Fallout
by KarenGApeach
Summary: Days of Our Lives-AU fic by Greygirl. The DiMera siblings learn how to cope with a new addition to their family while they navigate issues of becoming adults. This is a collaboration fic with my friend GreyDitto and myself. A very different take with the Day's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Written by: GreyDitto**

"You'll come home immediately after practice." Stefano boomed into the phone.

"But…" At 16 years old, EJ DiMera did not want to go home after basketball practice. In fact, there was a definitive shortage of things EJ wanted to do less, than go home after practice. He wanted to carouse with his friends. He was a good kid for the most part, but he wanted to blow off steam too.

The first game was just around the corner and he was nervous, he was the starting center as a sophomore, which obviously, was a huge deal. The pressure of being a DiMera was entirely another.

"Is there a problem with the connection?" Much quieter, the degree of discontent his father injected into the few words sent the fine hairs on EJ's forearms on end.

"No Sir." EJ rolled his eyes as he pressed his head back into the headrest of the 2015 Lexus that he'd received for his 16th birthday the previous summer. Attempting to look out the windshield proved to be impossible as his breath fogged in the thirty degree temperatures. Salem in January. He shook his head and pressed the button to turn on the defroster and get the heat pumping into the frigid interior.

"Dinner is at 7pm. I have spoken with your siblings already. Everyone will be here." EJ relaxed, as Stefano's tone had softened. But then just as quickly, he bolted ramrod straight in the driver's seat, his fingers gripping the ice cold steering wheel, his Galaxy dropping to the floor mat at his feet. A trickle of sweat dripped down the center of his spine, chilling him further.

"Father…" his voice cracked and he had difficulty swallowing the massive lump in his throat. "A-are you sick?" EJ finished on a whisper.

"No. No, my son." Stefano assured him and EJ slumped against the wheel, the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, bursting from his lungs. His heart thumping against his ribs as if he'd just finished practice instead of sitting out in front of the gym about to go in.

EJ couldn't speak. _Father wouldn't lie to him, right?_ Swallowing again, he looked at the display on the radio as the time changed from 227 to 228. He was going to be late to practice.

"EJ, I am alright. I promise you." Stefano's voice surrounded him from the radio speakers.

"I believe you." EJ croaked, lifting his head, running the fingers through his hair, the bloodless fingers of his right still strangling the leather wrapped wheel.

Stefano sighed and EJ felt a resounding catch in his chest again, "there will be a new resident at the mansion when you get home tonight. Uncle Roman is gone."

Dirty face. Dirty hair. A little girl with blue eyes too big for her face that he'd once wondered if she may have been borderline 'special'. That's how EJ remembered Sami Brady. His father and hers had grown up together, been best friends, gone to school together. EJ had loved Roman Brady, he had always sent him interesting stuff from where he was stationed in California. They'd had random holidays together. Exchanged gifts, but he didn't know if he'd ever even heard Sami ever speak before. Roman, on the other hand, he'd been an honorary uncle, someone who had always been on the fringes of his life sure, but now… They were family. _She_ was family. EJ couldn't wrap his brain around the fact that Uncle Roman was dead.

"What do you mean you have to go home right after practice?" EJ's best friend and the only other sophomore on the Varsity basketball team, Philip Kiriakis tossed his Navy and Grey embossed 'Salem High' Under Armour duffel into the locker next to EJ's own, with a scowl.

"I've no bloody idea." He chewed on the inside of his cheek. Deliberately not making eye contact, he bent over, bringing up his size 15 on the wooden bench, lacing up his basketball sneakers, mulling over his thoughts. _Why wasn't he sharing what was going on at home? It wasn't like he was going to be able to keep this a secret? By this time tomorrow, everyone would know what was going on. The rumor mill at their high school could teach Fox News a thing or twelve._

"This will be the only Tuesday night we don't have a game for a month Eeej. I thought we were going to go to grab something to eat after practice?" He exaggerated as he whined, yanking his sweatshirt over his head with a minimum of effort. _Go grab something to eat, was obviously code for go scope out the ladies. It was a well known fact that on Tuesday nights, the cheerleaders all went out and grabbed dinner together for team bonding night. Chloe Lane, Melanie Jonas, hell my sisters were usually there too. That's how we knew about it._

"No shit. It's not like I have a choice. He told me to get home." Pulling his laces into a double knot, EJ stomped his foot down onto the floor, switching feet. He didn't look up as Philip changed into his practice uniform next to him. Number one, because he was a guy and they didn't roll like that. Number two, because he could feel Philip watching him.

"Riiight." Philip plopped down on the bench and tugged on his sneakers. "You know I'm here right? If you want to talk or whatever." As 16 year old boys have a habit of, there was zero eye contact made as EJ slammed his locker door, tucking his water bottle under his arm.

"Let's go practice. Coach will make us do ladders until we puke if we're late." EJ sidestepped the statement completely, grabbing Philip's water bottle from behind him while he finished lacing his sneakers.

As if on cue, the locker room door behind them opened and their coach stood in the doorway. "Let's go Ladies. Reverse Sprints to anyone not on the court in the next 45 seconds." Metal clanged all around them and grunts echoed as male bodies suddenly scrambling a lot faster to try and avoid the dreaded threat issued by the man in charge.

At 650pm, EJ rounded the corner into the formal dining room of the DiMera mansion. His dark brown hair still wet from the shower he'd taken when he arrived home. He silently thanked his father for giving him time. Although, the more he thought about it, he'd given them all time. Lexie and Kristen had cheer practice. Chad had JV basketball. _Father had said all of his siblings would be there, but he hadn't meant it, he couldn't have._

"Hello Elvis." Tony quipped, tapping away on his smartphone, at the chair to the immediate right of the head chair of the cherry table for eight.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" EJ smiled, giving his brother a sharp rap on the top of his head. _He had meant it_! Tony smoothed his hair, shooting EJ a glare before returning his attention to his phone.

"Language." His father corrected, sipping from a chilled glass of Strega.

"Father called me, so here I am." Tony explained, continuing to text away, the corner of his lip pulled up as he made quick eye contact again, with his younger brother.

"Wow, I didn't think that Stanford made such accommodations to freshmen." EJ sniped, falling into the chair next to Tony, being as much a pain-in-the-ass little brother as possible. He missed him, plain and simple and was grateful he was home, whatever the reason.

"Stanford doesn't make accommodations to freshmen, but they do make them to DiMeras," Stefano trilled. "Where are your sisters?" He asked, looking around. A short stout maid entered, filling water glasses and placing fine china on the table in front of each of the chairs.

"Thank you Mary." Each of them responded as she passed them.

EJ shrugged, looking behind him as Chad sauntered in the door, scrubbing his hair dry with a hand towel. "Lexie is coming. Don't know about Kristen. Hey Tony!"

"How is my favorite youngest brother?" Tony quipped, sure to put emphasis on the youngest part of his question. If there was any question, Tony didn't play favorites. The DiMera kids were a tight knit group of siblings. But college was college, so EJ hadn't been sure that Tony was going to be there when Stefano had said all of the siblings would be at dinner that evening.

"Starving." Chad answered, rubbing his stomach with one hand. He tossed his towel underneath his chair beside EJ's, waving Mary off when she bent to retrieve it. "No, I'll take it back to my room when I go back up, Miss Mary, thank you though. What's for dinner?" Chad was a high school freshman and 14 years old, he had a hollow leg, like most adolescents.

"It's a surprise." Stefano answered as Kristen darted into the room. She hadn't bothered to change out of her practice attire.

"What's a surprise?" She asked, stopping short when she counted all three of her brothers seated at the table. "Oh. Hey Tony."

EJ shook his head. "Is there an echo in here?"

Chad grumbled. "No love."

Stefano narrowed his eyes, "I thought Alexandra was coming?"

"She is, she was in her room. I heard her on my way down." Chad grabbed his water glass downing half of it.

"Daddy," Kristen took her seat and folded her arms on the table, pinning her dad with her baby blues. "What's this about? We had team bonding tonight."

EJ closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds. _Oh God. He didn't tell them_. His stomach tightened as a wave of acid rose in his throat and he shifted painfully in his seat. Kristen caught the movement and fixed him in her line of sight. He felt her eyes and forced himself to keep his attention on his father. Saved from making any sort of move in Kristen's direction, Lexie walked through the door at exactly 7pm. Unlike their sister, Lexie had showered and wore a simple black sweatsuit. Her thick dark hair was coiled on top of her head.

"Good. Now that you're all here. I can explain what is going on." Stefano sighed, crossing his arms, he adopted a similar posture to Kristen, templing his fingers under his chin. "I don't want to do this more than once."

"I want _him_ to tell us." Kristen accused, pointing a finger across the table at EJ. 4 pairs of eyes swung in his direction as Lexie hovered over her seat at Stefano's left hand.

Voices exploded as everyone demanded an explanation of why EJ knew what was going on and they didn't. The flat of Stefano's hand connecting with the table and the heat of his eyes commanded an immediate quiet. EJ wanted the ground to open up and swallow him into it, if he could have managed it through sheer will, it would have happened.

Stefano DiMera was a business mastermind, a millionaire mogul, a man who raised five teenagers all on his own. Correction, he was now raising six teenagers on his own. "Children." His voice had that thread of malice that had each of them silent in an instant. "I will give you an explanation, but because I want to. Not because you are demanding it. Do you understand me?" He made deliberate eye contact with each of them, proud that they all maintained it, even though all of them were suitably paler than they had been seconds before. Fine DiMeras, all of them.

"I have some very sad news." Stefano paused. "Uncle Roman is dead."

Lexie's hand went to her mouth and a sharp cry came from her mouth as tears streamed from her eyes. EJ closed his eyes, the pain at hearing his Uncle Roman was dead, not any less acute the second time hearing it today.

Kristen shook her head, angry, defiant even. It was her way. "No."

"Cara mia." Stefano smiled, nodding at her. "I'm so sorry. I wish it weren't so."

"But…" Kristen's lip trembled, she fought so hard, her fingers lacing together as tears gathered in her eyes. Lexie's hand shot out, blind, to give her strength but Kristen stumbled away from the table choking on a sob.

"Uncle Steffie." A small voice called from the doorway. Spinning around on their chairs, Tony, Chad and EJ had similar reactions. Gone was the little girl with a dirty face and stringy dirty pigtails. In her place, a young woman with loose blonde waves. Alabaster skin, blue eyes ringed with faint purplish bruising beneath them from tears or lack of sleep. Her lips were entirely too pale. But the figure she cut in a simple pair of jeans and t shirt stole EJ's breath for the second time today.

Stefano rose to his feet, "Sami! I'm so glad you're here." Moving quickly across the space, he pulled her into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Written by: cheergirlejami**

Sami was immediately engulfed in Stefano's embrace, the only man besides her father Roman she had ever been convinced was larger than life. Of course now Stefano was the only one left of the duo. As many times as she tried to tell herself the past few days were just some ghastly hallucination, the stark realization her father was dead was clearly evident as she heard the heartfelt condolences resounding all around her.

Suddenly it was too much to handle, to have all of Stefano's children migrating over to try and comfort her as well. She didn't know how to accept the kindness that was so freely being extolled to her. In fact the feeling of claustrophobia she sometimes experienced was threatening to emerge if she didn't push back away from them.

Automatically her hands went up to create some distance between her and Stefano even as the action made her instantly wince with pain. The burns on her hands were still evident even if the fire had been a few days ago.

The fire that had killed her father, the one she had managed to escape relatively unscathed physically beyond some minor burns on her hands and arms even if the emotional scars would most likely stay with her until her dying day. The guilt she felt in surviving, while her father had not, was exceedingly acute.

"Children, let Samantha have some space," Stefano ordered his brood all of whom seemed more inquisitive now than they had been before Sami had entered the room. "Please return to your seats at the dining room table."

Knowing their father meant business; they reluctantly stepped back away from the girl who had piqued their curiosity in the extreme, especially EJ. It was difficult for him to associate the tomboyish looking child he had seen years before to the young woman she was now. One thing that was the same though was her shyness, beyond her addressing his father, she hadn't spoken another word.

When they had all returned to their seats, Stefano gestured for Sami to take her place at the table with them. She hesitated, but Stefano's patience with her finally won her over enough to sit down in the space between Kristen and Lexie which had her directly across the table from EJ.

Mary promptly brought out another place setting for Sami and then waited by the doorway for Stefano to let her know when to serve their meal. Stefano signaled with his hand for her to begin and with the help of Harold within minutes the table was ladened with food.

Before they began to eat Stefano raised his glass to toast, "To the newest member of our family. Welcome to our home Samantha."

All the siblings brought their glasses to their lips, ready to drink whenever Sami picked up her glass. It took her a few seconds to realize they were waiting upon her to lift her glass in response to Stefano. She picked up her glass to bring it to her lips, only taking a small sip of the sparkling water she had been given to drink with the evening meal.

She heard various voices saying their welcomes to her after she drank the water, some calling her Sami, others calling her by her full name of Samantha. It was difficult to decipher their distinct voices when they all spoke together at once.

The conversation died down a little while they began to eat, but Sami wasn't hungry. She hadn't been hungry for days and it took a great effort on her part to pick up a fork and bring it to her mouth to take a bite of food. She didn't want to seem impolite, but she wasn't used to eating with this many people around. It had just been her and her dad sharing meals with one another over the years and now he was gone.

She felt alone even though in reality she knew she wasn't all by herself. Stefano's family had welcomed her with open arms and it would be the height of rudeness to reject their advanced to bring her into their fold. She just hoped the meal would end soon so that she could escape away from their inquiring glances in her direction.

"Samantha, did Harold take your bags up to your bedroom?"

Sami shook her head no, which caused Stefano to frown slightly. "I will have him take them up there immediately so that you may get settled into your new accommodations. Harold!"

Sami knew she had to speak up before the DiMera servant got into trouble for something he didn't do. She quietly spoke, "I didn't have any bags with me."

"Why not my child? Did your luggage get lost at the airport?"

Sami shook her head again, "Umm, I didn't have anything left to bring beyond the clothes I'm wearing. Everything I owned burned up in the fire."

All eyes turned to her, but she didn't want to be the center of attention within this group. She wished someone would say something, anything to divert the pitying looks she was sure she was getting.

Lexie put out a hand to her being careful not to touch her burns, her voice kind, "We will go shopping tomorrow after school."

"But we have cheer practice tomorrow," Kristen stated before she realized she was being inconsiderate. Stefano cast a disapproving look in her direction and she quickly added, "We can skip it though. Lexie is captain of the squad anyway. Daddy, can we take your American Express black card?"

"I don't need anything," Sami raised her head and stated proudly even if she was embarrassed. She had never taken charity from anyone in her life and she wasn't going to start now. If it hadn't been her father's wishes she would have never come to Salem in the first place. Already she missed California; the weather here was so cold in comparison.

"You will need clothes to wear to school. The cold weather here will require you to have sweaters and coats."

"We can get anything we want," Kristen announced which only warranted another warning look from her father.

"May I be excused?" Sami asked quietly.

"Yes, you've had a long flight and you will need some rest before you start school tomorrow."

"I have some sweats you can wear to school that would look good with your Chuck Taylors," Lexie offered up. "You look more along my size than Kristen's."

Chad spoke his voice still in the stage between breaking in a higher tone while he proudly boasted, "Yeah Kristen, EJ and I are the tall ones in the family."

Sami looked over to the youngest member of the family, he seemed sweet and then her eyes lighted upon EJ. He looked older, way more mature than her even if she knew he was only a mere year ahead of her in age. His eyes locked with hers until Chad tried to divert her attention back to him.

Chad said "If you want you can borrow one of my..." He never finished his sentence though since EJ elbowed him in the ribs which caused his younger brother to stop talking.

"If you need it, you can have one of my t-shirts to sleep in tonight," EJ suggested after he had effectively stopped Chad from offering one of his for Sami to wear. "It would be roomy so you would be more comfortable while you sleep. I'll bring it by your room later."

"Sure, thanks," Sami stood up from the table accepting EJ's offer of providing something for her to wear to sleep in tonight.

EJ smiled at her, but she wasn't much up for smiling. Lexie stood up with Sami and told her she would show her to her bedroom. Before they left the room Sami turned to Stefano. "Thank you for your kindness. I don't know how I will ever repay you."

"There is nothing to repay. You are famiglia, a DiMera by rights since your father was closer than a brother to me. We stand by each other in good times and bad."

"Yes sir," Sami nodded her head once more and then left the room with Lexie by her side.

"Why'd you have to hit me?" Chad asked EJ after the girls had gone.

EJ rolled his eyes, "She couldn't wear any of your clothes. You are way too scrawny."

"I am not," Chad argued, not noticing the look Tony was giving them both. While he wasn't completely sure he sensed EJ wanted an opportunity to speak with Samantha without any of the rest of them around. He hoped he was wrong because if their father had decreed Samantha was now family EJ would have to treat her like a sister because to think of her in any other capacity would be disastrous to their entire family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Three ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Lexie had returned and the six of them had continued to eat in relative silence. All of them lost in their own thoughts revolving around Sami's injuries and Roman's death.

"There is a phone call for you in your private study, Sir." Harold's voice echoed from the door way.

"Is there news?" A light bloomed from the vast emptiness in Stefano's eyes and he wiped his mouth with the burgundy cloth napkin embossed with the DiMera crest before nodding. "Boys, you will leave Sami alone." An edict, passed down without opportunity for discussion. Stefano quickly exited the dining room, living the DiMera siblings to their own devices.

Harold refilled glasses and took Stefano's plate. Inquiring if anyone needed anything more before closing the dining room door behind him. He was much more than a butler or manservant in the DiMera household, having been with all them since Tony was born. A manny, a cook when needed, he'd tended scraped knees and was well versed in methods of self defense and martial arts. Another man that the DiMera children would consider an honorary Uncle.

It was because of that fact alone, that the girls waited approximately thirty seconds after both their father and Harold had left before jumping to their feet and mimicking their father. They looked at their brothers, then at each other and chirped. "Boys, you will leave Sami alone."

Chad pushed away from the table with a huff, intent on following the girls out of the room and up to where Sami was.

"Sit down." Tony mumbled around a mouthful of food, continuing to eat. His normal impeccable manners forgotten.

"Whatever." Chad grumbled, shoving his chair with the backs of his knees away from the table.

"Sit. Down." Tony enunciated, shooting a heated look across EJ, who shifted uncomfortably between the two at them, due to his position at the table. Chad sat back down hard, slumping in his chair with his arms banded across his chest. Every inch of an aggrieved fourteen year old male.

"I was watching the pair of you swinging gonads, when she walked in." Tony continued after another bite. "But I'm going to tell you something. And I need you to really listen. To hear me. For all intents and purposes, Sami is our sister now. Her father just died. I want you to think about something. Her _father_ just died. That could have been _our_ father. It could be one of our _sisters_ that were made orphans and forced to move across an entire country, burned, scared and alone."

EJ swallowed the congealed lump at the back of his throat, his thighs tight as he twisted in his chair, struggling not to bolt away from the emotions holding him hostage.

"Can you imagine Kristen or Lexie burned or broken and bleeding with no one there with her? No one to hold her hand if she was crying over watching our father die in front of her?"

The gourmet meal sat like a leaden mass in the bottom of EJ's stomach as Chad put his head on the table and they swore they heard him sniffle. Even the thought of something happening to one of their siblings was physically revolting to them.

"Ok, enough. We get it." EJ stretched his hand out, rubbing a circle on the center of Chad's upper back. "You ok?"

Chad didn't respond verbally just jerked his head back and forth with a nod.

A long span of time stretched with ticking of a clock on the mantle marking the passage of time.

"You guys need to be aware of something. Well, you need to be aware of a lot of things but, right now, you need to be know that Father and Uncle Roman were a lot like us." Tony took another bite of food, chewing delicately before placing his cutlery beside his plate.

Chad sucked in a deep breath. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who would you do anything for?" Tony questioned, turning in his chair, resting his elbow on the table, his chin on his fist, eyebrows high on his forehead.

"The family, of course." EJ answered without hesitation, Chad nodded in agreement, his color slowly starting to return.

Tony's lips tipped up at the corners as he nodded. "Good answer, little brother. But I meant, a friend. Name a friend, whom you would do anything for. Like, for example, fifteen years in the future, take in their teenage daughter."

"Philip."

"Chadwick?" Tony gestured.

"Shawn."

Tony turned back in his chair, picking up his fork to take another bite, chewing and swallowing before he continued.

"See, here's the thing. Father and Uncle Roman had a pact, that they would do anything for the other. Blood brothers. They got up to a lot of trouble when they were young. I've heard rumblings."

"Do tell!" Chad leaned in, his eyes bright.

"That's another story for another day." Tony chuckled, wiping his mouth, much like Stefano had earlier. "I think Sami might be intrigued by some of these tales herself. Maybe it may cheer her up some. I'll save them, yeah?" At their rather dismal nods of ascent, Tony continued on.

"Anyway, I know that if the tables were reversed. Uncle Roman wouldn't have hesitated to step in and do the right thing by us. Granted, Father was a bit more, shall we say, prolific with his sowing of wild oats, being as though the five of us are five years apart in age," they all shared a dark and rather wry set of laughs, "but Father is going to do the right thing by him. And by extension, so are we."

"Tomorrow, the lot of you, are going to take our new _sister,_ into that viper pit that we all know and love," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "Salem High. As the bloodthirsty, gossip hungry vultures circle. Sami needs to know she's not alone anymore. She's not an orphan. She's a DiMera now. She has a family. She has us. All eyes will be on the family, as they always are. The boys, they will…" Tony paused, taking a sip of his drink, for dramatic effect naturally. "Of course, will want to do her. And if it were for that fact alone, it would be enough. But then there is the one that she is beautiful. And I've no doubt she's bright. So, the girls, they will hate her."

Tony scowled as he reached for his water glass. Chad rubbed at his stomach. "Alright, you've made your point Tony. I feel sick enough."

EJ silently agreed, wishing he was anywhere else.

"Some of those piranhas will befriend her, but will they be honest? Or will they only be using her to get to you two slobs. Well, that will remain to be seen. Because unfortunately, there is no animal on the planet as malicious as a teenage girl, they are the most vicious, vile and evil things on the entire planet."

Stefano chose that moment to re-enter the dining room. "What are the most evil things on the planet?"

"Teenage girls." Chad answered, still rubbing at his flat stomach. He hadn't mastered the evasionary tactics of getting around Stefano's more pointed questions yet.

"Ah, quite right." Stefano agreed, resuming his position at the head of the table.

EJ stood, "may I be excused?" Chad stood beside him, neither young man waiting for permission.

"No you may not, sit down, there is something I need to speak with all of you about before Tony returns to classes." Stefano rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"But Father, I told Sami I would give her something to sleep in." EJ tried to explain.

"Sit down." Stefano ordered, in a firmer voice than Tony had used with Chad earlier. Neither son hesitated to sink back down and immediately obey. "I had Mary take care of it already."

~*~*~

Sami sat down on the edge of the queen sized bed. Looking around at the room that had been shown to. She was no stranger to luxury, but this just seemed like more. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in her bed, she wanted her things. However, as she swore she caught a hint of smoke in the air, she remembered she didn't have a home or a bed or things anymore.

She fell back against the pillows with a heavy sigh. Her eyes dry for the first time in what felt like a week. Her head and chest ached. Tilting to one side, her hand slid to her back pocket. "I'm sorry, Uncle Steffie," she whispered into the stillness. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to lie." She hadn't been entirely truthful when she'd told him she had only had the clothes on her back with her. As she leaned onto her side, her fingers eased the folded piece of paper free. She had every intention of apologizing and fessing up when he came to tuck her in at bedtime.

A short bark of laughter accompanied the thought as soon as it popped into her head. _Get real Sami. He has five other kids. Which wow, Uncle Steffie, five? You must have been some sort of bad boy in your day. I highly doubt he is going to tuck you in like a little kid. Besides the fact you're fifteen. I doubt most fifteen year olds get tucked in, it's kind of a stupid ritual._ At her inner self derision, the tears that she thought were long gone came back with a vengeance.

As her hand trembled, she held the creased piece of paper in front of her and carefully smoothed it on her thigh. Her skin protested the movement, but the sting reminded her she was alive and she welcomed the pain.

Blinking back her tears, she looked down as the words in front of her swam into focus.

 _Sami Gene,_

 _If you're reading this letter, it means that unfortunately, I didn't make it back from one of my missions and I have failed you or something has gone terribly wrong. Or I have died as a fat happy bastard. I'm hoping for the latter, but know that it is the former or you would have gotten an entirely different letter. I am so sorry Peanut. I hope that you know how incredibly proud I am of you. I love you so much. You are such an amazing kid and have made me happier than I ever knew I could be. I didn't know I wanted to be a dad, until the day your mom and I made you. (I can see you squicking out right now, I'm an angel don't you know?) I wish you could have known her._

 _I know this situation is weird, but you love your Uncle Stefano, or Steffie as you call him. I have to admit, I get a great laugh every time I hear you say it. Only you kid, only you, could call Stefano DiMera, Steffie and get away with it. Promise me, you'll say it every day, just for me. I know it's going to be a huge change for you, but roll with it. I'm giving you something that I have wished I could have a lot over the years. A real family… and trust me Sami. The DiMera family, there isn't any better. Let them in._

 _I know you're scared. (Angel, remember?) So I'm going to let you in on a few secrets on those crazy DiMera kids. One of them still sleeps with a nightlight and a blanket. One wet the bed until they were eight. One can't swim. One picked their nose and wiped their boogers on the walls of everything. And one has an unhealthy fascination with the Lifetime Movie channel. I'm going to let you sort out which one belongs to which kid though._

A knock interrupted Sami's re-reading of the letter and she hastened to refold and shove it back into her pocket as she clambered out of the bed.

"Come in." She called out.

"Just us." Lexie smiled, holding out a large stack of clothing as she and Kristen came in, closing the door behind them.

"I'm gonna hug you now." Kristen warned, seconds before streaking across the room and squeezing Sami tight.

Sami winced, sucking a strangled breath in between her teeth before Kristen realized what she'd done and backed away with her hands out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Did I hurt you?"

"It's ok." Sami shook her head as Lexie put down the clothes on the credenza and gestured to the foot of the bed before Kristen had already flopped herself down. Sami nodded in dazed amusement before the moment became a little too heavy and she looked down at the wounds on her hands and fought the urge to pick the flaking skin. She was already overwhelmed and they'd just come in her room. _How on earth was she going to survive living there?_

"Do they hurt?" Lexie asked. Sami jerked her chin up, her eyes wide.

"She's going to be a doctor." Kristen boasted as Lexie sat down beside on the bottom of Sami's bed.

"A little." Sami admitted.

"I'll get Harold to get some medicine for you. Hang tight!" Kristen was off the bed like a shot.

"No, I'm fine!" Sami blurted just as Kristen reached the door.

"Are you sure?" At Sami's nod, Kristen returned to sprawl back on the bed. Sami lowered herself into the desk chair beside the bed. "So, what's your thing? You're not a cheerleader are you? Because Lexie's captain. And she can make certain exceptions. Wait! Don't tell me!" She pressed her fingers into her temples like a gypsy fortune teller.

"I'm sorry." Lexie mouthed. Sami found her lips twitching as she struggled not to laugh.

"No, I'm not a cheerleader."

"Shhh! I said don't tell me." Kristen hissed, snorting as she tried maintain a straight face. "Basketball."

"No."

"Shhh!"

"But how will you know if you get it right?" Lexie asked, ever the voice of rational thought.

"Oh hush you!" Kristen swatted her arm, flipping over onto her stomach and bending her legs up at the knee.

"Swimming. Archery. Tennis. Softball. Rugby. Gymnastics. Ballet. Football. Fuck it, I quit." As Sami vetoed each with a negative swish of her head.

"Wow, you suck at this game." Lexie quipped. Sami felt the corner of her mouth pull up into a smile.

"Um, sports really aren't my thing." She looked down at her feet, the bottom of the chair, the carpet. Anything to escape the scrutiny of the two girls who were looking at her like she were from another planet.

"Yeah, sissy," Kristen barked out a laugh, flipping over onto her back, the ends of her blonde hair dancing across the carpet. "That's not really gonna fly around here. Father likes us all to participate in a team sport, says it's good for character and all that. You look really athletic. You must do some sort of sport."

"Kristen." Lexie yelped, yanking one long blonde wave as Kristen kneed her in the back. Both girls missed Sami's reaction as she paled. Never, even in the most joking of a manner had anyone ever referred to her as a sister. In the most casual of conversations, the girls had claimed and accepted her already and Sami fought the urge to curl up and cry.

"I run." She choked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Written by Karen**

After Stefano had ordered both of his younger sons to sit back down EJ had to be certain to keep his emotions from playing out upon his face. The mini lecture Tony had given him and Chad while their father was out of the room taking a call was more than enough for him to hear. It wasn't like he was some errant child who didn't understand things.

Tony being the eldest DiMera sibling easily took the lead after Stefano had requested Chad and EJ return to their seats at the dining room table. "Father, what did you wish to speak to us about? I had already told the boys they were to look after Sami as she begins Salem High. They agreed they would protect her just as they would Lexie or Kristen."

"Thank you son," Stefano smiled, Anthony always could see the big picture in the scheme of things, and this was a prime example of it. He also knew Tony could be a little bit more prolific in speaking with EJ and Chad while he hadn't been present in the room. Hopefully his eldest son had driven the point across to them both in a way they could understand without him having to reiterate certain facts to them. The most important of them being they were to treat Roman's daughter with the upmost respect and care.

Stefano explained a few more things for his boys to do. They were all to make sure to help Samantha acclimate at school. EJ and his sisters would also make a schedule of providing her a way to and from school as they did for Chad since he wasn't of driving age yet either.

EJ knew the way of the world, being a DiMera his family had several privileges afforded in life that most did not. He had friends, a few he trusted, more he didn't for as his father had told him several times many people only wanted to get close to them because of the money and power. While EJ wasn't yet privy to the business dealings of his father's empire, one day he would be working hand in hand with his brothers and sisters to continue on the legacy their father was working for them now.

 _Do not look upset_ , EJ reminded himself even if Tony and now his father were making him feel like he was a flipping idiot who did not know how to treat a girl. Of course he would look after Samantha when they were at school and at home too. He glanced over at Chad momentarily to see if he was feeling the same way, but at the moment he had his head bowed slightly as if he were trying to assimilate everything their father was going over with them.

Finally their father's lecture was over and while a part of EJ was glad he was finished speaking with them, he also realized Tony would be leaving to go back to college tonight. His arrival had been a welcome sight for EJ even if he hadn't liked some of the things Tony had told him and Chad after their father had momentarily left the room earlier.

"Let us adjourn to the library for a few minutes before Anthony has to return to Stanford," Stefano ushered his boys into the opulent room, one that was a favorite of all of his children.

EJ was glad to leave the dinner table and apparently Chad was too even if his younger brother stopped his progression from the table to retrieve the towel he had left beside his chair so that Mary would not have to gather it later when she was cleaning up from the dinner they had just partaken in together. Stefano smiled without commenting, for all the rambunctiousness of his children, he had managed to instill in them good manners. None of them were disrespectful to any of the servants who worked in the mansion.

When they had all entered the library, Stefano closed the door behind them. "Just remember sons, I know you may think I'm being overly strict about Samantha, but she is family now and she will be treated as if she were my own child, as you all are my children. We are on the same page over what expectations I have for your behavior concerning this matter?"

"Yes sir," all three voices answered simultaneously.

"Good, now as for Anthony, I will miss you as I know we all will while you are away at college. Be sure to keep your mind on your studies and not the young women."

"I know how important it is for me to complete my education **, without being sidetracked** ," Tony stressed as he answered his father. While there was one girl he had met at Stanford that stood out from the rest, he still wasn't ready to bring her home to meet the family.

"We will miss you," EJ stated as Tony pulled him into a hug and then gave one to Chad, who seemed to be on the verge of tears again even if he was pretending he wasn't upset his oldest brother was leaving tonight.

Lastly Tony went to hug his father, "I love you Father."

"You as well my son. Be safe and we will see you when you have a holiday from school." It wasn't a question of whether or not Tony would come home and all the occupants in the room knew it. When their father wanted something they all obeyed him. Tony made his departure telling his father to explain to the girls he needed to leave to get back to Stanford before it was any later.

While EJ was going to obey his father as he always did, he still had plans to go see Samantha. His father hadn't forbade him to go tell Samantha goodnight and that was exactly what he was going to do a little later on before he went to bed.

Kristen eyed Sami curiously, "So when you say you run does this mean cross-country running, track team running or just plain out Forest Gump running?"

"Forest Gump running?" Sami asked quite confused with Kristen's last part of the question.

"You know, like are we going to have to be screaming **Run Sami Run** and then put up a banner to tell you when to stop running? Or would you run across the country gathering various strangers along the way to follow you on some weird Odyssey journey?"

Lexie deadpanned, "If you can't already tell Kristen loves the movie _Forest Gump_ , she has watched it over 100 times and knows every freaking line of the movie."

Kristen rolled over so quickly on Sami's bed to push Lexie off from where she was sitting that it surprised Sami over how agile the girl could be when she put her mind to it. She hopped off the bed and stood over her sister she had knocked unto the floor. "For your information Lexie, I've only watched it ninety-eight times. Have you ever seen it Sami?"

Sami shook her head no only to hear Kristen exclaim, "Oh my god, you've never watched one of the best movies ever made? Tom Hanks was superb. He won a freaking Oscar for his performance! He's only one of five actors to ever win back to back Oscars."

Lexie managed to pick herself off the floor and plop back on Sami's bed, "Kristen is a little extreme sometimes in her movie trivia, but she doesn't hold a candle to EJ."

"EJ watches chick flicks even if he denies it," Kristen said in a lower tone of voice as if her brother could be listening to their conversation which knowing him he probably was lurking around somewhere. "Plus he even cries watching them sometimes."

Lexie lowered her voice as well, "He does, but don't tell EJ we told you or he will find some way to get back at us."

"EJ along with Chad are notorious for pranks, but at least they have calmed them down a little since Tony left to go to college."

"Did Tony do the pranks too?" Sami asked wondering how all the siblings interacted with one another.

Lexie shook her, "No, he was usually the recipient of the pranks."

"He would curse them a blue streak, until finally he recruited us to retaliate against them."

"We are the reigning champions right now, but we shouldn't push our luck Kristen."

Kristen pointed to Sami, "We have a new member on our team, our sister Sami. So when the time is right we are going to pull a huge prank on EJ and Chad. Will you help us Sami?"

Once again with the casual reference to her being their sister caught Sami off guard, but in a good way. It was nice to feel included for once instead of being on the outside looking in, she grinned, "Okay."

"You are awesome!" Kristen went up to high five Sami before she realized her hands were still tender, it made for an awkward moment, then Kristen swooped her hands over Sami's head instead and danced away around the room. "We'll do the high five another time."

"Sure," Sami agreed as Kristen headed to the door.

"I guess we will let you get some sleep," Lexie added as she got up from Sami's bed and walked to the door behind Kristen.

"Wait!" Kristen held up her hands in the air as if to stop them all from moving. Sami and Lexie eyed Kristen curiously until she spoke. "You never answered my question. What type of runner are you?"

"Cross-country," Sami answered shyly.

"Damn! I was hoping you were going to say you ran like Forest Gump. Lexie and I make bad ass banners."

Lexie rolled her eyes at Kristen, "I make the banners, and you mainly jump around the room trying to tempt the girls in the cheerleading squad into some kind of trouble. Now let's allow Sami to get some sleep."

Kristen mouthed to Sami above Lexie's head that she was no fun, but when Lexie turned to face her she just looked angelic.

"Night little sis." They both said as they walked out the door, leaving Sami all alone in her new bedroom.

Sami wished they would have stayed longer even if she was kind of sleepy. For a little while Lexie and Kristen had made her forget about all the bad things that happened, but she knew as soon as she tried to close her eyes she would see it replay all over again and again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Five ~**

 **Written by Grey**

EJ slouched outside of Sami's door, against the opposite wall. Waiting. The words his father and brother had said, reverberating around the inside of his head like ping-pong balls. He could just make out the murmuring of feminine voices murmuring inside. He'd been avoiding the vibrating inside the pocket of his slacks from his cell. Someone was trying to get ahold of him. His best guess was Philip. But who knows who was hitting him up at this point. If he felt overwhelmed by the events of the past few hours, he couldn't even begin to wrap his head around how she was feeling. Letting the back of his head fall back against the textured wallpaper he closed his eyes.

She looked so… lost. He'd been watching during dinner. Her fingers had struggled to hold onto a fork, and he'd worried he was going to snap his. He'd felt the silver bend a little bit in his fingers before he'd loosened his grip. _Was this what he had to look forward to for the next two and a half years through every family dinner? Looking across the table into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen?_ He lifted his head up enough to drop it back against the wall with a soft thud.

The sharp lance of pain that spread through his head reminded him of when they'd made eye contact across the table. His mouth had been open, fork coming away from his lips. Singed. For a moment, he'd sat stunned as they'd sat, looking at each other. It'd felt like hours. In reality, more like 3 seconds, before Chad had asked for the pepper and he'd wondered if he was drooling because he hadn't even begun to chew the food he'd put in his mouth.

"Ugh." He groaned, taking another thud at the wall. Rethinking the plan when the murmuring in Sami's room suddenly became quiet, he pushed off from the wall with both hands and began to pad on sock feet, away from her door. Not wanting to be caught loitering outside her room.

 _Although, why not? I am her brother now. I just want to make sure she's settling in ok._ He rationalized as he made it five steps down the hall toward his room. Which happened to be next in line to hers. They shared a wall. They _shared_ a wall.

That thought stopped him in his tracks and he pivoted to turn and walk back toward Sami's door.

"Something I can help you with, Mister EJ?" Harold's voice came from the shadows at the far end of the hallway and EJ fought from cursing or making any visual acknowledgment of the irritation that bubbled up in his chest. Harold shrank the distance between them with a complete absence of sound, and a peculiar expression on his face.

"No Harold, I heard my sisters and…" EJ began his explanation.

"Bus-ted!" Kristen sing-songed, pulling open Sami's bedroom door, saving him from any further talk and jumping on him like a spider monkey.

"Ack! Get off!" EJ groaned, trying to peel her off as she wrapped him up, crawling up the front of him to hug him. Sami arrived in the doorway behind Lexie, right as Kristen had managed to get up around EJ's side. The pair of them struggling against the other, laughing with the effort.

"What are you doing out here, eavesdropping? Don't you know that's rude? Creeper!" She finished, blowing a raspberry in his face before she hopped down and gave him a mighty shove with both hands into his well-developed pectoral muscles.

"Calm down. I wasn't eavesdropping." EJ shook his hand, rubbing first at the spit she'd left on his face, then at his chest. "And ease up on the 'roids Rocky. Damn Lexie, what are you feeding these cheerleaders? I think she gave me a bruise." He fake pouted as he pulled the neckline of his shirt away to inspect himself for damage.

"Shut up, you big baby!" Kristen rolled her eyes. Then giggled, "you're just jealous you don't have guns like these." She posed, flexing her arm to kiss her delicately rounded bicep.

"Oh Lord. Here we go." Lexie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Guns like those, huh? You wanna see guns? I'll show you guns."

"Are they always like this?" Sami covered her mouth with one hand as EJ sprung into movement in front of them and swooped Kristen's feet out from under her throwing her up and over his shoulder, where she landed with a very unladylike grunt as her stomach connected with his shoulder.

"Mister EJ!" Harold cautioned, taking a step out of the way.

"EJ! Put me down! I'm gonna puke!" Kristen screeched, kicking her feet and pounding on his back with her tiny balled fists. She spat out her hair as it flipped into her mouth.

"Be right back. Just gonna go toss Kristen in the snow bank so she doesn't make a mess in the house." EJ shouted over squeals as he took off at a jog.

Chad opened his door at the sounds of the melee, a wide grin on his face. Clapping his approval, he stood back against the wall, to let them pass.

"Chad, help!" Kristen cried, lifting her head from EJ's back, giggling as she dug her fingers into his sides.

"Yeah Chad, help! Grab the front door, would you?" EJ called over his shoulder, Chad trailed them at a safe distance.

"Don't get involved!" Lexie advised, shaking her head as she giggled from Sami's doorway.

"All right, enough!" Stefano chuckled, stepping up into the hallway from the staircase.

"Awww." EJ grumbled, carefully putting Kristen back down on the floor. The four of them traveled back down toward where Harold, Lexie and Sami were watching.

"So this is where the party is?" Stefano smiled at her. "How are you settling in, my dear?"

"I'm good. Lexie and Kristen brought me some clothes." A smile danced around the corners of her mouth, a lightness she hadn't felt in days settling into her heart.

"And then Creeper McCreepyson was dogging us outside the door." Kristen jerked her thumb in EJ's direction.

Stefano's thick brows were high as he looked in EJ's direction.

EJ sighed as he shook his head. "For the last time, I was not creeping. I came to ask what the plan was for going to school tomorrow."

"Oh. Good point." Lexie agreed. "I think we should all go in my car. I have the Land Rover. Show of family solidarity and all."

"Excellent, now that that is all settled, you all really should get some sleep. Don't you think?" Stefano posed it as a question, yet didn't expect a no from any of them.

"Good night Father. Night Sami!" Echoed from each of them as they all scurried to their respective rooms, leaving Stefano and Harold standing in the hallway.

"Samantha, a moment, if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all." She opened the door wider, gesturing him inside.

"How are doing my dear?" he asked, his stride carrying him into the room in front of her.

"Good, fine." She mumbled. Her steps were cautious, her chin low, watching her steps as she found it difficult to make eye contact with a man she had often found larger than life. She couldn't help herself as she practically dove onto her bed and flipped over, desperate for him to tell her goodnight. So even if it never happened again, she would at least have this moment tonight, where her beloved Uncle Steffie was tucking her in.

"Ah, ah, ah." Stefano clucked, waiting for her to settle. Sami spun, her eyes wide as he latched the door with a kind grin. "Your first lesson as a DiMera begins now, Samantha."

"Wha-I, huh?" she spluttered, blinking back a combination of tears.

Stefano dragged the chair she'd sat in earlier to the bedside and sat down, hooking one ankle over onto his knee. "You hold your head high. Always. Don't ever drop your chin to anyone. Not even to me. It is them who are not worthy of you, dearest heart." He leaned in, brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek. A tear slipped over her eyelashes, cresting her cheek.

"I'll try." She nodded, leaning into his palm.

"That's all I can ask for." He took a deep breath, pulling his hand back, lacing his fingers over his knee. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"No." Sami frowned.

Stefano chuckled. "It will be fine, Samantha. You are bright. And the children will watch out for you. You'll be in some of Chad's classes, I've made arrangements. He is a well-liked young man, he'll steer you in the right direction." A few moments stretched between them. "Unless… physically, are you not well, my dear?" His foot slipped onto the carpet and he leaned in again, his voice sharpening with alarm.

"No, no." She grabbed onto his hand when he reached out, looping her fingers with his, trying to reassure him. "It's nothing like that, it's just jitters Uncle Steffie, I'll be fine. I've done the new school dance a million times before."

He visibly relaxed, which helped her to unwind a bit too. As she settled she felt the paper in her pocket crinkle and stiffened immediately with a gasp.

"What, what is it?"

"I lied!" She blurted.

Stefano's eyes narrowed. "Samantha," the groove deepening between his eyes.

"Wait! Please let me explain." She held on tight to his fingers when he attempted to wriggle away. "When you asked me at dinner about my things and I said I only had the clothes on my back. I wasn't entirely truthful. I do have something else." The damnable tears welled in her eyes again and she sniffed hard, her voice lowering to a whisper. "My dad left me a letter."

"You kept your eyes on mine the whole time." Pride along with a whole host of other emotions thickened his voice.

"I miss him so much." Her lips quivered but she pressed them tight.

"Me too," Stefano said, as he stood and climbed in the bed, hugging her into his side. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Written by: Karen**

EJ flopped onto his bed with a bit more force than usual although he was sure if his family hadn't thwarted him every freaking time he had tried to speak to Sami alone, he wouldn't be feeling this wound up. What was up with everyone? Kristen calling him a creeper hadn't help matters at all.

He wasn't a stalker; he just wanted a chance to speak with Sami without everyone else around. If he was supposed to look out for her, he needed to get to know her as a person, to find out what she liked and disliked, even tease her some without being intentionally mean towards her. _That's what a big brother would do, right?_

There was no telling how long his father would be in her room talking to her. Stefano's protectiveness over Roman's daughter was evident, to the point where he was thinking his sons were going to try to hit on her. Didn't they know him better? He would never take advantage of her ever.

EJ spied his phone on the bed; it must have fallen out of his pocket when he flung himself on the bed. He picked it up and hit his password to open up his phone. Damn something huge must have happened tonight because as he scrolled down his messages, there were so many texts from Philip that it was even extreme for his verbose best friend.

 _Are you sure you can't sneak out of this family night?_

 _The girls R looking fine tonight!_

 _Melanie says hi!_

 _Damn I had to wrench my phone back from Mel. you know I wouldn't be so chipper with you._

 _Chloe said you are a wanker for not showing up._

 _Chloe just read the last text and made me tell you I said you were a wanker, not her._

 _Girls! Senior girls are checking me out!_

 _I'm such a stud!_

 _Did I tell you I'm throwing a party this upcoming Saturday night?_

 _Knox spoke to me even if it was only to say we better not fuck up at the game next week._

 _Knox is a wanker._

 _I need my wingman with me!_

 _You missed the most awesome night ever!_

 _You're never gonna guess what I got tonight._

 _Wait for it…wait for it…_

 _Unless you call me I'm not telling you!_

 _Why aren't you calling me?_

 _Wanker!_

EJ rolled his eyes. Philip must have been drinking; then again his best friend didn't have to drink to act like a fool. It just came naturally to him. Instead of trying to respond to the myriad of texts EJ decided to call him although he doubted anything amazing happened to Philip even if he was the horniest virgin at Salem High.

Even before Philip could answer hello EJ was giving him hell. "Why did you feel the need to blow up my phone? Would no one talk to you?"

"It was like girls gone wild tonight. Lexie wasn't there to make her girls behave and boy they were naughty."

"You're such a liar. Those girls don't want to get kicked off the cheerleading squad. It's too fucking hard for them to make the squad."

"You're such a pansy to even know it would be difficult for the girls to make the squad."

"Hello, my two sisters run the squad. I know everything about the cheerleaders' even things I don't want to know."

"You don't know what Chloe Lane did for me tonight…" Philip said in a sing song voice.

"Tell you to get lost?"

"No my friend, I got the best gift a guy can get."

EJ was silent for a few seconds trying to figure out exactly what Philip was talking about. "Have you been drinking Phil?"

"No, I'm just high on life!"

"Are you huffing glue, smoking crack?"

"No, you moron, Coach has random drug tests."

"Well knowing your connections I figured your dad would get you out of anything if you did do something."

"Pot, kettle, your dad is the mobster."

"He is not, you jackass!"

"Speaking of your dad what was so freaking important you had to miss the most incredible night ever?"

"It's a long story," EJ didn't really want to get into it tonight, hell he still couldn't wrap his mind around Roman being dead and Sami moving into the mansion. He just needed some more time to process everything before he told Philip.

"Speaking of long…"

"Please, you give your genitalia too much credit."

"That's not what Chloe thinks. Come on man, if you're not going to tell me what is going on with you then you need to at least be courteous and ask about me."

"Spill it. I'm tired and it's late."

"Oh I spilt it all right into Chloe's mouth."

"You are so full of shit. You are still a virgin."

"No, I swear I'm on the road to manhood."

"By saying that, proves how much you aren't."

"I've experienced something you haven't."

"You are lying."

"Chloe gave me a bj!"

"Bullshit!"

"No lie. I gave her a ride home from the team bonding and we stopped along the way prior to taking her home and before I knew it she had those luscious lips on my…"

"Shut up! Stop lying. Chloe is a good girl."

"Yeah, she's good, very good. I think I'm in love."

"You said you thought you were in love with Melanie Jonas last week."

"That was last week, this week it's Chloe for sure especially after she sucked my…"

"Shut up you freak! I do not want a play by play of your imaginary bj."

"I'm not imagining this because EJ it was like Christmas, New Year's Eve, my birthday and Fourth of July all wrapped up in one explosive package! You see the imagery? Fireworks?"

"I bet you didn't even last a minute."

"That doesn't matter, we weren't having sex. This was like the preliminaries to the main event which I'm betting will happen Saturday night at the biggest and best party of the year at my house."

"Your parent's won't let you throw a party."

"They are going out of town."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mom and Dad must want some kind of romantic weekend away even though I know they don't get tired of my awesomeness! I'm the fruit of their loins."

"Gross! That is nasty! You're parents are old. They don't have sex anymore."

"EJ, sex is not nasty."

"This coming from the virgin."

"Right back at you, At least I've gotten a blow job; all you've ever had is your hand!"

"I'm hanging up."

"You know it's…"

EJ shut off his phone so that Philip couldn't call him back. Now he had unwanted visions of Chloe going down on Philip. How was he ever going to look at Chloe the same way again? He just hoped if she had done something with Philip that he wouldn't tell anyone else or she would be upset and Chloe Lane put the drama in drama queen.

EJ wasn't a prude; he just wasn't willing to sleep with anyone just for the hell of it like Philip seemed on the verge of doing if he could talk Chloe into it. He doubted Philip would even have a party, but if his best friend threw one, he would be expected to be there.

Long ago his father had put the fear of god into him when he was twelve years old telling him he didn't want to be a grandfather before his time. But part of EJ wondered what it might be like to get a blow job. Philip made it sound pretty awesome, but then again his best friend was a huge bullshitter. He may have made the entire thing up just to give him hell about missing out on going with the basketball team.

That was it, Philip was lying and this time he was telling a whopper of a tale just to make him think he was the only guy on the basketball team to never receive a blow job, much less get laid. Damn being a teenager sucked big-time. He was so ready to grow up and be an adult, not just a sixteen year old who was totally inexperienced about sex.

He had to get his mind off of sex, his lack of it and how much he wanted to experience something. He needed to think about something else, anything but sex.

He didn't have any homework since he always kept up on all of his assignments from his teachers. He wasn't a procrastinator, which was good since he wanted to graduate with top honors in his class. He and Lexie were the studious ones of the bunch. Kristen and Chad would always wait until the last minute to work on school projects or study. Tony was the lucky one though, he had a photographic memory, just one look over something and he seemed to retain the information.

No homework to occupy his mind. He didn't want to think about his conversation with Philip anymore. He put on his headphones and started to listen to some music to pass the time away.

 _When would his father would leave Sami's room where he could at least go tell her goodnight_? Surely he wouldn't have to wait up all night _?_ All he wanted to say was a proper goodnight to Sami. He rationalized it was just good manners, something his father stressed for each of his children to have toward others.

Then after what seemed like hours and he was sure he the coast was clear he was ready to go see her, but before he opened up his bedroom door, there she walked into his room instead.

"Sami?"

"Yep, it's me. Hey, I just wanted to let you know that earlier I could hear you in my room while you were talking on your phone."

He must have been loud since the DiMera mansion was sturdily built. "The entire conversation?" EJ asked hoping Sami hadn't heard everything he and Philip had been discussing.

"No, just the part where you were yelling bullshit and then my curiosity revved up over who you might be talking to where you felt the need to yell."

EJ tried to sound convincing. "I wasn't yelling."

"Believe me, you were yelling. So tell me, or I'll ask Kristen who it might be."

EJ couldn't believe it, the girl hadn't even been here a full twenty-four hours yet and she was already figuring out who to blackmail about certain things. She would definitely fit into this family well with those aspects in her personality.

"It was my best friend Philip. He was lying to me about something and I called him on it."

"Lying? Surely that wouldn't upset you."

"I wasn't upset, just skeptical. Trust me after you meet him, you will understand."

Sami plopped down on EJ's bed, "Go ahead and tell me or I won't be able to go asleep tonight for trying to figure it out." EJ immediately shook his head no, which prompted Sami to get nearer to him. "Come on EJ, tell me."

 _Did she have no idea how enticing she looked, sitting there on his bed, dressed in only a strappy tank top and cute boy shorts?_

"I can't, it's not appropriate."

She broke out into a smile, "EJ, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't tell." She held out one of her pinkies already crooked for him to clasp within his own.

EJ hesitated, just the thought of touching her anywhere even as innocently as a pinkie swear was going to make it difficult for him to not want to pull her over to him and intimately explore that tempting body of hers. She kept her eyes on his, never looking down all the while patiently waiting for him to spill his secret to her.

EJ held out his hand, his much larger pinkie finger wrapping around her much smaller digit. "Philip told me he got a bj tonight and I'm not 100% sure he was telling the truth."

Sami didn't release her finger as she arched her brow, "Because why?"

"The guy hasn't ever gotten one before and the one night I fail to go with him as his wingman he gets a bj from one of the cutest girls in school?"

"Have you gotten one before?"

EJ didn't know what to say, should he tell her while he hadn't ever been a lucky recipient of one yet, he sure as hell wanted to be?

Sami pressed him further for an answer when it seemed like he had lost his ability to speak. "Cat got your tongue? Have you or haven't you?"

EJ recalled one of the best ways to avoid a question is to pose one yourself. "Have you?"

She broke out into a nervous laugh, "Silly, I can't get a blow job."

EJ decided to shift his weight on his bed, his hand slid up her arm and he pulled on it enough to cause her to tumble down where she was underneath him, "No, but you can get something else instead. Have you ever had someone to go down on you?"

She instantly blushed and EJ liked the tables to be turned with her being the one to pause before answering. She suddenly became mute as well only shaking her head no in response.

"Well let's remedy that then, shall we?" EJ grinned and began to spread her legs so that he could settle down in between them. He hadn't removed her boy shorts yet, but he would as he slowly ran his hands up her thighs, getting closer until…

He awoke with a start, full of frustration. He immediately realized what he happened. He'd just had a wet dream about Sami, his new sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Seven ~**

 **Written by Grey**

EJ threw his sheets back with a disgusted groan, looking at the clock. He hadn't had a wet dream in… he couldn't remember how long. He did what most sex obsessed teenage males did. Took matters into his own hands - quite literally and jerked off in the shower and that took care of _that_ charming little problem.

Now, he was forced to do the walk of shame to his bathroom. Thank fuck he was rich. If not, he would be making red faced shuffle to a bathroom down the hall, and could possibly be meeting someone else's eyes en route. Someone like, the girl he just blown his load over. His new sister. _Fuck my life._

Hissing as he sat up and the sticky mess inside his boxer shorts slid further down the inside of his thigh, EJ stood up grabbing a wad of tissues from his nightstand. He didn't even want to walk to his bathroom with that mess traveling any further.

"I am a dirty pervert. I cannot believe this happened. This is all fucking Philip's fault. I am going to kick his ass when I see him! Fuck him and Chloe fucking Lane with her gift of blow jobs." He muttered darkly, trying to shift the blame to someone he could be mad at, rather than analyze his own convoluted feelings.

His ears perked when he thought he heard a muted cry on the other side of the wall. Stunned into immobility for a few seconds, when the second cry came, he flashed into hyperdrive, stuffing his hand down inside his pajama pants. Armed with a handful of Kleenex, he gave the guilt goo an abbreviated clean up, tossing the evidence of his disasterous slumber in the direction of his garbage can. Grimacing at the state of his still damp undershorts, although concealed by his flannel pants, snatched the tshirt on the bottom of his bed and bolted for the door.

EJ didn't hesitate, Sami's door open before he'd even contemplated the repercussions of his actions. He closed the door without a sound behind him, his bare feet flying across the soft carpeting to her bedside. Through the curtains beside her bed, he could just make out her sleeping form. Her blonde hair scattered all over the pillow, another cry escaped her lips and he felt his heart break.

"No! Please don't leave me!" She whined, her hands reaching for something, but he wasn't sure what.

"Sami?" he whispered, unsure of what to do. Chad had had a few nightmares as a kid and he was the only light sleeper in the house, the rest of them sleeping with fans or white noise machines, so he'd been the one to console him. But he had a feeling this was _way_ more than that.

She cried out again, kicking one leg out from underneath the blankets. A noise of such anguished desolation coming from her throat that EJ's chest squeezed and his fists clenched. "Daddy please!"

"Sami, sweetheart," he tried a little louder, touching her gently, unsure of what he should do.

"No! No, no, no, no!" She cried. He could see the tears streaming down her cheeks and thought he was going to start crying right along with her, the burning so intense behind his own lids. "Please don't leave me alone. I'm so scared…"

"Sami," he pleaded, "darling you've got to wake up, it's ok, I'm here. I'll never leave you. But you've got to wake up, you're scaring me. Samantha, please."

The rumble of his voice coaxed her from the tortured nightscape that held her hostage and she flailed, pitching forward and latching onto his forearms. The latent strength of her small hands stealing his breath.

"EJ?" she sniffled, blinking, out of sorts. Her breath fanned out over his bare chest as her clammy fingertips dug into his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok. It's ok." He soothed. "I'm here."

Her breathing was so fast, her chest rising and falling at such a rapid rate he was tempted to raise the alarm himself to get someone in here. Anyone in here. Lexie especially, she would know what to do. What if something was wrong? Something more than the obvious.

Her entire body trembled and shook as she tried to rein it in, to get herself under control. He was awed by her. Not only by her physical presence, but by the mental strength that she obviously was calling upon.

"It's ok." He repeated, crouching down, making eye contact with her in the very dim lighting in her room. By God, she was stunning. Hair a mess, eyes glassy, tear streaked and swollen.

"I-I'm sorry." Her voice even was tremulous, and a wash of something so powerful surged over EJ. "I didn't mean to wake you." The fluttering of her eyes as she held his gaze. He saw something, so small, so broken, but she was fighting and apologizing for waking him. God, he just wanted to scoop her up and hug her and shield her away from the entire world. Slay dragons for her. A protective urge so immense he could scarcely stay upright.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I was up anyway." _Yeah no shit. Up because you busted a nut dreaming about licking between her thighs._ The mocking little voice of his inner id spoke up. He couldn't hold her eyes anymore and looked down at where she was gripping onto him for dear life still. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Sami smiled up at him, her breathing had regulated and although he felt like his heart was still going to explode, at least he wasn't worried she was hyperventilating and going to pass out anymore. "Thank you. Sorry." She abruptly released his arms, tracing over the skin she'd been braced so fiercely on. A flare of tingles zapped up his nerve endings where she touched him and he shivered. He pulled away from her, desperate to avoid the sudden surge of blood that rerouted south of his waist.

"For what?" He handed her the tissues that resided on the same spot on her nightstand they did on his own and had another attack of guilt.

"For squeezing your arms, I don't know. I feel like an idiot." She shook her head, mopping at her face.

"Stop, it's fine. Really." EJ tried to reassure her, his stomach was in knots, he couldn't even imagine how she was feeling. "I wanted to talk to you earlier. I guess if I want any time alone with you, I know to schedule it with you in the middle of the night." _Oh fuck, if that didn't sound creepy. She's going to run away from me screaming!_ He wanted to call the words back as they came pouring out of his mouth, but damned if she didn't giggle. And that made him willing to look like a creeper just to see her do it again.

"My nightmares are your nightmares." She offered, lifting a shoulder, the thin strap of Lexie's tank top sliding off the opposite side. EJ fought against his baser instinct to lower his eyes to check out what else may be on display.

"Do you want to talk about it?" While he wasn't sure he was ready to hear it, he didn't want to leave either. A perfect example of a catch 22.

An immediate tight shake of her head accompanied the return of wide eyed eye contact. EJ put his hands up, attempting to soothe, as he started to back away from the bed, "it's ok. We don't have to talk."

"EJ, wait!" She rocked up, reaching out, her hand fixing the strap of the tank. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone." His mouth dried and he swallowed over his suddenly too thick tongue. _Jesus, she'd tempt a saint. Why isn't she wearing one of my basketball shirts?_

"S-sure." He stumbled over his own answer.

"You don't have to." She blinked, decidedly uncomfortable. EJ stooped, tugging on his own tshirt, the one he'd dropped on her floor over his head, fighting against the urge to throw it at her instead.

"No, it's ok. I'm good." He sat down on the chair next to her bed, swiveling it back and forth. Sami settled back into her cocoon of blankets and smoothed her hair back away from her face with a heavy exhale.

"Thank you." She whispered, rolling on her side to look at him, tucking one arm up under her head beneath her pillow. The other she had on top of the blanket, her fingers tightly twisted into the fabric.

"You're welcome." EJ waited for a few moments, his leg tapping up and down in a vigorous rhythm, before he couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry, what do I do?"

"What do you mean?" Sami yawned, visibly trying to relax her fingers one by one.

"What do I do to help you?"

"Just you being here helps."

"Then I wont go anywhere until you fall asleep." EJ promised.

She smiled again, a shy tipping of her lips as her eyes fluttered closed and his heart lurched in his chest. He wanted to climb in with her, gather her in his arms and chase away the monsters that haunted her dreams. Truth be told he wanted to do much more than that. But for the moment, that would suffice.

About an hour before dawn, EJ woke up, with an awful crick in his neck, sprawled in the chair at an ungainly angle, but Sami had slept peacefully for the rest of the night. EJ stood, stretching his arms up over his head. He groaned, his shirt riding high up on his abdomen. Feeling the crusted remnants of his earlier dreams involving her, he thanked every deity he could think of that he didn't have a repeat performance while he was sleeping feet away from her.

He smiled down at her at her soft snores and crept out, careful not to slam the door on his way back to his own room. The tissue laying on the floor next to his garbage can was like a red flag that made him want to give himself a donkey punch and be done with it.

Taking the tissues, he trudged into his bathroom, finally using the bathroom and deciding that a shower would be the best use of his time. Then maybe he'd try and catch a nap before school. _School. Fuck._

~*~*~

Three hours later, he'd awakened when Chad banged on his door, peering around the casing.

"Get up schmuck. Lexie says we're leaving in ten."

"What?" he mumbled, blinking blearily at the alarm clock before practically levitating off the bed, shocked that he had been able to go back to sleep, before sprinting back to the bathroom. Stuffing his toothbrush into his mouth, he relieved himself while scrubbing away his morning breath. "Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"Didn't realize you needed a wake up call. You're usually the first one up." Chad answered, obviously enjoying seeing EJ so flustered.

"Shit." EJ mumbled around a mouthful of foam, spitting into the toilet before he flushed.

"You decent?" Chad knocked before stepping into the bathroom.

"Yeah, whatever." EJ replied, stepping up to the sink. Condensing his morning routine into a handful of minutes, he ran his hands under the water and then through his dark medium brown locks, shaking them loose. One pump of his favored product and another tousle of his head, had his hair falling into place.

"Such a diva." Chad grinned.

"Really, you're looking rather pretty yourself today." EJ raised one brow, casting a discerning eye over Chad's pressed black pants and black button down with a thin red tie.

"Game day, d-bag."

"Fuck!" EJ swore, darting out of the bathroom and into his closet. A few moments later they descended the stairs to where the girls were waiting. By unspoken agreement, the DiMera siblings were all dressed in red and black, including their newest sibling, who if EJ was paying attention, and he certainly was, looked incredibly hot with a pair of tight fitting denim leggings with a tight red long sleeved shirt and black vest. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Written by: Karen**

Usually EJ was a morning person being chipper to the point where it could be considered borderline annoying, especially to his siblings, who mainly grumbled most mornings. Although being rushed to get ready for school after oversleeping and then the realization that today was game day after having little to no sleep the night before, his day wasn't off to a great start.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Kristen cooed in his general direction which earned her a glaring look from him. "How you manage to look perfectly metrosexual coiffed with so little time still amazes me."

"I guess some of us possess natural beauty and don't have to get up two hours earlier than everyone else in the house to achieve the same effect," EJ snarkily replied as he prepared to head out the door and go to his car. Chad better be ready to roll or he'd be riding with Kristen or Lexie instead.

They all walked outside after EJ, Kristen right behind EJ ready to retort something equally snarky back until Lexie steered the conversation in a different general direction. "EJ, where are you headed?"

"To my car," EJ replied thinking they were all acting strangely when he kept walking away from them.

"We decided last night to all ride together, remember?" Lexie asked wondering if EJ had forgotten and was experiencing pre-game jitters especially since this was the first night he would be on the starting lineup for the varsity basketball team.

EJ halted his steps as he turned back to look at them, his eyes zoned in on Sami instantly feeling a mixture of guilt over his dream about her all the while remembering how it had felt to have her in his arms, clinging to him before she fully came out of her nightmare. He walked back over to the group, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok, are you all right?" Lexie asked with concern in her voice. While she loved all her siblings, she and EJ always seemed to have a special bond with one another.

"Why shouldn't the princess be all right?" Kristen butted in before EJ had a chance to answer Lexie's question.

"Kristen, I'm in no mood to deal with your shit today," EJ fired off before he thought better of it. _He bet Sami thought he was a real ass._

"Stop it Kristen," Lexie admonished as she thought the last thing Sami needed on her first morning to attend Salem High was to witness one of EJ's and Kristen's legendary fights. There had been too many of them to count between them and she was determined to stop their squabbling before it got any uglier.

"I'm not the one cursing," Kristen stated as she frowned at EJ.

"No, but you were the one to start it," Lexie declared. "Let's please try to be civil to each other this morning."

"Whatever," Kristen flounced off ahead of them and wrenched open the front passenger door of Lexie's Range Rover, not bothering to ask if she could be the one to ride up front with her older sister. Lexie let her go on and then linked her arm within Sami's whispering something neither one of the boys could hear.

Chad grinned as he walked by EJ and patted him on the shoulder, "Guess we get the back seat with Sami then."

EJ felt a flash of jealously just hearing Chad as he referred to Sami and there wasn't anything even suggestive in his younger brother's tone. _How would he feel when they were at school and he began to hear the comments about her from his friends?_

He was the last one into Lexie's vehicle with Sami sitting in between him and Chad. The second he settled down beside her their legs bumped into one another and he felt that damnable tingling again. His mind was instantly filled with visions of her like he had in his dream. The want to talk to her, touch her, taste her was assaulting his senses.

He closed his eyes for just a second and mentally tried to shake it off; he was going to have to learn how to deal with whatever this was that he was feeling for Sami. He could hear his father and Tony's voice both telling him to respect this girl, one who had been through so much she was having night terrors in her dreams.

"EJ, isn't that right?" Chad asked to bring him back into the conversation after it seemed like his older brother was completely zoned out this morning.

"Pardon?' EJ asked prompting Chad to repeat his question.

"I was telling Sami about some people she should steer clear of at school."

"Warning her of the evil Knox," Kristen supplied with a slight hint of disgust. "He isn't that bad Chadwick. In fact, I rather enjoy his company."

"You don't have to deal with him at basketball practice either," Chad replied matter of fact.

EJ agreed with Chad's opinion, Knox was a dick to them almost all the time. The senior resented the hell out of EJ and Philip making varsity surpassing some of Knox's cronies or as EJ like to think of them minions of the dark side. Knox ruled the school, if he liked you it was great, if he had it in for you then sucks to be you. So far he'd only made snide comments to EJ on the basketball court and occasionally in the locker room, but EJ tried his best to ignore him.

"Just let me know if any of the cheerleaders give you a hard time and I'll set them straight." Lexie stated as she kept her eyes on the road while driving.

"Those bitches will know better than to mess with our little sister," Kristen added with a hint of malice in her voice.

"I thought those bitches were your friends," EJ piped up finally ready to join the conversation if it involved getting a jab in at Kristen.

"They are," Kristen answered, "but there is only one queen bitch, **and I'm it**."

"At least you can acknowledge what we already know," EJ shot back as quickly as the words came out of Kristen's mouth.

"EJ cut it out!" Lexie stressed as she turned into the high school parking lot.

"Yeah, EJ cut it out," Kristen mimicked Lexie's verbal warning to her brother.

Lexie found a space in the parking lot and parked her Range Rover. Her voice suddenly sounding older than her mere 18 years, "Do I have to tell Father how badly you are both behaving on Sami's first day at school?"

"No," their reply was immediate, neither one of them wanted to be reprimanded by their father. It wasn't a pleasant time whenever it happened even if it wasn't very frequently.

"Ok then," Lexie smiled brightly considering the argument officially stopped. "Sami, you have your phone that father gave you last night?"

"Yes," Sami answered, the first time she had even spoke this morning, she had stayed quiet on the ride to school as she tried to observe their family dynamic when Stefano wasn't around them.

"It already has all of our phone numbers synced into your contacts, so if at any time you need us; just hit us up and we will be right there for you."

"Thank you Lexie," Sami's voice was appreciative as she looked at her new cell phone.

"So may we get out of the car now?" Kristen asked sharply as she gave EJ one last nasty look, just daring him to say something else to her.

Lexie tried to keep her cool, "Yes, you may go."

Kristen opened up the front passenger door, ready to leave when she heard EJ, "Adios queen bi…" But he stopped short of finishing that particular sentiment when he saw Lexie pulling out her phone ready to make good on her threat to tell their father about them fighting this morning before school started.

"Have a wonderful day Kristen," EJ quickly changed his tune to sugary sweet and Lexie put her phone back into her book bag.

Kristen rolled her eyes, refusing to reply to him and began to strut onward into the front of the school.

"I'll take you to the counselor's office where you can pick up your schedule and then show you around since Father said he made sure we would have most of our classes together," Chad offered as Sami gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Chad." Sami said as they made their way together onto the front of the administrative building of the high school campus leaving EJ to walk behind them.

EJ wanted to say he could take Sami there himself, but Chad was in her grade and it made more sense for him to be the one to show her around, once again a small fissure of jealously flared up inside him. _Stop it, you've already acted like a big enough jerk this morning._

Morning classes drug by, all EJ wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he couldn't and that made the sleepiness even worse. Top it off with a grouchy mood and by lunchtime he was ready to take off anyone's head who dared to cross him.

Philip nudged EJ as soon as they walked into the high school cafeteria. Sami was sitting with Chad and some other freshman, most notably Melanie Jonas and Gabi Hernandez amongst them. "Who is that girl? I know all the freshmen chicks and if I had ever seen her before, I would definitely remember her. She is hot with a capital H!"'

EJ didn't have to inquire who Philip was referring to; he instantly knew who had caught his best friend's eye. It was Sami, his younger sister.

"It's the newest addition to our family. That is Sami, my sister." EJ answered and waited for Philip to respond to this news.

"No really, who is she?" Philip asked him as he continued to check out Sami from afar.

"She's my new sister," EJ said testily.

Philip looked back at EJ as the realization dawned on him. This was the reason for the family dinner his best friend couldn't get out of last night. "Damn, you aren't kidding are you?"

"Do I have a reason to lie to you?"

"Well, sometimes you do…"

"Please, I don't come up with whoppers like the one you tried to make me believe last night."

"I sweat it's true, Chloe gave me…"

"Let's not discuss it," EJ prevented Philip from finishing his sentence. Whether or not his best friend knew it, the last thing Phil needed was for someone to overhear him telling EJ something of that magnitude.

"Yeah, I'd rather discuss the blonde bombshell," Phil couldn't help himself, he was fascinated by Sami. It had been a long time since a girl that beautiful had transferred into Salem High.

"Stop it right now," EJ stressed as he pushed Philip back into the lunch line so they could get their trays of food they would eat for lunch. Philip shut up long enough for them to get their food and then started to head over to the table where Sami and Chad were sitting.

"Let's go over here," EJ suggested as he steered his best friend away from making a straight beeline to Sami.

"You're no fun," Philip stated as he and EJ sat down at a relatively unoccupied table although as soon as they sat down some of the girls began to make their progression over to where they were sitting opting to come close to sitting near them, but not quite beside them. On any other day EJ would feel flattered by the attention, but today he was plain out cranky.

"Just thought I might need to remind you of our Bro Code," EJ brought up as he caught Philip outwardly staring at Sami again.

"Damn it EJ! We made that code up when we were ten years old and neither Kristen nor Lexie had boobs."

"Doesn't matter," EJ stated calmly. "If I need to remind you your sister Billie **did** **have boobs** when we made the code."

"Yeah every time you came over to the house you were looking at them, but EJ this is different. Sami's not your blood sister. She isn't, is she? I know your dad got around in his heyday, but…"

EJ warned him, "No, her dad was my dad's best friend and I'll kick your ass if you try to hit on **any** of my sisters, Sami included. That was our first rule we made up, no trying to hook up with each other's sisters."

"But I only have one and now you have three hot sisters." Philip whined which only won him a very angry stare from his best friend.

"Already fallen out of love with Chloe Lane so soon?" EJ queried as he spotted the beautiful brunette making her way into the cafeteria with a group of other cheerleaders in tow.

Philip huffed, "You don't play fair DiMera."

"Neither do you," EJ reminded him as he motioned for Chloe to come over to them which would instantly deter Philip from making any more mentions of Sami while they were in the presence of Chloe.

Philip managed to stage whisper to EJ before Chloe was in hearing range, "You're just jealous over what I got last night, something that's looking like it is doubtful you will be receiving anytime soon."

EJ raised his eyebrow, "Do I need to ask Chloe about the supposedly orgasmic gift she gave you last night?"

"Damn you EJ, you drive a hard bargain. I will not look at your new sister with lust in my eyes or try to bone her while you are not around even if you are being extremely selfish along with the pertinent fact that she is not a blood relative of yours."

"Bro code rule one," EJ quipped as Chloe flashed them both a smile and started to sit down beside Philip which immediately shut him up from mentioning Sami any more during the rest of lunchtime.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Nine ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Sami shifted from one cheek to the other, her butt already sore from sitting on the wooden bleachers. On a complete system overload, she let her long blonde locks fall around her face to shield her from the curious stares of everyone in the stands. She could feel them picking her apart. She hadn't lied to her uncle the previous night, but it didn't mean it wasn't exhausting. The first day of school sucked, there was no two ways about it. At least she'd already finished her homework.

Chad had gotten them into the study deck of the library before he had to be at first call for the game. He'd been with her for seven of the eight classes today. The only class they didn't have together was study hall, which was fine. She'd had to go and talk to the school nurse to do a height and weight check. She'd had her vision and hearing checked, then she'd checked her back to make sure she didn't have any spine issues. Then asked if she had any questions about any pertinent health matters, politely inquired if she needed a referral for any private matters. The nurse had actually been very kind and Sami felt if she were trouble, that she was someone she could go to in the school.

She heard a sudden increase in chatter from her left and swallowed the jolt of nerves that danced in her stomach. Fiddling with her cell phone, she wished she had a friend to text. Opening up her texting app, she decided to open up the only texts she'd received that day. Lexie's number was at the bottom, so she started there, rereading the message string.

 _Hope you're having a great day :-)_

 _I'm good. Thanks. You?_

 _I'm doing research for my Senior Thesis and am - So. Done._

 _Ouch. Sounds painful?_

 _Exactly._

 _Sorry, I will let you get back to it._

 _You're ok, I texted you remember. I just wanted to check in._

 _I'm ok. In lunch right now._

 _I know, that's why I texted you. Chad said this morning had been rather uneventful. Study hall go ok?_

 _Yep. I had to go to the nurse for some stuff._

 _Yes. She's very nice. If you need anything, don't be afraid to see her. She'll help you right out._

 _Good to know. That was my instinct too._

 _Ok. Well I will see you after the game._

She heard the voices coming closer and wished she had thought to download a game of candy crush or something. Pulling her phone closer, she flicked into the next text window, opening up the conversation she'd had with Kristen and fought against the grin that teased her lips.

 _What do u call it when Batman skips church?_

 _I have no idea._

 _Christian Bale._

 _Oh Kristen._

 _SMH. I know. It was pretty epic._

 _Dont quit your day job._ Sami couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Your name is Sami right?" A somewhat snotty voice came from her left.

"Excuse me." A rather dry male voice over powered the first. Sami couldn't help but look up. A man, probably around thirty years old, in dark jeans and a dark grey pullover was walking along the bleacher holding out a cup for Sami. "Here you go."

Sami turned to look over her shoulder behind her.

"Stefano's going to be a little late. Excuse me." He flicked an irritated look at the chit who had been ready to plop herself down next to Sami. She fluttered back to the gaggle from whence she came and he sat down, attempting to pass off the cup of some dark looking beverage.

"It's Pepsi, I think." He offered with a slight smile. "I'm Marco." Mediterranean, a sharp slanted nose with light brown eyes, he was rather attractive and Sami felt her cheeks heat a little. She could remember the name bandied around and felt a bit better. But still, you don't take candy, or drinks, from strangers.

"I'm good."

"Smart girl. Stefano will be pleased." He nodded, taking a sip from both cups, offering it to her once more before sitting them down on the bleacher in front of him. "Anyway, he got held up at a meeting, he should be here in ten to twenty, but he didn't want you to be here alone. So here I am."

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she almost dropped it. Incoming message from Kristen.

 _Relax, it's Marco, you look a cross between terrified and ready to lay him out._ She looked up to where the bubbly blonde cheerleader was watching with an eagle eye from the sideline of the gleaming court.

Within a couple of minutes, Chad's team was lining up to start the game and Sami's stomach was feeling queasy. A few minutes later, Stefano arrived, flanking her other side and she felt much better.

~*~*~

"Eeej! So deets, spill it dude!" Philip tossed his duffel bag toward the floor.

"Not now." EJ growled, rubbing his temple, acutely aware that everyone else on the team was as interested, if not more, than Philip.

"Come on DiMera. Who is this girl who came in to school and has been hanging with your bro all day? She's hot!"

EJ felt his hackles raise seeing his idol enter the locker room and prayed that he wouldn't enter in the conversation. Instead, he fiddled with the cap to his deodorant and gave himself another swipe beneath his arms. _No one likes a smelly baller._ "Meh, whatever. She's like my sister." He mumbled.

"Like your sister… but not, right? Cuz I'd be tapping that like a maple tree." The number four position piped in and EJ felt his entire body go rigid, before Philip reminded him of why he was his best friend.

"You're a fucking idiot, Bas! Were you dropped on your head as a baby? They've known each other from the cradle. While macking on a childhood bestie may be your thing. EJ has standards, you piece of shit!" Clad in only his boxers and shin high socks, puffing up his chest, Philip took aggressive strides into the other young man's space. It shouldn't have looked intimidating, but Bas took one look at an enraged Philip Kiriakis and wanted to beat a quick retreat.

"Enough!" Knox, the leader of the team, barked, pushing his way between the two. Testosterone was thick in the air. You'd think they pumped it in the ventilation system by the bucket load, and maybe they did.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Bas, a solid brick wall of a player, ebony skinned and normally sweet as day was long was quick to apologize. However, Philip was having none of it and shoved further into Knox's restraining arm.

"Kiriakis! Save it for the game!" The whiplike strength of the words struck a nerve and brought Philip back to the here and now and he veered back to his locker grunting as he yanked on his jersey and shorts.

"You didn't have to do that." EJ whispered after everyone had tried to avert their eyes. Philip jerked his chin without a word. EJ felt Knox's approach and didn't say anything else. _Great,_ EJ thought to himself, _now I'm going to have to suffer through an epic lecture because of Bas and Philip's dick measuring contest._

"Everything ok over here?"

"Yes sir. We're good." EJ answered, turning to meet the alpha head on. It would help if he didn't admire the hell out of the guy. Even if he was a colossal self-indulgent prick.

The corner of Knox's lip lifted in a smirk, "really? Sir?" A deep dimple winked from the curve of his cheek as his smirk grew into a full curved grin. "How about Knox? Or Guru? God among men, perhaps?" He chuckled, cuffing EJ on the arm. "Seriously, you guys are good, right?" EJ and Philip both nodded. "Good because we're really depending on you tonight. We're going to take some serious heat and we know that you two are more than capable of draining threes and adding points to the board." _If he wasn't nervous before, now I feel like I swallowed a spoonful of fire ants._ EJ thought, desperate to scratch at the live wire sensation in his belly.

"I've gotta go hit the head." Philip announced before careening off in the direction of the johns. Knox shook his head, watching as Philip disappeared around the cinder block wall. _I'm going to kill him slowly._ EJ decided.

"He's a hothead, that one."

EJ agreed with a wry twist of his lips, impressed as always, with Philip's unwavering loyalty. Above all wishing he'd had time for a nap because he was so fucking tired he could barely stand to be in the same room with himself right now, he was so pissy. "He is."

Knox lowered all six foot four inches of himself down on the bench next to him and proceeded to talk basketball, giving him pointers on how to defend and best succeed against the offense today. Letting him know that the Gators played dirty and their claim to fame was definitely roughing the shooter in the paint.

"Alright wussies." Coach blew a short whistle between his teeth as he sauntered into the locker room. "On your feet and circle around."

EJ wasn't expecting to play much, but for Knox to take precious time to give him some solid advice really did mean a lot. Knox Preston was a stand up guy. At least that is what EJ thought until he opened his mouth one last time. "Maybe I could come over this weekend. We could shoot some hoops, work on some defensive strategy. I'd like to meet your new sister. I'll text you, yeah?" Knox braced his hands on his knees, a glint in his eyes as he waited for EJ's curt nod in the affirmative before joining the rest of the team huddled around their coach.

Philip jogged out of the bathroom, joining in the pre-game pep talk from coach. It was their first game as Varsity players so they were both a little out of their element. Philip sidled up to him, his brows tight as he mouthed, "why the frown, Charlie Brown?"

EJ shook his head, waiting until Coach Dix had finished the hoo-rah point to the speech and the boys chanted pumping themselves up to go out and own the court.

Now more than ever, EJ wished he were still down on the JV team. He'd be playing with his brother for the first time since youth league. He didn't even know how they were doing? He craned his neck to try and see the closed circuit monitor, but wasn't able to get a good vantage point. If he were still on JV, it meant he'd be able to talk to Samantha for the first time since the wee hours of the night. This Varsity thing wasn't all it was cracked up to be. And he wouldn't have any justification to share airspace with Knox Preston, who had a feeling was going to be a huge fucking problem.

Taking his spot as fifth in line, EJ wiped his palms on the long silky material of his basketball shorts and blew his cheeks out.

"So who shit in your cheerios?" Philip asked from behind his shoulder.

"Who else?"

Philip chuckled.

"Took an awful long time in the can, was Chloe in there?" EJ couldn't help himself from sniping.

"I wish." He mooned, "just needed a breather. Dude, this sucks."

"Yep."

"I don't even know who won." The cheers from the crowd were really no indication. His mind had Knox's words stuck on a horrifying repeat. _I'd like to meet your new sister._ "Motherfucker."

"What?" Philip lifted the back of his hand to check EJ's temp. "What's wrong with you man, I just said they won."

"What?" EJ shook his head to clear the cobwebs as a deafening cheer rose from the doors in front of them. _Too fast. It's all going so fast._ EJ thought, blinking as he tried to absorb every detail of running out of the locker room and through the arch of the cheerleader poms.

"And starting as number ten, our center, sophomore shooter, Salem High's Warrior EJ DiMera!" EJ ran to shake his coaches hand, then fist bump the opposing coach and the refs before circling back through the center throng of the rest of the team where Knox and 1 other senior, Bas and 1 other junior were already waiting. The crowd was on fire, stomping and whooping like it was a sectional game. The air was electric. EJ could hardly stand it, he was so jazzed.

They took their spots on the sideline for a beautiful acapella rendition of the national anthem, during which EJ took his eyes off the American flag to scan the crowd for Sami. In a purely Twilight-ish moment, EJ swore the air shimmered around them, when their eyes connected across the gym and time felt like it stood still. He felt his body grow cold, then hot, then cold again, as the singer reached the high point pinnacle of the song. As she finished, Sami smiled and he did too. She mouthed good luck and he dropped his chin.

A lightness entered his chest that he hadn't felt earlier. Seeing Sami sitting between his father and Marco, Keeping the vultures and scarier beasts, other horny young men, at bay, had him ready to win.

"We've got this guys!" Knox smiled, making eye contact with him. "We're gonna kill it. Leave it ALL on the court!"

As they squared up on the half court line, EJ shook out his arms, bouncing from foot to foot.

"It's all you DiMera. Tip that Basketball! Up in the air DiMera. Warriors watch them fall!" Lexie led the girls on the sidelines as EJ stretched his right hand high. Sami clenched her fingers tight in her lap. Stefano chuckled and patted her knee.

"He'll be fine." He assured her.

"War-ri-ors! War-ri-ors! War-ri-ors!" The crowd energy was contagious as they stomped along with the cheerleaders.

With a flick of his wrist, EJ won the tip, passing the ball to Knox, who drove the ball down the court making an easy lay-up, 9 seconds into the game. While it wasn't an easy win, almost 2 hours later, the Varsity Warriors joined the JV Warriors in victory and EJ stumbled, elated but drenched in sweat into the locker room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 10**

 _Written by: Karen_

EJ was sweaty and tired after the basketball game. He played more than he thought he would, and when he was on court, he kept his mind of the game. He had to, or he'd be thinking about her instead.

Just those few seconds of eye contact with Sami before the game had somehow lifted his spirits tremendously. Her silent wish of good luck had made him feel confident, when only minutes before in the locker room frankly he'd been scared thinking he would fuck up terribly during the game.

Well he'd made it through this first experience of playing varsity, maybe he would get the hang of it soon and not feel like he was going to throw up before the start of every game. The rest of the team was quite loud congratulating themselves on the win and EJ had gotten a few pats on the back along with some way to go DiMera comments.

All he wanted to do right now was shower and then go home. It had been a long day and he was definitely feeling the effects of the lack of sleep he had gotten the night before. He grabbed a towel and headed to the showers. He felt so grimy there was no way he could wait until he arrived home to shower.

Before he could leave the main area of the locker room and hit the showers, Philip stopped him, "Where are you going?"

EJ held up a towel, "I've gotta take a shower. I reek."

"You usually do," Philip commented offhandedly, "but we have to go out and celebrate our big win tonight. Knox and some of the other guys asked if we wanted to go with them."

EJ shook his head, "I'm so fucking tired. I'm in no mood to party, plus I've got homework to do."

"I swear if you weren't my best friend I'd think you were a girl. We are finally being allowed into Knox's inner circle and you're snubbing your nose at the opportunity."

"I still don't know if I trust the guy," EJ said quietly.

Philip rolled his eyes, "You know how girls like us now? If Knox lets us hang out with him we will be able to get any girl in this school. Don't you ever want to get laid?"

"Life isn't all about getting laid Kiriakis."

"Are you even a 16 year old guy? That's all I ever think about is getting laid."

"Thus the reason I have a higher GPA than you," EJ retorted dryly as he turned away from Philip, then paused momentarily. "Anyway aren't you having the party of the year this upcoming Saturday?"

"Well, I've had a slight change of plans," Philip hedged.

"I knew they weren't going to allow you to have a party."

"Mom and Dad are still going away for a weekend, but not this upcoming weekend like they had planned earlier. There was some kind of mishap in one of the cosmetic labs for Countess Wilhelmina and Billie called her today, freaking out about it all. So of course Mom left immediately to go hold Billie's hand during this crisis. My father only made it worse when he made light of the situation and Mom left the house in a huff."

"Sure," EJ nodded. "Was this before or after you supposedly got a bj from Chloe."

"Kiriakis got a bj from Chloe Lane?" Knox asked stopping in his tracks to go to the showers when he overheard the two of them talking.

 _Damn, me and my big mouth. This is not going to end well_.

EJ was ready to try and remedy the situation until Philip just widely grinned and boasted, "Oh yeah, I sure did!"

 _My best friend is a dumb ass. Knox will broadcast this all over school by the end of tomorrow._

Knox hit Philip on the back, "Damn son. Chloe is fine. Way to go!" Then he left them behind as he disappeared into the showers.

"Why didn't you say I was lying?" EJ asked knowing if this got out whether or not Chloe had actually performed oral sex on Philip it was going to be a like a nuclear bomb exploding when she got a hold of Philip. EJ could already hear Chloe screeching hysterically in his mind.

"I'm not embarrassed by it," Philip rocked on his heels and flipped his towel at EJ. "Besides I'm not the one who is too afraid to do anything with a girl. I bet by the time we graduate you will still be a virgin."

"You're such an idiot," EJ rolled his eyes as he took off to the showers too.

"Well at least I'll be a laid idiot," Philip replied proudly as if that was the best thing in the world.

EJ flipped Philip a bird and walked on to the shower stalls, turning on a shower and letting the warm water run over him. All he wanted was to clean up and then go home. This had been one hell of a long day.

The rest of the DiMera family was patiently waiting on EJ to make his appearance after the basketball game. A few of the players on the team had begun walking out of the locker room to be greeted by friends and family, but EJ was still nowhere in sight.

Well almost all of the DiMera family was waiting patiently; Kristen was past ready to go. She had talked Stefano into taking the entire family out to one of her favorite restaurants since as she told her father they needed to celebrate the big wins over one of their biggest high school rivals.

EJ emerged from the locker room, walking side by side with Philip. Apparently they were both engrossed in some kind of conversation where EJ almost walked past his family until Kristen reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Whoa there," Kristen exclaimed as she prevented EJ from walking any further away.

EJ easily allowed Kristen to drag him away from Philip especially since he had told him repeatedly that he was not going out with the rest of the team tonight. Kristen waggled her fingers at Philip to shoo him away and he went away frowning at them both.

Before they went back to the family EJ spoke, "Hey, just wanted to apologize for this morning. It was uncalled for and you know I didn't mean it."

"I started it," Kristen admitted, "but you have to cut me some slack I'm PMSing."

EJ put his hands up to his ears, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you tell me what you just did."

Kristen yanked on one of his arms and pulled him into a hug, "Love you little brother."

EJ looked down at her affectionately, "You too big sister."

Stefano waved them over, "Come on children we are all going out to celebrate your victories."

"Yeah, Daddy agreed we could go to Chez Rouge tonight!" Kristen announced happily.

"Father, may I take a rain check while you all go out instead? I'm very tired," EJ stated honestly. Right now he was so worn out he felt like he lay down on the basketball court and go to sleep.

"Eeej, come on! We hardly ever get to all go out to dinner together. " Kristen pleaded, but he shook his head no even when she batted those puppy dog eyes his way hoping to change his mind.

Lexie added, "And I drove us all to school this morning. You don't have your car with you."

EJ hesitated momentarily, he didn't want to be the reason they had to change the plans they made after the games were finished. "I don't want to ruin everyone's night."

"I'll drive EJ home," Marco offered. "I need to get going since I plan on having an early start for work in the morning."

Sami asked quietly "If you don't mind, may I go home as well? It's been a long day. You all know how the first day of school is and today was mine at Salem High."

Stefano wanted to say no to both of their requests, but whether Sami had realized it or not she had called their place home and that was a step in the right direction in helping her heal from all the horror she had faced over the past few weeks.

"Marco, if you don't mind?" Stefano asked after contemplating letting his most trusted employee take two of his children home.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mind taking them home. Get your things and I'll meet you both out in the parking lot."

"Thanks for understanding Father," EJ slung his book bag over his shoulder while he waited on Sami to get hers too.

"It's quite all right. There will be other nights, other victories to celebrate. You did a fine job tonight my son."

EJ beamed under his father's praise as Stefano pulled him into a hug before letting him go. He pointed to Sami as she went to retrieve her book bag. "Look after your sister then."

"Yes sir, I will," EJ answered hating the feeling of conflict that arose once again over Sami being referred to as his sister.

Stefano watched them both walk away for a few seconds before he turned back to his other children and said, "Well let's go then."

"You brought the limo to the game?" EJ asked as Marco opened up the back door for EJ and Sami to enter the car.

"Your father was running late and I didn't want Miss Sami to be by herself when the basketball games began this evening."

Sami gave him a small smile. "Thank you Marco. That was very nice of you."

"I enjoyed your company tonight, so thank you."

EJ noted Sami was blushing slightly as she entered the limo first and then EJ followed behind her. They sat on opposite seats facing one another, both tossing their book bags to the side. After the door was closed and Marco got into the driver's seat to start up the limo Sami finally spoke to EJ, "I wanted to apologize to you again."

EJ's brow furrowed, "For what? You haven't done anything wrong to me."

"For waking you up and keeping you up so late last night when you needed your sleep…" She let her voice trail off thinking of what an inconvenience she must be to all of them even if they were being so kind to her. She lowered her head as she felt the tears she had successfully held at bay all day long threaten to start falling.

EJ moved over to the seat Sami occupied and sat down beside her, he placed his fingertips under her chin, "Hey, no apologizing for that at all. I was glad I could be there for you last night. I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through. Anytime you need me, I'll be here for you, no questions asked unless you want to tell me."

EJ was being so sweet, it made it all the worse as Sami took a deep breath and forced herself not to cry in front of him. "But I was the reason you were so tired and then you and Kristen got into an argument before school and …"

"Kristen and I will argue no matter what, it's what we do. That wasn't your fault."

"Are you sure? I mean we all had to ride together because it was my first day of school."

"We all wanted to ride with you. We're happy you are a part of our family. So was the first day ok for you? I'm sorry I didn't text you to see how you were doing."

Sami nodded her head, "That's all right. Lexie did and Kristen sent me corny jokes and Chad was with me all day in my classes. He introduced me to everyone. They all seem nice enough."

EJ asked her, "It basically sucked didn't it?"

"Yeah, but things will get better. Things are getting easier, as easy as they can be considering." She paused as if the words were too difficult to articulate. "Can we not talk about it yet? I'm not ready to go into how everything went down when my father died and then having to deal with starting over at a new school, living an entirely new life."

What she wasn't saying was what made EJ's heart hurt for her. He wished he could take her in his arms and hold her tightly, never allowing anything bad happen to her ever again. He nodded, "We don't have to talk. Just know when you need someone to talk to. I'm here for you."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you," Sami said as EJ settled down further in the seat and before she knew it he had fallen asleep resting his head against her shoulder. It felt like her heart had skipped a beat and she admonished herself, EJ thought of her as a sister nothing more, nothing less.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Eleven ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Sami stared unblinking as EJ's head lolled off from her and back against the plush leather and felt a funny hitch in her chest, she smothered a perverse urge to smack him and wake him up. Or hook her arm around him and pull him back down. Then as Marco hit a bump, she fought a converse urge to jump into the front seat and yell at him to slow down and be more careful. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Shaking her head at her ridiculousness, she tipped her chin to take the opportunity to study him while he slept and think back on the past couple of hours.

She'd never really been one to attend basketball games back home, consequently, she hadn't really known much of what was going on during the game. She'd surprised herself by wanting to know though. While she'd been nervous for Chad's well-being during his game. She'd been pissed for EJ's during his. Those Gator bastards had been playing dirty, at least by her estimation. EJ had taken several free shots, throws, or something like that, while everyone else had to watch him shoot. Her body had been tight as a bowstring every single time he'd stepped to that magical line. Stefano and Marco had seemed completely unfazed, they'd tried explaining the game to her, shouting out encouragement to the team as needed.

At one point, EJ had been gotten knocked flat on his ass and Stefano and Marco had both been on their feet, adding their boisterous shouts to the crowd around her. She'd wanted to join in, but didn't really know how. Embarrassment had warred with urge to pummel the hell out of the number twenty three that had taken the cheap shot at him.

A soft rumble echoed in his chest as he snored softly and she felt the tingle in her chest grow. She bit her lip, trying to hide the smile that was growing larger by the second. He kind of reminded her of a puppy. She was sure that he wouldn't appreciate the comparison, but the way he'd fallen asleep at a second's notice after playing hard. They way he was all arms and legs.

 _You should take a picture, it would last longer._ The harpy little voice in the back of her head harassed and she blinked, darting her eyes around the minimal mood lighting inside the back compartment of the limo. Sliding her phone out and after making sure that it was silent, snapped a picture of the sleeping beauty.

Guilt swamped her, tamping out the overwhelming surge of embarrassment that had been almost choking her. She should delete it. She knew she should delete it. But of course, the limo stopped moving and she panicked, closing the camera app.

A few moments later, the rear door opened and Marco leaned his head in. He smirked, seeing EJ still dead to the world. "Guess I should have driven around a bit more."

"He was out after about five minutes I think." Sami whispered.

"Too big for me to carry inside anymore, he's gonna have to wake up." Marco grinned, as if letting Sami in on a secret.

"Hmmm." EJ woke with a start, wiping his hand over his mouth as he sat up. "Shit. I'm sorry." He shifted in the seat, once more thankful for minimal lighting, because he had managed to wake up with a man sized problem in a typical teenaged reaction to being in such close proximity to a girl that he was fighting some crazy conflicted feelings for.

Marco frowned, "you ok kid? Didn't get your bell rung during the game, did you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just tired." EJ shook him off, extending his arm to Sami to show her out of the limo first. If he was being honest, good manners were ingrained. If he were being entirely truthful, he wanted the opportunity to check out the fit of those dark fitted jeans over the curve of her ass as she was bent climbing out of the limo. He immediately regretted his decision as more blood pounded into his groin.

She waited for him to join her on the sidewalk in front of the door leading into the foyer of the mansion. He managed to straighten with a groan.

"I'm going to go park the limo, you two ok?" Marco asked as he crossed behind the trunk, making his way back to the driver's side door.

"Yes, thank you." They both answered. As he pulled away, EJ again, gestured for her to precede him, hoping he could deflect the penetrating fire of her blue eyes. Not to mention, use the cold January air to his advantage. _Fuck!_

"What?" He asked as they got to the front door. _Please stop looking at me._

"You sure you're ok?" she asked softly as he held it open for her.

"Of course, I'm fine, why?"

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?" Their eyes connected again as Harold met them in the foyer. Sami felt a distinct shift in the air between them, but he didn't answer before they were interrupted.

"Mister EJ, Miss Samantha, welcome home. I've got pizza in the dining room."

"No offense, but I'm gassed." EJ groaned, swinging his eyes from hers, she felt his withdrawal as a physical pain and struggled not to retaliate as she'd seen Kristen do several times in the day she'd been here. _Wow, has it really only been a day?_

"Of course." Harold smiled, clapping an indulgent hand on his arm as EJ went to walk around him. "Congratulations on your win tonight, young sir."

"Thank you Harold." EJ paused, accepting the praise and dropping his chin in due deference.

"I'll bring you up some dinner."

"That's not necessary." EJ shook his head, feeling very uneasy all of a sudden.

"Nonsense, you will eat." Harold insisted, turning on his heel and leaving the two of them alone in the large drafty foyer.

"Good night." Brusque, EJ chewed the inside of his cheek, feeling like ten times the asshole, as he slung their bags over his shoulder and began to take the stairs two at a time, bolting as though the hounds of hell were hot on his heels.

"Good night." _What the hell was that about?_ She wondered as she watched him cut and run - from her.

~*~*~

Sami looked in the mirror, turning to one side. His shirt hung to her knees and her elbow and it smelled - like heaven. Grabbing the emblem of the warrior in the center, she drew it to her nose and inhaled. _I can't even pinpoint what exactly the smell is… it's just him. Like clean laundry and the middle of the woods and the beach at the same time. Bliss. That's what it is._

"What are you doing?" the voice of her best friend echoed from the speakerphone on the counter.

"What?" Sami snapped, dropping the shirt and looking around, anxious that someone had spotted her being - a normal fifteen year old girl.

"You, where'd you go just now?"

"I was getting dressed." She stretched, pulling a face at herself in the mirror.

"Lies."

Sami snorted, snatching the phone from the counter, hitting a button on the screen then pinching it between her shoulder and her ear, smiling when a waft of EJ's scent reached her nose again. "I went to a basketball game tonight. Two actually. For my new brothers."

"Mmmm. Hot sweaty basketball players. Running up and down the court. Slamming their rock hard bodies into each other. Throwing balls around. Sounds heavenly." She sighed into the receiver. "And don't think I didn't notice the fact that you evaded my question. I'm onto you bitch."

Sami chuckled. "Gah, you're brutal."

"I know. That's why you love me so much."

"I do. Nikki, I so do." Sami swallowed over the lump that suddenly lodged itself in her throat.

"Don't do it."

"Do what?"

"Cry. Don't do it. I'm not there with rocky road ice cream and emergency concealer for the zits that will inevitably show up afterward."

Sami sniffled harder, pressing her lips together to try and staunch the sob that threatened.

"Sami…" she drew the syllables out. "Come on, I was teasing."

"I know. I just miss you, Nicole."

"So invite me out. You've got like a mega mansion now, right? Your uncle wont care, will he? We could be like ninjas, skulking around all double oh seven. In fact, you don't even have to ask him. Let's see how long it takes him before he realizes I'm there!"

The bark of laughter surprised her as she tucked her legs up under her butt, her eyes blurring around the edges as the tears gathered in the corners. "What about school?"

"What about it? You really think Daddy duJour of the second, and Mommy Dearest Faye will care that I'm not here? A-choo." Nicole fake sneezed. "Pardon me, but I'm allergic to bullshit."

Sami giggled again and snuggled down into her covers. In her minds eye she could see Nicole slumped in her favorite position in her old bedroom. One leg kicked over the arm of the recliner she'd begged her dad to let her move into her room when they'd gotten new living room furniture. One long leg swinging back and forth as they chattered back and forth about anything and everything, or nothing at all.

"Maybe for spring break you could come out?" Sami offered, a tiny quiver prickling low in her stomach. The realization hitting her hard. This was home now. Spring break was still three months away. Her entire life was here now. California. Her friends. Her everything was there and she wasn't going back. Everything except her house was there. That was gone. Decimated to a pile of rubble and ash. Poof. Gone.

"Maybe? P-shaw, bitch, I've already made plane reservations and packed my suitcase." Nicole declared. Sami grinned, she could count on Nicole. "So got a boyfriend yet?"

"Uh no." Sami shook her head, although, she knew that she was alone in her room.

"Are you kidding, you've had 24 hours, what are you waiting for? Are the boys in Salem blind as well as stupid? That's it. I'm staging an intervention. Brandon!" Sami held the phone away from her ear, as Nicole screamed for her brother. "We've gotta go rescue Sami from the brainless."

"Shhh." Sami giggled again. "You're crazy. You know that, right?"

"I do. And no worries. Brandon isn't here. I'm in the bathroom." Nicole laughed.

"TMI!" Sami cried, flipping over onto her stomach and laughing into her pillow.

"No such thing, girlfriend. No. Such. Thing. Remember when I told you how I lost my virginity?"

"Gah," Sami groaned. "Please no, you scarred me for life."

Nicole cackled into the phone. "I know, I'm sorry. I sometimes wonder if that's why you're still a virgin. It's not is it? I was exaggerating. It's not that bad, I promise. I didn't lose a liter of blood. It didn't _really_ look like a crime scene in his bed. It wasn't my fault that he was hung like a horse. Just a word to the wise. Your first time out of the gate don't fuck a guy that is packing a summer sausage in his gym shorts, stick with a hot dog, got it?"

"Ack!" Sami squealed, burying her face deeper. "Stop! For the love of God! Shut up!" As she burrowed, she didn't hear the light tapping on her door, or the second set of harder knocks. It wasn't until the third much harder raps against the wood that she removed her face from her plush cocoon and completely out of breath called out a breathless, "come in!"

"Oooh, who's coming into your room in the dead of night?" Nicole chattered into her ear.

Harold stood at the door waiting for her to bid him inside. "Is this a good time?"

"Sure." Sami sat up in her bed, "Nikki, hang on a sec, ok?" She covered the mouthpiece with one hand, "Harold is everything ok?"

"Harold? Ew, that sounds like a horrible name for a brother. We need to give him a really cool code name. Like… Jesus, I got nothing. Harold? Fuck, I thought your uncle was a cool guy, that's a really lame name for a kid. He must be either super hot or get the shit kicked out of him daily."

"Nicole!" Sami hissed into the phone, as Harold carried a tray into her room, her face flaming with contact embarrassment. "Shut up!"

Harold's eyes flicked to hers as he set the silver tray, complete with a silver domed plate on the bottom of her bed. As if he could hear the other end of the phone call. The guilt swirled in her stomach like sludge. "Of course, Miss Samantha."

"Miss Samantha?" Nicole drawled in her ear, before she exploded into laughter. "Oh Lawdy me! Lady fancy pants of the manor! I am _so_ coming for spring break!"

Sami swore she saw the corner of Harold's mouth twitch before he turned to walk out into the hallway.

"Thank you Harold!" She called to his back. "Nicole, you're impossible!" she grumbled, throwing herself backward onto her pillows. But then as she waited to hear her bedroom door close, she watched Harold stoop to grab something and then he strode right back in.

She jack-knifed right back up, before getting the chance to say anything else.

"Just bringing more linens." He explained, depositing an extra stack of blankets and pillow at the end of her bed before pausing at the end of her bed. "Do you need anything?"

"I don't… I have more than enough pillows and blankets?" She gestured to the monstrous pile behind her, shaking her head in confusion.

"You can never have too many pillows." Nicole chirped in her ear.

Again Sami would have sworn she saw a gleam in Harold's eye, but he just shrugged and said, "it gets cold in here at night. I just wanted to be sure you were comfortable."

"Thank you," she smiled, her stomach rumbling as the aroma of the pizza reached her nose.

"Eat up, before it gets cold." He grinned, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Nikki, I'm gonna go. I'm starving."

"Wait!" Nicole screeched, "who is Harold? Which brother and is he hot?"

"The butler," Sami exclaimed, her taste buds practically jumping off her tongue in protest of the wait, as she snatched the tray closer to her and lifted the lid off the plate. At her first sight of Chicago pizza, she moaned aloud.

"A butler?! Fuck a visit. I'm moving in!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Written by: Karen_

After hanging up with Nicole, Sami practically devoured two pieces of the pizza Harold had brought her within minutes. It was so freaking good she couldn't help but lick her fingers afterwards, plus she didn't want to get anything on the t-shirt of EJ's he had offered for her to use the night before. He must have tossed it into her room while she had still been speaking to Harold downstairs after his abrupt departure.

She walked into her private bathroom to brush her teeth and take off the traces of mascara she had worn today. She hadn't opted to wear any other makeup beyond tinting her eyelashes a darker shade along with some lip-gloss on her lips. Kristen had readily offered up a vast supply of makeup supplies that she claimed she didn't use half of what was stored in her vanity. Sami tried not to look so surprised when Kristen showed her everything she owned in cosmetics. Secretly Sami thought Kristen's huge stash of makeup would make a great display at Ulta or Sephora.

Sami went back into her spacious bedroom that Stefano had deemed was her room for as long as she wanted and while she appreciated all the DiMera family was doing for her, her heart still ached to be back in California. It had always been just her and her dad and now not to hear his laughter, see his smile or just spend time talking with him. It was such a difficult thing to try to adjust to living without him being around.

Talking to Nicole made Sami homesick for so many things, her father first and foremost, but she had to keep strong, she was his legacy. Her father hadn't raised her to be some weakling, he had wanted her to be tough and resilient and now she knew why he'd been so hard on her. If she was going to survive in this world without him, she needed to be able to take care of herself.

She looked over to the wall, the one that separated EJ's bedroom from hers and wondered why he had suddenly bolted after they had entered the house. She didn't understand it, for a split second they seemed so close and then the closeness disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

Maybe she was reading way too much into things, _of course she was_ , between missing her dad, her home, her friends, she was just a tangled mess of emotions. EJ had been so caring the night before calming her after her bad dreams that she instantly latched onto him. She was making more out of things then was there and had once again gotten caught up in the moment tonight when he had looked into her eyes.

Tonight, she prayed she would sleep and not have nightmares plague her like the ones from the previous night. She looked around her room and wondered what to do to occupy her mind, all of her homework was completed and she wasn't in the mood to watch the flat screen TV that was mounted on one wall of her bedroom.

She thought about the vast library in the mansion and considered a good book might help her keep her mind occupied until she was tired enough to go to sleep. She was pretty sure she remembered how to get to the room. There were so many rooms in this place, a person could get turned around and go into another room by mistake.

Maybe this weekend, she could tour the house more thoroughly, get a better feel of the entire layout, plus traverse the grounds outside. The DiMera mansion and surrounding acreage was huge, way bigger than anything she ever dreamed of living in personally.

They were all so nice to her, accepting her immediately and quite honestly she hadn't expected to feel this welcome upon her arrival. If it had not been in her father's last will and testament, she doubted she would have come here. Nicole had wanted her to move in with her and her family. Sami's friends had begged her not to leave California, but Sami was determined to honor her father's last wishes for her if she wasn't of age yet, which would be three more years from now.

She glanced over to the tray which still held two remaining pieces of pizza and debated what to do with it. She could eat them, but she wasn't blessed with a super high metabolism like her bestie Nicole was since the girl could eat anything and not gain an ounce. Plus it probably didn't hurt Nicole was tall enough to be a model. Sami looked down at her frame, five foot five inches, was as tall as she ever was going to be, and she sincerely doubted she was going to have another growth spurt anytime soon.

So instead of trashing the pizza because it was too good to waste she was going to take it to EJ. Even if he had stated he was too tired to eat he had to be hungry after playing in the basketball game.

She looked at her outfit she was wearing, surely it was appropriate enough to wear to just take the remaining pieces of pizza to him. She felt comfortable wearing EJ's t-shirt. It was roomy enough for her to move around in and long enough to go past her boy shorts she liked to sleep in at night. All she was going to do was take him the pizza, tell him a quick goodnight and then go searching for the library afterwards.

She opened her bedroom door and quietly took the few steps it was to EJ's bedroom. She almost turned back for a moment; perhaps he was already fast asleep again. He had conked out on her in the limo, but something spurred her onward even if she didn't want to put a name as to why she wanted to seek him out before she went to sleep tonight.

She lightly rapped on his bedroom door and waited to hear if he was going to ask her to come into his room. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was less than a minute, EJ came to the door, his eyes alighting on the girl standing outside of his bedroom who had been on his mind almost nonstop for the past twenty-four hours.

 _Thank god I wasn't whacking off,_ although he had seriously contemplated it after he had hurriedly left her in the foyer of the mansion. Apparently, Sami didn't have a clue as to how close he had been to giving into the sudden surge of wanting to pull her into his arms and kiss her when he'd had when he looked into her eyes while they had been at the front door earlier.

Sami held up the tray of pizza, "I know you said you weren't hungry, but EJ this pizza is amazing. I don't see how you could willingly pass it up."

A teenage girl who actually claimed she liked to eat, well that was out of the ordinary. Most girls in his high school acted like they never ate more than a few bites of anything, his sisters included.

Sami raised an eyebrow when EJ had failed to speak, "I can hand it off to you out here in the hallway if you don't want me to come into your bedroom."

EJ shook his head; he needed to stop these crazy thoughts in his head about this girl. "Forgive me for my momentary lapse in manners, please come into my room."

"Thanks," Sami breezed past him and he caught of slight whiff of perfume, she smelled so good and she was actually wearing his t-shirt and it appeared nothing else, but that couldn't be possible or he'd blow a load while she was in the room with him.

She handed the tray to him with the remaining two pieces of pizza left on it and scampered onto his bed. She crawled up on the end of it and he caught a glimpse of some kind of shorts peeking out from underneath his t-shirt.

 _You can do this; she's wearing shorts, but look at those legs_. _What I wouldn't do to have them wrapped around me._

Sami's pulled her lightly tanned legs up to her chest and waited for him to join her on the bed. At least he wouldn't have to ogle her breasts outright since her hands were clasped just beneath her knees.

 _She has no freaking clue how attracted I am to her at all. I seriously want to jump her bones because she is on my freaking bed!_ It was a pretty sure bet he would be jacking off later to visions of her being in his bedroom.

EJ went to his bed and sat in front of the headboard where he could lean back against it.

"So are you gonna eat or just stare at it all night?" Sami asked since EJ still hadn't taken one bite of that delicious pizza and it was absolutely too good to waste.

Suddenly visions of him actually going down on her filled his mind extremely similar to his dreams of her from the night before. _Oh hell yeah I want to eat it. I want to feast on you until I make you scream out my name while you are cumming._

"EJ, are you all right?"

 _You are a complete pervert DiMera. Snap out of it already._

"Pardon?"

"Are you going to eat the pizza or let it go to waste?"

EJ looked down at the pizza on the tray he had placed in his lap and hoped what was beginning to feel like a never ending erection wasn't evident. He was so hard right now he was afraid he might tip over the tray.

"I'm going to eat it," EJ stated and finally picked up one piece of the pizza and took a bite.

"It's good, isn't it?"

 _At the moment he was sure there were some other things that would taste much better and one of them was sitting prettily on the end of his bed at the moment._

He chewed the pizza and hope he could get it down without spitting it out. With one hand he reached for a bottle of water he had on his nightstand and took a sip.

"This is really good, thank you."

"Well even if you said you weren't hungry, you need to eat."

 _I want to eat her instead._

He didn't act upon his basic instinct and forced himself take another bite of pizza.

Sami stood up from his bed and looked around his room. She needed to stop bothering him and let him go to sleep. She didn't want to be the reason he was dead tired tomorrow like he had been today. "Well I just wanted to tell you goodnight. Sweet dreams EJ."

He was torn, he should get up and walk her to the door, but if he did she was going to see what a hard on he was sporting. There was no way he could hide it with those sweatpants he was currently wearing.

"Thank you for this, I was hungrier than I thought," EJ held up the second piece of pizza and took a bite of it even though he could barely taste the flavors.

"You're welcome. Good night EJ."

"Good night Sami and if you need anything please let me know. I'd be there in a flash."

 _Anything at all. I can think of several things I really want to do to you. For you. With you._

Sami nodded her head and smiled. She walked out of his bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her.

EJ immediately moved the tray to the floor beside his bed and reached over to grab a tissue to spit out the piece of pizza he'd been chewing. He wadded up the tissue and aimed for the trash bin easily sinking the tissue inside of it.

 _Maybe I'm more like Kiriakis than I originally thought because I want her, really want her, more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life so far._

EJ looked down at his pesky problem and there was only one thing he could do to possibly prevent a repeat performance of his wet dream last night. He sighed and headed to his bathroom. He was going to take another shower, preferably a very cold one.

Luckily EJ didn't wake up to another sticky situation like he had the previous night. Although his slightly grouchy behavior was puzzling his siblings with his lack of morning enthusiasm he liked to expound upon all of them.

"What's up with EJ?" Chad whispered to Kristen as his older brother walked past them without a word in greeting, opting to grab a granola bar instead since he was running late again this morning too.

"I think he may be PMSing," Kristen replied back in a whisper as well because she wasn't used to EJ being in a bad mood two consecutive days in a row.

Chad choked back a chuckle when EJ's eyes narrowed upon them. "Am I riding to school with you this morning?"

EJ shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter to him if Chad did or not until Sami walked into the room and immediately Kristen offered to drive both Chad and Sami to school with her and later on they would figure out who was riding with whom after the school day and their various practices ended.

EJ frowned as soon as they left the room.

 _Damn it, I wanted to drive Sami to school. Well I want to do more than drive her to school, but that would suffice for the moment._

Lexie strolled past EJ and then stopped before walking out the door, "What is wrong with you EJ? You look mad at the world this morning."

"It's nothing; I just didn't sleep good last night." Better to offer up a variation of the truth to Lexie or she would surely see right through him and if she guessed he was having feelings for their new sister, it would be very difficult to explain it even if it was Lexie.

"Are you sure?" Lexie tiptoed so she could place the back of one hand to his forehead to check to see if he was running a temperature.

"Yes doctor, I'm perfectly fine," EJ managed a teasing smile to emerge upon his face as he moved his head back away from her hand.

"Okay, I just worry about you," Lexie reached for her book bag and waited for EJ to join her so they could walk to their vehicles together. "You're my little brother and I love you."

"I love you too," EJ immediately replied. While his world might be off kilter with Sami moving into the mansion he was so grateful for the closeness he and Lexie shared with one another. As they parted ways, EJ thought he needed to hide his feelings better, if Lexie suspected the turn his thoughts had taken towards Sami these last few days he would have to confess what was going on with him and to be quite honest he wasn't really sure of everything himself.

Another crazy day at school ensued as the rumor mill began to churn with snippets here and there surrounding Chloe and Philip. By the time lunchtime rolled around EJ was hoping things would be dying down, but the exact opposite was happening.

Once again, EJ steered Philip away from going to the table where Chad and Sami were occupying. He did manage a wave of his hand in her direction after he sat down opposite Philip. Sami's face lit up when she saw him and she gave him a big smile before someone else garnered her attention back to whatever conversation they were sharing at her table.

"Are you never going to let me sit by your new sister during lunch?" Philip asked before taking a bite of food.

"No," EJ automatically answered without hesitation.

"Greedy bastard," Philip commented.

EJ was about to respond to such disparaging words from his best friend when Rafe Hernandez approached their table. EJ hoped he would walk on by since he despised Rafe. They played on the Salem High soccer team together and Rafe was an egotistical ass.

"DiMera, pass along to your younger brother he needs to stop flirting with Gabi. She's too young to have a boyfriend and I don't want that jerk trying to fill her head with things he doesn't mean and then break her heart when he finds a new girl to turn his head."

"First off my brother Chad is not a jerk and secondly if you want to tell him something, tell him yourself. Plus, I think you are seeing things that aren't there. Chad and Gabi are just friends; they have been since middle school."

"I'm just giving you a friendly warning. I might not be as nice to him as I was trying to be with you." Then Rafe stalked away from their table.

As soon as he left EJ and Philip both said simultaneously, "What a douche."

Then a few minutes later Knox and one of his best friends Damon passed by their table. Knox stopped for a second, "Way to go Big D. You played a great game last night."

"Thanks Knox," EJ responded and then Knox was on his way too.

"You've got to be kidding, Big D?" Philip sneered since Knox didn't say anything to him, only EJ before he walked away.

EJ smiled and looked downward at his lap, "Well if the shoe fits."

"Oh please, if he were speaking of dick size then I'd be Big K."

EJ paused and then stated, "Hmm, Big K reminds me of K-Mart. You want your genitalia being equated to a discount chain store. Kind of sounds like that would be inferring less not more."

"Special K then," Philip offered up since EJ had made of his idea of being called Big K.

"A breakfast cereal instead?" EJ asked matter of fact.

Philip retorted "Fuck you."

"You forgot to add Big D," EJ supplied as an epithet.

Then their joking was immediately halted though when they witnessed Knox had walked over to Chloe Lane saying something to her as she walked out of the serving line and after he had spoken to her, a scream resounded throughout the entire lunchroom which was directed at none other than Philip.

"Philip Kiriakis, you mother fucker!"

"Oh shit," Philip muttered as he tried to gather up his things before Chloe could arrive at their table, but he wasn't fast enough and before he knew it Chloe had dumped her entire tray of food on him.

"You lying jackass," Chloe screamed even louder as her tray clattered to the floor after all the food had landed on various parts of Philip's body. In shock, he didn't move and that gave Chloe another moment to take her milk carton and pour it all over his head, immediately soaking him.

EJ tried to stifle his laughter, but he couldn't help it as he commented, "Well maybe you could be called Special K since apparently both get covered with milk."

Then everyone around them started to come closer as Chloe began calling Philip names that would make a sailor proud.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"Sami, right?" A smooth voice interrupted her as her hand was halfway to her mouth. She could say this for Salem over California. The school lunches were nothing to sneeze at. The pieces of mandarin orange, crisp romaine lettuce and tangy chicken from the Chinese chicken salad she was devouring hung from her fork as she brought her chin up with a sharp jerking movement.

She felt the movement mimicked on her left as Chad thumped his elbows down on the table. "Rafe. What do you want? Whoa, what the hell is going on over there?" He half stood, moving to get a better look at a table across the cafeteria where Chloe had flown into an absolute diva like, hysterical rage at Philip. "Oh shit! Oh SHIT!" Chad repeated as Chloe took both her palms and gave Philip a hard shove pushing him backwards. "I'll be right back."

Slick as anything, Rafe sat down next to Sami as she, along with the rest of the student body watched the teenage drama between Chloe Lane and Philip Kiriakis unfold.

"So how are you liking our fair little town?" Rafe asked, turning his entire body toward her, giving Sami his complete attention. His Hispanic heritage, clad in black leather jacket ensured that he stood out if for nothing else than the majority of the student population was Caucasian and either in sports gear or designer duds.

"It's nice." Sami said, behind her hand after chewing and swallowing the mouthful of salad she had in her mouth. _Maybe the salad wasn't such a good idea._ She thought to herself. _I don't have Nikki here to check my teeth. I don't even really know where the bathroom is to look in the mirror. Oh my god. What if I have a sesame seed or big piece of lettuce stuck between my two front teeth. This is such a nightmare. Look at his teeth? They're too white to be real. He must be from L.A._ Sami blinked, realizing he'd been talking and she had no idea what he'd been saying.

She faked a cough, desperate for a distraction, before she had to answer a question or respond in some inane manner to - what she was sure was very important to him - conversation, reaching for her water bottle. The impostor cough turned into a real one, when Rafe jolted at the same time. His much larger hand going for the bottle at the same time, when she tried to snatch her hand back the resulting commotion sent the water bottle spilling all over the table and her squeal echoed out, stealing the attention of several. They hustled to help clean up the mess and Sami felt her cheeks flame in mortification.

EJ's spidey senses tingled and he flicked his eyes toward her table, feeling his stomach bottom out when Sami shot to her feet. Rafe's hand behind her lower back to steady her so she didn't fall over. The green eyed monster flared to life in his chest causing a red hot film to gloss over his vision. "What are you doing over here? And what is _he_ doing over there? You're supposed to be watching out for her!" he hissed to Chad who had sidled up next to him to watch from ringside, the now furiously whispered back and forth between Philip and Chloe.

"And miss - this?" Chad gestured to the corner 10 feet away, where a dripping wet Philip practically begged Chloe's forgiveness, with ill-disguised delight.

"I'm going over there." EJ announced, swiping at his face with his napkin.

"Stop it." Chad grabbed his arm. "She's fine. You leave, I have to leave, and I don't want to miss a second of this. Look at Philip, groveling like a little bitch. This is quality entertainment, right here."

EJ's eyes bore a hole through Rafe, who appeared to be the only one not watching the Salem High Chronicles - Phloe edition - unfold as big crocodile tears streamed down Chloe's cheeks and Philip just streamed, pulling her in close. Just then, Coach Dix pushed through the double doors of the lunch room. Sami's hand covered her mouth as if she couldn't believe what was happening and Rafe cupped his hand under her elbow and stepped in closer, under the guise of assisting her because she felt faint.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" EJ snarled.

"Calm down, what the hell is the matter with you?" Chad stuttered.

"HEY!" Coach Dix shouted, immediately silencing the dull roar in the cafeteria and capturing the attention of all, Rafe included and that's when sheer pandemonium broke out with someone pulling the fire alarm.

"What the fuck?" EJ surged to his feet, pushing against the tide to get closer to where Sami was following the flow of sheep toward the exits. His posse hot on his heels. Once they got outside, he swore a blue streak, seeing the snow coming down in heavy wet sheets. "What the actual fuck?" he repeated. Elbowing people out of his way, he glared at Rafe who was watching Sami much closer than he deemed appropriate. Gesturing with his head to Chad, he called out her name. "Sami, you ok?"

Her eyes lit up when she saw them elbow other kids out of the way to get to her. The full body shiver that she blamed on the temperature of twenty below anything she ever wanted to experience - ever again - ceased to matter as EJ's warm amber colored eyes settled on hers. Nodding, she wrapped her arms around her body, wishing she had that coat that Lexie had let her borrow. Or a blanket. Or twelve blankets.

But then, they did something that she swore she would remember until her dying day. They stepped into her, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off their bodies. She could inhale the scent of EJ that she'd slept wrapped in last night. Smell the Doritos that she'd watched Chad inhale a little bit ago. Feel the contact body heat leeching into her skin. She could kiss them. A tiny frisson of heat curled low in her belly as she shifted on the slushy sidewalk thankful that she was at least wearing a pair of Uggs today.

Guilt coiled low along with that heat. The images of kissing EJ, good Lord, now that could make her warmer. She had no doubt he could heat her up. But what was that Nikki was telling her? Don't fuck a guy with a summer sausage in his gym shorts. She'd bet he was carrying some serious meat. _Oh my god! Am I really thinking about my brother's penis? And comparing it to deli meat? What the Hell is wrong with me?_

"Sami? Are you ok?" Chad asked, "your cheeks are really red. Are you that cold already?" He reached out with his hand to touch her cheek. "God, you're freezing!"

 _Fuck my life._ "D-do you no-normally have f-fire dr-drills in January?" She stuttered, her teeth chattering.

"No! What the fuck is going on in there!" EJ growled from behind her, and she whipped around to see him peeling off his sweatshirt, her eyes were glued to the exposed patch of his skin between his low slung jeans and where his white t-shirt rode up as he pulled off his electric blue Under Armour sweatshirt. "Here, put this on. I can't stand to watch you shivering." Catcalls abounded around them, she was torn between joining them and throwing down with the little bitches who couldn't tear their eyes off the chivalrous man that was stripping down for her.

"EJ n-no! I c-can't take your s-sweatshirt, it's f-f-freezing out here! P-put your clothes b-back on!" She exclaimed between her rapidly approaching cyanotic tinged lips. _Take them all off! Especially your pants. Let's check out the size of your man meat._ The little slut between her legs begged as she pressed her thighs together, keeping her arms tight across her chest. Her breasts were heavy and throbbing, the nipples tight little buds, whether from her dirty thoughts or the extremely cold temperature, she couldn't be sure.

"Please put it on." His eyes flicked down to her chest when he thrust the sweatshirt at her, her hands tangling around his fingers, they were so cold already. A heavy moment. The skin of his fingers so hot, the scent of his sweatshirt so overpowering, she was teetering on the edge of asking him to help her put it on, because she'd forgotten how.

But looking at him, she nodded, because his eyes were clouded by something else as well. She blinked as he stared hard at her for a moment, before he repeated his previous sentence in a much raspier tone of voice. "Put it on."

She nodded when he pulled his hands away and with trembling hands, looked down, devastated. Her traitorous fucking nipples. That had to have been what he'd seen. _Fuck. My. Life._ She made haste to pull his sweatshirt over her head. Reveling in swimming in the voluminous fabric, but wanting the snow covered ground to open up and suck her into it, yet she doubted they had sink holes in Illinois like they did in California. She turned away, she couldn't face him after he'd seen her headlights. _God he smelled amazing. How embarrassing!_ He stepped into her back and Chad stepped in front of her, trying to give her more body heat as they almost completely enveloped her body.

"Here." A voice came from her left. It was the boy who'd been trying to chat her up in the lunch room, offering her his coat.

"I'm ok." Sami smiled at him, scarcely daring to believe there were so many people who were so nice to her. Seriously, it was so blessed cold and people were stripping down their protective layers to the outside elements.

"No. Here. Take it." He smiled kindly.

 _Don't take it._ EJ ground his teeth, fighting the urge to head butt Rafe right square in the mouth. _The pompous prick._

"You should take it Sami." Chad said, turning his head to look at where Sami was burrowed into his back.

 _Since when was Chad the voice of reason?_ EJ thought darkly, his hands curled into fists. But Chad was right, he couldn't fault the guy for trying to help Sami, no matter the circumstance.

She reached her hand out and then an announcement came on saying they could return to the school, so instead she thanked Rafe for the offer before he shrugged his coat back on and walked away brushing the snow out of his thick black hair.

Once back inside, she tried to give EJ his sweatshirt back, as the kids all milled in the hallway before moving toward their next class he shook his head and said, "keep it, see you at home."

~*~*~

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Kristen sang as she vaulted up onto Sami's bed.

"Ughhhh," Sami groaned, pulling the blanket back up over her head.

"Oh no, come on, time to get up." She jumped up and down on the bed, cackling as Sami tried to sleepily kick her off.

Sami stretched, feeling very well rested, now that she thought about it. Pushing the duvet back, looked at the alarm clock, shooting off the bed in a rush. "Shit! We're late! Like really late!"

Kristen giggled as she belly flopped into the spot Sami'd deserted. "Snow day. Relax, we wouldn't let you over sleep."

Sami paused, half way to the bathroom, darting her eyes back and forth between Kristen and the winter wonderland outside her window.

Kristen grinned, enjoying watching the delight spread across Sami's face.

"Wow!" Sami cried, her trek to the bathroom forgotten as she raced to the window, pulling the curtain back, all but pressing her nose against the glass. She looked back at Kristen, then back out the window. "Wow, wow!"

"Uh-huh! So hurry up already!"

"Hurry up? I thought you said it was a snow day?" Sami swung her attention back to where Kristen was now sitting with her legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"Yep, get dressed, Harold's got breakfast ready, then it's snowball fight time. And we've actually got a chance now. Tony's gone, and you would have evened the score! Now we're one up on them!"

"A snowball fight?" Sami laughed, shaking her head. "You can't be serious?" But Kristen was already at the door.

"As a hooker is about getting paid girl, those boys are going down!" She giggled, "wow, I didn't even try, but that was _real_ bad. See you downstairs."

*~*~*

Garbed up in the finest North Face snow gear had to offer, Sami was plenty warm enough. However, the images that Kristen had put in her head when she said snowball fight, were a complete misnomer. It was a game of tactical skill and strategy, more a game of Risk or Capture the Flag almost, but with snowballs and forts. She was having an absolute blast.

Sami panted as she ran behind the gardener's tool shed, out of breath, she'd gotten a decent shot at Chad, but EJ had seen her hiding spot and she knew she was a goner. The DiMera kids played mean, but she was having the time of her life. This was the life. A snowball fight. It was a picturesque scene. A foot and a half of heavy snow had fallen over night, canceling school. Marco, Stefano, Mary and Harold had joined in the fun, so it wound up being an even game after all. Her heart was as light as it had been in a long time.

She crept behind the shed, pressing her back against the wall, huffing and puffing as she tried to slow her breathing.

"Gotcha!" EJ cheered as he slammed around the corner, careening into her. A complete miscalculation, ending up with her on the ground, him on top of her, and the snowball that had been in his hand smashed into the side of her face and neck.

"Ooomph." She cried out as all of the air emptied from her lungs with the force of his body crashing down on hers.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." The words poured from his mouth as he lay on top of her, just as stunned as she was. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath, then bit the inside of her lower lip and shook her head yes. Other than the icy cold drizzle of water running down the neckline of her sweater from the handful of snow EJ had been carrying, she felt fine. In fact, she felt better than fine. She felt fan-fucking-tastic. She'd been imagining how it would feel with him on top of her. And her imagination had nothing on the real thing.

Completely unbidden, her legs spread a little and his solid weight pushed further into the spread of her thighs, when Sami began to giggle. "I can't believe you tackled me." _Oh God, I wish we weren't wearing clothes._

 _Danger! Danger! Danger!_ EJ thought. _There's no way she can feel how hard I am through all these layers right? I could just push up on her a little here, couldn't I?_

"EJ? EJ, where are you?" Chad yelled from some distance away.

"Shit!" EJ growled, rolling off her, extending his hand, to heft her to her feet.

"Ohh." She squealed.

"What is it? Are you ok?" His eyes narrowed as he scanned her body, unable to tell a blessed thing through all the layers she was sporting. He ran a discerning eye down his own front, thankful that the same thing applied to himself.

"I'm soaked." Sami explained. _Quite literally, but mostly between my legs._ She grabbed ahold of the neckline of her coat and pulled a fistful of snow out. EJ grinned as she beat feet toward the house.

He waited until he saw her almost hit the door, but then he swore he heard her say 'ow' and his good sense wouldn't let her go inside alone without checking on her, so he jogged out to the main base to tell Chad that he was gonna run in and see if she was alright.

Tapping on her door with no response had him almost in a panic, so he swung her bedroom door open and almost dropped dead on the spot. Because standing next to the bed, was the fair Samantha, with her back to the door, arms over her head. He'd caught her mid change, her sweatshirt over head, the thin strap of a black bra cutting across the creamy pale skinned perfection of her back.

"EJ!" She breathed as she spun, clutching her discarded sweatshirt to her chest, her crystalline blue eyes wide.

 _Drop the shirt._ Their dirty minded counterparts demanded in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 14**

Written by: Karen

EJ stepped back a few feet which caused Sami's bedroom door to almost close behind him. Damn if he wasn't already hard from inadvertently lying in between Sami's legs when they fell in the snow together a few minutes ago, he sure as hell was now. Although the current moment was tense, EJ suddenly wondered if someone could die from an erection that didn't ever seem to go away. This had been an ongoing experience whenever he was close to Sami.

 _Look up pervert, don't look at her chest even if you are dying to see what she looks like only clad in a bra, look in her eyes instead._

Deciding he better go the gentlemanly route, EJ forced his eyes upward and prayed he hadn't scared Sami to death with his sudden appearance into her bedroom whilst she was changing out of her wet clothes into drier ones.

Their eyes locked upon one another and neither one of them said a word, both uncertain as to what should happen next until EJ spoke first.

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry for barging in on you Sami," EJ claimed as he immediately turned to face the barely closed door instead of doing what he wanted to do which was go over to her and yank the shirt away from where it now partially shielded her body.

Sami stood still for a moment looking at the back of EJ's form wishing he would just turn back around and look at her... She was instantly torn between the flaming embarrassment of EJ catching her changing clothes and the sudden rush of desire that was ramped up higher than she what she felt while they were outside lying on the ground.

The truth was she wondered what EJ might do if she threw caution to the wind and dropped the shirt to the floor. Did she want to see some kind of verification that EJ was feeling the exact crazy attraction she was experiencing toward him or was it all in her head?

"Sami?" EJ asked when she hadn't responded to his apology yet. He wanted to turn around, but surely she would see he was more interested in her than beyond being considered her older brother. What if she was repulsed by him? What if she thought he was some kind of freak for feeling that way about her?

 _What if?_

She had to decide something quick, she couldn't let him believe he was at fault for something she wanted too, if he actually wanted what she wanted.

"EJ, it's okay. You can turn around," Sami coaxed quietly. She hadn't dropped the shirt to the floor yet, but she was tempted to do so, all she needed was to see his face. If he looked at her like he wanted her, she was going to see where this might go between them.

EJ turned slowly, not knowing exactly what to anticipate and right before he was completely turned around to face Sami, he heard a loud commotion. It sounded like every one of his other siblings beyond Tony had decided to come in the house all at the exact same time.

"Eeej! Where are you? You've got a visitor!" Kristen's voice arose as he could hear them on the stairs heading their way.

"I'm not a visitor, I'm family!" Philip stated heatedly as their voices echoed as they were coming closer to entering the hallway where their bedrooms were located.

"Shit!" EJ exclaimed as he cast a quick glance to Sami before he swiftly headed out of her bedroom, closing the door behind them where she could put on something else before they all arrived. How could he even explain it to them if they hadn't been loud enough for him to leave her bedroom in time? What would he have done if she had dropped the sweatshirt to the floor like he desperately wanted her to do?

Sami's heart was racing; she grabbed another sweatshirt from the beautiful antique armoire that was situated in her bedroom. She hastily donned it and was ready to walk out into the hallway when she heard EJ greet them.

"Where did you find him?" EJ asked as Philip sauntered down the hallway in between Kristen and Lexie with Chad right on their heels.

Kristen explained, "Poor thing appeared out of nowhere claiming he would need to help you and Chad in our snowball war since Tony was off at school and we now had Sami on our team."

Upon hearing her name, Sami walked out of her door ready to meet EJ's best friend. She had heard about him and of course seen the big blow up in the cafeteria. While she had thought things were dramatic at her former high school, Salem High was already proving to her you didn't have to live in California to experience drama.

Chad asked sarcastically "You think we couldn't beat these girls without your help?"

"Please even if Knox now calls EJ Big D, there is no way you could beat these women."

Damn his best friend for exuding his charm on his sisters as they all begin to smile in his direction even Sami seemed to be falling for his lines.

"Big D? Seriously EJ, Knox has got to be kidding!" Kristen exclaimed as she gave her younger brother a look over as if she found him lacking to be extolled with such a nickname.

"Exactly what I said," Philip placed a hand on Kristen's shoulders as if they were long lost pals.

EJ was about to defend his new nickname when Chad brought up the latest scandal Philip had seemed to cause at their high school. "Was this before or after Chloe threw her lunch on you?"

Philip released his hold on Kristen and turned to face Chad, even though it aggravated him immensely that EJ's younger brother was already taller than him. "Fuck you Chadwick."

"Gentlemen, there are ladies present," Lexie admonished them before the boys got into a raunchy discussion that would be better suited for them to have without the girls being around them.

"Sorry Lexie," Philip apologized to her and cast his eyes upon the other two girls as well.

Lexie smiled at him, god knew the boy was an idiot especially after this last fiasco he had gotten himself into with Chloe Lane. "Apology accepted, now what actually brings you here Philip?"

"I couldn't stay in my house any longer with Lucas and the nerd herd that follows him everywhere he goes."

"Nerd herd?" Sami asked wondering who could be considered that at their high school. She didn't even know who this Lucas guy was that Philip was talking about either.

"Yeah, my brother Lucas and his penchant for World of Warcraft was too much for me to handle. I couldn't imagine being snowbound listening to him, Spencer and Connor talking nonstop about the fantastic world full of magic and adventure."

"Lucas is just different," Lexie began to defend him only to be cut off by all three guys at the same time.

At least on this they were in agreement upon, "Lucas is a geek."

"Apparently Lexie can see the good in all people unless you happen to be Knox," Kristen added as she folded her arms under her chest.

"That's not true," Lexie stated only to have everyone beyond Sami began to disagree with her. She listened to them argue against her for a minute until she held up her hands in mock surrender. "Well you may be right, but Knox is cruel."

"He's not Lexie, he's just misunderstood," Kristen ever the champion to Knox whenever someone said something bad about him.

"We all misunderstand that Knox is a jackass?" Chad asked as Philip and EJ snickered behind him when Kristen turned on her heel to face off with her youngest brother.

"Take that back Chad," Kristen pointed a finger into his chest.

"Or what Kristen? I can state my opinion about the guy. Most times he is basically a jerk to all the underclassmen on the JV and varsity basketball teams."

"Well I guess Big D over here is the new exception to the rule," Philip stated as EJ pulled him into a headlock to shut him up.

"I'll show you Big D," EJ tightened his grip on Philip.

"Damn it EJ! Let go of me!"

"EJ, let Philip go," Lexie came beside EJ casting him a pleading look.

"You're such a girl," EJ stated as he let Philip loose.

Chad asked, "Can we have Sami on our team instead of Philip? Even EJ said Philip is like a girl so…"

Lexie and Kristen immediately said no to Chad's request which made Sami glad that her newfound sisters wanted her with them. Also she was kind of hesitant to look at EJ and if he were on her team they would have to confer with each other on strategy.

Lexie suggested, "Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat before we begin round two of the greatest snowball fight of the year."

They readily agreed since they were kind of hungry and of course Philip never turned down food when he was at the mansion. EJ kind of hung back from the crowd as they chattered amongst themselves and began to make their way to the first floor of the mansion. He casually held out his hand to stop Sami from going with them as he clasped onto her wrist.

Sami turned those questioning big blue eyes upon him over his action as EJ quietly asked her a question, "Can we talk later?"

The immediate flash of desire sparked up again within her as soon as he touched her. She nodded her head and tried to keep her voice from cracking, she gave him a simple one word answer, "Okay."

With her acquiesce to talk later, EJ dropped his hold upon her wrist and walked onward, not wanting to attract the attention of everyone around them. It wouldn't do for any of them to suspect he was attracted to Sami, even the girl herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

 **Written by Grey**

 _Four Weeks Later…_

"Oh my gosh!" Mary whimpered, clutching a handkerchief to her lips, her eyes brimming with tears. "All three of my girls, so grown up!"

Kristen, Lexie and Sami stood in front of the DiMera fireplace as Stefano fulfilled the role of a proud papa, snapping photo after photo on his expensive Nikon. Sparing no expense, they'd made a sizable contribution to the economy, the weekend prior when they'd used the DiMera black AmEx card. Hardly believing their luck, they'd each found gowns that fit each of their own personal style, requiring little altering.

The annual Salem High Valentine's Snow Ball, a virtual institution almost as old as the school itself. It was the high school's version of a Winter Prom, with the notable exception, that all the high school classes ninth through twelfth were allowed to attend. The only rules were that the men wore tuxedos and all of the ladies were required to wear red, pink or white. A high school dance was something that gave Stefano indigestion, but at the same time, it was a small comfort, knowing that all of his children, with the exception of Tony, would be together tonight.

"Daddy, my face hurts." Kristen whined as he exchanged the digital camera for his cell, promising just a few more.

"Too easy." EJ quipped, rounding the doorway, the rejoinder fizzling on his lips as he got an eyeful of Sami. She'd chosen a floor length, pale pink gown in iridescent satin, delicate sequin and pearl beading at the modest neckline, it concealed more skin than it showcased. Yet, it made everyone else in the room disappear for him, except for her.

"Elvis." Stefano warned, as Kristen stuck out her tongue and then frowned. "We're almost done here, then it's your turn."

"Oh no, not me." EJ shook his head, his dress shoes making a sharp and sudden stop on the slate tile in the entryway.

"Oh ho, yes my son, definitely you. And Chad. All of my children, in fact. Together."

Various groans, echoed from all of them as Chad shadowed EJ into the living room, before Stefano raised an expressive eyebrow and they straightened up. Group pictures were quick, all of them behaving for the blinding camera flashes in rapid succession.

"Now individual shots, out on the terrace I think." Stefano ordered. The other three children hurried off in a line, EJ and Sami standing inside together to wait for their turns. It was the first time they'd been purposely alone since their disastrous attempted meeting post snowball fight. With the exception of him sleeping on the floor of her room when she had her nightmares, they never discussed it and he was always gone before she woke up, and of course, now that was all that was going through either of their minds.

"You look beautiful." EJ murmured, so softly that for a moment she was sure she had imagined it. So desperate she was, wishing she could hear those words directed toward her from his lips.

Turning her head to the side, her breath caught in her throat at the raw emotion she saw blazing back at her. Blinking quickly, he shielded his expression between one second and the next and she was certain she was losing her mind. She needed to put an end to the fantasies she had involving her brother. This couldn't end well. He had a date for Christ's sakes and so did she.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you look beautiful." EJ repeated. His eyes warming to the consistency of molten gold, with green and hazel flecks dancing through the irises.

She swallowed again, completely undone by his simply uttered compliment, the winged flapping of a butterfly fluttering away in her stomach. Her first lesson as a DiMera, ingrained so heavily, she didn't even consider looking away. Yet, even though for her own sanity, she probably should have. "So do you."

The moment stretched and filled the space between them, as gold meshed with sapphire. Precious to both of them. "Every day you get more beautiful."

"EJ…" one butterfly multiplied to two, then to a hundred as his words spun a dangerous web that she wasn't sure she could ever untangle herself from, or if she even wanted to.

"I don't think I can…" EJ shook his head, reaching one hand out.

"Mister and Miss Hernandez's car has arrived." Harold announced from the doorway just as the doorbell sounded.

"Just a minute Harold, I need EJ and Sami out here first." Stefano stuck his head in.

Sami and EJ couldn't tear their eyes off from each other as they overheard Harold asking the new arrivals to please wait just a moment and offering them a refreshment.

Sami thought she was going to spontaneously combust as EJ's tongue flicked out to lick his lower lip and he nodded toward the french doors to the terrace where Chad, Kristen and Lexie were barging back through, lamenting about the cold. "Let's do this."

 _He has to know what he's doing to me._ Sami thought as his hand brushed against her lower back escorting her out the door. The icy cold air stole her breath and she sucked in a breath on a laugh as a wash of goosebumps broke out over her exposed flesh.

"I'm sorry my dear. I promise this will be quick." Stefano chuckled. "It's just so pretty with the lights under the arbor and the coloring of your dress. Please?" He batted his eyes.

"Of course Uncle Steffie, anything for you." Her breath puffed up in pretty white condensation clouds in front of her face.

"Traitor." EJ grumbled, his shoes crunching through the fine dusting of snow as he slid his hand a little more firmly around the side of her hip, when her shoes slid a bit. The tingles that zapped up his hand mainlined straight to his cock and he wondered if he would have time to rub one out before he left. _Fuck she looks and smells amazing. I can't do this anymore. I want her. I don't want her going with that douchebag Rafe Hernandez anywhere. I want her with me. Under me. Over me. All the time!_

As promised, Stefano was brief. Snapping a couple shots of each of them by themselves and then one of the pair of them together. EJ tamped down the verbal word vomit that had him wanting to beg his father immediately to text the pic to him.

"Damn it's cold out here." Stefano cursed, pushing past them and darting back inside. Leaving them to trail after him.

"You know… I…"

"EJ? Sami? Hurry up!" Kristen called from inside.

"What?" Sami asked, putting her hand out on EJ's arm, stopping him as he went to escort her back inside. Ignoring the chill that was invading her very bones.

"Nothing." EJ evaded. He shook his head, hearing the commotion as Philip gave Chad a hard time for being taller than him. _I want to be your date. I want to be your everything. I hate Rafe Hernandez. This could possibly be the longest night of my entire existence._

"Are you sure?" She curled her fingers into the Armani fabric, wanting to keep him to herself for just a few seconds longer.

"Can we talk later?" The exact words he'd spoken to her a month earlier made her eyes widen and the sick feeling she'd been left with that night settle over her like a death shroud.

 _"Hey," EJ tapped on her bedroom door that she'd left cracked, just for him. "This a bad time?"_

 _"Nope, I've been waiting for you." She smiled, beckoning him inside._

 _He stopped just inside the door, shuffling his feet and looking extremely uncomfortable before he quietly latched it behind him._

 _"What's wrong?" Sami threw back her covers and crossed the great divide to get closer._

 _"I need to apologize."_

 _"Why?"_ Sami remembered the sick feeling that climbed up the back of her throat.

 _"Pick a reason, I have about a dozen."_

 _"EJ, don't."_

 _"I tackled you." He closed his eyes, embarrassed._

 _"We were playing a game." And besides I wanted you on top of me._ They walked back into the DiMera living room, which had doubled in occupancy since they'd gone out for pictures, but Sami was still completely lost in the memory.

 _"Then I walked in on you changing."_ She remembered how red his cheeks had been, how green and glowing his eyes had appeared as they locked onto hers.

 _"It wasn't as if I was naked or anything." She squeaked, practically swallowing her tongue. His eyes had widened fractionally before flicking down at her chest before quickly reverting back up onto her eyes._

 _"But you could have been." His voice had dropped an octave, and the muscles in Sami's stomach bottomed out before clenching tight in response._

 _"EJ, I had my bra on, not like I was strutting bare assed from the bathtub."_

 _"Samantha…" He'd shaken his head, closing his eyes against the vivid picture she painted. And damned if that didn't cause all of her girlie parts to stand up and take notice that a baller was in residence. Her full name had never sounded so hot. "It won't happen again."_

 _"It won't?" Crushed, she'd been crushed._

 _"No, I'm so sorry. I'm your brother, and it's my job to look out for you. Not break your bones. Not creep you out or make you uncomfortable, and I've let you down. I promise to do better. Friends?" He stuck his hand out in a quasi-peace offering. Sami had forced herself to shake on it and spent the next several hours torn between crying her eyes out and thanking her lucky stars to have a big brother who cared enough about her feelings to man up. God being fifteen sucked._

"You look absolutely gorgeous! Wow Sami! I'm the luckiest guy in Salem!" Rafe exclaimed as she entered the living room in front of EJ. She blinked against the sudden burning behind her eyelids again.

 _Why didn't Rafe's overzealous proclamation of her beauty give her the butterflies that EJ's simple compliment earlier had?_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Fallout**_

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _Written by: Karen_

 _Paste a smile on your face and act like Rafe's compliment was exactly what you've wanted to hear. You will not cry even if the thought of EJ taking Arianna Hernandez to the dance makes you want to throw the hugest hissy fit Salem High has ever seen and that's saying a lot considering the show Chloe Lane usually puts on for a crowd._

"Thank you Rafe," Sami was sure her face was going to crack if she had to keep this up all night and their respective dates had just arrived at the mansion only a few minutes before.

"The pleasure is all mine, I'm so happy you decided to go to the dance with me," Rafe held out his arm for Sami to accept which she did although she wished she was on EJ's arm instead.

No, that right belonged to Arianna Hernandez, the girl who couldn't be more of a total opposite to her in every aspect. While Sami's hair was sun kissed blonde, Ari's was inky black, their skin tones on different sides of the spectrum along with their respective eye coloring. EJ DiMera couldn't have picked a date any more different than her than the one he was with tonight.

Sami tried to reply to Rafe, but all that came out was a slight murmur as everyone began talking at once as to what limo who would ride in, the DiMera one or the Kiriakis one, since both were needed with such a huge crowd. Sami wondered if she would be riding in the limo with EJ and his date or would he opt to go into the limo she wasn't going to be a passenger in for the ride to the country club.

She wasn't paying close enough attention to the arrangements and before she knew it, she was riding in the limo with EJ, Arianna, Philip, Chloe and Rafe. The other limo held Chad, Melanie, Kristen, Knox, Lexie and Lucas. She didn't even have to look up to know EJ's eyes were on her, he was sitting right across from her.

Luckily she and Rafe were on one seat all alone so she didn't have to sit so very close to him even though he kept trying to draw her in closer to his side. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stayed a good twelve inches away from him.

When she finally snuck a glance in EJ's direction, his eyes held a glint of mirth in them, whether it was from her not allowing Rafe to snuggle up to her or something else, she wasn't sure. Guess it wouldn't do any good to dwell on it, EJ had told her he was her friend, her brother, but nothing more.

Why did being fifteen have to be hard? How could Taylor Swift sing a song about the age make it all seem magical, including the heartbreak? There wasn't anything magical about this at all, just another fucked up situation in her life that she was pretty sure wasn't going to entail a happy ending any time soon, if ever.

How could it? She was falling for her self-proclaimed brother, the one guy who she shouldn't be attracted to at all. The guy she most definitely couldn't claim as her own no matter how much her heart longed to be with him.

She was going to have a good time tonight, this was her first high school dance and she couldn't mope around the entire night wishing she could be with someone else. Rafe had been nice enough to ask her to go to the dance with him and she would try her best to be attentive to him.

EJ tried his best to ignore Sami, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult with each passing song the DJ played. It was all he could do to keep from gritting his teeth when he would catch a glimpse of her from across the dance floor. She looked like she was having a fabulous time with that slime Hernandez.

How Arianna and her younger sister Gabriella could be related to that Neanderthal mystified EJ. He and Ari had been friends for ages, not quite as long as he had been friends with Philip, but still they went way back. Sometimes EJ had thought she might want something more from him, then again she never had spoken of such things and for that he was glad, he enjoyed Ari's friendship, but he didn't feel that spark for her.

His heart didn't speed up when Arianna was around him, the spark he felt was for someone else. He wanted the girl who was so close to him yet entirely out of his reach. He wanted Samantha and not having her was killing him.

EJ made his mind up to have a good time, Arianna didn't deserve a date who was moody, so he danced with her and lots of other people too, but he never went close enough to where Samantha was dancing. He was afraid if he did he was going to throttle Rafe, knock that jerk on his ass and then he'd get expelled from school for picking a fight.

One of the good things though about being one of the tallest guys at school was that EJ could see things without appearing to be staring. As long as he didn't meet Samantha's eyes he was sure she couldn't notice he was looking out for her.

The slow dances were the worst. Arianna was dancing with him, yet he kept a respectable distance between them all the while he was begrudging Rafe being able to dance with Samantha. The music had changed to a slower tune and once again he felt that sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't think he could stand seeing Samantha dance another slow dance.

Then before the song could go into full swing, EJ spied Sami walk off the dance floor. He excused himself from Arianna, telling her he would be back shortly and she let him go. As soon as he stepped aside there was a bevy of boys who wanted to dance with her, so he didn't feel bad about taking a few minutes away from her...

EJ was on a mission, he thought Samantha might be taking an opportunity to go to the ladies' room, if so he was going to try to steer her away outside just to talk to her for a few minutes alone. This night had been pure torture seeing how the other guys looked at her, how tightly Rafe seemed to be holding her whenever a slow song played.

But he was wrong in his original assumption, Samantha went outside instead. Could she somehow sense he wanted to be with her for a few minutes alone? He hastened up his steps without trying to seem obvious as he followed her out one set of French doors. He halted his progression though when he saw her taking a seat by Lucas Roberts. He stayed close by in the shadows in case someone came outside so it wouldn't look like he was spying on his sister, which of course he was, but that was beside the point.

Sami walked out onto the terrace; even though the night was chilly she'd brave the cold to escape Rafe's amorous advances he was continually trying to make towards her. She knew she could tell EJ or Chad that Rafe was getting a bit too handsy, but she wasn't a drama queen, she could handle it herself, even if she had to resort to sort of hiding out in different places for short periods of time during the dance.

Then she saw another person sitting all alone; maybe she could sit down beside him and talk for a few minutes, anything to make more of the time click off the clock. For all of her determination to have a good time at the dance, she was so ready to go home, crawl in her bed and basically feel sorry for herself.

She recognized this person; it was Lucas, Philip's older brother. He looked completely miserable, almost as miserable as she felt inside although she was afraid to reveal her inner turmoil for everyone to witness unlike Lucas.

Sami tapped him on the shoulder and he literally jumped, but she gave him an encouraging smile, "Hey, its Lucas right?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head as he tried to stop sniffling.

"May I sit down beside you?"

"Sure, I guess although you may not want to be seen with a geek like me."

"Hey, you're my older sister's date and Lexie is the most popular girl in school, not to mention the nicest as well."

"The only reason she agreed to go with me to the dance was because she felt sorry for me," Lucas hung his head down looking at his slightly scuffed up dress shoes.

"Lexie is kind, that is true, but she tells me you're a great guy and a good friend to her," Sami said whole heartedly.

Lucas looked up, disbelief evident upon his face, "She really said that about me?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Lucas stated matter of fact, "You're not like your sister Kristen then."

"Kristen is vivacious, full of life…"

"Mean as a snake and I've got the misfortune of being the brunt of her jokes a lot of times in the past."

"How about we change the subject? Kristen is my sister and I love her."

"Sorry, the only reason I said it was because if Kristen hadn't been making fun of me one day in the hallway by saying I wouldn't ever get a date to the dance, that Lexie wouldn't have offered to be my date. I'm not cool and I just stammer around most of the girls, especially whenever Kristen is around."

Sami smiled, Lexie always wanted to make things right, she hated to ever see anyone hurt. "You're talking to me just fine, but then again I'm not that cool either."

"Yes, you are. You're the cool chick from California," Lucas blurted out before he began to apologize profusely. "I'm sorry didn't mean to call you a chick."

"It's ok. I am from California, but as for me being cool, that's not how I roll. Here let's start over this conversation. Hi, I'm Sami Brady and you are?"

"Lucas Roberts," he said in a not so sure tone.

Sami held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Lucas Roberts and since I'm new to this school, would you consider being my friend?"

"You're not joking? This is some kind of trick or a dare?"

"No, I'd like for us to be friends. Any person who is a friend of Lexie's, I would be honored for them to be my friend too."

"So let's shake on it," Sami extended her hand to his which he clumsily accepted and then promptly pulled his hand away.

"Maybe sometime we can eat lunch together. I can imagine Chad is pretty much bored with having to babysit me every day during lunchtime."

"Girls usually don't sit at my lunch table, in fact only Connor and Spencer sit at lunch with me most times."

"Do you think they would mind if I came and sat with you all Monday?"

"No…no, but you don't have to do that."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. I don't play games with people's feelings and it would be nice to make some new friends without my brothers or sisters prompting other people to hang out with me."

EJ wanted to speak up and object, but he couldn't reveal he'd been eavesdropping on their entire conversation, did Samantha really think no one would like her if she wasn't part of their family? Anyone would be lucky to be friends with her, anyone at all. And if EJ wasn't mistaken Sami had made a friend all on her own by befriending Lucas Roberts, who was also the biggest dork in school.

"Okay Sami, I guess I'll talk to you Monday."

Sami stood up and smiled, "Catch you later Roberts. Don't ditch me for lunch."

Lucas finally smiled a real smile, "I won't. Thanks for talking to me tonight."

"Anytime," Sami said as she began to walk away from Lucas.

She guessed now she needed to go and find Rafe even if she didn't necessarily want to do so, but before she could step back inside, someone grabbed her arm and steered her in another direction entirely. She was about to freak out, until she looked up and saw it was EJ.

"EJ, what are you doing?" Sami asked as he released the hold on her arm and took her by the hand instead.

"Just wanted to show you something that I think you might like to see." EJ kept walking, taking various turns to the point where Sami was sure if she wasn't with him, she'd never find her way out. This was a maze of hedges full of twinkle lights and there were a few hardy flowers along the way that had somehow managed to survive the cold winter months.

For the first time tonight since they had arrived at the country club Sami was excited, this felt like an adventure she was having with EJ, holding his hand while he took her away to some unknown venue with him. "What is it? Please tell me."

"You'll see," EJ answered quietly. "You just have to be patient."

Sami's curiosity was piqued and her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest as she continued to hold EJ's hand until finally they came to a gazebo, one that looked like it may have seen its better days in years gone by.

"Here it is," EJ announced proudly as he stopped walking almost causing Sami to slip, but he steadied her before she could fall.

"What is this place EJ?"

"It used to be one of the gazebos the country club used a long time ago, Father said when he was a teenager this was the place he used to sneak off to get away from everyone."

"Or maybe a place to take a girl without everyone watching him?"

"Apparently father was sort of a Casanova in his younger days."

"It would seem so," Sami remarked in a teasing tone.

"He had enough children of his own to warrant some kind of title."

"Why would you want to bring me out here though?"

"Because I wanted to dance with you, I've wanted to dance with you all night."

"We could have danced inside. You danced with Kristen and Lexie earlier even if you didn't want to dance with me."

"Fast dances with them which by the way I'm not very adept at doing, but that's not the way I want to dance with you."

EJ was acting all friendly and sexy and it was confusing the hell out of her. Sami bit her bottom lip momentarily before she asked, "How do you want to dance with me?"

EJ held out his hand again to her which she readily accepted, he pulled her into his arms, bringing her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Like this."

Instantly a thrill ran through her as they danced together, slow and sensual in perfect sync with one another despite barely being able to hear the soft strains of the music that were playing since they were so far away from the main area of the country club.

Sami thought this was heaven, being here in EJ's arms, not worrying about anything else, just living in the moment with him. He surprised her when he spun her out and then brought her near him once more.

She looked up at him with pure adoration shining in her eyes, for once not having to mask her feelings for him. Then suddenly he stopped and stood, just looking at her and the confidence he had been exuding faded slightly, why he almost looked shy in her presence.

Before she could stop herself, Sami stood up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. The kiss was soft and tender, as EJ brought his hands to her waist. He didn't rush anything, just kissed her so gently until she traced his lips with her tongue and then the next thing Sami knew EJ had pinned up her up against one of the wooden beams of the gazebo.

He sucked in her lower lip and then his tongue was delving, touching hers, coaxing her to let him in more which she readily allowed as he began to kiss her deeper while he pressed in closer, wanting to feel her body up against his. She'd never been kissed like this before, never felt a fire begin to burn inside her and she god help her she wanted more.


	17. Chapter 17

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Seventeen ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Panting, Sami blinked up at EJ, her hands fisted in the front of his tuxedo coat. Her vision blurred and slightly out of focus. The soft white of her skin a blatant contrast to the pitch black of his coat. Her thrum of her blood pounded so fast in her veins, she couldn't feel the cold temperature in the air anymore. Her entire body was on fire. For him. The light press of his hands on her hips, the initial innocent touch of his mouth. Her legs trembled and knees were weak with just the instant replay going on in her mind. His lips were glistening, damp with her.

 _Oh God, what the fuck have we done?_ Her mouth opened and closed, and opened once more with no words coming out. _What did one say in a situation when you practically climbed your brother like a tree? When all you could think about was getting some place private - so you could get horizontal?_

Guilt flooded him, _how could he have been so careless? Anyone could have happened upon them! Jesus, what the fuck was he thinking! Oh right, he wasn't thinking, not with the right head, at any rate._ "I'm…" he started, his voice gravelly and husky with desire. He looked down at her, the flush of her cheeks, the way her lips were parted and slightly swollen from his none-too-gentle advances. He wanted her. He could think of little else than pushing her up against the beam again and taking more from her than she was ready to give. _What kind of monster did that make him?_

She pushed away, horrified and beyond embarrassed. Shaking her head tightly, Sami spun on her Jimmy Choo, unable to watch him apologize for kissing her. Unable to watch him marginalize what had been the single best moments of her entire life. She wanted to cry. She yearned to be invisible. To click her heels together and be transported back to California right now. Pulling in a breath, she pressed her eyes and lips tight and counted to ten.

"Samantha," he murmured, brushing his hand over her shoulder, desperate for eye contact. "I… We… shouldn't…"

"Don't." Sami jerked her head, biting her lip, choking back a sob.

A rustle from the bushes, had them both sharply swinging their heads in that direction. A mixture of terror, lust and some unnamed expression clouded their eyes.

"We're going to announce Prom King and Queen in five minutes, along with their respective Court. If everyone can please make their way back into the Ballroom." A disconnected voice came from hidden speakers.

"Sami… Samantha, wait!"

Sami didn't hesitate, but took off, leaving EJ to follow behind her - or not. Luckily, she had a decent sense of direction and could follow the path of their footsteps in the snow making it back inside just as they were getting ready to announce the Prom Court.

"Where've you been?" Kristen pounced as soon as she stepped foot back inside the ballroom, even though she'd entered thru a side entrance, out of breath and edgy. "They're just about to make the announcement!"

"The announcement?" Sami parroted, having found her voice some place along the way.

"Yes, the announcement, silly girl. If Lexie doesn't win. I swear, I'm gonna cut a bitch." Kristen mimed a slit across her throat with her scarlet tipped thumbnail.

Sami nodded, feeling claustrophobic with the free fall of emotions jumbled up in her system. _What had she done? She'd ruined everything. Why had she kissed him?_

"And the hierarchy for the males this year is…" Sami tuned out, as the fine hairs along the back of her neck stood up on end. She knew without turning around that EJ had just reentered the ballroom. _Fuck!_

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Kristen bounced up and down next to her, squeezing onto her forearm. Whistles and cheers surged as the crowd pressed closer, the heat of bodies wanting to be closer to the front, everyone wanting a piece of the action. Sami on the other hand, just wanted to be farther away, the sheer number of people making her homicidal.

"And Prom King… can I get a drum roll please?" The announcer was having far too much fun with this, Sami decided, as Kristen's talons dug into her skin, eliciting a sharp gasp as Sami attempted to wrench her arm back.

"Shit, sorry!" Kristen giggled as she screamed along with the rest of the frenetic student body. Most of whom reverted to grade schoolers, pounding on their thighs to give him the requisite drum roll he requested. "No way! Woo hoo!"

"What? What just happened here?" Sami pondered as Kristen jerked her body up and down as she shrieked in triumph.

"What's with you? Are you not paying attention? Knox just won Prom King! Oh God!" She began to really laugh, finally releasing Sami's arm to hold her arm around the middle of her scarlet beaded gown, hoisting up the top half of her bodice. "Lexie's going to shit a golden brick if she does win Queen, ha ha ha! That's delicious!"

Sami's eyes bugged out of her head and she felt a dip in her stomach, remembering her conversation with her new friend Lucas. _Poor guy. He is having as shitty of a day as I am._ She looked around wondering where he was, then found Rafe, standing with Chloe, Philip, Chad, Arianna and the rest of the crew she'd come with, plus several that were just enjoying the notoriety of associating with their clan. EJ was standing next to her date, his eyes glued to her. _Shit. There was no escaping him and he knows just how to get to me._

"Come on Sami, let's go stand with the rest of the family." Kristen said, as if reading her mind. Except not.

"I need to use the bathroom." Sami hedged, fumbling for an excuse. Anything to give herself more time to delay the inevitable. She couldn't do this right now.

"Now? No. Why are you so cold? Are you getting sick? We're not missing this! Come on!" Kristen hooked her elbow under Sami's to drag her if necessary the 20 feet toward where the cluster of their closest friends and family were waiting for them to join them.

"Ok, ok, stop! No I'm not sick. I'm coming." Sami grumbled, noting how other curious heads were turning in their direction and wanting to avoid any more commotion, or unwarranted attention.

"And now for your princesses!" The exuberant man on stage continued, oblivious to Sami's inner turmoil.

"Hey!" Rafe flashed a thousand watt smile in her direction as Kristen hustled them into the middle of the pack. "I was wondering where you'd gotten off to."

Sami tried to give him a reassuring smile, sure that she was failing miserably, especially when she felt EJ's eyes still pinned to her as well. Kristen had, oh-so-helpfully pushed her in between the two of them, and she felt like a powder keg was going to detonate in her stomach.

"Your Prom Queen… Alexandra DiMera!"

Sami allowed herself to be momentarily distracted, clapping until her palms were red and stinging and her forearms were aching from the exertion. Her big sister up on the dais, she looked like an angel. Clad in a white Versace gown, the crystal tiara caught fragments of light and cast rainbows sparkling out into the crowd. Sami couldn't have been more proud if she'd been the one standing up there accepting a crown.

"And now we'll have our King and Queen dance together. Knox, Lexie, if you please." The announcer gestured to the center of dance floor. Sami giggled at the look of irritation that flashed over Lexie's usually calm and graceful features and the devious smirk that lifted the corner of Knox's mouth. _Oh, this should be entertaining._

She felt EJ laugh beside her and without thinking turned her head, immediately ensnared in his gaze. Her heart tripped, skipping a beat and she wondered if everyone could see the big neon sign flashing above her head of the inappropriate thoughts she was having about her brother. _Shit. What a nightmare._ She was drowning, every swirl of hazel, accented by the party lights, in EJ's eyes was pulling her deeper into his thrall. Helpless, she couldn't wrest her own eyes away. A thousand conversations were held and discarded but she had no idea what they were even communicating, just that it was vitally important.

"Ohhh, I love this song." Kristen pouted, coming up on her other side and resting her head on Sami's other shoulder, finally breaking the spell as the first piano and guitar notes of Hunter Hayes' Wanted lilted through the air as Knox held his hand out, bowing low in front of Lexie.

"My queen." Knox smiled and kissed the top of Lexie's hand as she reluctantly placed it in his awaiting palm.

A generalized chorus of disbelief and excited chatter broke out around them and Sami felt Kristen stiffen beside her. She flicked her eyes out to the center of the dance floor. "Kristen, I'm sure he's just being Knox, you know a big show man." Sami swallowed the tingle of unease as Knox and Lexie began to dance.

The top of her head barely reached his chin, her frame so slight. Yet, Knox moved with such grace, it was easy to see why he was a top performing athlete. His hand light on her hip, the other held out so that she could be comfortable holding onto it. And Lexie, she was just grace personified anyway.

"Congratulations," Knox tipped his chin down to whisper when they were about halfway done with the dance.

"Just stop talking and let's get this over with." Lexie hissed thru a painted on smile, turning her head to the side and watching their classmates as he effortlessly turned her across the floor.

"I am glad it was you." He murmured, barely moving his lips.

"You're a bastard."

"You are exquisite."

"Stop. Talking."

" _I want to make you feel wanted._ " Knox leaned in and brushed his lips across Lexie's cheek. The song was wrapping up and their classmates were going absolutely bonkers hooting and hollering. Lexie spotted Kristen about five seconds from a complete meltdown and knew that she needed to do some rapid sisterly bonding to repair whatever it was that Knox had been trying to pull out there.

Rafe tapped her arm and asked Sami to dance as Kristen bolted. Sami wanted to follow, but sensed it wasn't the best time to interfere. So she smiled and accepted, a sick sense of foreboding swirling in her stomach as they stepped out onto the dance floor.

The first notes of a collaboration pulsed through the air and the floor beneath Sami's feet vibrated and she felt it in her chest and she knew. She just _knew_ what was coming. She wanted to bolt. The almost ethereal tones at the beginning of _this_ particular song, she ached to stomp her feet and inhale a gallon of ice cream. _Fuck you Karma! Why are you doing this to me?_ She wanted to scream, of course, it would be _this_ song.

 _You are to me. A part of me, just like anatomy. You're pulling me. You're pulling me, in like you're gravity._

"Are you ok?" Rafe asked, his hands looped loose over the small of her back. There was none of the proper dancing that Knox and Lexie had displayed.

"Of course, I'm fine." A thin brittle smile, Sami could feel it chipping, just like she could feel _him_ closer. So much closer, just as Rafe became aware of him too.

"May I cut in?" EJ asked, directly behind her.

"What? Now?" Rafe stopped the shuffling back and forth of his feet. Sami would have laughed at the look of shock and dumbstruck irritation on his face, if she could have gotten past those stupid butterflies in her stomach.

"Yes now." EJ said, slipping his hand under Sami's arm and swinging her into his arms and leaving Rafe alone on the dance floor. "Thanks."

Surrounded by everyone they knew, Sami put her hands up on EJ's shoulders and felt his hands tighten on her hips. Twenty minutes earlier, they'd been in much the same position. Her whole life had changed twenty minutes ago, how was that even possible? Concentrating on a spot just over his left shoulder, Sami shifted her weight from foot to foot and tried to focus beyond the man underneath her hands. Anything but the man holding onto her. Everything but the words to the song surrounding them both.

 _Am I in love with you? Am I in love with you? Or am I in love with the feeling? I'm trying to find the truth, trying to find the truth. But sometimes the heart is deceiving. Can't get out of my head and I need you save me. If I am delusional, then maybe I'm crazy in love with you, am I love with you? Or am I love with the feeling?_  
Justin Bieber and Halsey certainly had the lyrics of the soundtrack of her life down pat.


	18. Chapter 18

**Fallout  
Chapter 18**  
 **Written by: Karen**

The song was coming to an end much sooner than EJ wanted. One freaking song to make things right, which was completely impossible. A prime example of so many things he wanted in his life right now, namely the number one impossibility of being with Samantha, whom he knew would only be in his arms for just a few more brief seconds.

There wasn't going to be much more time if any to privately speak with her this evening. He'd have to be an imbecile not to recognize the anger Samantha was barely tamping down inside her because he could feel it radiating and unluckily it was all being directed towards him.

He had to give her credit, with her only residing in the DiMera household a little over a mere month she was already becoming adept in masking her true emotions around others. While they weren't going to be able to resolve anything tonight, especially since she refused to talk to him, they had to figure out something, anything to make her see she was wrong in her assumptions this time around.

One more try to make her understand, "Samantha, please we've got to…"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence and it amazed him how she could wear a smile, albeit a tight one and whisper ever so softly in his ear, "I swear EJ, I'm this close to hauling off and knocking you on your ass right now in the middle of the dance floor. Let me stress again, I do not want to talk. I know how your talks go, you tell me what you think is best for both of us and then I have to abide by it. Not happening this time, dear brother."

Oh hell, she was going there by pulling out the brother card when they both knew what they had been doing in the gazebo was the farthest thing from being siblings. Thank god they weren't really related or he'd be on the verge of going to jail because while he knew it shouldn't arouse him more, her anger was making him wish he'd done more back at the gazebo with her than just kiss.

Damn it, he was frustrated on so many levels he didn't even know which one to begin to primarily confront. This crazy situation had been brewing between him and Samantha since the first night she had come back into their lives.

How was he going to combat this ever growing lust for her? He knew it wasn't going to go away, disappear into thin air like nothing had ever happened. These conflicting feelings he had for Samantha were growing more and more with each passing day and if he had his way, it wasn't going to be long before they acted on their attraction and took things to another level entirely.

Although him having his way with Samantha anytime soon was looking rather unpromising at the moment. It was apparent to him even if no one else could tell from looking at them this latest dance she wasn't happy about sharing with him, unlike the one they had experienced together in the gazebo.

Could they just be transported back there again? For a tiny window in time, they didn't have to think, they just felt, gave into the urge to be with one another and it had been wonderful. EJ was going to tell Samantha as much before she left his side and then he heard a commotion that put everything else on immediate hold.

Yes, there was no mistaking it; unfortunately a sound he was very well acquainted with of Kristen raising her voice in anger. She was loud enough to be heard over the song playing and instantly EJ and Sami stopped their dance and looked questioningly at one another. EJ grabbed Sami by the wrist and took her with him to the center of the dance floor.

EJ pressed through the crowd pulling Sami right behind him as they made their way to where Kristen was in the process of confronting Knox and Lexie.

"Lexie, thanks for making out with my date," Kristen snarled as she pushed Knox away from her older sister.

Lexie looked more than slightly dazed over the animosity Kristen was exuding toward her. Damn Knox, he was the one who had kissed her on the cheek, not the other way around, yet she was the one being blamed for it.

Lexie decided she better defend herself since it appeared Knox had suddenly gone mute, which was such an unusual trait for him. "I was not making out with Knox!"

Even after they made it to where the trio was standing EJ was still holding onto Sami, so she wrung her wrist away from his grasp. God knew they didn't need the rest of the school watching their actions too along with the drama that was unfolding between her sisters. As soon as Sami got out of his grip, EJ looked at her for a moment, but then his attention was brought back to Kristen who looked like she was on the verge of striking Lexie.

Thankfully for once it seemed Chad was paying attention to his surroundings and he appeared behind Kristen while EJ stepped in between his two older sisters. EJ shook his head at Kristen as she tried to reach around him. His voice was low, but the meaning wasn't lost on any of his family. "No Kristen, we do not behave this way in public."

Kristen rolled her eyes at him and ignored his warning of not making a public spectacle of herself along with the rest of her siblings, "Of course you'd stick up for your precious Lexie! You always take her side no matter what happens!"

"Kristen, I'm not taking sides. I just want you to step back and calm down. There is no need for this to get ugly. You know Father would want us to always remember who we are and to act accordingly. "

EJ glanced over in Chad's direction for help without saying anything aloud and his younger brother automatically reached for Kristen and used the nickname he had given her years ago when he couldn't pronounce her name correctly, "Come on Krissy, let's get out of here. You don't want to do this in front of everyone. Believe me, Knox isn't worth it."

The mention of her date's name though was enough to set her off again. "Knox was my date, mine! Not yours Lexie! For god's sake can't I just have one thing without you taking the entire spotlight every freaking time?"

Chad tugged a little more insistently on Kristen and finally she went with him albeit reluctantly. Chad had one of his arms around her shoulders while he was quietly speaking something to her that no one else could hear while they walked out of the grand ball room doors.

Knox watched Kristen leave with Chad and turned back to say something else to Lexie, but EJ stood in his way even if he didn't say anything to warn him away from her. Knox stepped aside and then walked away from them, the student body without delay made a path for him to exit the room.

EJ and Sami went to Lexie and they each took a place by her side. Lexie was trying not to cry, their father would be so disappointed in her if she cried in public. It just wasn't their way.

"Let's go home," Sami gave Lexie a smile and squeezed her hand. Lexie nodded and they all held their heads high. The DiMera's might fight with one another, but they weren't going to allow anyone else witness such things. They had too much pride in their family name and they would work out anything else between them privately.

Philip jumped on stage, "Show's over everyone! Let's dance!" He dropped the mic on the stage floor and exited as the DJ started playing music again.

Chloe came up to Philip, "And I thought I had made the biggest scene so far this year at school."

"Well the school year isn't over yet my dear," Philip stated and then pulled her in for a kiss before she could argue with him.

A chaperone for the high school came up to the couple and tapped Philip on the shoulder, signaling for them to move apart from each other. Philip stopped kissing Chloe and stepped back, "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I have the most beautiful girl in the world as my date."

Chloe's smile was beaming as Philip took her by the hand and started to go find EJ and the rest of the DiMera crew, all the while thinking to himself he just might get lucky with her sometime this year after all.

When they all ended up outside together Sami took charge of the situation stating she and her sisters would go home in one of the limos and everyone else could ride in the other limo to take them to their homes. EJ was impressed with her delegation even if he wanted to talk to her alone.

He watched with pangs of jealousy when Rafe hugged Sami before he and Ari headed home together. EJ was thankful he hadn't had to witness Rafe trying to kiss Sami goodnight; that was something he couldn't bear to see.

Kristen and Lexie had both entered the limo and Sami was about to step inside when EJ came over to her, "Hey, thanks for helping out."

"That's what family does," Sami shrugged her shoulders. _What else was there to say? They sure as hell couldn't figure out anything between them tonight if they ever could at all._

She turned away ready to go without another word to him when EJ spoke up again. "I think after we drop off the girls, we will go hang out at Phil's house for a while until things calm down between Kristen and Lexie. We may even possibly spend the night over there. If we do, I'll call Father and let him know."

EJ reached out for her hand, but she ducked inside the car with only an "Okay, take care."

Then the door shut and EJ was left standing watching the limo drive away until Philip popped up from the sun roof and called out to him, "Knox said come on Big D. Let's go."

EJ ignored Philip's obscene hand gesture of a one handed jack off that he was making and got into the other limo all the while wishing he was with Samantha instead.

As soon as the limo arrived at the Kiriakis mansion after dropping off Melanie and Chloe, the guys ambled out of the vehicle, and they all with the exception of Lucas who claimed he was tired, headed to what Philip had dubbed as his man cave.

Philip made a big production of having beer for them all to drink, but they all looked at the cans when Philip began to toss each one of them one from the fridge.

"What the fuck is Bert Beer?" Knox asked as he examined the garishly decorated can he now held in his hand.

"You mean you've never heard of Bert Beer? It's a premium imported beer. I got it from my dad's stash earlier before we went to the country club tonight."

Knox looked over to EJ, "Is this some brand of rich person's beer?"

EJ replied as he caught a can Philip tossed his way and looked at it suspiciously, "Not that I know of, but we rarely if ever drink beer at our house."

"We never drink anything unless we sneak it off Father's bar," Chad added as he motioned for Philip to throw him a can of beer his way.

Philip looked to EJ to see if it was ok for Chad to have a beer, only to have Chad groan, "Oh for god's sake Philip, throw me a damn beer. I don't need EJ's permission to drink."

Philip tossed Chad a can and then took one too. He sauntered over to one of the recliners, flopped in it and popped open the top. He waited for everyone else to open their beers and before they drank he held up his beer for a toast, "Here's to those who've seen us at our best and seen us at our worst and can't tell the difference."

They all raised their beers with him and then took a sip.

EJ couldn't help it he spat out his swallow of the rancid tasting beer, "What is this horse piss?"

"Like you'd know how horse piss tasted," Philip tried to take another sip of the beer without making a grimace.

Knox put his can back down on one of the tables in the room, "I'd rather drink Schlitz malt liquor and that stuff is straight up nasty."

"Milwaukee's Beast Light is better than this shit," Chad set his beer down too.

"Pabst Blue Ribbon too," EJ added as he placed the remainder of his beer on the table. "Damn Philip where did you get this swill? Did you buy it off some hobo in New Town?"

"Fuck you all, this is good stuff," Philip claimed as he forced himself to drain the rest of the beer in his can.

"Next time I bring the beer," Knox stated as he rose to go. "Catch you guys later."

"Knox, just a friendly word of warning before you go, do not fuck with any of my sisters ever again or it won't bode well for you," EJ stated in parting.

"I haven't fucked any of them," Knox replied dryly, "but you never can tell what the future holds."

"As long as you aren't trying to hold any of our sisters we will be fine, if not well then…" Chad left the rest of his sentence to drop off intentionally.

Knox smirked, "Damn maybe I should call you Big D instead of EJ."

"Maybe," Chad picked up the can of beer he had discarded and decided to take another drink from it thinking bad beer was better than no beer at all.

After Knox left Philip exclaimed, "Damn you DiMera boys are crazy threatening Knox like that, he could kick any of our asses."

"He better not try to find out," EJ stated as he picked up his can of beer too and tried to take another sip, but just couldn't stomach it. "You are never in charge of getting us beer or liquor ever again."

Philip shot EJ a bird with his middle finger as EJ got up to toss his can away in the trash bin.

Chad asked, "Are we crashing here tonight or heading back into the warzone between Kristen and Lexie?"

EJ looked to Philip, "Is it all right if we stay?"

"Of course, my casa is your casa."

EJ passed by Chad before he headed out to the terrace to get some privacy, "I'm going to give Father a ring and let him know where we are and that we will be home sometime tomorrow."

"Okay," Chad signaled for Philip to get him another beer while EJ walked outside.

He was going to call his father, but he had to make one other call first and he hoped she would answer her phone when she saw it was him calling. EJ felt as nervous as the first time he ever called a girl on the phone and just when he thought she wasn't going to answer and his call would go to voicemail Samantha picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

He felt like his voice was on the verge of cracking when he spoke, "It's me, EJ."

"Glad you told me, caller ID would have never given it away," Sami deadpanned, but at least she was saying something to him.

"Is everything calming down between Kristen and Lexie?"

"Kristen won't speak to Lexie even though she tried to talk to her on the way home, but I guess since they didn't have a knock down drag out fight, that's something positive. Is there anything else you need to say? If not, it's late and…"

"There's a lot I want to say to you and before you assume the worst, give me a chance, okay? You ran away from me before I could even form a coherent sentence."

Sami was quiet for a few moments and then she spoke softly, "I thought you were going to tell me what you did before and, and I just can't…"

"I know we have so many things to figure out, but please don't run away from me again."

"That's what I do, I run," Sami admitted thinking how ironic this time when she was telling someone she ran, she was actually telling the truth.

EJ made on one request of her, "Next time run to me, not away."

She didn't say anything in reply. EJ sighed softly and looked up into the night sky wishing he could get some kind of divine intervention, but none was forthcoming. He decided to it might be better to curtail this particular conversation until he could see her in person. "Goodnight Samantha."

"Goodnight EJ."

Then all EJ heard was silence, she had hung up the phone after wishing him a good night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Nineteen ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Sami plugged her phone in and set it on her nightstand. Linking her fingers, she settled back into her bed, looking up at the ceiling, hearing a muted thump, then muffled screams. She flew out of bed. Dread curled in her gut that she hadn't followed a childish superstition and knocked on wood when she'd told EJ that Lexie and Kristen hadn't fought. Guilt reared it's ugly head.

She heard the violent commotion coming from Kristen's room and took off on a sprint, not bothering to knock, let herself in, her eyes wide as saucers as she took in the scene of destruction. Kristen's room was an absolute wreck. She'd apparently had a rager of a fit, pulling her blankets and pillows and throwing them, clothes and knick knacks, pictures, everything lobbed wherever Kristen's arm had deemed it necessary to aim.

"I fucking hate you." Kristen screamed, rivulets of mascara leaving thick black trails down her cheeks.

"But I didn't do anything!" Lexie held her hands out, beseeching her sister to please listen.

"Of course you didn't do anything but be perfect. You're always so goddamn perfect! Why do you have to be so perfectly fucking perfect!" Kristen ranted. "I wanted you to win. I campaigned so hard for you! Why do you have to be you? Why couldn't you have just pushed him away? Why did you have to dance with him?"

"You wanted me to win? But you're yelling at me for dancing. That's how this works? Kings and Queens dance together, not separately! Why did I have to dance with him?" Lexie repeated, shaking her head, a little thrown off kilter by that question out of all of the ones Kristen was lobbing in her direction. "You can have the fucking crown. I don't want the stupid crown. I don't want Knox either!" Lexie ripped the tiara off her head and flung it in Kristen's direction, pieces of her ebony hair caught in the delicate combs.

"Yes! Goddamn it, Yes!" Kristen caught the crown and hugged it to her chest before tossing it to her nightstand. "Why did you have to dance with the one guy that I wanted? Why couldn't you have spit on him? Kicked him in the balls? You don't even like Knox. He's everything you despise in a guy. Popular. Good looking. A jock. A real prick. And he knows how to use it. You wouldn't like that, right Lexie?" The words came from some vicious pit in Kristen's soul, fueled by years of insecurity.

Lexie's body jerked as if Kristen had slapped her and her beautiful caramel complexion suffused with a deep flush. Sami sucked in a strangled breath at the pure venom in Kristen's words. She could have believed Lucas's earlier claims if she didn't see Kristen's obvious heartbreak as her entire body rocked with the force of her sobs.

"Whoa! Let's call a time out and take a breather here." Sami found her moxie, stepping in between the feuding sisters, not even for a second fearing for her safety. Although later, she would think back on it and roll her eyes at her naivete, remembering the wrecked state of Kristen's room.

"Of course, let me guess. You're going to be on Lexie's side too." Kristen huffed, wiping her forearm across her snot and tear streaked face as she sniffled loudly.

"Knock it off, Kristen." Lexie scolded, reaching out for Sami's arm. "Sami, you don't want to be here right now. It's fine, I've got this."

Sami shook her head, shrugging her off. "I'm Switzerland. I'm not on anyone's side. But this isn't doing any one, any good. In my estimation, this is all Knox's fault. Listen, you guys are sisters. Sisters before Misters and all that, right?"

When neither of them spoke, but Kristen stomped over to flop on her bed, Sami tried again.

"Chicks before dicks? I don't know. Nikki is much better at this stuff than me. Come on? Please?" Sami looked from one to the other batting her eyelashes with a pouty face.

"I'm not talking to her until _she_ apologizes to _me_." Kristen sniffed again, grabbing her comforter from the floor, and flipping over, presenting her back to both of her sisters.

"Until _I_ apologize to _you_? Are you out of your mind? I didn't do anything wrong!" Lexie stood, mouth gaping open at the gall. Then she turned and left, slamming the door so hard that a framed picture of the six of them fell and smashed on the floor.

Kristen didn't move, but Sami watched her, as one would watch a caged animal. Her shoulders heaving back and forth with her sobs. Sami gave her a minute, then she walked over and climbed in bed with her, rubbing her back. "I'm here Krissy."

Kristen cried for a few minutes, hiccuping until she almost threw up, then tore for the bathroom. Sami hoisted herself out of bed and started picking up Kristen's mess.

"You don't have to do that." Kristen said, peering out of the bathroom a short time later. Subdued, in a pair of sweats, her makeup scrubbed off her face, pale and contrite.

"You ok?" Sami asked, in the process of remaking Kristen's bed.

"I've got a bitch of a headache and my stomach hurts."

Sami nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek as Kristen moved to pick up the picture that had fallen with Lexie's abrupt departure.

"I'd kind of like to be alone." Kristen mumbled, looking down at the photo in her hands.

Sami looked around at the chaos in Kristen's room and then at the tornado who had caused the destruction herself. "Are you sure?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kristen murmured, keeping her back to Sami as she picked her way around piles on the floor.

 _She's embarrassed._ Sami realized, her shoulders dropping as she recognized the signs in her sister's tense body.

"K. You know where I am."

"Yep." Kristen's voice quavered. Sami caught Kristen's reflection in the beveled mirror, an errant tear sliding down her cheek, her lower lip quivering just a bit before Kristen sucked them together, pressing them into a barely seen white line, her jaw rigid.

Sami nodded, torn over what was the best course of action to take, but trusting that she should do as Kristen requested and give her some space. Exiting quickly, she pulled the door shut and had barely taken three steps toward her own room when she heard the lock of Kristen's door engage and then a sob break on the other side it.

 _Oh Kristen._ Sami turned back, putting her palm on the smooth wood of the door, trying to will her peace of mind and spirit through the barrier. The sounds of her sister's anguish grew softer as she got further away and Sami figured she'd gone to cry in her bed. Pulling her hand away, Sami left her to it, slowly trudging back to her own room.

~*~*~

EJ lay in the bed at the Kiriakis mansion, watching the clock tick by. He grabbed his cell from beneath the pillow, sliding his finger across the screen.

Opening up her Facebook page, he smiled. If nothing else, he could Facebook stalk her and feel, at least, semi-normal.

The pictures of her at the Snow Ball were enough to make him hard however, so he immediately reconsidered his decision to open his phone. He scrolled down through the feed. Enlarging one picture of his sisters together, he saved the picture to his phone smiling to himself.

Another of her smiling to Kristen, a third of her hamming it up with Chad. Then one of him and her dancing, he wondered who had taken it. She looked like she wanted to throttle him, he looked utterly besotted. He saved that one too. The next was even better, another one saved. He clicked on the search bar and typed in his father's name, hoping that maybe he had updated his page with the predance photos he'd taken. _Damn. No luck._

"Seriously Eeej, go the fuck to sleep." Philip groaned.

"Can't sleep." EJ shrugged. _I wonder if she's thinking about me. About our kiss. I can't stop thinking about it._

"It's oh-dark-thirty, why can't you sleep?" Philip turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. "You never used to have a problem sleeping over?"

EJ swallowed, rubbing a hand over his stomach. _What if she has a nightmare and I'm not there? What if she's scared and alone? Kristen and Lexie won't know how to help. Christ, this was the worst possible idea for us to sleep away from home tonight._ His heart was pounding so fast he was worried Philip would be able to see it from his spot on other bed.

"You ok man?"

"Just a lot on my mind." He sighed, hating the idea of lying to Phil, but not wanting to open up either.

"Ah." Philip nodded, dropping back down onto his pillows. "That was some show between Kristen and Lexie tonight. What the fuck kind of head games was Knox pulling anyway? You think he's interested in both of your sisters?"

"Ugh, I don't know. I don't care." EJ groaned, dropping his phone onto his stomach, dragging his hands over his face, the thought of Knox with any of his sisters making him want to beat someone bloody.

"Sure you don't." Philip chuckled.

"Go to sleep."

"Stellar idea." Chad piped up from the pull-away bed they'd wheeled in.

"Why are you awake?" EJ asked.

"Because you two assholes won't shut up!" Chad grumbled, rolling over and pulling the blanket up over his head.

Philip laughed and threw one of his pillows in Chad's direction.

"It's throws like that, that make me understand why you sit the bench." Chad laughed, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"Oh, it's on, Stretch!" Philip started launching the rest of his pillows.

"Ahhh, much better, I will sleep like a rock now that I have all of your pillows. What an excellent host you are, Special K." Chad cackled, feigning left and right, dodging the fluffy missiles.

"Fuck you!" Philip laughed, rolling out of bed and dive-bombing Chad to give him playful punches in the sides, then shoving him off the bed onto the floor. The pair wrestled until they were both laughing and out of breath.

"I'm hungry." Chad panted, laughing and out of breath a short while later, hauling himself back up onto the bed with his arms.

"I could eat." Philip agreed, tugging on Chad's outstretched arm, landing next to him with a heavy exhalation.

"You got any food in this dump?" Chad smirked, to which earned him another reign of beating.

"Dump? You've got jokes. Man, how do you put up with this guy?" Philip shook his head as he pulled Chad into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

Chad squealed and tried to wrestle himself free of Philip's hold.

"Stay still." Phil ordered, flipping around to tighten his arms and legs around Chad's wiry strong body. "Jesus, it's like trying to dress an octopus."

Chad abruptly stopped moving, tilting his head to give Philip an elevated eyebrow and a clearly skeptical expression. "And you'd know this because you have a lot of experience dressing octopuses? Octopussies, octopi? What the fuck is the plural for octopus?"

"Octopussies?" Philip repeated, throwing his head back and roaring with laughter. "Oh God, that's awesome. I'm going to find a way to use that word every single day from now on. You're alright Chad. You just became my favorite little brother. I'm gonna forgive you for insinuating my house was a dump, just because I'm fairly certain we dropped you on your head when you were little and gave you brain damage. Let's go find some food." He clapped his hands together and shoved Chad back onto the floor.

~*~*~

EJ crept up the hallway, not wanting to disturb her slumber if she was sleeping, but he had to check on her. It was barely 630am, but they'd eaten breakfast with Philip and then made excuses to go home. He was crawling out of his skin with worry.

He held his breath, as he opened her door without a sound. He chin dropped to the level of his feet, as he eased his way over the threshold. Because she wasn't there. Tiptoeing inside, he searched her room, but it was empty and cold. It didn't even appear that her bed had been slept in.

 _In for a penny, in for a pound._ EJ thought to himself. Touching her sheets, while an exercise of extreme frustration, told him that she hadn't been in that bed for a very long time, because they were cold. His heart pounded in his chest.

 _What if you scared her off because you kissed her?_

 _What if you ruined everything?_

 _Why did you kiss her?_

 _What if she didn't want you to kiss her?_

 _What if you ruined everything?_

 _What if she's thinking about you?_

 _Would she let you kiss her again?_

 _What if you've ruined everything?_

The questions were on an endless loop in his mind. Her bathroom door was wide open and she wasn't in there. He knew she wasn't in the kitchen, living room or dining room, because he'd come in that way. He decided to check on Lexie and Kristen before he panicked and raised the alarm.

Twenty minutes later, he was ready to offer a monetary reward for her safe return, because it was just before seven in the morning, and Sami was no where to be found.

Meanwhile, three miles away, Sami did what she did best when the demons chased her and she couldn't sleep. Oblivious to everything but the open road, the cold air filling her lungs, exertion burning her muscles and exhausting her mind. She'd laced up her sneakers… and she ran.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 20**

 _Written by: Karen_

Sami had been running for quite a while, but her thoughts weren't clearing like they usually did when she ran. Then again, she'd never been in this kind of situation before either. Prior to arriving in Salem, she'd only kissed one other guy and that had been Brandon, Nikki's older brother, whom she highly suspected he'd only done so after coming home completely blitzed one night.

Even though Brandon had been her main pseudo crush of her middle school years, she hadn't felt the intensity in his kiss that she'd felt with EJ. Last night they had just clicked, while it shouldn't have been possible, she knew her feelings were growing stronger for EJ with each passing day.

Feelings she shouldn't be having about one of the guys who were supposed to be considered her brother. While the sibling vibe was strong with the rest of the DiMera's, it was something else entirely different that she was feeling for EJ.

After dealing with Kristen and Lexie's fight and recalling the phone call EJ had given to her, she hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Plus she had grown used to EJ being in the room beside hers at night. Especially on the nights when she had such terrible nightmares, the ones that made her cry out in her sleep and thankfully without even having to ask him, he would come into her room to calm her down. Thus the myriad of reasons she had finally given up on trying to sleep and gone off running instead.

Somehow it didn't matter how far she ran, she wasn't any closer to finding a solution to her problems. She wanted Kristen and Lexie to stop fighting with each other, that Knox character wasn't worth it in her opinion. While she guessed Knox was kinda hot, she wasn't really attracted to blondes, no her tastes ran more to tall, dark and handsome, to be more specific, guys like EJ.

She had to quit thinking about him, they couldn't be together, and it just wouldn't work. She turned the corner to head back to the mansion. Uncle Steffie had been so good to welcome her into his family without a second of hesitation. She could only imagine how upset he would be if he thought she was attracted to his son EJ.

She had to try to find a way to turn off these feelings for EJ before things went too far. But it was going to be difficult especially after last night. She was sure she was going to remember her first kiss with EJ for the rest of her life.

EJ exited Sami's room and ventured down the hallway, he knew Sami wasn't in Chad's room. His little brother had announced as soon as they had arrived home he was going to bed again and would probably sleep until noon if not later.

EJ paused at Kristen's room, tried to turn the knob and immediately realized her door was locked. He recalled the previous evening with Kristen's freak out at the dance and seriously doubted Sami was staying in Kristen's bedroom because when Kristen was upset, she wanted everyone to leave her the hell alone.

He walked a little further to Lexie's bedroom and jiggled the knob on her door and it opened easily. He looked into her bedroom finding Lexie fast asleep on top of the covers of her bed, still clad in her beautiful ball gown she had worn to the dance from the previous evening. The only thing other thing off about her was he could tell her hair was a tangled mess, something Lexie never wanted anyone to see since she took great pride in her looking gracefully put together at all times.

EJ walked out of Lexie's bedroom, opting not to wake her either since it was clearly evident Sami was not in there. Damn it, he should have known better than to stay the night at Philip's. Apparently he had been needed to help calm the storms between his two older sisters, yet he had allowed Sami to do it instead.

He bitterly realized it didn't matter if he'd been reeling from kissing Samantha in the gazebo; she'd had to deal with two very angry sisters all by herself. He guessed Kristen and Lexie might have gone at it after he'd talked to Samantha last night on the phone. From past experience he knew how ugly their confrontations could be, and he had still opted for the easier way out because he'd been afraid of dealing with his own budding feelings for Samantha.

He decided to check one more place on this hallway, hoping against hope she might have went into his bedroom. Maybe she was there fast asleep in his bed. He hastened his steps to his bedroom, but of course his bedroom looked the same way he had left it the previous evening.

 _Before he had kissed Samantha and more than likely pushed her too hard into something she definitely didn't need in her life, especially from him._

Why couldn't he have just stayed inside the dance and not taken Samantha away to the gazebo? He was so fucking selfish. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason she decided to leave this family. He knew better, his father had decreed Sami was his sister and yet he had crossed over that boundary physically last night, never mind the fact mentally he'd been past the line since the first night she had spent in this house.

Now she was gone. Where in the fuck was she? He debated the best course of action to take. Did he awake the rest of the household and tell him of his fears that he thought Samantha may have taken flight from here, from him?

He paced his bedroom floor and was to the point of being physically sick when he heard the faint noise of a door shutting. He strained his ears to figure out what the sound might be coming from and decided to go check and see if it might be Samantha coming into the house.

He prayed it was her, but if it wasn't, he'd search for her as long as it took. She couldn't be gone, especially after he had asked her last night to run to him instead of away.

He was in the process of turning into the hall which would bring him to the landing of the top of the stairs when he saw her appear and she was the most welcome sight he'd seen in a very long time. Despite the fact he been blaming himself for possibly making her want to leave all he could think about was taking her into his arms again and holding her close to him.

He held her tightly against him and whispered, "Oh my god Samantha, I came home and you weren't here and I got so worried something had happened to you."

"EJ, I thought you wouldn't be home yet," her voice was slightly muffled since her face was at his chest, but he still didn't let her go, if anything he was pulling her in even closer and it hit her, she was a hot mess literally. "EJ you don't want to be hugging me. I'm all yucky and sweaty from running."

Without a second thought he kissed the top of her head, "I don't care."

"I do," she claimed as she tried to push him away. "I need to go take a shower."

EJ finally allowed her to step back away from him, only a little way though because just the mention of Samantha wanting to take a shower suddenly filled his mind with visions of taking one with her. Damn his libido had morphed ever since she had moved into the mansion.

"Let's move out of the hallway. Come into my room, you can take a shower in my bathroom." EJ coaxed her although he doubted she would agree to his request.

"My clothes are in my room," was the only excuse she could come up with because she was flustered EJ wanted her to come into his bedroom with him. While he had been a visitor in her bedroom several times over, she hadn't ventured into his bedroom beyond the one night she had brought him pizza. She had purposely stayed away from his room after the day he had caught her changing her clothes.

"Get some and then come to my room, or even better you can wear something of mine."

Sami looked up at him and then back to the floor, "While I can wear your shirts, I highly doubt your pants would stay on me."

"Who said you had to wear pants?" EJ blurted out and then to Sami's surprise he blushed, he actually blushed and to Sami it was absolutely adorable. "Oh shit, I didn't mean it like that, it's just…"

"Let me go shower in my own bathroom and I'll come to your room to talk, I mean that's all we are going to do isn't it, just talk?"

EJ nodded his head and she turned on her heel and hurried to her bedroom. She promptly shut the door behind her and leaned back against it trying to catch her breath. Finally she went to her bathroom and stripped off her sweaty clothes she had been wearing during her impromptu early morning run.

She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and wondered how on earth EJ had wanted to hug her, much less kiss the top of her head. Her hair looked awful, her face was still slightly flushed pink from running and she couldn't see a thing about herself that EJ would ever find attractive.

Then she chastised herself, hadn't she tried to convince herself during her run that she needed to turn off her feelings for EJ? Telling him she would meet him in his bedroom wasn't a good idea. Last night she had been so caught up in how incredible it had felt to be in EJ's arms while they kissed she had wanted to have sex with him. Sex with the last boy she should ever think about having sex with unless she counted Chad or Tony and neither one of them caused her to have those kinds of thoughts or feelings. No, only EJ did, damn him.

 _She was an idiot. What had she just agreed to do?_

EJ went back to his room and picked up the few things he had left in the floor, trying his best to tidy up his room. He wasn't a slob, but he was a teenage boy and it wasn't immaculate by any means.

Where to sit until she arrived, on his bed, in a chair or on the sofa by the television set he had in his bedroom? Damn, anywhere he thought might seem less seductive; his mind would start to think of some sexual scenario with Samantha in it. Whether it was of her being on him, or under him, or pressed up against the wall with him, somehow he could see himself inside of her body. Even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure on how all of that worked, he knew Samantha was the girl he wanted to learn how to do those kinds of things to and with and for and…

EJ looked southward to the one part of his body he never seemed to be able to control lately.

 _Calm down ol' boy, you need to chill._

All Samantha had agreed to do was come in here to talk to me, nothing else. It doesn't count even if I was crossing my fingers behind my back and only nodded my head when she asked if all we were going to do was talk.

 _That's all they would do, talk, they really needed to talk_.

Then she walked into his room dressed in some comfy sweats and the sweatshirt he had given her to wear the day of the surprise fire drill and all bets were off.

He was in trouble, big trouble…


	21. Chapter 21

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Twenty One ~**

 **Written by Grey**

EJ had left his bedroom door open for her, so Sami's plan to psych herself up as she knocked didn't happen. Her footsteps stuttered and she almost pivoted and returned to her own room. Instead, she took a deep breath, lifted her chin and waltzed in, as if she'd done this a million times before and it was nothing new. The shower she'd taken had been ice cold and as a result her nerve endings were on high alert. She would swear she could feel the molecules in the air around her shifting with the tension crackling between them. She'd donned the most shapeless clothing she owned, so at least today she wouldn't be betrayed by her body's physical reaction to any stimuli.

Repeating the pep talk she'd given herself in the bathroom mirror like a mantra, Sami stopped short a few paces inside his room. The scent of him hit her like a brick wall and she almost lost her nerve to go any further, or worse yet, turn tail and bail. The urge she had to go for another run again so soon after getting home was disturbing, she didn't know she was so worked up about this. _This has to end._

She had to nip this in the bud for all of their sakes. She swallowed over a painful lump her in her throat, working the muscles to try and clear the invisible blockage so she could speak. Darting her eyes around, she absorbed details about his private space, as he came out from his bathroom, a wide smile lighting up his face when he saw her standing just inside the door.

"EJ."

"Samantha." They started to speak at the same time. EJ's expression faltering when he noticed she hadn't moved any further into his room or closed the door behind her. "Come in."

"I'm ok."

 _No. She's obviously not ok. This is bad. Something is wrong here._ "I don't bite." He tried to joke with her, his pulse rate steadily increasing, a cold sweat breaking out all over his body.

 _Bullshit._ Sami thought to herself, remembering the way his teeth had felt on her lower lip when he'd sucked it in into his mouth and then lightly nibbled it. Her body clenched as awareness flooded her senses. However, remembering her 'this can't happen,' mantra, she refused to take the tangible and readily available bait. "I just wanted to apologize for making you worry earlier. I didn't think you'd be home so early. Figured you all would be hungover or whatever and sleeping it off." She forced her lips up into what she hoped was a convincing grin.

EJ stepped toward her, coming to an abrupt halt when she took one tiny step backward away from him. It was an acute painful sensation to have her retreat away from him. "I thought…" He tipped his head to the side, his eyes murky as the green swirled with darker brown.

 _Nope. I don't want to hear what you thought. If you talk. I'm going to listen and then we're going to kissing or God knows what else we'll be doing. Nope. Nope. Nope._ "I'm sorry." She paused, pasting on a small smile. "I just wanted to go for a real run. The treadmill Uncle Steffie bought me is great, but I like running outside, the fresh air helps me clear my head."

"Right. Ok." EJ nodded, accepting her explanation, but his heart still ached from her withdrawal. _There's something else going on here._

"No really, it does." Sami was more vehement in her statement this time, she could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"No, I-I believe you. Maybe I could, I could run with you." EJ offered, desperate to span the chasm that he felt she was trying to wedge between them.

He watched her face, saw the flicker in her eyes before she shot him down. "No, I don't think so. Thanks for offering though. I'm not a good running partner. I have my ear buds in. I sing off key." She laughed and turned to look at the trophies up on a shelf beside his window.

"I wouldn't mind." EJ moved quickly, closing his bedroom door, boxing them in.

Sami swore under her breath, realizing her error immediately of taking her eyes off from him. Not wanting to give the impression of being uncomfortable, she continued her guise of being curious about his multitude of awards and walked closer to the shelf. "Pretty impressive collection here, brother mine."

 _Damn it. Here we go again. The walls are going up._ "Thanks."

A long moment passed as she pretended to be interested in his trophies and he, well - he was just was very interested in her, before they both again spoke at the same time.

"Listen about…"

"I should really…" Sami started to speak, turning back to find him leaning against the door with his arms banded across his chest, studying her. "Ok, I didn't really want to do this, but… This is kind of embarrassing. I'm sorry I kissed you."

"What?" EJ's stomach sank. Her words acting as a direct hit. If he thought her earlier retreat had been painful, it was nothing compared to her apologizing for kissing him. His heart splintered into a million shards, his life's blood oozing out onto the floor at their feet. _She was sorry they had kissed? He had ranked it as one of best experiences in his entire life so far and she was apologizing for it? Why didn't she just shoot him and get it over with, it would hurt less?_

"You're a guy. A very attractive guy, which I'm sure you already know." She tried to smile, again, probably looking like one of those creepy clowns at the circus with the effort it took to force her lips upward. "I'm sure you're so sick of me and my shit, and I promise to try harder to be the sister you deserve." She took a deep breath, met his eyes and continued on. "What happened last night will never happen again. I just… I don't know, I got wrapped up in the ambiance of the gazebo, the twinkling lights, the secluded location, the soft music." She sighed, but pushed on. "I don't know. I was being stupid. I'm really sorry. I just hope that you can forgive me. You're my brother and I don't want things to be weird between us. I know Uncle Steffie would pack me off to a convent if he knew I'd kissed you. I know you were only trying to be nice. The talk we had before, about you being my big brother and looking out for me, and you wanting to be friends. I really want that. Please say that I haven't ruined things."

 _Jesus fuck. You think I was kissing you to be nice? You think that I have been jerking off every goddamn day to thoughts about you, and what I want to do to you, to be nice?_ EJ's mind spun with all of the things wrong with what she'd just spouted off with. His fingers dug into the sides of his biceps as he gripped his upper arms tight to try and get a better rein on his wildly swinging emotions. Yet, there was one glaringly correct statement she had made as well. His father would pack one of them off if he knew something had transpired between them, but it probably wouldn't be her. _But what if it was her? What if Father sent her off someplace and he couldn't see her? Couldn't talk to her? Maybe she was right. Maybe they would be better off as just friends._

He dropped his arms from across his chest and pushed his palms on the door, walking toward her. This time she didn't back off, but warily watched him approach.

He swallowed, hoping that his voice would be steady enough to get the words out. "You could never ruin things. I will always be here for you. We're family." EJ stopped two feet away, close enough to see the worry and shadows lining her eyes. "You didn't sleep last night did you?"

Sami blinked, shaking her head. "Wow, that was a rapid change of subject."

He lifted his hand, brushing his thumb over the faint blueish discoloration beneath her lower eyelid. She fought the urge to moan at the barest of caresses. "Did you?"

"No."

"Come on." EJ gestured with his head toward his bed.

Sami's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly from left to right. "Uh no. Were you not paying attention two minutes ago when I said that we shouldn't do anything like that anymore. I think that us sleeping together would be very bad."

"Samantha." He chastised. "You dirty girl. When I suggested that you sleep in my bed. I actually meant sleep. You didn't sleep. I didn't sleep."

Sami's face felt like it was on fire, and again, she wished for that secret portal that would whisk her away from this point of humiliation. "Oh. You didn't sleep either?" She squeaked.

EJ went over and laid on top of his blankets, and then pulled them up for her. "Here you crawl under. I'll lay on top. You'll be safe. Scout's honor."

"Were you a boy scout?" Sami questioned, one hand fisted on her hip as she looked down at him.

"Nope," he yawned, patting the pillow beside him.

"Nice." Sami giggled, still waffling on what to do. She really was so tired.

"Are you getting in here or what?"

Sami grabbed one of his pillows.

"What are you doing?" He braced himself up on an elbow as she put it down on the floor next to the bed.

"Making a bed on the floor."

"No you're not!" He rolled and pinched the pillow, engaging in a brief tug of war with her over it, which she won.

"EJ, stop!"

"You are not sleeping on the floor. Get in my bed!"

"No." She hugged the pillow to her chest.

"Why not?" He sat up, holding his arms out, not understanding what the hang up was. Sure, his motives weren't entirely pure. He did want her in his bed with him. But the majority of the reasons were innocent.

"You don't sleep in my bed, when you come to my room."

"Because you've never asked me to." EJ answered matter of fact, shrugging a shoulder, "and besides, I don't care about that. You're not sleeping on my floor."

"EJ, it's not proper for me to sleep in the same bed with you."

"Fuck proper." He cursed, rolling his eyes.

"Heh," she gave a breathy sigh, "that's one way of saying it." She lifted the pillow burying her face in it, groaning in frustration.

Rolling off the other side of the bed, EJ took his pillow with him, landing with a heavy thud.

"EJ!"

"No sense in both of us sleeping on the floor is there?" Leaning up, he coiled his hand in the comforter and pulled it off the bed on top of him.

"You're not sleeping on the floor in your own room!"

"Watch me."

"EJ."

"Get in my bed Samantha, no offense, but I'm exhausted and could use some sleep. Good night."

She stood on the other side of his bed for a good two minutes, waiting for him to get back up but when he didn't move, she figured it was pointless. Climbing into his bed, she cocooned herself between his sheets and was asleep in seconds.

EJ waited until he heard the gentle evened out cadence of her breathing that he'd learned indicated she was sleeping, then leaned up on the edge of his bed, resting his forearm on the mattress, gazing at the temptress fast asleep in his bed. Her hair wet and tangled on his pillow case, one arm hugging his pillow tight as she faced him. He didn't think that he'd ever get the image out of his head. Or let anyone change his bed linens again. Ever. The way once she completely relaxed in sleep, that little furrow between her eyebrows finally smoothed out. He sighed, resting his chin on his arm, desperate to reach out and touch her. It was going to be even more torturous to try and derail his decidedly non-sisterly thoughts about her. Especially now that he'd had his hands and his mouth on her. But if that was what she wanted, he would do anything for her. Even if that meant making himself miserable in the process.


	22. Chapter 22

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Written by: Karen**

Sami hadn't slept this well in such a very long time, probably not since before the fire that had taken her father's life and changed hers so dramatically. The incident that had brought her to Salem, to the DiMera family and most importantly to EJ.

She stretched slightly and rolled over, but she didn't fall into a larger expanse of EJ's king size bed under her. No, she rolled into the very sturdy wall of EJ's body which was resting peacefully beside her own.

 _When had he gotten into bed with her?_

The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was EJ telling her he was tired and would be sleeping on the floor of his bedroom so that they both could get some sleep.

The guy had some stealth in him; she'd neither heard nor felt him situate himself into the bed beside her. Now here she was just mere inches away from him, staring at the sleeping form of the biggest temptation she had ever experienced before in her life.

She had always known EJ was handsome; he had been even when he was a mere boy and she'd been too shy to start any kind of conversation with him, opting to remain mute in case she embarrassed herself. Somehow he'd always held some kind of hold over her feelings even way back then.

Now it was worse, especially since she had been stupid enough to kiss him. Instead of making the daydreams she'd had of him go away, it had only made her think of him constantly ever since the first dance they shared with one another.

 _She needed to get out of here, he'd wake up soon and then what?_

They had already agreed to stop whatever this thing that was already smoldering up between them, or rather she had hoped to tamp out the flames of desire before they raged out of control. She had to or it was going to lead to disaster for both of them.

 _Scoot out carefully, you can do this; you've told him you were going to be a better sister to him. You can be his friend, but you can't be his girlfriend ever._

That resolve firmly made her shift slightly to try to find a way to get to the edge of the bed without waking him up. She took her time and just when she had almost succeeded in making an escape suddenly his eyes fluttered open and she was caught in his gaze.

Oh god, EJ had beautiful eyes, ones that were so expressive, the flecks of gold, green and brown which could change on a moment's notice and his eyelashes were ones most girls would be envious of having themselves. Hell, he was perfection personified and she was just looking at his face.

Well he would be perfect for some very lucky girl, not her though. Sami knew that EJ wasn't going to be an option for her, to openly love him with her whole heart. It didn't matter had badly she wanted to be with him, it just wasn't going to be possible. They had too many things stacked up against them

"Slide back over here next to me," his voice still held vestiges of sleepiness in it and she felt him reach out to pull her back to his side.

"EJ, no, you were supposed to sleep on the floor, this is too close, it's too tempting for me."

"I'm going to go ahead and apologize right now before I do this," EJ pushed up where he could be slightly above her.

Her eyes grew wide, her voice shaky, "We can't…we decided…"

"You decided. You've already apologized for kissing me, so I want to make it even, distribute out the blame, so to speak where you won't be the only one feeling guilty. So I apologize ahead of time for kissing you, really kissing you."

"EJ…"

He gave her a slow easy smile, one that made her feel as if she was basking in warm sunshine and then he closed the gap between them and kissed her. But this kiss didn't start out like the sweet and gentle kiss they had shared last night in the gazebo. This one was immediately passionate, EJ took complete control, and one hand grasped the hair on the back of her head while the other hand snuck up inside the sweatshirt she was wearing.

 _Oh hell, I didn't put on a bra and he's going to know_.

Sami tried to squirm away but EJ held her still, his mouth plundering hers and then his hand reached her unclad breasts and within seconds her nipples had hardened and she started to moan from the sensation of him touching her there.

EJ pulled back enough to whisper, "You mouth isn't all I'm going to kiss. Is another apology necessary?"

"Oh EJ." Sami whispered instead of answering his question. He was slowly pulling up his sweatshirt from her body and then she heard his voice again, but from further away.

"Samantha, are you ok? Sweetheart is it another bad dream?"

Sami jerked wide awake to see EJ's face, but he wasn't in bed with her, he was sitting up on the floor beside his bed just like he had been when she had fallen asleep earlier.

Shit, she'd been dreaming, dreaming of him and her together on his bed. She needed to get out of here before she made a complete and utter fool of herself.

He was looking at her with such care and concern; she wanted to cry out in frustration. But she had been the one to apologize for kissing him; she couldn't be giving EJ mixed signals no matter had much she wanted to drag him into this bed with her.

"I'm fine, not a bad dream this time," Sami answered as she quickly rolled away from him to the other side of his bed. She hoped she could get out of his bed without looking like a complete klutz. For once luck was on her side and she was able to extricate herself from his bed and landed on her feet as she tugged on the bottom of his sweatshirt, hoping it hadn't ridden up during her very vivid dream of him.

"Are you sure?" EJ looked at her curiously. "You sounded kind of…"

"Completely sure," Sami cut him off before she could hear his observation and within seconds made a mad dash for the door. She promptly shut it behind her and prayed she could make it to her bedroom without him following her.

She made it to her room so quickly it was like she was in training for Olympic Gold. She slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it behind her. She leaned heavily against the door frame and tried to catch her breath. She suddenly realized this was going to be so much harder because she couldn't control her dreams and now she was pretty sure she'd be dreaming of EJ most of the time too.

Somehow she wondered what would be worse, the horrible nightmares she experienced or having sweet, sexy ones of EJ instead. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to escape either one of those kinds of dreams now.

"Fuck, what am I going to do?" she quietly asked of herself. She had to do something, anything to keep EJ at bay or she'd succumb to him within days. All he had to do was look at her and her body would automatically start to respond to him.

She looked around her bedroom, frantic to find something to get him off her mind. She saw her phone, she could call Nikki, but what could she say to her. _Hey guess what? I've got the hots for my older brother and now I'm having sex dreams about him too._

That idea was quickly dashed, better not to call Nikki than to risk blurting out her feelings about EJ when there wasn't anything she could do about it, she had been the one to bring things to a screeching halt this morning. There was no telling what might have happened between them if she hadn't apologized for kissing him.

 _You're doing the right thing. You don't want to be asked to leave this home because you can't keep your hands off of the guy who is supposed to be your brother._

She picked up her phone and noticed she had several text messages on it. She almost deleted them without looking over who had sent them to her, but then a name caught her eye. Rafe had sent her several texts since last night.

 _You may not like Rafe for a boyfriend, but he could be a good distraction._ They could be friends and maybe that is what she needed to be doing, expanding her friend base instead of pining over EJ.

She sat on her bed and began to text Rafe back.

EJ was frustrated, more than usual and that was saying a lot since his level of frustration had risen to new heights lately. Every time he tried to talk to Samantha alone since the morning she scampered out of his bedroom with the speed that could rival a gazelle, she always managed to evade him, telling him she had to study or she was supposed to be working on a project for school. He had cornered Chad to ask him about this big project and his brother looked at him like he had two heads. He didn't have any major projects coming up in any of his classes and since EJ knew the only class Samantha didn't have with Chad was study hall he deduced she was lying to him.

Forget having her ride to school with him, she either chose to ride with Lexie or Kristen each morning, telling EJ she was staying neutral and not picking one sister over the other since his older sisters were still not speaking to one another. It was a good thing their father was supposed to be out of town on a business trip for the next two weeks or he would have called a halt to their stubbornness and made them hash it out with one another and come to some kind of peace treaty.

When he might actually have the opportunity to speak with Samantha without everyone else being around them, she had purposely shut him out. So much for her being friends with him speech she had given, hell they didn't even speak to one another beyond a hello and if she'd had a bad dream, he hadn't heard her cry out once in her sleep.

He wondered if she had taken to locking her door at night and for the hell of it he tried to turn the knob. Just as he suspected, locked tighter than a drum. It all EJ could do not to scream out obscenities right there outside her bedroom door.

He was surly and quiet all week, no one could get him in a good mood because the main person he wanted to talk to wasn't speaking to him. At lunchtime it was all he could do not to go and drag her out of the lunchroom and beg her for some kind of explanation.

She had kept her word to Lucas. She'd taken to eating her lunch with him and his band of geeky friends. For the past week now, she'd gone over to Lucas with her tray and he'd had to watch Lucas blush and smile as Samantha talked with him. She was even freaking laughing with him.

What was even harder to take was catching glimpses of her in the hallway with none other than Rafe Hernandez trailing right beside her or seeing him hang out with her when she was at her school locker. She was all smiles for him, but she'd barely even cast a glance his way.

That following Tuesday night, a little over a week since she had given him the friend speech, he took his frustration out on the basketball court. He was running faster than anyone else, Knox included, and when he was playing defense he was aggressive to the point of almost fouling out of the game.

He didn't dare look up in the stands, he didn't know which would be worse Samantha sitting with Lucas or Rafe, both seemed smitten with her. Of course she had time for them, her sisters, his younger brother, but never him.

At least the anger he felt kept him solely focused on playing a hell of a basketball game. He'd been on fire all night, making three pointers with ease. There was no doubt he'd be top scorer of this game and it was a game that counted. If the team won this one, they were going to make the playoff berths.

Sami watched EJ play basketball, he was so intense in his playing tonight, never once did he ever even raise his eyes to meet hers. Not that she needed to be encouraging him to look at her; she'd done her best to avoid him at all costs over the past ten days.

Ten long, miserable, lonely days that she had longed to talk to him, but she was doing this for him. He didn't need to put up with her crazy, so she'd locked her bedroom door each night and prayed she wouldn't have bad dreams that would awaken him by her cries.

She missed him terribly, wanted nothing more than to sit down and talk to him, but she was afraid too because she knew the more she spent time with him the harder it was going to be to stay in the friend zone she had deemed they needed to be in with one another. She had fallen hard for him and the time apart wasn't making her forget him, it was only intensifying her growing feelings for him instead.

She almost had jumped from the stands when EJ had been knocked down by a player on the other team and he didn't immediately get up. The cheerleaders instantly took a knee as did the basketball team.

She cast a glance over to where Lexie and Kristen were in line on the cheer squad, each on opposite sides, but when it looked like EJ was hurt, they both made their way out onto the basketball court. Sami noticed Chad was getting up from where he was sitting with the JV team and she knew she needed to get up to go check on him too.

She was almost down the bleachers headed to the court as well, when she saw EJ shake his head while his coach talked with him and it looked as if EJ was refusing to be taken out of the game. He stood up shakily and the crowd burst out in applause while the rest of the cheerleading squad began a cheer about him being rough and tough.

She caught his eye for a second when he looked to the stands and then he turned his head away as soon as their eyes met. Sami felt like she'd been virtually stung by the momentary look of anger he had flashed her way.

Sami turned and went back to her seat in the stands; while she had kept her distance from him the past week and a half she hadn't expected EJ to be so angry with her.

 _Didn't he understand she was doing what was best for both of them, especially him?_

Apparently not if the look he had given her was even a tenth of how awful it made her feel right now. She tried to justify it, she was the one who had decided how things needed to be between them, but damn it, they had to find some kind of balance. Maybe she could try to explain her motives to him tonight after the basketball game.

The final buzzer went off and Salem High Warriors boys' basketball team had made the playoffs. The rest of the team who wasn't playing in the final seconds rushed to the court, quickly followed by the cheerleaders, and then the student body was filing down from the bleachers as the school celebrated making the first round of the playoffs which would begin next week.

EJ was elated over the win, but he was tired too. He along with Knox had barely been taken out of the entire game, the coach opting to keep his two top scorers in, only allowing them a short time on the bench to catch a sip of water from their water bottles, wipe the sweat out of their eyes and with a few instructions from the coaching staff they were put back in again.

EJ was sore, he'd taken a pretty good beating out on the court tonight, but he'd given as good as he got. While he was sure he was going to have his fair share of bruises from the elbows that had been jabbed in his ribs, there would be some boys on the other team who would have some as well.

The crowd was overwhelming, too many people had swarmed the court as soon as the game was over and all EJ wanted to do was go to the locker room, take a long hot shower and get the hell out of here. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but when Lexie and Kristen both came up together to hug and congratulate him, he relented for their sakes. Maybe they would both get over this bullshit silent treatment they had been giving each other since the dance.

He gave them sweaty hugs as they kissed his cheeks, one on each side and then he saw Chad make his way through the crowd with a huge smile on his face as he pulled his older brother into a hug, both of them thumping each other's backs.

Finally he broke away from the crowd and just before he made his way to the locker room there she was standing alone back to one side in the shadows. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her face and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and swing her around, but he refrained from such impulses and tried to act cool.

"Congrats EJ," her voice was so soft he barely heard her speak.

"Thanks," he slowed his steps down, but didn't stop to hug her and kept on walking toward the locker room.

Her next words though stopped him from taking another step. "Can we talk later on tonight?"

EJ turned back to look at her and his heart ached, she'd done everything possible to avoid him at all costs for ten freaking days and now she wanted to talk. Of course she did, she only wanted him on her terms, not his.

"Sorry, I've got a paper to write for Lit class. Maybe another night," EJ offered up as a lame excuse, almost as lame as her nonexistent project she'd had last week when she'd shut him down every time he'd wanted to speak with her.

Sami gave him a sad smile and nodded her head. She turned on her heel to leave the gym when she heard Chad calling out for her to come on since Kristen was driving them home tonight after the game.

She stopped a second before leaving to say goodbye to EJ, but when she looked back he had already disappeared into the locker room.

EJ was at his locker and tried several times unsuccessfully to open the contraption. It was probably proving to be a difficult task because his hands were shaking so badly after speaking with Samantha. He tried the combination once more, but missed the numbers in his haste to open the lock. He let the lock flap back into the metal and hit the locker instead, "Just fuck it, stupid bloody lock!"

"Damn son, you need to calm down," Philip said as he walked in while EJ was cursing the lock and locker.

EJ cut his eyes to Philip before going back to attempt to unlock his locker again, "Look I don't need to deal with your shit tonight either!"

"Eeej, I was kidding. Is everything all right?"

"Does it look like I'm all right?"

"I realize you've been in a pissy mood for over a week and I've tried to let it slide, but you're being a shitty best friend."

"Of course I am, apparently I can't do one fucking thing right for anyone lately."

Philip pushed EJ away from his locker and with a few turns EJ's locker swung open, "You're welcome."

"Thanks," EJ mumbled as he reached inside to grab his things to take to the shower.

"I'm worried about you," Philip began trying to get EJ to say anything; the most he had gotten out of him lately were one word answers or replies.

"Don't," EJ was already in the process of walking away from him when Philip's next words made him pause.

"Have I done something to make you mad at me?"

EJ turned back around, "I'm just having a really crappy week. It's not anything you've said or done."

"Good cause I'd hate to have to kick your ass."

EJ rolled his eyes, "In your dreams."

"I do not dream about you my friend, but I do have something that might make you smile."

"I seriously doubt it, but go ahead and tell me."

"Friday night, my house, the party is on! We are celebrating making the playoffs."

"Are you buying that nappy ass beer again?"

"No, I'm going to get you to go buy it instead. You look like you're of age."

EJ chuckled, the first sign of mirth he shown his best friend in over a week. "Are you really going to have a party this time or are you going to have to cancel it again?"

"Nope, the love boat for my parents is sailing away for the entire weekend, Billie is out of the country on business and Lucas is too much a dweeb to tattle on me."

EJ frowned at the mention of Lucas' name, but he didn't say anything about him to Philip. _Really what was he going to say to him? Your freaking geeky brother gets to eat lunch with my sister everyday now, you know the cute blonde one I want all for myself, but can't have?_

"So is it just going to be us guys or are girls gonna be there too?"

"Of course we are having girls there. I plan to finally get laid Friday night."

"Sure you are, and will it be Chloe or Melanie who will be handing you over their V card?"

"Maybe both," Philip sighed thinking how awesome it would be to have a threesome with those two girls.

"I'll be sure to invite some girls for you too. You know in case you want to man up and get some instead of being such a huge wuss."

"Whatever Kiriakis."

"So you'll be there?"

"Well someone's got to buy some decent beer." EJ flipped a towel over his shoulder and headed to the showers. Maybe a party would help him get his mind off of Samantha; he needed something to occupy his mind because she had been all he had thought about for the past ten days.


	23. Chapter 23

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Twenty Three ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"EJ!" Chad's voice crashed into EJ's ear as he hit the button on his cell, hopping off Jacob's Ladder.

"Whoa. Slow down, what's up?" Anxiety dumped another healthy load of adrenaline into his veins and he immediately filtered through his younger brother's last known location, wondering if he should ping him or god forbid alert one of the men that he was sure their father had in town somewhere, available at a moment's notice.

"We're waiting for you all at Phil's party. Where are you?"

"We had an extra practice in the weight room because of the playoff game. Coach Dix is worried we're gonna choke at Sectionals. We'll be there in an hour or so. Didn't you get my text?" He mopped at the sweat dripping from his forehead with the Warrior band on his wrist.

"It's Sami."

"What?" Some foreign sensation had lodged into his chest, one he'd be hard pressed to give credence to or name. But she's _family_ now. He'd feel the same if Chad had called in a complete panic about Tony or Kristen or Lexie. Especially, if he'd called about Lexie. But the girls were there, they should be looking out for their younger siblings. He knew things were still somewhat arctic between the older sisters, but they wouldn't shirk their obligation. "What's the matter with Samantha?" It hurt to say her name out loud things were so strained between them lately.

"I don't know." Chad's voice continued after a moment but it was muffled as he huffed, "back off!"

"What the fuck is going on?" EJ grabbed his duffel from the pile at the gym door, not bothering to change out of his sweats after halting mid-workout. His chest ached and he should have stretched, but with the way his heart threatened to burst from his chest, there was no reason for a cool down at this point anyway.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Philip slapped him on the back as he jumped off the treadmill, pulling his own set of ear buds free from over his ears. EJ gave a tight shake of his head and pushed his way out of the gym. "Family emergency."

"DiMera's got his period, we've gotta go!" Philip tossed over his shoulder, sprinting to keep up.

EJ had almost reached his car by the time Philip bolted down the sidewalk. "Eeej, wait up!"

"Go back inside, Phil." EJ covered the mouthpiece of his phone as he hauled the door open, throwing himself into the interior of the car.

Philip paid little attention to the directive, pulling a move from the old-time movies and sliding across the hood. "I've always wanted to do that," he grinned as he buckled himself into the passenger seat.

The tires squealed as EJ's foot pounded the floor and bluetooth technology enabled Chad's muffled voice to surround them, they heard his phone clatter to the floor and then the voices were much further away. "I said, get the fuck out of here! My brother will be here in a couple minutes and he will pound the shit out of you!"

"Awww, isn't that cute? You called your brother, you're such a sissy little bitch DiMera. Sad that she wants me instead of you? It's ok sweetheart, we'll get rid of him… then you and I will have a nice time." And then the feedback squelched so loud EJ over compensated, jerking the wheel hard to the right and the tires squealed again.

Philip paled, then color flooded his face, punching the dashboard with balled fists. "Who the fuck is that? Who the fuck was that? They're at my house? In my fucking house?" Each repetition got louder until the vein pulsing in his forehead threatened to explode. "Drive faster!"

EJ fought down the rush of unadulterated blood lust that hazed his vision, he wasn't sure he had ever felt the need for such physical violence before. I mean sure he was a 16 year old male, and he'd gotten into a few skirmishes but, hearing that end of a conversation, and not knowing what had happened to Sami, what was currently happening to Sami or his brother, and who was in charge, he was feeling rabid. And he was not the only one. Philip rocked in the seat next to him, pulling his phone from the pocket of his duffel.

"Who was with him? Who were they talking about EJ?"

EJ laid on his horn, flashing his high beams as he veered out and around a car that wasn't driving fast enough in his opinion. "Samantha."

Philip dialed a number, "pick up, pick up! Shit!"

"Who are you calling?"

"Lucas. Figures, the one time I actually need the little puke, he doesn't answer his phone."

"Try again." EJ urged, his hands white knuckled around the steering wheel. _If something has happened to her and I didn't make things right when she tried the other day, I will never forgive myself._

"Mother fucker!" Philip shouted slamming his fist into the dashboard. "Shit." Much softer, Philip's head dropped back onto the headrest.

"What?"

"He wasn't even going to be home. He and the stooges were going to the movies when I told them I was having a party."

EJ concentrated on the road, thankful that it was too cold to snow and at least the road conditions weren't hazarding their flight back to the Kiriakis mansion and it was considerably closer than his own.

"Is it better to ask for forgiveness or permission?" Philip's dark words parroted EJ's inner thoughts and EJ didn't hesitate.

"Forgiveness." Philip nodded in agreement before tossing his phone back down toward his bag. "Who were you going to call?"

"My dad." Philip's jaw was tense. He swung his eyes over quick, "I mean, I still can if you want, he can send Nico, but I figured…" his voice trailed off.

"He'd never get there in time. Didn't you tell me that he'd pretty much sent all the staff off for you to have this little party and told you to clean up after yourself?" EJ twisted his hands around the wheel, the speedometer edging closer to 60 on the narrow side streets. He would worry about any traffic cam tickets later. His father would understand. The pit in his stomach grew deeper with every second, the foul tasting bile cloying closer to the back of his throat, to the edge of his tongue.

"In my fucking house. Oh it's going down." Philip cracked his knuckles, then shook his hands out.

By the time EJ and Philip got to the Kiriakis mansion, there were cars parked all the way down to the entry gates and out along the street. The sinking feeling in each of their stomachs multiplied when they had no idea where Chad and Sami were in the palatial residence.

"Holy fuck! The party doesn't officially start until 10!"

EJ swung the car through the wrought iron gates.

"Just pull up anywhere. Block them in. Fuck these fuckers! I don't care if they can't get their cars out!" Philip smacked his palm flat against the dashboard again, he'd already unclipped his seatbelt and had his hand on the release for the door handle, ready to bolt as soon as EJ put the car in park.

"I'll pay for the damage to the lawn." EJ grit his teeth, swerving around other cars and tearing through the grass.

Slamming the car into park, they raced up into the mansion, skidding to a halt. It was practically wall to wall bodies. "Where do we go? Hey, you!" EJ grabbed a junior that happened to be walking by at the precise moment that they entered. "Have you seen my brother or si… Samantha?"

"Uh, yeah." The blood seemed to drain from from his face as he looked from Philip to EJ and back again.

"Where are they?"

The kid couldn't seem to get out of his own way and form a coherent sentence. Stone faced, his anger barely leashed, EJ grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Where. Are. They?"

"Den past the pool table." The kid wheezed as EJ thrust him higher, cutting off his air supply as his fists twisted into the fabric.

Philip took off like a shot, EJ mumbled a thank you over his shoulder, dropping the other kid onto the marbled floor, hot on his best friend's heels. The mob of people parted like the Red Sea when they saw the pair of them flying toward them. EJ couldn't process whether that was because they looked absolutely murderous or because they knew some bad shit was going on in the den. Either way, it did not bode well for whomever was in that remote back room and had been on the other end of the phone call. He'd been wracking his brain and just couldn't process who the other shithead's voice belonged to.

The trip across the Kiriakis manse seemed to take an hour, in reality it took less than 2 minutes. The heavy oak doors had been pulled closed but Philip yanked them open when he skidded to a stop in front of it. EJ collided into the back of him when he miscalculated how long it would take him to fully open the doors. He wasn't anticipating the scene in front of him at all.

The dark paneled den of the Kiriakis mansion was favored by Philip's father, Victor. It was to be off-limits for the party tonight. The doors had been closed and a piece of caution tape stretched across them. A deep glossy cherry color wood and marble bar took up one half of the back wall, with high back plush leather barstools pulled up to it. Several large leather couches and recliners divided the rest of the area up, a top of the line television mounted on one wall. A fireplace and built-in bookshelves owned the opposite wall of the television.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Lexie was quick to get in front of EJ who looked like he was going to tear someone apart - literally.

"What the fuck?" EJ exploded, pushing into his sister and propelling her backwards several paces.

"EJ, EJ calm down!" Lexie begged, shooting Kristen a panicked look. She immediately gave up on her appointed task and jumped up to help hold her brother back.

"That's all well and good, but someone better start talking and tell me what is going on in my fucking house!" Philip pushed around the older DiMera sisters, but was waylaid by the buxom Chloe Lane wrapping her body around him, kissing up the side of his neck.

"Phil, EJ. Glad you could make it." Knox greeted them, lifting one hand in a mock salute. He was perched on the edge of a barstool, Sami draped across his chest, giggling up at him.

"Glad we could make it? This is my fucking house! What are _you_ doing here? Why weren't you at practice?" Philip was doing everything he could to disentangle himself from Chloe.

"Somebody better start talking." EJ growled down at his sisters, who each were clutching onto an arm for dear life. "I thought I told _you_ to stay away from my sisters!" He directed the last statement at Knox, along with a menacing pointed finger, who was watching him with a calm and neutral expression. The roaring in his ears had taken over for background noise. The urge to engage in a fight to go down in history books boiled his blood. And the object of his desire was in the arms of a man who had already caused a rift between two of his sisters. He was going to hurt him and enjoy every single second of it.

"EJ! Philip! You're here!" Sami slurred, trying to take a step away from Knox, but her knees buckled and she would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't caught her with an arm around her waist and hauled her up against his chest.

"Now, now kiddo, let's not be trying that right now." Knox said softly.

"Ok." She smiled, cooing up at him, one arm flung over his shoulder as he scooped her feet up off the floor, lifting her as if she weighed no more than a feather.

"She's completely shitfaced." Philip realized, immediately stopping from trying to get away from Chloe, registering all of the facts.

EJ deflated, his anger at Knox dissipating slightly, as if a pin had popped his balloon, watching Knox care for Samantha. "It wasn't you."

"I had a dentist appointment. That's why I wasn't at practice. I came right from there to here. When I arrived, there was a bit of a misunderstanding between your brother and Rafe." Knox explained as he walked around the couches that separated the bar stools he'd been at from where EJ and Philip were standing.

"Where is he anyway?" Philip asked as Knox passed Sami off to EJ.

"Right here." Kristen jerked her thumb, pointing to one of the leather couches against the wall. Chad was sprawled out on his stomach, out cold.

"What the hell?" Philip shook his head. "How much did they have to drink?"

Knox shook his head, swiping Sami's hair back away from her face as he shifted her head carefully onto EJ's shoulder. "No clue."

"Hi EJ," she smiled sleepily up at him, her hot breath fanning over his neck as she sagged into him.

"Hi sweetheart." His entire body was on alert as her hand came up to loop around the other side of his shoulders, stroking his jaw with clumsy inept movements.

"Sleepy." She mumbled, her eyelids fluttering as she fought to focus on his face.

"S'ok. Go to sleep. I've got you."

"K." Her eyes drifted shut and within seconds she was limp and boneless.

"What can you tell me about this disagreement?" EJ asked.

"They were arguing rather loudly. I came in. I'm not sure who swung first."

"What? Who swung first?" Philip shouted, causing Sami to flail a bit in EJ's arms until he pressed his lips to her temple, whispering reassuring words against her skin.

Knox held his hands up. "Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just telling you what happened. Sami tried to get in the middle of them. I definitely wasn't allowing that. So I got in the middle of it. Held them apart. Then the strangest thing happened. Chad just started stumbling. I don't think Rafe got that good of a shot in. But I went and found Lexie to make sure he was ok."

"He's gonna have a busted lip, but no other injuries."

"You don't think he has a concussion or anything like that, do you?" EJ asked, adjusting his hold on Sami to look over at Chad.

"No. He just needs to sleep off his booze." Lexie shook her head.

"Where is Rafe?" EJ growled.

Knox pointed behind the leather couch that had been separating them initially. Rafe was laid out on the floor behind it.

"What's his problem?" Philip asked, squatting down to peer into his unconscious face. "I hope Octopussy laid him out."

"Octopussy?" Knox lifted an eyebrow at Philip but then waved him off and continued his explanation. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Same thing, Chad went down, and not thirty seconds later, Rafe did."

"Whatever, we'll figure it out later." EJ talked over Knox. "Phil, where can I take her so she can sleep this off?"

"My room, I'll get the doors for you." Philip preceded him out of the room, then up the back way to his bedroom. Once inside, EJ laid Sami down on Philip's bed. The visual did not appeal to him as much as having her in his bed, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't risk taking Sami home in this state for his father or any of his men to see. "What about Chad?"

"See if Knox will help you bring him up here too. I'd rather have them both where I can watch them."

Philip nodded, then pulled the door shut behind him after he went to go collect the youngest DiMera sibling.

Once they were alone, EJ sat down next to her and swept her wavy blonde hair away from her face with trembling fingers. "Samantha, don't you ever scare me like that again. I think you took ten years off my life tonight. The thought of someone hurting you. I couldn't bear it. I actually thought I could kill someone tonight. Without hesitation. I truly was my Father's son. If it's all the same to you, after Philip brings Chad in here, I'm just going to crawl in here and hold you for a little while. Not for you. But for me. Because my nerves are completely shot, and I need to know that you're ok, and holding you, is the only way, I can feel that way right now."

After about five minutes, during which time EJ just stroked the side of Sami's face, Knox and Philip carried Chad up into Philip's room and put him down on the spare bed, situating him on his side, facing the opposite wall.

EJ swallowed the residual rage that he felt and stood, extending his hand out toward Knox.

"What's this?"

"Thank you for taking care of my family tonight. You didn't have to get involved and I truly appreciate you stepping in."

Knox nodded and shook his hand. "You're welcome. They're good kids. Anyone would have done the same. Now if you don't mind… there's some real beer around here somewhere, right?"

Philip chuckled. "Yeah, Bas brought Coors Light and Corona over last night, I think there's Labatt's too."

"Go on Phil, I'm gonna stay here, but go enjoy the party." EJ encouraged as Knox got to the door.

Philip was torn. "Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm just going to lock the door behind you." EJ followed them to the door.

"Ok." Philip agreed, anxious to go blow off some steam. "Want me to bring you up anything?"

"Nah, not right now." EJ shook his head. "I'll text you if I change my mind."

"Fair enough." Philip tapped his hands on the door jamb as he left and EJ was quick to shut and lock the door behind him.

"I've waited a long time for this." EJ swallowed as he climbed up into Philip's bed with Sami and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he exhaled as a tear from each eye rolled down his face into her hair.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Fallout**_

 _ **Chapter 24**_

 _ **Written by: Karen**_

A few hours later EJ awoke with a start, he heard a noise which made him instantly make a move to get up from the bed he'd been sharing with Sami. Good thing he did as Chad was trying his best to sit up all the while muttering about some son of a bitch.

"You all right little brother?" EJ asked going over to where Chad was sitting on the side of the spare bed that was situated in one of the corners of Philip's bedroom.

"Hell if I know," Chad answered back truthfully and winced as the slight split on his lip stretched and cracked. He lifted up a hand to his lip and when he pulled it away, there was a slight amount of blood left on his fingers "That hurts like a bitch! What the fuck happened?"

EJ got up to go to Philip's bathroom, getting a wet wash cloth to hand to Chad where he could dab his lip and hopefully stop the bleeding which had started back as soon as Chad woke up. "You've got a busted lip is all Lexie could tell after you passed out on the floor. Do you remember anything at all?"

"Not really," Chad kept the wash cloth to his lip for about a minute while he looked around the room. "How did I wind up being in Philip's bedroom? The last thing I remember was hanging out in Victor's den and then nothing. I'm drawing a complete blank."

"How much did you have to drink before we got here?"

"I had a beer. I didn't even drink all of it,"

"Chad, come on, don't lie to me. You were passed out on one of the couches. I've seen you drink a six pack of beer and barely have a buzz going."

"I swear EJ, I only had one beer."

"Do you even remember calling me on the phone?"

Chad shook his head, "No, it's like everything doesn't make sense to me at the moment. Damn, did I miss the entire party?"

"From the sounds coming from below, I highly doubt it."

"Then I'm going to party," Chad stated as he pushed away from the bed to stand up on his own. For a few seconds he was wobbly and then he righted himself upward.

"Are you sure you need to go back to the party?"

Chad had just noticed Sami still asleep on the bigger bed in the room. "I'm fine, but hey, is Sami ok?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she was awake when Phil and I arrived."

"EJ, we weren't drinking that much. Like I said I only had one beer and Sami only had one too."

"It just doesn't add up that both of you would get so drunk off of one beer. Did someone hand them to you?"

We walked into the party together, someone handed us both a beer to drink, we drank some of the beer, the music was loud and there were a lot of people around and then I don't know…"

"So the beers were already opened when you both got them?"

"Yeah, I didn't think anything about it. Everyone here is friends with us."

EJ placed a hand on Chad's shoulder, "From now on, never take anything at a party that has already been opened. If you don't bring it, don't drink it unless you know exactly what it is and it is unopened."

Chad nodded his head, "I'm sorry I let you down. I mean I was supposed to look after the girls. We are never let anything bad happen to our sisters."

"You didn't let me down, just please be careful and stay aware of your surroundings. It's one thing when it's just us guys sitting around having a beer, but when it's a huge party there are a lot of unknowns that can make a situation go to hell quicker than you think."

"I know, damn it's just the first big party of the year and I passed out."

"Try not to drink too much if anything else tonight. All right?"

Chad nodded his head, "Is Sami going to wake up?"

"Soon I hope, just go on downstairs and I'll hang out in here with Samantha until she wakes up."

"Thanks EJ, I know I don't say it a lot, but you're a good brother."

"Are you bullshitting me so I won't tell Father what happened?"

Chad gave EJ a grin as best he could with his lip being slightly swollen, "What? I'm being sincere…"

"Sure you are, go check and see if Lexie and Kristen are okay and don't…"

Chad held up his hand, "I know EJ; you've already given me the lecture on how I need to behave."

"Don't forget what I said." EJ tried to sound gruff, but he was as perplexed as Chad was over how he and Sami had ended up in that situation in the first place.

Yes sir," Chad saluted EJ and then was on his way out of the bedroom.

As soon as Chad opened up the door, the noise of the party filtered into the bedroom even more, reminding EJ that he probably wouldn't have much more time alone with Samantha. He closed the door behind the retreating figure of his brother and locked it once more.

He wished everything else could be as simple as turning a lock to keep out the rest of the world for a while. He needed more time with Samantha without any interruptions.

He crawled back unto the bed lying beside her and she turned in the bed to where she was facing him. She mumbled something inaudible while her eyes were still shut.

"Sweetheart, please wake up," EJ urged softly as he brushed her hair back from her face.

It took her almost a minute to open her eyes and when she did, she squinted against the brightness of the light that was shining in the room. "It's so bright…"

"Huh? Oh, let me turn down the light some." EJ rolled over to the lamp on the night stand by Philip's bed and turned it down to the lowest setting. "Is that any better?"

"Yeah," Sami answered, but she was still very much disoriented. "Where are we?"

"At Philip's house, he is hosting a party tonight."

"It's quiet in here…only you and me," Sami tried to pull her head up to look around, but failed.

"You had too much to drink and I brought you upstairs to Philip's room where you could sleep it off."

"Can't be right, I…I didn't…drink but a sip or two."

EJ's brow furrowed, Sami and Chad were telling the same story and it wasn't making much sense to him over how trashed they had both seemed to be and the confusion they exhibited upon waking.

Sami saw EJ frowning and thought it was at her, "EJ, are you still mad at me?"

EJ recalled how terrified he had been when he thought something bad had happened to her and the anger he had felt toward her for days had immediately evaporated as soon as he had found her. "No, I'm not mad at you sweetheart."

"You were though," Sami said sadly. "I don't blame you for being mad. I'm just a screw-up. I fuck everything up no matter what I do."

EJ's throat clogged up and he felt close to tears again like he had been when he had lain down beside her earlier, but he couldn't break down in front of her and cry like some little kid. "No, I was just hurt that you wouldn't talk to me. I was upset because I don't know what I did wrong."

"It wasn't you,"

"So you're going to give me the, it isn't you, it's me speech? Come on Samantha, I'm not that much of an idiot. I thought we had made some kind of breakthrough, understanding…hell I don't know how to put it and then you pulled away from me."

She turned her head away slightly, "I know you're not an idiot. You're smart and sweet and have a wicked sense of humor..."

EJ gently turned her head back to look at him, "And that's not enough for you?"

Sami wanted to say he was everything she wanted, but their situation was impossible, how could they be together? She was trying to find the right words to explain, yet they weren't coming to her. "I don't know what to say to make you understand how I'm feeling."

"If it's anything like what I've been going through with your shutting me out at each and every turn, then I get it. But not being able to talk to you, it makes everything worse."

"I've been completely miserable," Sami admitted honestly.

"Me too, so tell me one thing."

"What?"

EJ shifted to where he was looking down at her and reached out to lightly trace his fingers of one hand along the side of her face, "That this isn't all one sided, that I'm not alone in thinking there is something more between us than just friendship."

Sami looked up into his eyes and the intensity in how he was looking at her took her breath away, she'd never had anyone look at her in that manner. "I can't put it into words…it's just…I…"

"Then let me show you how I feel," he quietly urged her, trying his best to erase the uncertainty that he saw in her eyes. "Please, I've been going crazy without you this past week."

Sami nodded her head and as soon as she did, he moved closer to her and then he dipped his head lower to softly nip at her lips. When she relaxed and opened up her mouth to him he began to kiss her with long slow kisses. He wasn't pushing her for more, in fact he held himself above her until she gently pulled him down upon her.

Sami shifted her legs apart until they were back in almost in the same position as the day EJ had fell upon her in the snow. This time there weren't extra layers of clothes to prevent their bodies from feeling the full extent of how them being this close together was affecting them.

EJ hadn't changed out of his sweatpants in his haste to get to Philip's house, so there wasn't anything to hide how much their lying on the bed kissing was arousing him. Sami mewled incoherent sounds as she felt a throbbing began between her legs which only intensified when she could feel how hard EJ was as he pressed himself up against the thin material of the leggings she was wearing.

"I want you so much," he gasped as he shifted up and then back down against her.

"Me too…" Sami felt the need to have him closer to her so she opened up her legs even more than before and arched against him, she was so close to something she hadn't ever experienced before.

EJ felt an overwhelming urge to surge into her, but he needed to stop before things went too far. "We've got to slow down or I won't be thinking clearly enough to want to quit until we...we…"

"Just a few more minutes," Sami pleaded for what she wasn't completely sure of, but the tingling she had felt as soon as EJ had settled in between her legs was intensifying.

"It's too much," EJ couldn't help but try to press closer even while he claimed they needed to stop. Over the past month he thought he'd had a constant hard on, now it was unreal. He was afraid he was going to cum any second.

Sami rocked up against him once more and that was all it took for her and she gasped for breath as she had an orgasm against his erection that she could definitely feel despite their clothes still being on, "EJ, I…you…oh god…"

Well that was all it took for him, hearing her panting and trying to verbalize what she had just experienced and he lost it, he could feel the warmth spurting out of him into his sweatpants. He was so embarrassed until she asked him in wonderment, "You too?"

"Yeah, afraid so," EJ answered as he tried to push away from her, but she wouldn't let him move away just yet. "Samantha, I need to clean up some."

"I know, but I've never felt like that before, I hadn't ever…"

"Me either," EJ told her honestly and the surprise on her face was evident. "I mean not like that way with a girl before. I've only ever jacked myself off, rather a lot lately, especially since you moved into the house, but uh you don't need to know that…" His voice trailed off as he realized how badly his explanation must sound to her.

Sami didn't seem put off by what he was saying though since she asked, "You mean you've never had sex before?"

He wasn't going to answer that question at all after he had already embarrassed himself by blowing his load while they were kissing and then even worse by telling her how he jacked off while thinking about her. "Have you?"

"No! That's the first time I've ever did what we just did together, with a boy. I mean I've gotten myself off too, oh god, good girls don't do that..." EJ cocked his eyebrow at her in disbelief to which Sami stammered, "Well they don't talk about it and you better not ever tell a soul EJ."

"I'm not going to say a word, I promise."

"Okay, but now you know that is as far as I ever been with anyone, so tell me what about you?"

"Tonight was the farthest I've ever gone with a girl. I haven't ever…"

Sami smiled, "I'm glad because it was a first for both of us then and it was nice, really nice."

"Yeah it was good, really good, like super good, maybe one day we can…"

Whatever else EJ was about to say to her was cut off midsentence when someone knocked on the bedroom door and began yelling. Of course that someone was his best friend Philip who sounded very intoxicated. "EJ, is everything ok with Sami? Chad came down to the party a while ago."

 _And I've just cum now,_ EJ wryly thought as he carefully rolled off from Sami. "Sami's fine, we were just about to come down to the party, now that she is feeling better."

Sami wanted to giggle; _yeah she was feeling pretty fucking amazing at the moment._ She stifled the urge to laugh though because she didn't want Philip to announce to everyone about her and EJ being alone in the room together.

Philip yelled, "All right, all right, all right, get your asses downstairs! This party is fucking epic!"

EJ whispered to Sami, "Just hand me a few tissues and I'll go by the bathroom in the main hallway so Philip will stop shouting about how we need to get back down to the party."

Sami reached over and got a few tissues to hand to EJ which he tucked inside his sweatpants at the waistband, making sure he pulled his t-shirt down so hopefully no one could tell what had happened. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then Philip commenced to banging on the door again.

"Damn it Phil, we're on our way." EJ refrained from cursing anymore and opened up the door for Samantha and him to go to the party.


	25. Chapter 25

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Twenty Five ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Rafe groaned, lifting his head from a puddle of drool on the floor, looking around the den. Not really understanding what was going on at first. Blinking several times, he didn't see any other feet on the floor and came to the conclusion that he was alone in the room. Swiping at his face, he worked his jaw and groaned again.

"No one else here but me." Arianna said from the couch above him, she sat indian style with her legs folded up beneath her, playing on her cell phone.

"What happened?" He rolled onto his back, rubbing the heel of his hand over his right eye. "Fuck!" he swore.

"Yeah, you're going to have a black eye. I wouldn't press at that too much, if I were you."

"Shit!" He winced, sitting up, gingerly poking at the swollen and purpling skin with the tips of his fingers as the world tipped on it's axis. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Can you stand? Or do I need to go grab someone to help us?" She squatted down in front of him, extending her arm, after sliding her phone into her back pocket.

"We don't need any of those assholes." Rafe grumbled, accepting his sister's hand, groaning as she struggled to pull him onto his feet.

"What happened?"

"Where's the closest bathroom?" Rafe deliberately evaded her question as he rolled his shoulders, his whole body stiff from being passed out on the floor.

"This way." Arianna wrapped her arm around his waist and began to lead him toward the heavy bass thumping from the main wing of the Kiriakis mansion. Rafe fought the urge to shout at them to turn it down as a headache pounded in real time along with the bass notes.

As luck would have it, the bathroom in the main hallway was unoccupied when they arrived, and Rafe decreed he was well enough to use the bathroom alone, pushing inside the door, locking it behind him. He took a leak, flushed and then washed his hands. Afterward, he stood, bracing his hands on the sink, looking at his reflection in the sink.

"Wow, look at that!" He smirked a little at the bruise forming below his eye. "Little DiMera has quite the hook on him, I'll remember that next time." He cupped his hands under the running water, bringing a mouthful to his lips, swishing then spitting it back down the drain. Bending his head, he then cupped his hands swallowing a couple of handfuls of water. Knowing that dehydration was another enemy he did not need to face right now.

Drying his hands and his face on a towel, he blew out a heavy exhalation, then rolled his neck. _That was entirely too close. I almost had her. But I almost got caught. Need to make a cleaner, more foolproof plan for next time._ Rafe looked back at the door, reassuring himself that it was indeed locked, then reached inside the front pocket of his jeans, pulling out the small plastic vial. He held it up to the light, between his thumb and index finger, the clear liquid appeared so innocuous. Only he knew what was in it. What it was capable of.

GHB. Sold as a nutritional supplement. That's what his soccer trainer had told him to tell anyone who asked. Virtually undetectable - unlike Rohypnal. Just a little bit to help her relax, just a little bit more to help Chad to chill the fuck out and have a good time himself. He hadn't been planning to take any himself. But when Chad had said he'd called EJ, he had to have a good cover, so he'd drank the rest of Sami's drink himself. Problem solved.

Well, one problem solved. Now, he had a much larger problem. Namely, a black eye and a new enemy in the form of Chad DiMera. Not to mention, he had a huge black hole in the span of time from when he'd drank Sami's drink until now, so he wondered what in the fuck had really happened between then and now. Although, maybe he would get lucky and Chad wouldn't remember fighting with him. However, there were enough people that would have seen them arguing, and apparently throwing punches, that he was sure would fill the youngest DiMera in.

Rafe sighed twisting the vial between his fingers for a minute, he wondered where Sami had gotten off to. Maybe he still had a chance with her tonight after all. Slipping the vial back inside the front pocket of his jeans, he ran his fingers through his hair and made a weird face at himself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

EJ stood on the opposite side of the door, waiting for his turn.

"DiMera." Rafe gave him a chin lift in a half assed greeting.

EJ could not believe the shitty luck of timing. On one hand, he wanted to broadcast to this punk ass mother fucker that he'd just made out and gotten off with Samantha, the wad of cum covered tissues serving as evidence in his pants that he was standing in this very spot to clean up from. On the other hand, he wanted to shove Rafe's head into a fucking meat grinder and find out what the hell he'd been fighting with his brother about and if he was the one who he'd overheard making disparaging remarks about Samantha on the phone, because if that was the case, he was going to kill him.

"Hernandez." EJ bit out, body checking him hard as he walked into the bathroom.

"What's your problem man?" _I don't need this._

"What's my problem?" EJ repeated, spinning to look at him. "You, you're my problem."

"What'd I do?" _I really don't want problems with EJ. One DiMera hating my guts is enough. I don't need to take on the whole clan._

"You hit my brother. Almost hit Samantha. Which you're really fucking lucky you didn't."

"What?" Rafe's face paled a bit. "What do you mean I almost hit Sami?"

"Exactly what I said, you and Chad were fighting and Samantha tried to get in between you. Are you out of your mind?" EJ couldn't do it, he couldn't stay calm. He shoved Rafe back against the wall opposite the bathroom. "Stay away from my brother. Stay away from my sisters. Or you and I are going to have a big fucking problem. You got me?"

"Fuck you DiMera! Who died and made you God?" Rafe pulled EJ's hands free from his shirt and slapped his own hands onto EJ's chest, pushing him back.

"Fuck me? You fucking wish. You piece of shit!" He tried. He really did. But it was like every little thing Rafe had ever done was multiple by a million. Every time he'd every looked at Samantha. Every time he'd ever touched her. Breathing the same air she had. And if it had been him that had planned to harm her tonight, well fuck no, he wasn't going to get away with it. And just like that, it was on. EJ lunged, dropping his shoulder and coming at Rafe with 200 pounds of ramped up aggressive teenage male hormones.

"FIGHT!" Someone walking down the hallway yelled and within thirty seconds of them wrestling, with only a couple body blows connecting. Knox and Bas were there - pulling them apart.

"I'm going to fucking end you. You stay away from my family, do you hear me?" EJ's face was bright red, his chest heaving as his teammates struggled to hold him back.

"Rafe, do you need a doctor?" Chloe asked from where she assisted Philip into the hallway.

"Shut up Chloe, I don't need a doctor." Rafe winced.

"You pissed your pants." She giggled, circling her index finger in the general direction of his crotch.

"I did not piss my pants you stupid slut!" Rafe refuted, dropping his hands to cover his groin, which to his chagrin was wet. _Fuck!_ He thought when his pants were indeed damp, the vial of GHB must have busted. He huffed, and elbowed his way around everyone to attempt a hasty exit, which was much more difficult, because as soon as the word fight had been thrown out, everyone had congregated hoping for a peek.

"Rafe, where are you going?" Chloe called, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call attention to it. I mean, it's not a big deal. You just had an itty bitty accident." She lisped, immediately going on the offensive, putting emphasis on the words itty and bitty.

"Ohhh, an accident, like you did when you choked on Kiriakis's cock in the front seat of his car, right?" Rafe mocked, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Really? Bringing that up now? At least he's got something to choke on," Chloe rolled her eyes. "Jealous much Piss Britches?"

"Fuck you slut bag."

"Nice, you can call me a slut because I gave my boyfriend a blow job. But I was just trying to be nice and then you attack my sexuality. Whatever, I hope you wind up pissing in a bag for the rest of your miserable life, you worthless prick." With a toss of her thick chestnut mane, she flipped a one fingered salute Rafe's way as he stomped past in search of his sister.

~*~*~

"I can't believe she kissed me." He thumped his head against the back seat. Sami was pressed up in between Chad on one side and EJ on the other. Kristen and Lexie were in the front seat, driving EJ's car back to the mansion.

"We don't care!" Kristen grumbled from the front seat.

"Kristen, be nice." Lexie chided. "It's his first kiss."

"No it's not." Chad brought his head up.

"What?" Lexie looked at him in the rear view. "It's not?"

"No, are you kidding? I've kissed plenty of girls."

"Magazines don't count. Paper doesn't kiss back." EJ stage whispered across Sami, leaning over her body. She sucked in a breath as his forearm grazed her breast. Suddenly, those touches before that had seemed like they were might have been innocent, definitely weren't anymore.

Sami held her breath, not wanting to move, not daring to breathe for fear that that she'd draw attention to the fact that EJ's forearm was touching her nipple. Which was now hard, aching for his touch. _He had to feel that, right?_

She blinked, turning her attention from Chad to EJ, who was looking directly at her, and even in the almost blacked out interior, she could feel the heat from his gaze liquefying her. She swallowed, unable to pull her eyes away.

"So who kissed you?" Kristen asked.

"I thought you said you didn't care." Chad stuck his tongue out, crossing his arms over his chest and elbowing Sami in the process, pushing her even closer to EJ.

"Oh come on just tell me!"

"Melanie." Chad smiled.

"No shit." Kristen laughed, spinning around, holding up her hand for a high five.

Sami shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"You ok?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah, just cold." Sami fibbed, the tingles of anticipation could pass for chill bumps she supposed.

"Here, take my coat. I told you that shirt wouldn't be enough earlier." Chad pulled his thick coat off and tossed it over Sami, it covered her from neck to knees.

Lexie turned the heat in the car up to high. "Let me know if you get too hot."

"Oh I love this song." Kristen said, jacking up the volume.

"Let _me_ know if you get too hot," EJ whispered in her ear, as his hand slid beneath the coat landing on the inside of her thigh.

Sami thought she was going to spontaneously combust, but there was no way she was going to tell any one of them that. EJ traced tiny light circles on the inside of her thigh with his middle finger, then with his index and ring fingers at the same time. She swallowed the glut of saliva that flooded her mouth as he moved a tiny fraction higher up her leg toward the center of her body that throbbed in heavy beats for his touch. She could hardly sit still and definitely couldn't believe that they were being so ridiculously brave, or incredibly stupid doing something like this with the rest of the crew in the car with them. _Too much, too soon._

Recognizing the fact that they were getting close to home, in more ways than one. Sami slid her hand under the coat, smacking her hand down on top of his, pinning his hand between her leg and her hand. She swore she heard him chuckle a bit.

The song ended and Kristen turned the radio back down, breaking the spell, "hey, Sami, are you warm enough now? I'm dying up here!"

"Yeah, I'm better." She nodded, peeling her eyes from EJ's to the front of the car. He squeezed her thigh, trying to get her attention. She bit her lip, shaking her head, just the smallest fraction of a 'no'. He flipped his hand over, lacing his fingers with hers and that was how they spent the last moments of the car ride, holding hands, hidden under Chad's coat.

"Thank God!" Kristen sighed, turning down the heat. "So Melanie Jonas, huh? Good for you Chad. Of course, you realize that your bromance with Philip is over now, right?"

"Kristen, shut up." EJ stiffened on Sami's other side.

"What are you babbling about?" Chad leaned forward, gripping Lexie's headrest with both hands.

"Well, Philip may be fucking Chloe Lane, but he's had a hard-on for Melanie for a long time." Kristen shrugged. "How do you not know this, Octopussy?"

"They aren't fucking, Kristen. Chad, don't listen to her." EJ attempted to defuse the situation.

"Ok, we're home. No word to Father about Chad and Sami's incident tonight. Especially since we don't know what really happened, right?" Lexie said, turning off the engine. EJ squeezed Sami's fingers twice before sliding his hand out from under the coat.

"Definitely." Kristen agreed, "we'd never be allowed out again."

Everyone nodded and exited the car together. EJ hung back to let Sami precede him in the door.

"Thank you for tonight." She whispered as they trailed up the stairs behind the rest of the crew.

EJ flicked his eyes up to make sure that no one was within hearing distance. "Thank you. I don't know how I'm going to stand only being a wall away from you now."

"Well if you get scared…" Sami teased, "you know where I am."

EJ choked back a laugh as they arrived on the second floor landing leading to their bedrooms. "Good night Samantha."

"G'night EJ."


	26. Chapter 26

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Written by: Karen**

Lexie went into her bedroom after they had arrived home from Philip's party feeling more than a tad bit sad, mainly because she and Kristen still weren't speaking beyond anything necessary since the dance. The stupid dance where she was crowned queen and instead of it being a happy occasion it had become a night she wished she had never experienced.

Every day since that night she felt guilty she'd hurt Kristen while another part of her still refused to apologize for something that wasn't her fault. Stupid DiMera stubborn pride, it was a trait every single one of them had in mass abundance and when it was directed towards others who tried to harm their family, it felt justified, when they turned it upon each other, it cut like a knife.

She thought back to this evening, how at first when Knox had come into the room she was in and he immediately zoned in on her, it had made her heart beat a little faster. When he had told her he thought something was wrong with Chad and that is why he had sought her out, she was surprised to feel a twinge of disappointment.

She had told him to leave her alone the night of the dance and he had done exactly that, the only exception was in the days following she sometimes would catch him watching her. If she did, he flashed her that sardonic smile of his, never once acting as if it bothered him when she would scowl back at him. He'd keep looking at her until she would turn away, most times silently fuming over his cocky attitude.

Then later on during the evening after EJ had told them he would stay with Chad and Sami she had wandered outside for a breath of fresh air away from the rowdy partiers. Getting drunk wasn't a thing she would do, she didn't want to lose control because that was how she lived her life. Everything was neat and orderly, and she liked it that way, truly she did, but sometimes she wished she could throw caution to the wind and be wild and free like Kristen.

To think her sister was jealous of her, what a joke, when she was the one jealous of her, even if she never had admitted it to her. The guys liked Kristen, she would flirt outrageously with them and then when they began to show more interest in her, she would immediately back off saying the thrill of the chase was gone.

Lexie was sure guys liked her, but in a totally different way. Hell, she'd been voted most dependable the past three years in high school this year being the only exception when she had won best all-around as her senior superlative. Guys saw her as the best friend, the girl they could tell all their problems and heartaches to, asking her for advice on what to do when they wanted to ask a girl out or how would be the best way to make things up with them if they were having a disagreement.

Yep, she was good ol' dependable Lexie, she might get voted as winter prom queen, but the guys weren't knocking down her door to ask her out either. Yet she'd wanted it that way, hadn't she? Maybe the high standards she put on herself made her seem untouchable, although every once in a while it would be nice if she was viewed as being the desirable one.

She was lost in her own thoughts as she walked outside that she never even heard him approach until it was too late for her to avoid him without seeming extremely rude, although she was sorely tempted to do so after she heard him speak.

Knox had snuck up behind her, "It's a little chilly out here even for the Ice Queen, isn't it?"

Lexie jerked around to face him, her eyes already flashing fire in them for his snarky comment. "I've told you to…"

Knox stood his ground with her, "Yes, I know I am to leave you alone. I'm not allowed to speak in your holy presence because you have decreed it to be so and by god everyone better bow down to the magnificent queen when she lays down the law."

"You're being sacrilegious," Lexie accused as she tried to step back away from him but for each stride she took he kept advancing upon her.

"I'm just trying to talk to you, damn it Lexie, you make things so difficult when all I want to do is…"

Lexie wouldn't let him finish his sentence. "Kristen is still upset with me for that little stunt you pulled at the dance."

"What dancing with you when we were crowned king and queen? I told you that night like I will tell you again, it was kind of a given we had to dance together since we won the titles."

"That is what I tried to tell Kristen…"

"Oh my god, you are actually agreeing with me on something? Every fucking day in our classes we share if I say one thing you will argue for the exact opposite thing no matter what the discussion may be."

"I didn't say I agreed with you."

"Yes, you did," Knox argued with her.

Lexie was finally backed up against a brick wall and couldn't retreat any further away from him. "You know I was talking about more than the dance we shared."

"Lexie, all I did was **kiss** your cheek; it wasn't like I was mauling you on the dance floor."

Of course she knew she wasn't the type of girl who would inspire someone to get all handsy with her, but damn it, she'd tried her best not to like Knox since they were in middle school and so far she had failed miserably. He never knew she liked him, she was too smart to act like those idiotic girls who threw their selves at him only to be crying weeks later over how he had got what he wanted from them and moved on to his next conquest, but still it galled her for him to toy with her affections.

"Kristen was your date, my sister was your date for the dance, and you kiss me on the cheek in front of the entire school!"

"You know Kristen asked me to take her to the dance, don't you?"

Lexie shook her head, "No, you asked her to go with you, she told me so."

"And you believe everything that comes out of yours sister's mouth?"

"Well…"

"Lexie, Kristen and I are just friends."

"I know what you do with those girls who are just friends with you," Lexie pointed an accusing finger at his chest, hoping he would take a step back since he was in her personal space, but of course that jackass wouldn't take the hint. Why did he have to look so hot and dangerous all at the same time?

Knox actually dared to laugh at her, "Alexandria DiMera, surely you don't believe all those nasty rumors about me."

"They are not rumors if they are true," Lexie countered back quickly. "I know all about your friends with benefits plan."

"Oh you do, do you? That's just a bunch of bullshit people make up about me. Can't you see the real me Lexie?" Knox moved in even closer to her and damn if she didn't knock her head into the brick wall trying to get away from his intense gaze. When she winced in pain Knox backed up a few inches, but not enough to make much difference.

"Just back up some more Knox," Lexie tried to make him move away by getting the bright idea to place her hands on his chest, but when she did she could feel his heart beating. It felt like it was racing out of control.

 _Kind of like how her own heart was doing and that scared the hell out of her_ , "Knox, please leave me alone."

"I can't help it Lexie, I want to kiss you, not on the cheek either, a real kiss this time." Knox cradled her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her lips. For a moment she clutched at his shirt, the material of it bunching up underneath her hands and so he deepened the kiss. He tried to pull her closer to him until she suddenly shoved those hands of hers against his chest and he released her.

"Please go before someone comes out here and finds us together. I can't lose my sister over whatever kind of game you're playing with me."

"Lexie, I'm not playing a game, not with you," Knox began, but she pushed at him a bit harder. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll go for now, but Lexie know this, I'm coming back and if it takes forever, one day I'll prove to you I'm sincere."

She did something she rarely if ever did, she looked down instead of holding her head up high like her father always told them to do, but she couldn't help it, she didn't want Knox to see the tears she had in her eyes. She closed her eyes and waited, praying he had left and when she finally looked up, he was gone and once again she was all alone.

 _Just like she wanted to be, alone_.

A knock on her bedroom door brought Lexie out of her reverie. She hastily swiped at her eyes because whoever was at the door didn't need to see her cry. She found her voice to say come into her room.

Kristen appeared on the other side of the door, in her hand the crown Lexie had flung in her direction almost two weeks ago. Lexie looked perplexed to see Kristen, since her younger sister hadn't made any overtures to mend their rift.

"I come bearing your crown," Kristen held it gingerly in both of her hands after she had pushed Lexie's bedroom door shut.

Lexie's eyes narrowed, she didn't want to engage into another fight with Kristen, especially after dealing with Knox at the party tonight. Before she could voice any objections, Kristen spoke again, "I just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch these past two weeks and before you try to make me feel better by claiming I wasn't a bitch, just let me say what I have to say."

Apparently this was the night she wasn't going to be able to voice her opinions, first Knox and now Kristen, but Lexie pursed her lips shut and waited to hear what her younger sister wanted to say to her.

"I know it wasn't your fault Knox kissed you at the dance. I was just being jealous over how much people love you when they barely seem to be able to tolerate me."

Lexie patted her bed for Kristen to sit down on it, "Kristen you know that isn't true. You are the life of the party, the one everyone wants to hang around with because you are so much fun. Knox was your date and I apologize too. You will always be more important to me than just some guy."

Kristen placed the tiara to the side of them, "Here's the thing though, I know Knox isn't just some guy to you."

Lexie shook her head ready to disagree with her when Kristen held out her hands to Lexie which she readily took within her own, "I love you Kristen, you are my sister and family comes first."

"God knows daddy has drummed that into our heads for as long as I can remember, but Lexie I know how Knox feels about you. He really likes you."

"But you like him," Lexie began only to have Kristen shake her head.

"Knox and I are friends, nothing more. I wanted the most sought after guy in school for my date to the dance and I got him to go with me by going right up and asking him myself, which I know I lied to you about it being the other way around. Sorry about that, damn me and my stupid pride, but you know what? After being able to claim I had the date almost all the other girls wanted for their own, I was kind of let down. Not because Knox is a dud to go out with since he is seriously hot, but he wasn't interested in me."

"Kristen…"

"I said to let me finish," Kristen continued onward. "You know who Knox is interested in? You Lexie, he likes you and before you start claiming how much you don't like him, for once take a chance on your own happiness instead of putting everyone else first. You are the most unselfish person I know and that bugs the hell out of me most times since I'm kind of selfish and you are one tough act to follow. Take it from me; you need to allow someone beyond the members of this family to get close to you. I want you to be happy and I think Knox might actually make you happy if you'd let down those walls you've built up against him."

"I want you to be happy too and that is the reason I wouldn't ever date Knox even if he asked me, which he didn't…"

"He wants to ask you out, hell open up your eyes Lexie and see him. Do you think he makes these gallant gestures for anyone else? One day I want someone to look at me the way he looks at you especially when he doesn't think anyone sees him."

Lexie shook her head, "He's a player, look how he played us against each other."

"He didn't play us against each other, I just wanted to pitch one of my famous temper tantrums, make the night more memorable for everyone to enjoy. Do you think I want Chloe Lane to carry the title of biggest diva of Salem High? Hell no, I own that queen ship at least for the next year and a half before I graduate."

"You are so crazy." Lexie squeezed Kristen's hands within her own as she finally began to smile and cry all at the same time.

"And you're crazy if you don't risk your heart. I don't know how things might turn out for you both, but you should at least give yourself the chance to find out if Knox might be the one. Plus if a guy is bold enough to like one of us and he knows who our father is than he's got balls."

Lexie instantly made a face over Kristen saying balls which made her laugh, "Oh so you're wondering if Knox is packing heat huh? I can't tell you for sure because I never got close enough to him to sneak a grab and go."

"I am not wondering about any such thing!" Lexie exclaimed as she joined Kristen in her laughter.

"Please, look at that boy's feet. You know they say the larger the shoe size…" Kristen began to say, only to have Lexie place her hand against her mouth.

"Hush, I have not contemplated anything concerning Knox!"

Kristen pulled Lexie's hand away and continued laughing, "But you will dear sister, you will."

Lexie shook her head as they both laughed some more and then hugged one another. Finally she had gotten her sister back and that was worth more than anything to her, no matter what Kristen said about Lennox Preston, she wasn't going to risk getting her heart broken, especially by him.

EJ couldn't sleep whether it was due falling asleep against Samantha earlier at the party or the fact that she was in the next room and he wanted to be in her bedroom with her, sleep wasn't forthcoming. He didn't even have to look downward to notice that once again he was developing another hard on just by thinking about her.

He wanted to get up from his bed and go over there, but he wasn't sure she was even awake. He lay awake looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom trying not to take matters into his own hands like he had done most nights when he thought about her.

Tonight had been incredible, one of the best nights of his life ever even with the scare he'd had before arriving at the party. Samantha was amazing, hell she hadn't balked when he had cum while they were making out. In fact she had wanted to talk about it with him.

He looked over to his cell phone and debated on whether or not to text her to see if she was awake. If she was, then they could talk, if not he'd try to get his mind on other things besides her although it would be pretty damn difficult to ignore his current state of arousal.

He picked up his phone, put in the code to unlock it and sent her a text message.

 _Are you awake?_

Sami was about to drift off to sleep when she heard her phone ding. It was late, but it might be Nikki texting her, most times her best friend forgot the time difference between them now and would text or call her at random hours of the day or night.

She looked at the screen, it wasn't Nicole, and it was EJ instead.

 _Just barely._

 _Did you lock your bedroom door tonight?_

 _Maybe…maybe not._

 _Tease_

 _You wish_

 _I sure do_

 _Don't get me started_

 _I'm already there just thinking about you. Can I come over to your room?_

 _Too risky, I'm pretty sure I heard Kristen up and about just a little while ago_

 _Well give it fifteen minutes or so and if you don't hear her again_

 _No EJ, I don't want us to get caught_

 _We wouldn't be doing anything_

 _Please like how you did tonight on the ride home_

 _I couldn't help myself_

 _Sure_

 _You aren't mad about it are you?_

 _No, but_

 _But what? I couldn't pass up the opportunity to touch you._

 _We have to be careful_

 _I know all too well, but_

 _No buts, what if Uncle Steffie found out about us_

 _He won't_

 _We are tempting fate if you come to my room_

 _Just for one goodnight kiss and I promise I'll leave right afterwards_

Sami didn't immediately reply back to the last text he sent to her.

 _Samantha?_

 _I'm still here_

 _Good, I didn't want to scare you off or push you too hard_

 _Seemed like you really wanted to push hard on me earlier_

Well how in the hell was he going to sleep tonight at all after that statement? He really had to refrain from grabbing his dick and jacking off right now just thinking about kissing her tonight and rubbing up against her. Even with their clothes on it had been hot.

 **What would it be like if they didn't have clothes on?**

 _EJ?_

 _Sorry the visual I just had of us being together tonight distracted me momentarily_

 _I bet_

 _It's true. I can't get you off my mind_

 _Try_

 _Harder?_

 _Perv_

 _No, just stating the truth. So can I come over? Just for one kiss._

 _EJ, please don't tempt me_

 _We didn't get to have a goodnight kiss and tonight definitely warrants one_

No reply

 _Please Samantha, just one kiss, that's all_

 _Just one?_

 _Could I get more than one_?

 _No_

 _One simple kiss is all I am asking for sweetheart, I promise to be good_

No reply

 _Pretty please? One kiss and I'll go straight back to my bedroom_

 _Okay, just one and that's all EJ. I mean it_

EJ jumped up from his bed and was in her room almost as soon as she had finished typing her last text to him. Now she had to stick to her resolve and only allow him one kiss.

God help her…


	27. Chapter 27

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Twenty Seven ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Sami stood watching and when the door knob jiggled, she giggled, because it was locked.

 _Have you been standing outside my door the whole time we have been texting?_

 _Why is your door locked? Let me in!_

 _To protect me against unwanted visitors._

 _You have unwanted visitors?_

 _Maybe…_

"Samantha this isn't funny, open the damn door!" he hissed into the crevice between the door jamb and the frame.

 _I'm not sure *this* is a good idea._

"For God's sake Samantha, if you don't open this blasted door, someone is going to hear me and they are going to figure out that something _is_ going on." EJ's voice was louder now as if his mouth were pressed right against the wood.

Sami hesitated, her hand hovering over the locking mechanism on the handle for a moment before she flipped it and the handle flew back against her body and EJ pushed into her room.

"EJ!" She squeaked as he hurriedly closed and relocked the door with an absence of sound. "What are you…"

"Shhh!" he shushed, slapping his hand over her mouth and hauling her body up against his own tugging her away from the door.

Immediately, her body heated. Frissions of awareness coiled to nerves all over her body that she wouldn't have readily been aware of before tonight. She wasn't cold anymore. March in Salem wasn't like March on the West Coast where you could wear shorts and t-shirts. Well, she was wearing a white tank top and a pair of capris to sleep in right now, but that was different and truth be told, she had been a little cold. Not now though. Now, she was on fire, EJ's skin against hers - it was incendiary.

"Lexie's door was opening," he murmured against the curve of her ear. His hot breath fanned out over the side of her neck and the apple of her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered closed in response to his breathing as they heard the girls giggling down the hall.

"Let's tell Sami the good news, she's always up late." Kristen's voice carried down the hall, gradually getting louder as they approached.

"Great idea." Lexie agreed.

Sami eyes were wide on the door as EJ ratcheted down the arm around her waist and the one over her mouth as well. Not enough to hurt her, just enough to keep her quiet. She nodded, responding to his unspoken directive, even as he dragged her back a few more paces. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear and it took everything in her not to cry out. A direct line of fire zapped from the point of contact straight through to the center of her body and she shivered against him.

He ached from being so hard. So much taller than she was, his groin was positioned just at the small of her back, so when he drew her back even closer, he felt her breathing hitch when she felt his erection, insistently throbbing through the thin layer of his gym shorts and the non-existent layer of her tank.

 _Are they supposed to throb like that?_ Sami thought to herself. Her mouth felt dry and she swallowed, suddenly feeling overheated. Unable to help herself, she opened her mouth against EJ's hand and stuck her tongue out, intending to try and whet her parched lips. In the process, it tickled across the center of his palm.

He groaned low and throaty in her ear, a more deep and raw, provocative, needy sound she had never heard. "Samantha, you're a very bad girl." He managed before he sucked her earlobe into his hot mouth, then used the sharp edge of his teeth to nibble lightly on the dangling bit of skin. Grateful that he was supporting her weight, she wanted to writhe against him, to feel him throb against her but was almost frozen in place, the sensation overpowering in it's seductive thrall.

The door handle jingled again and Sami's knees almost buckled as EJ's mouth trailed down the curve of her neck below her ear. He began to rock against her back like he had in Philip's bed and a soft moan escaped her lips against his fingers.

"Shhhh." The whisper of his breath against her sweat dampened skin made her feel feverish before the chill raced down along her spine.

"Sami?"

"EJ," she mumbled against his hand, squirming as the inferno blazed out of control between her legs.

The door handle jingled yet again and a light knock immediately followed, "Sami?"

"Why is her door locked?" Kristen asked. "Does she normally sleep with her door locked?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Sami, are you awake?" A slightly louder tap sounded on the door.

Sami began to squirm harder away from EJ and he took his hand away from her mouth.

"I'm going to kill them," EJ murmured into Sami's ear. Her eyes crossed as her libido took a direct sensory overload from that.

"Not if I kill them first." She turned her head toward him, lifting her chin slightly.

"Sami!" The knocking was getting louder.

"I'm going to have to answer the door." She whispered.

"I know." EJ nodded, "I'll go hide."

"Kiss me." She pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

"No way." He shook his head, tapping her on the nose. "I'm not wasting my one good night kiss like that." And without another word, he unwound his arm from her waist and adjusted his dick in his shorts, moving to hide in her closet.

Sami's eyes about bugged out of her head watching EJ grab at his crotch as aggressively as he appeared to manhandle himself. She swallowed about twelve times, dragging deep lungfuls of air into and out of her lungs and rubbed her hands over her flushed face, smoothing her hair down before making her way to her door to flip the lock. By the time she got to the door to pull it open, there was no one waiting on the other side.

"What the fuck?" She whispered, peering down the hall, first one way and then the other. Shrugging her shoulders, she came back into her room and closed the door again. She'd hardly taken a step before EJ pinned her against the door with his flashing eyes. "EJ," she shook her head. Blinking hard, she let her eyes drift down his body and felt an echo in her own come alive, desperate to see, to touch, to explore. He had on a black muscle shirt and her eyes were drawn to how it clung to the dips and ripples of muscles of his chest. EJ was ripped. All those sports he did, definitely did a body good.

"Gave up, did they?" Raspy, his voice was low and raw.

Sami's heart skipped a beat, then began to pound in an irregular rhythm, slightly embarrassed to have been caught checking him out. She felt it in her fingertips, in her toes, and especially in between her legs. The need made her nervous. She didn't know how to handle the feelings EJ was stirring inside of her. He took a step toward her, then another. She pressed her body back against the door, flattening her palms against the wood. Her breath coming in short, rough pants.

"EJ." She shook her head, eyes wide, pupils so large, the blue ring around the black was almost indistinguishable.

His eyes never left hers, although the picture she painted was nothing short of pornographic. He wanted to pounce on her, but he sensed that she wasn't as all-in to this, as he was.

"What's wrong?" the alarm bells had started to ring.

She swallowed as he took another step in, only two feet separated them now. She could see fine dusting of facial hair that he'd begun to grow. Not that he had to shave every day, but it was there. She wondered how it would feel against her more sensitive skin. Sami bit down on her lower lip to stifle the moan that threatened. _God, she was so confused. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think with him so close!_

"Tell me what you're thinking." EJ reached out his hand, toying with the strap of her tank between two outstretched fingers.

Sami opened her mouth, swallowed, then opened it again before finally getting words to come out. "I think we really need to think about this."

EJ heard the impact in his head. The virtual record scratch. The car crash as it were. "What?"

"What are we thinking?" Her voice was small and she wasn't looking at him. Not really, she'd focused on his Adam's apple.

"Right here." His voice hard, just like the rest of him, he lamented. Her eyes flew to his as he indicated she should look him in the eye.

"What?" small and afraid, broken. He didn't like to hear her like that.

"Do you really want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Yes." He nodded, reaching out for her hand, threading his fingers with hers and tugging her over to her bed away from the door. "I think it's probably better if we don't have this conversation close to the door however, in case Lexie and Kristen decide to try again, don't you think?"

"I don't want anyone to know about us." The words poured from her mouth in a rush as they sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh-kay." EJ stretched the syllables out shaking his head, not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"I think we should have this conversation tomorrow." Sami said abruptly, jerking to her feet, the implications of being that close to her bed with EJ, scaring the daylights out of her. She was so conflicted, wanting him, but so scared of wanting him at the same time. "I promised you one kiss."

"You're scared."

Sami didn't say anything, just looked down at her pink sparkly toenails and waited him out, her stomach flipped and flopped while he traced circles on her palm with his thumb, still sitting on the side of her bed, while she stood next to him.

EJ sighed. Frustration mounting, but he tried to put himself in her position, it wasn't an easy thing for him to do. Instead of pressing the issue, he lightly grabbed each of her upper arms as he stood and pressed his lips to her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, reveling in the closeness.

"EJ?" she said as he pulled away to walk toward the door. "What about the kiss?"

"I got my kiss." He smiled over his shoulder then winks at her, and said, "sleep well Samantha, I'll see you in the morning, ride with me to go to Phil's, just the two of us."

~*~*~

 _The next morning_

Knox rang the doorbell and waited. He rubbed first one damp palm on the thigh of his jeans, then the other, shifting from foot to foot on the welcome mat.

"Mister Preston. Do come in." Harold opened the door wide, gesturing for him to come inside. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Good morning, Sir. I was wondering if I may call on…"

"Who is it, Harold?" Stefano asked, stepping out of the living room into the foyer, folding the Sunday paper under his arm peeking his head around the door. "Ah, good morning Knox, how are you this morning?"

"Mr DiMera," Knox's stomach sank, his fingers tightening on the stem of the single Gerber daisy he held in his left hand. "I apologize for disturbing you so early in the morning, Sir."

"Oh, don't be silly, young man. It's almost ten am, I've been up for hours." Stefano chuckled, waving him off. "Come in, come in." Stefano walked over, putting his arm around him and escorted him into the living room that he'd just come out of. "Somehow, I don't think that pretty posey is intended for me, now is it?" A merry twinkle glinted in the older man's eye as he caught Knox's wide frightened look.

Knox gave one bark of a laugh, "no, no Sir it isn't."

"So…"

"So, what?"

"Who is it intended for?"

 _Oh shit!_ Knox honestly thought he was going to vomit all over the priceless Oriental carpet in front of the DiMera tea service.

"Knox, what are you doing here?" EJ demanded as he entered the living room. He had showered and messaged Samantha as soon as he'd gotten up. They were planning to go to Philip's and talk this morning. They had a lot of things they needed to discuss, but with Knox showing up, who knew what was going to happen now.

"Um, well…" Knox stuttered, his normally cool facade slipping as he switched the yellow flower from his left hand to his right.

"Yes, I had just asked him that myself." Stefano chuckled. "I figured he wasn't dropping by to bring me flowers. And you aren't a good enough basketball player to warrant flowers yet either."

"Well, I wouldn't say that Sir. EJ is a pretty impressive player." Knox added with a slight wave of the daisy.

"Be that as it may," EJ shook his head. "Why are you here?"

The color drained from both of their faces as Sami, Kristen and Lexie followed EJ into the room, singing the latest pop release by their favorite band slightly off key, looking like they were on top of the world. "Good morning everyone. Oh, hey Knox." Kristen continued on, without a second thought, brushing by him to brush a kiss on her father's cheek. Sami and Lexie had stopped next to EJ.

"Good morning girls!" Stefano greeted all three of them with an indulgent grin.

EJ blinked, hardly daring to breathe, waiting for the bomb to detonate. He could feel it, he just could sense that things were going to go horribly, spectacularly wrong.

Stefano cleared his throat, "So Knox, you were saying?"

"Saying, sir?" Knox couldn't seem to draw air into his lungs. The death glare that Lexie delivered made him want to cross his legs so he wouldn't piddle on the floor.

"The flower? The reason you're here?"

 _No guts, no glory. Suck it up, Preston. Be a man. You want her. Earn her._ Knox gave himself a three second pep talk. "Well, you're right, Sir. But it seems, she's not real happy to see me." Knox lifted one side of his mouth in his trademark smirk, directed straight at Lexie, who continued to glower at him.

"What are you talking about?" Stefano blustered, pushing his hands on Kristen's back who had been standing right next to him on the opposite side of the room, completely misunderstanding the situation. "Of course, she would be happy to see you."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand. I'm actually here to see Lexie." Knox declared. Several things happened simultaneously. Stefano sucked in a breath. Lexie groaned, covering her face with her hand. Kristen, she grinned.

"I see." Stefano blinked, although he really didn't see, and to be honest, it made him nervous as hell. This young man had taken one daughter to the Prom not long ago and now was calling on another. He wanted to punch the young man right in the eye. He wondered if he should take out a hit.

"Lexie, this is for you." Knox held the daisy out to her. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get breakfast or something. I'd like to thank you for your Calculus notes, I never would have been able to pass the exam without them."

Kristen turned her back to the others in the room, opening up the google app on her phone typing in meaning of yellow Gerber daisy, she pressed her lips together hiding the smile that wanted to split her face. 'I will try hard to earn your love.' _Oh Knox, my money is on you._


	28. Chapter 28

**_Fallout_**

 ** _Chapter 28_**

 _ **Written by: Karen**_

 _EJ's curiosity built as he watched the scene playing out before them with Knox standing there with the single flower in his hand. It was almost comical to see, by far the most popular guy in their high school looking shy and abashed while he awaited an answer from Lexie._

 _Awkward silence was abound in the room for a few seconds as all eyes turned to Lexie, well Knox' eyes had been trained on her soon as she had walked into the room, but now the rest of the family also waited to see her reaction. Feeling the worse was over for him, Knox continued to hold out the daisy with an expectant look upon his face._

 _Lexie wanted to disappear into thin air, with Knox standing there looking so genuine with his intentions towards her, it would be the height of rudeness not the take the proffered flower. Yet if she took the flower, then she had to agree to go out with him somewhere for breakfast since he had extended the invitation to her in front of most of her family._

 _"_ _Please Lexie?" Knox asked quietly, pride be damned especially now with EJ standing off to the side frowning at him. Well he had abased himself in front of one of his fellow teammates and risked being kidded about this endlessly in the future that is if EJ didn't go off on him like he had Rafe at Philip's party._

 _"_ _Uh, I… I was going to eat breakfast with my family," Lexie began, her usual calm demeanor clearly not evident with Knox showing up out the blue this morning, especially after he had kissed her the previous evening with a less than stellar reception from her._

 _"_ _We didn't have anything set in stone silly," Kristen plucked the daisy from Knox and practically shoved the fragile flower in Lexie's face where she would have to take it from her younger sister._

 _Lexie displeasure was now beginning to extend to her meddling sister, "But we had plans."_

 _"_ _It's not like we don't eat breakfast together almost every single morning," Kristen added as she nudged Lexie closer to Knox._

 _Knox felt his confidence growing slightly with Kristen so obviously on board with helping him. He would have to thank her later; she really was a good friend to him. He was almost tempted to give her a wink, but their father was very intimidating and he was already pressing his luck by showing up here this morning unannounced._

 _There was no way out it without seeming heartless, which she wasn't, but still Knox should have known she wouldn't want to see him. Hell, he knew she would balk, but he'd outsmarted her by coming to her home and asking permission in front of her family._

 _"_ _Let me go change clothes," Lexie said without a trace of enthusiasm in her voice._

 _"_ _Don't forget this either sissy," Kristen waved the flower in her direction._

 _"_ _Of course," Lexie took the flower from Kristen and promptly made her way back to her bedroom to look more presentable to go out in public with Knox. By the time she had walked to her bedroom she had figured out something to do though, she'd teach Lennox Preston a lesson, one he would be sure to remember for quite some time._

 _After Lexie left the room, all eyes turned back to Knox and the silence continued to blossom to the point where Kristen was about to burst out laughing. EJ steadily looked more like the father not wanting his daughter to go out with the guy instead of Stefano._

 _"_ _Lennox, I do not know how long Alexandria will be before she returns. Would you like to join us in the dining room?"_

 _Knox shook his head, "No sir, I'll just wait here if that is all right with you."_

 _Stefano thought at least the boy had manners, "Very well, the rest of us will take our leave of you to go to breakfast."_

 _EJ knew he needed to get Sami out of the house before they encountered any more interruptions and it delayed their much needed conversation they already planned to have with one another. "About that Father, Sami and I were going to go over to Philip's to help him clean up the house before the wait staff returned this afternoon, if that would be acceptable for us to go."_

 _"_ _So things ended up being a little rowdy last night at the party?" Stefano asked curiously._

 _The simultaneous chorus of no's from the children almost made Stefano laugh, but he let it slide as he remembered the days of his youth. It was good his son wanted to be responsible and help his best friend out. The thought of his own best friend Roman being gone struck a chord of sadness deep within him and he gave his permission._

 _"_ _Well then I guess it will just be us Kristen since it appears Chadwick isn't going to grace us with his presence anytime soon."_

 _Kristen linked her arm in her fathers and began to escort him out of the room, "Suits me just fine daddy. I have so many things I want to tell you."_

 _Their departure left EJ, Sami and Knox standing together in the room, yet still not talking to each other. Knox began to rock on his heels just waiting for EJ to say something to him, which of course he did as soon as his father was out of earshot, "Knox I don't know what you are trying to pull with this stunt, but Lexie does not deserve to be added to your ever-growing list of notches on your bedpost."_

 _Knox broke out in a grin, EJ DiMera had balls no doubt to issue him with another warning about one of his sisters. He just couldn't help it; his comment warranted a jab at him even if it wasn't true. "Well actually, I just keep a running tab on the wall above my bed."_

 _EJ bristled and started to walk closer to Knox until Sami intervened by stepping in between the two of them before EJ could reach him. "EJ, let's go to Philip's."_

 _"_ _Yeah Eeej, you should go. I'll be sure to take good care of Lexie."_

 _If Samantha wasn't standing in between them, EJ would have given Knox a right hook to the jaw for his impertinence._

 _Sami sensed EJ was angry, but she was pretty sure Knox was just joking, or at least she hoped he was trying to goad some kind of reaction from EJ. Just as she was about to push her hands out in EJ's direction to get him to back up, Lexie entered the room again and suddenly it was like being in an episode of the Twilight Zone._

 _Their always conservatively dressed sister was wearing a combination of clothing that was the total opposite of what she would normally wear. In fact Sami couldn't ever remember seeing Lexie dressed or looking quite the way she did right now._

 _"_ _I'm ready to go Knox," Lexie exclaimed brightly._

 _Lexie, the girl whose clothes always matched and looked impeccable, didn't seem to exist at the moment. She was wearing bright orange checked pants paired with a lime green stripped shirt, some outrageously gaudy costume jewelry and to top it off her hair and makeup looked like a version of a crazy clown gone terribly wrong. Vivid electric blue eye shadow that literally glowed on her eyelids, neon pink lipstick and to top it off her hair looked like she taken her hands and just pulled it out in every direction possible and the finishing touch was the flower he had given her stuck in the left side of her hair._

 _Knox' eyes grew wide, but EJ had to give him credit, he never said a word about her appearance, just leaned over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek before stating, "You look lovely. Let's go."_

 _Lexie looked horrified she hadn't put Knox off by her choice of attire. Now she'd have to go out in public looking like this because there was no way in hell she could admit her plan had backfired on her instead._

 _Knox extended his arm for Lexie to take it, but she just walked past him mumbling something along the effect of, "Let's get this over and done with…"_

 _Knox reached out to open up the door for her to walk out first and then the door closed behind them. As soon as the door shut EJ and Sami started to laugh uncontrollably until they were both wiping at their eyes to brush away the tears from their laughter._

 _When Sami could manage to speak, "I thought I was stubborn…"_

 _"_ _You think you're not?" EJ asked incredulously which only awarded him a smack on his arm from Sami._

 _"_ _Don't push your luck DiMera," Sami stated as she walked to the front door herself._

 _EJ followed Sami until they reached his car and then he opened the car door for her before she could do it herself. "Thank you."_

 _"_ _You're very welcome," EJ once again was so thankful his father had insisted they have good manners because he was pretty sure he had just scored a few points with Samantha by opening up her car door._

 _They had only driven a few blocks when Sami asked, "Do we have to go to Philip's right away?"_

 _"_ _No, I'll just send a text to let him know I'll come by later. I can go pick us up something to eat. I know of a place we can go to talk where no one will bother us."_

 _Sami thought for a few seconds, while she didn't want to be at Philip's house where they might be overheard, a part of her was hesitant to be all alone with EJ where things might get too heated between them again._

 _"_ _Samantha, would you rather we go to a restaurant and talk? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."_

 _She didn't want to risk anyone hearing them speak and they did have a lot of things to sort out, so she opted to go to the place where they could be alone. "I'd rather we just pick up something and then talk."_

 _"_ _Okay, I realize last night I may have come on too strong when I was in your bedroom. I didn't mean to scare you off."_

 _"_ _I'm not scared, not really, but in another way I am. I know that probably doesn't make much sense to you."_

 _EJ refrained from stating he didn't have a freaking clue as to what she was referring to, but he let it pass. He had to tread carefully with her because he knew for sure he had spooked her last night by the intensity he had displayed towards her._

 _He went by a drive thru and they ordered some food and then EJ drove them to what appeared to be some kind of state park. With the winter weather temperatures still dipping extremely low during the days, the park was all but deserted._

 _EJ drove to one of the campsites in the wooded area and parked his car even though he left the car on where the heating system would work. "Now we can talk."_

 _"_ _After we eat," Sami handed him his order while she only took a few of her French fries and began to eat them. Finally after a few minutes they'd had their fill and they crumpled up the food wrappers and placed them back into the bag._

 _EJ began the conversation, "I'm sorry for pushing you too fast last night when we were in your bedroom. It was never my intention to frighten you."_

 _"_ _EJ, you didn't frighten me." EJ gave her a look of disbelief which made Sami try to find another way to explain what she had been feeling, what she was still feeling. "It's just kind of intimidating that you're so, so…."_

 _"_ _What am I darling, which seems to be scaring you about me?"_

 _"_ _Big!" she blurted out and then said again for emphasis, "Big!"_

 _EJ looked confused, "Are you talking about my height? I mean, I know I am tall, although I think I've stopped growing for the most part. I may grow another inch or two taller but..."_

 _"_ _No! No! You know big as in…" Sami cocked her head to one side and looked downward at his body._

 _"_ _Oh," EJ was finally catching on; she was talking about that crazy appendage of his which lately had a mind of its own, especially whenever she was near him. "Sweetheart, I'm pretty sure that is a good thing for you or at least that is what I've heard. Not that I'd know personally, although I'd like to know one day. I mean it doesn't have to be anytime soon unless you want to find out."_

 _"_ _Uh umm, I don't know EJ. I mean I felt it last night when were on the bed making out, and I know it seemed big, but I wasn't completely sure. Then last night in my bedroom when you had me up against you and we had on even less clothing, I really felt it."_

 _EJ had to force himself not to smile because damn he was proud he was endowed enough it made Sami take notice. "I don't know what to say Samantha. I guess I might be big, but I'm not completely sure even if Philip suggested to the basketball team we all have a dick measuring contest since he is convinced he is the most well hung out of all of us."_

 _"_ _So everyone vetoed that idea, right?" Sami asked as she wondered what else those guys talked about in the locker room before and after practices and basketball games._

 _"_ _Pretty much, Bas told him to forget it because he knew he had the biggest dick out of everyone around and Knox warned him he better not come around him in the shower or he'd kick his ass."_

 _"_ _That Philip he's out there," Sami commented._

 _"_ _Sometimes he does go to extremes."_

 _"_ _Are you sure it is only sometimes?" Sami asked as if she didn't believe that was the case with Philip._

 _"_ _Well, he has been known to cause a scene or two in his day or been the reason a scene has been caused. Even if he is an idiot a lot of times, he's the best friend I've ever had beyond Lexie."_

 _"_ _You haven't told Philip about us have you?"_

 _"_ _No," EJ answered and Sami breathed a sigh of relief._

 _"_ _Good, I just don't want him to accidentally broadcast anything about us."_

 _"_ _You can trust Philip, he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me and in turn you. He's like a brother to me."_

 _"_ _Yet you haven't said anything to him about how you feel about me?"_

 _EJ shook his head, "I haven't told anyone. Hell, I've been so confused lately I didn't know if there would be anything to consider after you shut me out."_

 _"_ _I didn't want to, but at the time I thought it might be best."_

 _"_ _Which it clearly wasn't for either of us," EJ added as he took her hand and held it._

 _"_ _EJ, look at what we are doing. We had to sneak off to a location where hopefully no one would be around just for us to talk and for you to be able to hold my hand. If Uncle Steffie finds out about us it won't be good. In fact, I'm afraid it will be very bad for both of us."_

 _"_ _I know, but Samantha I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"_

 _"_ _That isn't the point EJ."_

 _"_ _Yes, it is. I'll figure out something, some way for us to be together until the time is right to tell my father, but I have to know if you feel as strongly about me as I do you."_

 _"_ _What do you want me to say EJ? That I want you to be my boyfriend?"_

 _"_ _For starters yes, and that when the time is right I'll be your first everything, like what we experienced the other night at Philip's house."_

 _"_ _I'm so confused EJ. I've never had a mom to ask questions about all of this."_

 _"_ _All of what?"_

 _"_ _Pretty much everything that pertains to having a physical relationship with a guy like sex, the things that lead up to it, what to do, what not to do, what are the best methods of birth control to use to keep from getting pregnant? If it hadn't of been for Nikki trying to explain to me what to do I'd never even known how to use tampons when I finally got my period. I can't go up to Lexie or Kristen and ask, hey what should I do because I want to have sex with your brother EJ who is also considered my brother in a crazy round-about way?"_

 _"_ _Like I can ask my father about these things? The only thing he ever told me was to be careful and use condoms because he didn't want to be a grandfather anytime in the near future. That's all the sex talk I got from him when I was twelve and he hasn't said anything else about it since then."_

 _"_ _So where does that lead us?"_

 _"_ _We just take it slow and trust each other. If you don't want me to say anything to Philip I swear I won't tell him. If you need to talk to Nicole about things, call her, but she has to promise you not to say a word to anyone before we decide the time is right for me to speak to my father about my intentions toward you."_

 _"_ _Which are?"_

 _"_ _I most definitely want to be your boyfriend. I want to be the one you always turn to, I want to be your everything."_

 _Sami's heart melted, he was so sincere. Maybe someday they would be able to go public with their relationship, just not now. They needed a little bit more time to come to grips with how their relationship would go. They'd had enough seriousness to deal with for time being so she wanted to lighten the moment between them. "So does that also mean you want to make out with me for a little while before we have to go to Philip's?"_

 _EJ grinned, "Oh yeah, and I promise to keep my bigness away from you until you're ready to see it."_

 _Sami rolled her eyes at him, so glad he had understood where she was coming from without getting upset with her, "Shut up and kiss me DiMera."_

 _"_ _Gladly," EJ leaned over to her and began to do exactly what she requested of him._


	29. Chapter 29

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Twenty Nine~**

 **Written by Grey**

Lexie sat, seething in anger after Knox had opened the passenger side door, gesturing for her to sit first in the front seat of his car. She picked at the horrible orange pants that peeked out from between the gap of her long black coat and knee high boots, that thankfully hid most of her hideous outfit. _What is wrong with me? Why am I letting him affect me this way?_ She shivered into the buttery soft leather upholstery and waited for him to settle into the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry," Knox apologized, starting the car immediately upon his entrance to the car. Pressing the defroster and turning the heater on high, lukewarm air pumped from the air vents quickly transitioning to a much more comfortable temperature and allowing him to be able to see out of the windshield.

Lexie didn't deign to respond, just stared out the side window and wished she could be back inside her bedroom and not have come down the stairs with her sisters this morning. Knox pulled the Benz out of the end of her driveway and Lexie had the strangest desire to jump out, pull a Sami and run.

Knox surprised her by not turning toward Salem and turning in the opposite direction, but she'd be damned if she was going to ask where they were going. Minutes passed as snowflakes began to drift down the window.

"I said I was sorry. Please Lexie, you've got to give me something here." The earnest, almost wistful yearning in his voice as the car slowed and he reached for her hand.

Lexie bit the inside of her cheek, tears prickling the back of her eyelids. The burning in her eyes nothing compared to the pain in her chest.

"I don't have to do anything." She tutted haughtily, tugging her fingers from his.

"Hmm." Knox shook his head and redirected his attention on the road, tightening his hands on the steering wheel. The muscle in his jaw ticking with irritation. God this woman vexed him more than any other on the planet.

He continued to drive, arriving at their destination a little while later. Lexie spun, glaring at him, shooting daggers from her crazily made up face. "What the hell stunt are you trying to pull?"

Knox grinned, pulling up one side of his mouth in playful, yet still wicked smirk. "Breakfast Lexie, exactly what I said at your house. I didn't think in your," he dropped his gleeful eyes down the front of her body disguised under her coat, "current getup you'd want to be seen in public. So here we are at my house." He turned off the car and slammed his door as he got out. Coming around to her side, he offered his hand to her.

"I can't be at your house!" Lexie's mouth hung open, thoroughly scandalized.

"But yet, here you are." Knox wrapped his fingers around her wrist, tugging her out of the seat and out of the car, onto her feet.

"Knox, don't." She murmured as he pulled her into his body.

"Ok." He shrugged, closing the car door behind her, pressing his keyfob to lock it and then turning his back to walk away from her toward a side door.

Lexie stood on the smooth snow covered driveway for a moment before a snow gust blew up and forced her into following behind him. At his back, she couldn't see the smile that lit his face at hearing her stomping along. He was certain she was muttering under her breath and plotting his untimely demise. Knox supposed it was only fair, being as though he was doing some plotting of his own, of course it had more to do with kissing her again. But good things come to those who wait, and he was a patient man - sometimes.

He paused at the threshold, holding the door so that she'd have to duck under his arm, her body brushing against his. She'd been to his home once before, at a party when they were younger. The large farm style kitchen was bright and airy and very un-Knox like. Lexie wanted to smile, at the decor despite her best intentions not to.

"May I please use your restroom?" she asked quietly, her impeccable manners not deserting her.

"Of course. Second door to your right." Knox gestured down the hallway off the kitchen. Lexie took off her snow covered boots at the door and draped her long coat over the back of a wooden chair at the large oak table. While in the bathroom, she winced at her reflection and unable to stand it, Lexie scrubbed at the gaudy makeup, using her emergency stash that she kept in her purse, feeling much more comfortable when she returned. She wished she had different clothes she could change into too, but it couldn't be helped.

Knox was pouring pancake batter onto a hot pan on the stove when she stepped back into the kitchen and flicked his wary green eyes up to watch her approach. Lexie blushed, dropping her eyes to her feet, feeling the heat climb from her chest to flame her cheeks.

"Calculus notes?" She pulled up a chair to watch him finish cooking.

He flipped a pancake and winked.

"You have the highest grade in Calculus in the class other than me." She pressed.

"I know." He shrugged, sliding two perfectly golden pancakes onto a plate.

"Why are you doing this?" Lexie asked, while they were eating across the table from each other a short time later.

"Isn't it obvious?" Knox answered, holding his fork, staring directly into her dark brown eyes.

Lexie scowled, sipping from the glass of orange juice he'd poured for each of them.

"We make sense."

"As mortal enemies. I whole heartedly agree. So why am I here? In your kitchen? And that raises another excellent question. Where are your parents?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Knox blinked once, cutting another piece of pancake before stabbing it with his fork. "My parents are out of town this weekend, I've got the house to myself."

Lexie's stomach pitched and lurched and the food and drink she'd just partaken in, threatened to reappear. She surged to her feet, stumbling back away from the table. "What!" She spluttered, "I can't be here, I want to go home!"

"Now? But we were having such a nice time." Knox smirked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"This is highly inappropriate." Lexie snatched her coat from the back of the chair and stood by the door. She turned her back to him, tugging on her boots and didn't hear Knox as he moved behind her. When she stumbled, he grabbed onto her hips and she shrieked, smacking at his hands, her coat falling, forgotten, to the floor. "Knock it off!"

Knox moved in harder, pushing her off balance, shoving her against the door, pressing her back flat with his body.

"Don't." She hissed, twisting her face to the side.

His heart slammed against his ribs, knowing he was pushing too hard, but damned if he could stop himself from going just a little further. "Don't - what?" He angled his jaw, infusing just enough grit into his voice that he felt her resist him that much more. _Give in Lexie._

"Get… off…"

"If you insist." Knox lowered his head, nipping his lips along the edge of her jaw. She jerked her head away from him, rapping her head against the door. He didn't stop, dragging his teeth toward her mouth.

"Knox, cut it out." She ground the words out through clenched teeth as she wedged her hands up between their bodies, attempting to push him off her.

"I don't think so." He whispered, as the outside corner of his lips reached hers, their eyes connecting before her fingers wound into his shirt and she wasn't sure she was pushing him away or pulling him closer anymore. "You see Lexie, I've been doing nothing but thinking about that kiss since the second it ended and I have to know if it was as amazing as I've built it up in my mind to be."

She blinked, wanting to write what he'd said down. Desperate to ask him to repeat it. Wishing that someone else could have been witness to hear him say it, because no one would believe that Knox Preston would have said something like that to her of all people. But instead, she parted her lips and nodded. Sliding one hand up, he traced his thumb along her bottom lip. Then, he dusted the rest of his hand along the side of her jaw. "I'm going to kiss you now." Her eyelids fluttered shut as he leaned in and right as their lips met, her hands definitely weren't pushing him away anymore.

Soft, tentative, he teased with closed mouth kisses until she breathed his name on a moan. His pulse jackhammered along the length of his cock and he was aching with the need to possess the woman in his arms. Yet, he knew that she would bolt if she had even an inkling of the things he wanted to do with her.

Lexie opened her mouth, allowing Knox to dip his tongue inside, inviting hers to come out and play. She was hesitant. Inexperienced, he could tell, but she was so sweet. Buttery maple syrup and that innocent Lexie DiMera goodness. God, that made it so much hotter. Not to mention, harder. He positioned himself between her legs and felt her body jerk a bit as she registered the feel of his erection pressed so intimately against her. He could feel her heat radiating through those ridiculous cotton pants. Rocking up, Lexie moaned into his mouth and he groaned right back into her mouth.

Popping his hips back, they were panting, tongues thrusting back and forth. Teeth gnashing, clicking. Lexie had wound one leg around the back of Knox's thigh and had one arm braced on the door, the other around his shoulder. He was trying to work up the courage to cop a feel. When she let go of the door and grabbed his hand putting it on her chest, he growled into her mouth.

Jesus Christ, she was fucking perfect. Her tits were incredible. He cupped one breast over her hideous shirt, testing the weight of it and sucked her tongue. He didn't know how he was going to be able to walk away from her today - or ever.

The sounds she was making, he was going to thrust right through her clothes and into her if he wasn't careful. Fuck, he didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his entire life. And he would bet his entire life savings and hers too, that she was a virgin and he was many things but he was not a callous user douchebag, no matter what anyone said. And she was worth more than this… she was worth everything to him. And with that very important thought blazing through his head, Knox began the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, he started to slowly pull away.

Lexie's eyes were hazy and unfocused as Knox brushed his lips across hers, breaking the spell. He could practically see the question mark forming above her head as her leg slid back down his and her booted foot clunked on the floor.

"I should probably get you home before your family sounds the alarm." His voice a full octave lower, deep and husky.

"I-I could call." She offered. He wanted to do a back flip that she offered such a thing, that she wanted to stay longer with him. It was huge! Instead, he crouched to pick up her coat from the floor and held it open for her as she slid her arms inside. Then they repeated their trip to the car, sort of, except now they walked together, instead of her racing to it in front of him, as she'd done earlier.

His cheeks hurt, he smiled so wide. "How about dinner tomorrow night?" Pulling out onto the road, Knox turned to look at her, she was frozen in place. "What, what'd I say?" His smile slid from his face, he felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut.

"I don't know if…"

"You know what! Save it." Knox snarled, shaking his head, returning his attention to the road in front of him. They drove a bit further, each lost in their own thoughts. Coming up over a small knoll, they couldn't see what was coming, and it proved to be a bad thing, a life altering thing, as an oncoming car wasn't paying attention and was taking the back roads much too fast. The last thing Knox saw was the running lights of a pick-up truck coming straight at him on his side of the double solid line. He laid on his horn and jerked the wheel to the right. The screech of the tires and the sickening crunch of metal on metal and Lexie's screams were the last thing he remembered.

~*~*~

"You're killing me here." Sami pouted as EJ drove toward Philip's house. "Couldn't we stay at that park and kiss some more?"

"Just kiss?" EJ raised an eyebrow at her, while she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Samantha, we agreed, just kissing. We don't want to move too fast. Right?"

"What we did last night was nice though. Through our clothes was safe, right?"

"Killing you? I'm dying here. I feel like I've been hard for days. Weeks." EJ chuckled. Meanwhile, he pulled their linked hands over the console, guiding them to his erection. The backs of her fingers grazed the tenting in his jeans. She snatched her hand back, gasping as if her hand was going to catch fire. EJ's laugh continued, but a much darker component had entered it. "You can touch me if you want to Samantha, it won't bite you."

"EJ!" She'd clasped her other hand over her mouth, her heart beating so fast she was certain he could hear it over in his seat.

"It might spit at you… but not bite." He winked with a bold flair.

Sami's jaw dropped and then she covered her face with both hands, bending at the waist as she giggled uncontrollably. "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Me neither." EJ joined in her laughter. "I think Philip must have possessed my brain and my mouth for a minute or something."

"Oh my God, what's that?" Sami's laugh died out as they were the first ones on the scene of the accident. "EJ, isn't that Knox's car?"

Braking hard, EJ veered to the shoulder, all thoughts of what he and Samantha had been up to forgotten. A heavy weight clamped down on his heart at the possibility of harm coming to his sister. Leaving the car running, they both flew out of the car and ran toward the smoking wreckage.

"Call 911!"

Sami had her phone in her hand dialing with shaky fingers before they'd even reached the twisted remnants of the two vehicles.

Gravel and glass crunched beneath her feet as she trailed behind EJ who raced to the passenger side of Knox's smashed car. She was certain she was going to vomit as EJ wrenched the door open, screaming his sister's name. Sami couldn't help but pray. She wasn't sure if she even believed in a higher power anymore. Her God, had taken her beloved Daddy from her. But she had to try and believe that He wouldn't be so cruel as to take anyone else that she loved, right? Tears began to stream down her cheeks in thick streams.

"Knox, Knox, please, you have to wake up, please don't leave me! I'm so sorry." Lexie cried, cradling the unmoving man in her arms.

"911, what's your emergency?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Written by: Karen**

 _EJ peered into the mangled interior of the car, Knox was slumped over in Lexie's arms and she was crying._

 _EJ saw all the blood and felt sick to his stomach, he took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves before asking, "Oh god Lexie, are you okay?"_

 _It was as if Lexie never heard EJ speak to her as she kept her hold upon Knox. "Come on Knox, please wake up. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I do want to go out with you. Please wake up, please."_

 _"_ _Can you hear me sweetie? Lexie?" EJ called her name again hoping to gain her attention without trying to scare her even more than she appeared to be at the moment._

 _Lexie tried to turn her head slightly over in the direction from where she heard EJ's voice, but it was difficult, "EJ, we need help. Knox is hurt. He's really hurt."_

 _"_ _Samantha is calling 911, help is coming. I promise. I'm going to get you both out of there." EJ wanted to get them both out of the car, but Lexie's next words prevented him from doing so._

 _"_ _No EJ, you can't…don't move us. It may make injuries worse…"_

 _"_ _Lexie, just hold on then, and I won't leave you. I'll stay right here until the EMT's arrive."_

 _"_ _Thank you EJ," her voice was soft as she momentarily closed her eyes and then she blinked as if trying to gain the strength to speak some more. She turned her complete attention back to Knox. "Hey did you hear that? EJ said help was on the way. You have to wake up so we can go on our real date. Okay Knox? Please wake up."_

 _"_ _911 what's your emergency?"_

"I need to report an accident," Sami tried to keep her voice composed, but was failing miserably.

The 911 operator's voice was calm, "What is the address of the emergency and your callback number for verification?"

Sami had to think; she still wasn't used to all the road names in the area, but recalled this one after a few seconds of thought, "Duncan Bridge Road, not far after the intersection of the main highway. Oh god, I can't think of the highway name."

"Possibly Highway 129?"

"Yes, that's it!" Sami answered then told the 911 operator her cell phone number and then tried to stay focused to answer their other questions they needed to ask her about the accident.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"My boyfriend and I were driving along and we came upon a two car accident, but I can't tell for sure how many people are hurt. I know my sister and one of her friends was in one car and they are both 18. I'm not able to see the occupants in the other vehicle. Their car has overturned and skidded past the shoulder of the road."

The operator asked if they were breathing so Sami stepped up closer to Knox' car to see, "My sister is conscious, but her friend doesn't appear to be at the moment."

"Help is on its way," The operator told Sami and stayed on the line with her until the emergency vehicles arrived on the scene.

The sights, the blaring sirens, the police, the EMT's rushing in to extricate the passengers of each car was a cacophony of the worst sounds Sami remembered hearing the night her father died. This was too much; she just couldn't handle another loved one of hers to be taken.

The EMT's had to make EJ move away from the wreckage. At first he refused to move, but then realized he had to get out of the way so that they could do their jobs. Sami was off to the side, standing with her arms wrapped around her waist, tears freely flowing down her face.

EJ pulled Sami into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Sweetheart, it's going to be all right."

"You don't know that for sure," Sami answered, her voice quivering.

"Lexie is talking, she isn't making a whole lot of sense at the moment, but she is awake."

"Knox?" Sami asked.

"He's still unconscious. Lexie was holding him in her arms."

Sami leaned into EJ's side as he had one arm around her waist. "It's going to be okay. We need to call Father and let him know what has happened."

"Do you want me to call him?"

EJ shook his head, "I'll call him. Just keep a lookout for Lexie and Knox while I make the call."

EJ walked a few feet away from Sami to call Stefano. "Father, I'm going to need you to meet us at Salem University Hospital. Lexie has been involved in a car accident."

EJ or Sami wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance with Lexie, so they got back in EJ's car to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

"The police said they would inform Knox's parents, but I need to call Philip and let him know we aren't coming to his house after all."

Sami nodded her head, tears still flowing down her cheeks as she looked out of the window.

"Hey Phil, it's me. We aren't going to be able to make it to your house because Lexie and Knox were involved in a car accident."

Phil pushed up from where he was laying in his bed "What the fuck?"

"I really don't know what happened beyond Samantha and me coming upon the wreck on the way to your house. Which by the way if you come to the hospital…"

"If I come to the hospital? You're my brother from another mother; of course I'll be there as soon as possible."

EJ looked over at Samantha, she was still looking out the window crying softly, "One more thing Phil, and just don't say anything about Samantha and me not making it to your house this morning."

Philip's brow crinkled over the odd request EJ had made to him, but he let it slide since he knew he was shook up over Lexie being hurt. "Sure thing, I won't say anything about it at all."

"Good, I'll see you at the hospital."

The line went dead and Philip stared at his cell phone for a minute, and then placed it back on the nightstand beside his bed.

Chloe began to tug on Philip to bring him back to the bed with her, "What's wrong Philip?"

He turned back to Chloe, "EJ just called, Lexie and Knox have been involved in a car accident."

"Lexie rode somewhere with Knox?"

"Yeah go figure how that happened, but I need to go to the hospital."

Chloe pouted her lips as she sat up in the bed beside Philip allowing the sheet to fall off of her to reveal her breasts, "I was hoping we'd have a little more time together in bed."

"I'd love to have another round, but aren't you sore from last night?"

"Why would I be sore?"

"Well you know since it was your first time."

Chloe was quiet and looked away.

"It was your first time right? It was both our first times."

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she tried to scoot over in the bed to get up, "I need to go. My parents think I spent the night over at Melanie's house. We'll talk later"

Philip grabbed her wrist, preventing her from making a quick escape. "No we will talk now, if I wasn't your first, then who was?"

"It's not important, it didn't mean anything."

"Who was it Chloe, tell me."

Chloe sighed, "It was Knox."

"Knox Preston?"

"How many people do we know named Knox?"

"Really? You slept with Knox."

"It was after the last home football game. Remember how you were all over Melanie?"

"Yeah," Philip answered grudgingly.

"I was jealous, you were playing both of us so I decided I'd get drunk; forget about seeing you kiss Melanie. I saw Knox and suggested we go get some beer and one thing led to another and before I knew it we were having sex in the back seat of his Mercedes Benz."

"Are you still sleeping with him?"

"No! I just said it wasn't important. It was just a hook up, a one night stand. End of story!"

"Knox sure upset you the day you went off on me in the lunchroom."

"Because you told everyone I had given you a blow job! He asked me did I want to give him one for old times sake."

"So he still wants you?"

"No, you idiot. Knox doesn't want me and he sure as hell didn't say that to me. I was being sarcastic because you are making a big deal out of something that is such a non-issue. Knox was nice enough to give me a heads up that it was going around school and I had given you a blow job. I wonder how that got out anyway. If you hadn't of said anything, no one would have known, but you wanted people to know. You want to be the big man on campus. You don't have a right to make me feel guilty about something that happened months ago."

"I have no right to be angry. I'm your boyfriend damn it!"

"Oh you are? I sure as hell don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend. Did you just assume I'd be your girlfriend? Just because we had sex it doesn't magically change us. Somehow I'm doubting you are willing to quit your playboy ways anytime soon."

Philip kept silent after her little tantrum.

Chloe got out of the bed, "Your silence is answer enough. It's fine by me, just fuck you if you only think I'm good enough to sleep with but not good enough to be your girlfriend."

"Chloe wait. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe strode away from the bed completely nude and casually tossed her hair in her hands; she stopped at Philip's mirror to look at her reflection and smiled. She turned back to face him, "I'll think about it."

Then she went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Philip groaned as he fell back into his bed, so much for basking in the afterglow in the morning after having sex for the first time ever.

Sami hadn't said another word, so EJ reached for her hand, telling her, "It's all going to be all right." Although right at the moment he didn't know if he was reassuring Sami or trying to make himself believe it.

Sami said in a soft voice, "I was so scared. I'm still scared. To think Lexie could have died today."

"But she is going to be fine."

"You don't know that for sure. She could have internal bleeding, something you couldn't tell from just speaking with her while she was in the car. She could die, just like my…" Sami couldn't finish her sentence; she hadn't talked about her father dying. She was afraid if she spoke about him she would break down and never stop crying. She missed him every day.

EJ squeezed her hand, "Like you father?"

Sami turned her tear filled eyes to EJ's. "Yeah, it just hit me all over again. I don't have a daddy anymore. My childhood home burned to the ground. I've never had a mother. I'm all alone in this world."

"Sweetheart, you have us. We are your family."

"One I could lose if it comes out that I'm having a physical relationship with the guy who is considered by everyone to be my brother. Uncle Steffie will be so upset with us. I'll have to leave and then I won't have a family anymore. I won't have any place to call home."

EJ now felt like he would throw up. While he knew they needed to get inside the hospital, he needed to reassure Samantha that her fears wouldn't come true. Luckily they had arrived at the hospital and he was able to park the car. Sami reached to open her door when EJ stopped her from doing so.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not going to be that way."

"It could happen. You're being naïve. I called you my boyfriend when I was talking to the 911 operator. What if I make some kind of slip up like that without thinking? What if you do? You just had to ask Philip not to say anything about us not making it over to his house this morning. We are already having to start lying about our whereabouts so no one will suspect what is going on between us."

"Listen to me, before I'd let Father turn you out or send you away, I'd go back to England to live with my mum and my step father Edmund full time."

"You can't do that. You have the rest of your family here. This is your school, your friends."

"Can't you see I'd do anything for you? If you weren't here, I wouldn't want to be either."

"So you'd let you father send you away instead? Sorry I'm not that selfish to let you leave everything behind for me."

"No, it would be my choice if it came down to it. But it won't happen."

"Maybe we need to stop this before we can't turn back. This is just some kind of fairy tale that isn't meant to come true for us."

"No! Don't say that Samantha. I'll do whatever it takes to make you believe in me, to believe in us. I will find a way. Please trust me."

"I want to believe," Sami said as she began crying even harder.

EJ reached over to pull her across the console so she would be in his lap. "Trust me Samantha. Put your faith in me. Please, I'm begging you."

EJ didn't get an answer from her, only felt her clasp tightly to him while she cried on his shoulder. He prayed for many things in those next following few minutes. His sister Lexie to be all right, to know which way to best approach talking to his father about his true feelings for Samantha and most importantly he didn't want to let Samantha down. Their future was dependent on him to make the right choices.

He hoped he would find the wisdom to achieve all those things and more because he couldn't lose Samantha. His life wouldn't be the same without her.


	31. Chapter 31

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Thirty One ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"Maybe you don't know who I am?" Stefano slapped his hand on the counter top of the registration deck at University Hospital.

"I assure you, Sir. I know who you are. Everyone in Salem knows who you are, Mr. DiMera." The middle aged woman peered at him over her half moon spectacles. "But I have a job to do, and right now, _you_ are interfering with that. Now, if you'd like to take a seat, over there," she indicated the bank of chairs on the other side of the room, "I will see what I can find out about your son's friend and your daughter just as soon as I can."

"That is unacceptable!" He roared, his face ruddy with color. "I demand to see my daughter and speak with the doctor! Right now!"

Kristen and Sami hugged each other, both of them crying on a vinyl covered settee. Chad sat on an adjacent chair, his leg bouncing at a rapid clip. EJ stood at Stefano's side, his hands clenched into tight fists.

The woman sighed, hearing the young ladies obvious distress and chose a different tack, speaking as one might to a small child. "Sir, I understand your frustration. But you cannot see your daughter right now. It is against hospital policy to allow family into the trauma bay. Do you really want me to interrupt the doctor and pull him away while he is assessing your daughter for injuries to come out here and reassure you?"

EJ's hand on Stefano's back stopped the litany of four letter words from flying out of his mouth. Stefano shook his head, the corners of his mouth lifting up slightly. "Well played."

"Thank you." She nodded. "Now go sit down. I promise you, as soon as I have any news, I will come get you."

Marco entered the waiting room a few minutes later, laden with take out containers from Starbucks. Coffee, mochas, cappuccinos. Sips were taken, then they sat mostly untouched. Everyone was grateful to have something to hold onto. For the warmth that leeched into their skin.

"Mr. DiMera, if you will please follow me." A voice came from a different direction. Everyone surged to their feet, almost tripping over themselves to join the green gowned doctor as he led them toward a small consultation room.

"EJ!" Philip rushed in from the main entrance at the same time that Stefano's name had been called.

"Shhh, over here." EJ waved him over.

"Um, sir?" Marco held his arm out, ready to escort Philip back to the regular waiting room.

"It's fine." Stefano gestured him along, anxious for any news on his daughter. EJ was just desperate at this point. He needed someone else in his corner. Samantha wouldn't so much as look at him, she'd latched onto Kristen like her life depended on it and the only images in his head were of Lexie and blood. So much blood. Philip clapped him on the arm and they took a pair of chairs in the corner of the room.

"I'm going to cut to the chase." The doctor began, "my name is Daniel Jonas." All of the teens, except for Philip, went a little green, remembering that his daughter, Melanie had laid one on Chad, but they held it together, and they wondered if the good doctor was aware of that fact. "Alexandra is going to be just fine. She's got some bumps and bruises. We'd like to keep her overnight for observation…"

"Then that is what you will do." Stefano interrupted.

Daniel laughed softly, "well I think your daughter might argue that point. Besides, I'm sure she'll be here anyway with her boyfriend."

Kristen squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What? He's not her boyfriend? I'm sorry, I know better than that, I apologize! I assumed, I meant no disrespect, sir." Dr Jonas covered.

"None taken." Stefano blinked, rubbing his hand over his chin.

"She's just been asking about Mr. Preston non stop. Again, my apologies."

"It's fine. Please, get on with it. Tell me how my daughter is."

"Sir, I think I would prefer to have this discussion in private. Maybe the children could go into the hall."

Stefano's blood chilled and Sami looked like she may faint. Chad grabbed her hand, squeezing her fingers tight with his. "Absolutely not, we have no secrets in this family."

EJ closed his eyes tight, the noose of guilt tightening around his throat.

"As you wish. Like I said," the doctor continued, his fingers with short square nails neatly trimmed, spread wide in front of him, "she's fine. She has some scrapes and bruises, her saxena was negative so we did a spiral CT of her abdomen, there was no blunt or penetrating force trauma, no suspicious lesions."

"Slow down Doctor," Stefano held up his hand, indicating his struggle to make sense of the medical terminology. "I don't understand. Saxena?"

"Pregnancy test." Daniel raised his eyebrows, directing a compassionate expression at the apparent father of a whole passel of children - if this packed consultation room was any indication.

Kristin snorted and Stefano snapped his head around to glare at her. "Pardon me Doctor, but was that really necessary?" She shrank back into the chair with a contrite nod.

"Yes. It was completely necessary. Sorry 'Dad', I'm not trying to patronize you here, but I've had a thousand fathers bring their daughter in with abdominal pain, no idea what's wrong with her. When I ask if there is any possibility of pregnancy, they look at me as if I have six arms and three heads telling me, no way because she is pure as driven snow, and then I have to give them the news that they are going to be a grandfather. So yes, before I send radiation into a young woman and potentially irradiate a fetus, I'm going to make damn sure she isn't pregnant. Good news, _your_ daughter isn't pregnant."

"She's also a virgin." Stefano grumbled, staring at his linked fingers on the table in front of him. _His Alexandra. His first born daughter. He couldn't even fathom the thought of some man using her in that manner. She was pure as the driven snow._

Daniel lifted a shoulder with a slight smile, "perhaps."

Stefano sighed, lifting his hands and dragging them through his full head of hair. Sami stared at him from her chair on the side of the consultation table. Her Uncle Steffie. Her father really knew what he was doing when he'd picked him to be her guardian. He was such a leader. Even now, when he was obviously so worried about Lexie, he was so in control of everything.

"There is no evidence of any internal bleeding or bruising of organs. She has no head trauma, no evidence of concussion. However, due to Mr. Preston's injuries, we would feel better keeping a 24 hour watch on Alexandra just to be on the safe side."

"What about the other car?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss…"

Stefano turned his head and nodded at Marco, who rose to his feet and exited the room.

"So it's like that, is it?" Daniel shook his head.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Doctor." Stefano rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "It was obvious that you weren't going to give me the information that I wanted to know. When can we can we see Alexandra?"

Daniel smiled, he had to hand it to the old man, he liked his style. "We're moving her to a private room now, you should be able to see her in the next few minutes. I was going to say immediate family only, but… that's all of you anyway right?"

"Not me, Sir." Philip piped up.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." Daniel pushed away from the table, adjusting the cuffs on his impermeable cover gown as everyone else jumped to their feet. "Just try and keep her calm. Oh and I do have one question, maybe you can help me out with that, Mr. DiMera."

"Of course, anything." Stefano edged around the table, holding his hand out, one of his personal gold rimmed business cards tucked between his fingers.

"Have you had any luck locating Mr. Preston's parents? As of yet, we've been unable to reach next of kin?"

Stefano's face betrayed nothing, but all around the room, the kids were looking at each other with wide-eyed curiosity. "I was unaware that this was a dilemma, I will see what I can do and let you know. Please take this with my deepest appreciation, Doctor Jonas. If there is ever anything I can do for you…" Stefano let the words hang in the air between them, as he shook his hand with a firm grip.

"Mr. DiMera," Daniel began. "I was just doing my job."

"Be that as it may," Stefano interrupted, with a small toss of his head, surrendering the other man's hand. "I will let you know if I discover anything about Knox's parents."

*~*~*

"Your pregnancy test was negative." Stefano declared as they descended en masse.

Lexie sat propped up in the hospital bed, looking childlike, surrounded by so much white. Her normally sleek and silky black hair, a snarled and tangled whorl on the pillow. A scratch across her left cheek and chin, bloody and scabbed over. It was Lexie, but not her usual put together self. "What?" She spit out the ice chips the nurse had just provided her with. Water dripped down the front of her as her mouth hung open.

"The pregnancy test. Doctor Jonas assured me it was negative. He told me to let you know." Stefano explained, watching her facial features.

"Why would they do a pregnancy test? There's no way I could be pregnant?" The disgust on Lexie's face immediately made Stefano feel a million times better and he all but pushed EJ out of the way to get to her bedside.

"My darling girl, don't you ever scare your Father like that again, do you understand me? I forbid it. My heart, it cannot take it. I would take on Saint Peter and all of the angels spare you a second's pain. Are you hurting?"

"I need to see Knox. They won't tell me anything." As she pulled her dad in for a hug, Lexie spoke quietly into his ear. Tears brimmed in her large expressive eyes and she blinked rapidly trying to clear them. The other kids shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, they could hear every word she said.

"As soon as possible." Stefano pulled away, cupping her face in his hands.

"Promise?"

"Do you doubt me?" he frowned, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Never." She relaxed back against the pillows, comfortable for the first time since she'd walked down the stairs arm in arm with her sisters that morning.

"Alright Daddy, outta the way!" Kristen elbowed him back. "My turn."

"I will see what I can find out about Knox." Stefano said, making eye contact with Marco who had just entered the room.

"Glad to see you're doing alright, Miss Lexie." He tipped his head.

"Thank you Daddy, Marco." She hesitated, hard pressed to find the words she needed to say, the feelings that were battering her from all angles. The two older gentlemen stepped out to give the kids some time.

"Remember. Keep her calm." Stefano said to EJ as he pulled the door closed.

Kristen's glossy eyes distracted her from her tumult. "Hey sissypants. We need to fix your 'do." She picked at a wayward curl. Her lower lip quivered, but she bit down on it with her teeth to try and be strong, sensing Lexie's inner turmoil. "I'll fix it once the boys hug you, k?"

Lexie smiled and held her arms out, "I love you so much. I love you all so much."

"Not as much as we love you, big sister. Not as much as I love you."

"Big group hug." Chad announced, dragging everyone in. "I'm not hurting you, right?"

"No, this is perfect." Lexie smiled as they all, Philip included, huddled in for a squeeze.

*~*~*

"What do you got?" Stefano asked as their heels clicked on the tile.

"We're tracking the Prestons' cellular devices now. Knox's room is right down here." Marco indicated a hall to their right with his head.

"And the driver of the other vehicle?" The volume of their voices got considerably quieter as their continued on.

"Also in ICU." Marco's face darkened.

"Will he make it out of here?"

"You tell me."

Stefano smiled, a lethal absence of teeth. A page overhead announced Doctor Steinworth was needed stat in labor room three. It was ironic, that fate was calling a doctor to a labor room when the pair were so casually discussing another's death.

"This is Knox's room."

"Excellent, I'll take it from here. Keep me posted on news about his parents."

"Of course." Marco nodded, as Stefano tapped on the glass door.

A nurse in navy blue scrubs was propping his arm up and monitoring Knox closely, shushing him as he was mumbling in an agitated fashion.

"I'm sorry, I can come back." Stefano apologized.

"No, it's ok." The young woman blushed. "He's…"

"Is he ok?"

"It's no different than the last time, or the time before that, right? Jesus Christ, will you give it a fucking rest already!"

"Lennox Preston! Apologize this instant!" Stefano barked.

"Whoa-ho-ho. Lookey who it is, how do I rate? The grand Stefano DiMera descending from on high to mingle with the common folk." Knox slurred, stitches over the left side of his ear standing out garish against his pale skin.

"I'm sorry Sir." The nurse apologized.

"Don't apologize to him." Knox spat, waving his thick green cast wildly.

"Don't apologize for him." Stefano argued, unable to comprehend the scene in front of him. Never in his life had he heard Knox speak so disrespectfully. Ever.

"Mr. DiMera," the nurse placated, stepping between the two men, her tone gentle, "you need to understand…"

"He doesn't need to understand shit," Knox interrupted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, as he tried, apparently not for the first time, to get vertical. "OW!" He cried out when the IV tubing stretched too long, pulling on the tape.

"I need help in Room three!" The nurse yelled out the door. "He's just coming out of anesthesia. Some people don't react well. Knox, does not react well." Three large men hustled into the room. Knox bounced on his toes for a minute, weaving as he watched them coming closer to him. Three, looking more like thirty. He wondered for half a second if he could out run all of them, bare assed under a patient gown, with an IV pole. The idea had merit. Sort of.

"Okay Mr. Preston, let's go. Into bed."

"I don't want to." Knox blustered, swinging his cast around, wincing in pain.

"Legs up. Nice and easy." The nurse coerced him back into bed with the assistance of the men. "Press your button again Knox."

"Whatever. More drugs. Numb me some more." Knox hit the button on his PCA pump, over and over again. "You know what this does?" Knox blinked at Stefano as the nurse repositioned his casted left arm up onto two pillows and he swallowed back a sob. "This makes me try and forget how much I love your daughter Lexie and how much she despises me. How much she hates my fucking guts. This makes me sleep so that I can forget the sound of her screams when that fucking truck hit us and I didn't know if she was ok. How I tried to shield her body with my own because I would do anything for her. Maybe this time I can reach that dreamless state, that blessed nirvana, so the nightmares wont hold me hostage and I wont be trapped inside my own head convinced she is dying and that I'm never going to hold her again." His eyes rolled back in his head and an immediate snore escaped his lips.

The nurse shifted his arm a bit and tucked the blankets around him a little tighter.

Stefano released a breath as his own legs gave out and he sank into a chair at Knox's bedside.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I…" he shook his head.

"Can I get you a glass of water or something?" she offered.

"Anything stronger?" he raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"I wish." She quipped.


	32. Chapter 32

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Written by: Karen**

Stefano walked down the hospital corridor with his heart heavier than it had been before he had left his daughter's hospital room earlier to go check on Knox. Under the influence of the narcotics to relieve his pain, the young man had revealed his true feelings to him about his eldest child Alexandra.

Strong feelings which troubled Stefano greatly, because this was definitely an adult problem Knox was experiencing, and he wished his children were not growing up so quickly. Although he was a powerful man, he could not turn back the tides of time. He paused outside of Lexie's hospital room, listening to his children talk with one another, thankful for their closeness with one another.

Yes, family was everything, the only thing he could truly count on in this world and his children were living proof of the mantra he lived each day. He was blessed beyond anything he could have imagined for himself when he was their age. He only wanted the best for each and every single one of them, Samantha now included in those hopes and dreams.

Stefano walked into the room immediately noticing Kristen was making everyone laugh with her antics. Well almost every single one of them, EJ was quietly standing in the back of the room observing them all interact with one another.

His serious son, the one most like Alexandra, the one who took time to think things out carefully before jumping into some outlandish crazy scheme like his best friend Philip was known to do. Maybe that was why he was best friends with Philip, their friendship reminded Stefano of his own best friend Roman, two people who were so unlike to one another, yet their loyalty to one another had spanned decades.

Loyalty he would always keep to his best friend even though he was no longer with them beyond being there in spirit. He vowed Roman's daughter would be loved and cared for like his very own children. Stefano's promise to look after Samantha if something had ever happened to Roman, which unfortunately it had, was one he would keep until his dying day.

Stefano leaned over to EJ, "Son, I am planning on staying with Alexandra, so I'm counting on you to make sure everyone else gets home safe and sound. You four will have school tomorrow and I expect you all to attend despite what has happened today with your oldest sister and Lennox."

"Yes sir," EJ answered automatically; when he father requested something of him, he would follow his instructions to the letter. "Father, how is Knox? Were they able to contact his parents?"

"Young Lennox has a broken wrist and apparently a less than pleasant reaction to the pain medication he was given. As to the whereabouts of his parents as far as I know they still haven't been able to contact either one of them."

"Should I go check on him before we leave the hospital?"

Stefano shook his head, "He wouldn't remember you being there, he was out like a light after the last injection the nurse administered to him."

"All right, I guess we will plan to go home now then," EJ was about to say something to his siblings to that effect, but Stefano laid a hand on his arm.

"I will walk everyone else down to the front of the hospital where you can have a few moments with Alexandra. I know you were standing back to let them all have time with her, but I realize you would like to speak with your sister too."

"Thank you Father," EJ smiled until Stefano turned to announce to the rest of them it was time to take their leave of Alexandra for the night. His father knew him so well, it was a wonder he hadn't already suspected something was going on with Samantha and him. They were going to have to extremely careful until he could find a way to tell his father how much he cared for Samantha.

Everyone filed out of the room after telling Lexie goodnight. It bothered EJ that Samantha still wouldn't look at him after they had entered the hospital, but he'd have to deal with that later. He wished he could tell Lexie what was going on with him, but he couldn't burden her with the truth that he was falling in love with Samantha when the situation seemed almost impossible at the moment.

Lexie gave EJ a smile and patted her bed; he came and sat facing her. "I'm so thankful you are all right. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Thank you for all you did to help us today. You are the best brother ever."

EJ smiled back at her, "Better not let Tony or Chad hear such sentiments coming from you, or you'll be in hot water with both of them."

"I think they know you are my favorite," Lexie reached out to hug EJ. "I love you EJ."

"I love you too. Is there anything I can do for you before I take the rest of our brood home?"

"No, I want to go see Knox, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen. I'm sure Marco is out in the hallway keeping guard per Father's instructions."

"You know our father so well, but he told me Knox was really out of it from the pain meds they had given him. Maybe you can see him tomorrow after you get dismissed from this place and come home where you belong with us."

Lexie squeezed one of EJ's hands, "Try not to fight with Kristen since I'm not there to referee."

"I'll try my best to be good," EJ leaned over to kiss Lexie on the cheek. "Goodnight Lexie. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight EJ. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stefano returned just as EJ was about to head out the door, "Remember to take care of your brother and sisters while I stay here with Alexandra."

"I will Father," EJ promised, even though he still didn't view Samantha as his sister, he couldn't correct his father about that yet, if ever. He left Lexie's room and walked to the front of the hospital where they were all waiting for him. Philip had already left to go home and told them to tell EJ he would talk to him tomorrow at school.

"So I guess I'm in charge," Kristen stated as soon as she saw EJ.

"Hardly, Father told me we were all supposed to attend school tomorrow despite what happened today, so let's just go home and try to get some rest." EJ replied as he ushered them to his car.

He paused momentarily before he unlocked the doors as he thought of how he had held Samantha in his arms just hours before even though it seemed like much longer than that span of time.

"Chad and I will get in back," Kristen announced grabbing a hold of Chad's arm and pulling him in that direction of the car leaving Sami with no choice but to sit up front with EJ.

Sami didn't argue, just reached to open the passenger door before EJ could open it for her and settled into the front seat of the car. EJ looked at her for a moment before cranking the car but she kept her eyes straight ahead.

They were all quiet on the ride home which was unusual for the group, but it had been a long stressful day. EJ wished he could reach out and take Samantha's hand, but he couldn't, so he just concentrated on driving safely home instead.

Maybe he would be able to talk to Samantha alone later because right now more than anything he just wanted to hug her tightly and never let her go. But that would have to wait until everyone was settled in for the night and hinged on if Samantha didn't have her bedroom door locked.

He hoped she would keep her bedroom door unlocked tonight. He just needed to be with her even if it was only for a little while. He guessed he would find out soon enough.

Stefano had been talking to Lexie for over an hour about little things, nothing too serious, especially steering the conversation away from the topic of Knox if his daughter appeared to be on the verge of mentioning the young man again. Lexie was growing tired, he could tell, she was having a difficult time keeping her eyes open.

"Father, you know you don't have to stay with me tonight. I'm going to be fine."

"I didn't want to leave you alone while you had to stay overnight in the hospital," Stefano told her as he shifted in the less than comfortable chair that situated by her bed.

"I've haven't had to have you stay with me at night since I was a little girl. I'm sure you have Marco dispatched outside my door anyway."

Stefano smiled, "Why would you think Marco would be here?"

"Your most trusted employee beyond Harold and Mary would be wherever you needed him to be, wouldn't he?"

Stefano nodded his head, "Yes, he will be here until you are checked out from the hospital."

"Then go home where you can properly rest. If something happened with me that needed your attention I know you would be notified immediately. I'm not a little girl that's afraid to stay alone."

"But you are still my little girl," Stefano reminded her.

"And I always will be, but I am going to be fine. Just some bumps and bruises which will mend in no time flat. I'm about to drift off to sleep anyway and I'd rest better knowing you were at home instead of trying to sleep in a cramped uncomfortable chair."

"It isn't luxury accommodations, but I can manage."

"You shouldn't have to so for my piece of mind, please go home. If I need you I will call you."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Stefano arose with a sigh, "I will do as you ask, only because I can see you can handle this situation on your own since you are growing up."

"I'll be going to college this upcoming fall."

"Ah, please do not remind me of such things. It was difficult enough to see Anthony off to college this past school year and I want a little more time before I have to bid you goodbye as well."

"We have months of time before it happens," Lexie gave her father a smile and then let out a yawn.

"Hint taken my beautiful daughter, I will go home and return in the morning when you are released from the hospital." He stood up and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Father. I love you."

"I love you Alexandra. Goodnight."

Stefano dimmed her lights where she could rest and walked out in the corridor, the first sight he saw was Marco standing right by the door. "Are you going home sir?"

"Yes, Alexandra requested me to go home to get some sleep. I will return in the morning and if you need to take a break, please contact Dante."

"That won't be necessary, but if the need arises I will call him. Goodnight sir."

Stefano patted Marco on the arm, "Watch over my angel until I return."

"Yes sir," Marco replied and then Stefano let him standing there outside of Lexie's hospital room.

After they had arrived home, they all went to their own bedrooms. EJ decided to go take a shower, maybe it would help him rest better during the night. After he was finished showering he went back into his bedroom to find something to wear to bed and then he debated whether or not he should go to Samantha's bedroom. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to do, but then the decision was taken out of his hands entirely when he heard her cry out.

She was having another nightmare and he had no other choice but to go to her. He slipped into her bedroom thankful she had left her door unlocked because if she had, hearing her whimper so pitifully he would have kicked in her bedroom door if need be to get to her.

She must be having a particularly bad dream, she was crying in her sleep as she tossed and turned. EJ stood beside her bed and gently tried to bring her out of nightmare, "Sweetheart, wake up. You're having another bad dream."

It took a few moments to rouse her, but finally her body jerked and she awoke, her breathing coming in gasps whether it was from the dream or seeing EJ standing there. She pushed back the covers and sat up quickly, running a shaky hand through her tousled hair.

She was up and out of her bed quickly, as if lying down would instantly revert her back to dreaming once more, which was something she didn't want to relive again. This time her nightmare had been about not reaching her father again, then it had morphed into something bad happening to EJ too and she couldn't get to him in time either. "Oh EJ, I had the worst dream. It scared me so badly because this time I wasn't able to get to my daddy and then I was unable to help you. You were hurt and I…I…"

"Come here," EJ pulled her into his arms for a hug and while he had wanted one from her earlier while they were driving home, this wasn't how he had wished to receive one from her. She stood stiffly for a minute, not putting her arms around him, but then she reached up to encircle his neck clinging to him tightly.

EJ thought she fit perfectly in his arms, but seeing her look up at him with those eyes filled with tears just tore him apart. He kissed her forehead before saying, "I'm so sorry the nightmares won't go away. I'd do anything to take them upon myself if it was possible, but I realize that's not how the universe works."

"I know you would if you possibly could," she replied softly. "This dream just seemed so real. I kept trying to help you and no matter what I did I failed in saving you. I tried to distance myself from you again at the hospital tonight, but I realize I can't do it."

"I don't want you to do that either. I hate it, that you had your world ripped apart. I wish you still had your dad and your home back and that I could make everything all better for you, yet all I can do is be here for you whenever you need me. Sweetheart, you have to give yourself time to grieve, to process everything that happened to you."

"Some days I just miss my daddy so much. Why was I spared and he was taken away?"

"I don't know, but I'm so very thankful you are alive." EJ leaned down to kiss her softly as if that could help erase all the darkness away from her. She returned his kiss wholeheartedly and EJ pulled her in closer and began to rub her back feeling the heat of her body through the thin cotton of the tank top she was wearing. But when he heard her making those little moaning sounds while they continued kissing, he knew he should stop, Samantha didn't need him scaring her like he had the previous night when he had come into her bedroom.

EJ thought he would lose his resolve though when she rocked against him and began toward the direction of her bed. She reached it first and her knees folded to send them both tumbling onto the bed together. At first EJ tried to resist her advances, but she pleaded, "Don't go EJ. I need you."

 _How was he going to leave her bed after hearing that request from her_? He couldn't and pushed down the straps to her tank top instead, all it would take was another tug on the material and her breasts would be revealed to him. He hesitated though, this might be too much for her to handle, much less him even if he was dying to see more of her body. Instead of yanking down her tank top like he wanted to he started to pull the straps back up on her shoulders. "Samantha, we need to stop."

Sami prevented him from putting her tank top straps back in place and reached to pull it off by her own hands if he wasn't going to do so. "It's okay EJ. I want you to see me. I wanted you to see me the day we all played in the snow together, but I was too afraid to tell you how I felt then."

EJ tried another approach by reminding her of what they had spoken on earlier in the day. "We agreed upon kissing, that was it. If you take your top off and I see you without it on, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop. It will make things so much better if we wait until the time is right for both of us. Believe me when I tell you that you are worth waiting for no matter how long it takes."

Sami nodded her head; she knew they should wait before taking things further. They needed to take things slow and she appreciated that EJ respected her enough to stop things from progressing too quickly. "I understand, but will you stay with me a while? I don't want to go back to sleep without you. I don't want to have another nightmare tonight. You being here with me helps chase my bad dreams away."

"I'll sit by your bed until you fall asleep before I go back to my bedroom."

Sami shook her head, "No, that won't work."

"I thought you wanted me to stay with you."

"I do, just lay down beside me. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's me. I know you can feel exactly how you are affecting me. It's no secret what you do to me; last night was proof of what happens when I try to take things too far with you before you are ready to take that next step with me."

"Please EJ; you were the one who said I didn't ever ask you to sleep in my bed. Well I'm asking you now. I want you beside me in my bed. We can set an alarm on my phone so that you can get up before Chad or Kristen wake up in the morning."

EJ sighed and kissed her once more, "You know I'd do anything for you. Set your alarm."

"Thank you for stopping me from performing a strip show for you. Sometimes I get these grand ideas in my head before I think them all the way through."

"Just so you know, I'm already mentally kicking myself for being such a gentleman."

Sami set the alarm on her phone then put it back on her nightstand. She reached out to touch his face, "You're my gentleman and I love you for it."

"You do?"

She nodded her head and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now I can sleep without being scared. Thank you EJ."

After that declaration from her, EJ settled more comfortably in her bed and pulled her close, spooning with her as he whispered. "I love you too."

Sami smiled and closed her eyes finally feeling at peace with him beside her. Maybe one day they would be able to have their fairy tale after all.


	33. Chapter 33

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Thirty Three ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"Mmm," she murmured, a delicious heaviness throbbed between her legs. Rocking her hips back, she came into contact with _it_. Something long, thick and very hard, prodding against the crack of her ass. Her eyes snapped open in the dark and she remembered in an instant, that she was not alone in her bed.

EJ's arm was slung over her waist and they were spooning, him pressed tight to her back. A thin layer of sweat formed between them as they'd managed to kick off all but a thin top sheet. His breath fanned over her neck and she struggled not to shiver, or cry out as her nipples beaded up tight and seemed to have a direct line of communication with the incessant throbbing between her legs.

She gave an unintentional roll and shift of her hips, matched by a shallow thrust of his. She dug her teeth into her lower lip, her eyes rolling back into her head. Struggling to keep her breathing slow and even, she inhaled and exhaled through her nose. _This is never going to work. I don't want to just kiss him. He's my boyfriend. I told him I love him. He loves me. I want to *do* things with him. No one has to know._

Decision made, she worked on - under the guise of sleep, rolling so that they would be face to face. To experiment. While she was in the process, EJ flopped over onto his back, turning his face away from her, flinging his arm up over his head. She wanted to stomp her feet in frustration, but instead, hooked her right leg over his so he couldn't roll all of the way over on his opposite side. She'd managed to almost reverse their positions, except she was pressed into his side. As her bare thigh lay on top of his, the moonlight broke through the clouds and filtered through the curtain panels covering her windows. It illuminated his face in such a way that it stole her breath away for a moment. _God, he is beautiful._

And there, in that magnificent lighting, hidden under a minimal covering of a sheet and his gym shorts, was a bulge that moments before had been pressed up against her backside. The fingers of her right hand were desperate - aching to touch it. Drawn as if by magic they fluttered in the air. She tugged the sheet down a little, darting her eyes between his face and his groin. Keeping a watchful eye to see if he were starting to wake, she managed to get the Egyptian cotton sheet down over his thighs. Her mouth hung open as she took a moment to just stare at the tenting of his shorts between his legs.

 _Shit, her boyfriend was hung. She just had to touch it. She wanted to know how big he really was. What was that saying, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back?_

Almost giddy with anticipation, her hand trembled as it hovered over his stomach. She pinched the fabric of his t-shirt, inching it up a fraction of an inch at a time, watching his face almost as much as she watching the flat panels of his abdomen that were exposed to her.

She'd seen EJ's stomach before, but this felt different, she wanted to touch it. She wanted to trace the ridges of muscle, the planes of skin. Sami wanted to smell him, to taste him. Blinking fast, she found herself panting with want.

Unable to help herself, her fingers danced over his six pack, her breath came a little faster as his muscles seemed to spark beneath her touch. Or maybe it was her own skin that seemed to catch fire. Lower, her fingers slid, below his navel, down the thin layer of a happy trail to thick waistband of his gym shorts. She frowned, her progress momentarily halted, he'd thrown his arm up, staying her hand, with a sleepy groan.

She paused, trying to catch her breath with wide, surprised eyes. Sami couldn't believe he was still sleeping, she knew what would happen if he woke up before she managed to get what she was after, which was a handful of _him_.

Carefully, she managed to slither her hand out from underneath his arm.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, opening his eyes and looking right at her.

Bold, she opened her mouth and was completely one hundred percent honest. "I want to touch you."

Strangled, EJ's eyes fluttered and his hand clamped down on her wrist when she'd gone for the waist band of his shorts again. "No."

"EJ, please. I want to." She rubbed herself against his thigh, the ferocity of her need making her a wanton.

"You don't know what you're asking. We agreed. Only kissing." He croaked, his voice cracking. _Fringes of her hair were tickling his arm, trying to distract him, from distracting her, from her main goal. Fuck, her main goal, which was really his main goal. Wait… what was he supposed to be doing again?_

"I know what I'm asking." She licked her lips and EJ thought he was going to cum right then, and wouldn't that be embarrassing. "I want to touch you, down there." She jerked their hands, getting closer. He growled, tightening his fingers around her slim wrist. His hand was sweaty, he was losing his grip. On his sanity as much as on her hand.

"Samantha…" He drew out her name.

She levered herself up onto her elbow, so that she was over his mouth, "please EJ. I want to touch you. I want to kiss you all over. In fact, maybe…"

"Fuck," he growled, releasing her hand and threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck pulling her head down and fusing their mouths together.

This kiss was different than the others they'd shared, it didn't start out tentative and soft. It was demanding and rough. It had a purpose. It had meaning. They were primed. EJ moaned as Sami's hand dropped to his stomach, his fingers tugged her head as he poured himself into the kiss. It was wet, there was thrusting. It was hot.

She really couldn't help herself. His hands were busy, so she took advantage, allowing her fingers to slide under the waistband of his shorts.

"Samantha." He breathed into her mouth. _Shit, he hadn't put on boxers under his gym shorts._

"Please let me." She panted back, anticipation prickling along the back of her neck, down her spine as her fingertips reaching the coarse crinkly patch of hair that she knew was the first marker of his manhood.

He nodded, swirling his tongue around hers, he gave in to the sensation. He had fantasized. Lord knows, how he had fantasized, but this, this was something different, it was really happening. Then, it did. Sami's fingers brushed against the side of his shaft and his mouth popped away from hers, a groan ripped from his chest and he pulled a few strands of her hair as his hands untangled from her hair to fist into the sheets at his sides.

"Wow," she whispered, dusting her fingers all the way from the base to the ridge around the head.

"I agree." EJ pressed the back of his head into the pillow, flexing his hips up into her hand as she traced all the way around his glans with the tip of her finger.

"It's so silky, yet tight and firm." She marveled. "Can I see it?"

Unhinged, EJ jerked his head up and down, yanking at his shorts. Impatient, he pulled them off his hips and wiggled them over his thighs, kicking them down his knees and off into the tangle of linens and blankets at the bottom of Sami's bed.

Her eyes widened, then almost bugged out of her head as she got her first unrestricted view of an erect penis. Maybe it was because it was dark in her room, but he was huge! She was really looking at a penis! Her boyfriend's penis. The dark shadow of his pubic hair tangled at the base of him was a little bushy, but not overly so. Even as such, the size of him was really what took her breath away. It stood straight up, before leaning slightly back toward his body, with the weight of his bulbous head. His sac was large, like the rest of him, but knit tight to body.

"I tho-thought you wanted to touch me."

"So much."

"What are you waiting for?"

"What do you like?" She nibbled on the corner of her lip.

"You. I promise you. Anything you do, I promise, I will love it." EJ vowed.

Sami slid her hand around him, unable to make her fingers touch around his girth. "Like this?"

"Uh-huh." EJ nodded, his eyes glued to watch what her hand was doing.

"How about this?" she asked, completely lost. She moved her hand down, then up to his ridge.

"Just like that." He swallowed thickly, almost losing it right then as she licked her lips.

"I'm so wound up when I'm with you." She scissored her legs together as she began to pump her hand a little faster. She moaned a little, a tight excited sound, and he almost broke.

"Likewise."

"I can't stop thinking about you and your body. And my body. And our bodies. Together." Sami's voice was so quiet, barely a decibel and the words came out in a hot rush as her hand began to really pick up speed.

EJ had to force himself to concentrate on what she was saying, because what she was doing to him felt so fucking amazing he felt like he was going cum, or die. Or cum while dying. "Uh-huh."

"And sex."

"What?" His eyes crossed as she stopped jerking him and her finger circled the head of his dick and traced the slit. "Oh God." He groaned, flexing his hips hard up against her. "I'm going to cum."

Sami grabbed his dick and started stroking him again, their eyes locked on one another. "Yes please, I want to watch."

The ringing of a telephone in the hallway, had them both panicking for a minute, but it was too late. EJ's hand was on top of hers and they were both pulling. He was past the point of no return. Tugging, yanking, squeezing with just a flick of their wrists and then he was throbbing in her hand and Sami watched wide eyed as he pulsed jet after jet of white cum onto his belly.

"Oh my God!" She whispered with a smile, elated.

"Marco?" Stefano's voice came from the other side of the door. "What is it, is it Alexandra?"

*~*~*

"Sir," Marco straightened, his face a dark mask as Stefano stalked up the hallway toward Lexie's room. Exhaustion weighing down his every footstep, the cold air from outside swirling around him like a cloak.

"You have news." Again, not a question. Stefano felt the undercurrent in Marco's greeting and instantaneously snapped to attention. Their eyes met and Marco nodded, once. "The driver?" Stefano's eyes lit with an evil malice, reserved for those that maligned him or his family.

Again, Marco nodded once, then cut his eyes to the right as a nurse bustled down the hall an IV bag tucked her arm with an apologetic smile as she continued on by. "We should continue this conversation in a more private setting."

"I agree." Stefano looked over his shoulder at the door he'd exited a short while before, the heaviness resettling at the thought of possibly waking Lexie with a whispered conversation.

"No Sir." Marco shook his head once, "you don't want to do this there."

Eyebrows high, Stefano whistled low. "You've sufficiently piqued my curiosity. The car it is then."

"I think that would be best, yes."

The pair began to stride together at a purposeful and rapid clip thru the darkened night-time hallways of the hospital and the mostly deserted parking garage of the hospital. It had a very eerie component, which definitely did not work in the favor of whomever would be on the receiving end of this brand of DiMera justice. Because Stefano was feeling extremely dark and not at all merciful himself.

Popping the lock on the Audi, Stefano unlocked the door and jumped in behind the steering wheel, immediately pressing the ignition button. "Start talking." He shifted in his seat, cupping his hands over his mouth and blowing into them, his breath slithering out between his fingers in white wispy trails. "What the hell was so urgent that you called me back to the hospital and couldn't tell me on the phone."

Marco hesitated, the image of Stefano DiMera as a latent dragon not lost on him. "Sir…"

"Stop it with the 'Sir' bullshit too." He narrowed his eyes before sighing. "I'm sorry." He puffed his cheeks out. "It has been a long fucking day and I really just want to be home and drink a bottle of Strega and fall into my bed with a pretty woman, preferably pounding some of my frustrations out inside of her first."

Marco's lip twitched. "No apologies necessary. Stefano… this is big. Huge. I don't even quite know how to tell you this other than to just spit it out. The driver of the other car, the truck that crossed over the median that ran Knox and Lexie off the road, it was Knox's father. Jeff Preston."

"What?!" Stefano's hand remained over his mouth and his next words were barely audible, such a soft whisper, "there must be some mistake. He and Kylie were out of town on business."

Marco shook his head, " _Kylie_ is at a conference in Milwaukee. Jeff's been having an affair. His mistress was DOA. Ejected from the vehicle. She… she was giving him head at the time of the crash."

"Son of a bitch." Stefano cursed, slumping into the steering wheel.

"Yeah." Marco turned to look out the windshield at the six and eight armed ice crystals. "What a fucked up situation this has turned out to be, yeah?"

"Does Kylie know about the accident? Does Knox know about his father's affair?"

"No to the first. And I have no idea to the second, but my instincts tell me - No."

"Fucking hell." Stefano swore slamming his fist down on the dashboard, the impact vibrating up his arm. "Is Jeff going to recover?" Stefano lifted his chin, resting his arms on the wheel.

"At the risk of sounding like a broken record. You tell me."

Stefano groaned, acid twisting in his stomach. "What's his status right now?"

"He's stable. No ID at the time of the crash, that is why it took so long for anyone to know what was going on. It wasn't until I went into his room, and saw his battered face that I put two and two together. Getting the mistress bit figured out, took a little bit longer - and a copy of the police report. Which I have, if you want."

"Later," Stefano waved at him to continue.

"I pinged his cell phone and his ID at the 'woman's house. Anyway, he has several cracked ribs, a concussion, torn muscles and ligaments, a pretty serious dick injury." They each winced at the dick injury mention, but otherwise it seemed pretty standard. "The main thing is that he had a liver laceration necessitating a blood transfusion, apparently he has a rare blood type." Stefano shrugged, he hadn't been aware, but Jeff Preston hadn't been real high on his radar before now. "I overheard the nurses talking that they're weaning him off the anesthetics and will just wait and see when he wakes up."

"Being as though his wife is out of town…and his son…" Stefano struggled to swallow at the direct confliction of emotions he had swirling in his gullet. "He really shouldn't wake up alone. Right?" He stabbed his finger at the ignition button. The soft hum of the engine immediately extinguished, the lukewarm air that had begun to pump through the vents gone with it.

"I would agree." Marco's hand reached for the door handle.

*~*~*

 _Antiseptic. Acrid. His mouth tasted like a cross between a cotton ball, the inside of a gym sock and an empty vodka bottle. His left arm and wrist hurt so much he wanted to cut it off, except he felt like someone had tried to cut it off, only they hadn't succeeded. So they'd just rigged it back together with some bandaids and baling twine. Shit, had he gotten really drunk last night or something?_ His head throbbed and a gaping hole in his memory. Knox levered his right arm up to try and scratch at the left side of his head, common sense protecting him from moving his left arm at all.

The pointed ends of interrupted sutures poked against the pads of his fingers as he carefully traced the area over his left ear.

 _That can't be right?_ He forced his eyes open and immediately allowed them to clamp shut again when the visual stimuli of the room sent a cue to his brain that perhaps the contents of his stomach would be better suited on the outside of his body.

Knox swallowed saliva, giving his stomach a firm order to stand down. He'd just been thinking his mouth was drying than the Sahara, where the hell did all this spit come from anyway? Taking a slow deep breath in through his nose and blowing it out through his mouth. Focusing on the rhythm of the various monitors in his room, he idly wondered if maybe he should have been a music major. A higher pitched beep, beep, beep, kept an even tempo which he figured out indicated his heart rate, a reassuring sound, all things considered. He had no idea what most of the other sounds in the room were. A clicking sound, other bells and whistles that seemed to be attached to the cuff on his arm and the tube in his hand. The stockings on his legs were perhaps the most irritating of all, they squeezed his legs at random intervals, he decided as soon as a nurse came in, he was going to get rid of those suckers real quick. This was all a test of mental fortitude and pried his eyes open again.

 _Mental fortitude. You can say that again,_ he thought as the first thing he saw upon opening his eyes was Lexie. She was curled up in a chair with her head resting on the bottom of his bed. The scratch on the side of her face hurt him more than the sutures in the side of his head or whatever was going on in his left arm. He ached to have the power to heal her. Fragmented images of the crash flit across the forefront of his mind. Acid splashed up into his throat. The memory of her screams echoed in his ears. His eyes lasered in on the jagged laceration down her left cheek as she peacefully slumbered on. Knox had never felt more trapped.

 _When had that happened?_ He didn't remember anything beyond the nurses shaking him awake at random intervals to ask him if he was in pain. Then he'd press the button and drift back into a blissful oblivion. He certainly didn't remember Lexie being asleep at the foot of his bed.

He studied her. He traveled back in time to the feel of her in his arms, to taste of her in his mouth. A pain more acute than the one that lanced across his wrist when he remembered how much she'd hurt him when he'd asked her to dinner and she stalled trying to think of an excuse to say no.

How could he have been so wrong? How could he love her so much… yet she still hate him just as fiercely? Why did love hurt so fucking bad? Why did he have to _love her_? Why couldn't he love one of those little ball bunnies who sat sidelines and cheered no matter what sport he played? Why was she in the car with him? He could have killed her in that accident? She had been hurt because he couldn't keep his hands off from her… she was right to say no to him.

A soft sigh escaped her lips and his heart cracked, he swore he felt it split right down it's center. Worried a nurse was going to run in screaming that he was dying or some hysterical bullshit, he held his breath for a moment, trying to slow the rampaging beast in his chest. When she woke, he was going to do something so terrible, it was going to hurt more than anything else he'd ever had to do before.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Fallout**_

 _ **Chapter 34**_

 _ **Written by: Karen**_

 _"_ _Marco?" Stefano's voice came from the other side of the door. "What is it, is it Alexandra?"_

EJ felt the spasms of his cock subsiding from the first ever hand job he'd been given by anyone beyond his own attempts to jack off. It had felt amazing to have Samantha's much smaller hand wrapped around his dick and when he'd covered hers with his own hand, it had immediately brought him the blessed release he had been desperately seeking.

 _Oh fuck! Was that his father's voice just outside Samantha's bedroom door?_ Maybe he was hearing things, his guilty conscience rearing its head after he had let her touch him. His eyes darted to hers and seeing the look of fear mirrored in her eyes, he knew he had heard correctly and it wasn't his vivid imagination playing tricks on him.

Samantha's eyes which had been full of wonderment just seconds before had instantly morphed into fright instead. She was about to speak when EJ placed a finger to her lips to prevent her from uttering a word.

He shook his head and mouthed, _don't say anything_. She nodded her head in response even though she was now outwardly trembling.

EJ strained to hear another sound, either they were going to be found out much quicker than he had anticipated, since he still hadn't decided upon how he would broach this subject with his father, or they were going to be given a reprieve. For both their sakes he was praying for the latter to occur.

Then there was nothing else; the silence grew as the seconds continued to tick off. No sudden knocking on Samantha's bedroom door which thank fuck he had enough presence of mind to lock last night as soon as he had entered into her room.

She was trying to find his gym shorts he'd taken off with such haste only minutes before and successfully retrieved them for him. She held them out for him to take from her and then whispered, "EJ, you've got to leave my bedroom."

EJ refused to take his gym shorts from her and continued their conversation with a whisper of his own, "No! Father is not outside your bedroom door anymore. If he was, he would have already knocked on the door or called out for one or both of us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know him, when he wants something from you he lets you know in no uncertain terms, whether it be by spoken words or immediate actions. My father isn't a man to hedge around any situation. He gets straight to the point immediately."

Sami held out EJ's shorts for him to take once more. "You need to put these back on."

"Not yet."

Sami whispered again with urgency in her voice, "I mean it EJ, you've got to get your clothes on and get out of here before we get caught messing around with one another!"

"I will momentarily, but not before I get the chance to touch you. Do you think you were the only one in this relationship that is curious? The nights I've lain awake thinking of you, wanting nothing more than to be with you, to touch you and make you mine."

"It's too risky," Sami countered back to him even if his words were making her fear recede slightly.

EJ continued onward as if she hadn't said anything to contradict him. "I want to see your body before I go back to my room. Did you know the night you came into my room after my first varsity basketball game the reason why I wasn't hungry for food? I was thirsting for you instead. I wanted to go down on you, but I wasn't sure of your feelings for me then, but now that I know you feel the same way about me that I feel about you..."

"EJ, I had no idea…I never imagined…"

"I want to see your face as I make you cum for the first time. I'm not pressuring you for sex, that can wait, but please Samantha let me return the favor. I'm not going to leave you high and dry, that isn't fair to you."

Sami realized one day EJ would be a great lawyer the way he could be so convincing as if he was doing this all for her benefit. "EJ, we could still get caught."

EJ leaned over to the nightstand to look at the time on Sami's phone before placing it back after he had confirmed the time. "It's early yet, just a few more minutes, and then I promise I'll go back to my room even though I want to spend the rest of the night with you instead."

 _Just a few more minutes_ , the words he echoed from her request of him the night of Philip's party, the night they gave into the smoldering desire they had for one another. EJ had requested they slow down, but she couldn't, or rather she wouldn't, until they had both came together despite them being fully clothed at the time.

He could tell his words were intriguing her, her face was giving it away fairly easy; the curiosity to know more was now mixed in with her apprehension. Then it grew exponentially when instead of EJ taking his proffered shorts from her, he took off his t-shirt and tossed it on the floor leaving him completely nude in her bed.

EJ wasn't self-conscious at all; he wasn't putting back on his clothes like she asked him to do, he was doing the exact opposite. Damn him, it wasn't fair, he looked so good.

EJ leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Doesn't it thrill you just a tiny little bit knowing we might get caught pleasuring one another?"

Oh he played dirty, and he wasn't saying they needed to do the deed tonight which she would have immediately told him no. Rather it was a plea from him to touch her and she really did want to know how it would feel if she gave him access to her body like he had given her.

He'd begun to kiss her neck, gently nipping her skin which tipped the scales greatly; her inquisitiveness was suddenly outweighing her fear. She bit her lip and nodded her head, "Only a few minutes, nothing more."

One finger of his went under the strap of her tank top as he pulled it away from her shoulder. "May I take this off you?"

"Yes, if you'll leave the light off," her answer was faint as EJ reached for the bottom hem and he carefully pulled her tank top up and over her head to reveal her breasts. The tinge of coldness in the air along with the words he had been uttering to her made her nipples pebble up harder than she had ever felt before.

EJ was thankful there was enough moonlight streaming into her bedroom. Hopefully there would other times he would be able to see her more clearly, but for now, this was enough. He pronounced reverently, "You are so beautiful."

She was about to argue with him when he silenced her with a kiss. He suddenly released her lips from his own, and then no words would come forth from her when he took both of his hands and cupped the undersides of her breasts. She held her breath when brought up his hands to cover them, but when he took a bolder approach and tweaked one of her nipples and then the other, she sharply inhaled which caused her chest to pull back away from his touch slightly.

"Lie back sweetheart," he coaxed softly and she instantly obeyed his request, settling her head back on the pillows EJ had previously lain against when she had begun her exploration of his manhood. EJ shifted on his side in the bed where he could face her and moved one his hands in another direction entirely away from her chest. His hand caressed her inner thigh slowly making his way upward until he reached the lace edging of the boy shorts she was wearing. He let his fingers trace the lace before asking, "Will you let me touch you?"

She hesitated answering, but opened up her legs a little bit wider to let his fingers continue onward, "Yes, I will."

"That's my girl," EJ carefully pushed the material of her boy shorts to one side and his fingers crept closer and closer to what he wanted to discover with Samantha.

She made a little noise of approval when he reached the destination he was seeking, she was so wet and slick even without him attempting to penetrate her yet. He lightly traced the outer rim of her labia, and then gently pressed one finger inside; he slid it in a little deeper before adding a second one, which caused her to bear down upon them.

Sami gasped at the sensation when he swirled his thumb over her clit while slowly moving his fingers inside her. Next he tried to curve his fingers slightly and pressed down on her clit simultaneously, she began to move her hips upward trying to take more inside her even if she was scared to do so at the same time.

EJ asked in a seductive whisper, "Is that good? Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

"Yes…oh god yes!" Sami panted breathlessly and then she had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out when he started to rub her clit harder and he felt her shuddering as she clamped down on his fingers when her orgasm washed over her.

EJ kept his fingers encased within her until he felt her begin to relax and she removed her hand from her mouth when she felt him slip outside of her. "EJ, that was incredible."

He leant over to whisper in her ear, "Just imagine how amazing it will feel when we make love one day."

Then he kissed her on the cheek and arose from her bed with one final request, "Ride with me to school in the morning."

Sami's voice was returning to a more normal tone, "Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Probably not, but I want to hold your hand in the car since we can't hold hands at school."

"What if Chad wants to ride with us too?"

"I'll plan to leave early; he's almost always the last one of us to get ready in the morning with Kristen barely beating him down the stairs before we have to leave to go to school. Just be ready, and we'll tell them we will see them at school later."

"Okay, I'll be ready," Sami agreed as she sat up in her bed and reached for her tank top to put back on her body. She pointed to EJ's rumpled clothes, "Put those on before you leave my bedroom."

EJ sighed as he grabbed his gym shorts from the tangled sheets at the foot of her bed. He reluctantly put them back on and reached for his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. He leaned over to kiss her once more on the cheek, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight EJ. Now go before someone catches you in here."

"I love it when you are bossy." EJ teased.

"No more dawdling, go EJ!"

"I'm going, but know this; I'll always come back for you. See you bright and early in the morning."

Sami watched him walk across her room to go to the door, he paused taking one more look back at her and quietly shut the door behind him. She continued to sit up in her bed while she thought of how close they had come to getting caught tonight. Whether EJ realized it or not, they were going to have to be more careful in the future.

 _No one could find out what was going on with them, no one at all._


	35. Chapter 35

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Thirty Five ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Self preservation. Second sight. Whatever you want to call it. But something had Knox closing his eyes about 2 seconds before a body entered his room. And it wasn't a medical professional type body either. Well, wait, he couldn't say that with one hundred percent certainty after he figured out who the voice belonged to.

"Lexie, Lexie. Wake up." Knox felt the bottom of his bed shift slightly as Lexie's body jerked awake.

"Marco? What are you doing? Shh!" She hissed, "you'll wake him! Knox needs his rest." He could almost envision the uppity pissed off look he was certain she was giving the other man. It took everything in him not to react. He wanted to throw up a gang sign and wish the other bloke good luck.

"And that concerns me why?" Bored, the other man, Marco, was obviously irritated and not going to put up with Lexie's shit.

"Get out." He felt her stand and move closer to the head of his bed. _Protective, *now* she wanted to be protective of him. That's rich._

"Uh, I don't think so Princess. You're supposed to be in your own room. You know, that place down the other hall that you snuck out of as soon as my back was turned? I'm pretty sure an over night hospital stay doesn't mean you sleeping curled into a folding chair. Meanwhile, I'm going to have to explain to your father, why I didn't know that you weren't counting sheep in your own comfy little hospital bed for the past three hours. When no one knew where you were. So, no. I don't think I'm going to get out unless you're coming with."

 _She had to stay overnight in the hospital too?_ The crack that Knox felt in his heart splintered into many more. He swore the cardiac monitor picking up his pulse rate had increased the tempo of his heart as all of this unfolded around him while he played possum.

"My nurse knew where I was."

"Oh that's fucking perfect." The other man cursed.

"Marco, please." Stilted, the words sounded as if she were forcing them from the depths of her soul. Knox felt the brush of her sleep warmed fingers against the ones of his much colder left hand. Pinpricks of a sharp pain flashed out from the points of contact. Then he heard her suck in a shaky inhale and a sniffle, followed by a harsh sob.

 _Oh Christ, she's crying! Come on Marco, my man. Help a brother out, get her out of here! I can't handle this!_

"Do you really want the first time he sees you after the accident to be when you're crying your eyes out?" Gentle, Marco became the voice of reason with just one question.

"No." She squeaked and Knox could almost feel her regaining control as she stroked his fingers.

"Come on then, let's go get you cleaned up. The doctors are going to round. You'll be discharged soon."

"Okay." She started to move away, then he could feel her turn back toward him. Knox focused all of his energy on remaining motionless. "I'll be back soon, Knox. You just rest."

He waited a minute after hearing their footsteps depart from his door, their soft conversation carrying down the hallway with them, before he opened his eyes again. But then, he almost shit his pants, or he would have if he'd been wearing them anyway, seeing Marco standing at the end of his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Knox's eyes went wide, searching the room to make sure that Lexie hadn't stayed as well.

"You're gonna have to work on your performance kid." He grabbed Lexie's cell phone from beside Knox's feet, waving it in the air between them with a wry smile. "I'm well aware you were awake and heard every single word of that. I don't want to know why you were pretending to be asleep. I just want to remind you that her father loves her very much."

Guarded, Knox didn't comment, just watched as Marco pivoted on his heel and this time, really did leave. He didn't waste any time at all, depressing the nurse call button with his right thumb. A very efficient nurse hurried into his room only a minute or so later.

"Good morning Knox, how are you feeling?" She smiled as she flipped the reset button on the panel behind his head silencing the blasted call bell.

"I do not want any visitors allowed in my room at all, how do I go about that?" Knox ignored her question completely, fighting down the vague nausea that swirled in his gut.

"What?" she asked, standing on his left side, perplexed that a teenage boy wouldn't want company.

"I don't want anyone coming in here!" He spat.

"Alright," she soothed, hitting the button on the screen above his bed to get a blood pressure.

"Alright, alright? You're just saying that to condescend to me and get me to calm down, or alright, you'll make sure that no one comes in my room?" Knox's chest was getting tight, he'd made his decision, he needed someone on his side desperately and this perky little blonde had better be it.

"I can put a sign on your door that any visitors need to come to the nurse's station before coming in the room. I can take your name off the patient directory. But Knox…"

"No 'but Knox,' he shook his head vehemently. "I don't want anyone in my fucking room."

She lifted a delicate brow at his profanity. "I can't guarantee…"

"Then I want to be discharged!" He blurt, yanking the sheets back, reaching for the offending stockings that continued to squeeze his legs at random intervals.

"That's not going to happen."

"Watch me. I'm eighteen. I can sign myself out. I am out of here." Knox declared, hoisting his cast up in the air and swinging his legs over to the side of the bed. His head spun a bit as he rose to the vertical, the narcotics that had been pumped into his arm fogging his mind. In his haste, he'd picked the wrong side of the bed, the blood pressure cuff and cardiac leads popping off from the machine as the wires stretched too far and an alarm began to sound.

"I'll make sure you don't have any visitors." She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down until he sat on the side of the bed. Carefully, she hooked an arm under his knees and swooped him back in the bed, silencing alarms almost simultaneously. "Hit your pain button."

"Promise?" Knox winced, his arm throbbing with his unnecessary movements. "Do you promise no visitors?"

"She loves you."

"Hmph." He scoffed as she repositioned his arm up onto pillows. Then pulled a penlight from her pocket and flashed it into his eyes.

"Trust me, I know love when I see it. _No one_ sleeps on a chair in an ICU unless they love the person in that bed."

"Funny, your glasses don't look rose colored." Knox scowled as she held his eyelids open.

"Cute, a real funny guy. Guess your neurological status is secure if you can make jokes."

"She doesn't love me. You're mistaking guilt for love."

"Right. Whatever you need to tell yourself. But from that show you just put on for me, it's obvious you lo -have pretty deep feelings for her too." The smirk on her face made it obvious that she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"You could say that. If by deep feelings you mean that I can't stand her. I wish I'd never laid eyes on her. Now you just make sure you keep your promise. No visitors." Knox closed his eyes, his gut rolling. It was the first time he lied about his feelings for Lexie, unfortunately, it was no where near the last.

~*~*~

Jeff Preston lay in a surgical ICU bed, every inch of his body screaming in agony, some inches more so than others. He groaned, attempting to pry one of his eyes open.

"It's about time." Stefano growled from the bedside.

"S-Stefano?" Jeff stuttered as he managed to focus on the bleary outline. He couldn't wrap his brain around what was happening. Why did everything hurt and why was Stefano DiMera next to his bed?

"In the flesh." He flicked on the light, eliciting another groan from the bed-ridden invalid. "Oh, sorry." Stefano did not sound even a touch sorry. "The light bother you? I'm afraid I have some rather bad news." He pressed the button the elevate the head of Jeff's button, making the man cry out and shut his eyes to block out the light as white hot pain stabbed through his ribs.

"Stop!"

"I don't think so Preston!" Stefano's voice lowered to a menacing whisper as he leaned in so there was only a couple of feet separating their faces. "Open your eyes!"

Glassy eyed, Jeff did as commanded. "See - you were out carousing with your whore," Stefano paused, watching as the other man went from pale to a sickly ashen color, a sticky sweat dampening his brow. "Without a care in the world, right?"

"No… I…" Jeff stuttered. "Get out."

Stefano's eyes blazed and then hardened and he tightened his fist and twisted it into Jeff's groin making the man scream. "Don't you ever fucking lie to me again! And don't tell me what to do. I own you, you miserable piece of shit!"

Tears poured from his eyes and he vomited up a small amount of bile all down the front of his gown. Stefano sidestepped the emesis easily, withdrawing his hand, but continuing to glare at the other man.

"Like I was saying. You were out living the high life. Right?" Stefano paused, this time, Jeff wisely said nothing. Crying silently, his hands under the thin blanket cupping his gauze wrapped penis. "Making a mockery of your marriage vows. Not respecting your pivotal role of husband. Father. _Driver._ And it was then that you made an error. A fatal error, Mr. Preston. And that is why I am here."

Jeff blanched, his tear streaked eyes going freakishly large in his face. He shook his head back and forth, not stopping, drawing his own conclusions. "No. No, no, no, no."

"Oh yes, yes, yes." Stefano goaded. "While you were getting your dick sucked, you ran our children off the road. Yes, you heard that right. _Our_ children. Lennox and Alexandra. You did that. An eye for an eye, isn't that the saying?" Stefano could barely contain the surge of rage that boiled in his blood and wondered if maybe it wasn't time for Jeff Preston's card to be punched.

*~*~*

"I can't believe we did that last night." Sami cut her eyes over to EJ across the center console.

"I know." EJ grinned back at her. "I can't wait to do it again."

"We can't." Sami shook her head, ignoring the flicker that kicked up deep inside when he pulled her hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of her fingers.

"The hell we can't!"

"It was too close last night." She argued.

"I locked your door when I came in."

"EJ, you don't think Uncle Steffie has a key? Seriously, we can't do that anymore." She yanked her hand free, pulling her fingers up to nibble on a loose hangnail. A nervous habit she had never been able to quite get over.

EJ was quiet for a minute as they drew closer to the school, he stopped at a red light. "Did you not like it?" Insecurity bled from his words.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I liked it. It was amazing. _You_ are amazing. But I don't want to risk this. Us. I don't want to risk us." The small Sami voice had returned. EJ hated that voice most of all. He reached his hand over, snatching her hand from her lips and pulling it back up to his own.

"You are amazing. I love you." He was desperate to reassure her, pressing his lips to the cool skin. "But I understand. I mean. I will try to understand. But Samantha, feeling you come undone. Knowing that I did that." Their eyes connected and a wave of arousal thickened the air.

"You're not fighting fair." She licked her lower lip.

"Now who isn't fighting fair."

"Green light."

"Excellent." He nipped at her skin.

She giggled and pulled her hand away again. "No, I meant the light is green. Besides, we are almost at school. Time to get into character."

"I hate this." EJ sighed, pulling into the parking lot.

"Me too," Sami agreed, smoothing at her hair and checking her makeup in the vanity mirror.

They walked into the school together, surprised when Kristen and Chad were pulling up as they began to walk across the parking lot.

"Family solidarity." Kristen called out, huffing to catch up.

"Good point. Sorry, I should have waited." EJ lied.

"No it's ok. Sectional game tonight. We'll probably need two cars." Kristen shrugged.

"Oh I can't believe I forgot." Sami's stomach sank. "You nervous?" She looked up at where EJ's jaw was locked in a tight line. They entered school together, and it seemed to be worse than her first day with everyone's attention locked on them. Bits of conversation reached her ears from all sides and she could hardly keep up.

"Did you hear that Knox Preston is in a coma?"

"I heard he died."

"I heard that he and Lexie DiMera were drunk and they hit another car."

"They were having sex and someone caught them. Knox was speeding and the car flipped six times."

"Well my sister said that they were doing drugs and Knox was with another girl who died and Lexie was with another guy. The other guy died too. Lexie and Knox are both on life support."

"The basketball team is totally going to choke because Knox can't play."

"Right, not one of those guys can play as good as Knox. Poor guy is going to be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

"Better a wheelchair than a vegetable. Lexie was going to be a doctor and now she will need one forever."

It continued on and on as they continued down the hallway and all chatter seemed to spiral around Lexie and Knox and their accident.

"Do not acknowledge." Kristen hissed through her teeth, her head high, a smile in place. If anyone noticed the extra sparkle in Sami's eyes, or the tight set to her jaw, maybe they'd attribute it to the DiMera swagger, because they all owned it.


	36. Chapter 36

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Written by: Karen**

Lexie returned to her hospital room and immediately went into the adjoining bathroom to freshen up. Marco had been right, the last thing Knox needed was to wake up and find her crying by his bedside. She looked at her reflection and scowled, she had dark circles and puffy eyes, definitely not one of her best looks she had ever sported.

Plus she was still dressed in this less than flattering gown the hospital had provided her upon arrival, then again the outfit she had been wearing before she and Knox were involved in the wreck was without a doubt the ugliest combination of clothing ever. While she hadn't asked her father to bring her something else to wear home surely he would do so.

She wanted to burn those clothes as soon as possible where they would never be resurrected in any kind of combination, but there was also some silly idea she wouldn't be able to get rid of the clothes. They were the clothes she was wearing when Knox had kissed her almost senseless in while they had been in the kitchen of his home.

Knox knew how to cook, the boy had made her breakfast and it had been edible, in fact it had been downright delicious even though she rarely indulged in eating pancakes. Most days, breakfast for her was oatmeal along with some kind of fruit to go along with it.

When he was able to leave the hospital she would return the favor and have him over for a meal. She hoped there would be lots of opportunities for them to spend time together. Knox had opened up her eyes to the possibility of them having a relationship and she wanted to pursue that with him even if she had acted less than receptive to his advances beforehand.

That was all going to change though, she was ready to open up her heart and take a chance on Knox. She would let him know each and every day how much she cared about him. Literally the wall she had built up against him and his charm for all these years now lay crumbled in pieces at her feet.

She took a washcloth, wetted it and after wringing out the excess water, she washed her face being careful not to pull at the skin where the cuts were visible. She looked back up in the mirror and smiled, today would be the day she would begin to be open and honest with Knox. He deserved nothing less from her than the truth.

Sami had been thankful to have Chad in her classes because the whispers about the wreck Knox and Lexie were in together abounded all morning long. It was difficult to act like she didn't hear the rumors which seemed to be growing with each hour that passed.

Outrageous rumors, ones that made her inwardly cringe even if she didn't allow her features to show how upset it made her. Kristen had told them to pay no attention to these uninformed people and she would do as she asked of her. Sami wouldn't let them get to her and show any sign of weakness or distress even if she wanted to scream at some of them for being so ignorant.

Another terrible thought began to form in her mind, one she tried to will away most of the morning while she struggled to pay attention in class. If the rumors about Knox and Lexie were this awful, how terrible would it be if something got out about her and EJ being in a relationship, especially a sexual one?

She needed to tamp down these fears, no one knew about them, had no clue of what they felt for each other or what they had done with one another. By the time lunch rolled around Sami's stomach was in knots over worrying so much.

She needed to see EJ, he would calm her down, talk her off the mental ledge she had perched herself upon. He had that way about him, he made her feel safe and secure and most importantly he made her feel loved even when she felt unlovable.

EJ would arrive in the lunchroom about fifteen minutes later than she would so she opted to head to Lucas' table where he was already eating lunch with Spencer and Connor. Sami didn't want to sit at the table with Chad since she was sure she would catch snippets of conversations that contained untrue information about Knox and Lexie.

Sami could depend on Lucas not to buy into the rumor mill, the good thing about him was he avoided the gossip that went around school, and he didn't get into the popularity scene that prevailed at Salem High. She let Chad know she was going to eat with Lucas and they parted ways.

Lunch tray in hand, Sami approached Lucas with a smile, but before she could even place her tray down on the table and take a seat across from him it looked as if Lucas was ready to bolt. She sat down anyway even if she wasn't getting the warm reception from Lucas that he always gave to her when they ate lunch together.

"Lucas, is everything all right?"

He shook his head no and looked around the lunchroom momentarily before turning back to face her, "Uh Sami, are you sure you want to sit here with us?"

Sami looked perplexed, "Why wouldn't I want to sit with you? We eat lunch together almost every day at school. You're one of my best friends."

"Well your boyfriend told me to stop taking up your time during lunch, and that you were only being nice to me because you felt sorry for me."

Sami's face went paler than normal _. Oh my god why would EJ ever say anything about them, especially to Lucas?_ She felt as if she could throw up right here on the spot. Her worst fear was coming true right here in the freaking Salem High lunchroom.

Lucas continued onward while Sami sat there speechless, "You don't have to act pretend you like being around me anymore. I completely understand beautiful girls rarely befriend me beyond Lexie anyway."

Then she saw EJ and Philip enter the lunchroom and if it wouldn't make a huge scene she would have gotten up right then and there to go confront EJ about this bullshit. _How could he have been so careless? How could he be cruel to Lucas?_

EJ glanced over at Sami hoping to at least garner a smile from her when he spotted her sitting at lunch with Lucas, but as soon as their eyes connected he could tell something was wrong. She wasn't reciprocating a smile to him at all. In fact, the look she was giving him was downright detestable.

 _What the fuck? Why is she looking at me that way?_

EJ was about to leave the line to get a lunch tray and go over to Lucas' table and ask to speak to her privately. It wouldn't be out of the norm for him to do so considering how nasty the rumors had been concerning Knox and Lexie. He turned to Philip to inform him he was going to go speak to Sami; of course Philip volunteered to go with him, which was something he definitely didn't need to do.

EJ told him not to bother, he would be right back and began to make his way over to Samantha when he saw her expression change slightly and then he had the urge to go punch Lucas in the mouth when he saw Sami reach over and touch his freaking hand.

 _What the fuck was going on between his girlfriend and Lucas Roberts?_

Sami returned her attention back to Lucas, "I do what I want; I don't have anyone to speak for me especially…"

She was about to say EJ's name when Lucas interrupted her, "Well Rafe seemed very serious about you being his girlfriend…"

"Wait, what did you say? Rafe said this to you?"

"Yeah, Rafe Hernandez, your boyfriend; specifically told me this morning…"

Sami let out an expletive before she thought better about how it might sound coming from her mouth. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Rafe told you this nonsense."

"In no uncertain terms…"

Sami reached across the table to touch Lucas' hand, "Don't believe him. First off Rafe isn't my boyfriend and even if he was I would never let anyone tell me who I could or could not be friends with ever."

EJ caught the tail end of their conversation and hearing it made him more confused than upset. _What the hell was Lucas babbling about to Samantha?_

"Are you sure Sami? He seemed pretty adamant about me staying away from you."

"More than sure," Sami stated as EJ finally reached the table where he could talk to her.

"Samantha, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but may I speak to you alone for a moment?"

Sami looked up at EJ as if he was crazy, but she agreed to go with him, "Excuse me Lucas, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, no problem, really please take all the time you need." Lucas stated as he looked nervously around the lunchroom again.

Sami gave Lucas a smile before she stood up leaving her untouched meal at the table.

"Let's go for a walk outside," EJ suggested as he resisted the urge to take Sami by the arm and lead her away from whatever bizarre conversation she was currently having with Lucas.

"Yeah, we need to go talk," Sami agreed with EJ's suggestion as he started to lead the way for them to go out a side door of the cafeteria.

While they were walking outside, Sami wondered where EJ would take her so they could have a modicum of privacy. They finally ended up sitting on the bleachers on one of the practice fields.

EJ sat down and reached for Sami's hand for her to sit beside him; as soon as she sat down she quickly withdrew her hand from his just in case someone was nearby.

EJ tried to take her hand back, but she wouldn't let him. He guessed he had better start talking before she decided they needed to go back inside. "First off, what was behind the death stare you were giving me when I walked into the cafeteria with Philip?"

"I thought you had told Lucas to stay away from me. That the only reason I was nice to him was because I felt sorry for him."

EJ asked in all sincerity, "It's not?"

Sami punched at his arm even if it probably hurt her more than it did to him, "No EJ! I can't believe you would even think that way! Lucas is my friend and it isn't because I feel sorry for him."

EJ leaned in closer to her, "You haven't looked this angry at me since the night of the Winter Formal when you threatened me with bodily harm while we were dancing after I stole you away from that clumsy oaf Rafe Hernandez. Damn, that was so hot!"

Sami looked irritated, "Would you be serious for two seconds?"

"Samantha, I'm very serious. You getting angry got me so hard."

"Shut up EJ! This is important!"

EJ tried his best to keep a straight face, "You making me hard isn't important?"

Sami cut her eyes at him as a frown began to form on her face once more that vaguely resembled how she stared at him when he had entered into the cafeteria less than thirty minutes ago.

EJ held up his hands in mock surrender, "Far be it from me to tell you how glorious you look when you are on the cusp of a full blown temper tantrum especially when it is directed at me."

Sami started to get up from the bleachers, but EJ pulled at her to sit back down beside him again. "EJ, we don't have long to talk."

EJ did his best to look contrite, "I apologize for being glib. So tell me exactly what happened that made you upset."

"I came into the lunchroom and decided to go sit with Lucas since his table wouldn't be gossip central."

"True, it's hard to get in those tidbits of maliciously false rumors when your main goal in life is to be the Dungeon and Dragons champion."

Sami tilted her head at EJ with enough of an angle that he stopped disparaging Lucas and his cronies. "Please continue sweetheart, I'll try to behave."

"Before I can even sit my tray down at the table Lucas suggests that maybe I shouldn't sit with him since my boyfriend basically told him to back off from monopolizing my time at lunch."

"I didn't say that to Lucas although now that you mention it, you could sit with me at lunch and I wouldn't even talk about video games nonstop the entire time."

"That's beside the point EJ. Lucas said my boyfriend and I almost called out your name in response."

"Well, technically I am your boyfriend…"

"My secret boyfriend at the moment…"

"Secret for a while, but I promise to you that our relationship is going to last for longer than a moment. If I have my way, you'll always be my girl and one day we won't have to hide how we feel about each other. Wait a minute though, if it wasn't me proclaiming to be your boyfriend then who in the hell is saying that they are your boyfriend?"

"Who do you think?"

"It can't be Lucas unless he has a split personality and one side is telling the other to stay the away from you which would be kind of cool in a strange way."

"Did you derive this theory from one of those Lifetime movies you like to watch?"

"I'm seriously going to kill Kristen for telling you such lies. I do not watch Lifetime movies."

"Lexie said it too," Sami offered up with a giggle.

"Lies, all lies," EJ proclaimed matter of fact. "I only watch horror and action movies."

Sami suggested "What if I watch one with you sometime?"

EJ rolled his eyes, "You are just teasing me."

"Would you watch one with me?"

"I'll think about it, but first I need to go back and kick Rafe's ass."

"For him telling Lucas such a line of crap? Seriously Lucas looked like he was going to freak out when I sat down at the table with him, Spencer and Connor."

"No for saying he was your boyfriend when that honor belongs to me. You're my girlfriend and I love you."

"Shhh EJ, someone might hear you."

"Does this mean that you are all right with me kicking Rafe's ass for this pseudo belief he was going on that you are his girlfriend?"

"No, you can't kick his ass. It upset me that you punched him at Philip's party."

"Samantha, I know he took you to the dance, but you haven't kissed him or anything like that have you?"

"You think I would kiss Rafe?"

EJ shook his head, "No, but he wants you Samantha."

"He can't have me. My heart belongs to you my secretly sexy boyfriend."

"Wait, it's no secret that I'm sexy."

"Hmmm I wonder how much of the sexiness factor you think you possess might go down if the rest of the girls who are pining for your attention knew you love watching Lifetime movies."

"I told you my sisters were lying."

"I think it's sweet."

"As long as you don't think I'm a Nancy boy."

Sami looked him up and down, "Well I might need some more convincing."

EJ pulled her close to him, "I'll show you later."

Sami tried to pull back with little success, "After the basketball game tonight?"

"Damn, I wish the game wasn't tonight. I'd rather be cuddling up with you."

Sami finally was able to move far enough away from EJ in case someone came up they wouldn't think anything was going on between them beyond talking. "I've told you we've got to be careful."

"I know, but I wish things were different."

"Me too, but we just have to wait."

"I'm going to find a way for us to be together."

Sami reached out to grasp his hand for a brief moment, "Maybe one day, just not today. We need to get back."

"I wish I could kiss you right now."

"Me too, but we can't."

"Since I can't kiss you are you sure I can't kick Rafe's ass instead?"

Sami shook her head, "No fighting. I'll set Rafe straight. I'm sure this was all some kind of misunderstanding on Lucas' part. Rafe might not have meant it the way it sounded to Lucas."

EJ didn't believe it for a minute. Rafe Hernandez was a jerk and he was going to find a way to prove it to Sami along with everyone else too. He stood up and extended a hand for Sami to take to help her walk down. As soon as they reached the bottom step she immediately released his hand and they walked back to the cafeteria all the while EJ was thinking one day he'd be able to hold Samantha's hand anytime he wanted to do so, but like she said it would be one day, just not today.


	37. Chapter 37

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Thirty Seven ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Lexie blew a breath out from her pursed lips as her flats slapped down the hallway. She wished she could have used some makeup to cover up the jagged angry looking laceration that ran the length of her left cheek, but Dr. Jonas had vetoed that idea. The specialist from plastics had come down to see her this morning prior to discharge and said that she would heal without a scar, yet still had given her an ointment to apply twice daily. She'd already spread a thin layer of the emollient, at least it smelled pleasant.

Her hair was clean, hanging free in big loose waves and she was wearing a long sleeved ivory eyelet blouse with charcoal grey slacks. A light touch of makeup brightened her chocolate colored eyes and lips and she felt semi-human again. The closer she drew to Knox's room, the faster her heart pumped, the tighter her stomach clenched and the longer it seemed to take. _How long was this damn hallway anyway?_

The glaring red stop sign on the glass partition separating her from him redirecting all visitors to the nurse's station brought her up short. Her breath froze in her chest, the curtains were all pulled from the inside and she couldn't see around them at all. Her nose was practically pressed to the glass, the steam from her breath fogging up in front of her face.

Flying to the nurse's desk, her eyes blinking rapidly to clear the tears that seemed hell-bent on destroying her hard work with the minimal makeup that Stefano had someone bring to her.

"There's a sign on room 271, that says you have to check in with the nurse's desk, that he can't have visitors?" Lexie hated the quiver in her voice.

"There's no patient in room 271."

"I know there's a patient in 271, I slept next to his bed last night."

Knox's nurse held Lexie's eyes, trying to give her the information she needed without saying a word.

"I know there's a patient in 271, I slept next to his bed last night." Lexie repeated.

"I am afraid I cannot give you any information." Dismissing her, the nurse returned to her work.

"But there's a no visitors sign…"

"That's right." The blonde stopped typing, looking up at Lexie with a look that was often reserved for those mourning the loss of a relative.

Lexie sucked in a breath, feeling the words as a physical blow. "Is he…"

"I'm sorry, I can't give you any information." Another baleful blink. She hated the 'I feel sorry for you' look that the nurse sitting at the desk bestowed on her as well. Her vision began to tunnel in, blackening from the outside. She grabbed onto the counter in front of her, taking a slow deep breath, determined to stay upright.

"I am not asking for information." She grit from between clenched teeth.

"Ok then." The nurse schooled her features into a neutral expression and looked back down at her computer screen.

"I just want to know if I can go in and see Knox. My name is…"

"I know who you are, Miss DiMera."

Lexie blinked again, jerking her head back as if she'd been slapped. The reminder of her name more effective than grappling onto the sharp edge of the counter with her fingertips, for the vertigo she was still suffering from.

"Good, so you know my name. Then perhaps you know my father." Lexie held the nurse's eye, injecting a little bit of the DiMera steel and intimidation that Stefano demanded they all be masters of. "And if you know me, and you know my father. Then you know that Knox and I… well you'd know that Knox would want to see me."

A corner of the nurse's mouth lifted. "I do know your father, Miss DiMera." She paused, folding her hands on the edge of her keyboard. _You have your work cut out for you Knox. Good luck young man, good luck._ "Unfortunately, the patient in room 271. Well, he is not accepting visitors at this time." A glint twinkled in her eye.

"Accepting? He's not _accepting_ visitors? Well, we'll just see about that." Lexie whirled, stomping back toward Knox's room.

"No! Miss DiMera. Stop. Wait!" The nurse said quietly, grinning to herself. She slowly saved the note she was working on, watching out of the corner of her eye as Lexie sailed back up to Knox's door and slammed her hand on the silver plate next to door, barely waiting while the automatic door whooshed open and she flung the curtain open, bursting into Knox's room.

"Hey there."

Knox stared at the TV in the corner of his room, he flicked his eyes at her and then back at the television set. Striving to remain impassive. He hit the nurse call button as soon as she hit the doorway. He could hear the annoying blat of the ding coming in from the hall.

It hurt, god how it hurt to be so disdainful of her. She looked so beautiful it was acutely painful. Pulling his right forearm up over his eyes, he blocked his vision of her completely. It would be easier if he couldn't see her reactions. _Right?_

"How are you feeling?" She moved closer. He could feel every nerve ending in his body primed to respond to her every breath. She trailed her fingers over his legs. His gut clenched and without warning he got hard. _Fuck my life._

"Are you in pain?" _You have no idea._

"I can get someone for you." _The only one I want is you._

"Knox? What can I do for you?" The nurse who he thought was on his side came to his rescue, reaching over his head to silence the nurse buzzer.

"For starters, you can get her out of here." Knox barked.

"What?" Lexie cried out.

"What was that?" The nurse asked, prying his arm from over his eyes.

"I don't want you." _Lies. I'm going to be sick. I'm sorry, God I'm so sorry Lexie._

"What are you talking about?

"Get out of my room, can't you hear me? I want everyone out of here!"

"Are you hurting, can't you give him something? It's obvious he's in pain!"

"I said, get out!" Knox roared, removing his arm to glare at her. When he did, his eyes lit on the absolute last person he thought he'd see in his hospital room. Stefano DiMera stood with his mother, in the doorway, and he looked absolutely livid.

"Lennox Preston! What is the meaning of all this!" Kylie pushed her way past the nurse to get close to him, her eyes so like Knox's own, but filled with frustrated tears.

"No visitors Mom, I want everyone - but you, out of here. Please. Get them out."

~*~*~

"You have to do better!" Coach Dix yelled, his face a brilliant shade of crimson as he smacked his clipboard against the lockers, cracking the plastic. It was half-time and they were down 44-39. "Kiriakis, what the Hell kind of defense are you playing out there? Watch it, or you're gonna foul out before the fourth! And DiMera, make a foul shot for Christ's sakes! All of you, you need to stop trying to be a hero and make a damn layup!"

EJ blew out a breath, the last seventy two hours had been a roller coaster of incredible highs and crushing lows. Tonight was proving to be no exception.

"Bas! Box. Out." He exhaled as if the exertion of the commentary was more strenuous than the physical task his players were putting forth on the court.

EJ slouched on the bench, cupping his hands behind his neck.

"I know, you're all worried about Preston. He's fine. He's going to be fine. I know the rumors floating around this palace are probably bordering on supernatural. But he's going to be just fine. I talked to him." Coach made eye contact with Bas and the junior and senior members of the squad as if they were all some tight knit group. If they were so close, they would know he was just fine, right?

 _Really? You talked to him? Bullshit._ EJ lifted his chin, his face wearing his disbelief. _Because my sister tried talking to him. And was told under no circumstances was he allowed any visitors, and she was with him in the accident. In fact, she got in there and he refused to talk to her. Threw her out. She can't talk about it without becoming half hysterical. His cell phone, coincidentally smashed in the accident as well. So Coach Dix… I'm not buying your little dog and pony show here. Preston's not fine. And I'd bet dollars to pesos he's not talking to you._ EJ snorted, dropping his chin and rubbing his neck again.

"You've got five minutes Coach." The door to the locker room opened and shut briefly as a spotter peeked in.

"Alright. You guys have got this. You can win this. Bring the Sectional title home to Salem. Everyone, bring it in!" Coach thrust his arm into the center of the huddle. "Warriors on three!" As everyone did their little chant and hoorah, EJ couldn't help but let his mind drift to Sami, she'd moved to sit right behind the cheerleaders. Lexie had decided to suit up and take the court with the rest of her squad. No laceration to the face was going to put her into hiding.

"I slept with Chloe this weekend." Philip murmured as the team was retying their laces and filling their water bottles.

"That's nice." EJ nodded, tugging his lace extra tight. He switched feet, then stopped mid loop to turn his head and look, eyebrows high, at where Philip was watching with a cocked brow of his own. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Did you know she slept with Knox last fall?" Philip knelt down next to him, not needing to untie his laces, but needing an excuse to lower his voice.

EJ shook his head. "Jesus."

"No, he just thinks he's God." Philip huffed, twisting to plant his butt on the bench.

"Wow." EJ turned and mirrored Phil's position, squirting a good mouthful of water into his cheek. "How was it?"

"It was…" Philip pursed his lips. "Confusing. Real confusing. So when are you going to tell me what's going on with you?"

EJ froze with his water bottle halfway to his mouth again. "What do you mean?" His heart pounding in his chest.

"I know you."

"Let's go ladies!" Coach Dix picked the perfect time to interrupt and EJ wanted to kiss the man for saving him from having to choose between keeping his promise to Samantha and keeping a secret from his best friend.

"Soon. We're going to discuss this soon." Philip popped him on the shoulder, puffing his cheeks out until his dimples disappeared completely. EJ's stomach rolled, knowing that he was going to have to come to a decision and quickly.

~*~*~

"Hey Sami." Rafe plunked down next to her on the bleachers when Marco went to get her a refill on popcorn. He held out his packet of Twizzlers.

 _You've got to be kidding. Uncle Steffie is down videoing the girls sectional routine and Rafe comes to sit next to me. No scenes. No scenes. He would be so disappointed with me if I caused a scene._ Sami offered a wan smile, refusing his licorice with a grimace that covered a lot of things. "Hi, no thanks."

"I didn't hear from you all weekend. I thought maybe we'd get a bite to eat or something."

"I was a little busy." Sami explained. _With a lot of things._ She thought with a guilty conscience, _a lot of amazingly wonderful things._

Rafe nodded, scooting a little closer under the guise of listening more attentively.

"Did you really tell Lucas that he couldn't be friends with me?"

Rafe almost choked on a Twizzler, gasping and turning a garish shade of bronze before forcing the mouthful of candy down. "What?" He rasped.

"Did you, or did you not tell Lucas Roberts today at lunch, that I was only being nice to him because I felt sorry for him?" Sami turned her head to the side, watching as Rafe worked his throat.

He swallowed again before nodding guiltily. "I did."

Sami blinked, she hadn't really been expecting Rafe to fess up. "Why?"

"Because I was jealous. You sit with him. Not me. I like you. I want to date you." Rafe maintained continuous eye contact, making her shift slightly from the aggressiveness of his stare.

"You do?" Sami swallowed, her voice small. She looked down, picking at her nails.

EJ glanced up into the stands, the team coming back up on the court and noticed Rafe sitting next to her as Stefano started moving back to his seat. His concentration was completely shot. He wanted to say fuck the game and beat the shit out of Rafe Hernandez.

"Rein it in DiMera." Philip clapped him on the shoulder, when he paused on the sideline.

"Look at that twat waffle. I want to have another go at him right now." EJ felt his chest puff up and his blood pressure skyrocket.

"Dude, where is Octopussy, isn't it his night to babysit Sister Sami?"

"Who knows, him and Melanie are probably snogging under the bleachers."

"Melanie? My Melanie?"

 _Shit._ EJ could have kicked himself. "Uh. Yeah? Your Melanie? Didn't you just tell me that you and Chloe..."

Philip shrugged.

"I'm not allowed to date." Sami explained.

"Oh." Rafe's shoulders sagged. "But the Snow Ball?"

"It was a group thing…" she shrugged. "I'm only fifteen. Sorry."

 _Fifteen? Definitely a virgin. God, I have to have her._ Rafe was practically salivating. "We can still hang out and stuff though, right? I mean, until you can date."

Sami blushed, yanking a hangnail free until a droplet of blood formed and began to drip down her finger. She popped it into her mouth, her eyes widened at the sting. Rafe wanted to pounce, watching her so intently.

"Excuse me Mr. Hernandez, but you're in my seat." Stefano interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rafe apologized, standing and sticking his hand out to shake the elder DiMera's hand. Stefano smiled, appreciating the gesture, giving the young man a firm shake.

"Why don't you join us?" Stefano invited. "I'll sit on Sami's other side, you can have my seat."

"Are you sure?" Rafe practically wet himself, he was so excited.

"Of course!" Stefano climbed over Sami to take Marco's spot.

Their conversation ended with the buzzer indicating the end of half time. Sami cheered just as loud as anyone in their section of the particularly boisterous competitive sectional game. It came down to the final seconds, but unfortunately, luck was not on their side and Salem High did not bring home a Sectional Title.

As the game ended, EJ and Sami's eyes met. He was crushed. She wanted nothing more than to run and comfort him. But how was she going to explain that to everyone else? What a mess this was!


	38. Chapter 38

**_Fallout_**

 ** _Chapter 38_**

 ** _Written by: Karen_**

Once again the Salem High basketball team was swarmed on the court, but this time it wasn't in jubilant celebration for a sectional title win. That honor was bestowed on the other team and their fans were stoked over the win. Bragging rights over who was the best team would not go to the Warriors this year.

It was difficult to accept defeat when there had been so much riding on the game, but if EJ were being honest from half time onward he had been distracted over the fact that jag-off Hernandez had been sitting way too close to Samantha. The girl whose eyes he had immediately sought right after the buzzer went off signaling the game was over. The one person he wanted a tight hug from was also the one he wouldn't be able to accept in front of the crowd because it might show too much emotion.

Plus it didn't look like she was going to escape that jerk's attention easily, he was standing up like the rest of the fans were, but he wasn't moving to the aisle either. All EJ wanted was to exit the court, he was so fucking tired from playing almost the entire game, dejected over the loss and angry over the fact he couldn't receive comfort from the person he needed it from the most.

All Sami wanted to do was go to EJ, but there were a variety of things preventing her from making her way down to him. One in particular was standing directly to the right side of her preventing any kind of avenue of escape to leave the stands. While her heart was breaking for EJ since the team lost the game, Rafe was jabbering on to Stefano about something, but she wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying.

In hindsight, she should have listened more closely to the conversation around her because the scenario Rafe had cooked up with her honorary uncle Stefano was something she would come to regret. Then to top it off, all of the sudden without any previous warning something happened on the court that made her want to cry, scream and rally to the fates over the complete unfairness of it all.

 _Just what the fuck was exactly happening here?_

So lost in the raging emotions that were all vying for top honors at the moment he never saw what or rather whom was approaching him from the side. Before he fully realized it, a person spun him away from his view of Samantha and launched into his arms giving him the hug that he so desperately wanted from his girlfriend instead.

Chloe and Arianna had made their way onto the court with singular purposes. Chloe was headed straight for Philip and pulled him into her embrace while Arianna surprised EJ by doing the same, but then she did something he had never expected her to do. She pulled on EJ's neck bringing his face downward in her direction and she planted a kiss upon his lips.

EJ was so startled and caught off guard by Arianna's bold move he hadn't ever anticipated that he opened his mouth to voice his objections and Arianna took that as acceptance of her gesture instead. She clung to him tighter and attempted to French kiss him right there on the basketball court in front of everyone.

Arianna Hernandez had her grimy hands all over EJ and just when Sami didn't think it would get any worse, it did. That bitch kissed EJ, she fucking kissed her boyfriend and Sami's blood began to boil and run cold all in the same instant.

She wanted to go rip that bitch away from EJ, but how could she explain that reaction to seeing her lock lips with EJ to anyone? No one knew about her and EJ and their developing relationship, which made it damn near impossible to show her true feelings at the moment.

Rafe was still talking and Uncle Steffie was saying something in reply and then Sami was brought into the conversation a little dazed because if she heard correctly there was something being bandied about that suspiciously sounded like a double date. Stefano's chuckle was what made Sami back away from the debacle taking place on the basketball court anyway.

Stefano was commenting on the one thing that was upsetting her in the extreme, "Well it looks like you might be able to cajole me into allowing Samantha to go out with you if her brother can go along with you both since it looks like your sister is finally making her intentions known."

Rafe hadn't paid attention to anything happening on the court, he'd been trying to convince Stefano to permit him to go out with Sami since she had told him earlier she couldn't date yet. When he turned his eyes to whatever Stefano was mentioning he instantly saw the reason why the older gentleman was in a jovial mood despite the fact his son's basketball team had lost the game.

Rafe had to hide his displeasure over seeing Arianna kissing EJ DiMera because he immediately realized he'd been given a golden opportunity to take Sami on a date. Stefano had agreed to Rafe's request if they double dated with EJ and Arianna.

Sami thought she must be having a bad dream, surely all this wasn't coming to be, it had to be playing out in another one of her nightmares, although this time instead of focusing on the terrible fire it was of her and EJ being pulled apart from one another. Then she realized it wasn't a dream because Stefano's voice was booming telling her she could go out with Rafe if her brother EJ and a date of his own could tag along with them.

She vaguely assumed Stefano meant the date of his own must be Arianna since from where she was standing it looked like the girl was trying to stake a claim on EJ. That presumptuous bitch was clinging to her boyfriend like he was a fucking lifeboat on the Titanic.

To Sami it suddenly felt like she was underwater unable to move away because Rafe was trying to take her hand in his and all the while she wanted to jerk it away and tell him to stop this nonsense. She also wished she were shouting for his trashy sister Arianna to get her fucking hands off of EJ.

Rafe spoke, "Isn't that great news Sami? Your uncle Stefano has agreed I could take you out on a date."

Sami honestly didn't know how to answer the question Rafe was asking her. What could she say with Stefano standing right beside her? She doubted _no, I want to go out with EJ instead since he is my boyfriend_ , was not the correct answer to blurt out at this particular moment.

 _What a colossal fuck up!_

EJ finally was able to push Arianna back away from him but when he turned his eyes back to find Samantha he was ready to fly in a full blown rage. That bastard was holding Samantha's hand in front of Stefano, hell in front of the entire school that had attended the game tonight.

Arianna was saying something, but he couldn't hear it, all he could focus on was the fact that mother fucker was holding Samantha's hand. No doubt about it he was going to go kick his ass, but then Philip was telling Chloe they had to go shower and then they would be back to talk to them when they were finished.

Philip pushed EJ in the direction of the locker room, "Damn DiMera it looks like Arianna finally decided to give you a wakeup call after all. I never thought she was going to get up the nerve to kiss you."

EJ tried once more to connect his eyes with Samantha, but he couldn't because she must have finally walked down the aisle of the bleachers and made it to the basketball court. "What did you say?"

Philip patted him on the back, "You know Arianna Hernandez, the girl who has been crushing on you for years. She finally made the move on you since you still hadn't taken it yourself."

EJ wanted to tell Philip the reason he hadn't ever made a move on Arianna was because she was his friend, but even more importantly he was in love with Samantha. Yet he couldn't confess that to Philip. Samantha had made him promise not to say a word to Philip since she feared he would say something to someone before they could tell Stefano how they truly felt about one another.

EJ was dumbfounded, he'd hadn't foreseen Arianna taking the initiative and kissing him. Hell, he thought she had understood he only wanted to be friends with her, friends like they had been for years. Had Philip and Chloe been in on it urging Arianna to highjack a kiss from him?

He was so fucking confused; _this wasn't how he had wanted this night to go at all._

Kylie hadn't left Knox's hospital room ever since she had entered it this morning right as he was ordering everyone to get out of his room, but her. While it had been ages since she had felt he actually needed her and knowing when he was hurt he still wanted her around was about the only comfort she could derive from this entire fucked up situation.

He had slept for most of the day and when he was awake had been quiet, almost to the point of being sullen and that made her heart hurt for him. No matter what his age would be she would still think of him as her baby, the beautiful child she had been blessed with during her entire marriage with Jeff Preston. Frankly having Knox had been the only good thing she had gotten from the union, she didn't care about the money, while it helped not to worry about paying the bills, it also didn't keep her warm at night.

She had known Jeff began straying from their marriage vows early on, but she had been pragmatic. Her mother used to tell her a great woman learns to rise above it all, somehow though Kylie thought her mother had never had to deal with a constant philanderer for a husband either.

Yet she kept in all in, no one would know how she yearned to kill that selfish son of a bitch Jeff Preston because this time his fucking around behind her back had hurt the one person she loved more than anyone else in this world, her son. She wanted to cry, but crying had never helped her before and it sure wouldn't help her now.

No self pitying tears for her, she'd endure it all with the class and dignity that had been instilled in her from her youth. She'd ignored Jeff's little trysts and eventually he always came back to her. This time though she wasn't in a forgiving mood. She wanted retribution for all the times she had to hold her head up high, ignore the whispers of her well meaning friends who thought she had no idea about her husband even knowing all the while that some of them had even fucked him too.

This time though, things were going to be a little different. After speaking with Dr. Jonas early this morning, it appeared Jeff was going to have a slight problem getting it up, never mind keeping it up. She had tried to look as if she were upset while she listened to the doctor telling her what to expect considering the type of accident he had been in and that it might be months or even possibly years before Jeff fully recovered, if he ever did recover.

She smiled a cynical smile thinking at least sometimes God had a sense of humor because unless a miracle happened Jeff was going to have a permanent case of erectile dysfunction. As far as she was concerned, it was purely poetic justice.

She noticed Knox stirring, he was waking up once more and she hoped this time he would be in a better mood. She had been floored when he had ordered Lexie DiMera out of his hospital room this morning. The poor girl had looked completely devastated by his demand that he have no visitors beyond her, his mother, in his hospital room.

Should it have surprised her that Knox hadn't even asked the whereabouts of his father? Knox and his father weren't close; the man never attended any of the sports events Knox had been involved in since elementary school, which was really sad considering how Knox seemed to excel in whatever sport he attempted to play.

After a few years of hoping his father would show up for something, anything he participated in, Knox finally quit asking him. The day he had told Kylie all he needed was her to be at his games then she knew he had stopped caring about winning Jeff's approval. He might still yearn for his father to be proud of him, but he never mentioned a word about it to her again.

She arose from her chair to get stand by his bedside. "Are you finally waking up my sleepy-headed child?"

"Mom, I'm not a child," Knox pointed out to her.

"You'll always be my child," Kylie leaned over the bed to kiss his cheek.

Knox grinned, "Well that part is true. So when am I going to be able to go home? I want to sleep in my own bed. I hate being in the hospital."

"I talked to the doctor; he wants to keep you here at least one more night."

"Can't you convince him that you will take care of me?"

"Sorry, no can do. I don't think me batting my eyes and asking pretty please will sway Dr. Jonas to let you leave tonight."

"Mom, you know you still go it. All my friends think you are hot even if I tell them I would kill anyone of them if they ever thought you were a milf."

"Lennox Preston, I don't know whether to be offended or not by that statement you just made to me."

"I had to get my good looks from somewhere," Knox stated with a shrug of his right shoulder since he didn't want to move his left one because it might jar his broken wrist.

Kylie noticed him wince slightly even with him being careful of his injury. "Is the pain still bad?"

"Not like it was when I first woke up and then they gave me some kind of medicine that made me really out of it. I think I may have even said things to people I should have never said."

Kylie reached out to push his hair back off his forehead, "I'm sorry I wasn't here when the accident happened. I rushed here as soon as I was notified."

"At least one of my parent's gives a damn about me," Knox stated offhandedly.

"Your father loves you Knox."

Knox snorted his disbelief, "Mom I'm eighteen now, you don't have to protect my feelings. I realized a long time ago what a selfish son of a bitch my father was and as far as I'm concerned if he couldn't even be bothered to leave work to check on me then I'm done with him. I don't need him."

Kylie hated to hear Knox say aloud the things she knew were true about her husband's character. "Knox, watch your language please."

Knox rolled his eyes, "I'm just calling it like I see it. No need to sugarcoat things anymore."

"Well he would be here if he hadn't of been in a work related accident?"

Knox narrowed his eyes, "I thought he was out of town with you on business."

"No, he went to work on a job site and I went to coordinate the interior design on one of his previous jobs he had completed."

"Oh I must have misunderstood you before you left. I've been so doped up though you might have told me and I just don't remember. So is the old man all right?"

Kylie tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, "He will be fine. It was a minor injury, but it put him behind and he needed to finish up his work on the project before the completion deadline expired."

"Well it doesn't matter then, when it comes to a job or his family, Jeff Preston is sure to pick the job every single time."

"Hey as long as we have each other's back, it's all right, isn't it?"

"Yeah Mom, you're the best. I love you."

"Thanks, now about that little temper tantrum you were throwing when I came into your hospital room this morning…"

"I just didn't want Lexie in here with me. I don't want to see anyone from school either. I don't want their pity over how I fucked up my wrist and couldn't play in the basketball game tonight. I don't even know if they won or lost. I don't care either way what happened."

"Try to keep the F word at a minimum please," Kylie requested which only brought on another eye roll from her son.

"Mom, it's a common word."

"It's a vulgar word Lennox."

"Yes Mother, I will refrain from saying the dreaded F word in your presence."

Kylie walked back to pull up the chair to sit closer to her son's bed. "Thank you, now I want to know the whole story. What exactly is going on with you and Miss Alexandra DiMera?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing and it's going to stay that way too."

"Oh Lennox, how many times have I told you that I can tell when you are lying to me?"

"I'm not telling you a lie Mom. Lexie doesn't mean anything to me."

Now it was Kylie's turn to roll her eyes at her son, "Tell me another one son. Come on it's me; fess up about what has happened between you and Lexie. I know you've always liked her. She might be the one for you."

"Trust me, she isn't," Knox turned his head away from his mother where she couldn't look in his eyes. He didn't want to think about Lexie, she couldn't be the one for him. Hadn't it been bad enough that she had gotten hurt just from spending time with him?

He needed to leave Lexie alone, she deserved so much better than him.


	39. Chapter 39

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Thirty Nine~**

 **Written by Grey**

"She had her lips on him!" Sami rolled over on her back, grinding her heels into the plush comforter.

"Well Sami, what did you expect her to do?"

"Not that!"

Nicole's laugh chimed in her ear. "Girl, from the pics I've seen on your Facebook page, your brothers are hot."

"Ugh." Sami rolled over on her stomach, pulling an oversized pillow onto her head.

"Hey, the feedback. Cut it out." Squealing cut into her own ear.

"Sorry." Sami groaned. She shoved off the bed, cutting a guilty eye to her locked door and then heaved herself off the bed making her way to the bathroom where she repeated the same process, closing and locking the door behind her. Hitting the switches for the light and exhaust fan, she turned her body then bent down, flicking her wrist, twisting on the faucet for the shower.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning on the shower." Sami answered, matter of fact before settling down on the thick, cushy bath mat with a bath sheet bunched beneath her head. "Pinky out."

"Jesus Christ, what are you going to tell me?" Breathless, Sami could hear the freaked out excitement in Nikki's voice.

"Where are you right now?" She hedged, peering up at the rose and silver streaked shower curtain as it fluttered with the air current.

"In my bedroom, doing homework. Come on, spill it." Sami could hear the pen clicking in the background that gave credibility to her bestie's story. "Come on, I pinky swear, I wont say anything. You know me better than that."

"Shit." Sami nibbled on her lower lip.

"Oh God, this is fucking delicious." Nikki laughed. "What is it you're not telling me? You're killing me here Sami Gene! Spill it already! You know everything about me! My first kiss. My first fuck. Everything."

"I'm in love."

"What?!" The phone clattered in Sami's ear when Nicole's strangle hold on it loosened and it fell to the desk. "Shit, hang on. Sorry, I dropped the damn phone. I don't think I heard you right. What the fuck did you just say?"

Steam billowed into the air, the temperature in the bathroom increasing by the second.

"I said… I think I'm in love." Sami closed her eyes, the image of Arianna pulling EJ's shoulders down to hers, his mouth down to hers, seared onto her retinas. She thought she was going to vomit. Maybe the bathroom hadn't been just a place to escape afterall.

"Oh. My. God. You're… Holy shit. You're fucking your stepbrother?" Nicole screeched.

Sami winced and held the phone away from her ear, the earsplitting volume of Nicole's declaration almost giving her a migraine on top of the stress induced headache from EJ's game. "NO! He is not my stepbrother!"

"But you _are_ fucking him?" her voice had elevated an octave and Sami held the phone away from ear a little further. She ran through what they had done to each other. The kissing. The dry riding in Philip's bed. The actual sleep in bed next to each other which led to the hand job, the reciprocal fingering. While it didn't constitute actual sex. It was much more than innocent lusting after each other.

"Holy shit." Nicole's voice held a reverent awe. "Which one?"

"What?"

"Which brother?"

Sami fought down a wave of revulsion, but then shook her head trying to put herself in Nicole's position. She supposed if she was being honest, all of them were relatively attractive. "EJ. The middle brother."

"Yeah, I knew that. I just wanted you to say it out loud." Nikki cackled.

"You bitch. How'd you know?"

"He just lost a Sectional Game. And he's built like a fucking Super Hero. You called me, complaining that some other girl kissed him. I'm not stupid Sami. Plus, you'd have to be blind not to see the chemistry between the two of you. To be honest, I can't believe no one else has seen it. I wanted to comment on that picture on your Facebook page from the Snow Ball - so bad. Mmmm, delicious," she grunted.

"He'd just kissed me for the first time, right before that picture was taken. I was so, confused… mad at him. Mad at myself, I guess." Sami blinked her eyes open, staring sightlessly up at the exhaust fan in the ceiling, reminiscing.

"Good job. He's smoking hot."

"I want to beat the shit out that little bitch Arianna."

"So do it!"

"I can't."

"Why the Hell not? She kissed your man, I'd boot her in the ass, and him too, by the way! What the hell is he thinking, letting some skank put her nasty ass lips on him."

"That's the problem, we agreed that we can't tell anyone about us." Sami sighed. "My Uncle Steffie will flip out! EJ is worried he will pack one of us up and ship us off."

"Uh, sweet thing, I hate to be the uh, fly in the ointment here. But um, you're uh, telling me?"

"Except you. He told me I could talk to you." Sami amended, waving her hand in the air.

"He did?" Nikki smiled, even though Sami couldn't see, spinning around on her chair using her toes to propel her in a circle. "Oh, I like this boy already, Sami."

"Back off Nikki, he's mine."

Nikki giggled, her cheeks sore from smiling so wide. "So details girl, how was it? You certainly didn't take my advice did you? That one looks like he's hung like a tree."

"We haven't…"

"You haven't, haven't what? Because that pause, that tells me you've done more than kiss. The clandestine into the bathroom with the shower on, tells me that there's a whole lot more than kissing going on."

Sami swallowed, her cheeks flaming hot. She'd forgotten that Nicole was like a human lie detector. The girl could work for the CIA when they grew up if she wanted to. She was that good. "We, we've…"

"Spill. It." Nicole prodded, tapping her pen on the edge of her desk.

"I've touched him." Sami mumbled.

"Touched him… touched him how? With your elbow? Your mouth?"

"No!" Sami exclaimed, shooting up into a sitting position, the bathroom fogging with steam, she reached into the tub, turning the hot water down and the cold water up.

"So you just jerked him off?"

"Yes." Sami blushed, flashes of EJ coming on his stomach making her shift in place. She wanted to do _that_ again, and soon.

"And how was that?"

"Hot." No hesitation, Sami blurt without thinking.

"Well, well, well." Nikki chuckled. "And did he return the favor?"

"Yes."

"With his mouth?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Nikki." Sami covered her face, pinching the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Did you cum?"

"Nikki…" Sami repeated, certain her face was going to catch fire. She almost wished she'd put the plug in the tub so she could dip her head under water.

"Was he good at it? Did you cum?"

"Yes."

"Woohoo!" Nikki cheered. "He's a keeper! Now, about his size, compare it to…"

"No!"

"Come on," she cajoled.

"I'm not doing the fruit, vegetable or meat comparison to his penis." Sami whispered as she shoved her hand into the cool running water. She needed to cool down herself in a major way.

"Fine, whatever. Are you on birth control?" Nicole rapidly switched topics.

Sami's hand fell, clanging against the side of the tub as her bestie gave voice to a thought that had popped into her mind at the most inopportune of times. "No. Shit Nikki, no, I'm not, what do I do?"

"You don't trust him to take care of it. That's for damn sure. The guy may look like Batman and fingerfuck like a Rhodes Scholar, but you don't ever trust them to take care of it. Do you have anyone there that can take you to a clinic or something? You need to get on the pill or the shot or something. And use condoms, every single time."

Sami wondered if she could talk to Lexie and Kristen about it and decided that she could. "Yes, I could ask my sisters."

"Wait, you're going to tell your sisters that you're going to fuck your brother?"

"He's not really my brother!" Sami grumbled.

"I know that, but you just said…"

"It's complicated. My feelings for them, are much different than my feelings for him."

"Obviously."

"There's a nurse at school…"

"Maybe a safer bet."

"Shit, I've got a call coming in." Sami looked and saw EJ's number. "I've got to go."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too, Nikki. Thanks."

"Call me tomorrow."

"Will do, bye!" Sami ended the call and hit the green icon to pick up EJ's call almost simultaneously. "Hey."

"I am so sorry." EJ apologized, his words rushed. "Why is your door locked? I tried to come in, but your door is locked."

"I'm in the bathroom." Sami's head slid down the bathtub, her hair sticking up along the side of it, until she lay perpendicular along the floor, looking up at the shower curtain from a different angle.

"I'm sorry. You can call me back when you're done." EJ winced, not entirely comfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Okay." Sami bit up on her top lip with the bottom row of her teeth, slightly anxious, albeit for different reasons. _Couldn't he hear the shower running?_ They rang off and she stared at the screen of her phone until it went black.

Sami immediately ran her finger along her screen, desperate for the illumination of her screen. The mocking white ghost on the yellow background of the snapchat icon mocked her. She tapped her finger on the button as the notification bar at the top of her screen blinked.

She tapped it again. Nikki's angular face filled the screen. "No glove, no love."

"For fucks sake, Nicole." Sami groaned, thankful that Snaps disappeared into the ethos without a trace after a few seconds. A wonderfully wicked idea came to her mind thanks to Nicole's perfectly timed snap.

She pressed her lips together and toggled EJ's name up onto her screen.

 _Wanna chat?_

 _I'd rather come see you._

 _I don't think that's a good idea._

 _Why?_

 _I'm still in the bathroom._ Sami looked around, biting down on her lip. Thankful that he couldn't see her at the moment. The little icon in the lower right hand of her screen lit up blue, indicating he was typing a response.

 _Oh. Are you alright?_

 _I am._

 _Do you need some Ibuprofen or a heating pad or something?_

"Oh God." Sami groaned, scrunching her eyes together. EJ had come to the inaccurate conclusion that she had her period.

 _No, I'm fine._

 _If you need something…_

 _I'm fine. I want to talk to you though._

 _If this is about Arianna. Samantha, I did not know she was going 2 kiss me. I want u 2 know the only lips I want on me r yours._

 _I don't want 2 talk about her._

 _I just wanted 2 b clear, I didn't want 2 b kissing her._

 _I know, I know EJ._

 _But her tongue was in my mouth._

"That bitch!" Sami swore, she didn't want to hear anymore so lifted her shirt and took a picture of her boobs in her bra and snapped it to EJ.

He took a pic of himself with a goofy smile on his face and sent it back.

Immediately afterward, the icon turned blue followed by the a barrage of one word snaps.

 _Samantha._

 _You._

 _Are._

 _A._

 _Temptress._

 _More._

 _Please?_

 _Where's Mine?_ She smirked, grateful that she'd been able to distract him.

Without fail, he picked up the bait and ran with it, blowing up her phone with an up close and personal pic of his dark flat nipple. Then one of his navel. Lower still, one of his happy trail. Then one of him curling his tongue.

 _What R UR feelings about oral?_ Sami typed and sent before she could rethink it.

 _I think it would B like my bday, Xmas & Halloween 4 the next 3 years all rolled up in2 1._

The snap was followed by a selfie of him begging.

 _Giving or receiving?_

 _Are u shitting me, I'll break ur door down RN._

 _No, don't! I just…_

 _I get it… this is safe, right?_

 _Yes, exactly._

 _Both. I'd like 2 do both w/u. I'd like 2 eat u & have u blow me._

Sami clenched her thighs together, the way he could be so cavalier and type the words he was right, it was easier to text these things than just say them face to face, or even say them on the phone.

 _I want that 2. I'm nervous tho._

 _Me 2._

 _Y are u nervous?_

 _BCuz UR beautiful. Y R U nervous?_

 _Bcuz ur huge._ She dropped her phone onto her lap, rubbing her sweaty palms over her cheeks, she could feel the heat radiating from her face.

 _That's the nicest thing u cld say 2 me._

 _Egomaniac. Srsly I dont want 2 choke or anything._

 _Wouldnt matter if u do._

 _Y do u say that?_

 _Promise u wont get weirded out?_

 _We r talking about me giving u head on snapchat, I dont think we can get weird about this._

 _The porn I watch, it looks hot as hell when the girl chokes on the guys dick._

 _Oh._

 _Samantha. Samantha?_

A few moments passed, then her phone rang. She looked at it like it was going to bite her. Her finger shook as she hit the green phone button.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry, I went too far, didn't I?"

"You watch porn?" The hot tingly feeling all over her body had little to do with the temperature inside the bathroom and much more to do with the imaginings of EJ staring at his computer screen watching people pleasuring each other the way they'd done to each other the other night. Even further than they had. She needed a minute. Several minutes, in fact.

"Oh yeah. Doesn't everyone?" Lower pitched, his voice hit her midsection and curled her toes.

"No, not really. Maybe?"

"We should do it together sometime."

"Uh…"

"I meant that in every way. Do it. Together."

"Jesus EJ." Sami's voice hitched and she almost dropped the phone.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pressure you. Really I'm not. And I know we can't today with your period and all." Sami winced, because she hadn't corrected him the first time. "But today has just sucked and I really want to be close to you. All this talk… I'm sorry. I just…" his voice trailed off.

"I want it too." Soft, tentative, she was nervous, but sure.

"What?"

"I love you." A little louder, her heart beat so fast, she could hardly hear her voice over the blood rushing in her ears. "I want it to be with you. "I want all my firsts to be with you. I want to watch cheesy porn with you. The kind you like. Where the girl chokes on the guy. So I wont be embarrassed when I do it with you."

EJ groaned. "Say it again, please."

"Which part?"

"All of it." EJ paused, waiting for something, "I love you."

"I love you." Sami's cheek blazed, and she bit her lip, but forced the next words out. "Now, touch yourself."

"What?!"

"It's too risky tonight. You can't come to me tonight. So let me do this for you." Her fingers skated down the front of her body.

She heard the rustling in the background. "You're incredible."

"I don't know what I'm doing." Sami confessed.

"Just having you on the other end of this phone willing to try."

"Close your eyes. Are they closed?"

EJ shook his head. "Yes."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Fuckkk." He gripped his erection with a tight fist, feeling the tingle already building low in his spine but not wanting this delicious torment to end already. He couldn't believe that Samantha was doing this with him, he would relive this night forever, he was sure of it.

"Imagine it's my hand, do-do you remember?" She slid her hand into her panties, not surprised to find them drenched.

"Oh yeah."

"B-but now I'm kissing down your stomach. I want to kiss you all over."

"I want that. More that anything." Squeezing his hand around the base, EJ couldn't even jack himself off properly, he was so close just from her tightly whispered words.

"Sometimes I lay in bed and wonder what you taste like. I want to go slow, but I'm sure I'll be all fast and stupid about it."

"Samantha," EJ groaned, spilling into his hand, all at once jerking hard and fast.

"Licking like a lollipop, isn't that what they say? I probably wont be able to get much in my mouth but I want to try. Swirl my tongue all over you. Lick you up and down. God, I am so wet right now."

"I-I want you t-to try. Fuck Samantha." EJ's eyes would have crossed if he hadn't had his eyes so tightly clenched, his hips rocking as he continued to pump his hips through the orgasm that showed no signs of slowing. He grunted, then panted a few times.

Her fingers circled the hard little nub nestled at the apex of her thighs, with hardly any effort at all, her legs stiffened and she circled the drain right along with him. "Mmmm." She cooed, rubbing hard, feeling the stress of the day leave her body with a rush that left her boneless on the floor.

"Did you cum?" Sami asked with an incredulous sort of wonder.

"Uh-huh." He smiled into the phone, looking down at the mess he'd made.

"Wow," she giggled. "Me too."

"That was awesome." EJ breathed into the phone.

"Sweet dreams EJ."

"You too, I love you."

"Love you."


	40. Chapter 40

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Forty ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"Ready or not." EJ pulled the door shut behind him as everyone piled into Lexie's truck.

"Here I come." Kristen piped in from the back seat, doing her best Lauren Hill impression. "You can't hide. Gonna Fiiiiind you and take it slowly."

"Have you ever even listened to The Fugees?" Lexie quirked her brow, lowering it almost immediately when it pulled on the irritated skin of her cheek.

EJ missed nothing, shooting her a side eye as he backed her Range Rover out of the DiMera garage. It had been decided that they'd all ride together to school for Lexie's first official full day back since the accident.

"Of course I have." Kristen scoffed, "they're like an institution."

"You need an institution." Chad grumbled.

"So do you, like a sex addicts institution." She sniped, stuffing her backpack between her feet.

"What's this?" Lexie spun around in the passenger seat, her eyebrows high, pressing her fingers to her cheek.

"Fuck you Kristen." Chad yanked his beanie from his head and threw it across Sami at her.

"No thanks." Kristin scrunched her face, shaking her head, enjoying the chaos she seemed to have caused. EJ's eyes met Sami's in the rearview. Her eyes told the story of the night before. _Do we need a sex addicts institution too? Do they give a group discount?_

"Chad?" Lexie led. "Do you have something you need to share?"

"Not particularly."

"Tony called this morning." EJ interjected, trying to derail the conversation.

"How is our oldest brother?" Lexie asked.

"Good, he sends his apologies that he wasn't able to get down while you were in the hospital." EJ frowned as he pulled onto the four lane.

"Nonsense, I'm fine. He's doing well at school though, right?"

"Yes, hoping to come home for break soon."

"That will be nice." Lexie smiled, she missed her oldest brother, if for no other reason, than it took some of the strain of being the oldest off from her when Tony was home. The silence stretched for about 5 seconds before Kristen reverted right back into the previous conversation.

"So Chad, where were you last night during the game?" Kristen teased.

"I was there."

"Really, where exactly, because I didn't see you?"

Chad groaned, banging his head off the window.

"What?!" Lexie's jaw dropped and she massaged the side of her cheek as EJ pulled out onto the street

"I didn't fuck her if that's what you're worried about."

"Well yeah, I am a little worried about that."

"Why?" Chad straightened, "I have condoms, she was down with it."

Sami's eyes met EJ's in the mirror again before he refocused on the road. Her cheeks were so hot she could barely stand it, this was so incredibly awkward.

"It matters because you're not ready, that's why it matters! You're not ready to have sex."

"I'll be the judge of that. Not you. Not anyone. No one decides what I am ready for but me, right?" Chad's leg bounced, bouncing the whole back seat and the tension inside the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Uncle Steffie set up a double date with me and Rafe, with EJ and Arianna Hernandez." Sami blurt, trying to break the silence.

"What?" Kristen snorted. "How come you get to date, you're not sixteen yet? We weren't allowed to date until we were sixteen!"

Sami shrugged, the pressure in her chest not at all abated now that she had confessed what had been on her mind since last night. It had niggled at her like a mosquito bite. She'd been able to forget it briefly while she and EJ had been on the phone together, but then it had come back worse than ever. She hadn't wanted to ruin the 'post phone sex' good mood with that devastating news, so she'd kept it to herself, but now… what were they going to do? EJ's eyes met hers and she wondered if she had made the right decision. The hazel in his eyes swirled hot. He looked angry, hurt and upset, all in one convoluted haze. Sami wanted to reassure him, she wanted him to reassure her. This was their worse possible scenario.

"I don't like Rafe." Chad shook his head, cutting into her thoughts. "Ari's alright, but Rafe, I don't trust him."

"Chad!" Lexie exclaimed.

"What?"

She waved in Sami's direction.

"Sorry Sami," Chad shrugged. "Just keeping it real here. The guy is a douchebag, besides the whole thing at Philip's party the other night. Why would you want to go out with him?"

"He's nice and he likes me." Sami hedged.

EJ snorted from the front seat. "And what if I don't want to double date with you?" He snagged her eyes again in the mirror, the hazel tinge, now a very murky and suspicious green. _Because I definitely don't want to double date with you. I want to date you. I want to do so much more than date you Samantha, but not with anyone else. Just you and me. Until forever._

"Aww, don't be like that." Kristen jumped in to defend her side, smacking EJ on the shoulder. "Just because we weren't allowed to, doesn't mean I begrudge Sami the right. Don't be a peckerhead!"

Lexie mirrored Kristen's look of irritation at EJ's dickishness.

"I didn't say I wouldn't." He grumbled, at Lexie's censure.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." Chad jumped into the conversation.

"And why not?" Kristen huffed. "Sami's pretty, she deserves to go out if she wants to."

"Not with that Neanderthal!" Chad trailed off when Sami turned to look at him. "Who is going to date..."

"Don't hold back, tell me how you really feel." Sami interrupted, her eyes flashing blue fire at him.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Really," Sami crossed her arms over her chest, twisting to glare at him. "And how exactly did you mean, 'not with that Neanderthal'? And Who is going to date…"

Chad sighed, shooting a 'help me', look up toward the front at EJ, who pretended he didn't see the S.O.S. and concentrated on the road. "Lexie are you sure you're ready to be going to school today?" He hooked a finger in the collar of his shirt and yanked a bit of breathing room in his neckline.

"No, don't pull that shit with me." Sami shot daggers from her crystalline blue eyes his way.

"Rut roh." Kristen giggled from the other side.

"Lexie just got out of the hospital Sami, I don't think it's shit that I'm concerned about her going back to school." Chad pulled his own glare out, dusted it off and leveled it in her direction.

"Really, you're gonna pull that on me?" Sami was ready to breathe fire. Lexie and EJ watched from the front seat, blinking in disbelief at the rapid detour the conversation had taken.

"Guys, let's take it down a notch." Lexie attempted to defuse the rapidly escalating situation, none of them had ever really seen Sami lose her temper before.

"Shut up!" Both Chad and Sami spat.

"Whoa." Kristen breathed, sitting back with her hands up in submission.

"What, I'm not allowed to be concerned that you're gonna go on a date with some jackass that I'm fairly certain slipped you a roofie? Slipped both of us a roofie if you want me to be honest."

"You're disgusting." Sami shifted in her seat, finally tearing her eyes from his, her heart hammering in her chest.

EJ's grip tightened on the steering wheel until he wondered if his knuckles would crack under the strain. Hearing Chad verbalize what he'd been thinking made him want to murder Rafe Hernandez. Slowly. Painfully. There was no way he would be able to sit across a table and share a meal with him without stabbing him with a salad fork. Ever.

"I'm disgusting? _I'm_ disgusting? You'd better buy a clue Sami. I can't believe that Father is even considering letting you go out with that assclown. He usually has much better judgment than that. And you need to get some before you become a statistic."

"Alright, that's enough." Kristen interjected.

"No, no it's fine, let him go. He obviously has something he needs to get off his chest." Sami pulled a face. "What's this really about Chad? You suddenly grow a set of balls because you've felt your first pair of tits?" Everyone in the car sucked in a breath. "That's it right? Melanie let you feel her boobs and you become some Yoda of teenage wisdom. Well fuck you, I neither want nor require your permission for anything. Got it? EJ pull over, I want to get out. I'd rather walk to school than be in here. It's none of your business who I date." Sami leaned up in between the seats, her cheeks flushed as she made her demand.

EJ's foot hovered over the brake, he was completely stymied over the fact that he was hard as a rock. Watching Sami put Chad in his place, even though he completely agreed with his little brother, had aroused him beyond belief. This girl was turning him inside out.

Lexie put her hand on his arm and gave a small shake of her head. "Sami, no. We're almost to school."

"I want out." Sami's voice was hard, her eyes flashing as she locked onto Lexie's pleading ones.

"I understand, but I want my family with me when I walk into school today."

Sami sighed, flinging herself back into the back seat, catching Chad's shoulder. She didn't apologize either.  
"You're playing dirty Lexie."

"I know." She nodded.

"Fine, whatever."

"So you'll stay?" Lexie asked, still turned to watch her closely.

"Yes, but I need your help with something." Sami tipped her head, making a split second decision.

"Of course, anything."

"I want to go on birth control." With confidence she didn't know she possessed, she met EJ's eyes in the mirror.

"Are you fucking insane?" Chad exploded.

"Why am I insane? You were the one who said that you thought Rafe was trying to drug me. If that's the case, I should be prepared right?" Even as she blustered on, the thought made her mildly nauseated, she didn't want to even give volume to these thoughts about Rafe, surely he would never… right? But being on birth control would mean that when she and EJ were ready, they'd be safe.

"Yes." Kristen said from her side. "I'll take you."

"Samantha?" EJ started from the front seat, her apparent rationale for wanting birth control making him homicidal. The top of his hit list, one unibrowed soon to be teammate.

Everyone had started to shout at one time. Expletives reverberating around the inside of the vehicle.

"Hey!" Kristen shouted, clapping her hands. "It's her body, her decision."

"Thank you." Sami dropped her chin, just as EJ pulled into the parking lot.

"Meet me in the nurse's office after school."

"This is a bad idea." Chad grabbed his backpack from by his feet.

"Again, I don't give a flying fuck what you think about my supposed bad ideas!" Sami huffed, then turned to look at Kristen. "The school nurse is going to give me birth control?"

"No, but we can get you an appointment with the school physician."

"What about sign-ups?" Chad gave one last ditch effort to stop what he considered was a runaway train.

"We'll still make sign-ups Octopussy." Kristen gave him a pouty smile. "Chin up buttercup, we'll grab you some condoms while we're there."

"Whatever." Chad rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're going along with this." He slammed his hand into the back of EJ's seat as he shouldered his door open.

"Her body. Her choice." Kristen reminded him as they all clambered out of the car.

EJ grabbed Chad's arm as they were getting out. "Just another thing you should be aware of. Philip didn't seem thrilled that you and Melanie were getting closer."

"Oh that's just great, just when he was starting to tolerate me." Chad's shoulders slumped down.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just… don't be a dick to Melanie, is all."

Chad's face clouded over as the brother's locked eyes. "I won't, I promise I won't. I really care about her."

"Then there won't be a problem."

"About this Sami and Rafe thing. I don't like it." Chad's jaw was tight, the muscles ticking wildly.

"Do you not think I will have this under control?" EJ lifted one brow to look down his nose at his brother.

"I don't trust him EJ, I really think he was going to hurt her at Phil's party." Chad's insistence pierced EJ's heart and made it impossible for him to be angry at him for taking the offensive with Samantha in the car and him just now.

"I would never let anything happen to Samantha." EJ vowed.

"Maybe I can ask Father if Melanie and I could go too, make it a triple date?" Chad offered. "I just have a bad feeling."

EJ nodded, "I don't think that's such a good idea. I'd say you're gonna have to do some pretty big groveling with Samantha, by the looks of it." _Normally, I'd say the more the merrier, distract that fuck, so I don't have to look at him so much. An extra eye on Samantha wouldn't hurt either. But I want to get her alone._

"I know, I will. She's signing up for track after school today. I have baseball sign ups, so maybe after that she and I can sit down and talk. I will apologize. Try and get her to understand where I was coming from."

"Good idea." EJ clapped him on the shoulder. _And I have soccer sign ups, where I'll be with Rafe. Maybe I can figure out how to kill him on the soccer field and make it look like an accident._

"Come on!" Kristen called from up near the front door. "Let's go, it's cold out here!"

The boys grabbed their bags and hustled to catch up to where the girls were waiting for them. As per the usual, as soon as they opened the front door, all conversation stopped, then surged revolving about all things DiMera.


	41. Chapter 41

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Forty One ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"This has been the longest day of my life." Sami lamented as Kristen hooked her arm into her elbow and they made their way toward Nurse Bing's office.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kristen's arm went taut and her jaw hardened even though to the outside world she still had the sweetness and light thing going on. "Who do I need to maim and dismember?"

Sami giggled. "Your brother."

"Ah, young Chadwick. He - He's stupid, you can't blame him. He hasn't grown into his hormones yet. Besides, he's just looking out for you."

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" Sami stopped in the middle of the hallway, yelping when Kristen jerked her arm, dragging her arm so that she continued the trek toward the nurse's office.

"I _am_ on your side." Kristen held firm. "That's why I'm here. Listen Sami, just keeping it real here. I'm not sure I trust Rafe either after hearing what Chad had to say. But if you want to date him fine, do it. EJ is going to be there, so it will be fine. I'm proud of you for being proactive with your health though. But we've gotta haul ass if we want to get to sign ups, so stop dragging your feet and let's get this done already."

"Right. Sorry."

"Wait. Whoa." Kristen stopped short, pulling Sami over into a deserted section of hallway. She stepped in front of her younger pseudo sibling and locked onto her eyes. Blue warred with blue, compassion mingled with fright. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to you know. I'm not going to say anything. Your street cred will be secure."

"No, I _want_ to do this." Sami was quick to assure her.

Kristen blinked at her, a little thrown by her forthright answer. "Wow. Rafe, huh?"

"No, I mean…" Sami's cheeks grew warm at her blunder.

"You know what?" Kristen put her hands up, giving a quick shake of her head. "None of my business. Your body, your choice. Good for you. Let's go, time's a 'wastin'."

"Kristen!" Sami called, as Kristen had taken a few steps down the hallway, her blonde hair swishing down her back. She turned and looked over her shoulder, eyebrows up with a curious expression in place. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweet cheeks, now let's go. Not all of us run like Forrest, and I don't feel like taking a lap of the softball field after signing my life away, so let's get you squared."

Sami grinned, Kristen often called her Forrest and they'd watched her favorite movie a couple of times now. She had to admit, the nickname fit.

They hauled ass to the nurse's office and Sami breathed a sigh of relief when there didn't appear to be any other students waiting inside. Stepping inside, Nurse Bing was talking to the Lexie's doctor so they waited in the antechamber.

"Sami, Kristen, what can I do for you?" She smiled.

"I'm just gonna wait outside," Kristen jerked her thumb toward the door.

Sami felt her stomach float up in the direction of her neck and then bottom out toward her feet. She didn't want to be a baby, but she'd kind of been hoping that Kristen would stay with her for moral support, if nothing else. _DiMera strength, right?_ "I was hoping you could get me an appointment with the school physician." Sami was impressed with how strong her voice sounded, _where did that come from?_

The man next to Nurse Bing smiled and held out his hand. "Well, that's a coincidence. I'm Doctor Jonas, I'm the school physician of record for Salem High, amongst other things. I'm here to sign off on school physicals. Today being the first day of spring season. What can I do for you?"

 _Jesus fucking Christ, kill me now!_ "Heh, right." Sami debated just turning around and making her way to the gym.

"Sami?" The pretty young nurse waited, sensing her unease. "Everything ok? Here's her chart Dr. Jonas." She handed the doctor a thin manila folder that Sami assumed had her pertinent medical information in it.

 _You can do this. EJ is worth this. WE are worth this._ "This is confidential right?" Sami asked, scouting her eyes around the nurse's office, ensuring their privacy.

Daniel nodded, scanning the paperwork inside, careful to maintain a neutral and professional mask.

"Two reasons. The first is I want to sign up for track. But the second is, I don't have a doctor. And I'd like to get put on birth control. I was told you'd be able to help me with that."

"I see." Daniel remembered meeting Sami a couple previously while treating her sister in the emergency department at University Hospital.

"Can you write me a prescription?" Sami maintained eye contact with Dr Jonas the whole time, even though she wanted to look anywhere else.

"It's a little more complicated than that. Do you want to come in and sit down?"

"Not really." Sami frowned. "Why can't you just write me a script? I want to get to track practice, I don't want to be late. Kristen's waiting for me." She gestured to the door behind her.

"Well, we need to do a physical. Come in, let's talk. It won't take long. I promise."

"A physical?" Sami's lunch lodged up in the level of her voice box and she was certain it was going to plaster the floor.

"I'll be with you the whole time." Nurse Bing assured her.

"Um… ok." Sami fidgeted.

"We're just going to do a brief history first." Daniel gave a pointed look at the nurse, "could you go grab a gown, she'll need to give us a urine specimen too. And a bag."

"Sure." Nurse Bing smiled, ushering Sami and Daniel to her private office, before trotting off to a different corner of the office.

Daniel and Sami sat down at a pair of chairs, he waited for her to look up at him before he spoke again, running his finger down a sheet of paper from her chart.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"That's fine."

"Are you sexually active?"

"No."

"Have you ever been sexually active?"

"No. That's why I want to be on the pill."

"Well Sami, there are more options than just the pill. There's the shot, which only needs to be administered every three months. There's the birth control ring. Which is a weekly insert. There's an IUD. There's Implanon, which is a device that is implanted in your arm."

Sami's head spun a little with the overload of contraceptive information. Daniel watched as her eyes glazed over a little. He patted her arm. "It's ok."

She shook her head. "I just. I want to be safe."

He smiled. "I commend you for coming in before you take that step. A few more questions, that ok?"

Sami nodded, a little paler than before.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good. Do you take any medication on a regular basis?"

"No."

"Do you think you would remember to take a pill every day?"

Sami thought for a minute, then shrugged. "I don't see why I wouldn't."

"Some patients, set a reminder on their phone."

"Oh that's a good idea." She nodded.

"Not that I am trying to steer you in any direction." He smiled. "Except that I will tell you I do not think at your age, with your sexual history, or lack thereof, that an IUD is not a suitable fit. It would be a painful procedure for you to have inserted, although it does have the highest pregnancy prevention rate. There are other options that are almost equally comparable."

"Okay." Sami's color was almost completely washed out at this point.

"Depo Provera or medroxyprogesterone, is an injectable birth control that you get once every 3 months. Some girls like that you don't have to remember to take a pill every day. However, I do have to warn you, that some young ladies, do have the unfortunate side effect of breakthrough bleeding."

"Breakthrough bleeding?"

"Yes, spotting or having a light period."

"How often?" Spots of color bloomed on Sami's cheeks.

"Until it's time for another injection." Daniel's shoulders shrugged up toward his ears.

Sami's eyes widened until you could see the whites all the way around the blue irises. "Yeah. No to that."

"It doesn't happen to everyone. In fact, not many, I see it with patients that have other medical issues."

"I'd rather not take the chance."

"What about the ring?"

"No." Sami scrunched her nose.

"You know you need to use condoms each and every time you have intercourse."

"Yes." Sami's face sobered.

"What are your thoughts?" Daniel asked her.

"I still think the pill sounds the best."

"I would agree." Daniel nodded. "Let's see if Nurse Bing has finished getting the gown and things around. Do you think you could give me a urine sample?"

"Yes. Ok, I just need do a quick exam, with her present, if that's ok?"

"Yes. That's fine." Sami nodded.

"Then I'll write you a prescription as long as everything checks out. Four refills. Call my office when you're ready for more. Let me know how you're doing. Remember what I said. Condoms every time."

"Thank you Dr. Jonas." Sami exhaled.

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to do this last part, including a pelvic exam." He frowned. "Sorry."

Ten minutes later, Sami walked out of the nurses office, stuffing a little paper bag into her back pack with a little prescription in her front pocket. She also had her signed off physical proclaiming her fit for track. All in all a complete win for fifteen minutes of her time.

"So, how'd it go?" Kristen pounced.

"I was violated." Sami snickered.

"I know. I'm sorry about that." Kristen giggled. "It was like that when I went too."

"You're on the pill?" Sami's jaw dropped.

"Nah, I just wanted you to feel better." Kristen winked, pushing Sami with her arm into the wall.

"Did you wait out here the whole time?" Sami caught herself with her palms on the painted cinder blocks as Kristen took off at a jog.

"No, I went and signed my name in blood, promised my first born, you know, the usual."

Sami's eyes went wide. "Maybe I don't want any part of Salem High sports."

Kristen giggled as she stopped in the middle of the hall, waiting for Sami. "It's just softball, you're on track. It's even worse for you. There's like five mile naked runs through the thorned hills, devil worship and braiding each other's hair and evil, evil stuff." She gave a faux full body shiver.

"Oh, just that, that's nothing." Sami waved her arm. "I thought it was going to be hard." Sami winked as she elbowed her sister and streaked past her toward the gym door. "Later sissy."

"Bye, have fun sweating."

"You have fun with balls flying at your face!" Sami mocked, touching her fingertips to the end of her nose, her mouth a perfect O shape.

Kristen threw her head back, laughing hysterically. "Oh my God, you did not. Oh my sweet baby Jesus. You did. That was…" She wheezed, putting her hand on the wall to hold herself up.

Sami giggled, tears squeezing out of the corners of her eyes.

"That was awesome." Kristen held her hand up for Sami's high five. "Epic. Totally epic. Whew." She dropped her hands to her hips as she fought to catch her breath.

Sami dropped into a curtsy. "Thank you."

"We'll train you yet, Sami Brady. Good work. Alright, I better haul ass. Find us after you get done with the whole running of a marathon thing." She ran her thumbs under her eyes looking for traces of her mascara and took off toward the softball field.

Walking into the gym was a little disconcerting. Luckily, they hadn't started anything yet. Ninth and tenth grade students, or the Junior Varsity track squad hopefuls, were milling around stretching. Sami had thought ahead after her physical and already changed into a black tank and pair of running leggings.

"Ok." A whistle blew on the other side. "Girls over here. We're going to make this real simple. We're going to do some drills."

The next ninety minutes passed in a flurry of sprints, relays and field events. A pair of coaches stood with clipboards making notes while watching the girls run through a variety of different exercises to see what their best fit was. Sami's muscles ached, in an amazingly good way. Afterward, she stretched her hamstrings, a smile teasing her cheeks.

"Hey, Sami, right?" a small sprite of a girl plopped down next to her, folding over and almost pressing her chin to her knee. "You were amazing on the sixteen hundred!"

A flare of pride flashed in her chest. Sami sat down cautiously, she normally did an array of standing stretches first, ITB, calf raises, hip flexors. But it was such a novelty for her to feel singled out and praised that she mimicked the rail thin wisp of a girl.

"No seriously, amazing. You'll be first picked for sure. I hope to be on your relay team."

"Sami? You ready to go?" Chad called from the door to the gym. He and EJ were waiting for her. The smile she'd been wearing at having someone tell her that they were hoping to be on a team with her, dissipated at seeing Chad. She was still super pissed from that morning.

"I like to run." Sami shrugged, pressing her legs together and reaching past her toes, finishing her stretch.

"Obviously! You're really good. Maybe you could give me some pointers some time."

"Sure. I mean, I'm not that good, but if you want. I guess." Sami stood up, brushing off the back of her pants and the other girl did the same.

"Yeah, I'd really appreciate it!"

"Ok. Thanks, it was nice to meet you."

"You too. And thank you! Abby, my name, I mean. It's Abby."


	42. Chapter 42

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Written by: Karen**

"I guess I'll see you at practice if we make the team," Sami stated, anything to mark off a bit more time until she had to face Chad again. It had been difficult to be in classes with him all day with not speaking to him, but he had really made her upset this morning on the ride to school.

Abby smiled, "I'm sure you're going to make it. Hopefully I will too."

Sami gave her a smile in parting and turned to go to the gym, resolving in her mind to apologize to Chad for her outburst this morning before school began. She didn't think she could stand another day at school without talking to him.

She started to feel guilty over her reaction to his comments about Rafe. While she wasn't completely convinced Rafe would have tried something as despicable as what Chad thought he might have done to her, she had to admit Chad had been nice to her ever since she had moved into the mansion. Never once had she heard him complain about having her in all of his classes or letting her tag along with him until she had been comfortable enough to make friends on her own.

She walked in the gym and had to narrow her eyes slightly to adjust to the indoor lighting after being outdoors for the junior varsity track team tryouts. The first person who garnered her attention, of course, was EJ. She wished she could just go up and hug him, but it wouldn't be appropriate behavior for her to exhibit.

She didn't want to feel hopeless about their situation, but when would the time come when they didn't have to hide their feelings for one another? She inwardly sighed; she just needed to be patient, which was trait she didn't excel in at all.

Instead of heading straight to EJ, she purposely strode toward Chad. She guessed an, " _I'm sorry"_ would suffice and that is what she would lead off with to begin their conversation. Although as soon as she got within speaking distance with him, he was the first to extend the proverbial olive branch in her direction, as he held out his hand for her to grasp.

"I'm sorry sis," Chad proclaimed after Sami took his hand within hers.

"Me too Chad," Sami replied honestly. "Today sucked not being able to talk to you."

"Same here, I guess I should have kept my opinions to myself. It is your life…" His voice trailed off as he struggled not to say anything else bad about Rafe. He just didn't trust the guy, but maybe he needed to cut him some slack if Sami was interested in him.

"It's okay; we all have a right to voice our objections when we feel strongly about them. I was in a bad mood this morning and I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Chad asked hopefully, "Friends again?"

Sami nodded "Always little brother."

"Hey, I'm the same age as you."

"Nope, my birthday is before yours. I'll be sixteen the first day of April."

"You know what that makes you then," Chad grinned as he began to speak out once more, but Sami shut him down before he could get it out.

"I'm no fool," Sami commented as EJ came up behind her. It was uncanny how she could sense when he was near her.

"You've got that right," EJ agreed with Sami as Chad rolled his eyes over EJ instantly siding with Sami instead of him.

"Did you realize our little sister's birthday is April first?"

"Then that makes her older than you. You won't turn sixteen until the end of May."

Sami pointed at Chad, "See I told you little brother. Face it I'm older than you."

"Only by six weeks," Chad replied as his attention suddenly shifted as he saw Melanie enter the gym. "I'll let that slide for the moment, right now there is this gorgeous red-head that I need to go see."

"The girls haven't finished with softball yet, so let's meet back up in about thirty minutes."

Chad patted EJ's shoulder in passing, as he smiled, "Make it forty-five minutes."

EJ looked to see Melanie approaching and completely understood. "Gotcha, forty-five minutes, but no longer since you know how cranky Kristen becomes when she wants to leave."

"Yeah, no prob…"they could hear Chad mutter as he left them alone.

EJ grinned at Sami and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Now what could we possibly do for forty-five minutes?"

Sami's eyes lit up as she started to follow EJ out of the gym. Maybe she'd get that hug after all along with a few more things too.

Knox was in a foul mood. He honestly didn't even know why he had bothered to come to spring signups. Before he had been dismissed from the hospital the doctor had told him in no uncertain terms he wouldn't be able to compete in any contact sports. Forget soccer and that pretty much scratched baseball because he doubted he'd be able to bat correctly with his broken left wrist.

He knew he wouldn't, but he hated suddenly having limitations placed upon him. He was one to be sick, never mind being incapacitated for the first time in his life to the point where he couldn't participate in any sport he wanted to attempt.

It could be worse, he reminded himself, a lot worse. His thoughts instantly turned to Lexie thinking she had been hurt by his careless actions. He didn't stop to consider the wreck had not been his fault because in his mind, he was the one at fault.

He should have known better than to try to convince Lexie they had a shot at some kind of relationship. Hell, he should have been grateful to be her friend, but no, he'd been determined to make her his own.

He'd wanted her and he had finally decided to go after her and look what happened. He'd almost gotten her killed. The scene of their car crash replayed over and over in his mind. He could still hear her screams resounding in his ears almost as clearly as the day they had been involved in the car accident.

Thank goodness he hadn't gone back to his classes today. He hadn't wanted to see Lexie who was in almost every one of his freaking classes. How could he face her again?

Well he wouldn't subject her to anymore of his amorous advances. No, that ship was sailing the hell away from port. Lexie deserved so much more than he was capable of providing for her.

Somehow he had to stop thinking about her. He needed to get his mind on other things instead, thus the decision he might could participate in track. He could run distance without any problem and it could be a good challenge for him to try something new for a change.

It never crossed his mind that he wouldn't make the team even without ever being on the track team during his years of high school sports. It wasn't conceit on his part either; he'd just been blessed with incredible athletic ability. All the coaches in the athletic department of Salem High had always clamored for him to be on their teams.

He deemed this time would be no different even if everyone had already left track tryouts. Why as soon as Coach Allen saw him approach he almost dropped his clipboard in an effort to speak to him.

Knox had put a grin on his face as he asked, "Hey coach. Is it too late for me to throw my hat into the ring for track?"

Coach Allen felt like he had won the lottery, Knox Preston was the best athlete in school. Suddenly he had visions of his track team winning a state title. He tried his best to sound gruff as he ordered him, "Let me see if you can run."

The cast might slow him down somewhat but Knox would overcome that obstacle with ease. He ran for a few minutes and before he was close to reaching the spot where Coach Allen was standing, he knew he had made the team.

He got the specifics from Coach Allen and turned to go, and then he stopped his progression. On the sidelines he saw the one girl at this high school he needed to avoid at all costs.

 _Alexandra DiMera._

"Where are we going?" Sami asked her voice almost in a whisper as she continued to follow EJ as he led her away from the crowds of departing teenagers now that almost all of the tryouts seemed to be over for the day.

EJ looked back at her with a glint in his eye, knowing one place they could go to try and find a few minutes alone. All the teachers beyond the coaches had left school for the day so EJ could sneak Sami back into the school since the doors wouldn't be locked for the night yet with spring tryouts occurring on campus.

EJ went to a side door of one of the academic buildings and he opened it. He peered down the completely deserted hallway, convinced no one but the janitorial crew would be working now. He extended a hand to Sami which she gladly took as he led her to one of the choral rooms.

They walked in together, cautiously looking around the room and when they had determined no one was around; EJ immediately pulled her into his arms. Before either one of them could say a word EJ leaned down to gently kiss Sami.

When Sami began to press up closer to EJ right before he ended the kiss he told her, "I've wanted to kiss you all day long."

Sami smiled, "I wanted to kiss you last night, but I knew we couldn't. Plus the memory of Arianna trying to lip lock with you was fresh on my mind too."

"I told you I didn't want to kiss her, she took me by surprise. Kind of like how you did this morning in the car."

"Are you referring to me going off on Chad?"

"You got me all hot and bothered even if I didn't agree with you because I'm with Chad; I don't trust Rafe Hernandez…"

"EJ, I don't want us to argue…"

"Me either, but seriously you us want to double date with Rafe and Arianna?"

"I want to date you, but at the moment that isn't possible and Rafe asked Stefano if he could go out with me. I couldn't object without raising suspicion over why I didn't want to go out with him."

EJ kept his arms around Sami's waist, "I want to date you too, not Arianna, but I do have a plan if we have to go out on a double date."

"What is your plan?"

"I'll drive, so we pick them up, maybe go to the movies where we won't have to talk much to them during the movie. I'll have Arianna on one side, you on the other and Rafe sitting on your other side."

Sami caught on quickly, "That way, we can sit beside one another even if we can't hold hands during the movie."

"Precisely, and then I'll tell them you have to be home by a certain time since you have a curfew; we can drop them back off at their home first. Afterwards we can go parking before we have to return home."

"Which will allow us for some much needed alone time…."

"Exactly," EJ went in for another kiss, but Sami held her hands against his chest preventing him from completing his objective.

"I went to see the doctor," Sami stated as she looked into EJ's eyes. "I got a prescription for birth control pills and Dr. Jonas gave me some condoms, which will be for you."

EJ nodded his head, "Are you sure you want to go on birth control pills?"

"Yes, because one day hopefully we will…"

"You really want to take that step with me?"

"Only you," Sami confirmed solemnly. "That is if you want to have sex with me."

"I want that more than anything, but like you said, I only want to be with you. I don't want to be with anyone else, just you."

"Well then we are taking the right precautions where we will be ready whenever we take that next step in our relationship."

EJ kissed her forehead before looking back down at her, "I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready to do."

"You aren't, I just needed to have this taken care of before we got so carried away that we didn't think about birth control."

"I love you Samantha."

"I love you too," Sami replied. "So now that we have a game plan about the double date, are you ok with it? I know I took you completely by surprise this morning in the car."

"At least this way I can ensure Rafe won't be able to put the moves on you…"

"And Arianna can't put her paws on you either. Do we have time for another kiss before we have to be back at the gym?"

EJ got out his cell phone and looked at the time, "We have a few minutes to spare."

Sami linked her arms around EJ's neck, "Then you better make those precious minutes count Mr. DiMera."

"I like the sound of that," EJ slid one of his hands lower to cup her ass so that he could pull her even closer to him and then he began to kiss her once more.


	43. Chapter 43

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Forty Three ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"Hey Preston!" Coach Allen called.

 _Thank fuck._ Knox thought, turning too fast. The sky around him did a fuzzy dip and pitch and he threw his bad arm out, sucking air in through his clenched teeth. "Coach?" even his own voice sounded distant and far away. Almost muffled through yards of cotton. _Too much. Too soon. I'm about to ass out, right here in front of God and everybody. Shit._

Lexie stepped into his side, wrapping her arm around his waist. Without a word, she gave him support. Her slim hand grasped his hip, holding him up. He felt the heat from her body leeching into his sweat drenched and wind chilled skin. He fought down the urge to turn his face into her hair and just inhale. Instead, he lifted one side of his lip into a sneer and side shuffled away, acting as if she had some horrific contagious disease. Operation distance himself from all things Lexie DiMera had officially commenced. "What the f…"

Hurt bloomed in her eyes, but she tamped it down. "You ok?"

"Consider this your official notification." Coach Allen extended his hand, vigorously pumping Knox's right hand.

"Notification?" Knox tipped his head, looking down at where the middle aged man gripped him tightly.

"Tomorrow the rosters will be posted, but welcome to the Varsity track team, Son." The casual endearment rattled him, the sweet smell of Lexie's hair products gutted him. The throbbing ache in his wrist compounded his already dark mood and he forced the corners of his lips up into what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Thank you, sir." Knox dropped his hand, choosing to take a couple of steps toward the center where all of the equipment had been piled, not that he could assist with cleanup or anything, but it was further away from Lexie and he needed distance. From everything. From her sweet scent, to the deceptively soft yet strong hold of her body as she had held him up when he thought he was going ass over tea-cup. Now, he had a new coach that called him 'Son' and seemed more excited to see him than his own father, whom he still hadn't heard from after almost dying in a car wreck days beforehand. He needed distance or a damn good distraction. Right now.

Knox blinked back in as the Coach's voice droned on. "We'll just need your physical signed off. I see your wrist is in a cast, how long will you be in that for? You're not going to cut out on me half way through the season, are you?" The man's blue eyes were sharp and calculating, he wanted a State Championship pinnie up on the gym wall and Knox Preston with his long legs and agile physical grace, not to mention his spectacular reputation as a stellar athlete, was his own personal golden goose.

Offended, Knox scoffed. "No Sir, you have my word. 4 weeks for the cast, minimum. I just am not allowed to compete in contact sports."

"Excellent. Great news." The look on Knox's face must have alerted the Coach to his blunder because he practically stumbled over himself to correct himself. "I mean - that's not what I meant. Obviously, I don't want you to. Uh, what…" He sighed, clutching the clipboard to his chest, before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"It's ok," Knox gave a tight shake of his head. "I understand."

"Great. Marvelous news. Practice starts at 330 tomorrow. Cleats, you can wear metal spikes if you want. We will practice outside on the track, weather permitting. So dress accordingly. Water bottle. Make sure you bring your physical paperwork."

 _Oh God. Don't leave me here with her! Distraction. If you're not giving me distance, I need a distraction. Help!_ Knox's palms started to sweat. He could feel Lexie still right behind him. The very air vibrated with her presence as if the molecules between them with super charged or something. The prickly sensation raced down the back of his neck waking up all of the nerves along the way. "Right. Um, do we have practice everyday?" Stalling for time, he knew the answer to that question already. _I sound like a complete newb._

Coach straightened from where he had been picking up the orange cones to glance at Knox with narrowed eyes and a curious expression. "Yes. Track is just like every other Varsity Sport. We have daily practices. I'll hand out schedules tomorrow. Did you mean morning practices? Because yes, some days we will have morning runs. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Of course, yes I'm fine. That was what I meant, I didn't phrase it right, sorry." Knox assured him. "Can I help?"

"No. I think you're good. Besides. It looks like someone's waiting very patiently to talk to you." Coach smiled with a deliberate elevation of his eyebrows, obviously having drawn the wrong conclusion about him and Lexie. Or the right implication, just the at the wrong damn time. Knox wished with everything in him that this could have been a week ago even, things would have been so different, even if it was just a week earlier.

Knox chose to ignore the Coach's implication. "Actually do you want to just come with me to Nurse Bing's office? I heard the School Doc was here today. Maybe we could just get me signed off and then you'd have my physical papers and everything and we wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow?"

"Nah, that's ok. You're a trustworthy sort. I think you're good for it." The man gave a pointed flex of his neck around Knox gesturing to where he was certain Lexie was patiently waiting for him to finish.

"Ok, well if we're finished here. I guess I will run and see if the school doc is still around. I have a hot date with a couple of honeys in a bit here. You know how it is, right Coach? Girls can't get enough of a wounded warrior. They just want to coddle and heal me." Knox forced a laugh.

The other man, to his credit, did a fairly decent job of covering his shock at Knox's bold faced lie. His eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before he waved Knox off with a mumbled, "have fun, be safe and see you at practice tomorrow."

Knox turned, thinking he was mentally prepared for the sucker punch that he was certain locking eyes with Lexie was going to deliver. He was dead wrong. "So you can't even be bothered to let me know you're out of the hospital, but you can go out on a date with other girls. Girls plural?"

"Well if it isn't the Grand Ice Queen herself, descending from on high to grace the peasants with the gift of your presence." Knox gave a mocking little bow, wincing when the blood pounded behind the stitches in his head.

She didn't miss the wince and stepped closer, reaching her hand out to graze the rough side of his stubbled jaw. "Are you alright?" The compassion dripped from her words and he felt each drop like acid burning his soul. _Karma is a bitch, this is my punishment._

"Don't." Knox hissed, blocking her touch.

"Don't what?" she dropped her hand to her side, the look on her face letting him know that his statement to his new coach had been effective.

"Just don't. I'm fine. Really. Was there something you needed, Lexie? Because I've got a lot to do."

"I heard." Her eyes sharpened, molten fire dancing in the depths of her eyes. Knox saw it and wanted desperately to be singed by the flames.

"What can I say?" Knox lifted his shoulder in his trademark cavalier manner. "Chicks dig scars." He forced himself to wink with a crude leer. A vague wave of nausea hit him like a freight train, he needed to get away from her.

"But, I thought…"

Knox made a split second decision, crossed his fingers and interrupted her. "Listen, I _heard_ we were together in the accident. I'm really sorry about that. I hope you're ok. I see the," he pointed to his own cheek, unable to say the word scratch, because to him, it signified so much more, "on your cheek. I know your family is loaded. But, I hope you'll let me pay for any surgery or whatever if you need to pay for your face."

Lexie sucked in a breath, then pulled her hand back and slapped him so hard his head snapped to the side. "To pay for my face? You're a real piece of work."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You think I'm so vain I couldn't deal with a simple little scratch? Really? Come on Knox, I can't wait to hear this. How did you mean it?" She banded her arms under her breasts and Knox tried to keep his attention on her eyes. Tried and failed, but the point is that he tried, right?

"What I meant was that, from what I've been told, I was the driver. Therefore, I'm at fault. Ergo, I should be the one who pays to fix your face. I didn't mean you were vain. I just meant that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Lexie's brow furrowed deep. Her palm stung from the impact with Knox's cheek. Her eyes tingled and burned with the tears she refused to shed. "From what you were told? What do you mean?" She paused for a moment. "Are you telling me that you don't remember?" An actual knife twisting in her heart would hurt less at this point she deduced.

 _What's one more lie at this point?_ "I don't remember anything until I woke up the next morning. Yesterday? The day before, whatever day it was. It's all kind of a blur."

Lexie had one hell of a poker face because although he sensed there was a lot she wanted to say, she stuck with a simple. "I see."

"So yeah. Are you ok otherwise?" _As much as he was completely conflicted and wanted to get away from her, he was equally compelled to stay sucked into her gravity for just a little bit longer._

"I'm fine." Lexie chewed the fleshy part of the inside of her lip. There was something very off about this entire conversation, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Alright, well let me know how much I will owe you. Again, I'm sorry for everything. I've got to get going. Places to see. People to do." Knox smirked, then nodded in a weird sort of farewell and stroke off toward the parking lot, his mission to get his physical clearance completely forgotten. He had a bitch of a headache and needed to lie down. Talking to Lexie had taken every ounce of energy he possessed.

Lexie watched him go, drinking in the sight of Knox from the backside. She smiled to herself, although the giddy happiness seemed almost fleeting as the memory of him telling his Coach that he had a date in a short while with other girls. Girls, as in more than one. Her stomach felt like she'd swallowed battery acid and then ridden a roller coaster. _He had no memory of their breakfast together. Or of them kissing against his kitchen door. Or of her making a complete ass of herself crying and begging him to wake up in his car after the crash. Maybe this was for the best after all. But if that was the case, why did her chest hurt so much and why did she want to follow and ask him to take her to dinner instead?_

~*~*~

Sami stood up on tiptoe, running her tongue along the seam of EJ's lip. Shy, coaxing him, with a teasing caress; but at the same time, she was thoroughly owning him. The groan he made vibrated his chest, against her breasts, her nipples tingled and she didn't think they could get any harder. She groaned back, pressing her lips hard against his mouth.

"EJ…" she moaned into him.

"God Samantha," EJ panted against her lips. "I want you." He kneaded the cheeks of her ass with both hands as he dragged his forehead back and forth against hers. Lifting her up against him with rhythmic thrusts, they were rapidly running out of time.

"Me too." She arched higher up on her toes, using her arms around the back of his neck, trying to pull him down, to bring him in to her.

"We can't, we've got to get going. Someone will notice we're gone."

"Two more minutes." She nipped at his lower lip, holding it between her teeth and racing her tongue along the area she held hostage. Unwinding her hand from behind his neck, she weaseled it between their bodies. Fast as lightning, she streaked her hand down the flat of his abdomen, rushing to get into the waistband of his shorts.

"No! Definitely not." EJ pulled his head back, hissing as her teeth scraped his lip. "Samantha, I can't go out there with a tent in my shorts."

"So let me get you off." Sami offered, a lustful haze darkening her blue eyes. "Remember our snapchat. Then our phone sex…"

"Is this a rhetorical question? I 'remembered' that conversation this morning when I woke up actually." EJ ran his tongue along his lower lip, just to make sure she hadn't drawn blood. Not that it would have mattered if she had, the thought sent a fresh supply of blood flow south of his waist.

Sami sucked in a breath, the visual imagery of him jerking off making her ache, her panties taking another gush of her arousal. She sent up a small thanks what ever patron saint that had encouraged her to put on black running gear and hoped it wouldn't be as noticeable.

"Let's get to the pharmacy." EJ pulled her back into his arms, pressing a hot open mouthed kiss just below her ear.

Sami's knees buckled for a second, black and white dots bursting behind her eyelids while her pulse thundered between her legs in a frantic cadence. "EJ."

"We've got to go."

"Tease." She whined, pulling back and adjusting her tank top.

EJ gestured down at the massive bulge in his shorts. "I could say the same to you."

"I'll go first." Sami said, sticking her head out the door. Assuring there was no one coming, she waved him out and they walked to Lexie's car with no one being any wiser that they'd just indulged in a hot and heavy kissing session right inside the school.

~*~*~

"So how did everything go today? Alexandra, your first full day back went ok?" Stefano waited until everyone was seated at the dinner table.

Lexie nodded, not trusting herself to talk about her run-in with Knox after school.

"Everyone get on their teams alright then?"

Vague murmurings circled the table as everyone recounted their individual day's experiences at tryouts.

"Well Father, we wont know officially until tomorrow." EJ looked at the head of the table and then across the table at Samantha.

"Hmmm. Well that could be a beneficial, I suppose." Stefano took a bite of the roasted potatoes and chewed thoughtfully.

"Beneficial? What's going on Daddy?" Kristen asked, snagging a roll from the bread basket in the center of the table.

All eyes were drawn to the man of the house, he looked up while he was cutting his pork tenderloin to find five pairs of teenager eyes in various states of distress watching him. "Oh children, relax, it's nothing bad. In fact, I should think you'll all be very pleased actually. Pack your bags. On Sunday, we're leaving for Spring Break."

"What! Really! Are you serious?!" Kristen jumped out of her chair and bolted to the head of the table, wrapping her arms around her father peppering his face with kisses.

"Leaving?" Sami shook her head not really understanding what was going on.

"We haven't done this in a couple of years, but I think we should return to tradition. We always used to go away for Spring Break. Go down to DiMera Isle, soak up some sunshine."

"DiMera Isle?" Sami's eyes were huge. She knew that Uncle Steffie was rich, but to own his own island? Damn.

"Well that's what we call it. It's not officially it's name, but it may as well be, I own seventy percent of the property on the island. It's one of the smaller islands in the Bahamas. I figure with everything that has happened to all of us this year, we all could use a break, so we're going for Spring Break this year. We leave Sunday morning." Stefano smiled, happily absorbing Kristen's affection, watching both Lexie and Sami's expressions.

"But what about practice?" Sami's anxiety kicked in, maybe she shouldn't have even signed up for a sport.

"It will be fine Sami." Lexie patted her hand. "You'll see, Father will talk to the coach, you'll document your runs. It's really no big deal, lots of kids go away for Spring Break."

"Shopping!" Kristen's entire face lit up as she returned to sit back down next to Sami. "Daddy, we have to take Sami shopping! She will need a bikini and shorts and tank tops and sundresses. You know, warm weather clothes!"

Sami's eyes met EJ's over the table, the flash that surged in his eyes at Kristen's mention of a bikini had almost made her giggle. Spring break sounded perfect.


	44. Chapter 44

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Written by: Karen**

The news of going to DiMera Isle for Spring Break had Kristen bubbling over with excitement, "Lexie won't it be fun to take Sami shopping for beachwear?"

Lexie nodded tiredly, at the moment going shopping wasn't ranking at the top of her things to do list. At the moment her thoughts were consumed by one person, Knox Preston. She needed to figure out what was going on with Knox. Surely he couldn't have lost all his memories of what happened between them that morning at this house before the wreck occurred.

What about the night before the wreck? When Knox had confronted her at Philip's party he had told her things she had wanted to believe were true even if she had fought against giving into her feelings for him that night.

 _"_ _I know what you do with those girls who are just friends with you," Lexie pointed a finger at his chest, hoping he would take a step back since he was in her personal space, but of course that jackass wouldn't take the hint. Why did he have to look so hot and dangerous all at the same time?_

 _Knox actually dared to laugh at her, "Alexandria DiMera, surely you don't believe all those nasty rumors about me."_

 _"_ _They are not rumors if they are true," Lexie countered back jauntily. "I know all about your friends with benefits plan."_

 _"_ _Oh you do, do you? That's just a bunch of bullshit people make up about me. Can't you see the real me Lexie?" Knox moved in even closer to her…_

Had she actually seen glimpses of the real Knox Preston or was it just all in her mind? After the way Knox had acted toward her this afternoon at the track, she wasn't sure what she believed anymore.

 _"_ _I can't help it Lexie, I want to kiss you, not on the cheek either, a real kiss this time." Knox cradled her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her lips. For a moment she clutched at his shirt, the material of it bunching up underneath her hands and so he deepened the kiss. He tried to pull her closer to him until she suddenly shoved those hands of hers against his chest and he released her._

She recalled his final words to her that night with distinct clarity.

 _"_ _Lexie, I'm not playing a game, not with you," Knox began, but she pushed at him a bit harder. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll go for now, but Lexie know this, I'm coming back and if it takes forever, one day I'll prove to you I'm sincere."_

He had told her he would keep coming back for her, but today he had treated her like she meant nothing to him at all. Why was he acting this way?

"Alexandra, are you sure you're all right?" Stefano's voice boomed loud enough to bring her out of her reverie about Knox.

She shook her head slightly, trying to recall exactly what they were all talking about at the dinner table, "I'm fine Father."

EJ knew his sister and she wasn't fine, she was just telling their father what she thought he wanted to hear. He placed his napkin over the top of his plate even though he could have eaten some extra food, but right now it was more important to speak with Lexie. He asked, "Lexie how about we go for a walk outside before we have to work on homework? I've been trying to figure out what I need to do for my upcoming project in Science and since you've already taken the class maybe you could give me some ideas."

Lexie cast EJ a grateful look, "Okay, I could spare a few minutes before I have to go work on my senior thesis. Father is it all right for EJ and me to be excused from the dinner table?"

"Are you both finished with your meals?" Stefano asked noting how Lexie had barely touched anything on her plate at all.

"Yes," they answered in unison and although Stefano didn't think they were being truthful maybe EJ might be able to get Lexie to open up to her brother instead since they always seemed to be more attuned to each other.

"You may go, but EJ don't walk so far as to tire out your sister. She is still recovering from being involved in the accident."

"Yes sir, we won't be too long," EJ immediately answered his father as he stood up from the table. He glanced over at Sami hoping she would understand Lexie needed to get away from the table before Stefano kept asking her questions. She barely nodded her head in his direction and somehow he immediately knew she understood.

Lexie stood up as well and she and EJ exited the dining together. As soon as they were outside Lexie spoke, "Thank you for rescuing me. I wasn't in the mood for small talk tonight."

"You'd do the same for me," EJ replied as he linked their arms together where they could keep the same pace walking.

Lexie smiled sadly thinking they hadn't had much time to talk alone lately other than the night she had to stay in the hospital. She had greatly missed their conversations. "I would for you even though it seems you are becoming adept at being more perceptive around Father than you used to be."

EJ recalled fondly, "You've still saved my ass more times than not."

"Language EJ," Lexie gently reprimanded him as he chuckled.

"I can't help it Lexie, I'm a teenager, we swear most times."

"I don't," Lexie stated automatically.

"You're not like most teenagers either," EJ reminded her gently. "You don't follow the crowd, you lead them instead. You possess an element in your personality most of the girls don't even know how to obtain. You, my dear, have an aura of refinement and class."

Lexie sighed, "EJ all that just comes with being a DiMera. You have the same traits that I do."

"No, you rise above us all. I wish I had my act together like you. Most times I'm fumbling around hoping to come close to the expectations Father has for us and afraid I'm failing miserably."

She snorted her derision over his latest statement, if EJ only knew how much she felt out of her element this past month. Ever since the night when she had been crowned queen and shared a dance with Knox, her emotions had been in complete chaos.

EJ quirked an eyebrow as he looked down at her, "You doubt me? I always look up to you and respect your opinion even if we haven't had time for one of our epic philosophic conversations about life."

"You're a charmer EJ, but you're trying to divert my attention. I think the main reason we haven't talked so much lately is because you are hiding something from me."

 _Damn she knows me too well_. EJ tried to keep his face impassive. While he wanted to talk to Lexie about his feelings for Samantha he was scared out of his mind to reveal this secret. It was too sensitive a matter to even put into words because once he spoke them aloud he was afraid Lexie wasn't going to approve, in fact she might even go to their father before he knew what avenue he was going to take in telling Stefano the truth.

He hated doing it, but for the first time in a very long time he was going to knowingly lie to his sister, "I think you are the one hiding something. Maybe your feelings for a certain guy that until lately you claimed to despise?"

Lexie was quiet for a few moments, "I'm going to disappoint you because I'm just being foolish."

"Never," EJ said with a conviction in his voice. "You're the one person who has never let me down. Lexie just talk to me. You know I won't say anything to anyone about what you tell me."

"It seems I've fallen prey to the charms of Knox Preston like almost all the rest of the female population has at one time or another."

"I thought that might be the case."

"What gave it away?"

"I've never known you to dislike anyone the way you claimed you felt about Knox. Hell, I even told him to stay away from my sisters, but I don't think he listened to me."

"I wish he would have because I…"

EJ stopped them from walking to look directly into her eyes, "Lexie has Knox done something out of the way to you? I swear I'll kill him if he has touched…"

"EJ, it isn't like that," Lexie began only to have EJ cut her off.

"He's done something though, I can tell."

"All he has done is kiss me," Lexie answered as she averted her eyes away from EJ.

EJ tipped up her chin, "Are you sure that is all he's done to you?"

Lexie nodded, "Although I would have let him go further if he had tried, but rest assured Knox was a gentleman with me. I guess I'm not appealing enough for him to try anything else."

"Lexie, you are beautiful, be thankful he respects you. I'm thankful he respects you or I'd be going over to his house to kick his ass broke wrist notwithstanding. "

"Apparently our kisses weren't even memorable, at least not to him."

"What do you mean?"

"I went by the track field after softball tryouts and I saw Knox."

"He came back to school today?"

"Not for class, but he must have decided to try out for the track team since he had a broken wrist something he wouldn't have if I had only told him I wouldn't go out with him that morning for breakfast."

"Lexie, you aren't blaming yourself for the wreck, are you? It was accident."

"Maybe Knox blames me because I do blame myself for the accident. He acted like he couldn't remember anything from that morning. EJ, he'd been so sweet to me. He made me breakfast at his house because he knew it would embarrass me to go out in public since I only wore that atrocious outfit just to spite him."

"Your plan kind of backfired on you?"

"Yes, but when he kissed me afterwards I felt we had such a connection even if I was still trying my best to fight it. He'd asked me out again and I was hesitant to answer and then we had the wreck. Seeing him hurt after he protected me it made me realize how much I care for him."

"Maybe he cares for you too Lexie. The way he looks at you sometimes…"

"I was standing there waiting for him to leave his tryout and I thought he was going to fall so I went to him, put my arm around his waist so he wouldn't stumble, and he acted like I was a carrier for the plague. If you could have seen his face, it was like he couldn't wait to get rid of me. He stood up on his own and walked away from me. I heard him tell Coach Allen he had a date tonight with not one but two girls. How they couldn't help but want to coddle him. It just made me sick. He couldn't even tell me he was dismissed from the hospital, but he had time to line up girls for him tonight?"

EJ shook his head, "He's lying to you Lexie. Can't you see how transparent he is being? While I'm sure Knox may had dabbled in a ménage before…"

"Ewww EJ, don't say it," Lexie winced in disgust.

"Let me finish, while that may have been the kind of behavior Knox might have exhibited before, I don't think he is into that scene now. As much as I hate to say it, I think he likes you and has liked you for very a long time."

Lexie shook her head, "I don't know; if you could have seen his face when he looked at me today."

EJ offered up, "Maybe he believes he is protecting you if he keeps you away from him."

"You think so?"

"I don't know, but it could be likely. I mean guys do crazy shit sometimes when they like a girl."

Lexie didn't look as if she believed EJ. "You don't do crazy stuff like that for a girl and you're a guy."

EJ instantly thought _if you only knew, but tonight is not the night to tell you how crazy my life has become lately._

"If you like him Lexie, you need to be prepared to fight for him. Is Know worth fighting for even if he is acting like an ass?"

Lexie immediately answered, "Yes, he is worth it."

"Then show him what you are made of, that you won't be dissuaded by some bullshit he is trying to dish out to you. If he is scared, he's going to act the exact opposite. So you need to have a game plan to outsmart him. If you need help with it, I can offer up my services to you even if I think he doesn't deserve you."

"EJ, why are guys so difficult to understand?"

EJ wrapped a shoulder around Lexie as they started back to the house, "Now that is exactly what we say about you girls."


	45. Chapter 45

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Forty Five ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"Only you would agree to go out on a date the night before we leave for a week long vacation in Paradise!" EJ grumbled.

"But think about it this way, at least this way, we'll be together." Sami wound her fingers around his. The sunshine slanted through the windows making her hair gleam like spun gold.

"I have a marvelous idea. Let's not pick them up at all. It's been such a long week, I feel like I've hardly seen you at all. And forget being alone with you." He tipped his chin, smirking at her as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her knuckles.

"EJ…" she shivered. "Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Won't be that bad? Compared to what? A root canal or a nuclear holocaust? I'm thinking worse than the first and only slightly better than the second."

She giggled at his dejected tone and sullen pout. "I'll make it worth your while." She batted her eyelashes, turning sideways in the passenger seat to run her other hand along the center console.

"Samantha." He croaked, swallowing over the lump in his throat, forcing himself to pay attention to the road. "You've gotta stop if you are serious about this date thing, otherwise, it really wont happen."

"Thank you." She relaxed back into the seat, content to hold his hand.

"You are such a tease."

"Not for much longer." She squeezed his fingers.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I want it to be you. I love you. You love me. What are we waiting for?"

"Samantha, I don't think we should be having this conversation while I'm driving us to pick up our respective dates, who are other people." EJ shook his head, pulling his fingers free of hers he smacked at the steering wheel.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I want to tell people, I want to hire a skywriter! I want everyone to know that I'm in love with you."

"No, you can't. It's too soon." Sami shook her head, her loose blonde curls danced back and forth with the movement.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?! No, are you crazy? If anything, you should be ashamed of me!" Sami grabbed for his hand, pulling it onto her lap.

"We're almost there. You should let go of me now." EJ's delivered in an even monotone.

"Don't be like this."

"I'm just frustrated with the situation."

"Me too." Sami nodded as EJ pulled into the little cul-de-sac that the Hernandez family lived in. "Let's get this over with."

Rafe was waiting outside of his house on the front porch as they pulled into the driveway.

Sami opened her door, exhaling heavily and pasted a smile on her face as Rafe hopped down the steps, a huge smile in place.

"Hey Sami, you look amazing!"

She looked down, not really remembering what she'd put on. "Thanks." EJ had complimented her on her pale pink scoop necked blouse, the cap short sleeves that she layered under a white puffer jacket. She had on tight denim, white washed distressed jeans that molded to her curves like they had been sewn just for her. Kristen assured her they had been. She felt pretty and confident when she'd gotten in the front seat of EJ's car that evening and EJ himself had said she looked good enough to eat. Funny how Rafe's compliment didn't really make her feel anything at all.

"Is Arianna coming?" EJ grit through his teeth, as he watched Rafe unapologetically checking Sami out.

"God I hope so, sorry man." Rafe rolled his eyes, he really did hope his sister was coming. If for no other reason than to keep EJ busy so that he could have Sami all to himself. "Just a sec." He turned on his heel and made to run back up the paved sidewalk when the front door opened and Ari stood in the doorway. Arianna wore a skintight, strapless bright red minidress. Sami had seen t-shirts with more material. The way she flounced down toward her front steps, Sami was certain she saw her vagina for crying out loud.

The three of them stood in shock, wearing identical looks of surprise, which slid to various degrees of horror. Sami vacillated the wildest from feeling like someone's spinster aunt at a family reunion to wanting to beat the bitch bloody. EJ tried to be respectful, he really did, but he was only human. And he was male. A teenage male at that. He swallowed awkwardly and tried to avert his eyes. Rafe pulled a disgusted face and ordered her back inside.

"Arianna! You go inside and change this instant you will not disgrace this family by looking like a putana!"

"Rafe!" Ari's pretty face flushed and she hovered at the top step, obviously embarrassed by his outburst. EJ didn't say anything, but shuffled his feet and looked down at his sneakers. He had on a pair of jeans and plain black button down shirt.

"Go change!" Rafe bellowed.

"Um Sami?" Ari looked down at her.

"You might get cold in the movie theater?" Sami offered with a weak lift of her shoulder. _Or in the bathroom when I beat your ass and leave you on the floor._ She thought to herself.

"Oh right, the movies." Ari tried to make eye contact with EJ who continued to look down at his feet. "Ok, if you are sure we won't be late."

"No it's fine. You go ahead and change. We can eat fast at dinner." EJ finally spoke.

Sami could have kissed him, but was careful to keep her expression neutral. She would reward him later.

To her credit, Arianna didn't take long to change her clothes, returning in a much more suitable jean and long sleeved ensemble similar to Sami's in less than five minutes. By that point, the three others had already gotten into the car. Sami had come up with some cockamamie story about having motion sickness and asked Rafe if he minded her sitting up front so that she didn't get nauseated. Not wanting to be a schmuck, of course, he said it was fine, and thus, she avoided his wandering hands in the car.

Dinner at the Horton Town Square was open and friendly versus small and intimate. A perfect group date setting. EJ had thought of everything. Philip and Chloe had shown up and so had Bas and his flavor of the hour, as had another friend of Rafe's so conversation had flowed easily. Sami hadn't felt pressured to keep small talk moving. She was able to talk with Arianna, who even though the girl had kissed EJ, she found she actually liked her. And really, who could blame her for trying to land EJ, he was hot.

The movie was a hilarious comedy and again, the other couples had joined them. Sami found herself having a great time, much to her surprise. At one point, her and EJ's hands had met in the popcorn bucket. He'd squeezed her fingers for a second, before the on-screen duo performed a guaranteed set of antics which would have dragged a laugh even from the most stern of movie-goers.

By the time the movie was over, it was closing in on ten thirty pm and EJ was quick to point out that Sami had a curfew so they didn't have time to dilly dally around and would have to hurry and drop the Hernandez brother and sister pair home. It was met with groans from both, as they both wanted to spend some solo time with their 'dates'.

"Maybe next time." Was the canned reply and as concrete a plan as each of them would make.

Unfortunately, both Sami and EJ were the recipients of a goodnight kiss from the Hernandi siblings. Closed mouth pecks, no tongue. But still, it left each of them feeling dirty and gross. So by the time EJ had driven them back to their little hidden parking spot, Sami was almost frantic for him to give her a new memory to focus on.

"Do I really have a curfew?" Sami asked as EJ turned off the engine.

"No."

EJ's fingers walked up her arm. Her skin prickled with each point of contact. The sensation corresponding with mini bolts of lightning zapping into her core. Rounding over the inside of her elbow with the barest hint of pressure, she shivered, clenching her abdominal muscles as a small spasm rippled through her body.

"Please," she begged, her head tipping back against her headrest.

"You don't know what you're asking." EJ watched her with intent bordering on obsession. Tracing small circles on her bicep just below the capped cuff of her shirt sleeve.

"The Hell I don't." Sami's eyes were half lidded, hazy with lust as she lifted her head, turning to kneel in her seat. "I'm asking you to fuck me. This is me. Begging." A temptress, only illuminated by the minimal lights of the reflection of the radio in the dashboard. EJ couldn't stop staring.

"Samantha," he drew the syllables of her name out as her fingers went for the buttons at his collar. Fumbling, she grazed the hot skin of his neck with the edges of her nails.

"I've been taking my pills since Tuesday." One button of his shirt popped free and her tongue ran over her lower lip as if she was desperate to taste what she'd just uncovered.

EJ groaned, reaching his hand down to adjust his erection which had deemed Sami it's lord and master and was painfully dug into his zipper trying to get closer to her. Sami's eyes widened as she tracked his movement with her eyes. "Why don't you let me do that for you?"

"What exactly is it that you're asking for?" He tapped the underside of her chin with the pads of his index and middle finger and her startled eyes flew to his.

"Everything." She blinked in wonder, nibbling on the corner of her lip.

"Ugggh," EJ groaned, trapping her hand as she slithered it across the console and tried to worm it into the fly of his jeans. "You're killing me here."

"EJ, you told me that you loved everything I do. I want to do it again. I loved watching you cum. I loved hearing you cum. The little sounds you make right when you get there… mmmm." She bit down a little harder on her lip, shifting back and forth on her knees trying to ease some of the pressure between her own thighs.

"You have no idea, do you?" EJ squeezed her hand more firmly.

"No idea about what?" She rocked a little more, riding the seam of her jeans, the friction was delicious.

"How much of a enchantress you are? How hot you make me, just hearing you talk about how hot I apparently make you. But I want more for our first time, than just some frantic shag in the front seat of my car, darling. You're worth more than that." He pulled her hand up from where she was still trying to weasel it away from him and get into his pants, and kissed the tips of her fingers. He maintained eye contact with her the whole time.

She sighed, pursing her lips and then moved in, crooking her finger so that he would meet her halfway over the console. When his face was only a few inches away she whispered, "what about the back seat?"


	46. Chapter 46

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 46**

 **Written by: Karen**

"Samantha, we shouldn't…"

Sami wasn't going to waste this precious time they had to spend together by bickering with him, so she took the initiative and crawled over his console into the back seat. She hastily reached for the bottom of her top and pulled it over her head tossing the garment away from her for it to land in the spot where she had been kneeling only moments beforehand.

She debated momentarily what to do next; did she unhook her bra or shimmy out of these ridiculously tight jeans she wore tonight? While it had seemed liked a good fashion choice for her at the time since she hadn't wanted any type of easy access for Rafe, she now hated them, realizing it would take more than few seconds to get them off her body.

She opted for the quicker option, reaching for the clasp of her bra and snapped it off, instantly releasing her breasts from its confines of the lingerie. She threw the lacy contraption over the seat where her discarded jacket and shirt already lay in a heap on the seat she had occupied beside EJ.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to ride home in the back seat all by my lonesome," Sami deadpanned as she stretched her arms over her head and then slightly back behind her to accentuate how the cold air had made her nipples pucker up even more. She looked down at her breasts, "Hmmm how is it possible to feel so hot and cold all at the same time?"

By the time she had finished that pertinent observation EJ had climbed over the console to get into the back seat with her. He pushed her downward where she would be lying beneath him. "You minx, what am I going to do with you?"

Sami instantly replied as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "You know what I want you to do to me."

EJ shook his head, "I want something special for us to remember for the rest of our lives. I've already told you our first time will not be in the car."

"No, you specifically stated the front seat of your car." She took one hand away from his shoulders to pat the black patent leather interior, "This is referred to as the back seat. It's so much roomier. Now if you'll just unbutton your blue jeans, I'll wiggle out of mine, and then we can have sex."

"No," EJ stated emphatically even if he wanted to do exactly what she was contemplating they should do with one another.

"EJ, please," Sami began to beg and it was almost his undoing until he got an idea to deter her from her current train of thinking. He saw her smile in triumph as he settled in the seat wedging himself firmly in the space between her still jean clad legs, but then he threw her for a loop.

EJ braced himself up on one hand while he used the other to draw patterns with his fingers on her chest, coming close to touching her breasts, yet never touching either one of them. Sami tried to move upward, but he wouldn't let her take control of the situation.

"You let me touch your breasts the other night, but I didn't get the chance to taste them," EJ noted right before he took the plunge and suckled one of her hardened nipples into his mouth.

"Oh my god EJ…" Sami managed to gasp out as he switched over to her other breast mimicking the same sucking he had previously given her other nipple. She threaded her hands into his hair while he continued to go back and forth, sometimes being gentle and then he would suck harder as she arched her body up under him.

EJ thought he was going to cum without ever unbuttoning his jeans as the juncture where their still clad bodies were pressing against each another was becoming more frantic and he was almost ready to forgo his denial that they consummate their relationship in his car when suddenly his cell phone was ringing.

"Fuck," EJ muttered darkly as he stopped moving.

"Don't answer it," Sami whispered, she was so close to cumming she didn't care who was calling them. She rocked up against him beckoning him to continue, but he was already reaching to grab his phone from the console.

"Damn, it's Lexie. I have to answer it," EJ stated as he pressed the button to answer the phone even as Sami started to move underneath him again. EJ strained to keep his voice normal as he answered the phone.

"EJ, where are you?" Lexie asked all excitedly.

"On our way home, it will be a few minutes though since we are on the other side of town," EJ miraculously managed to say without breathing hard into the phone since Sami kept sensuously rubbing up against him.

"Great," Lexie gushed. "Tony is here and he brought a girl with him! Tony has a girlfriend and she is absolutely beautiful."

"We'll be there soon." EJ promised then quickly told her goodbye. He hurriedly tossed the phone back up into the front of the car carelessly. He thought to himself he and Samantha were getting pretty damn good at dry humping as she came undone beneath him and he immediately followed suit after he heard her cry out his name.

Sami giggled, "Looks like we both got there even without doing the actual deed."

"You are going to be the death of me," EJ gasped as he looked down. Thank goodness he had some paper napkins from a fast food place in the dash of his car because he was going to need them to help clean up. Luckily his polo was long enough to cover any evidence of the sticky wetness he could feel was residing at the waistband of his blue jeans.

"Just wait until you see me in my new bikini," Sami stated as they began to climb back into the front seat of the car and rearranged their clothing.

EJ thought to himself of all the things he was going to do with Sami when they went on spring break. He was so glad they were leaving tomorrow because he didn't think he could wait much longer to go to the beach.

The commotion of Tony arriving at the mansion with his new girlfriend in tow had everyone besides EJ and Sami all gathered together in one of the many spacious living rooms that were situated on the first floor of the mansion. It was getting so loud Stefano was almost ready to put his hands to his ears, but he didn't want his children to think he couldn't handle the loudness of their combined voices.

Luckily before he had to resort to such measures he felt his cell phone vibrate and when he saw the name of who was calling him he knew he immediately needed to take the call. He announced to the group he would return as soon as he finished speaking to the caller.

As he was walking away from them to go to his private study he answered the phone. After he made sure to close the door he spoke, "My dear Kylie, this is such a pleasant surprise to hear from you although I thought you would have your hands full trying to figure out what you were going to do with that cheating scoundrel you call a husband."

Kylie spoke softly, her voice refined and cultured as always. "Stefano, I need a favor from you."

"So, you decided to take me up on my offer to teach Jeff Preston a lesson he will never forget?"

"Not exactly," Kylie paused momentarily before resuming. "I'm in a quandary because I haven't told Knox the truth about what happened to his father. He thinks Jeff is off on some job site working and that is the reason why his father hasn't been to see him while he was in the hospital and now that he has returned home I'm worried I won't be able to keep up the charade."

Stefano offered up, "Maybe you should have told your son the truth about his father. That he was the man responsible for causing your son Knox and my daughter Lexie to be involved in the car accident because his father apparently can't keep his…"

Kylie interrupted Stefano before he could recite exactly what Jeff had been doing when he wrecked his truck. "Please Stefano I don't need to be reminded what a philanderer my husband is and has been for years."

Stefano stated in a heartfelt voice, "My darling Kylie, you deserve so much better than him."

"Well I made my choice long ago," Kylie said resignedly. "And now it's way too late to go back."

"It's never too late Tesoro," Stefano slipped into Italian as he addressed her without even fully realizing it.

Kylie chuckled, "So you say Stefano, but that conversation is for another time. Right now I need your help in protecting Knox from knowing the truth. I am afraid the hospital will release Jeff and with Knox being on spring break I may be hard pressed to keep his father's whereabouts hidden from him."

"Well I have a solution for you. I'm taking my children to the beach for a week. We would love to have Knox accompany us on our trip and that will give you another week to figure out exactly what you need to do."

"Oh Stefano, that would be perfect. Are you sure you wouldn't mind taking Knox along with you and your family on your trip?"

"I would do anything for you," Stefano replied truthfully. "I like Lennox, he's a good boy. He protected my daughter and for that I am truly grateful to him."

"Thank you so much Stefano. I need to tell Knox so he can pack. I will bring him over sometime tomorrow morning."

"Until then," Stefano signed off the phone thinking what a beautiful woman Kylie was and how he wished things were different for her.

Sami had hastily put back on her bra and shirt and was in the process of trying to get into her jacket when she asked, "EJ, do I look all right?"

"You look beautiful as always," EJ replied but instead of earning a thank you from her, he received a huff of exasperation instead. "What did I say wrong?"

Sami pulled down the lighted mirror to see exactly what she looked like, her hair was a mess and she pulled back her shirt from her neck to make sure she didn't have a hickey on her neck. "EJ, look at me!"

"I am, and as I said before you look beautiful. You always look beautiful to me."

"My hair looks like I've been…been…"

"Making out with your boyfriend?" EJ asked as he gave her a wink.

"Which I can't look like since we were on a double date…"

"Please don't remind me; while Arianna is a sweet girl, I completely despise Rafe Hernandez."

Sami pouted, "She isn't that sweet, is she?"

"I like my women feisty," EJ replied as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Sami jerked her hand away from his as she pulled open her shirt to look down at her breasts. "Oh thank goodness."

EJ was puzzled by her reaction and decided to look over in her direction hoping he could see down her shirt, but she raised her head up and patted her shirt back to her chest while she gave EJ an evil look causing him to question her once more. "What? What have I done Samantha?"

"I was checking to see if you left any love marks on me," Sami replied dryly.

"Did I? Let me check and see?" EJ asked hopefully.

"No, no and no," Sami sat back in her seat as she tried her best to rearrange her hair where it wouldn't look so messy.

"Maybe later?"

Sami shook her head to emphasize her point, "No EJ. We have to go home and pack clothes for the beach."

EJ pointed out to her, "Now look at who is saying no."

Sami arched her brow at him as she fastened her seatbelt, "This was our time together. We have to be more careful when we are at home."

"I'll find some way for us to be alone while we are at the beach."

"How are you going to manage that feat with Philip going with us?"

"He and Chad get along great so they can go hang out sometimes. We will be able to slip off without him tagging along with us."

"Hmmm," Sami muttered as if she didn't believe him.

"We will, just you wait and see oh ye of little faith."

Sami rolled her eyes, "I love you even if you are a dork."

"I'm not a dork. I'm a young man in love with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Sami uttered, "Great pick up line, but you're not coming into my bedroom tonight."

"Come on Samantha, I'll be quiet although I do recall a few short minutes ago, you seemed to like being rather loud."

Sami shook her head again, "Drive us home EJ. Remember Lexie called us about Tony."

"Don't lock your door tonight."

Sami cast him a look just daring him to try.

EJ rolled his eyes too, "All right I'm taking us home."

As they rode together in the car Sami said in a nicer tone, "I had fun on our date tonight."

EJ looked over and smiled at her, "It was our first date. I'll never forget this day even if we had to share it for a while with other people."

Sami smiled, "You are so sweet when you want to be."

"I'm sweet all the time and I'll show you how sweet even more so if you don't lock your bedroom door tonight."

"Nice try, but no dice DiMera."

"We'll see about that Miss Sassy Pants."

"I'm more stubborn than you will ever be."

EJ grinned even more, "Not arguing with you there, but for future reference, I know how to pick locks."

Sami instantly countered back, "I know karate. I'm a black belt."

"You are not," EJ began to argue with her.

Sami warned, "Just try it and see what happens to you. I'll have you flat on your back in no time flat."

"Well sweetheart if you want to be on top all you have to do is ask me nicely."

"Behave EJ, we are almost home."

"Lean over and kiss me on the cheek before we pull into the driveway."

Sami did as he asked giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she had to settle back into her role of pretending to be his sister. Whether EJ knew it or not, she felt like she fell in love with him a little bit more as each day passed. She could only imagine what she would feel for him when they finally made love. She was so ready to take that next step with him. Who knew? Maybe they could find time to be alone together while they were at the beach.

She really wanted that more than anything.


	47. Chapter 47

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Forty Seven ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"Dude. Yes!" Philip raised his hand for an enthusiastic high five, watching as his parents disappeared inside the DiMera mansion.

"Shhh!" EJ shushed him with a finger over his lips for emphasis, even as he slapped his other palm with his best friend.

"Why? Why am I being quiet? We get to be out of school for an entire week! No practice. No dick upperclassmen. No geek freshmen… well, except for Octopussy. Do we have to bring him?" Philip wasn't entirely sure he was going to survive an entire week with EJ's younger brother, knowing that he was getting hot and heavy with Melanie Jonas. "The sun, sand and barely clad babes. Hell fucking yeah I'm not going to shush, my man. Say it loud, say it proud!" He tipped his head back, smiling into the sunshine.

EJ rolled his eyes as Philip did some lewd pelvic thrusting. "You need help."

"Yes. Yes I do, and you're giving it to me. In the form of a glorious week on white sandy beaches."

"Ew. Philip, I need about a gallon of brain bleach and years of therapy to undo what seeing _that_ has done to my poor damaged psyche." Chad grumbled as he tossed his own suitcases into the growing pile on the sidewalk.

"Please, if seeing _this_ ," Philip grabbed his crotch and shook it back and forth, then reached for the clasp of his jeans, "is what has you reaching for brain bleach, I'll consider it a gift. Ready Octopussy? I'm gonna rock your fucking world. In 3 - 2 -"

"Philip Kiriakis. Been a while." Tony drawled as he stepped outside into what was rapidly detouring into a Boys Gone Wild video in a real quick hurry.

"Tony!" Philip flicked shut the button and spun on his heel with a true smile in place. "What are you doing here? I mean… shit, you know what I mean! It's good to see you!" Arms open wide he grabbed Tony and swung him around in a man hug before dropping him back on his feet.

Tony grinned, the proverbial playboy born with a silver spoon in his mouth was Philip Kiriakis, but Tony could not fault the young man's loyalty to his brother, so he tended to look the other way and not rat them out when they got up to no good. Which was often in their case. "Same, but of course, always good to see you. And why? The same as you, I suspect. We're off to DiMera Isle." Smoothing his hair back into place, he shook his head at Philip's antics.

"It's so damn cool that you guys own an island." Philip rested his hand on the trunk of the limo, retucking his shirt, cool in the mid-morning air.

"So do you, practically." Tony waved, lost in his own thoughts of land that Victor owned in Greece.

"Not the same thing." Philip shook his head. "Not even close, it's the old country and we haven't been there, since I was like - twelve."

"Does it matter? We're partying in Paradise in just a few hours and it's going to be awesome!" Chad inserted, pumping his fists for emphasis.

EJ chuckled at his enthusiasm, relieved that Philip had seemed to have worn off on him. Chad had been much too serious, as of late, it was nice to see him being a little less serious. He turned his head as a car pulled into the driveway, the gravel spitting in all directions on the driveway. "Who's this now?"

Everyone turned to watch a dark, late model sedan roll to a stop behind the limos.

The passenger side door opened and a very brooding Knox Preston stepped out as his mom breezed out of the driver's side, high heels clipping on the driveway.

"Mrs. Preston! Knox, I didn't know you were stopping by today." Tony greeted them, as everyone else had apparently lost the powers of speech. "I'm afraid you've caught us at a rather bad time, though. We're preparing to leave." He gestured to the pile of luggage, waiting to be loaded.

"Oh, you didn't know." Knox glowered at his mom across the hood of the car. "That's perfect. So it wasn't just me then."

EJ blinked, the hostility flowed off Knox in red hot waves, even busted up he had no desire to tangle with his former teammate. But he was confused, what was he doing here and what did he mean about neither of them knowing?"

"That's enough Knox." Kylie Preston demanded respect, she wasn't loud or shrewish, just the softly delivered comment before turning to give the rest of the dumbfounded young men a gracious smile, before turning back to talk to her son. "I talked to Stefano last night and he is the one who invited you to go along with the DiMera family on their vacation. I am sorry. You just can't be alone right now so soon after your accident and I have to work."

EJ felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. _What the actual fuck? Knox was going on vacation with them? Knox Preston? The Knox that was currently standing in front of them and looked like he'd rather be anywhere else? The Knox that didn't know whether he loved or hated his sister? Oh for fuck's sake. Vacation was supposed to be relaxing!_ EJ cut his eyes over to Philip and they shared a brief moment of what-the-hell before stifling it down and pasting neutral expressions on their faces.

"Hey, that's cool man! We can catch some rays and not worry about school for an entire week." Philip broke away and walked toward the car. The stones shifted beneath his sneakers, the only noise as he made his way toward Knox. "Can I grab your stuff?"

"Yeah whatever." Knox nodded toward the backseat, then dropped his chin staring at his cast as if he could wish it all away. Philip pulled out Knox's suitcase and small carryon bag.

"This it, then?"

"Yep, just the two bags."

"Boys, is your dad around?" Kylie cleared her throat, her hand smoothing over her hair.

"He's probably trying to convince Kristen to not pack everything she owns." Tony smiled, "I can take you if you'd like?" offering her his arm.

"Yes please, how thoughtful."

"Your mom seems nice." Chad said after they'd watched the pair disappear into the house.

EJ suppressed a groan and wanted to swat his younger brother upside the back of his head for uttering such a foolish phrase, he shot a look at Knox to see what his response would be.

The simmering fire in Knox's eyes seemed to stay banked. "She is. I wish she'd lay off. I'd be fine at home by myself."

"I'm sure she's just worried after your accident." Chad shrugged.

 _Shut up._ EJ projected.

Knox rolled his eyes, crossing his right arm over his chest as he rested his ass on the still warm hood of Kylie's car.

"Hey, come on, it'll be fun! You can hang out with us!" Chad slid in next to him, throwing his arm over Knox's shoulder. "We can pick up girls."

Philip shot a panicked look at EJ, mouthing 'oh my God, what the fuck is he doing?'

Knox cast a look down at Chad's shoes, slowly elevating his eyes all the way up his lanky frame. EJ and Philip hardly took a breath the entire time, wondering what he was going to say. What he would do. When the corner of his mouth quirked in the barest hint of a smirk, their shoulders visibly relaxed in sync.

"You and me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Chad's chest puffed out and EJ pressed his lips together biting down on the inside with his teeth.

"Well the last time you and I were in the same room with a beautiful woman, baby DiMera…"

"I call him Octopussy." Philip supplied, holding up one finger when he interrupted, from where he and EJ were doing their best not to laugh a few feet away.

"Octopussy?" Knox cut his eyes over to Philip scrunching his nose up before he shook it off and returned his attention back to where Chad was now trying to ease his arm off Knox's shoulder. But before he could, Knox had grabbed onto him with his hand, holding him in place. "Not so fast, we were just getting to the good part."

"Philip, I swear to God…"

"Bring it Octopussy." Philip's hand went to his groin, he cupped himself with a bawdy wink and blew a kiss Chad's direction. EJ elbowed him with a disgusted groan.

"Like I was saying." Knox cleared his throat. "The last time you and I were in the same room with a beautiful woman, you passed out. Are you sure I can trust that you can handle yourself better this time?"

EJ's eyes met Chad's and an undercurrent of understanding vibrated in the air between the two as they remembered it'd been the night they believed that Rafe had drugged Chad and Sami. EJ lost himself in the memory that it'd also been the night that he'd gotten off with Samantha for the first time. And he was hard. Perfect.

"You're the one with a cast on your arm. You tell me." Chad lifted his chin and met Knox's stare.

EJ and Philip's joviality left on a oner and sank into their feet. "Tell me he did not just fucking say that." Philip whispered. Well, that killed his erection quicker than shit. EJ thought to himself.

Knox's brows practically met his hairline, but then with a disingenuous tilt to his head he simply replied. "Bitches always want to heal a broken bad boy."

"Teach me," Chad begged, the level of hero worship a beacon, beaming from his warm chocolate eyes.

Knox chuckled. "But I thought we were going to pick up chicks together?"

"Well yeah, but I'm open to suggestion." A faint blush colored Chad's cheeks.

"I thought you had game, thought you were a baller? Could handle picking up chicks on your own?" Knox's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Well, yeah," Chad's arm slid down off Knox's shoulder as he shrugged, pushing off the fender of the car. "But you know, I'm eager to learn from a master."

"Oh, I like this kid." Knox actually smiled, looking up and meeting EJ and Philip's matching incredulous expressions.

"Yeah - whatever. Suck-up." Philip chided, unbeknownst to him, his own cheeks dimpled with a grin. He could hardly believe that Chad had gotten an honest-to-God smile out of Knox. "Let's load the damn limo."

"Not me. Cripple remember?" Knox held up his cast with a pout. "Sorry grunts."

"Yeah, sure you are." Philip flipped him off.

"Yeah, no thanks, I like girls." Knox teased, feeling more at ease than he had in days. An image of Knox with Chloe flashed into Philip's mind with the force of a Hiroshima bomb and he had half a notion to launch all of the suitcases at his broken wrist. It was going to be a long fucking week.

"No, my Father has ordered a Van service." EJ pointed out as just then the delivery van that Stefano had couriered for their luggage had arrived. Of course, that was when the front door opened and the rest of their party spilled out onto the sidewalk.

Awkward didn't begin to describe the scene as the rest of travelers made their way down closer. When Lexie's eyes met Knox's, the temperature soared then dramatically dipped. You could see ice frost the air. EJ wanted to ask Elsa to Let it go already and unfreeze the damn world. But he didn't think Knox would appreciate being compared to a Disney Princess… Queen, whatever.

Stefano momentarily shelved all of their problems by clapping his hands together, commanding everyone's attention as only the master of the DiMera empire ever truly can. "Because our trip has gotten a little larger than we anticipated. Not that I am complaining. I love to entertain," he laughed. "Thanks to our good friends Victor and Kate Kiriakis, we will be taking two limousines to the airstrip. Boys, in ours. Girls in Kiriakis car, if you please." With that, a flurry of activity unwound with everyone hurrying to get their luggage into the van and their bodies into the proper car and within minutes, they were on their way. To Paradise.

~*~*~

Sami pulled her phone out. The Snapchat icon sat in her notification bar, she flicked her eyes to the side, Tony's girlfriend Anna sat next to her. Sami didn't think she was paying much attention, she looked rather absorbed in her own phone and on Sami's other side was the door. God, she was monumentally stupid for even attempting to do this.

 _U looked beautiful 2day_

 _Mile high club?_

 _Cant u be serious 4 a min_

 _Who is this?_

 _Not funny Samantha._

 _Are u trying to get caught?_

 _No I just miss u._

 _I miss u 2._

 _This sucks_

 _So u didnt answer me_

 _Bout what_

 _Mile high club_

 _Behave_

"Sami?" Kristen called her name, startling her so much that she dropped her phone onto her thighs where it promptly skid down in between her and Anna's legs and onto the floor. Her cheeks flamed and her heart began to pound in triple time in her chest.

Anna, a picture of grace, managed to grab Sami's phone before Kristen could get her hot little hands on it, much to her chagrin. "Here you go." Sami wanted to jump up and down and thank her, she settled for a mumbled thank you.

"What are you doing?" Kristen asked, her eagle eyes narrow and searching.

"Snapchat."

"With who? Everyone you know is here."

"Nice." Sami rolled her eyes, looking out the window, shoving her phone into the pocket of her hoodie.

"Kristen." Lexie scolded.

"What? Whatever. So um, what's Knox doing - coming with us?" Kristen turned to pin their oldest sister in her sights.

"I certainly have no idea." Lexie dismissed her and turned to talk to Kate who was thumbing through a magazine, pretending not to be vitally interested in the teenaged gossip.

"Uh, yeah, ok." Kristen scoffed.

"Half of Salem is coming with us at this point." Lexie pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Sami tuned back into the conversation.

"Well, all of us, Philip, now Knox. I heard that Chloe and Melanie are coming down for the school break on Friday. My bet is that most of our classmates will wind up there for the weekend, that's how it usually winds up."

"That's hardly half of Salem." Kristen pointed out.

"Close enough."

Sami smothered a smile. She'd been worried about getting alone time with EJ without anyone getting suspicious, but really, they just needed to keep it together until Friday. Because on Friday, the reinforcements would arrive and there would be a lot of distractions.

She slid her phone back out of her tummy pocket.

 _Got plans for Friday?_

 _Uh, no y?_

 _I hear that Friday is when Salem invades. Shd b plenty of distractions._

 _I think Im following…_

 _I think DiMera Isle sounds like a pretty amazing place 2 lose our virginity. Much better than the front… or the back seat of your car._

 _Its a date._

 _I cant wait_

 _Me neither._

They were both still smiling when they stepped on and off the plane.


	48. Chapter 48

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 48**

 **Written by: Karen**

The faces of the occupants of the plane held different visages as they disembarked. Stefano, of course led the way as he exited, his gait one of power even in the setting of taking time off for a vacation with his family. Victor had a hand on Kate's back as he protectively walked beside her to get off the plane.

Kristen, who had sat by Knox during the plane ride, quickly ditched him without a second thought. She arose and followed after the adults to reach her father, yet she didn't seem as excited as she had been when Stefano had told them they would be going to the beach for spring break. She looked around without fully appreciating the venue, and then before she could make any disparaging comment about the surroundings, her youngest brother demanded her attention.

Chad was right on her heels, his excitement to finally arrive was plain to see as he playfully nudged her, "Move along Krissy, we all want to see the place since it has been ages since Father brought us here." Kristen let out an exasperated sigh muttering something under her breath about pesky younger brothers and swatted him away, but she picked up her pace after he urged her to go forward.

Philip strode out next, his cockiness in any situation emanating as big as his smile was upon seeing the expanse of sunny blue sky above him. He paused momentarily to shout back to EJ. "Come on Eeej! You've got to stop dawdling. We need to make the most of what is left of this day at the beach!"

EJ heard his best friend and turned to give Sami a slight shrug, he had wanted to walk off with her, but with Philip summoning him it would appear rude not to follow him out. She just gave him a smile and a wink to silently tell him to go on with his best friend.

Next Tony helped Anna off the plane, they appeared to be in a world all of their own as they spoke quietly with one another. Sami thought back to the limo ride to the airport when Tony's new girlfriend had retrieved her phone for her before Kristen could snatch it up. Even though she didn't know the girl yet, she was going to try her best to remedy that since Anna had unknowingly saved her ass from an inquisition from Kristen.

Lucas who had sat by Lexie and herself during the plane ride went next after they told him to go on and catch up with the guys. They didn't want the guys to leave him out even if they both thought he would probably be more comfortable with them instead.

Sami observed Lexie walk up behind Knox who was still sitting in his seat looking out the window. She felt bad for Lexie who as soon as she approached Knox and tried to place a hand upon his shoulder, he immediately shrugged it off. To Lexie's credit she didn't wilt away, she just quietly said, "I hope you'll have a good time here this week. I'm really glad you came with us."

Knox didn't even acknowledge Lexie had said a word; he steadfastly kept looking out the window until she walked away from him. She held her head high like the many times Sami had seen her do beforehand and when Sami noticed Knox turned to watch her walk away, his expression changed immensely.

Sami couldn't help it, she and Knox were the only two left on the plane, so she leaned down to whisper in his ear, which startled him greatly, "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you better stop acting like a dick towards my sister. She's been worried about your sulky ass ever since the wreck. While I realize it may be a struggle for you since it's apparent you don't possess enough manners about you to at least act civil around her and the rest of my family, I suggest you suck it up and try not to ruin our vacation."

Sami then straightened up ready to walk out when his words stopped her cold, "Funny how you claim this is your family when you've only known them a few short months."

Sami glared at him, "I've known them ever since I was a child, but due to circumstances beyond my control, I had to make a new life in Salem and luckily they welcomed me with open arms."

"Some opened their arms more than others, I take it?" Knox asked haughtily which caused Sami to pale slightly. Surely Knox didn't know about EJ and her, he couldn't, none of them knew. If they did, there would have already been an Armageddon of massive proportions.

Sami turned on her heel, not bothering to dignify that question with an answer. She strode on without ever looking back at him, she had to mask her fear or she'd be dead in the water. Knox thought as she walked away, she might not be a DiMera, but she sure carried herself that way regardless.

Sami held the feeling of wanting to throw up at bay; she wouldn't give Knox the satisfaction of seeing how much he had rattled her. She acted as if the last question he had posed to her hadn't even been uttered aloud.

Then Sami felt it as soon as she stepped off the plane, the warmness in the air that she hadn't truly felt since she had departed California months ago. Salem in winter was vastly different from the winters she had experienced in California. The coldness of temperatures that had been prevalent in Salem slipped away as the sun shined upon her.

Even with her fear that Knox may know something about her he shouldn't, the warmth of the sun made her smile. She had missed this most of all, feeling warm instead of always trying to remember to take a jacket with her when she left the house.

When her eyes met EJ's as he turned back to look at her, he smiled too seeing her reaction to the sun and her heart did that crazy flip flop thing. She pushed that nagging worry about what Knox may or may not know about them out of her head, she had meant it when she told him he wasn't going to ruin their vacation.

She was determined this trip was going to change her life in a positive way. She wasn't going to let her fears creep in and take away EJ's and her happiness. They were going to find a way to be together no matter who or what tried to come between them.

Sami tried to hide her astonishment over how grand what Stefano had affectionately dubbed as the beach shack was as they all went to choose their own bedrooms. There were enough rooms for them all to have one of their own. Sami thought this was good, really good if she got brave enough to risk having EJ come into her bedroom sometime during this week.

The teens hastily picked their rooms and unpacked only the necessary beach wear since they wanted to hit the beach before the sun set on the island after leaving midday from Salem. Stefano called out to them to be sure to take some sunscreen and use it before they could get far enough away to not be able to hear him.

Lexie replied to her father she already had those items packed in her beach bag, which Lucas quickly offered to take for her, so her load wouldn't be as heavy while they scampered down to the steps to take them to the wide expanse of private beach shoreline that Stefano owned in his beach property.

Knox lagged behind them all, frowning when he realized how chivalrous Lucas was being toward Lexie. He wanted to shout he would take his girlfriend's bag for her, but he couldn't do that since he reminded himself he was supposed to pretend she didn't even exist.

But he'd have to be a sightless man not to appreciate the supple curves of her body after she removed her modest cover-up she had worn over what had to be one of the sexiest bikini's he had ever seen. The startling pristine white of her bikini set off her complexion perfectly and he was instantly hard as he watched her make her way to the ocean's edge.

He opted to sit in one of the many beach chairs that were already in place on the beach. Damn the DiMera's knew how to live; even their freaking beach chairs had an elegant script D engraved on each one of them. While his parents had money, they didn't have the extent of wealth Stefano possessed. Hell, he doubted Philip's parents even came close to matching the amassed fortune of DiMera Enterprises.

Knox tried to act like he didn't care if everyone else was frolicking on the beach. He needed to hold onto his anger and resentment if he had a snowball's chance in hell of staying away from the girl he was hopelessly in love with despite his intentions to keep his distance from her.

He pushed his sunglasses in place to hide his eyes and pretended to be perfectly content to recline back in the beach chair he had chosen to soak up the sun's rays. But one thing he knew for sure, he'd struck a nerve with Sami earlier with his blatant comment about her welcome into the DiMera family. He wondered if everyone else was completely blind to the fact that EJ and Sami had something going on that wasn't even remotely close to being sibling love for one another.

Maybe he'd recognized how EJ looked at Sami when he thought no one else was paying attention, because he knew had looked that way at Lexie for years. Or maybe it could be in the way from that very first day Sami had attended to Salem High whenever anyone mentioned her to EJ he had bristled up in barely concealed jealousy.

But they must have acted on their attraction to one another because if they hadn't, his suspicions about them wouldn't have stopped little Miss Sami in her tracks after she had given him that warning about not ruining their vacation this week. He'd immediately seen Sami had gone pale instead of throwing back another angry jibe at him over his treatment of Lexie.

So if EJ even thought about giving him hell about Lexie or anything else for that matter, he was going to pull out the big guns on him. He would not be chastised again for his actions because they didn't fucking understand why he acting this way. He was doing what was best for Lexie, he wasn't good enough for her and he never would be, and they all needed to leave him the hell alone.

Luckily no one else bothered Knox since he had been in a foul mood ever since his mother had dropped him off at the DiMera mansion. The only person he had been fairly decent to was Kristen, but she had left him as soon as they reached the island. Once he had thought Lexie was going to leave the group and come to him, but before she could he saw Sami drag her back to hang out with them instead.

Good, maybe they would ignore him the entire week because he was going to do his best to ignore all of them. He didn't want or need them for anything at all.

The next morning Sami awoke bright and early even though she had thought she would sleep in especially since it was her birthday. Her sixteenth birthday to be exact, the one most girls dream about turning sweet sixteen.

As she had made her way out of the house to watch the sun rise the day was more bittersweet to her. No matter how wonderful Stefano and his family had been to her she missed her father terribly, especially on this day of all days.

She tried not to cry, it wasn't going to bring Roman Brady back from the dead, but she couldn't help it and the tears began to flow, as the sun began to peak its way out on the ocean's horizon. She wrapped her arms around her knees tightly knowing she would give anything in the world to have just one more hour with her daddy.

EJ awoke with a smile on his face, today was Samantha's birthday and she didn't have a clue the entire family had made plans to celebrate it. In fact, they hadn't mentioned it to her because they wanted to surprise her.

He silently made his way to her room. He wanted to be the first one to wish her happy birthday, plus he intended to give her a good morning kiss. He was so excited about the present he had bought her; it was a silver charm bracelet. He hoped she liked it when he planned to give it to her at brunch which was supposed to be the start of her birthday celebration.

Just thinking about how happy he hoped to make her today had him in a fantastic mood. He had reached her bedroom door and gently opened it up, not making any unnecessary noise so they might have a few moments alone together before everyone else woke up and wanted to spend time with her too.

He crept in ready to crawl into bed with her when he realized she wasn't in bed or anywhere else in her suite either. EJ flashbacked to the morning he had come to her bedroom to find her missing instantly flooded his mind with anxiety, but he calmed his fears because he knew she wasn't running from him anymore.

He had an idea where she might be instead and he was correct in his assumption as he made his way out onto the deserted beach and saw her sitting alone. Her back was turned to him as she stared out into the ocean apparently watching the sun rise on what he hoped would be a glorious day for her because his girl deserved it.

Before he sat down beside her, he sent a text to his father alerting him to wake everyone up so they could surprise Sami since she was on the beach with him and he would bring her back to the house in a little while from now. Finishing that necessary step, he put his phone back into his pocket so she wouldn't know they had planned a surprise birthday brunch for her.

He quickly deduced though she wasn't happy as he settled down beside her as the tears were flowing freely down her beautiful face. "Sweetheart, I don't want you to be sad on your birthday."

Sami turned to face him as she swiped at her cheeks, hoping to rid herself of the tears, but she couldn't do it. The pain of losing her dad was the worse it had been for her since the actual day of his death.

"I'm going to try my best to be happy today, but I miss my daddy so much. This is my first birthday without him. We had talked about how we were going to celebrate my sixteenth birthday. He was going to buy me an old clunker car where we could work on repairing and refurbishing it together. So many things we had planned to do in the future, but now he's gone…"

EJ pulled her close to his side as she rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the sun rise together in silence, no words needed to express how they felt about one another. Sami silently thanked whatever powers that be in the universe for at least allowing her to find EJ after losing the most important person in her life.

She sniffled and did her best to make the tears stop, but it took a little while. "Thank you for telling me a while back that I needed to grieve for my daddy. I know I'm never going to stop missing him, but instead of always feeling sad when I think about him I'm also going to think of the good times I spent with him. How he could make me see the humor in things, to be strong and most of all I'm going to make him proud that I was his daughter."

"I think wherever he is, he is proud of you and you'll always be his daughter no matter what happens in your life. Just because you can't physically see him, he still lives on in your heart." To emphasis that point he placed his fingertips to her heart and she finally was able to smile for the first time this morning.

"You're right, I will be, and I'm going to enjoy the day instead of crying for things to be different. There are so many things I'm so thankful for and having you in my life is something I won't ever take for granted."

"I love you Samantha Gene Brady."

"I love you too EJ," she replied as she wanted to kiss him, but they couldn't take the chance being out in the open, she'd have to wait until later, but there would be a later where she could kiss him to her heart's desire.

EJ pushed up from the sand to stand up, offering her a hand where she could get up easier from where she had been sitting. "Happy birthday darling, you're sweet sixteen today."

"Thank you; now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Well, you may have to wait a few minutes," EJ commented as they began to walk up the steps to reach the landing of the beach house. He guessed as long as they had stayed out on the beach as they watched the sun rise along with talking he might have timed it just right to bring her back to the house.

"EJ, it is my birthday and you are going to make me wait to have breakfast. How is that supposed to make me have a happy birthday?"

"You'll see when we enter the house, everyone is asleep and it might take me a few minutes to make you something since we didn't bring Mary with us."

"Okay," Sami conceded, "but don't make me wait too…"

The rest of her words were drowned by shouts of happy birthday as everyone jumped out from various hiding places to surprise Sami. Well that certainly wasn't what she was expecting since she had hoped she and EJ would have a little bit more time alone together, but she had to admit it was nice to have everyone acknowledging her birthday.

Today was going to be a good day for her, she just knew it.


	49. Chapter 49

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Forty Nine ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"I have one more surprise for you." Stefano confessed, his hand covered hers as they sat on the edge of her bed.

"You've done so much for me already." Her voice thick with tears.

"I would do anything. _Anything_ for you Samantha. You do know that, right?" He grasped her chin, looking deep into her eyes, almost as if he could peer into her soul with those all-knowing eyes. Sami felt guilty, the fact that her and EJ were keeping their love a secret from him. It felt wrong, morally repugnant and her eyes filled again. "Aww, cara mia."

"Uncle Steffie…" broken, the tears once more spilled over her lashes, spiking them to run down her cheeks.

"Come with me." He needed to pull himself together before he dissolved back with her. "I have one more gift to give you. One I think you will enjoy probably more so than all of the others."

"But you've given me so much already." Sami smiled through her tears, her face a complete wreck of makeup at this point.

"So what's a little bit more then, yes?" he tapped her nose and then tweaked it indulgently.

Sami felt the guilt swirl again, the wicked pull of the secret she was keeping. A thick noose coiling around her neck. She desperately wanted to confess to Uncle Steffie that she was in love with EJ. To tell him, what would be the worst that would happen, he was EJ's father after all. And he had done so much for her. Taking her in, giving her shelter when her own father had died. He loved them both, he would rejoice that they were joining their families together. Right?

"Come with me." Stefano pulled her to her feet.

"What? Now?" Sami stuttered, dashing the heels of her hands across her cheeks, glancing down with a frown at the trails of blue and black streaked across her palms when she pulled her them away. "No, you know, it's too much. All of this. It's too much. I need…"

"What you need, is to pull yourself together, we've got a beach to conquer. It's your birthday we're gonna party like it's your birthday!" A voice that she had only heard through telephone lines for three long months piped up from behind her and Sami spun around her eyes wide. She blinked fast. Her breath stuck in her chest. She couldn't believe this was really happening. "Take a breath, cupcake. In through the nose, out through the mouth."

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Sami repeated, shaking her head, torn between laughter and overjoyed tears. "You're here? You're really here?"

"Is your repeat button broke again?" Nikki leaned in, a tear trickling down the inside corner of her bright blue eyes. The tall thin blonde, stood in the door and then took two steps and Sami met her halfway, running across the room. The girls wrapped each other tight.

"It might be." Sami whimpered into Nicole's embrace.

"God I've missed you so much."

Stefano cleared his throat as he stepped around them and made for the door. "I'm just going to give you girls a chance to catch up." The deep baritone sounded suspiciously husky.

Sami sniffled as she pulled back, "um, just a second." She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Uncle Steffie, this is my Nikki, my best friend in the whole world."

"We've met, dearest." Stefano chuckled, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I trust you've settled in, Nicole?"

"Yes sir, thank you so much for everything." Nicole continued to hold tight to Sami as if she were afraid to let her go.

"You did this?" Sami asked, then sighed. "Of course you did this."

Stefano dipped his chin to the pair. "Think nothing of it. I'll leave you two to catch up. Happy Birthday Samantha."

*~*~*

Each nerve ending shifted into high alert. Sami could scarcely remember her own name at this point, not to mention the fact that they were supposed to be being moderately quiet out of respect because Nikki was in the other part of the suite. A thrill raced up her spine, it curled her toes and her fingers wound into the Egyptian cotton sheets.

Hell, Nikki owed her one… or six by her estimation. She'd gotten her out of several jams out in California. And besides this was her idea anyway. She'd apologize later. _Oh God. What was he doing?_

"Samantha," EJ murmured into her neck. The scent of suntan lotion, ocean breeze and just the intoxicating fragrance that was her, increased his pace. His fingers traipsed up and down the bare expanse of her thigh, pushing the thin fabric of her cover up higher and higher with each pass.

"You're killing me."

"Can I give you your birthday present now?"

Sami smiled, shivering as he latched his teeth onto the lobe of her ear, flattening his hand on the inside of her thigh. She pressed her head back into the mattress, arching her back and lifting her chest up to him. "You already gave me my present." She panted. His present jingled around her wrist. He'd given her a thin silver bracelet, a charm with a swirl of wind imprinted on it. To represent her love of running.

"I mean your real present." His nose brushed against the side of her neck as he released her ear, dragging his hand higher. Her body convulsed, dropping back to the mattress, before bowing back up.

"EJ, we can't." _Words? What order do they go in?_ Sami struggled for breath control, squirming back and forth as his hand inched higher on the inside of her thigh, he could feel the heat radiating off the inside of her bikini bottoms. Her blasted bikini bottoms. He'd wanted to pull them off her from the moment she'd sashayed out in them yesterday when they'd arrived.

"Why not?" EJ extended his tongue and traced back up the line of her wildly thudding pulse against the artery in her neck.

"Nikki."

"Has her headphones in. And this was her idea, sweetheart. This was as much her gift to you, as it was mine. But I wasn't talking about sex. Although." He thrust his erection into her hip, riding up on her and leaving no doubt of his arousal. "An argument definitely could be made in favor of that. But, my sweet. I was talking about." He nipped at her jaw. "Me." A kiss to the sensitive hollow below her collarbone and his fingers started working the ties at her breasts. "Pleasing." Settling between her legs as he fumbled to open the top half of her cover up. "You."

Sami relaxed her tight fisted hold on the sheets and threaded her fingers up into EJ's hair pulling his head up from his concentrated efforts on her chest to look at her face. "What are you talking about?" She mumbled, her tongue thick, arousal distorting her voice.

EJ rocked into her, moving up her body, planting his mouth on hers. His tongue caressed hers. The tip eagerly darting into her mouth coaxing hers to play. The noise he made in the back of his throat sounded like he'd been struck by lightening and it was the clap of thunder following. He pulled away, "I'm talking about…"

Sami yanked him back down, winding her legs around his waist, grinding herself into him. Frantic. Her blood boiled, tensing all of her muscles she tried to work him in just the right way to get him at _just_ the right angle.

Sensing what she was up to. EJ wrenched himself away, hopping off the bed, his chest heaving.

"What, what are you doing?" flustered, she propped herself up onto her elbows behind her.

"The better question is, what were you doing?" he wagged his finger at her. _He'd already jerked off once today, maybe it wasn't enough._

Sami's fingers went for the ties between her breasts, but in her hot-blooded state she didn't have much luck either, so she did the next best thing and wrenched the whole thing up over her head leaving herself clad in just her bikini. Which, with a wicked smirk, she knelt on the bed and put both hands behind her back. "Ready, set…" and untied the top half of it, exposing her bare breasts. She fought down the wave of self consciousness that washed over her. This was different. It felt real. The lights were on this time. EJ could see her. Really see. But, judging by the look of pure want on his face. He liked what he saw.

"Samantha." EJ groaned. The air conditioner in the window hummed as it kicked into another cooling cycle.

"So, what were you saying about another present?" She giggled as she made a pseudo slingshot with her discarded bikini top, launching it at his face. She hooked her thumbs in the sides of the elastic band of her bikini bottoms and made eye contact, freezing, at the heated look in his eyes.

"Go on then." He inclined his chin at her, grasping the back of his tank from over his head and pulling it off. It never failed to make her mouth go dry to see him with his shirt off. The ripples of muscles in his chest and abs. It wasn't fair. He was just too attractive. It didn't happen often, but on the rare occasion that she had seen him shirtless, especially when they were making out, she wanted to touch him, to taste him, to mark him and make sure that everyone knew that he belonged to her. "Take them off."

Sami swallowed the lump that lodged in her throat. Her false confidence had run out when she'd chucked her swim top at him, she was running on fumes and the predatory look that flamed in his eyes made her want to grab the blankets from the bed and cover herself.

"Come on darling. Don't stop now." EJ teased.

They watched each other for a long moment, punctuated by Sami's heavy breathing as EJ seemed mesmerized by the rhythmic sway of her unfettered breasts with each inhale and exhalation. The power had shifted once again. She slithered one hand up from her hip, trailing her fingers across the skin of her stomach, up to cup one heavy breast. It was intrinsic and fluid really, this exchange between the two of them. Never did one of them held the upper hand for too long. She traced around the puckered skin of her areola with just the tip of her middle finger, dividing her attention between his eyes and her nipple, watching as it tightened into the tiniest little bud. Like magic.

"What about my present?" Sami darted her eyes toward the door. EJ had thought of everything. He'd locked the door, then wedged a chair under the handle, just to be extra certain that no one was going to come busting in on them.

Lazily, EJ's eyes returned to hers, a hot flush following them up. There was a different current flowing between them. Electric. The air between them was almost magnetized with an undercurrent that hadn't been there before. "I want to taste you."

"Taste me?" she gulped, her knee slid a little on the sheets as he put one knee down on the end of the bed.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded, there it was, that power shifting again as he regained whatever the supposed upper hand in this situation was. "Most definitely."

"But we have th-this room." She swallowed. He could see the fear in her eyes, the way it mingled with the dauntless strength that always resided there.

"I know." He smiled, pressing his other knee onto the base of the bed, dropping both hands down so that he was on all fours, in a crouched position, preparing to crawl up the bed toward her. Sami felt like his prey.

"Isn't there something else we could do instead? Like you know - fuck?" she put her hand out behind her hand her as she sunk down on her haunches.

"Make love." EJ corrected, licking his lips, his eyes zeroed in on the space between her legs.

"What?" Sami blinked.

"When we make love. We're not going to be fucking. Well, I mean, I'm sure we will eventually and hopefully a lot." The amber flecks in his eyes glowed from the lamp on the bedside stand. "But, the first time, it will be making love Samantha. I know it's going to hurt you and I don't want you to have the memory of pain on your birthday. So tonight, tonight is all about your pleasure. Lie back darling. Let me love you."

"Are you serious?" she felt breathless as he slowly advanced and her butt met the bed, readjusting her legs out, so they were bent to her right side. Sami shivered when he touched the instep of her foot with the edge of his thumb.

"If you're ready?" he swept back down with more pressure and she bit back a moan. Rubbing in a circle, her eyelids fluttered closed and he tugged her foot into his lap. "Are you?"

"Yes." She bit down on her lower lip as he pressed down harder on her instep, she cried out and he bent down, kissing the top of her foot.

"Trust me."

"I do."

He slid his hands around her ankle and moved upward, working his way toward her calf. "Lie back." Turning a bit, Sami grabbed for a pillow and put her head at the top of the bed, laying down.

EJ looked down at her from his knees in the bed, her leg still in his hands. Pushing her legs apart, he crawled between her legs, looking up at her, "can we take these off now?" he looked up at the sodden center of her bikini bottoms.

Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment, but then EJ's mouth came down on the inside of her thigh and she tipped her head back into the pillow with a murmured curse.

"Hmmm, I didn't hear you darling?" He edged closer, his fingers slipping underneath the barrier as Sami instinctually lifted her hips.

"Oh, mmm-uuhmmm," she vocalized as he ran his tip along the slippery edge of her folds. _This is going to be so embarrassing._ She thought. It was the last truly negative thought she had for the next hour or so, however.

EJ mistakenly took that as a yes and ran his hands from the back of her thighs up to her ass and gripped the material of her suit and pulled it down.

"Careful!"

"I will." He nodded, tossing it behind his shoulder. When he looked up again, she was completely naked in front of him. Splayed out like a sumptuous buffet and he was momentarily stunned motionless. It was much different seeing the girl of his dreams naked in front of him, than it was seeing porn on a computer screen. This was three dimensional brilliance. He was surrounded by the sight of her, the sounds of her, the smell of her. It was overwhelming, in an amazingly awesome way. He needed a minute to compose himself, because he was pretty certain he was about half a second away from busting a nut inside his shorts or tearing them off and doing something that he would regret later. _This is about her. Samantha's needs. Not mine._ He reminded himself, ghosting his hand up the inside of her thigh.

She shivered and he watched a myriad of expressions play out over her face.

"You are breathtaking."

"I'm nervous." She admitted, sucking in a quick breath between her teeth as he rimmed the drenched lips of her sex.

"Me too. Promise me you'll tell me what feels good, ok? Ok?" He repeated in a moment after she hadn't responded. What he failed to realize is that she was thoroughly enjoying his manual ministrations, but had given him a half hearted nod in reply.

"Yes, I will." She mumbled, dazedly reached out for his hand when he pulled his fingers away from her.

Dipping his head, he kissed up the inside of her thigh reaching that sensitive area where her leg connected to her body. She jerked, when his breath fanned over the most intimate parts of her body, staring up at the ceiling fan just continuing to spin as if this wasn't one of the most important moments of her entire life. _Oh my God. I can't believe this is happening!_

"Does this feel good?" EJ smiled against her skin as if he could read her mind, using his hands to hold her hips into the bed when she started to squirm. Murmuring encouragements, he drew loose circles into her skin. Easing one finger lower, he looped it through the soft curls surrounding the swollen nub of her clit. Sami held her breath as he followed it with his tongue.

"Ohhhh." Sami keened. EJ kept his eyes locked onto her face, although he equally desired an up close and personal visual inspection of the female anatomy. Tentative, he swirled the tip of his tongue, ringing it around her before dropping lower to dip into the pool of juices dripping from her body.

"Mmmmigahhh," she all at once tried to get closer and further away. The ferocious coil of build up spiraling too quickly to handle. Sami fisted her hand into his hair, the silky strands winding around her fingers as she yanked his head away, all the while her hips thrust up closer in search of what she was denying her own body.

"Does it?" EJ didn't regret the loss of a few strands as he placed his lips around her clit and suckled softly.

"Oh God, fuck, yes!" Sami's other hand flailed down to cup the back of his neck, her feet planted on the mattress nestled down by his sides. Rocking into him, she reached her first small climax seconds later. EJ smiled, releasing the throbbing nub, dragging the flat of his tongue down as she relaxed into the bed.

"Mmmm." EJ dipped his tongue inside, using his index finger to trace designs around the inner lips. "You're so wet. So sweet. So tight." _We're never going to make it until Friday._ His voice like thick gooey caramel, he thrust his finger inside, groaning as her walls fluttered around his finger and she moaned.

"EJ… EJ, please." she groaned, gyrating and trying to grind on his hand.

"You're not done?" he asked, lapping up alongside as his finger continued to pump.

"Mmmm-nnn. N-nno." Blinking, she looked down as he glanced up. Intimate didn't begin to describe the moment. The air went from soft and hazy to static and crackling with intensity. Once more, Sami became unsure if she could withstand the feelings he was evoking and struggled, but only internally. Because the things he was making her feel made it impossible for her to move. Clenching, around his finger, she panted as he tried to slide a second in next to the first.

"Come on sweetheart, you can take two. You did before." He dipped his head, licking his middle finger, before stretching her and sliding both fingers inside. "Mmm, good girl."

Sami cried out, the image too overwhelming, "I can't EJ, I can't. I can't. I can't." Mumbling, practically incoherent, she tossed her head on the pillow, her blonde hair tangling around her head on the pillow. EJ looked up from between her legs, grinning. He didn't think he'd ever seen such an erotically stimulating sight in his albeit limited experience. He was so hard, he physically hurt at this point, but he needed to get her off again.

"Shhhh, yes you can, my love. Relax. Just feel." EJ quickened the pace of his fingers, relishing the rippling of her flesh along the skin of his fingers, desperate to feel the same effects along the skin of his cock. He grit his teeth together, certain that he was grinding his molars to dust.

"Oh God!" Sami moaned, her breaths coming in short rapid bursts. Her breasts heaved. EJ was so thankful, she hadn't insisted on turning the lights off, he didn't know where to look. Talk about system overload, he rolled his hips into the bed, cumming instantly. _Fuck!_ he grunted, beyond mortified that he'd cum before her. "Yes, oh God!" She rocked, tightening around his fingers, the heat and wetness dripping down his hand.

His own feelings on his situation momentarily forgotten, he pulled his fingers out and thrust his tongue into her. He nudged her clit with his nose, rubbing it back and forth vigorously, basically letting her ride his face. Still hard, he flicked his hips, closing his eyes against the overpowering urge he had to tear his shorts off and slam himself into her. It'd be so easy. He'd bet nothing would ever feel so good as the tight fit of her tight little body stretching around him.

"EJ! Oh! Please. More. EJ!" Louder. Wetter. Her heels hooked around his back, a burst of flavor burst over his tongue and she rocked harder against his face. _I need her._ Sliding his hand back up, he backed his nose away, and rubbed his thumb in a hard circle over her distended nub. He bit back a growl when she bucked her hips, dislodging his tongue.

"Yes! Just like that!" Completely uninhibited, he couldn't be mad, she was obviously _right_ there.

"That's it. Cum Samantha." He pursed his lips and blew across the swollen skin, watching her entire body go rigid. "Ohhhh, that's it." Unable to verbally coax her any further, he lapped at the juices running from between her lower lips.

"Eeeejayyyy!" She cried out, turning her head to the side. She fisted a pillow and screamed out into it. Riding the high, hardly knowing where one wave stopped and then next one started.

"You ok?" EJ asked a minute later, pulling the pillow away, tossing it to the side, letting his eyes rove over her bare breasts.

"I'm not sure. EJ, stop!" She ran her hand over her face, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. She felt her heart pounding and her cheeks getting more and more hot, the more he stared at her with those all knowing eyes.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh stop. Mr Connoisseur of Porn." Sami swatted at him with her hand.

"I came before you did." EJ admitted, sensing her embarrassment.

"Really?" She couldn't help her own eyes from trying to sneak a peek but he was laying on his stomach.

"Oh yeah. You're so hot. It took everything I had not to tear my shorts off and stick it in you…" and in that second, their eyes connected and the moment went from shy to tense and hot and they were kissing and their tongues were in each others mouths and Sami got her first taste of how she tasted.


	50. Chapter 50

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 50**

 **Written by: Karen**

"Wow!" Sami exclaimed, still euphoric from the orgasmic high EJ had just given her. It was such an incredible experience all of its own and then after they had begun kissing and she could taste her essence on him, she almost came again.

"So you really liked it?" EJ asked as he tried to shift away on the bed or he was afraid he was going to do exactly as he had proclaimed moments earlier and put it in her because everything was rapidly spinning out of control.

Sami managed to move into a sitting position to begin running her hand down EJ's stomach and proceeding to what she had dubbed her happy trail. "Yes, and now I want to taste you,"

EJ stopped Sami's hand from progressing any further and shook his head no, "Samantha, this is your birthday…"

"I know, and I want to blow out my extra special candle. I'm pretty sure it's right here under those shorts you're wearing." Sami instantly brushed away his hand as she grasped the waistband of his shorts determined to make him shed them. When her fingers found exactly what she was looking to find, she realized her goal of getting EJ naked was about to become a reality. Triumphantly she smiled, "Yep, there it is, just waiting for me."

"I just came," EJ offered up as a lame excuse as he tried to keep her from completely undressing him. He was afraid if she took off his shorts then he wasn't going to be able to stop until they fucked and he had envisioned their first time with an extensive exploration her body instead of a fast and furious coupling.

"Hmmm, from where I'm sitting it looks like that's not going to be much of a deterrent for me at all because even covered up you look like you might be ready for round two." Before she lost her courage she managed to pull his shorts down enough to reveal exactly what she was seeking. "Oh yeah, I was right, happy birthday to me."

"Samantha, remember tonight is all about you." EJ audibly groaned as he tried to pull his shorts back up, but she wouldn't let go of the material and managed to move them further down his legs until she had them completely off of him.

Sami took him in her hand and then looked at him, her voice sexy and seductive as she spoke, "I think you'll like this. Remember how we talked about doing this the night we had phone sex? When I said I wanted to lick you like a lollipop, swirl my tongue all over you. Lick you up and down."

Well if he had been worried about recovery time, _which of course he had_ , he shouldn't have because he was even harder than before. He considered that quite a feat since he had already cum once, from being so turned on by eating her and watching her reactions to what he had done to her body.

Sami kept holding his cock, her lips parted, and her eyes wide as she was finally able to observe him fully with the lights on. Although she didn't immediately go down on him; instead her fingers slowly trailed up and down his entire length. Her expression was one of wonderment and excitement before she slowly leaned over to press her lips onto him, she didn't lick or suck him yet, just began to impart tiny sweet kisses on his cock. She went from the tip to the base and then back up again.

After EJ realized she wasn't going to quit, he stopped trying to deter her from giving him a blow job. He was thinking how fucking sexy she looked and he wanted it to last forever because what she was doing felt incredible. That was until he was thrown into another dimension of pleasurable sensation altogether when she started to lick him with her tongue, slowly traveling from the bottom to the top, teasing him each time she came to his tip with the promise of opening up her mouth until she would start over licking him again.

"Oh god yessss," EJ hissed when she finally took him inside of her mouth. At first she just concentrated on the crown as she swirled her tongue over and over it and then she began to suck as she opened up to take more of him. He fought off the instinctual urge to arch up further into her mouth, but he was quickly losing the control he had desperately wanted to maintain.

Then EJ thought for a few brief seconds Sami was going to stop completely when she pulled off of him, but she only took a deep breath and then went down on him again, going far enough to the point of where she was close to gagging.

"You don't have to…to take…any more…" EJ couldn't even finish his sentence.

Apparently his breathless statement only spurred her on to try even harder as she attempted to go a bit more as she began to bob her head up and down on him going faster and faster with her motions even if her eyes had begun to water slightly.

Then EJ felt it, his balls began to draw up and before he knew it he was cumming, hard. He could feel the hot bursts begin to shoot into that incredible mouth of hers and it surprised him that she didn't immediately pull away as soon as it happened.

Sami took most of his load until she couldn't handle it anymore and pulled off of him as she tried to swallow what she had managed to keep in her mouth while his cock spewed out the remaining amount of his release. EJ thought she wasn't going to be able to do it, but she gave him a determined look and swallowed, her eyes still watering as he pulled her up to align with his body.

"Are you okay?" EJ asked when he was finally able to catch his breath and speak again.

Sami nodded her head, "Are you?"

"Yeah, and I have to say I was wrong about you giving me head."

Sami looked horrified, "You mean I didn't do it right?"

"You did it perfectly, my expectations weren't high enough. Remember when I said I thought it would be like my birthday, Christmas and Halloween all rolled up into one?"

"Yeah," Sami answered.

"It surpasses all those holidays and more. It was fucking awesome!"

"But I wasn't able to deep throat you," Sami said with disappointment in her voice.

"I'm afraid I might pass out whenever you do," EJ stated truthfully as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Sami felt relief wash over her after she realized she had made EJ feel as good as he had made her feel earlier. When they broke apart for air, she snuggled in right beside him enjoying being held in his arms. "I wish you could spend the night with me."

EJ kissed the top of her head, "Me too, but with everyone here at the beach house I 'm afraid after a while they will notice I'm not in my room."

"You mean Philip will notice."

"Primarily yes, but you know I was thinking maybe we could tell him about us…"

"EJ, you promised me you wouldn't tell him."

"Philip has been my best friend since childhood. I think he might be able to help us find some time to be together if I wasn't trying to dodge him on my whereabouts when I'm spending time with you. I trust him with my life. Why do you not trust him?"

Sami shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know exactly, but he is just so flamboyant."

EJ quirked his brow at her, "If Philip were gay I would know about it because he would trust me enough to tell me. Lucas might be gay, but not Philip."

"I'm not homophobic and I didn't say Philip was gay. You're taking what I said out of context. What I meant is Philip is always the one making some kind of stupid announcement, or he's grabbing his genitals or he's right in the middle of whatever controversy is going on at school. What if he wasn't thinking and just blurted out something about us without meaning to and then…"

"We'd have a mess on our hands."

"Right, plus I'm afraid someone else might have already figured it out what we've been up to lately."

EJ sat up in bed, "What? Who Lexie or god forbid is it Kristen? Either one of them might run straight to our father about this."

"No, it's not them."

"Chad? He usually walks around like he is in la la land especially since he started liking Melanie Jonas."

"No, it's…"

"Lucas? Did you tell Lucas when I couldn't tell my best friend Philip?"

"EJ please let me finish before you interrupt me again."

"Okay, I just wasn't expecting you to tell me something like this right after we, well you know we…"

Sami sat up too as she pulled up a section of the sheet to cover her breasts since she didn't think she would ever be as confident as EJ apparently was about being nude. "I meant to tell you yesterday after we got off the plane, but I couldn't ever find the time to speak to you alone and then this morning on the beach I was upset about my father."

"It's okay, everyone has been around us all day until now and I was determined to give you your other birthday present."

Sami smiled, "Which I enjoyed immensely."

"Same here even though it wasn't my birthday I felt like it was especially after you went…"

Sami put a finger to his lips to silence him as she blushed, "You don't have to say it aloud."

EJ moved his face away from her finger, "But I want to say it to you because I can't tell anyone else and it was so fucking amazing."

Sami sighed, "Make Philip swear on his life he won't say a word to anyone else. It's not fair I can talk to Nikki about you and you don't have anyone you can confide in beyond me."

"I love confiding in you," EJ stated whole heartedly. "You know that right? I would tell you anything, share anything with you. I love you."

"I know and I love you too."

"But first, we have to decide how we need to deal with this person you think may know about us. Who is it?"

"Who haven't we discussed tonight?"

"Knox? Oh fuck, really?"

"I shouldn't have threatened him," Sami began to say as EJ immediately interrupted her.

"You threatened Knox Preston?"

Sami nodded her head, "Yes, I told him he better stop acting like a dick to my sister and then he insinuated you all weren't my family even though you all had welcomed me with open arms, some more than others."

"That prick! How dare he say something like that to you?"

"EJ, I told him to stop acting like a dick, I mean I could have let it slide, but I am sick and tired of him suddenly treating Lexie like he can't stand the sight of her and then when she walks away he looks like he is heartbroken."

"I'm going to go talk to him," EJ reached for his shorts as soon as he got up from the bed. "He is not going to threaten my girlfriend. I'm pissed at him for acting that way toward Lexie too and being such an ass ever since his mother dropped him off at the house before we left to go to the beach."

Sami got up from the bed and found her cover up which she pulled over her head before taking one of her hands and placing it on his arm, "Don't EJ, you'll only make it worse. Knox didn't threaten me. Right now he only suspects something may be going on and he never mentioned your name. I didn't even acknowledge him when he threw out the insinuation at me."

"I can't let him hold something like this over us. Plus I thought Knox was smart enough to at least realize most people don't fuck with the DiMera's."

Sami wrapped her arms around his neck, "That's pretty damn hot."

"What?" EJ asked completely unaware of what Sami was speaking about to him.

"You going to take on anyone who tries to mess with us. That is fucking hot." Sami finished by pulling him in for another kiss.

When their lips parted EJ declared softly, "I'll always take care of you. I won't ever let anyone hurt you if I can possibly help it."

"That's why you are the best boyfriend ever."

EJ smiled, "I am, aren't I? Especially after going down…"

"EJ DiMera, you better hush," Sami warned him.

"Make me," EJ dared as Sami drew him in for another kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Fifty One ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"So you want to tell me why you are coming back into our room at 2 o'clock in the morning all stealthy like double 0 seven, smelling like pussy and walking on your tiptoes, or should I just guess." Philip whispered after EJ eased the door shut behind him and settled down into his bed thinking he was home free.

"Fuck." EJ cursed, hanging his head in shame.

"Well, that's what I'd assume you were doing, but see, best friends, tell each other these kinds of things, right? And you and me - well, we're the bestest of best friends, right?" Philip accused, his eyes narrowing in on EJ like lasers in the dark.

"Philip…"

"No, I mean, we tell each other everything, don't we? I told you how I lost my virginity to Chloe and then she told me that she lost hers to Knox fucking Preston in the back seat of his car."

"Phil…"

"No, no, no, wait… best friends know how fucked up the other best friend is that former's younger brother, is dating the girl he's wanted forever and vows to keep him company and not leave him alone with nothing but his depressed thoughts for hours."

"Shit… Philip."

"Or how about one better,"

"I'm in love with Samantha, she just gave me my first blow job and you're the only person I can talk to about this. Please help me Philip…"

Time stopped, the world officially skewed off it's axis for Philip. He almost swallowed his tongue and choked on his own saliva. Flopping onto his side, he coughed, slapping at his bare chest. "What?" he wheezed.

EJ reached for the lamp, flipping the switch on, throwing long shadows across the rest of the room. A high Chippendale armoire sat between the two queen beds. "You alright?"

After a moment, Philip flipped up so that he mirrored EJ's position on the other bed, clearing his throat, he shook his head, then nodded. "Yeah, for a second there, I thought you said that you were in love with Sami."

EJ's eyes were steady, more than a little concerned as he held Philip's. "I did and I am."

"Holy shit." Dumbfounded, Philip blinked at him. "Holy shit!" He repeated when he realized that EJ was not kidding. "EJ, she's your…"

"She's not my sister." Indignant, EJ's nostrils flared and he found himself pissed and they'd just started talking.

"I wasn't going to say that." Philip held his hands up. "I was going to say she's your housemate… Ok. Yes," Philip relented, eying EJ closely for signs that he was going to jump across the space separating them to pummel him. "I totally was going to say, she's your sister. What the fuck dude?"

EJ groaned, running his hand down the length of his face. "We didn't plan it, if that's what you want to know."

"Well for starters, yeah. I want to know that, and a bunch of other pertinent shit. Like how long has this been going on?"

 _Fuck. Anything but that. Don't ask me that._ EJ felt a droplet of sweat form and run down the back of his neck, instantly chilling him to the bone. He redirected his stare to the hardwood floor, seemingly mesmerized by the patterned woodgrain.

"That long, huh?" The hurt in Philip's voice was unmistakable and EJ felt the stab of guilt pierce him anew. _This was so damn difficult._

"Philip. She made me promise. Let me explain."

Philip waved him on, but the gut check was almost enough that he wished he hadn't said anything. EJ took a deep breath. "So you already know the back story about our families and how she came to live with us. Well, I knew from the moment I saw her that first night that I was in love with her. Go ahead, point your finger and ridicule me if you feel the need. But there was something there, and then my stupid - idiot father, put her in the room right next to me, and she had a nightmare that first night about the fire that killed her father."

"Jesus Christ."

"Not hardly. You know I don't sleep deeply. So I run in, she's wearing hardly nothing… do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah, I don't need a GPS or a road map, I've got a firm handle on my cock and balls. Which on you, apparently so does the fair Sami."

"Can you be serious, for even half a second?" EJ winced. Philip shrugged, considering the question, then nodded his agreement. "Anyway, she asks me to stay with her that night."

"Fuck…" Philip rolled his eyes.

"I know." EJ nodded while he pulled a face, appreciating Philip's apparent commiseration.

But then Philip's jaw dropped and anger streaked across his strong features, "you fucked her way back then and haven't said anything to me. He surged to his feet, grappling for a pillow to chuck across the divide. "You son of a bitch!"

"What? No! I didn't fuck her then! I still haven't fucked her! Keep up! Pay attention!" EJ caught the pillow and lobbed it back. "Sit down."

"The first time I kissed her was the night of the Snow Ball."

"Whoa." Philip's eyebrows were high on his forehead. "But you went with Arianna?"

"Yeah, I know."

"That catfight between Kristen and Lexie?" he questioned, trying to reason it out in his own head.

EJ shook his head. "No, it had nothing to do with it. I'd already kissed her by then though. I'd taken her outside in the deserted gazebo."

"Nice." The corner of Philip's lip lifted in a smirk.

"So the fight between my sisters was over Knox, who suffice it to say, is a huge fucking problem. He threatened Samantha when we got here."

"He what?" Philip immediately bound to his feet again, ready to drag Knox from his bed in the middle of the night with no advance warning, whatsoever.

"He is suspicious of our relationship." EJ explained further, the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach growing as he began to work out how to best explain it.

"He is? How?" Philip sank back down on the mattress, hard.

"She apparently made a flippant comment to him when they were the last two people on the plane about his rather abhorrent treatment of Alexandra and he made an equally snippy jibe to her about us."

"Oh shit." His eyes bugged out of his head and his fingers tore through his sleep mussed hair.

"Exactly."

"How the Hell did Knox find out about you and Sami?"

"I don't think he knows. I mean, he couldn't. No one knows. I mean, besides Sami's friend Nikki and you now. That's it. You two are the only people on the entire planet. But we're nervous about it. More like scared to fucking death."

"Why are you nervous? I mean… other than the squick of the brother-sister thing." Philip flip flopped his hand out between them.

"Because I think my Father would send one of us away." Philip's face paled at EJ's words, his stomach bottomed out around the level of his knees and then rose to settle in the back of his throat. "My mother and stepfather live in England, I think that's the logical conclusion. Samantha doesn't have parents."

A longer moment passed and Philip blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes as he imagined a life without his best friend a few minutes away. Clearing his head of the possibility he shook his head and cleared his throat again, it was almost like verbal diarrhea when he started to talk again. "Um yeah, so that's never going to happen. How about you tell me more about you and Sami, ok? The first time you guys got busy? She gave you head tonight?"

"But really - the first time anything happened between us was the night at your party. I made out with her in your bed. Sorry man." EJ waited for Philip's reaction with his fingers looped together, his elbows resting on his knees.

"What?! Are you serious?! You fucker!" Philip flung the pillow at him again, then another and a third. EJ laughed, dodging them. "Gah, my sheets." He flung himself backward, rolling over onto his stomach, smothering his face into the plush bedding.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" EJ cackled, a tear rolling down his cheek as he clutched his sides.

"No, you're not, you dirty bastard!"

"Ok, I'm not!" EJ agreed, still laughing.

After they'd collected themselves, Philip whispered, "so why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she was scared. She asked me not to." A tense moment passed between the two and then Philip nodded, popping out of bed. "I don't want to come between you. Let me get dressed, I'll explain that I forced it out of you. I'll apologize to her, smooth things over."

"Not necessary." EJ shook his head, motioning for Philip to sit down with his hands. "We talked. She… ah, gave permission for me to talk to you about it."

Philip's lip quirked, but he was quick on the trigger. "Say no more. It's cool. We're cool. I love you man."

"I love you too, Philip. And I'm sorry." EJ's heart ached. He'd missed his friend. While he couldn't imagine his world without Samantha in it and truly didn't ever want to. A man needed his friends.

"Don't be. I get it. And I'm on your side. Always."

~*~*~

"Hey," Knox rapped on the door. "You guys decent?"

EJ and Philip had just finished making their beds when Knox popped his head around the door jamb, smacking his right hand on the inside wall.

"Your dad just called up the stairs, asked me to call everyone down to breakfast."

Philip's eyes went stormy and his limbs stiff before he remembered that he needed to play it loose and cool for all of their sakes. "Really, family breakfast two days in a row. Gah, we don't do family togetherness like this at the Kiriakis mansion. You DiMeras' sure are a weird lot. Right Preston?" He watched Knox carefully for any hint of a reaction.

"I have no idea. Only child remember." Knox remained detached, scratching at where the stitches had been. They'd healed but still itched and burned a bit beneath the surface with the memory of the injury.

"Right." The other boys stared at him for a moment, neither able to wrap their brains around what that must be like. Both of them members of large families themselves.

"Ok, then. I'll tell them you'll be down in a minute." Knox rocked back onto his heels, preparing to leave.

"No, Knox, wait up. You don't have to go down there alone, you can stay up here and go with us if you want?" Philip decided, cutting his eyes over to where EJ was tucking a white tank into a red pair of board shorts. He'd made a unilateral decision to keep his 'enemy' close. He grabbed a shirt out of his pile, yanking it down over his head.

Knox had pushed the door open the rest of the way and now stood leaning against the frame, cradling his casted wrist with his other hand, looking bored. "Sure, I guess."

"Yeah. Much better than going down there and hanging out with the sisters and our parents." EJ slid his feet into his sandals.

"Really?" Knox arched his eyebrows, head cocked to the side, obviously not buying EJ's line. "Hmm." He nodded with facetious flair.

Philip knew Knox'd scented EJ's blood in the water, and there was going to be big trouble if they didn't get out of this bedroom in a hurry but Stefano had called them to breakfast so they didn't have time for the fight that was obviously brewing. "I'm starving. I know your Mary is a phenomenal cook. Why didn't she come? Who is here cooking for us?" He blustered, much too loudly as he strode in the direction of the door, his heart beat pounding in a hard, even, thu - whump.

"Marco." EJ followed close behind.

"Marco cooks?"

Knox tuned the pair of them out as they tromped down the stairs and Lexie came out of her door on the landing below theirs. She wore a pale pink dress that barely reached mid-thigh and her hair curled, wildly spilling out of a topknot on her head. All that luscious skin on display. He felt like he'd been punched in the nuts. As if on cue, ninety percent of his circulating blood volume headed south of his waist and he stopped short. The resulting detour caused Philip and EJ to plow full on into his back, due to their continued conversation, he was sure, over their stupid cooks or some such nonsense.

"Shit!"

"Sorry."

Lexie tilted her head, a half smile on her face that grew when she saw the three of them standing there. When her eyes landed on Knox, they warmed, an invitation to sin, clear.

EJ cleared his throat. "Good morning Alexandra."

"Morning EJ. Philip. Knox." She continued to smile, that siren's smile, her eyes hadn't moved from the visual lock she had on him and the blood continued to pump into his erection. They were frozen in place, her hand on the balustrade, her delicate fingers tracing the thick carved wood. His right hand supporting the left, and his bulky plastered cast. The heavy tension between the two, thickening the air.

"Children!" Stefano bellowed from somewhere lower than they were, breaking the spell and Knox took a steadying breath, shaking his head and all but pushed past her to stomp down the rest of the stairs.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Philip sighed, patting her hand before he took the stairs two at a time to follow Knox's path.

Not ten minutes later, the entire crew had settled in at the mammoth table and anxiously awaited as Stefano stood. "I know you're probably wondering why I dragged you all out of bed."

"Kind of. Yeah." Kristen sipped at her juice and didn't wither under her father's glare. "Daddy, it's spring break, it's nine am. I do not want to be out of bed yet."

"There's been a water main break at Salem High."

"What?" Various choruses of the same word bubbled up around the table.

"And a majority security breach at Titan." Victor cut in. The steel color of his mustache matched his hair almost to the exact shade and it was then, that Philip noticed that he and Kate were dressed for travel.

"You're shitting me?" Philip cursed.

"No, we're definitely not kidding." Kate's face was tightly pinched, she looked pissed enough to spit nails.

"Obviously, we will be returning to Salem immediately." Stefano decreed.

"What! No!" Shouts went up all around the table.

"Hold on!" Stefano smacked his hand down on the table, quieting the chaos immediately, Victor's eyebrows went up in quiet respect. "You bunch of heathens. You will be quiet and listen. _This_ is what I expect - no, what I demand. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." A round came from all of the DiMera children.

"I will accompany Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis back to Salem. In my absence, Tony will be in charge. You all, _will_ obey him as you would me. Do you understand?"

"How long will you be gone?" Kristen asked.

"Planning a party?" Stefano asked silkily, eyes narrow. Sami's eyes met EJ's across the table. _We're never going to make it until Friday._

She tittered a laugh, uneasy as she looked at all of her siblings and all of the extra friends that were gathered around the table. "Well not yet Daddy, you're still here."

"Kristen…" he warned.

"She was kidding Father." Tony supplied, always the rule abider.

"Thank you, my son, I knew I could count on you. The jet is standing by, we leave within the hour."

Goodbyes were passed around and suddenly the adults were gone.


	52. Chapter 52

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Fifty Two ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"DiMera family meeting in five!" Tony yelled as the teenagers prepared to scatter from the deck, watching as the limo pulled out of the driveway.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kristen planted her fist on her hip, pulling her shades down from her eyes with her opposite index finger.

"Not kidding. Den. Five minutes." Tony settled his eyes on hers, an entire non-verbal conversation taking place before Kristen pushed her sunglasses back up and she yanked her beach bag back up on her shoulder and sauntered down the path toward the pool and the ocean beyond that.

"I think I'm gonna pass." She wiggled her fingers. "You know. Places to go. People to do."

"Kristen!" Tony's head looked like it was going to explode and he stomped after her, his sandals slapping angrily on the slatted decking.

"Well, that sounds like great fun. Y'all have fun with that. Should the rest of us prepare for blood shed?" Lucas quipped.

Lexie smiled, an ethereal beauty, she beckoned him closer with a crooked finger, whispering in his ear. "She must need a moment of his time privately. They'll be back in 30 seconds. A minute, tops."

Lucas laughed, extending his hand which Lexie nodded and shook on. Needless to say, she won, when Tony and Kristen returned less than a minute later and disappeared inside the beach house.

Knox watched the innocent moment with the barely restrained patience of someone moving in on his turf.

Philip caught Knox's jealousy wafting in the breeze and elbowed EJ who was mooning over Sami. "My brother better watch himself or Knox is going to rip off his face and use it for toilet paper."

"Quite right." EJ agreed. Knox stared at Lexie with the singled minded hunger of a man starved for days - weeks deprived of his favorite meal. _Her._ She felt the heavy weight of his stare as a tingle at the base of her spine, lower perhaps and a bit more anterior. And she blinked up, catching him unaware.

The level of teenage lust fueled angst swirling around the deck was almost on another plane of existence itself. Lexie in her infinite wisdom, almost as if she'd read a book or taken a class, barely wasted a moment on Knox before returning all of her attention to Lucas and a new bronze skinned friend who had just pulled up a chair next to her.

"Morning Lexie," Brandon grinned, tipping his spinach smoothie at her with a covert wink. _Don't worry I've got you._ He mouthed once his back was to everyone else.

Chad hoisted his phone in the air, "woo-hoo! Melanie's on her way!"

"What?" Sami spun around from her position to face him.

"School's closed for the next two days, her dad was planning on coming for the weekend anyway! They're coming early! Yes!" He fist pumped the air, jumping from his chair to dance a little jig.

"Girlfriend, I take it?" Nikki asked from her chaise at Sami's side.

"Careful Octopussy, your vagina is showing." Philip chastised. Jealousy was such a bitter bitch. He decided when he wasn't able to control himself.

Chad flipped him off and immediately reverted to tapping at his smartphone screen.

"Who's that 'roided out bag of dicks?" Knox appeared at EJ's side, his dark and menacing mood radiating off from him in hot angry waves.

"That's Brandon Walker, Samantha's best friend Nikki's brother from California." Brandon was another poster child of the 'too hot to be real and definitely aware of it' club. Nicole's older brother by a year, he was a senior, so the same age as Knox and Lexie. The fact that he was sitting over with her and Knox wasn't, was also not in his favor.

The tinkling quality of Lexie's laughter echoed over light conversation and EJ felt Knox bristle up beside him. Awkward didn't begin to cut it. He flicked his eyes across the deck, to where her head was thrown back and Brandon's hand brushed against her bare arm, his low voice carried. "Want to go for a walk? Just the two of us?" Knox flinched and startled next to him. _This is it. It's taken all of four minutes since Father left. The car probably hasn't even gotten to the airstrip yet. World War D is about to commence and he hasn't even left the isle yet._ EJ chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Excuse me?" A small voice interrupted his train of thought. Tony's girlfriend stood just inside outside the French doors, a faint blush high on her cheeks. "Tony and Kristen are inside, uh, they asked me to have the siblings come in please."

"Oh that's just wrong!" Sami huffed, throwing herself out of her chair. "Excuse us please. So sorry Anna. They should not have sent you out here to get us. Come on Chad. EJ." Lexie was already on her feet and making her way toward the door.

"Sorry man, be back in a few." EJ shrugged, lifting his hands in apology to Philip who looked around at the cast of characters he was going to be left with and wanted to kill EJ with his bare hands.

~*~*~

"I can't believe you sent your girlfriend out there to get us!" Lexie crossed her arms around her chest, tapping her foot as she shut the door to the den behind her.

"Yeah, not cool man. I'm pretty sure that Knox is about to take Nikki's brother's head off. What the fuck are you trying to pull out there Lexie?" EJ again tossed his hands in the air.

"Stop it, you leave her alone!" Kristen stepped between them, smacking at EJ's censure. Sami pressed her lips together as EJ's jaw dropped.

"Lexie. You better be prepared for a mass casualty because…"

"I want to fuck that girl." Tony inserted.

All five other occupants of the room immediately turned their attention to him, exactly as he'd planned. He sat in the leather high backed chair, his one knee bent, foot hooked on the opposite knee. Fingers interlaced on top of his head.

"And you've come to us for advice?" Kristen deadpanned.

"No." Tony grinned, a truly face transforming smile.

"Tony." Lexie reached for a chair, her legs feeling a touch weak. "What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"What? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Chad was the first to recover the power of speech.

"Perhaps." Tony chuckled, lifting his shoulder as he planted both feet on the floor.

"Tony. You can't do this. You're twenty years old! You can't get married!" Chad blustered, horrified.

EJ mulled the situation over in his head, he didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. Who was he to judge?

"I'm not asking your permission little brother." Tony smiled as he rose to his feet. Chad rushed forward to shake some sense into him. Tony wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hard embrace. "I love you."

"Christ almighty." Chad hissed, struggling before hugging him back. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Tony pulled away, holding tight to Chad's upper arms for a moment before releasing him. Kristen and Lexie appeared lost in their own thoughts.

EJ's eyes met Sami's before hers darted away.

"I'm also thinking that I don't want you lot of miscreants to embarrass me and scare her away. So, we need to have a come to Jesus moment here."

"Ah… and so the real reason surfaces." Kristen crowed, snapping her fingers. "You need us to help you make a good impression. Bad pool, big brother."

"I'll let you have a party." Tony smiled.

"Game on." Kristen clapped. "Did you buy her a ring yet?"

*~*~*

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Knox reclined on a chair out on the beach a short time later. His mirrored shades gave nothing away.

Chad plunked down next to him, a cooler bag in one hand, his personal bag in the other. "My brother's getting married for pussy."

Knox snatched his glasses off his face and leaned over as Chad settled himself down onto his chair. "Come again?"

"That meeting? Tony told us we had to behave because he wants to marry that girl he brought with him to get laid. Can you believe that shit?" Chad gave such a disgusted snort of derision that Knox would have been hard pressed to believe that he was really only fifteen.

"So young, so jaded." He tsked, replacing his shades.

"Whatever." Chad snarked, unzipping the cooler and pulling out a beer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Knox tossed his hand out, casting a suspicious eye out for someone to be spying on them, ready to write an underage drinking ticket or haul the youngest DiMera off to the clink. "What are you doing?"

"Are you kidding? No one is going to care." Chad flipped the cap and took a long draw from the amber necked bottle. "They could give less than two shits about me."

Knox watched as Chad drained half the bottle. "Why are you hanging out here with me, instead of with the rest of the crew?" He indicated the rest of the group some twenty five yards away at the large pool.

"I can't swim." Chad snorted. "Awesome, right? I'm such a loser."

"No, you're not. Cut it out." It all fell into place. Chad's sullen attitude about coming to the beach, his excitement over Knox's inability to swim due to the broken wrist. "I could teach you when I get my cast off, if you want." Knox offered.

"No." Chad shook his head, draining the rest of the bottle and dropping the empty bottle in the sand.

"Grab me one of those, will you?"

Chad looped an iced bottle out and handed it to him. Knox held the bottle between his body and his cast and popped the cap, shivering as the icy condensation dripped down onto his bare chest. Regardless of the fact that it was just barely ten in the morning, it was vacation, right? "I am an excellent swimmer. I used to give lessons. I could teach you how to swim, if you want?" His tone was gentle, there was no hint of conceit, he was truly trying to help.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to, that's why."

A high pitched peeling laugh rang out, right before a huge splash and Knox's head came up. A game. Lexie's hair flowed in the breeze as she ran down the beach, sand flying up behind her bare feet. She'd flipped Brandon's chair into the pool. He'd come up spluttering and was giving chase.

"Oh man, he's gonna get her." Chad laughed, delighted that his sister was going to get it.

"I'll kill him." Knox ground out between his teeth.

"So, the good news."

"There's good news?" Knox decided to redirect his attention as Kristen pushed EJ into the pool, getting into the spirit.

"Oh yeah, Tony gave us permission to have a party. Tonight, as a matter of fact."

"Well, here's to rocking DiMera Isle."

"Melanie's coming."

"You tap that yet?"

"No."

"You going to?"

"If she'll let me."

"Atta boy. Here's to punching that V card. Paradise has never looked so good." Unfortunately, Knox's eyes had wandered back to Lexie as he spoke. She'd circled back and stood with her hands on her hips, her breasts practically spilling out of the triangles of her bikini top. If he wasn't careful he was going to be sporting wood while talking to the youngest DiMera and that would be highly improper. Knox slugged back a mouthful of beer, sucking it down the wrong pipe. Choking on it, he wheezed as he tried to clear his windpipe. Smacking his chest, he sat forward, coughing.

"Knox, you ok?" Sami called out.

Knox nodded, waving his hand. She got up anyway, as did EJ and Philip and left the rest of them at the pool. "Shit." He croaked.

As they neared, Knox and Chad both hopped up, taking the empty bottle and Knox's half empty one. "We're just going to take the empties inside, you guys want anything?" The newly arrived trio shook their heads in confusion.

"Was it something we said?" Philip wondered, watching the unlikely pair retreat.

"If we make it until sundown without Knox taking a swing at Brandon, I will consider it a win." EJ remarked after Knox and Chad had entered the house.

Sami sniggered, flopping down on Knox's chair. EJ eyed her like lunch, before rooting around in Chad's bag for a towel, drying off his hair and giving a cursory flick of the rest of his body before looping it over the top of the chair.

"Stop eye fucking her." Philip commented. "Jesus, how did I not notice this before?"

They both laughed at Philip's groan, apologizing.

"Don't. I'm happy for you. Really." He winked. "So. What can I do to help?"

"Philip!" Sami blushed, looking over her shoulder at the rest of the family.

"You can make sure that no one misses us later."

"Later?" Sami's head snapped back around.

"Yes later, how much longer do you expect me to wait when you walk around wearing stuff like that?" EJ's eyes roved down the front of her body.

Sami felt her body heat and tighten in anticipation.

"Tonight?" Philip reiterated.

"Yeah, I mean, a huge party, a bigger distraction we probably wont get, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, you probably won't." Philip agreed.

"Should I be worried that we're talking about having sex for the first time in front of your best friend?" Sami wondered, tugging at the top of her bathing suit.

"No." Philip shook his head. "Just saved him the time of having to repeat it later. Come of think of it, you should have brought Nikki along with you, saved yourself some time later too." He grinned.


	53. Chapter 53

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Fifty Three ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?" Marco murmured as the plane taxied off the runway. The turquoise, azure and silver of the ocean reflected back up at them from the different levels of the inlet surrounding the different Bahamian islands as he peered down through the window.

"Stop being such a mother hen, of course they will. They're DiMeras." Stefano pinched his two forefingers and thumb together, staring down at the screen of his cell, as if that explained everything.

"You just left a dozen teenagers in a beach house in the Bahamas alone. Don't you think - maybe you should have left me there with them? And let's not forget. Not all of them are DiMeras." Marco shifted on his seat, turning to get a look at where Victor and Kate watched with ill-disguised interest.

"Should we be nervous?" Kate asked, the color draining from her face.

"No, Tony is there, they will all be fine." Stefano's jaw tightened, his eyes narrowing as he angled his face toward his right hand man.

"There are eleven other kids there in that house alone! Not to mention the three hundred on DiMera Isle and the four thousand on the other islands currently on Spring Break."

Kate's water glass clattered back down to the tray table and everyone's eyes swung to hers. She apologized, two bright spots of color splotching her cheeks.

"Marco!" Stefano interrupted.

"I'm sorry, this is what you pay me for, right? To tell you when I think you're making a bad decision. Well, I think this was a bad call on your part."

"Jeff Preston was released from the hospital this morning." Stefano hissed.

"Shit," Marco's chin dropped to his chest. Despair hurtling toward flat out dread in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Victor leaned in from across the aisle. "I'm a little behind. What exactly does Knox's father have to do with our children being left without adult supervision?"

Stefano and Marco shared a loaded look.

"You know that Titan has just had a major security breach, what you don't know is that it was an inside job, I am going back to probably kill someone. Nico has the person he believes perpetrated the entire event holed up in my private offices in Titan Tower and I'm going to make the call on how to handle it, when I get back to Salem. There, now does that make you feel a little better? A little more apt to share, perhaps?" Victor lifted a brow and shared a small, but intense smile, leaning back into his plush airline accommodations.

Stefano exhaled, patting his chest pocket. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Only if you don't share." Victor extended his hand. A few seconds passed as Stefano pulled three thinly rolled cigarillos from the inner pocket of his suit coat. Lighting up, he thanked God that he was rich and flying privately, aware that he was probably breaking a bunch of laws. Mulling over how to word it, he decided to just shoot straight and point blank and laid it out.

"Jeff Preston was driving the car that ran Lennox and Alexandra off the road."

"That son of a bitch. And he is still breathing, why?" Victor's hand gripped the arm rest with brute force, puffing the smoke out his mouth like a chimney. Kate rested her hand over top of his, her own instincts screaming that the bastard should be six feet under.

"Because he was with his mistress at the time of the accident and his wife asked that she be allowed to handle it."

"Kylie Preston is either a saint or an idiot." Kate shook her head, fanning the smoke away from her face.

"So what now?" Victor puffed.

"Well, I got word from a source that Jeff was released this morning. I tried to reach Kylie, to check on her and I haven't been able to get a response."

Marco wheezed, failing at perfecting his trio of smoke rings, the aromatic smoke tinging the air. "You haven't been able to reach her in how long?"

"Two hours. Almost three."

"Jesus." Kate cussed.

"Will he hurt her?" Victor reached for his own phone, thumbing through his contacts.

"Not if he knows what's good for him. But obviously, his priorities have been a little skewed and his track record not so stellar."

"Harold?" Marco supplied.

"I texted him when we got on the plane." Stefano nodded.

"Your butler?" Kate arched an eyebrow.

"He's been with me from the beginning. I trust him with my life and the lives of my children on a daily basis." Stefano explained, inhaling deeply, before turning back to Marco. "Still think it was a bad idea to bring you home with me?"

"No, but nonetheless, I still wish we could have left an adult with all those hormones." Marco shook his head.

"I can have a man at the Preston house in ten minutes." Victor's thumb hovered over the screen.

*~*~*

The bass rocked the very frame of the house. Chloe, Melanie and many other Salemites had arrived earlier in the Bahamas that afternoon. There were people everywhere. As Tony had promised, a party was in full swing. Now, as daylight edged toward evening, the orange hue from one of many bonfires out on the beach glowed through a slit in the curtains.

"Lexie, are you sure about this?" Sami breathed, blinked from her lotus style seated position on Lexie's bed. Nikki and Kristen were winding curling irons in Lexie's chestnut colored tresses.

"Sami, hush cupcake, please." Nikki giggled.

"Cupcake? Why do you call her cupcake?" Kristen capitalized on the nickname, dropping a hot segment of Lexie's hair, moving to a new one, pinning Sami in her sights.

"I don't remember actually." Nikki shrugged, dismissing the question. "So Brandon's going to come up and he's going to walk you down to the party."

Sami wanted to roll her eyes, of course Nikki remembered. However, she'd leave it in Sami's court to tell them, and that was only one of the reasons why she loved her so much.

"No, I want to walk myself into the party. I'm a big girl." Lexie lifted her chin, making eye contact with Nicole.

"Alrighty then. Brandon's going to come up here and we're going to go over the game plan. Then he's going to go back down there for a while. Then you can make your grand entrance. Better?"

Lexie nodded, nibbling on the corner of her lip, appearing much younger than her eighteen years all of a sudden.

"Lexie, Brandon is a nice guy."

"He is a nice guy, who can totally handle himself. And not for nothing, but Knox is busted up right now. Brandon could totally take him." Nikki was quick to insert, effectively hushing Sami once again. "Don't listen to her. Besides, he wouldn't have offered to help if he didn't want to."

"I don't know, maybe I am going too far." Lexie glanced down at her clothes, or lack thereof.

"Stop it. Knox needs a fucking reality check." Kristen grabbed her sister by her shoulders, stepping in front of her to look into her eyes. "He needs to pull his head out of his ass. Now you need to either put up or shut up, sister dearest."

"But maybe he's not interested anymore."

"Horseshit. If that man was any less interested - he'd be eating you for breakfast, lunch and dinner. And we'd be selling tickets like sex was a spectator sport. Which… are you opposed to that sort of thing?" Nikki flashed a wicked grin.

Lexie gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Nikki's suspicions were confirmed with that one move and she barely repressed the urge to pet her head and wrap her in bubble wrap.

"I just want him to talk to me." Shoulders slumped, she blinked back tears. Forlorn, Lexie was almost at the point of giving up entirely.

"Well, I think we can get him to do more than _talk_ to you." Kristen tugged at the fluttering top of Lexie's black strapless dress. It dipped low between her breasts, lifting them up and displaying them to their most advantageous.

"Kristen!" Sami groaned, her next words caught in her throat as a knock echoed at the door.

"Time to put up or shut up. Or is that put out… I never get this one right." Kristen pretended to seriously ponder the question, tapping one finger on her chin, as Sami hopped up to answer the door.

"Just me." Brandon peeked his head around the door jamb.

"Get in here, we're not done yet." Nikki glowered at her older brother, waving him in with the hot curling wand. Pressing his back against the door, Brandon looked around the room. Sami glanced at him with an appraising eye and slightly uncomfortable blink of one that is looking at someone she'd once kissed… when she was like thirteen. "Spill it."

Brandon smiled, his teeth gleaming so white in his tanned face. Sami almost wished that Lexie was attracted to him instead. It would be so much easier for her. She snuck a quick look at Kristen, but she was still fixated on making sure Lexie's boobs looked their absolute best. "Knox is out there at the second bonfire to the right. There is a crew of kids around, but he doesn't seem to be really talking to any of them. Has had a couple beers by the looks of it."

"Oh hell." Lexie cursed, looking down.

"No, that's a good thing." Nikki smiled, grabbing a can of touchably soft hair spray from the counter top.

"It is?" Her head came up sharply.

"Yep. Close your eyes." A cloud of spray came from the canister as Nikki gave a kiss of lastability to Lexie's touched up curls. "This is what you're going to do."

*~*~*

Twenty minutes later, Sami stepped out onto the beach. She wore a tight blue tank top that she'd knotted at the base of her spine and a little pair of denim cutoffs, opting to go bare foot. _Less for EJ to take off in a little while._ She bit her lip. They'd agreed that as soon as things really got into a full swing or a dull roar as the case may be, that she and EJ would just slip away. Up to his room, because it was on the third floor, less likely for them to be spotted. And being as though he was rooming with Philip, and Chloe had arrived, no one else was going to be touching that room with a ten foot pole, thinking it was already in use. A perfect plan.

She felt pale, really white. Can you feel a shade of a color? Because she totally did. The heat from the day seeped up from the sand into her feet as she took steps toward the bonfires, searching for anyone she could glom onto.

Her eyes took in the bonfires spaced at random intervals, the pool and shrieks as someone had obviously just taken an unexpected plunge. "Sami!" Philip called her over. "We're over here!" He sat a little away from the second fire, Chloe practically plastered to him. Top 40 music blared from hidden beach speakers. Sami picked her way around party-goers. Some she knew, and some she didn't. Making her way down to the fire, she searched for him.

A direct hit scored as their eyes connected across the fire. She felt the corresponding pull, a tingle and a flash heat, then bubble and boil her blood. A zap and a zing snake around her lady parts as EJ's eyes trailed down the length of her body and back up. She worried that someone else might notice his attention, but EJ sat next to Philip, who sat next to Knox.

It was almost a who's who of the Salem hierarchy. The fire grew as did the crew of people around it. Not long after, Lexie made her appearance. Sami was careful to watch Knox's reaction. He seemed intent on avoidance, a picture of relaxation, grabbing another beer. When Brandon stood, giving up his seat, Sami knew this was the moment, it was all going to come up a head, right here - right now. She grabbed the sides of the chair she was perched on the edge of, her stomach in a tight vicious knot that no longer had anything to do with her future plans for the evening. Every muscle in her body was keyed for a fight or flight response. The fine hairs on her arms stood straight up, heedless of the fact that it was 80 degrees, plus she sat in front of a roaring beach fire. On cue, a piece of driftwood popped, sending sparks flying and she jumped in place, anxiety keeping her wound tighter than tight.

Bonfire smoke twisted up into the air and Sami chided herself for her nerves, watching the delicate swirls float up into the sky and the stars beyond. It was beautiful, she should be enjoying the night, but like it was almost as if the heaven's themselves were holding their breath, anticipating the moment. Except Knox. He portrayed the visage of inebriated obliviousness. He tipped back his bottle as he stood too, "gotta hit the head."

"Want me to hold it for you?" A girl Sami thought she recognized from her Study Hall offered from his left side much to the uproarious delight of the male contingent of their grouping. Her dark hair bobbed in a pony on top of her hair, Sami barely resisted the urge to snatch her bald on the charge of sisterly solidarity. Her fingernails dug into her palms, in her attempts to stay quiet.

The corner of his lip lifted, "why sweet thing, that's the best offer I've had all day." A whole litany of hoots and catcalls accompanied them as the pair disappeared, the shadows away from the blaze of the fire hiding them from view almost as soon as they'd taken a couple of steps away. Sami was hesitant to look in Lexie's direction, the gut punch she'd felt at Knox's words was sharp, she could only imagine how Lexie was taking it.

As they entered the house, Knox was quick to dismiss the young chit, he had no interest in her or anyone else for that matter. But if he hadn't had an excuse, he was going to throw down with Brandon Walker and there was absolutely no doubt of that in his mind. Spying a partial bottle of vodka on the counter, he snagged it and took the stairs at a jog, closing himself in his upstairs bedroom, headphones in, curtains drawn tight. If nothing else, he was going to drink himself stupid and forget about Lexie DiMera. Come hell or high tide.

Sami shook her head. Lexie scooted into Knox's chair, if nothing else, she was going to make him work for his seat when he returned, not realizing he had no plans to return that night. EJ again caught her eye, darting his eyes between her and Lexie. His jaw was hard, his eyes even harder. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of the conversation between Knox and EJ either, she knew that wasn't going to end well. Damn, being a teenager sucked sometimes. All she wanted to do was be alone with her boyfriend, and at this point, it was looking like it was going to quite a bit longer until that happened.


	54. Chapter 54

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 54**

 **Written by: Karen**

Sami tried her best to keep the conversation lively; she didn't want Lexie to be upset over Knox taking his leave with that girl. She was fairly certain that Kristen had called the girl a slut when she and Knox had been walking away from the bonfire they had all been sitting around.

Sami did her part to draw Lexie into talking with them by mentioning the horseback riding they had done earlier in the day. Kristen even spoke of when they used to have horses in the stables at the mansion, but Stefano had declared if they didn't have time to take care of them, they wouldn't be able keep horses year round.

Sami was hoping it would be enough to keep Lexie distracted where she would forget about Knox, but even with the talk of the fun things they had done and would do throughout the rest of spring break, she could tell Lexie's thoughts weren't with them at all. Sami could only imagine what Lexie was thinking about at the moment. If it had been EJ off with another girl, she would be completely crushed. Thank god EJ was sitting across from her and hopefully later on they would be able to sneak away from the party where they could be by themselves.

Lexie tried not to let Knox's absence from the party bother her, but it had been over fifteen minutes since he had announced rather crassly that he was going to go to the restroom. Damn that teeny bopper girl who had immediately offered to accompany him back to the beach house. Lexie wasn't sure of her name, but she knew exactly why the girl had gone with Knox.

It shouldn't bother her, hell Knox had been with lots of girls from their high school and surrounding ones too if all the rumors about him and his sexual exploits were true. He had told her though not to believe everything she heard. That it was all bullshit people made up about him.

He had asked her if she could see the real him and she thought she had the night of Philip's party even if she hadn't been very receptive to his advances. But that next morning before the wreck had occurred, she was sure she had seen the real Knox. The guy who knew how to cook, the one who had been so sweet to her and when he had kissed her, she had almost swooned right there at his feet and she had truly liked being around him.

The wreck changed everything though and she hadn't been able to reach him since then. Could he still be upset about her hesitation to go out with him? If she could have done it over she would have immediately agreed to go on a date with him.

Ever since then he had done his best to avoid her, and it hurt her deeply, more than she had ever expected it to do. Maybe she shouldn't have taken him for granted all those years in high school, but she'd been afraid to let her feelings show.

She had thought if she had paid attention to Brandon, it would make Knox jealous, but if anything it showed her how uninterested Knox was in her. She needed to quit being such an idiot about him. Of course Knox wasn't interested in her, she was such a prude, hell it wouldn't surprise her if he was having sex right now with that other girl in their freaking beach house.

The mere thought of Knox probably screwing some other random girl was enough for Lexie to get up from the chair Knox had been sitting in earlier. Since it was apparent that Knox wasn't coming back anytime soon, she went over to where Kristen and Nikki were tossing back tequila shots like they were water.

"I want to try one of those," Lexie pointed to the shot Kristen had poised ready to knock back while Nikki held the sliced lime prepped to squirt it in her mouth.

Even though she had licked the salt off her hand, Kristen stopped midway with her shot of tequila, "You've got to be fucking kidding me Lex. You never drink hard liquor and this is the hard stuff. I stole this bottle of AsomBroso out of the locked liquor cabinet."

Lexie stood her ground with Kristen, refusing to back down from her even if she had never drank a drop of tequila in her life. "Then I suggest if you want me to play dumb whenever Father asks what happened to his expensive bottle of tequila you better serve me up a shot."

"If you really want to do the shot you need to lick your skin on the side between your thumb and first finger," Nikki told her since Lexie seemed bound and determined to take a shot.

Lexie did as Nikki said, "Now what?"

Kristen rolled her eyes at Lexie, "You lick the salt off of your hand, take this shot glass, quickly toss it back and then Nikki will squirt the lime into your mouth."

Lexie concentrated as she listened to the steps Kristen and Nikki had provided her and nodded her head, "Okay, I'm ready."

"When you have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, don't blame me," Kristen stated after Lexie had the salt poured over her the place she had daintily licked. "Damn Lexie, you don't even lick it right."

Lexie proceeded to lick the small amount of salt she had put on her hand, "Shut up and give me that shot!"

Reluctantly Kristen handed over her the shot glass she had intended to drink herself and Lexie momentarily held it in between her thumb and fingers of her other hand trying to gain her courage to go ahead and do the shot. She did the shot quickly as Kristen had suggested and then Nikki squirted the lime slice in her mouth afterwards.

Lexie's eyes watered slightly, but she grinned after completing the task. "I want another one!"

EJ had watched the exchange between Kristen, Lexie and Nikki and wondered what in the hell was Kristen allowing Lexie to do. His eldest sister rarely if ever, had drunk liquor, and to begin with tequila shots, it was a recipe for disaster.

"Kristen, do not let Lexie have another shot," EJ stated succinctly while Sami approached the trio of girls right behind him.

"I can do another one if I want to EJ," Lexie touted as she licked her hand a bit sloppier this time around and motioned for Nikki to salt her down.

"Lexie, you don't need to do any more though," EJ stressed as he tried to reach for the bottle of tequila but Kristen stood in his way. "It won't hit you until later on. Right now you may seem to feel like you can handle it, but..."

Kristen immediately on the defensive if it meant arguing with EJ. "If Lexie wants to take tequila shots then let her."

Nikki spied Sami behind EJ, "Oh girlfriend you have to do some shots with us too!"

EJ looked at Sami questioningly, but didn't say anything to her whether or not to do a shot of tequila. Sami wanted to have full control of her facilities since later on tonight she was certain she and EJ would be having sex and she wanted to remember everything about this night.

"I'll just do one," Sami conceded which made Nikki squeal with glee.

"I knew you wouldn't wuss out on us!" Nikki claimed as Sami readied to take a shot.

"I'll do one too," EJ decided to take one shot because this was the good tequila his father never let them take even a sip of the expensive liquor.

"Thank god you aren't a wuss," Kristen smirked as EJ prepped to take a shot hoping with his participation Lexie wouldn't want to do anymore, but he was wrong. As soon as he and Sami had taken their shots Lexie was clamoring for more.

EJ shook his head; Lexie didn't have a clue on how tequila would affect a person. He only hoped she wouldn't get alcohol poisoning from trying to drink away her sorrows over that jackass Knox Preston.

Knox drained the rest of the contents of the bottle of vodka he had pilfered from the liquor cabinet and he still couldn't stop thinking about Lexie. She had looked beautiful all day and then tonight when he had seen her make her entrance to the beach party it had taken all of his strength not to go to her, to ask her for forgiveness, to plead if need be, because he wanted to be with her.

He hated acting like he couldn't stand to be around her, but what else was he supposed to do? What if the next time he hurt her even worse than she had when they had been involved in the car wreck together?

Then he rationalized to himself, it was too much to risk. He needed to keep acting like a jerk to keep her away from him. Lexie was special, she wasn't like the other girls he had ever been with, and she was in a class by herself. But he had made a vow to stay away from her.

He only had a few more months left of high school before they graduated and now he doubted he would get accepted into any of the major colleges he had applied for since he had broken his fucking wrist. He wasn't an idiot; in fact he was in the top ten of his graduating class. Yet the hopes of obtaining at least a partial if not total athletic scholarship to offset the costs of his dream colleges of Harvard or Notre Dame suddenly seemed like a pipe dream.

His family wasn't poor, but they didn't have mega bucks either. He wouldn't put the financial burden upon his parents if he did get accepted into either one of the prestigious schools he wanted to attend. Also the fact that Lexie had applied to both these schools wasn't lost on him either.

Fuck, he probably be stuck going to Salem University and while it wasn't a bad school, it wasn't the college he had dreamed about attending. He debated whether or not to go back downstairs to get another bottle of vodka or bourbon. He wasn't near drunk enough to get those damn thoughts of Lexie out of him mind.

Six more tequila shots later Lexie was primed for a fight and she knew exactly who she was going to pick a fight with, none other than that obnoxious ass Knox Preston. Plus, she was probably going to tell that skanky ho that left with him to get the hell out of her beach house.

Lexie declared she was heading back to the beach house for a few minutes and Brandon immediately offered to escort her back. Nikki warned him not to try anything with Sami's new sister, which only made him mad. He wasn't going to allow his younger bratty sister tell him what he could and could not do especially when she was well on the way to being three sheets to the wind drunk herself.

It also hadn't helped that Brandon had been drinking beer along with having a few tequila shots. Lexie thanked him profusely for taking the time to walk back with her. She was bewildered as to why she was slightly stumbling as they made the slow progression back up to the brightly lit beach house.

Brandon tried his best to keep Lexie from falling and he had to admit he liked her leaning on him while they walked together. She was also laughing and her laughter was contagious as Brandon joined along in her mirth.

When they finally made it to the beach house Lexie was ready to thank Brandon and then shoo him on his merry way. She really needed to speak with Knox and she'd be damned if he would ignore her anymore tonight.

Crossing the threshold from the patio to enter in at the French doors Lexie tripped and Brandon was quick to prevent her from falling in the floor. She giggled even more while Brandon steadied her into a standing position again.

Then she saw him, Knox at the bar about to take an entire bottle of liquor with him and her laughter instantly ceased.

"Well, well, well, guess someone is getting lucky tonight," Knox snidely remarked as he was trying to figure out a way to escape the room. It had taken so much effort not to engage in a fight with Brandon earlier, and now Knox's anger had increased tenfold seeing him with Lexie.

Damn it, Lexie was pure perfection, the complete package of beauty, brains and class and here that dude from California was going to be with her and not him. He was pissed and aching for a fight.

"Don't trash talk Lexie, I just walked her up from the beach," Brandon defended his reason for being with Lexie even if he did in fact want to spend the rest of the evening in her company.

"Lexie sweetheart, don't be naïve, it's obvious you're drunk and Braden is going to take advantage of you."

"It's Brandon," he stressed the pronunciation of his name, but Knox waved a hand in the air to dismiss him altogether.

"I really don't give a fuck what your name is, but you need to back off from Lexie."

Lexie rolled her eyes at Knox, "Like you give a damn about me, hell I could walk around naked and you wouldn't even look twice in my direction."

"Lexie, just let me walk you to your bedroom so you can sleep this off," Brandon suggested to her, but she shook her head.

"I can get there myself," Lexie announced as she pointed to the way she and Brandon had walked in together on a few minutes earlier.

Knox added, "Yeah she doesn't need you to help her walk to her fucking bedroom."

"Knox, stop being an ass," Lexie pushed off from Brandon almost falling in the process but she righted herself before she fell flat on her face.

Brandon was ready to pull Lexie back into his grasp while he commented, "Knox quit acting like a prick, oh wait, and you're not acting at all. You are a huge prick."

Knox took one hand and grabbed his package, "You wish you had something like this. Dream on Cali boy."

Brandon tensed up ready to punch Knox, but Lexie placed a hand on Brandon to show him the way to the door as if he had already forgotten. "Thanks Brandon for walking me up from the beach, but I've got it from here."

Brandon questioned her worriedly, "Are you sure Lexie?"

"No problem, go have a good time with everyone," Lexie was already tottering off away from both of the guys.

"Well if you need me, just call. I'll come right back."

Knox rolled his eyes, this Brandon dude was such a douche. He hoped he would leave and finally Knox got his wish as Brandon began to walk out the door. Then it hit him, now he was all alone with Lexie and that wasn't supposed to be part of his plan.

"Well it's been real Lex, but I've got to get back to my bedroom." He started to turn to go up the stairs and had almost made it back to his room when he felt her right on his heels.

"Oh hell no, you don't steal my father's liquor and then bring it up to your room with that little hussy you brought back with you from the beach."

"I'm not stealing anything; remember I'm a guest of your father's this week. May I also remind you it is none of your damn business who I fuck or where I fuck or how much I fuck!"

"Not in my beach house," Lexie pushed past Knox to enter his bedroom ready to yank that skanky girl's hair out by the roots, but to her surprise no one else was in Knox's bedroom.

"Expecting to find someone in here with me?" Knox asked with a chuckle as he opened up the new bottle of bourbon he had found and took a swig of it.

Lexie narrowed her eyes as she attempted to put her hands on her hips. "Where is she?"

"Lexie get the hell out of my bedroom."

"No, you can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Wanna bet on that Ice Queen?"

"I've told you before that isn't my name!" Lexie advanced upon him ready to strike him with her balled up fists.

"I'll call you anything I damn well please," Knox began ready to bodily escort her out of his bedroom, but when he touched her Lexie launched herself into his arms instead.

Knox realized a moment too late he was royally fucked. How was he ever going to get her out of his bedroom now?


	55. Chapter 55

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Fifty Five ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Gritting his teeth, Knox abruptly let go, as if the touch of her satiny smooth skin against his burned him. In truth, it did, it scorched him straight through to the blood rushing through his veins, flooding his system with a bunch of random cues that had everything to do with the convenient placement of a bed only ten feet away. He huffed and stalked back out of his room. The bottle of bourbon forgotten, everything else a distant memory. "Fine, if you wont leave - I will. I am sure I can find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Someone to share a bed with!"

"Knox, you wai-wait j-just a f-fuggin' minute!" She clomped behind him, _she couldn't let him get away! And his comment about sharing a bed with someone else, oh Hell no!_

"Go back to your party, Ice Queen! Or better yet, your California bitch who will be happy to do anything his ladyship should possibly require." He tossed over his shoulder. He commanded his feet to carry him away faster, but his hands and his traitorous heart itched to turn around and hold tight to her. _God, she was gorgeous and in his room. She would look fan-fucking-tastic naked and in my bed!_ Every single one of his senses was screaming to take her and make her his.

"Knox, d-damn it, wait!" Stumbling, she chased after him. _Why was the floor swaying, did they have earthquakes in the Bahamas?_ She had ditched her sandals on the top stair before weaving her way down the third floor hallway to his room on their earlier ascent.

Darting back around her, he closed and locked his bedroom door, leaning against it as if he could ensure she couldn't get in. Breathing fast, he felt as if he'd run a marathon. The thrill of arguing with her, hell, the thrill of just being near her making his heart pound in his chest. Knox felt her jiggle the handle and allowed himself a tight smile in triumph.

"O-open the door, what are we s-six years old now? You're behaving like - like a child!" She whisper yelled through the door.

"Go away." He growled, his body tight and aching for release. So much for whiskey dick, or vodka cock or whatever the trite saying was. He'd have to jerk off - again. _Damn her._

"Let me in!"

"I can't hear you!" He replied in a sing-song tone. He thumped the back of his head against the door wishing it was that easy to black out and make himself forget. He'd drank enough, he should black out any time now by his own estimation.

"Real mature." Lexie stood on the other side of the door, pounding at it with a tight little fist. The sharp sting of pain, focused her mind briefly.

"So sleepy." Knox faked a yawn, unable to stop grinning as he envisioned the hissy fit he was certain she was throwing on the other side of the door.

"Awww, your little slut wear you out?"

"Jealous much?"

Lexie couldn't think of a response that didn't make her sound just like that. "I swear, I'm going to just go get the key and unlock the damn door." She jingled the handle and then slapped it another time for effect.

"Jesus Christ! What is so damned important? Why can't you just leave me alone?" He cursed as he unlocked the door, right at the precise second that her shoulder would have connected with it. So instead, she connected with him and sent them both sprawling to the floor. Her laid out flat on top of him. "Ooomph." He groaned.

Her breasts smashed against his chest, Lexie lifted her head just a bit, blinking slow, her vision blurred and out of focus. "Me. Us. We-we're what is s-so important." Her voice so sweet, aided by a mass quantity of tequila, she was now so unafraid of letting him see real her feelings.

His eyes flicked down to where the tips of her breasts were almost exposed, the top of her ridiculous excuse for a dress had slid down during their crash landing to the floor. Sucking in an uneven breath, she unintentionally teased him further with a hint of her darker areolas, before they were hidden once more beneath the fabric.

Knox growled, a raspy tortured sound that echoed low in his chest and Lexie felt repeated deep within the core of her body.

"Why are you a-avoiding m-m-me?" She stuttered, the alcohol and the close proximity to this man catching up with her in a deadly rush.

"You s-should go." Knox closed his eyes, hard as steel beneath her, his own vision fuzzy before he purposely blocked her out.

Lexie went liquid where he was hard, desperate to drown in the glittering emerald of his eyes. She shook her head, "I don't think so." She surged forward, planting her lips on his. Her mouth open, she swallowed his surprise. Running the hardened tip of her tongue along the tight seam of his lips, tasting the tang of bourbon on his lips. "Knox please," she whimpered, tears dripping from her eyes down onto his face. "D-don't you w-want m-me an-any-m-more?"

Between one breath and the next, Knox went from a passive body beneath her, to an active participant above her, shifting their bodies as he rolled on top of her. "I will always want you. Don't you get it? I'm not worth even one of your tears." Cradling her face with his casted hand, he thumbed away a stray tear, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Then wh-why?" Her voice cracked as her hands raced up his back, her fingers knotting themselves into the thin fabric of his tank.

"Because you're all I can think about. And you deserve so much better than me."

Another set of tears brimmed in Lexie's eyes. But Knox shook his head as he cupped her face in his hands, finally letting her see past the walls he'd thrown up. Braced up on his elbows, he tried his best not to crush her beneath him. "If you're th-thinking about m-me, and I-I'm thinking about you. Wh-why are we wasting so much time not being together?" She blinked, and the twin droplets slipped over her lashes, cresting over her cheeks toward his hands.

In that instant, Knox couldn't think of one single reason why he had been avoiding her. As one of her tears reached his thumb, it became the healing balm his heart needed. At least the one his intoxicated heart needed. It also acted as gasoline to the inferno already blazing in his soul. His hips shifted forward, leaving no doubt of his body's primal reaction to hers. Grinding into the center of her body. She'd shifted to make room for him, easing her legs apart, little by little, blissfully unaware that she'd even done so. "I have no idea." His tongue peeked out to wet his lower lip and she splayed her hands across the back of his neck jerking his head down to her mouth.

Neither heard the soft intake of breath from behind them at the door, or the soft click as someone closed it behind them, so lost in the sexual haze, they were captive in.

And then, they were kissing. Hard, angry, alcohol-fueled, tension laden kisses. Tequila mixed with vodka and bourbon kisses. All those individual characteristics that made them their own people, kisses. Knox threaded the fingers of his right hand into her hair, cupping the fingers of his left around her cheek, hating how limited his left hand was due to the cast. He wanted both hands available to touch every single inch of her.

Lexie echoed Knox's desperation, fed into it. Her hands were wild. Shameless. Digging, pawing at his shirt, frantic to get at the taut skin of his back underneath it. Fueled by the tiny sounds she made, Knox grabbed his shirt and yanked it over his head, pulling his mouth away from hers just long enough to get his shirt off. She moaned into his mouth, digging the edges of her fingernails into his back at her first pass at all of the exposed skin.

"Damn Lexie, I want you so much." He nipped at her tongue, sucking it into his mouth, dragging his teeth across her lower lip. His breath fanned hot on her neck, as he leaned up on his knees.

"I want you too," she slurred, rocking her hips, not entirely sure what she was racing for, just confident in the knowledge that Knox was going to get her there. "Knox please!"

Sliding his fingers up the inside of her thigh, when he reached the top of her waist, he found her hands already there, together they yanked her panties down.

"Oh my Sexy Lexie," Knox groaned, lowering his face back down into the curve of her neck. The sounds he made, evoked goosebumps to flash out everywhere on her body and she instantly rocked up, hooking her feet around the backs of his knees. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No? Is something wrong?" Alarmed, Lexie began to squirm and tried to get out from underneath him, uncomfortable now that she didn't have her panties on and was lying underneath Knox Preston in a mostly dark bedroom.

He nibbled his way up the slim column of her neck, making her roll her hips involuntarily. Once he got to the sweet spot below her ear, he whispered, "no I just… I didn't take you for a waxer. It's fucking hot baby, I can't wait to lick you." As he spoke the dirty words, his good hand slid up her thigh and between her bare lips.

"Oh!" She cried up, arching her hips, trembling for more intimate contact.

"Next time. Jesus Christ." Knox muttered against her sweat dampened skin, rolling his eyes back into his head as his dick threatened to explode.

"Knox please!" she panted, rocking against his hand. He traced the puffy lips with a firmer pressure, easing between them to dance around the fleshy bundle of her clit with two fingers. "God, yes!"

Feeling the pool of wetness waiting for him, unimpeded by pubic hair or panties, he moaned long and low. "Lexie, tell me you're ready."

"Yes, please, Knox!" She pumped her hips as he rubbed a tight circle over her clit, ramping her closer to the edge of orgasm.

Fumbling his shorts down to mid thigh, poised between her legs, his mouth hot and demanding on hers as they learned each other's taste. The frantic, incoherent pleas they offered against their lips.

The sharp cry and hasty pain filled gasp as Knox slammed inside didn't register to him until his second pump in, due to the alcohol or the fact that she had scraped the shit out of his back or who knows really what made it sink into him.

"Oh my God Lexie, you were a virgin?" Immediately, Knox tried to pull out, but she had wrapped her legs and arms around him, her head tilted into the side of his neck. "Sweet love, I'm so sorry, I would have, oh God, don't do that." She squeezed her legs around his thighs, sending a ripple along up along the length of his cock as he tried to pull out.

She sucked in a breath, clamping down harder and he choked out his breath. Turning his face into hers, sealing his mouth over hers. His hips couldn't resist the temptation to push just a little bit more, then pull back. To kiss away the pain. "You feel so good." He murmured.

"More, Knox, please." She urged, angling her hips, restless. Wanton beneath him. Nipping, biting, sucking at his neck.

"Fuck." He groaned, grinding up into her as he pumped harder in response to her. He felt her leaving a hickey on his neck, Knox hadn't had a hickey since he was probably 14, but damned if it wasn't hot as hell and it turned him the fuck on, realizing in some far off corner of his mind that Lexie was marking him. He couldn't stop. Fucked her much harder, deeper than he should have. Propelling them across the floor practically. His balls tightened faster than anything and he felt his orgasm build lightning quick. Harder, faster, he snapped his hips, barreling down the edge of a cliff, chasing the smoke of a dream, he didn't want to let go of. "Get there baby. I'm there. So close." He whispered into the curve of her neck.

"Oh God," she squealed, stiffening. The almost too tight, clasp of her inner walls fisting around him followed by the scorching heat and almost river of wetness, threw him right over the brink and he careened right over the edge with her.

"Lexie, I love you." Knox admitted, overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm. It had never felt like this for him before.

"I love you too," tears gathered in her eyes as he lowered his head and kissed her, their lips meeting softly before her mouth went slack and her head lolled off to the side. Still lodged inside of her, he felt her pussy still contracting around him. Even in his alcohol soaked brain, there was nothing better than the intimate roll and quiver and with one last pulse, he grinned, attempting to shift his weight so that he wouldn't crush her, losing the fight with consciousness and blacking out entirely.


	56. Chapter 56

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 56**

 **Written by: Karen**

 _Tonight was going to be the night._ Tony had taken Anna out for a candlelit dinner at the most romantic restaurant which was located on the other side of the island. He didn't want to deal with the partygoers and his siblings had promised not to let things get out of hand.

Speaking of hands, his girlfriend Anna had the most beautiful hands and he hoped before this evening was over she would be wearing the two carat diamond ring he had been able to afford to buy for her. While he knew he could have asked his father to increase his spending stipend, he also didn't want his father to discourage him from getting engaged either.

While he realized his father would probably be upset with him, Tony couldn't help it. He had fallen in love with Anna from afar, her classic beauty and mannerisms charmed him long before he found the courage to go up and introduce himself to her. So for the first time in his life he had made a major decision without asking for his father's guidance. Surely though his father would understand why had hadn't said a word to him about it. The only reason he had told his siblings earlier today was so that their antics couldn't interfere with his plans to bed the lovely Anna.

He knew Anna wasn't the type of girl to sleep around and he loved her so the only possible solution for him was to ask her to marry him. She would know his intentions toward her were ones that included her in the future as his wife, that she would be more than just a notch on the proverbial bedpost.

Anna would make a fine DiMera wife. She had everything he had ever wanted for a wife. She was the type of woman who went beyond her good looks, she was smart, and her sense of humor was one to rival his wit.

The ring box was carefully hidden within the inside pocket of his suit jacket. The black velvet box contained a brilliantly sculptured Cushion cut diamond ring, one that would appeal to Anna's vintage style. That was another thing that had drawn him to her as well, was her incredible style. No one else he had met at Stanford could even match her on any level.

He couldn't wait to ask her to marry him then sweep her up and finally he would be able to express his more amorous attentions toward her. So far all Anna had allowed him were kisses and that had taken almost a month of dating before she had bestowed him that particular privilege to him.

Plus he was fairly certain Anna was a virgin even if she hadn't told him this outright. Her standoffish manner perplexed him many times, but he knew given time one day he would be unable to unravel all her secrets.

The dinner had went off without a glitch, they were located in the most romantic spot the venue had to offer and had watched the sun setting upon the ocean while they had enjoyed their meal. He had almost proposed to her before the mean was finished, but something kept telling him to wait until they could walk on the beach together in the moonlight.

He was nervous, a feeling he didn't normally have, but this was an important moment and he wanted it to be perfect, something they would look back on in years to come. At this time of night, this section of the island was almost deserted, since many of the residents only vacationed there during the summer months. Since it was early spring most of them hadn't come back to the island yet.

So he and Anna walked in companionable silence on the beach shoreline for a while until Tony deemed within himself that he had found the perfect spot. He stopped their progression and for a moment Anna had looked confused when he had dropped down on one knee before her.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

Suddenly it was as if he had lost his ability to speak, his nerves felt as if they were on hyper drive and it was apparent he was nervous, something he rarely, if ever, felt. Somehow he couldn't get out the words he wanted to say to her.

"Tony?" Anna began to look at him as if he was slightly crazed and maybe he was, but he knew he wanted to marry her.

He tried to take a calming breath, reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out the ring box. "Anna, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Anna was quiet for a few seconds, even though for Tony it seemed as if it were hours, eons passing by before she gave him a reply. "We have a few more years before we finish college."

 _Well that certainly wasn't what he had expected her to say to him_. In his mind he had envisioned her immediately answering him with an enthusiastic yes, tears streaming down her face and peppering him with kisses and possibly even wanting to have sex with him on the beach.

"Anna, don't you want to marry me?"

"One day, but I don't want to get sidetracked from my goal of graduating either. I have a double major to complete, fashion design and business management."

Tony was still on his knee, but he was contemplating standing back up to speak with her. "I want us to graduate too."

Anna pulled on his hand to get him back up to face her, "Look Tony, I love you, I really do, but we've only dated a few months."

"The amount of time doesn't matter, what we feel matters."

"I want to say yes, but…"

"What is holding you back dearest?"

Anna hesitated for a few more seconds before she stated, "I want to wait for us to graduate college before we become husband and wife. Can you wait that long for me?"

"I'd wait forever for you. I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"Really Tony, you would be all right with waiting?"

"I told you I would. Anna, please say you'll be my wife."

"Well, if you are sure you can wait."

"You my dear are worth the wait. We have our entire lives to be married to one another."

Anna nodded her head, "Okay then, yes."

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes, I never thought you would want to wait that long before we had sex, but now that I see you really love me for me and are willing to wait until we take our wedding vows before we give ourselves to one another…"

Tony's voice slightly squeaked, "You aren't planning on having sex with me until we are married?"

Anna shook her head, "No, you just told me you were willing to wait."

"I am, but I thought…"

"That I'd just jump in the sack with you because you bought me a ring? Was that the reason you bought me this ring Anthony DiMera?"

"No, I want to marry you. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I had no ulterior motives," Tony said earnestly all the while thinking how in the world was he going to wait almost three years for them to be married to one another?

"Good, well put it on me then," Anna stated as she held out her left hand towards Tony.

Tony tried to keep his composure as he shakily placed the engagement ring on her finger. Anna held it up to the sky, adoring how the diamond twinkled in the moonlight. "Can I at least get a kiss from you?"

"Oh sure," Anna said distractedly as she continued to admire the ring.

Tony waited for her to bring her hand down, but she kept staring at how the ring looked on her hand.

 _Damn, guess he wasn't going to get laid after all tonight._

Kristen and Nikki continued drinking and dancing around the main bonfire that was situated in the middle of the three bonfires that were glowing bright in the moonlight that surrounded the beach. They were both drunk, but their drunkenness didn't seem to be slowing them down much at all. Various people kept coming and going from one bonfire to the other or even venturing into the shallow waters of the ocean.

Some were beginning to couple off with one another, but EJ and Sami hadn't given the appearance of wanting to leave the party yet, they roamed around together and separately during the night. Finally EJ had come up behind Sami when she had walked off from one bonfire site and not yet close to one of the other ones.

It was dark enough where their forms weren't easily apparent to anyone else around them. Sami had almost shrieked though when EJ had suddenly touched her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready for us to make our escape?"

"Damn EJ, you scared me!" Sami whispered back to him.

"Sorry darling, but I knew I had to make my move when you walked away from Nikki and Kristen this last time. They have occupied a lot of your time tonight."

"They are totally wasted," Sami remarked as she looked back toward the bonfire where their outlines were defined, but even if it had been pitch black dark she would have known their whereabouts because both girls had been singing off key for quite some time. From what Sami could recall they had sung a wide repertoire of Katy Perry, Brittney Spears, Lady Gaga, Pink and Taylor Swift songs.

"Yep, but they will be fine. There are so many people around partying and Chad or Philip won't let them go out into the ocean in their condition."

"Are you sure EJ?" Sami placed a hand on his arm which immediately made him want to take her in his arms and kiss her, but they had to play it cool around everyone with the exception of Nikki and Philip.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll go and quietly tell Philip he is to be their bodyguard for the rest of the evening so that you and I can have a little alone time."

"I guess I am glad I told you that it was all right to let Philip know about us."

"I told you he would be on our side. Philip may be many things, but his loyalty to me and our friendship supersedes anything else."

"We are lucky to have such good friends. Even drunk Nikki would never say anything to anyone about our secret."

"Are you sure? She seems pretty much tanked."

Sami nodded her head, "Nikki does not blab things out even if she drinks everyone else under the table. Believe me I've seen her do it several times over."

"Maybe Kristen has met her match then, since she usually is the one who can hold her liquor the best out of all of us."

"You're giving Kristen a compliment?"

EJ chuckled, "Just don't let her know I said it. I'll be right back, let me go inform Philip not to come to our room tonight."

"You mean your room, right?"

EJ couldn't help it and brushed his lips against her ear, "No, I mean our bedroom, the one we are going to share tonight."

Sami felt a rush of awareness instantly go through her, she wanted him so much, "Hurry."

"I'll be back in less than a minute," EJ assured her as he jogged back to the bonfire where Philip was cuddling with Chloe even though he had been eyeing Melanie and Chad for most of the evening.

EJ held true to his word, Sami saw he leant down to Philip, spoke something in his ear and then he was returning to her. When he got close enough she could see him smiling. "Ready to go, sweetheart?"

"Yes," was her instant reply, and then they were walking toward the beach house, not close enough for anyone to suspect anything untoward about them being together; they'd have to wait until they reached EJ's room for any kind of display of affection to be shown to one another.

The house was darkened and quiet when they reached it and they hastened their steps. Luckily no one was roaming around in the hallways where they would have to make up some kind of explanation of why they were going into EJ's bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room, EJ locked the door and placed a chair against it like he had done in her room the night before. There was only one light being emitted into the room, a bedside light which was turned on the lowest setting.

Sami stood there by the door, not moving toward him yet. She had a mixture of emotions at the moment, anxious to be with EJ even though she was also nervous about it too because this was it, the night she gave herself to him fully. She wouldn't leave this room being the same girl she was when they had entered it together. A comforting thought was the same would hold true for EJ as well.

EJ looked back to Sami, "May I leave on this light?"

Sami nodded her head, "Are you sure you want to leave it on?"

"I want to see all of you the first time we make love with one another. That is unless you aren't comfortable with the light on…"

"No, it's fine," Sami immediately replied. "I want to see you too."

"Well then come over here beside me," EJ beckoned as he held out a hand to her.

"Okay," Sami agreed walking the few steps it took to reach EJ and as soon as she took his hand, a thrill ran through her even with the trepidation she felt at the same time.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No, I want to do this with you. I'm just nervous, what if I'm not any good at this…"

"Impossible, although I'm worried I will hurt you. Maybe you should have drank more tonight."

"No, I want to remember every little detail, every kiss, and every touch from you. Please don't worry, I know it may hurt, but anything worth having is worth the pain it may cause, right?"

EJ nodded his head, "I agree. I'd be willing to suffer anything as long as it meant I could be with you."

"Me too EJ," Sami stated as she moved close enough for him to reach out and stroke her cheek. His fingers moved to her neck and then her collarbone before taking both hands to cradle her face and kiss her. He buried his hands into her long hair and while she moved in closer to him until their bodies were touching.

When they broke apart for a few seconds, EJ said, "I want you so much. I love you Samantha."

"I love you too. I want to do this, to be with you, really with you."

"Are you sure? I won't be upset if you change your mind no matter how far we go."

Sami smiled at him, "I'm sure EJ. I want you as much as you want me."

EJ looked into her eyes, "If we get started and you need to stop, just tell me and I will."

Sami touched his face, "I know you would. I trust you EJ with everything I have, everything I am. I gave my heart to you, now I want to give you my body."

EJ smiled and then promised her. "I won't ever do anything to betray your trust, your faith in me, in us. I give the same things to you from me. You've had my heart from the night you walked back into my life."

"Kiss me EJ," Sami grinned as she pulled him in for a kiss, one that would be the start of something neither one of them would ever forget as long as they lived.


	57. Chapter 57

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Fifty Seven ~**

 **Written by Grey**

EJ brushed his lips over hers, certain she would feel his heart pounding through them. The nerves he felt were unreal. He hadn't been kidding when he'd told Sami that he would stop if she wanted to. Hell, he wanted to stop right now before they'd even begun. He couldn't stop the mental loop that had been on a constant reel since the moment she'd told him that Knox knew about them, or at least suspected about them. He was so scared he was going to lose her. She was the most precious gift he could ever hope to possess and he was petrified that by making love with her, he was setting a chain of events into effect that was going to cause him to lose everything.

"EJ." Sami breathed against his mouth, her hands linking with his at their sides. Strong, her hands gave him strength. "I want you."

"I want you too." He eased their hands to the small of her back pulling her closer. "I need you." Cautious, he parted his lips, just to inhale. The heady taste of her breath mixed with the two shots she'd tossed down earlier, plus the fruity bite of soda she'd been fooling Kristen with since. Nikki was well aware of what was going to happen tonight, at least she had been before she'd picked a fight with a bottle of tequila.

"Aren't you going to _really_ kiss me again?"

"Ha. Greedy, are you?" EJ released her hands and instead grabbed ahold of her ass with both hands kneading it firmly with his hands as he nuzzled his face into the soft fragrant curvature of her neck. Peppering her skin with soft tender kisses, he then swept back down the slope with hot, open mouthed wet kisses that weakened her knees and made her clutch his shoulders.

"I think we've waited long enough." Sami panted, arching her chest into his.

"Patience darling." He licked up along the wildly throbbing pulse of her carotid. Goosebumps flashed out along her skin and she moaned, digging her fingernails into his skin.

"EJ please," her mind in a dizzy rush as she fought to turn her mouth to get her lips on his.

With more luck than skill, she managed to wedge one hand into the front of his shorts.

"Samantha!" He groaned, tipping his head back, as he tried to angle his hips away from her questing fingers.

"Finally." She smirked, tracing her fingertips around the smooth head of his shaft, the wetness she felt there made her bold. Reckless even. "EJ… kiss me."

Cradling her face with both his hands, he sealed his lips over hers and kissed her the way she wanted him to. More like he wanted to melt her. And make no mistake, parts of her certainly were melting. Sliding his tongue over her hers, she moaned, mimicking the action with her hand down the length of his erection.

Wrestling her other hand between them, with one swift tug she yanked at his shorts until they pooled between his feet. It rendered his lower half naked, her hand continuing to stroke him, her left hand streaking up his abdomen.

Sucking his tongue into her mouth, Sami smiled around him, feeling him inhale as she gave a soft scrape up his chest with her nails. Stepping back, she released him and grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt with both hands, pulling it up.

"See something you like?" He folded both of his hands behind his back as she unabashedly checked him out, once he stood naked in front of her. _How was it possible that he was even more gorgeous than any other time she'd previously seen him. And all hers?_

Sami nodded slowly, licking her lips before she bit down on the fleshy curve of her lower lip. _God he was so big - everywhere._ She'd seen him. Touched him. Tasted him even. But this, this was different. It felt more real. She ached for him, but was innately terrified at the same time. _How was that going to go inside of her?_ She was breathless, she brought her hand up and toyed with the neckline of her tank top. Not trying to be coy, but rather to do something with her hands rather than let them flit like two wayward birds.

"You seem to be a little overdressed. Maybe I can help you with that. May I undress you now, Samantha?" His eyes settled on hers, the amber swirling like maple syrup or honey.

She nodded, yet again, a slow heavy shake of her head, looping her hair up into a pony up on the crown of her head. She didn't pull the thick blonde rope through the elastic the last time, making a half bun that kept the long length off her neck. EJ watched, mesmerized as he traced a finger down the front of her chest, tracing the delicate bone structure of her collarbones to where they notched at her sternum. Sami felt the contact surge through her, potent as a bolt of lightning.

"This color matches your eyes. I am tempted to rip this shirt off from you, like you see in all of those movies."

"Like _you_ see in all of those movies, you mean," she mocked, tongue planted firmly in cheek.

He circled around her breast with his fingertips, plucking one nipple into a stiff peak at her sarcasm. "Quiet, you. You like them just as much as I do. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He massaged her breast before switching to the other side to gift it the same courtesy. "I would shred this shirt right down the center, but you look utterly enchanting in it. I want to see you in it again and remember it always as the outfit you were wearing when we made love for the first time."

"EJ." Sami blinked back tears. "You're so…"

"Yes?" He paused in his manual ministrations, eyebrows high.

"Perfect." She smiled, elevating up onto her toes to press her lips to his.

EJ slid his hands to her belly and the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. He sucked a breath in as her bare breasts bounced into view. "Samantha… if I would have known you weren't wearing a bra all night, I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off from you."

"EJ," she giggled, stepping into him, letting her nipples rub against his bare chest. She dropped her face, then flicked her tongue over his nipple, then nibbled at it lightly. "I couldn't exactly wear a bra, besides, the tank has one that is already built in."

"I see." The low timbre of his voice sent tendrils of heat sizzling straight into her core and his hands fumbled at the button of her shorts directly over where his words had scored a direct hit. "What about panties, are you wearing those?"

She bit down harder on the tender skin, tugging back with her teeth, making him jolt and pinch at her skin unintentionally. "Yes smart ass, I'm wearing panties. Want to see?" she peeked up at him from beneath her thick eyelashes.

"Most definitely." His voice rumbled against her palms, with a pop the button came free and she shimmied free of her shorts, leaving her in a white lacy pair of cheeky panties. "Mmm, as bewitching as your undergarments are, my love, I much prefer you in nothing at all." So before Sami could think twice, EJ had tugged her panties off. They stood naked facing each other for a moment, before EJ reached around her into the top drawer of his dresser and grabbed for a foil wrapped packet, holding it up with two fingers.

"Should you put it on now?" She asked, her eyes riveted to the unassuming packet he held.

"It'd probably be safer that way."

"Do you want me to do it?" Her voice hitched as he tore the black package down the middle, tossing the wrapper on the floor.

"Do you want me to cum before we even start?"

Her lips quirked up at the corners and she shook her head, her eyes glued to where his hands rolled the latex down his impressive length.

She shivered, as EJ let his eyes trail down her naked form watching her back up toward the bed.

"Are you cold?" stepping back into her, his hands settled on her hips. The overheated temperature of her skin answered the question for him, but he needed her words.

"No." Sliding his hands higher, he spanned the narrow flare of her waist before easing his way up to the base of her rib cage. She inhaled quickly, the cut of her bone and musculature so feminine and soft under his hands.

"Can we get into bed?" She pushed away from him, nerves having definitely having gotten the best of her. Turning to the side, she shuffled awkwardly into his bed. The scent of him immediately enveloped her and she smiled despite herself.

"Samantha?"

 _Oh God, I don't want him to see my butt!_ She thought, her mind in a whirling dervish of self defamation and teenage hormones.

"Samantha?"

Flipping her tush away from his hungry gaze, she sucked her stomach in, now loathe to let him see the soft pouching of her abdomen. _Maybe I can ask him to turn off the light now._

"Hey." He climbed in next to her, the proof of his desire brushing against her side as he pressed his lips against her shoulder. "Wherever you just went, come back."

"What?" she whispered, her eyes wide, as he kissed up her side. She squealed as he pinned her back down, both figurative and literally with the weight of his stare and upper body.

"You were here. Then you were gone. Don't go." His hands raked up under the back of her hair turning her head to face him as he moved his mouth over hers. His thumbs grazed her ears, his hold rougher than normal. Fireworks burst behind Sami's eyes as EJ's tongue flicked under her top lip. His fingers trembled when he pulled back. "I'm half crazy with wanting you."

"That makes two of us."

Fear took root again as EJ levered himself on top of her. Their bodies slickened with the nervous sheen of sweat. Bracing himself up on his forearms, he lowered his forehead down to hers. "I love you so much. You have to tell me what you're thinking though. I can see the wheels turning in your eyes and you're scaring me a little right now."

"I love you too. I want you, so much." She barely recognized the sound of her own voice, the breathy catch as he ran his nose along the length of hers. The emotions running rampant through her system, she couldn't keep up, how could she tell him everything she was feeling when she didn't understand it herself.

Tangling his fingers with hers, he brought them to rest up beside her head and pressed his lips against her own. "We can go as slow as you want. We have all night." And then, he backed off. Lifting his lower body and sliding it down so that his lower abdomen was positioned at the clasp of her body. Her wet heat soaked him and he moaned against her lips. He throbbed with need for her, but hell if he was going to just rut about like an animal when it was obvious that she was so conflicted.

"EJ, I think we should just…"

"Hey," he kissed her, letting more of his weight settle down upon her. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. Will you keep holding my hands?"

"What?" EJ's eyebrows went high as if he was worried he'd offended her by taking her hands, when all he was itching to do was push harder, deeper, faster. This was officially the hardest test of sheer willpower he'd ever challenged himself with.

"When we f…" at his frown, she corrected herself, "make love, will you hold my hands, I don't want you to have scratches or anything to have to explain tomorrow." He nodded and returned to kissing her and she responded immediately. Arching beneath him, she rotated her hips, trying to get a little stimulation on her clit, just as he'd known she would.

"It's alright, let me love you." His tongue traced down the length of her jaw to just below her ear and the tiny depression that had the power to render her speechless. She tasted sweet, yet wild and a little like smoke. It was addicting, even more so than normal, he wanted to devour her. Tonguing and nipping at the divot, she jacked up, looping her feet around the back of his thighs.

"EJ!" she cried out, angling her hips up, desperate for more friction. His hands unwound from hers and roved over her body, unable to concentrate fully on one spot for too long. Breasts, nipples, hips, thighs, ass. Too much, but too little all at the same time. He needed to get a grip, of himself, as well as of her. Too fast, it was happening too fast.

"Shh, shh, shh." He whispered, trying to soothe them both, the purse of his lips ghosting across her dampened skin bringing about another a violent tremor. Sliding the fingers of one hand down, he toyed with her clit, rimming the entrance to her body as he began to finger her rapidly.

The roar of unadulterated need inside her mind flooded her senses as she rocked back and forth beneath him. "EJ please! I need you."

EJ felt lightheaded, flexing his hips into her thigh, this was almost painful for him now. _Not as much as I need you. But I need you to be sure. God, I couldn't stand it if you rejected me. I know I said I would stop. But I…_

"EJ, please! Oh God!" She cried out, begging, tossing her head back and forth on the pillow, a flush burning bright on her cheeks as she came. Her hands flung out, searching for something - anything to grab onto. He stopped in his own mission to touch every inch of her body and grabbed back onto her hands.

Just as helpless as she was, EJ pushed his way back up, his cock drawn to the dripping entrance to her body. She stiffened as he drew closer, positioning the head just inside. Her skin stretched out around him, it burned, and she sucked air in around her teeth. Even through the thin barrier of latex, he could feel the heat of her branding him. Marking him. Owning him just as certainly as he was about to do to her.

Lifting their hands, she trailed their interlocked fingers down the side of his face and nodded to his unspoken question.

Their eyes found each other and she stilled, this moment too important for her to be wild and out of control. He pushed forward slightly, holding his breath, petrified that he was going to destroy her. She held her breath too, for an entirely different reason, the slight sting was uncomfortable to be sure. However, the blissful sensation of him rubbing against the most intimate part of her was indescribably awesome.

"You ok?" He murmured, pulling back before advancing a fraction of an inch further.

A smile danced across her face. "You're not going to break me, I'm pretty sure your fingers have been in me further than this." She tried to tilt her hips up, but his eyes went wide and he pulled almost all of the way out. "EJ, come on, I'm not a virgin anymore. Neither are you." She reached her neck up to kiss his chest, swirling her tongue around the muscular ridges.

"Samantha," he ground out as his body tensed above her, beyond aroused at the mental imagery her words had painted.

"You feel so good." She whispered. He pushed in harder, reaching the true barrier of her virginity and they both stilled. Raising his upper body off from her, she let her head fall back onto the pillow and looked down at where their bodies were joined.

"This is going to hurt you." Leaning down, he pressed his forehead to hers, loathe to cause her even a moment's discomfort, but he couldn't think of how else to get around it.

"I know. It's ok." She squeezed his fingers. "Just do it. I love you."

"Samantha, I love you." He looked down at her, angling back and giving another couple of half strokes with just feeding her the first couple of inches and then retreating, until she was less stiff and tense beneath him again. When she moaned, he surged forward, thrusting himself in to the hilt, covering her mouth with his, hoping to stifle her cry. EJ froze, stunned at the rush of sensations he experienced. Hot. He had never felt such an intense heat surround him, he wanted to stay inside of her forever. Tight. Euphoric. He was never pulling out.

Sami lay beneath him, positively certain that he had ripped her in half. Tears leaked from her eyes as he tried to kiss her. _Why had she wanted to do this so badly, this was the worst idea she'd ever had?!_

"Are you ok?"

"Mmm-hmm," she lied, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Releasing her hands, she wound her arms around his neck, curling her fingers into her fists. Digging her fingernails into her palms, she felt one of her nails crack off, embedding itself into her skin. He pulled back and gave a cautious push forward that made her want to die. His mouth was on her neck and he was murmuring something against her skin that she had absolutely no idea what he was saying, in between licks and suckles. Forward and back. Forward and back. The root of him rubbing directly against her clit. Sami took a deep breath, tears streaming from her eyes now, ready to tell him that he had to stop - when suddenly it didn't hurt quite so much anymore.

"Hands," she gasped, her feet planted on the backs of his knees, giving a tentative thrust of her own.

"What?" he lifted his head, almost scrambling off from her at the sight of her tears. "Samantha!"

"No!" she latched her legs around his hips, making them both groan with the intimate squeeze of her body.

"You're hurting!"

"Please don't stop, I'm ok now. Just hold my hands." Sami popped her hips, grinding on him from below. Close, she was close again. "EJ please," she begged, flaring her fingers out. He interlaced his fingers with hers and surged back into her pulling a gasp from her body that he kissed away.

She moaned into his mouth as his shuttled his hips faster, urged on by the not-so-innocent thrusts she was initiating from underneath. Mimicking the movements of his hips, his tongue parried into her mouth and not even a minute later, she broke off the kiss. "Cumming." She whimpered.

EJ opened his eyes to look at her and fell just a little bit more in love with her in that split second. Sami held her breath, her eyes pinched tightly closed, the tear streaks thankfully dried. Hair a delightful mess coming free from her hair tie as her head tipped back, the slim column of her neck exposed to him. Her lips parted in a perfect bow shape, kiss swollen with a perfect sex shine. She had never looked more beautiful.

Feeling her spasm around him was a truly spiritual experience. White noise filled his ears as he felt his own orgasm race up from his spine and barrel out the end of his cock, filling the condom with hot bursts of his cum. He couldn't see, couldn't hear anything else as their fingers tightened around the others.

"Jesus Christ, I'm not going to lie, that was fucking horrible for a few moments there. But then, oh my God, EJ. It was amazing. So completely totally amazing." She lifted her head to kiss him a few seconds later.

"When I saw you crying, I almost stopped." EJ admitted, shaking his head, trying to clear the image from his memory.

"I'm glad you didn't." Sami smiled.

"I love you." He smiled back.

"I love you more."


	58. Chapter 58

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Fifty Eight ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Every single inch of his body felt bruised. Knox hurt for more than just the obvious reasons. His head pounded like someone was repeatedly bashing him with a two by four, while his brains tried to escape from his ears. Disoriented didn't even begin to cover it. Trying to perform a quick system check without opening his eyes was difficult, but he knew that opening his eyes was going to be murder on his hangover headache. So he began to catalog other details that didn't require the opening of his peepers. The bed he was currently sprawled out on his stomach was hard as a brick. His mouth tasted like cotton, dirt and old booze. And he was freezing cold. In fact, the only part of him not cold was his arm. His broken wrist pulsed with a fire reserved for that first morning he'd woken up in the hospital.

 _Fuck. Where the hell was he? Had he gotten into another accident? Lexie? No. That's not possible._ He pried one eye open, groaning as bright ass sunlight pierced into his eyeball and sent a fresh shaft of pain into his skull.

 _Nope. Not happening._ He thought, letting the lids slam back together. However, he had collected a smidgeon more information. He cradled his head in the crook of his arm, rebreathing his fetid breath before rethinking the validity of that particular idea. Apparently, he'd had passed out on the floor of his bedroom. He rolled over onto his back with a groan and a wave of nausea.

 _What the fuck, Preston. Because the other five steps to the bed were that tough?_ He wracked his brain for his last memory as he tightened his abdominal muscles and forced himself to sit upright, propping himself against the side of the bed, exhaling as he feared the contents of his stomach were about to splatter the floor.

Taking a slow deep breath in through his nose and exhaling out through his mouth. There was a knock at his door only a few seconds later.

"Knox?" Tony's voice came through the wood.

Knox didn't have it in him to answer.

Another knock came a few seconds after the first.

"Knox? You alive? I'm coming in."

 _Jesus fucking Christ, don't these people have any common courtesy and respect?_ Knox opened his mouth to object but the door was already opening and Tony was striding in, as Knox used his cast and right arm to cover his groin. _Why am I naked?_

"Oh, um, sorry about that." Tony stammered, turning and grabbing for Knox's discarded shorts on the floor, holding them out to him, redirecting his eyes to a point over Knox's head.

Knox blinked his eyes, sucking in a pained breath at the brightness of the room and snagged his shorts from Tony's outstretched hand. He draped them over his lower half and winced up at Tony. "What can I do for you?" he croaked.

"We have a conference call with my father in fifteen minutes, everyone has to be there. No exceptions."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Tony nodded and turned away, "I'll leave you to get dressed."

"A conference call. Who does he think he is, Trump?" Knox grumbled while running his hand down the length of his face.

"No," Tony turned back around very slowly, pinning Knox in place with a hard glare. "He thinks he's a father who just left his six children and their six friends alone on a tropical island with no adult supervision and he's worried. He thinks he just had to go clean up someone else's mess and he needs some peace of mind. He thinks that if he doesn't Skype with us so that he can see that we are all safe with his own two eyes, that he's going to call in his own people and then how much fun would that be for any of us. Looks like you had plenty of _fun_ last night though… didn't you? See you in thirteen minutes Knox." And without another word, Tony turned back around and walked out of Knox's room, closing the door behind him without a sound.

Tony strode further down the hallway, across a landing to EJ's room and pounded on the door. "EJ!"

EJ had a still naked Sami pressed against the bed, his head between her splayed thighs. She'd never made it back to her own room. They'd been waiting for Nicole to text her an all clear. Thankfully, the chair and the lock were still in place.

She squirmed, her head streaking up from the pillow as her feet sought purchase on the mattress. Still, the mood was shattered.

"EJ?" Tony's fist barraged the door, his mood sour.

"What?" EJ lifted his head, his hand flat against Sami's abdomen trying to hold her in place as she flailed to cover herself.

"Skyping with Father in ten minutes, we all have to be there."

Sami's eyes went wide as saucers as her phone buzzed from the Chippendale highboy between the beds.

"All right." EJ closed his eyes and kissed the inside of her thigh with an open mouthed scorcher that made her tip her head back and tilt her hips up. 'To be continued.' He mouthed. "I'll be there."

"See that you are."

He sat up off the bed, his cock at full mast again. He'd hoped to have sex with Sami again this morning, that she wouldn't be too sore.

"Oh EJ," she whispered, kissing his bare shoulder.

"Don't." He shook his head, jamming his fingers through his hair until it stuck up wildly in all directions.

"That looks painful."

He turned his head to scowl at her, as she shimmied away from him, vaulting off the other side of the bed. She stood with the top sheet wrapped around her body. Her shyness amused him after what they'd done last night.

"How am I going to get out of here?" She ignored the ache between her legs and the renewed sensations that EJ had effectively brought back to the surface this morning. Sami had though the pain was over but when she'd woke this morning, between her legs hurt again. Probably the combination of horseback riding yesterday and losing her virginity last night, not her best idea ever, but she'd do it again.

EJ grabbed her phone and tossed it across the bed.

She flipped open her texting app. _Tonys gf just knocked on our door. We have to be at breakfast in 10 minutes. Get off your new favorite toy and move your ass. I will create a diversion._

"Your best friend is awesome." EJ smiled, reading over her shoulder.

Sami giggled, turning her head to look up at him. "I know. Nikki rocks."

"I'll go first. Just to make sure." EJ leaned in and ran his tongue along her lips, she tasted herself on his tongue and pulled back, her eyes murky with lust. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's going to be so hard to sit across from you at the table every day and not think about what we did. What we want to do, what we're going to do again, soon, right?"

"Stop talking Samantha."

"Your tongue was between my legs when Tony knocked on the door."

"Samantha." His hands gripped on the closet door, pinching his eyes together as the very vivid images burst into his memory.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to look him in the eye."

"If you don't stop talking, I won't do it again." EJ licked the ends of his fingers and made a circle in the air.

Without another word, Sami's mouth snapped shut and she snatched her discarded clothing from the floor, pulling her white panties on and then her tank top down over her breasts, her shorts were last. She actually finished dressing before EJ did. When he turned back, she was weaving her tousled hair into a braid.

"God, you're beautiful."

She smiled, biting down on her bottom lip, shooing him away when he reached for her. "Go."

EJ opened the door, stepping out into the hallway, almost having a heart attack when Knox walked toward him. EJ quickly closed his door behind him. They nodded at each other, then Knox paused, waiting for EJ to precede him down the stairs.

Rounding into the dining room, EJ slid to a halt when the only people that weren't already seated around the table were Nikki, Sami, him and Knox. They tended to revert to the boys on one side of the table, girls on the other, even when not at home and this morning was no exception.

Lexie wanted to die. She had decided that she was never drinking again. Ever. Waking up this morning was nothing short of the most painful experience of her entire life. She couldn't remember anything after chugging tequila with Kristen and Nikki at the fire. But somehow, she'd woken up this morning in her own bed in the same clothes she'd worn the night before, none the worse for wear she'd supposed. If you didn't count the hangover from hell. Or the spotting, which was just ten times of unfair. Her lady parts ached, her bottom hurt from horseback riding yesterday. In short, her entire body from top to bottom was a giant knot of pain at the moment, and then _he_ had walked in. Or rather stumbled in. Not making eye contact with anyone either. Knox looked like he was in almost as bad of shape as she was. Except… he had a fucking hickey on the side of his neck.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in." Kristen drawled, twirling one lock of hair around her finger. She reclined in her chair and crossed her feet at the ankles on the edge of the table. "Where have you boys been?"

"Krissy," Chad grumbled, "get your feet off the table, we eat here for Christ's sake." When she made no effort to move, he kicked her chair from underneath - upsetting her balance. She grudgingly removed her feet from the table, but did not wipe the smirk off her face, instead crossing her arms over her chest and staring the two newcomers down.

EJ rolled his eyes at his sister's antics and picked the empty seat next to Philip to slouch into. Knox dropped into the empty chair on his other side.

EJ felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and jerked his head up. Lexie's eyes were locked onto Knox and EJ blinked in confusion. His older sister looked like she'd gone three rounds with a world heavyweight champion and lost. Which being as though Brandon Walker had been tasked with making sure his beloved, but completely shitfaced, sister made it safely to her room last night, it did not explain why she now looked like she did. Or maybe it did and he was just projecting, he didn't know. EJ felt his hands clench into fists and narrowly managed to avoid hauling off and swinging first, asking questions later. She looked like she'd been thoroughly run through the ringer and was torn between throwing up and bursting into tears. _What the actual fuck?_

Cutting his eyes to the side, Knox was doing his damndest to avoid Lexie completely. Which pissed him off to no end. This had to end, one way or another, those two were going to hash their shit out. He looked just as miserable as she did, it was obvious that he was ass over teacup for her, what was his problem?

"Where are Sami and her friend?" Tony asked from the other end of the table. "Father will be ringing in less than two minutes."

EJ found himself about to answer when Philip pinched his thigh. He grunted and found himself the unwitting center of attention as Tony called him out. "Yes EJ? Do you know why Sami and Nikki aren't down here yet?"

"We're here, we're here!" Nikki shrieked, bouncing down the stairs, Sami followed at a much more sedate pace, due to the discomfort she felt between her thighs. She'd bolted back to her bedroom after ensuring EJ and Knox were gone and quickly donned her fluttery bikini with a pink cover-up.

"Morning, sorry we're late." Sami mumbled, taking her seat at the opposite end of the table from EJ, much to his discontent.

"Not late sissy. Daddy hasn't even called yet." Kristen shook her head. "Don't you look pretty today?" She put her finger on the end of her nose and turned in her chair, visually inspecting her younger sister. "Sleep well? The island obviously agrees with you."

Sami fought against the blush she could feel rising from her toes. _Shut up Kristen!_ Shrugging her shoulders, she opened her mouth to speak when the computer in the middle of the table chimed with the incoming Skype call from Stefano. _Saved by the bell, indeed._


	59. Chapter 59

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 59**

 **Written by: Karen**

EJ thought the Skype conference with his father Stefano seemed to be taking forever. He kept his face neutral during the entire conversation even though he wanted to smile and flirt with Samantha. Hell, he wanted to tell the world he was in love with her, but they had to keep it a secret for a while longer, that was if Knox didn't broadcast his suspicions to the rest of the group.

While it had irked him at first when Samantha chose the furthermost seat away from him, maybe it had been for the best because just looking at her, got him hard. Then again not getting any release this morning was proving to be very taxing upon him. He had to have her again and soon. Best not to look her way, with Knox right beside him and Kristen already starting the day off with her snide remarks masked as sweet insights, which didn't fool him at all, his sister was making digs trying to stir up trouble.

Between the two sources of irritation for him this morning, EJ decided to focus on Knox first. Damn the guy looked like hell warmed over. Guess the incessant drinking Knox had indulged in ever since the adults had left to go back to Salem was finally taking a toll upon the guy. You'd think he would be in a better mood though since some girl had placed a huge hickey on his neck. It was glaringly apparent he must have gotten something from someone even if he might not have gotten laid.

Maybe Knox's night hadn't been as good for him as it had been for EJ. Last night had been nothing short of incredible for him and he wondered if anyone could tell the difference in him since he'd lost his virginity. Kristen had been correct in one thing though, Samantha appeared to be absolutely glowing.

At least maybe he could talk about it with Philip sometime later since he couldn't say anything to anyone else. While he thought Sami's best friend Nikki was cool, she wasn't going to be someone he would ever share any kind of secrets with either.

Trying his best not to lock gazes with Samantha he looked over at Lexie. She looked like she felt awful. He had tried to warn her not to drink so much, but she'd been determined to party like Kristen. Now he guessed she had a major hangover, the first one she'd ever experienced. He would talk to her in a little while; see if she was doing all right, if she needed anything to cure the hangover. Also he could only imagine her despair over seeing Knox marked up by some other girl. He wished she would find someone else to like, but he knew you couldn't turn those feelings off easily. He hadn't been able to do so for Samantha.

Chad appeared to be dozing in his chair, the youngest of the group was probably going to go right back to bed after their father signed off from the Skype session. EJ really didn't care for Brandon so the guy only received a cursory glance from him before he turned his attention to the rest of the group. Lucas of course was quiet, he never spoke to the guys unless absolutely necessary, even though he seemed to be very animated in his conversations with Sami and Lexie.

Tony's girlfriend Anna had a smile that could be likened to the Cheshire cat while Tony acted like he was extremely peeved. It was quite comical to witness since Tony's visage could almost mirror the one Knox had sported ever since his mother had dropped him off at the mansion before they had left on their trip to the island. EJ thought his older brother would have been in an excellent mood considering his announcement to the siblings after Stefano had left that he was going to fuck Anna. EJ wondered if Tony had proposed to her yet. He was sure they would hear about it later.

Philip kept trying to get his attention, but he tried not to look his way. EJ was afraid his best friend might try to allude to him having sex or something else which might put Kristen on his case which he didn't want to happen at all.

Kristen was eyeing everyone in the room, probably trying to find the best way to antagonize all of them some time or another during the day. EJ would need to caution Sami not to be around Kristen alone at least for today because his sister looked like she was on a mission to make someone's life miserable. He didn't want Samantha or him to be on her radar any more than necessary.

Then he couldn't stand it any longer and looked Samantha's way. Kristen had been correct in one thing, Samantha looked radiant and it showed. He had to look away though, afraid his face would show the love and longing he had for her.

Finally the conference call was over; apparently they had passed whatever test Stefano had deemed necessary for them all to be able to stay at the island the rest of the week without any parental chaperoning. Quite frankly if EJ had been quizzed over what his father had spoken to them, he would have drawn a complete blank. His thoughts had been elsewhere and now all he wanted to do was take Samantha back to his bedroom and spend the rest of the day in bed with her, but sadly he knew he couldn't do that right now.

Although hopefully they could find some way to sneak off during the day whether it be going back to the house or finding some kind of private alcove on the island. The thought of either option was a tempting one indeed; he'd have to figure out a way to make it happen.

Everyone arose from the table and began to either retreat back to their bedrooms to sleep for a while or get ready to head to the beach. While EJ could do with a few more hours of rest, he didn't want to waste a moment that he could be spending with Samantha either. When Kristen announced she was going to the beach almost everyone decided to go with her, the only exceptions appeared to be Knox and Lexie, both of them immediately departing the table to apparently seek refuge away from everyone else.

It didn't take long for what was quickly shaping up to be an all day party on the beach. Kristen and Nikki were already buzzed within an hour of arriving on the sandy beach and the rest of them had at least one beer under their belt as well.

EJ hadn't been able to speak to Philip privately, mainly due to Chloe being right by his side even though it didn't appear they were talking a lot to each other. Melanie had kept at Chad to go swimming with her, but he steadfastly refused her even though he hadn't told her the reason why he didn't want to go swimming. Finally she left without him as Chad began to drink another beer.

Philip was about to go follow Melanie, Chloe was sure of it and it made her angry. She wasn't an idiot, she could sense whenever Melanie was nearby Philip's attention would be drawn to the redhead whether it be in sneaking glances in the girl's direction or him becoming so preoccupied he couldn't carry on a conversation properly. Chloe cared for Philip, she truly did, but she wasn't a girl who was going to play second fiddle to anyone, even if she considered Melanie was a sometime friend to her.

The more they drank, the more disgusted Chloe became with herself. She wasn't going to passively sit by while Philip clearly mooned over another girl. After getting up to go see Kristen since she had the harder stuff to drink, she took a shot for some liquid courage.

After the liquor made its way downward warming her from within, she decided she'd be the one to end things with Philip, not the other way around. Chloe Lane was not going to be pitied by anyone when the rumors started to abound that her boyfriend secretly or in her mind not so secretly lusted after another girl, the one he had wafted back and forth between them for years.

Chloe walked back to where Philip was standing and instead of melding back into his embrace, which in his state of his impending drunkenness was halfhearted at best, she shook her head, she was done with pretending she hadn't noticed how distant Philip had been with her for most of the trip so far. "You know what Philip, if you want to be with Melanie why don't you man up and go get her. I'm sick and tired of feeling your pathetic attempts to hide your yearning for her."

"Chloe, I…I…" Philip began to stutter, his surprise evident, he thought he'd completely hidden his feelings for Melanie from Chloe. Apparently Chloe was smarter than he had given her credit for being if she could tell he was still torn between her and Melanie.

"Stop it Philip, I don't want to deal with this bullshit. You wanted to get laid and knew you were more likely to get it from me than the sweet innocent Melanie."

"I thought you were a virgin too when we, we…"

"Oh Jesus, you can't even say it. We fucked Philip, and while I'm sure it was good for you…"

Philip's face looked surprised. "You mean it wasn't for you?"

"Maybe if it had lasted for more than a minute or so," Chloe began as she looked down at her manicure, damn she'd chipped a nail somehow and it wasn't even from her scrapping her nails down Philip's back. Hell she doubted in his lovelorn state he probably couldn't even get it up for her.

Philip's voice was clearly evident in his shock over Chloe's last statement to him. "You told me it was good, that you had enjoyed it."

"I enjoy a good soy latte from Starbuck's too, but that doesn't mean I get that warm tingly feeling every time I take a sip of one. Trust me; it takes more than a few quick thrusts to make a girl cum. You need to practice on your technique lover. Maybe you'll be able to hold out longer for good ol' Mel over there than you did for me."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Philip asked, not liking how Chloe had likened their attempts at sex with drinking Starbucks even if he knew it was one of her favorite places to go.

"At least you are perceptive about some things," Chloe placed a hand on Philip's shoulder. "Look we've been friends long before we ever dated or had sex, so let's just call it quits before we lose our friendship completely."

"Chloe I care about you…"

"You care, but you aren't in love with me and I'm not in love with you either. Let's just part ways before it gets ugly between us."

"You mean what you just said to me doesn't constitute as ugly?"

Chloe chuckled, "Come on Philip that was tame for me. You've seen my outbursts when I'm really angry."

Philip pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her on the cheek, "Guess you are right. Chloe, for what it is worth, thanks for being my first."

"Well at least I know you won't ever forget me," Chloe pulled away from him and before she walked away from him.

"You are unforgettable Chloe Lane."

She gave him her trademark megawatt smile and then blew him a kiss, "That's right Kiriakis."

Philip watched her walk away from him with mixed emotions, while a part of him was sad things were over for them, he also felt free from being tied down by Chloe too. He went over and took another beer from the cooler and opened it. He raised it up before taking a sip of it; hopefully this was going to be the start of a new beginning for him, one where he thought about what he was doing instead of doing whatever it took to get laid.

Then he saw a pretty girl walk by him and he thought, _well I may start on that particular resolution tomorrow._


	60. Chapter 60

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 60**

 **Written by: Karen**

 _Thank god their Skype conference with their father was over_. Lexie had somehow managed to keep her composure intact all throughout the time her father had spoken to the group this morning, but it had taken all of her effort not to burst out in tears seeing Knox with that huge hickey on the side of his neck. It hadn't been a tiny one; no someone had gotten a hold of him and definitely marked their territory.

When she left the dining room table she felt shaky, she promised herself she wouldn't drink another drop of alcohol on this trip. The huge gap in her memory from the time she had taken the tequila shots around the bonfire to this morning frightened her. Gauging from the way her body ached she realized much too late hard liquor was not for her. If she didn't know better she'd think she had been on the verge of having alcohol poisoning due to her mass consumption of tequila last night. _Jose Cuervo was not a friend to her at all._

She caught EJ's eye as the group began to disperse and wished she had listened to his advice last night to not drink so much, but she thought she knew better. Her younger brother proved to be wiser of the two of them in this matter because EJ knew how she truly felt about Knox. Hell after last night probably everyone else was feeling sorry for her since she was acting like the rest of those silly girls who flocked after Knox hoping they would be the girl who would capture the attention of the most popular guy in high school.

All her years of trying to act like she didn't care for him had been erased by her careless actions. She could only imagine what she had said about him to anyone who would listen to her after that third shot of tequila she had consumed. Before EJ could get to her she quickened her steps even though the fast movement made her feel like she was going to throw up and that would embarrass her even more if she tossed her cookies in front of everyone, especially Knox.

Then again, Knox might not even notice, this morning at the table he had acted like he wanted to be anywhere else than there with the lot of them. He'd been surly and downright rude to almost everyone herself included the entire time they had been on the island.

 _What did she see in him?_ Knox Preston was a pompous jackass. She needed to forget him, but when she tried the numerous times when he had made her heart race like it never had before with anyone else would come to the forefront. Even worse were the sweet moments, the ones where she had truly believed he cared about her and when he had pressed her to see the real him.

She needed to get a grip on her emotions, she was better than this, she was a DiMera and as her father had reinforced into them all was that they didn't beg anyone to care for them. If Knox didn't want her around him anymore, then she would leave him alone. After this trip she would go back to trying to ignore him. She only had two more months of high school to go, surely she could keep up the act of not caring about him until graduation and then she would be preparing to go off to college.

Hopefully after taking a shower and maybe a nap she would feel more like herself again. She would begin her charade of forgetting Knox today. She'd almost made it to the sanctuary of her bedroom when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart picked up speed with the hopes that maybe it was Knox wanting to speak to her, but when she turned around it wasn't him and she did her best to mask the disappointment.

"Lexie, I just wanted to see if you were feeling all right."

"I just overindulged last night. I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing," Lexie prayed she hadn't made a fool of herself, but If Lucas was coming up to her asking about her she was pretty sure she'd caused a scene to rival some of Chloe Lane's escapades. "It's so sweet of you to check on me. You're such a good friend."

Even with his tan she could see Lucas was blushing by her words to him. It took him a few seconds to reply, but when he did his voice was full of sincerity. "I'd do anything for you Lexie. That's why I helped you last night. I knew you wouldn't want anyone to see you like that, well, because you're not a drinker. You don't party like most of the rest of the crowd here."

Lexie looked confused; she couldn't remember hanging out with Lucas last night at all. "You helped me?"

"Yeah, I helped you back to your bedroom. You seemed a little unsteady on your feet while you were on the stairway and I didn't want you to fall down and hurt yourself."

Lexie then acted like she remembered being the recipient of Lucas' help. Even though her head hurt terribly, she nodded and gave him a genuine smile, "Thank you for looking out for me. Trust me; I won't be drinking like that anymore."

"That's what friends are for and you've always been a true friend to me. You never ridiculed me for being different…"

"Lucas, you don't have to follow the crowd for me to like you. We have and will always be friends no matter what happens in our lives." Lexie reached out to pull him into a hug even though she didn't usually hug him because she knew those kinds of demonstrations of affection were awkward for him, but this time he instead of being stiff and awkward in her arms, he returned her hug fully.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you," he whispered before she relinquished her hold upon him.

"You won't ever have to find out either." Lexie promised Lucas as she placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. Unbeknownst to either of them, Knox rounded the corner at the exact same time Lexie kissed Lucas's cheek. He had wanted to talk to Lexie, but when he saw her and Lucas standing so close together, he immediately turned back around and left without ever saying a word.

Marco had entered Stefano's private office to find his employer deep in thought. He knew the news he had for him wasn't going to help lessen Stefano's worries about Kylie Preston either.

Stefano looked up at Marco expectantly, "Have you found out any news on the whereabouts of Kylie?"

"I had a couple of leads after we searched the ransacked Preston residence and it's taken all night to track her down."

"Where is she?"

"According to one of my sources an unnamed Jane Doe was admitted to Mercy Hospital in Chicago after being found lying in the roadway. I followed up the lead and Stefano I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it may be Kylie."

"No," Stefano's face turned ashen. "It can't be Kylie."

"I'm still trying to get a positive id on the patient, but security is tight at the hospital especially since the news media is hounding the hospital administration about releasing the identity of the patient to run with their news stories."

"Do you think it could be her?"

"I don't know for sure," Marco began, but Stefano was already standing up from his chair, the urgency for him to go find Kylie was strong. He would never forgive himself if something had happened to her while he had been away vacationing. How he wished he would have not taken no for an answer from her when he had extended the invitation for her to join him and his family on their vacation.

"Let's go and find out if it is her. Call Victor and have him squash the news stories on his end. I know he has the connections to do so and I'll strong arm my connections as well. If this is Kylie, I do not want Lennox to find out about his mother via a news outlet. If something has happened to Kylie he deserves to hear it from people he knows and trusts."

Marco gave him a side eye, "You really think Knox would handle things better hearing it from you? He was pretty upset with his mother and you for making arrangements for him to accompany the family on the trip to the island."

"I can make him understand and hopefully it won't be Kylie."

"If it is Kylie and Jeff is responsible for hurting her?" Marco let the question hang in the air between them.

Stefano replied with a certainty in his voice. "Then he's a dead man."


	61. Chapter 61

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Sixty One ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Stefano DiMera moved with purpose. One could say that he was a mover and a shaker. The world bent to his whim. He'd built a multi million dollar corporation with his own two hands. He was responsible for the livelihood of hundreds, no scratch that, thousands of others just from the contacts that he put into motion in his business dealings. Not to mention the chosen few people that he, himself, personally took care of. Or all of those he employed. He saw no need to be falsely modest. He knew that he held immense power.

Yet as he put one foot in front of the other and his footsteps echoed down the hallway of University Hospital in what seemed like far too common an occurrence as of late, he knew that he'd hand all of his supposed power over in a nanosecond, if he could make a deal with the real man in charge.

Arriving in front of the door where Marco had said the Jane Doe was, he noticed she was in the same room Knox had been in. If that wasn't a sign, Stefano wasn't sure what was. A police officer stood sentry outside the door. His hands were clasped behind his back in a non threatening pose, but judging from his size, it would be a mistake to ever rule this man out as anything less than a direct physical threat.

"Good evening Mr. DiMera, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Officer Bishop. How is your wife? The girls enjoying their ballet classes?" Stefano mimed a thin brittle smile that he didn't feel, one that didn't come close to warming his eyes.

"They're all doing well, thank you for asking. Those tickets Lexie gave them for Christmas were just too much though." The young man relaxed against the door. Lexie had babysat for those girls since they were born and this really couldn't have been a better scenario for him, Stefano thought as he rubbed his thumb across his mustache as he listened to the man prattle on a little about Lexie's generous heart.

"Never too much. She adores your children."

"And they feel the same. We were worried when we heard about the accident." A frown marred his smooth forehead as he stepped away from the door, his hands falling from his back to his side, one hand coming up to pat Stefano's arm.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. The flowers were beautiful. I know Alexandra really appreciated them." Stefano reciprocated the gesture, relishing the cord like strength beneath the uniform.

"Yes, we received her thank you card in the mail." The officer chuckled with a rueful shake of his head. "A thank you card for flowers, you've done an amazing job with her."

"Thank you, I hope so." Stefano nodded, removing his hand and placing it in his pocket, trying to gauge if he could slip into the room without causing too much of a scene.

"Oh, you definitely have. Trust me, that's why she's our favorite sitter." He paused for a moment as if thinking about something and then he leaned in and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "We're still looking, you know." He put his other hand on Stefano's arm, pulling the man in close.

"What do you mean?"

"The bastard that was driving the other vehicle that hit her and the Preston boy. Apparently he has pulled a runner… but we're gonna find him, and we're going to make him pay." A dangerous glint had entered the police officer's eyes gave Stefano insight and suddenly he knew how he'd get inside the ICU room.

"That's why I'm here."

"I don't understand."

"I was vacationing with my family and the Kiriakis family in the Bahamas when we received word of two suspicious events happening simultaneously. Two random events don't happen at the same time though, do they Officer?"

"No. No they don't."

"Titan Enterprizes suffered a critical cyber attack and a dear friend of mine is missing. I believe, she is behind this door."

Officer Bishop's eyebrows lifted as he flicked them over his shoulder, dropping his hands. The curtains were pulled, but a reassuring rhythm of beeps coinciding with a heart monitor interspersed with the bubble and wheeze of a ventilator breathing for a patient confirmed the 'still alive' status of the Jane Doe that Officer Bishop was charged with monitoring. Stefano took a cautious step toward the doorway.

With a purposely blank face, he swung his eyes back to Stefano. "You think your friend is in this ICU room?"

"I do." Stefano nodded, his own expression grave. His stomach had knotted up, as the realization of being so close to an answer settled upon him. He wanted to go inside, but feared the answer all at the same time.

"You know I can't let anyone in this room, Mr. DiMera."

Stefano sighed, his eyes closing, his shoulders and his whole body sagging in defeat. In fact, he barely resisted the urge to shove the young pup out of the way and burst into whomever this Jane Doe's room was, like he owned this hospital. He'd certainly given enough money to the hospital over the years to have a wing be named in his honor, a benefactor of some sort, surely he could throw his own name around in some manner, he thought peckishly.

"But, I think I heard the nurse that is in with her right now… oh wait, there it is again. I think I hear her asking for my help. If I'm not here guarding the door… well, I guess anyone else could happen to walk right in after me, now couldn't they?" Stefano's head snapped up at the obvious hint the Officer had laid out.

Stefano waited twenty seconds after the policeman had entered the ICU room, tipping his face up toward the ceiling and offering up a quick prayer to God that this wasn't Kylie Preston lying in this ICU bed. That Kylie was safe and sound and had just misplaced her phone and was currently just busy at work and that was why she hadn't had time to get in touch with him.

With a self assuredness he didn't feel, Stefano stepped into the room with an absence of sound. The nurse and the police officer were repositioning the patient's legs with pillows. Stefano's hand immediately clasped over his mouth and a burning pain began behind his eyes when they landed on the sight of Kylie's once beautiful blonde hair, now matted and tangled with dirt and blood on the stark white pillowcase.

He must have gasped, grunted or cried out in some fashion because the nurse's head whipped around and pinned him in place with a ferocious glare. "Sir! You cannot be in here!"

"Oh my beautiful Bella, mia madonna…" Stefano whispered as he drew closer to the bed, on the police officer's side. Never once, did his eyes veer from her face. Barely recognizable, she was so bruised, bloody and swollen. Obviously, the victim of a brutal assault, she'd been beaten quite severely. Upon reaching her side, his hand shook, ever so slightly, as he reached out to touch hers.

"Sir!" the nurse tried to force herself in between them, but the police officer shook his head.

"It's her then?" he asked softly, cupping Stefano's shoulder.

"Mr DiMera?" Marco interrupted from the doorway.

The policeman and the nurse swiveled at the same time.

Stefano didn't turn to look at the other man, just nodded once, then bent to press his lips to the back of Kylie Preston's hand. The soft touch of his mouth turned hard when he noticed the jagged edges of her fingernails, one broken deep into her nail bed.

The breath he sucked in through his clenched teeth was jerky and uneven as he struggled to maintain control. With the tiniest of a caress against the edge of the broken nail, Stefano cleared his throat around the lump that lodged there. "Her name is Kylie Preston."

*~*~*

EJ stretched out on his bed, he blinked up at the ceiling, a self-satisfied grin stretching both sides of his mouth out.

"Cut it out!" Philip growled, tossing a pillow in his direction.

"Cut what out?"

"That!" He gestured toward EJ's relaxed position. "That thing with the happy face and the relaxed posture. All that." Philip mocked a full body shiver.

"I would if you would hurry up already!" EJ exaggerated every movement of getting much more comfortable, folding his hands behind his head and sighing loudly.

"Fuck sakes! What should I wear, the blue or the black?"

"Are you being serious? Why do I care? Ask your girlfriend! Come on Philip, I want to be at the club with Samantha already, how is this going to work anyway?"

"Um." Philip hedged, suddenly very interested in the contents of his suitcase and not so interested in harassing EJ. Which obviously, piqued EJ's curiosity more.

"What aren't you telling me?" EJ sat up, pushing himself off the bed, putting himself between Philip and the door.

"Chloe and I broke up." Philip lifted one shoulder, as if it were no big deal.

"What? When?" EJ shook his head, hardly believing that Philip hadn't told him before now.

"Earlier today."

"Jesus Philip, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Am I ok? Don't you mean, is she ok? Why are you asking if I'm ok? Why did you automatically assume that I'm the dumpee and not the dumper?" Philip angrily grabbed the electric blue polo shirt from the hanger and yanked it over his head.

EJ pondered the question for a few seconds. "Well, were you? The dumper, I mean. Geez, that sounds ridiculously awful, by the way." He pulled a scrunched up grimace.

"No, she dumped me actually, but we agreed that it was a mutual decision to break up. I don't know. We're still friends. Chloe thinks I still have a thing for Mel."

EJ's eyebrows were high on his forehead while he nodded without verbally replying right away. But Philip seemed to be waiting for him to say something, so he did. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have a 'thing' for Melanie?" EJ's stomach knotted up tighter as he debated whether or not he really wanted to hear the answer to this question.

Philip sighed as he applied some deodorant to his underarms. "I don't know. Yeah, I always have, probably always will. But don't worry, I'm not going to move in on your brother's turf. Don't tell him this, but I kind of like Octopussy."

EJ chuckled, "well thanks for that, I appreciate it. Now can we go, the girls are probably going half crazy waiting for us."

Now it was Philip's turn to laugh. "Are you kidding? We'll probably wait for an hour for them to be ready to go."

It turned out that EJ was right again, everyone was waiting for them to come down the stairs to hit the night club on the island. A night of clubbing was guaranteed to lift everyone's spirits, right?

EJ felt Sami's eyes on him as soon as his sandal clad feet hit the deck. The tingle started at the back of his neck and streaked straight down his spine. His skin felt stretched too tight and the air too thin, he desperately needed to find her and reacquaint himself with her body, but first, he needed to find her. Without making it too obvious, he cast his eyes out, searching. When he finally landed on her, he lost all power of rational thought. Blinking hard, he worked his jaw, opening his mouth twice before, Philip came to his rescue.

"Damn Sami, you look fucking hot tonight." He blew a wolf whistle afterwords, causing a blush to stain her cheeks. She wore a spaghetti strap tank dress in navy blue that hugged her curves through her hips and then it flared out into a mass of ruffles ending at mid thigh.

She mumbled a thank you before Nikki hooked her arm through her elbow and they led the group to a limo that Stefano had left at their disposal with explicit instructions to take them anywhere they wanted to go.

By some awkward twist of fate, EJ and Sami wound up next to each other in the limo on the way to the club. In the very muted running board lights, Sami fidgeted until EJ leaned in and whispered directly in her ear, "if you don't stop wiggling like that, I'm going to have to climb on top of you and hold you down."

Sami felt a burst of wetness between her legs at his innuendo and pressed her thighs together, wanting nothing more than for him to do just that. Her blood ran hot and her hands itched to touch him.

"What was that?" Kristen asked, from a couple of seats away.

"What?" Sami turned to look at her, unease swirling in her stomach, the danger at almost being caught flooding her system with a bit more adrenalin.

"What'd he say to you?"

Sami rolled her eyes. "He told me I should have put a jacket on."

"God, stop being such a fuddy duddy. She's got a rocking hot bod." Kristen taunted, leaning over Nicole who sat on Sami's other side and was in between Sami and Kristen to tug Sami's neckline down even further, showcasing her cleavage. EJ thought his cock was going to bust right through the zipper of his chino shorts. "If you've got it flaunt it, that's what I always say! And Sami's girls… they deserve to be noticed!"

 _Trust me Kristen, I fucking notice. Every second of every day._ EJ thought, fighting not to stare directly at Sami's breasts. Forcing himself to turn away, lest he throw down and fuck Samantha right here in front of everyone, he turned his attention away to the other half of the passengers and away from the heat of his girlfriend's body.

On the opposite of the car, he watched Lexie chat up Lucas and Brandon. If he wasn't mistaken, Philip's half brother had a bit of a puppy love crush going on with his sister. It was kind of cute actually. Except for the fact that Knox was watching the trio with an expression bordering on murderous. That wasn't cute. That was frightening actually. EJ chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment. He wondered what Knox's deal was. He'd been so certain that Knox was really going to fight for Lexie, especially with the way he'd come to their house the morning of their accident.

He made a vow to talk to him about it. Maybe tonight actually. He didn't think that he and Samantha were going to get much time alone in the club, so it may be the perfect time to talk to Knox.

Tony and Anna were pretty much wrapped up in themselves talking quietly before pulling Philip into a conversation about cosmetics and the business of it. Anna was very interested being a business major, and a long time user of Countess Wilhelmina products. Chad sat not talking to anyone, or even aware of anything, transfixed by the glowing screen of his cell phone.

The drive to the other side of the island passed quickly, when they poured out on the sidewalk in front of _Eighteen._ The last two passengers to get out, EJ couldn't help himself from sliding his hand up underneath Samantha's dress as she exited the limo in front of him. When his fingers met the minimal resistance of a lacy g-string, he went from moderate to full blown aroused in half a second. Dipping his finger inside her liquid heat, she teetered and almost fell face first onto the sidewalk, but managed to recover and carefully stand up, shooting him a half hearted scowl when he scampered out behind her.

 _As soon as we get home._ She mouthed, before she allowed Nikki to grab her hand and pull her toward the thumping bass notes coming from inside the club.


	62. Chapter 62

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 62**

 **Written by: Karen**

Earlier in the day when Sami had taken off her cover-up to reveal the barely there hot pink bikini she wore, it had taken all the strength EJ possessed to not to drag her off away from everyone else surrounding them and have his way with her. Now seeing her dressed in the body hugging sundress that accentuated the piercing blueness of her eyes, he knew he couldn't wait until they were home. Even with the promise they would be together later on, it still wasn't registering in his brain.

This morning in bed he had been so aroused by her and he had tamped down the urge to take her then, but as the day wore on, so had his appetite grown for Samantha. If EJ had thought he had been in a constant state of arousal around Samantha before they had sex, now that he'd been inside of her the physical urges he had valiantly fought against were compounded exponentially.

She looked amazing tonight, the sunshine had brought out even blonder highlights in her hair and her skin appeared to have been kissed by the sun. Samantha was absolutely glowing, but what caught his eye more than anything, was her captivating smile.

His beautiful girl was happy, truly happy, and it made his heart sing to know in some way he was responsible for helping put that smile upon her face. At the moment he could think of a few more things he could do to make her smile even more. Now he just had to get her out of here for a little while. _Surely they could escape the crowded smoky barely lit bar for a little while without anyone noticing their absence?_

 _*~*~*Fallout*~*~*_

Knox wondered why in the hell he had even agreed to come with everyone to the bar tonight. He surmised the main reason was he needed a distraction from trying to solve the conundrum of the missing hours of his memory. He'd been racking his brain all day trying to figure out exactly what in the hell happened to him last night after he had returned to the beach house.

Plainly something had definitely happened since he'd been woken up in a state of undress and when he had went back to his bedroom to shower he had discovered some hellacious scratches on his back, not to mention the very visible hickey he couldn't possibly hide. Damn it his pride had prevented him from going to ask Kristen for some cover-up for it. First off he was embarrassed as hell that he had lost control to the point where he had let someone suck on his neck that hard, secondly he wasn't up for Kristen's smartass remarks.

He hated feeling this way, normally he had a sense of humor, albeit a wicked one, but it apparently had vanished ever since the car wreck he had involved in with Lexie. Damn her, he'd wanted her to leave him alone and it looked like she finally was doing exactly as he wanted, she hadn't even glanced his way once tonight.

He should have been happy, but he was totally miserable from sneaking glances of Lexie in the limo while she had sat nestled in between those two imbeciles, both of who looked completely enamored of her, to witnessing her on one of the raised up stages dancing with all the girls.

Guess she'd recovered from her hangover from this morning. He would have had to been a fool not to recognize the signs since he had been hung-over himself as had at least half of the occupants of the table had exhibited.

Several girls had come over trying to entice him to dance with them, but he wasn't interested in any of them. No, the only one he wanted to dance with was Lexie and he could never have her.

He debated whether or not to drink himself into oblivion again tonight as he continued to covertly watch Lexie from where he sat drinking a beer. Hell, since he was eighteen, he was legal to drink here on the island even though it seemed drinking restrictions were pretty lax. He drained that beer and signaled for another one even though he knew he could drink all night and he'd still be thinking about Lexie.

Then a slow song started to play and it wasn't just any song. It was their song, the song that had played the night Lexie had won queen and he'd won king of the Snowball dance. The girls began to disperse through the crowd, some finding a dance partner to slow dance with, some heading to the bar, but he'd be damned if Brandon or Lucas was going to dance with his girl to this song.

His anger was starting to spike and he made a move to get up from his seat when he saw Brandon approach Lexie, but before he arose he saw her shake her head no to Brandon. Then the shyer Lucas went up to Lexie, he guessed to ask her to dance with him, but once more she shook her head no. He had to bite back a smile that threatened to erupt on his face. _Could it possible Lexie thought it was their song too? Was that why she wouldn't dance with either one of them?_

Apparently she didn't know he was sitting there looking at her from across the room, because if she had, he was pretty sure she would have danced with either one of the guys who had asked her probably just to spite him. Even though she would have vehemently denied that ever being the reason since Lexie had never let him get the best of her.

Fuck it, he wanted to talk to her, he wanted to dance with her, he wanted to kiss her. _He wanted her!_ He pushed back his chair to make his way over to her when it hit him. Suddenly he could hear her voice distinctly in his ears.

 _"_ _Knox please," she whimpered, tears dripping from her eyes down onto his face. "D-don't you w-want m-me an-any-m-more?"_

Between one breath and the next, Knox went from a passive body beneath her, to an active participant above her, shifting their bodies as he rolled on top of her. "I will always want you. Don't you get it? I'm not worth even one of your tears." Cradling her face with his casted hand, he thumbed away a stray tear, gazing deep into her eyes.

"Because you're all I can think about. And you deserve so much better than me."

He had spoken aloud his personal mantra for weeks, she deserved better than him…

 _Lexie echoed Knox's desperation, fed into it. Her hands were wild. Shameless. Digging, pawing at his shirt, frantic to get at the taut skin of his back underneath it. Fueled by the tiny sounds she made, Knox grabbed his shirt and yanked it over his head, pulling his mouth away from hers just long enough to get his shirt off. She moaned into his mouth, digging the edges of her fingernails into his back at her first pass at all of the exposed skin._

Oh hell, well that solved the mystery of how he incurred the scratches on his back. _  
_

 _"_ _Damn Lexie, I want you so much." He nipped at her tongue, sucking it into his mouth, dragging his teeth across her lower lip. His breath fanned hot on her neck, as he leaned up on his knees._

"I want you too," she slurred, rocking her hips, not entirely sure what she was racing for, just confident in the knowledge that Knox was going to get her there. "Knox please!"

He grabbed the back on the chair to keep from stumbling. He suddenly felt dizzy; damn could this be some kind of hallucination?

 _"_ _Lexie, tell me you're ready."_

"Yes, please, Knox!"

Oh fuck, he was scum; he had taken Lexie's virginity. Did she even remember what they did last night with each other or was she just trying to block it all out by ignoring him? He felt himself start to sway even with holding on tightly to the back of the chair. Was he about to pass out?

Knox took a shaky breath; he had to get the hell out of here.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

 _Flashback sequences of Knox and Lexie courtesy of Grey, thank you._

 _*~*~*Fallout*~*~_

A fast song came on once more bringing a myriad of dancers out on the dance floor, but before Sami could make her way there with the huge group, she felt a tug on her hand. She knew who it was before she even turned around to face him. There was only one person who made her feel like electricity was racing up her spine every time he touched her.

 **EJ**

She reluctantly dropped his hand away from hers. She could tell he had been drinking, she hadn't seen him out dancing at all, during the time they had been at the club. He'd been hanging out with Philip and Chad almost the entire time.

"Let's get out of here," his hot breath tickled her ear and she had to restrain herself from not instantly melding into the hard planes of his body.

"Somebody will see us," Sami replied in a whisper as she tried to put a respectable distance between them. All they needed was for someone to see them acting inappropriately with one another, luckily Knox hadn't said another word to her about what he thought was going on between her and EJ.

"I pulled Philip aside and asked him to run interference for us. He is going to get Kristen drunk or drunker than she already is right now."

"Looks like she isn't the only one who has been drinking," Sami pointed out.

"I've haven't been drinking a lot, well maybe I have, but I can handle it and speaking of handling things I want to handle…"

"Meet me outside beyond the cabana in five minutes," Sami cut him off before EJ had a chance to say anything else and try to draw her up against him again.

EJ winked at her, "I'll be there. You be ready."

Sami didn't dare ask him what to be ready for, she had a few ideas running through her head though as she sidestepped away from EJ and casually headed out the back door of the club.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Melanie came over to the table Chad and Philip were occupying and the longer she stayed the more evident the main reason she had left the dance floor was to come talk to Philip, not him. Philip had mentioned in passing as if it were of no importance that he and Chloe had broken up earlier today.

Chad guessed Chloe had told the girls of her current relationship status, thus the reason why Melanie was borderline flirting with Philip right in front of him. Well it wasn't like they had discussed being exclusive with one another, but he had thought she had understood he had only wanted to go out with her.

He couldn't be mad at Philip; the guy could charm most girls with a smile and flash of his dimples. The more Chad thought about it, he wasn't even mad with Melanie either. Ever since they had kind of been dating, it was like he couldn't talk to her like he had before when they had just been friends.

Maybe he wasn't ready to be in a steady relationship; hell he knew he wasn't ready. He told them both he was heading out for some air and left before either one of could object to his going, although he seriously doubted they were going to miss him.

What he needed right now was to think, and he couldn't do that in the noisy environment of the dance club. Chad headed out the front door of the club and made his way to the beach.

As soon as the ocean air hit him, he felt calmer; he thought he would probably sit on the beach and watch the waves roll in. He walked to a vacant area of the beach and sat down. So lost in his thoughts, he never heard her come up behind him until he heard her voice.

"Chad, may I sit down with you?"

Chad looked up to see Chloe. He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, if you want to."

Chloe plopped down rather unladylike beside Chad in the sand and drew her knees up to her chest, which only made her already short shirt ride up even further on her darkly tanned and toned thighs. He wasn't intentionally looking at her, but damn he'd be blind not to notice her assets and the girl had plenty of them in her possession.

"I guess you heard Philip and I broke up today," Chloe stated in a very non-dramatic way, which was kind of a surprise to Chad because Chloe always seemed larger than life no matter where she was or what she was doing.

"Yeah, Philip mentioned something about it. I'm sorry."

"Well it was for the best. It's pretty evident Philip is still interested in Melanie." Chloe stopped speaking momentarily, then resumed apologetically. "Shit, I'm sorry Chad. I know you like Melanie."

"No biggie, I like Melanie, but I'm not in love with the girl. I honestly think we got along better when we were just friends anyway. Now I've probably fucked that up."

"Maybe not, I mean you're a great guy Chad…"

"You don't even know me Chloe." Chad let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to look out at the ocean.

"Let me get to know you then," Chloe suggested with a bit more enthusiasm in her voice.

"I'm pretty boring," Chad stated dryly.

"Stop it. You are not boring. Let's go do something. How about we go swimming in the ocean? We could even go skinny dipping if you want to."

Chad almost choked; Chloe Lane was suggesting they go skinny dipping. He could make up some lame excuse as to why he couldn't go or he could tell her the truth. "You are really going to think I'm lame after I tell you why I can't go with you."

"Is it because you think I'm coming on to you? I just go overboard sometimes and don't think about what I'm saying. I bet you think I'm such a slut. We don't have to get naked…"

"Chloe, I can't swim." There he admitted the thing that had bothered him the most on this trip to the island.

"What? I thought you just said…"

"I said I can't swim." Chad interrupted Chloe before she could finish her statement. It embarrassed him immensely not to be able to swim so he decided to tell her exactly why he couldn't swim, not that it would make him seem like less of a loser, but hell he was tired of pretending he didn't like to go into the ocean. "When I was five, my mother still had partial custody of me back then. I didn't know it at the time, but I realize now, she was a really messed up person. One day she took a lot of pills to calm her nerves and she must have been drinking too after having a fight with my step father she didn't notice I had went out to the pool without her being with me and I went under and almost drown. Needless to say my father ended up with sole custody of me after that happened, but ever since that day I've been terrified to go into the water."

"Oh Chad."

"Yeah I'm such a loser. Everyone in my family can swim, well everyone but me."

"I can teach you how to swim," Chloe offered only to hear Chad snort in derision.

"No one can teach me. I've tried taking lessons, but I freeze up every single time I attempt to go into the water."

"I can do anything and you can too. Just trust me."

"Listen Chloe do you mind not telling anyone about this? No one beyond my siblings and my dad know the real reason why I don't, or rather, can't swim."

"Hmmm, let me see," Chloe tapped a finger onto her chin as if she were in deep thought. "Well the only way I'll keep your secret is if you let me teach you how to swim. Plus I'll tell you something I'm really embarrassed about that I've never told anyone before either."

"Chloe, I can't imagine you being embarrassed about anything."

"Oh let me tell you…" Chloe began to talk and before long she had Chad laughing.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Sami didn't have to wait long before EJ found her and by finding her he had pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. Thank goodness it was dark enough where no one could see them as Sami pushed him away. In a desperate whisper, "EJ, stop it. We are still too close to the club."

"Trust me, in a few minutes we will be all alone," EJ took her by the hand, refusing to let it go as he quickly navigated their way to a remote area of the beach.

Sami allowed him to lead her as the lights grew dimmer the further they walked. She realized they were close to someone's house, one that appeared to be as grand as Stefano's beach house, but this one wasn't lit up. It looked as if the owners weren't there.

Sami noticed the private property sign as they passed by it. "EJ, we can't go sneaking around on someone's property. We will get caught for sure."

EJ kept going as if she hadn't spoken until they reached what must be their own pier. "I know who owns this house and the surrounding property. They are old friends of my father."

 _Hell how much money did these people have? It looked like they owned the entire area of the island._

"I'm sure they will be delighted to find us making out on their pier," Sami stated rather sarcastically.

"They don't vacation here until the summer months." EJ readily explained as he finally stopped their progression and pushed Sami up against one of the wooden railings of the private boardwalk.

"So no one will see us? Don't they have security guards?"

"Stop worrying. I've wanted to do this all day." EJ kissed her once more this time harder than before, to the point she knew exactly how much he wanted her.

"I must say you are persistent," Sami tried to calm her breathing, but she was quickly becoming as aroused as EJ seemed to be at the moment.

"Sweetheart, you don't know the half of it," EJ pulled down the straps of her dress, delighted to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He instantly latched on to one of her breasts sucking hard on her nipple.

"EJ, oh god," Sami began to squirm as he switched over to her other breast.

EJ stopped what he was doing to kiss back up her neck and then whispered in her ear. "You know how we decided the first time we would make love?"

Sami nodded, "Yes, and it was wonderful EJ."

"Well this time I want to fuck you. Right here, right now. Would you like that Samantha?"

Sami nodded her head once more, feeling the instant rush of wetness his words were causing.

"You need to answer me. Samantha, do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," was all she got out before she felt EJ push the rest of her dress down around her ankles, leaving her dressed in only her lacy G-string.


	63. Chapter 63

Musical inspiration: Unsteady

 **Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Sixty Three ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Knox felt the wood of the chair back bend beneath the punishing grip of his right hand. The flickering disco lights above his head were fucking with his sense of reality. Maybe it was just a dream. It wasn't like he hadn't had millions of fantasies involving Lexie before. Hell, he'd been in love with her most of his life.

His knees buckled and he wobbled his weak-legged way around to plant his ass in the seat as that thought actually took root, _he was in love with her. Truly and deeply in love with her. But would never be able to do anything about it._

"You don't look so good there Knoxie." Nikki trailed her fingers over the back of his shoulders. He brought his head up sharp and bit back the dig that he wanted to throw her way. Under any other circumstance, Nicole Walker would be the perfect foil for him. But her eyes saw too much, the way even now, with what appeared to be a boat load of alcohol under her belt, her sharp blue eyes met his anguished greens and held them there, seeing far more than he wanted her to.

"I'm fine."

"Well you look fine, I'll give you that." She gave him a bawdy wink, throwing herself into the chair across from him, just off center enough that he could look over her shoulder and still have an unimpeded view of Lexie. Almost as if she'd planned it that way.

"Can you still see her?"

"What?" Knox flicked his eyes back to Nikki's, which were dancing with mirth.

"Can. You. Still. See. Her?" Nikki spoke slowly. "Do you need me to speak slower or use hand signals?" she smirked. _Jesus, she could give Kristen a run for her money with her snark._ Knox thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Knox decided then that denial wasn't just a river in Egypt.

"Really? So that beautiful woman over there," she started to turn to look over her shoulder, lifting her arm. "Talking to my gorgeous brother…" she started to put her hand up to point at her across the dance floor, calling the attention of several nearby club patrons.

"Ok, ok, ok, stop." Knox put his good arm out, grabbing her arm and pulling it back down onto the table. "You can't turn around and look, they'll see you and know we're watching! What the hell are you doing? You don't know me. You certainly don't know me well enough to come and just hang out and chat, so what is this all about?"

Nicole tipped her head to the side, watching Knox, his chest heaving as he tried to calm his breathing down. Try as he may, he still couldn't even keep his attention on her, his eyes kept drifting to where Lexie was talking to Brandon and Lucas. She shook her head, poor guy, she almost felt bad for him. Not bad enough to stop egging him on however, Sami had asked her to get him to make his play for Lexie, so that's what she was going to do.

The music changed and the tempo changed drastically again, as one of Lexie's favorite bands came over the speakers. Nicole watched Knox's whole body stiffen. She could only imagine that one of her other suitors had decided to again take the bull by the horns and ask her to dance, and this time, she must have accepted, but the look of abject heartbreak that had settled onto his face, oh, the poor guy.

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady_

"I know a lot about you, Knox." Nicole took a sip from her straw, watching him from over the rim of her glass.

A shiver ran down his spine. He slid his eyes back from watching Lexie and Brandon take the dance floor, his heart torn from his chest, as Lexie virtually stomped it beneath her feet.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

 _A little unsteady  
Hold, hold on, hold onto me_

"Why does it have to mean anything?" She toyed around with the straw with the end of her tongue.

"Because I don't think you're the type of girl to make idle conversation." His eyes narrowed, his knee bouncing the leg of the table.

"The type of girl? Ouch, that hurts." Nicole mock frowned.

"I'm bored with this conversation. What do you want?"

 _'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady_

 _Mama, come here  
Approach, appear  
Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home_

Knox waited but Nicole didn't say anything and once more his eyes shifted behind her to where Brandon and Lexie were dancing. He knew this song, he knew the verse that was coming. His lips moved along with the words. And somehow, Lexie's eyes found his in the packed nightclub. Kismet. Fate. Pain.

 _If you love me, don't let go  
If you love me, don't let go_

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady  
Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady_

"How's your back?"

"Excuse me?" Knox blinked, the sinking feeling in his stomach replaced by something else he couldn't quite name.

Nicole simply smiled at him with an all-knowing smirk.

Drawn like a moth to a flame, he couldn't stop himself from searching the crowded dance for a glimpse of her. More couples had packed in and it was harder to find her now, but still, he managed. Worse still, she wasn't looking at him anymore.

 __

 _But if you love me, don't let go  
If you love me, don't let go_

"You should really probably put something on those."

"What are you blabbering about?" Knox snapped.

"Those scratches on your back, of course." Nicole replied sweetly.

All the color drained from his face as he locked eyes with her. _How could she know about that? He hadn't taken his shirt off in front of anyone today. Tony was the only one to see him naked this morning when he'd come in to his bedroom unannounced and he highly doubted that he'd be broadcasting that to anyone._

"You alright there stud? You look a little pale."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you seem to be having a problem going after what you want." She paused to take another long drink from her straw. "Although you didn't last night when you plowed Lexie like she was a hayfield."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Knox lurched to his feet, leaning over the table into her space.

"Really?" Nicole leaned up onto her elbows, pushing right back up in Knox until her breath mingled with his and their eyes almost had to cross to look at each other. "I think I know a lot more than you think I do. In fact, I think I know a lot more than either one of _you_ do. Thanks to your dalliances with Jose and his friends Jim Beam and whatever other shit you were drinking. Here's a tip my horny acquaintance, next time close the door." She flicked the end of his nose and sat back down into her chair.

 _Hold, hold on, hold onto me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady_

The song ended and Knox slowly sank back into his chair, watching as Brandon and Lexie left the dance floor together, she didn't look back in his direction. To be honest, he hadn't really expected her to, but still, it stung.

"I closed your door last night when you two were going at it. It was pretty hot, by the way, a damn shame you don't remember." Nicole sipped at her drink. "Or do you?" Knox dropped his eyes to his cast and exhaled as he ran the fingers of his right hand over the uneven surface of plaster. A popular club track hit the air waves and you could feel the beat vibrate up through the floor as more dancers took to the floor. "I figured that wouldn't be something you would want anyone stumbling upon."

Knox nodded. "Thank you."

"I came back later to help her back to her room. Again, figuring you guys wouldn't want to explain the morning after walk of shame. Had a slight snafu, I told her to stay put outside your room, she was drunk as fuck." Nicole explained, lapping her finger around the circle of her margarita glass. "When I turned back after closing your bedroom door, she was halfway down the stairs already and Lucas had come upon her, so I had to hide so he didn't see where we were coming from and get suspicious."

"Why?" Knox lifted his eyes, pinning the blonde in place with the swirling tempest of his green eyes.

"Why what?" Nicole tossed the straw out of her drink onto the table and tipped the glass back, swallowing the last of her fruity drink with a shiver.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why did you help me? Why are you being nice to me right now when it's obvious your brother is into Lexie?" Knox asked the hard questions even though he didn't want to and the alcohol he'd consumed was burning a hole in his gut.

"Because you remind me a lot of me," she shrugged, "and karma is a powerful thing. And because I believe in love."

Knox snorted and looked away.

"Don't give up Knox. We're going back to California, my brother is nothing to Lexie, so don't think about him. She loves you too, you have to know that, any girl that stays a virgin only to have sex with the guy she…"

"I love her."

"Then go fight for her." Nicole smiled.

~*~*~

The sound of the surf pounded in her ears, competing with the sound of her heartbeat. Fast and furious, her pulse flooded her system with potent amounts of pheromones. She stood in just a lacy g-string on a deserted boardwalk in the Bahamas. How many sixteen year old girls could say they'd done that?

Sami blinked up at EJ through heavily mascaraed eyes. Her pupils looked almost blown out they were so large. It was so dark in their deserted corner of the world. He'd taken her far from where anyone else they knew was, she knew they'd be assured privacy, but the thrill of the possibility of exposure, of being caught still sent a tingle down her nerve endings.

"You are beautiful beyond words." EJ moaned around her breast, nibbling on her erect nipple. Her knees would have buckled, had he not had his arms wrapped around her.

"Yes." Sami nodded, her head jerking up and down as she agreed. "Yes, I am ready to be fucked." She would be embarrassed at her body's response to him later. She felt her thighs slicken as she grew wetter in response to his oral ministrations to her chest.

"Thank God, because I don't know what I would have done if you'd have said no. Probably cried." He mumbled against her skin.

She giggled, or at least wanted to, the sound that came out of her mouth was half laugh, half moan. One of EJ's hands slid down over the curve of one ass cheek, his quick fingers delved between her legs. They skimmed over the forbidden zone, coasted over her taint and zeroed directly into the dripping pool of her center.

"I dreamt about you last night." He looked up at her from his vantage point between her breasts.

"Y-you did?" Sami stuttered, as he inserted one finger deep inside her, groaning as he rocked his still clothed body against hers.

"Mmm-hmm." He grinned against her skin as she rolled her hips in a slow wind.

"What kind of dream?"

"The best kind." He wished it was just a little brighter, so he could see her beautiful face. Pulling his finger almost all of the way out, he teased around the hard bundle of her clit while she hissed her appreciation.

"Harder. Faster. God EJ. Just fuck me already." Sami ground her body down on his hand, unable to stand the wait anymore. She'd been keyed up since the morning when he'd had his mouth on her pussy.

He chuckled, licking a trail between her breasts. In his mind, there was nothing hotter than watching her take her pleasure from him. "That's it darling, work for it." Circling his tongue around the stiff bud of her nipple, he alternated sucking and licking, with gentle strokes and hollowed out cheeks.

"I thought..." She tipped her head back against the sun bleached wood, her words disappearing as he drove her quickly out of her mind toward completion.

Just as rapidly as he began her ascension, he stopped, unwinding his hand from behind and inside of her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She spluttered, blindly grabbing for his hand, her eyes trying to focus in the dark, but not having much luck.

"Turn around," he ordered, standing up and assisting her with both hands firm and demanding on her hips. Sami's breath caught in her throat as she nodded, allowing him to position her the way he wanted. She heard the rustle of his shorts being yanked down his thighs, his awkward curse and grunt as he bent down and began to rifle for something. She wanted to ask what he was doing, but his rationale became clear a second later when she heard him tear open a condom.

 _Oh my God, we are really going to fuck, right here on the beach where anyone could walk up and see us!_ Sami felt fresh liquid run down the inside of her thigh. She would never have classified herself as an exhibitionist before, but now would be hard pressed, pardon the pun, to refute what was evidence in the most basic of forms. Namely her own juices running unchecked down her legs.

EJ groaned and Sami heard the snap of the condom as he rolled it on. Another distinct shuffle as he stepped into her and she gasped. He'd removed his shirt too. The hot press of his chest against her back with a gust of salty sea breeze made her arch back and push her butt back into him.

"You are too perfect." EJ nuzzled the back of her neck, dropping hot wet kisses designed to melt any lingering doubt she may have about the way they were about to christen the great outdoors.

Sami felt the latexed length of him slide between her legs. She couldn't even pretend to be embarrassed about how wet she was. He rubbed his erection back and forth, the thick blunt head bumping up against her clit with every teasing thrust of his hips. "Please." She lolled her head to one side, her hands flat against the wood, sliding downward.

Angling herself up on her tiptoes, she popped her hips back and with a reckless surge, she impaled herself on his intended next teasing thrust.

EJ grunted out her name as she cried out his. His hands banded on her naked hips, snapping them tight to his body, so that he'd surged and buried himself inside. "Fuck!" He groaned. "You're so tight!"

Sami fought tears, she was ready, but not. She hadn't thought it was going to hurt this time. He was so big! It wasn't as bad as last time, and she did know it was going to get so much better, so she took a deep breath and concentrated on the way everything else felt. Bracing one elbow in front of her body, she snaked her other down the front of her body, using her fingers to circle her clit, trying to ramp up her pleasure quicker. Using his hands, he pushed her body away and then pulled her back down onto him, gaining momentum with his hips and his hands at the same time.

About ten seconds in, Sami forgot about the initial pinch and sting of EJ's size stretching her and really began to enjoy the way he was manhandling her, she could feel his fingers biting into her hip bones and it turned her on knowing she'd probably have bruises on her hips from his fingers tomorrow.

"Samantha…" he groaned. "Are you… oh god… you are…" Harder, he pulled and pushed on her and Sami cried out, rubbing her clit in a smaller and tighter circle, feeling a familiar tightening build lower in her abdomen. "You deliciously naughty little minx, playing with yourself. I fucking love it." He bit down on the curve of her neck and sent sparks to every nerve ending in Sami's body. "Promise me that some day you'll play with yourself and let me watch."

"Yes. Only if you will." Sami moaned, circling her hips and pinching her clit harder as she chased her orgasm. "I'm close."

"Me too," EJ pistoned his hips faster. He held his breath, vision fracturing into a kaleidoscope of color and shapes. Crying out with his orgasm, he ratcheted her hips, clamping down with his cock buried as far as he could get inside of her. She shrieked and he felt her detonate only a few seconds later. Thank God. He'd been so lost in his own quest for fulfillment, he hadn't even considered her feelings and he felt guilty even as he continued to cum and she pulsated around him.

Smiling like the Cheshire Cat, the way her inner walls rippled along the length of his cock, a more intimate massage he couldn't imagine. EJ waited until she finished and then gripped the base of his cock, making sure the condom was still in place and pulled out.

"That was incredible." Sami turned and kissed him.

"I couldn't agree more." EJ bent to pick up her discarded clothing and held them out for her, "but Samantha, are you trying to kill me with these panties?"


	64. Chapter 64

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 64**

 **Written by: Karen**

Sami only took the scrap of lace from EJ and twirled it around her index finger. "Tempting you maybe, but killing you, I don't think so. If anyone was doing any killing, it had to be you and your massive hmmm…" She let her voice trail off suddenly as she thought of how to describe what she had been feeling.

EJ's face suddenly looked stricken with guilt, "Oh my god Samantha. Did I hurt you? I wasn't even thinking about that you might be sore from last night."

At first she had only wanted to tease him and somehow she had gotten off track. She didn't want EJ to feel guilty, it was just going to take some time for her to adjust to his size and after the initial shock of him being inside of her again she had been fine. "I'm all right, I wanted this. It was exciting being with you here tonight."

"But it hurt, didn't it?"

"At first…"

EJ dropped his head, not wanting to make eye contact with her. "I should have been more careful with you. All I was thinking about was taking my pleasure from you. I'm so selfish sometimes."

Sami took her other hand to place her fingertips under his chin to direct him back to looking in her eyes. "Please let me finish my sentence before you jump to conclusions. As I was saying, it hurt at first, but then it was incredible. I never knew I could feel this way, that you could make my body react the way it does from your touch. I couldn't imagine doing the things we do together with anyone else."

EJ's voice was still uncertain, "Really?"

"Yes, only with you would I feel comfortable enough to touch myself, to stay undressed even after we make love or fuck and believe me what we just did here on the boardwalk was the hottest thing ever. Even in my wildest dreams I never would have imagined we would have the chance to be together like this, in fact I want to do something else if we can."

"What sweetheart?"

"Let's go swim in the ocean together."

"We don't have our bathing suits…"

Sami laughed as she tossed down the lacy scrap she had taken from EJ. It landed on top of her dress with their pile of clothes they had taken off in their haste to join together with each other, "I know."

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Kristen and Nicole were back on the dance floor, their bodies constantly moving to the various beats of the music. They kept dancing even though each of them were drenched with sweat, yet they continued on, going from one unknown partner to another and each time they found their way back to one another.

For Kristen, this was a first for her in so many ways. She didn't have many girls she considered girlfriends, hell she knew she intimidated the hell out of the girls in their high school, most of the guys too. Knox was an exception, but they understood one another and he was hopelessly in love with her sister even if the idiot was fighting it now for some unknown reason.

"Let's go to the bar!" Nicole shouted to Kristen above the din of noise booming all around, even then Kristen could barely hear her, but understood the need to get another drink.

They pushed their way through the crowd, some guys trying to pull them back into the fray, but they didn't get distracted from their newfound mission. Another mind numbing drink was in order.

Luckily there was no problem getting drinks at the bar, both looked older, hell they acted older than most girls their ages. Maybe it could be attributed to the jadedness of their eyes, but whatever it was, they were grateful to be sipping on some powerful margaritas at the moment.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," Nicole stated after drowning the latest drink in under a minute flat.

Kristen looked around the club thinking there wasn't one guy in here that had really captured her interest tonight for longer than a dance or two at the most. She quickly downed the remainder of her drink and then placed the empty glass on the bar. "Yeah, let's go. I'd tell the rest of them we were leaving, but I don't see anyone around."

Nicole had a pretty good idea where her bestie was, Sami was more than likely shagging EJ somewhere and she didn't want Kristen to start harping about looking for them. "They are all big kiddos, if they can't find their own way home on this island, they are more fucked up then we are at the moment."

Kristen giggled, actually giggled over the thought as she and Nicole stumbled their way out of the bar. "Where to now Tricky Nikki?"

Nicole stopped walking and tried to stand still, but she was discovering it was quite a difficult maneuver, even more so trying to act offended by the moniker Kristen had given her. "Ugh, no more bars. The guys were okay, I guess, but nothing really spectacular."

"Tell me about it," Kristen commiserated with Nicole as they began their drunken trek back to the beach house in the dark. "I was hoping to find some smoking hot guy to flirt with, or possibly more…"

"So you were hoping to get laid tonight?" Nicole asked gleefully.

"Like that is ever going to happen," Kristen huffed.

Nicole put a hand out to stop Kristen from walking onward, "Wait, so you're saying you've never had sex with anyone before?"

"Does myself count?"

Nicole snorted with laughter, "Well not exactly, although most times I've gotten myself off better than any of the guys I've ever slept with since most of them cum as soon as they stick it in."

"You've slept with more than one person?" Kristen asked thinking maybe she could head out to California since Salem wasn't a hotbed of good looking guys. Well her brothers were kind of hot, but that was just gross, she'd never try to hook up with one of them. Knox was off the market too. She hoped when she went off to college in about a year and a half from now she might meet some interesting guys.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, but nothing long lasting."

Kristen pulled on Nicole to get her walking again as she questioned her, "Not enough stamina for you?"

"None so far yet, but I can't believe you've never gotten some. You are smoking hot and fun as hell to hang out with. I'd party with you anytime."

Kristen rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm a barrel of laughs. More like a barbed tongued bitch most times."

"Guess that is why we hit it off right off the bat. I've been known to be called a bitch by several of my admirers. Most can't take my sarcastic sense of humor."

"See you get me, why can't I have a cool friend like you in Salem?"

"Glad you consider me cool and more importantly a friend. I have a difficult time making friends sometimes."

"Me too," Kristen agreed as a melancholy feeling began to pervade over her.

Nicole shook her head, "There will be no pity party tonight. We can do something else better than feel sorry for ourselves."

"Well it looks like getting laid is off the table," Kristen sighed.

"Who says?"

Kristen looked around, seeing no one she knew, but even the people she saw none of them were sparking her interest one tiny bit. "No hot prospects tonight."

"Want to try something off the wall crazy?"

"I think I've drank enough for one evening."

"No, something else, maybe if we can't find any guys we want to do how about we take care of it ourselves?"

Kristen scrunched up her nose, "What? We masturbate in front of each other?"

Nicole slapped her arm and laughed, "No silly, we do each other."

"Like we have sex with each other?"

"Why not? You said you've never had sex and the times I had sex while I might have got a momentary flash, I've never had the big O."

Kristen looked confused, "Big O?"

"God girl, were you raised in a convent? You know an orgasm, one that would curl your toes it was so good."

"I'm not a lesbian Nicole."

"Neither am I, but I am bi-curious. What would it hurt to take a walk on the wild side?"

Kristen was silent for a moment then asked hesitantly, "You wouldn't tell anybody if we just experimented?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Nicole made a huge X over her chest.

"Well maybe just this once, for the sake of satisfying your curiosity."

Nicole grabbed Kristen's hand, "Let's go to your bedroom and find out."

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

EJ was immediately intrigued by Sami's request to go swimming in the ocean naked. He asked her, "Are we taking our clothes with us or just leaving them on the boardwalk?"

"I guess we can take them with us, just in case someone comes up to this side of the beach."

"They won't, it's private property."

"We are here on this supposedly private property," Sami pointed out as she reached down to grab her dress, panties and shoes.

EJ picked up his clothes as he tried to explain. "That's because I knew it would be secluded here, the owners aren't due here yet, for their vacation. I had to be alone with you and the Grayson's beach house was the quickest place I could get to without someone seeing us."

"Doesn't it kind of thrill you though that someone might see us? That we were naked out in the open fucking one another?"

"Samantha, god I'm getting horny just thinking about it, but we have to be careful."

Sami dropped her clothes on the beach and headed out to the water, beckoning EJ to accompany her into the ocean. "We have to be careful in Salem and kind of careful at the beach house, but here we can be free."

EJ caught up with her and took her by the hand leading her out into the waves, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret. I want to tell everyone how much I love you."

Sami shook her head as she moved in close enough to wrap her legs around EJ's waist, "I'm surprised everyone can't see it when they look at us."

"I haven't been able to stop smiling all day," EJ admitted as he found a spot to stand in to get a better hold on Sami as she began to rub her pussy up against his torso. Feeling the warm water of the ocean surrounding them and hearing her began to make murmuring noises as she tried to move down his body far enough to align his hardened cock to her entrance.

Sami nipped on EJ's neck, "Are you strong enough to hold me up while we are in the water?"

EJ nodded his head, "Yeah, I can, but Samantha we can't…I need to wear a condom… if we…"

"I've been on the Pill long enough for them to be effective." Sami felt EJ struggling not to give in until she whispered, "Don't you want to be inside me without anything between us? For us to feel everything we possibly can without you having to put on a rubber before we have sex with one another? I bet it feels so different. I want to feel it when you cum inside of me."

"Are you sure?" EJ asked because he hated having to wear a condom, but he gladly don one each and every time if that was what it took to protect her. "I may not last long."

"It's okay whether you do or not. I just want to be with you like you want to be with me. If we need to go ashore, let's go now."

"I can hold you up," EJ assured her as he allowed her to go all the way down on his dick.

"Oh god, this feels so good," Sami held onto his shoulders tightly. "It was easier for me to take all of you this time."

"This is heavenly," EJ gasped, not believing how much more he felt without wearing a condom.

"It is," Sami agreed shakily. "I don't think it is going to take me long either."

"Good because you're so hot inside…the water…" EJ stopped talking and kissed her fiercely as he felt her walls start to contract around him and that was all it took for him cum.

"I can feel it. Oh my god EJ I'm gonna cum again." Sami held onto him as tightly as she could.

"Still cumming," EJ groaned trying to keep his balance, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Sami lay her head on his shoulder and said breathlessly, "Best week of my life ever."

EJ kept her close as he began to walk to the shoreline with her legs still wrapped around him. "Mine too sweetheart, mine too."

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Knox debated whether or not he would take Nikki's unsolicited advice to him concerning Lexie. While one part of him desperately wanted to speak with Lexie, another part was terrified too. What if she didn't want to have anything else to do with him?

He could only imagine how furious she was at him since he hadn't remembered everything they had shared the previous night together. If he had, he would have went up to talk to her, Brandon and Lucas trailing behind her be damned. Hell, he was still trying to figure out if the bits and pieces that were floating around his muddled head were all real.

He saw Brandon trying to get Lexie to walk with him out on the pier, but he could see she was slightly hesitating. Damn that Cali boy, Lexie was his, last night proved that even if he had been drunk off his ass.

He decided it was now or never; he wasn't going to let Brandon sweet talk Lexie and turn her head. He was going to man up, face Lexie's wrath and beg for her to give him a chance even if he didn't deserve it.

Knox walked faster until he was only a few feet behind them. He took a deep breath for courage and spoke aloud causing Lexie and Brandon to turn around instantly at the sound of his voice, "Lexie, can we talk?"

He watched her face, hoping she would grant him a few minutes alone without anyone else around. He felt his heart picking up speed only to feel a huge disappointment when she replied. "Knox, I don't know."

Brandon scowled, "Why don't you leave her the hell alone? She's finally starting to have a good time even with you acting like an ass so far all this week."

"I thought I told you last night I didn't give a fuck what you thought," Knox began ready to stomp his ass if he had to do it with one good hand since his other was encased in the plaster of the cast for his broken wrist.

Lexie stepped in between the two of them, "I will not tolerate either of you fighting."

Knox had to stifle a smile, god her Little Miss Priss attitude made him only love her more, even if she was mad at him. He tried once more, "Lexie, please it's important."

He could see her considering her options, hell he couldn't blame her if she didn't want to speak with him because he knew he had acted like a huge dick all week. Him swallowing his pride was difficult enough especially in front of that dweeb Brandon.

"Just for a few minutes," Lexie conceded as she stepped toward Knox and left Brandon behind.

Knox couldn't help the grin that formed on his face after she agreed to give him a few minutes of her time. He had to make her understand how important she was to him. He prayed he could make those few minutes count. God help him.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Kristen was full of nervous energy as she and Nicole entered her bedroom. Granted it helped tremendously that she was still pretty much buzzed and she thought Nicole was too. They had drunk alcohol like it was water for the most part of the afternoon as soon as they had hit the beach and most of the night.

"So what do we do?" Kristen asked as she flopped down on her bed landing on her stomach.

"For starters, sit up for a few minutes," Nicole told her as she sat down on the bed facing her.

"Okay, now what?"

"Relax, just go with the flow."

"I really don't know how to relax." Kristen confessed as Nicole moved in closer to her. "I don't like not being in control of a situation."

"That might be one reason why you've never had an orgasm with anyone else before. Just let someone else be in control for a change."

Kristen pointed to Nicole, "Let you be in control?"

Nicole nodded her head as she brought her lips close to Kristen's, "Yeah, just let me guide you. If you get weirded out, tell me, and we will stop. If you like it, we can continue until either one of us wants to quit or we cum which in my opinion would be a huge win-win for you and me. No one is gonna know besides us anyway."

"Okay, just do it then before I lose my nerve."

Nicole chuckled, "Remember, I'm in charge tonight."

Kristen nodded her head, "All right, you're in charge."

"I want to kiss you," Nicole stated as she closed the gap between them and kissed Kristen's lips. At first it was just soft kisses and then they began to French kiss one another. After a few minutes of just kissing Nicole grabbed the hem of Kristen's top and pulled it up and over her head. She looked at the lacy bra Kristen was wearing and reached around to unhook her bra. Then she pushed her downward on the bed.

Kristen's breasts rose with each ragged breath she took as she looked up at Nicole wide-eyed wondering what she would do to her now that her shirt and bra were off. Nicole didn't touch her nipples even though she could tell they were hardened whether it was from the air-conditioning in the room or Kristen was excited, either way she wanted to take one of them in her mouth and then go to the other, but before she attempted that she pushed Kristen's skirt up to reveal the thong she was wearing.

"Kristen, I want you to pinch your nipples really hard while I play with your pussy. Can you do that for me?"

Kristen nodded her head, not able to speak as she reached to cup her breasts in her hands and then she did as Nicole asked and gripped each nipple lightly."

Nicole shook her head, "I'm not going to touch you until you pinch them as hard as you can until it almost hurts too much."

"Okay," Kristen was able to get out as she pinched them harder, enough to make her back arch as her head pressed back into one of the pillows on her bed.

"I'm gonna slide this bit of lace out of the way and touch you like I like to touch myself when no one else is around. Would you like that Kristen?"

"Yes…" Kristen whispered before she started to moan as soon as Nicole took a finger and began to gently circle her clit, then she flicked her clit lightly and back again with the circles and a flick using a little more force each time until Kristen was panting and moving her hips. "Nicole, please."

"Please what?" Nicole asked as she picked up the pace on Kristen's nub.

"Will you put a finger in me?" Kristen asked as she started to blush profusely.

"I'll put more than one in there sweetie." Nicole proceeded to put one, then two and by the time she had the third one inserted finger fucking Kristen was clamping down on her fingers as she began to cum.

"Oh my god…I had…I had…" Kristen gasped as Nicole let her ride out her orgasm before she removed her fingers from her.

"The big O?" Nicole asked with a huge smile of triumph on her face after seeing Kristen come undone by her.

Kristen nodded her head as she finally was able to sit up and catch her breath. She pushed Nicole down under her. "Now it's your turn."


	65. Chapter 65

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Sixty Five ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Sami and Nikki lay on the 3rd floor balcony, their backs exposed after they'd unhooked their bikinis to tan evenly. The Bahamian sun burned brightly and Sami sighed in contentment as she looked over the bridge of her sunglasses as Nicole flipped over onto her back, not bothering to cover her breasts. "So how did it go last night?"

"Nikki!" Sami giggled, "you're gonna burn your…!"

"Awww, your concern for my tits is charming." Nicole gave a wicked cackle. "No worries, I've got pasties on the fun parts."

"The fun parts?" Sami snorted, shaking her head against the over sized terry cloth towel she was stretched out on.

"Yeah, the fun parts. Surely that stallion you're knocking boots with has introduced you to the fun parts, Cupcake. If not… I'm truly sorry that he's so pretty and obviously he was just built to look at and not to play with."

"Nikki!" Sami blurt, the flush on her cheeks having everything to do with the conversation and not the sunbathing they were indulging in.

"So he _has_ played with the fun parts. Come on girl dish! Inquiring minds want to know more than just the basics!"

"Gah!" Sami buried her face into the towel.

"You owe me."

"I know."

"I've missed you." Nikki declared, after a minute of continued silence.

"Me too. God, so much." Sami popped her head up and glanced over at where Nicole had put her head back down, soaking up the sunshine. "Are those flower petals?"

Nicole giggled, "the pasties? Yeah. You want a pair? You should probably flip, your back is getting pink."

Sami chewed on the bottom of her lip for a minute and then decided, why the hell not. "Sure. I usually just use my top, but while in the Bahamas, right?"

"That's the spirit!" Nicole tossed a pair of sticky petals her way and Sami placed them over her nipples and turned back over onto her back. Fighting down the wave of shyness that washed over her, Sami gave a quick glance around. They were 3 stories in the air, no one was going to see them up here, unless they came out the door, and this was off from Brandon's bedroom. Nicole had assured her that he was gone for the day on a scuba diving trip with the rest of crew, so they weren't going to be bothered.

"So, sex with EJ."

"Yes!" Nicole fist pumped, flipping back over onto her stomach, riveted by Sami's apparent readiness to talk.

"Well, we've only done it three times."

"Ain't no shame, Sami, do your thang."

"Are you quoting Missy Elliot now?"

"Yes, yes I am." Nikki resembled a bobblehead figurine as she nodded in a rapid up and down motion.

"Don't quit your day job." Sami giggled with a snarky shrug of her shoulder.

"Quit stalling and get on with the goods." Nicole motioned with her hand to keep going.

"The night you arrived and gave us total privacy in our room, that was the first time we went down down on each other. The next night with the bonfire, we went to his room. I'm not going to lie, it hurt like a mother fucker. I almost made him stop."

"Ugh." Nicole huffed, a quirk of her upper lip apparent. "Did he suck at it? Were you not ready?"

"No and no." Sami shook her head, turning her head to look over at where Nicole was watching with avid curiosity. "He is really good, I mean… well, I was ready. He's just, well…"

"Well, what? Spit it out."

"Huge. He's fucking huge." Sami bit her lip, almost embarrassed to admit she was kind of turned on thinking about how big her boyfriend's dick is.

Nicole pinched her lips together, and Sami watched as she tried her best not to laugh.

"Go ahead. Say it."

"No. It's ok. Keep going."

"No, do it, just get it over with." Sami rolled her eyes at Nicole's obvious difficulty in holding back.

Popping up on her elbows, Nicole's eyes lit up. "Told you so! Told. You. So! How big are we talking here? Like a cucumber or a squash?"

"Nicole!" Sami groaned, throwing her forearm over her face. "For fuck's sake. Your preoccupation with vegetables is a little creepy."

Nicole giggled, rolling back onto her back, clapping her hands and kicking her feet against the towel. "Oh Cupcake, he must be huge from how red your face is right now. You lucky bitch!"

"I hate you right now!" Sami couldn't help it and laughed just a little bit with her though.

"No you don't, you lovvvvve me!" Nicole stretched the word out, throwing her arms out to the sides. Sami scrunched her eyes as she continued to hide under her arm. "So come on, sharing is caring. Spill it."

"There's nothing really to spill. He's big ok? End of story."

"You suck at this."

"That's what he said." Sami quipped, peeking at her from under her arm.

"Ohhh." Nicole sucked in a breath. "You dirty little cocksucker. Did you swallow?"

Sami smirked at her and then nodded. Nicole jumped up from her towel and ran over to Sami with her hand up. "High five! Boy you certainly are earning all of your tramp stamps in one fell swoop aren't you?"

"Nikki!" Sami flushed scarlet, averting her eyes as she held up her hand and waited.

"What?"

"Geez girl, your…" Sami gestured to Nicole's chest after they'd smacked palms.

"My what?" Nicole stood looking down as Sami looked at everything but her bestie. "My practically non-existent tits offend you?"

"No." Sami shook her head.

"Good, because if anyone should be offended, it should be me. I'm older, my boobs should be bigger than yours, and they are so not. You've got an amazing rack. EJ is a lucky man."

Sami giggled, "trust me, he definitely shows his appreciation. But enough about me. How about you? Have you enjoyed yourself? I feel like we haven't spent much time together and you'll have to leave soon…"

"No worries, I've more than enjoyed myself." Nikki grinned, stretching back out on her towel.

"Really?" Sami flipped back over onto her stomach, mimicking Nicole's position.

"Definitely. Last night was very enjoyable in fact."

"Tell me everything." Sami curled her head into the curve of her arm.

"Everything?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I did as you asked and talked with that blonde Adonis, Knox."

"Ugh, I'm so sorry. Was he a total prick?" Sami chewed on the inside of her cheek. She felt the beginnings of a headache brewing. "What Lexie sees in that guy is beyond me. He is a total douche bag."

"He's also a complete hottie and probably stellar in the sack, Sami." Nikki interrupted. "Not to mention the fact that the guy has obviously been in love with her, probably for years. Most likely for longer than she's been lusting after him. He's deep, real deep. If I were going to be in Salem, well let's just say, I might have given your oldest sister a run for her money with him. A bad boy with a heart of gold. Plus a silvered sarcastic tongue and a wicked sharp wit, oh yeah, her Knox, I'd definitely think twice about taking him for a ride."

Sami didn't know what to say to all of that. She was fairly certain she'd never heard Nicole talk about anyone with such high praise, needless to say, a guy she'd just met. And certainly not someone that Sami herself didn't have the highest opinion of.

"Nikki, you realize that Knox has the power to blow apart my entire world, right?"

"He's not going to do that, Sami." Nicole declared with such certainty that Sami couldn't do anything but shake her head with her mouth partially open.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am." Nicole shrugged.

~*~*~

Knox walked along the beach, the sand sticking to the bottoms of his feet. He had his ear buds in, her favorite band downloaded last night blaring in his ears over the sound of the ocean. No, that was a lie, he'd admitted. Staring straight ahead, he continued his trek. He'd had them on repeat since he'd learned she'd loved them. Such a sad sack of shit he was. Somehow he found himself in front of the club they'd been in.

Somehow? Christ, he couldn't even lie to himself anymore. He'd purposely slipped out of the side door when he'd heard them start chattering about scuba diving this morning. He liked Chad, but he couldn't face Lexie's little brother this morning. He needed time to digest last night's conversations and everything he'd put into motion. Time to pull on his big boy britches and grow up as Nicole had so aptly put it.

He smothered a grin as he thought of the Californian blonde, he wished they could keep her and get rid of her brother. She'd be a nice addition to the Salem scenery. A friend. He needed a real friend. Blinking at the clapboard siding he shook his head, what a dump this place was. Hard to believe what a hopping after hours club it became once the sun went down. But wasn't that usually the way? Things usually were different once the sun went down.

It was within the harsh light of day that reality sunk in and you were smacked with hard truths. Bending his knees, he lowered his body down onto a wrought iron bench that looked distinctly out of place with the rest of the ambiance of the island life. Letting the tape of last night memories rewind in his mind he stared sightlessly at the club envisioning instead how beautiful Lexie had looked. A dilapidated pier behind her, the blinking lights framing her face, the night wind swirling her hair. Inky blackness all around her. All he could see, was her. All he ever saw - was her.

Knox closed his eyes and let the memory of the night before wash over him.

 _They walked in silence out onto the pier, away from the music and the raucous noise created by the club and tourists._

 _"Ok. This is far enough. What do you want?" Her voice clipped, ice dripped from the words. She had stopped short, her eyes focused down at her feet._

 _"I want to apologize. But I have to ask you a question too." Knox swallowed, his heart hammered beneath his ribs, his palms sweating, his arms ached to hold her._

 _"Ok. Apologize for what?"_

 _"Everything."_

 _Lexie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I can see this was a complete waste of my time. Apology accepted. Just stay away from me."_

 _"Wait!" Knox grabbed for her arm, gasping at the tingle that raced up his arm at the simple touch of his skin on hers. He was crazy to think that he'd be able to be able to succeed at this._

 _"Get your hands off me!" Her eyes had filled with tears as she yanked her arm from his loose hold._

 _"Lexie please, you said I could ask a question."_

 _"Why are you mad at me?"_

 _"Augh!" She growled, spinning back toward him, her frustration evident. "Why am I mad at you? Why am I mad at you?" She repeated, the tears spilling over her lashes. "I'm mad at you because of this!" She stomped over and stabbed her finger into the side of Knox's neck._

 _"The bruise?"_

 _"The hickey!"_

 _"The bruise."_

 _Lexie blinked, shaking her head._

 _"What do you remember from last night?"_ God forgive me for what I'm about to do. It's the only way. __

 _Lexie's lip quivered. "We were all sitting around the bonfire, and…"_

 _"And?"_

 _"And then you left, and I got drunk."_

 _"That's it? I left, by myself?"_

 _"No, and you know it." Her eyes flashed with fire. "Why are you doing this? I get it, you don't want me anymore, we almost hooked up once, I wasn't good enough for you. Ok fine. But why are you dragging this out?!"_

 _"Will you stop!" Knox barked. "God, you really were drunk last night. So I left the bonfire with a girl, who by the way, nothing happened with. You got pissed, and got drunk. Brandon brought you inside, when I was trying to find more alcohol and we got into an argument and you chased me to my room to scream at me. You can ask him to corroborate that part of the story."_

 _Lexie's heart began to beat faster, while she scanned her own memory for any hint of detail surrounding what he was saying._

 _"We argued some more and you slapped, bit and pinched me." He gestured to his neck, tweaking the story slightly._

 _Lexie sucked in a breath, her mouth gaping open, horrified. "I did that?"_

 _"Yes, you did." Knox answered truthfully, nodding, while he looked her directly in the eye._

 _"Oh my God." Lexie breathed out, her hand covering her face. "I'm so embarrassed."_

 _Knox reached out, tugging her hand down. "Don't be. I'm not. I got a bruise or in your words a 'hickey' from Lexie DiMera." He grinned, rocking back onto his heels, stuffing his hands into the back pockets of his board shorts, doing his best to look like the devil-may-care Knox._

 _"You snot." She smacked at him, then shriveled back, a look of disgust transfiguring her face at her violent tendencies apparently rising to the surface again._

 _"Hey, it's fine. I was kidding. By the time it was all over, we'd decided to bury the hatchet and had agreed that we were better off friends. That's why I was so surprised when I came down for breakfast this morning and you looked like you wanted to kill me. Then back with the Ice Queen routine all day. I kind of figured maybe you didn't remember. I'm sorry. I should have said something before now." He shrugged, then fisted his hands into his front pockets, he forced himself to keep his hands there so he wouldn't reach out for her._

Friends? Lexie was certain her heart had just splintered and shattered into a million pieces. But she'd rather have Knox in her life than try and live without him.

 _"I am so sorry."_

 _Watching the pained expressions flit across her eyes, Knox wanted nothing more than to fold her into his embrace and comfort her. To shield her from every bad thing that could ever cause her a moment's distress. He wanted to break down, to blurt it all out and tell her the truth. He had stolen her virginity in the most barbaric of ways, he felt compelled to apologize on his knees. To beg and plead for her forgiveness and for her mercy, even though he knew he didn't deserve it. He desperately needed to tell her how much he loved her, how much he'd always loved her. And more importantly, how much he treasured and would honor the gift she'd unknowingly presented him with last night._

 _"Don't be. I'm sorry. After only a night on the job, I didn't pick up on the fact that my friend didn't remember what we'd agreed on." He pasted on a smile and jabbed his elbow at her good-naturedly._

 _"Right. Friend." Lexie nodded, hoping her voice didn't sound as thick as it felt. She swallowed against the the lump of self pity that had risen._ There was no way she could be just friends with Knox, no way. __

 _They'd taken only a few steps when the heel of her shoe caught on the pier and stuck in a knothole and she tripped, her arms flying out in front of her. He reacted, hauling her into the wall of his chest. Her chin lifted and she blinked up at him. Her sweet breath wafted over his mouth and their lips were so close. So close. All he would have to do is lower his head and drink her in._

 _He could feel himself growing hard against her stomach and before he could betray his promise to be her friend only, he steadied her on her own two feet and shoved himself away. Bending down, he wrenched her shoe from the hole in the wood._

 _"Your slipper Cinderella. You gonna tell your guard dog that we're friends now?" Knox joked, wondering if it were possible to grind your own molars to dust. He'd been clenching his jaw so tight for the last few minutes it ached._

 _"Be nice."_


	66. Chapter 66

_Fallout_

 _Chapter 66_

 _Written by: Karen_

For all the hell EJ usually dished out to Philip mostly in jest, one thing was for sure, he was without a doubt his best friend. EJ didn't always, well to be honest _; rarely if ever_ , tell him how much his friendship meant to him, because they were teenage guys, and that would be kind of strange on so many different levels. Philip's gift tonight though without a doubt cemented the best friendship spot with EJ for a lifetime.

While Samantha didn't go scuba diving with most of the group because she had stayed back to have some girl time with Nicole, EJ thought her choice was completely understandable. Plus, with Samantha not being around EJ was pretty sure Philip couldn't say he was completely whipped, which he definitely was, but that was totally beside the point.

By the time the evening had rolled around they had hoped to be able to slip off somewhere alone, but even though both of them had been racking their brains all day trying to come up with some plausible scenario, neither one of them could agree on what might work as an excuse for tonight. Kristen's snarky comments had them both slightly worried she was on to them, not to mention how unsettling it was whenever Knox looked their way with his uncanny ability to see right through them.

EJ had told Sami he needed to have a talk with Knox, but the time had never seemed appropriate. EJ knew even if he had to wait until they returned to Salem, he would let him know in no uncertain terms that he was to stay the hell away from Samantha. EJ also wanted to tell Knox to leave Lexie alone since all he had done was act like a dick to her the entire time they had been on the island and his sister deserved to be treated well, not by someone who see-sawed about with her emotions.

While the night's activities still weren't fully planned Philip made up a bogus story of how the four of us had planned to go out tonight to check out this supposedly haunted house on the far side of the island. Nicole instantly chimed in that she hadn't had much time to spend with her best friend and how grateful she was to Philip to arrange for the four of them to go do something together.

Thus, no one else invited themselves to come along with them since Nicole and Brandon would be heading back to California within two days. When Nicole mentioned how limited their time was to spend together, it hit home to both EJ and Sami that their time on the island was drawing to a close much faster than they anticipated.

As the evening approached, the four of them set out on an adventure, or at least that was what Samantha and EJ had thought but as soon as they got away from the beach house, their respective best friends revealed the true reason why they had come up with this cover story to get them away from everyone else tonight.

"You did what?" EJ asked immediately wary Philip wanted some kind of kinky set up with all of them together since it was clearly evident he was on the rebound from his breakup with Chloe.

Philip held out a card key for the swankiest hotel on the beach. "I came up with this plan…"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I really came up with the idea, and all Kiriakis did was just bankrolled the venture."

"Which is essentially the same as coming up with the idea since I had the money to make it happen," Philip huffed as Nicole placed a hand on his arm as if to placate him.

"Okay, it's like this, we both know how difficult it is to keep hiding how you feel about each other from everyone, **so we** ," Nicole stressed the we part which seemed to mollify Philip somewhat, "decided to give you a few hours to do what you want to do, be as loud as you want to be…"

Samantha immediately went on the defensive with her best friend, "Nikki, I'm not loud…"

"Please, you used to come close to breaking the sound barrier when something we deemed as being major happened. I can only imagine how you want to let loose now that you and EJ are doing the deed."

Philip shook his head, "Is she always this graphic?"

Sami began to chuckle, "No, sometimes it is worse."

Nicole wrapped an arm around Philip's neck and kissed his cheek, "Come on wingman, you're flying with me tonight instead of your bestie. You'll just have to make do with me for a while."

"What are you and Nicole going to do whilst we, well we…?" EJ's voice trailed off seeing as how even in the lessening evening light Samantha began to blush the prettiest shade of pink over what he was inferring on doing with her.

"Hide the salami, dipping the wick, getting your banana peeled?" Nicole asked sweetly.

"Nikki, please…" Sami momentarily hid her head into EJ's chest while he wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh please, I've got a million of them, glazing the doughnut, hanging at the Y, jerking it where she is twerking it…"

Philip couldn't help himself, he began to laugh. "Looks like you and I will have fun tonight. You've got to teach me some more of these innuendos."

Philip and sexual innuendos were his mainstay and Samantha's best friend was appearing to top him which would only egg him on to say more outrageous things when we returned to Salem. EJ decided to go straight to the matter at hand without wasting any more time. "How long do we have?"

Philip shrugged, "Maybe four hours, I don't think we can get away with much more time than that without the rest of them deciding to round up a search party for the four of us. Nicole and I will be back at midnight waiting in the lounge for you both."

EJ turned to look at Samantha. "You want to do this sweetheart?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, if you want to…"

"Oh my god, you two are so sweet to each other it is nauseating," Nicole rolled her eyes at them both.

"They are, next thing you know they will have pet names for each other and then their genitals…"

EJ and Sami said in complete unison, "Shut up Philip."

"Why am I always the one who gets persecuted, Nicole started it."

"I did not," Nicole argued back.

"You did too," Philip stated since he would argue with anyone if they let him.

"Both of you stop fighting," Sami stated matter of fact. She didn't want whatever time she and EJ would be able to spend listening to Nicole and Philip argue with one another.

"Okay, we will." Nicole agreed as she high-fived Philip before looking squarely at Sami and EJ. "Just let it be known Philip and I are the best friends either of you have ever had in your lives."

Sami went up to hug Nicole, "You are the best, I love you."

"Go have fun, don't worry about anything for a little while as you both do the forbidden polka, go bonestorming…" Nicole was still throwing out euphemisms as Philip began to drag her away.

"Oh god there is no telling what kind of mischief those two will get into while we are upstairs," Samantha commented as she and EJ continued to hear Nicole's voice and Philip's responding laughter.

"Let's go get into some ourselves," EJ suggested as Samantha took his hand in hers.

"Lead the way," she said with a gesture of her hand.

Finally they would be able to spend some alone time with one another and could do whatever they wanted without the fear of something catching them, or as Nicole had bluntly put it, hearing them.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

All she could hear was a distant beeping, but she really couldn't place what the noise could be. Was it the alarm on her phone trying to wake her up? She tried her best to stir, to move, she needed to open her eyes, but the pull to remain asleep was strong.

Then she heard a voice, at first it sounded far away, but Kylie wasn't sure who was calling for her to awaken. She concentrated on the voice, the slight accent making her wonder where she was because Jeff didn't have an accent and he had been the only man she'd slept beside ever since she had married him nineteen years ago.

She took a deep breath and tried to open her eyes again and luckily this time she was able to open her eyes. She tried to focus, but everything seemed hazy, almost like she was underwater trying to swim to the surface.

Where in the hell was she? She tried to concentrate harder; she had to remember what she had been doing before she fell asleep. She felt someone's fingers brushing up against the top of her hand, but she jerked it back with a small cry, even the small movement caused her body to feel intense spurts of pain.

The pain reminded her of why she should be afraid. She could almost hear Jeff shouting to her that he was going to kill her for ruining his life. If he was here with her, she was a good as dead.

"No, no, no, go away, leave me alone…" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, her throat dry and her fear rose. Jeff was furious with her. He was going to hurt her again, she was sure of it.

"Il mio dolce angelo," the voice wasn't cruel, but she thought her mind could be playing tricks on her though, making her believe she was safe.

She pled weakly, "Please don't hit me again. I'll…I'll give you the money back…"

"Kylie, you have nothing to fear, it's me, Stefano."

Once more she tried to open her eyes and this time they opened a tiny crack, but the light was too bright though and she winced before quickly shutting her eyes again.

"I'll turn the light off," Stefano said quietly as he reached up to turn the light be her bed off. "I need to inform the nurse you are awake."

"Don't let him get me. He'll hurt me; he'll try to hurt Knox…" Kylie whimpered after she opened her eyes again and relaxed slightly when she knew for sure it was Stefano at her bedside.

"Are you referring to Jeff?" Stefano asked only for verification from Kylie. As soon as he had seen her two days ago lying in the hospital bed with bruises and cuts all over her body Stefano had felt a murderous rage come over him seeing how that man had attacked Kylie like an animal.

"Yes, Jeff." Kylie answered regrettably.

Stefano was so upset; he could only imagine what Jeff had done to her. So as not to hurt her, he lightly pressed a kiss to the top of her hand that didn't have an IV inserted into it. "You are not to worry. I will protect you and your son. You will be safe with me."

Kylie looked confused, "How?"

"Trust me. You'll never have to worry about Jeff Preston hurting you or Lennox ever again." Stefano promised as he carefully released her hand and placed it gently back by her side. "I'll be back with a nurse and Marco is right outside your hospital door, no one is allowed access into your room beyond the doctors and nurses."

"Thank you Stefano." Kylie couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and shut them again before he even left her hospital room.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

They were able to get into an elevator that was empty. As soon as the doors shut, EJ pushed Sami up against one wall and kissed her hungrily, leaving her no doubt he was ready to spend their time wisely, she could already feel how hard he was as he pressed against her.

"EJ, we can't have sex in the elevator," Sami gasped as EJ made no move to give her some space. Sami worried someone else might get onto the elevator on any floor as the compartment moved up floors of the hotel.

"I could stop the elevator, but since we have a room courtesy of our amazing friends, we will save that experience for another time." EJ nipped at her neck while Sami tried to push him away before he moved aside her panties and attempted to enter her right then and there in the elevator.

Luckily no one else had ridden the elevator they had chosen and they made their way to the room. EJ swiped the magnetic key into the slot of the door of the room Philip had told them would be theirs, at least for the next few hours. When the door opened Sami was ready to walk into the room, but EJ stopped her before she could enter. Sami gave him a confused look, and then understood why he stopped her when he lifted her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her over the threshold of the room while the door closed behind them.

His lips swept across her forehead in a chaste gesture before he lay her down on the bed. Sami started to sit up to pull off her dress, when once again EJ stopped her. "I want to take off your dress if I may."

Sami nodded her head as she watched EJ shed his clothes first before he made his way to the bed they would share. It amazed her how confident he seemed now that they had made love with one another the other night, he wasn't unsure of himself. She guessed he'd never had a reason to worry about his body anyway because he was the best looking thing she had ever seen in her life. She immediately felt the wetness starting to seep from her and tried not to shift on the bed.

When EJ's eyes met Sami's the combination of devotion along with his newfound sense of authority over this particular situation took her breath away. It was like he knew exactly what to do to make her feel like all that mattered was the two of them, that they were the only two people in each other's world at least for the next few hours.

EJ began to kiss her, not like he had only minutes before when they were in the elevator together, this was totally different. He barely pressed his lips against hers, not opening up his mouth to her just yet; instead he began to place kisses along her jaw and then on her neck, when he started to suck on her neck, Sami let out a moan.

EJ looked up at her to whisper before he pulled down the top of her dress to reveal her breasts to him as he lightly brushed by her already hardening nipples. "Just wait until I reach here and further downward."

"Oh EJ, I can't wait." Sami tilted back to where EJ could peel off her dress to her waist and then lifted herself up enough for him to pull it entirely off of her body.

He chuckled when he saw her panties, another scrap of lace preventing him from touching her where he wanted to, but this time instead of helping her out of them, he yanked at the material hard enough to rip them off of her. "I love you not wearing a bra, so I thought you wouldn't need these again either for the rest of the night."

"I loved those!" Sami exclaimed as EJ carelessly tossed the remnant of lace over his shoulder.

"I'll buy you some more, if you let me tear them off of you again, once more, or two, or three, maybe more."

"Until infinity?" Sami asked softly. But when she realized her words made EJ stop touching her completely she was ready to retract them as she stated, "I didn't mean it that way. I realize a person seldom forgets their first love."

EJ raised himself above her and even though Sami had opened her legs up to receive him into her body, he didn't move to connect with her. "I don't plan to forget you."

"Me either, I just hope one day we will be able to look back and remember how we felt about each other in this moment, this time. I don't expect you to stay with me forever just because we lost our virginity to one another."

"You misunderstand me Samantha, I love you now and I'm sure as time goes by I'll fall in love with you more and more each day, each year…"

"EJ, we are teenagers, you may change your mind about me, about us as we grow older."

"You don't get it do you? I know most guys want to have sex without strings attached, but I'm not with you because I wanted to get laid. I'm with you because I love you."

"I love you too, but things may change for you one day…"

"Just because I'm young, it doesn't mean I don't know my heart, my feelings for you. Sweetheart, I'm not here with you just to get some. I'm here because I want to make love to you, only you."

Sami didn't know how he did it, but EJ's words made her believe that one day they wouldn't be reminiscing about each other from afar while living different lives, maybe it would be possible that they would stay together forever. "I'm here for the same reasons. You are the only one for me too."

"Okay then, it's settled, we don't worry about things that may or may not happen to us in the future. For the next few hours, it's just about you and me."

"I'll try not to worry, but…"

EJ cut her off from saying more by kissing her mouth once more, this time opening up their mouths where their tongues could mingle with one another. Then after a while, he settled in between her legs, not pushing into her just yet, he kept kissing her in various places, her hair, her forehead, to her cheeks back and then that favorite spot on her neck which made her press against him in hopes he would place himself inside of her because she was so ready.

EJ began to rub against her clit with his cock all the while she was trying to maneuver him into her now drenched pussy. Sami was moaning louder as she started to beg for EJ to please fuck her. He told her he would in due time and it surprised her that he was in such control tonight. The other times he had been desperate to enter her, this time he was savoring touching her, kissing her and it was driving her crazy with need.

Then he braced one of his hands by her face, the other at the base of his cock as he aligned himself in place, only using the crown of it to barely enter inside of her. "I'm always going to love you, always."

Sami tried to surge upward, but EJ prevented her which caused her to moan even more so than before. She started to whisper out murmurings of please to him, of how much she wanted him, and when she said she'd always want him too, EJ finally slid into her to the hilt. The intense sensation caused them both to groan in appreciation that for now the wait was over as he began to angle his dick into her, deep and hard. This time not being a cause for Sami to cry out in pain, only pleasure as EJ kept pressing her downward into the bed as he placed most of his body weight upon her.

The friction of EJ's body hitting Sami's clit while he continued to rock inside her increased her excitement as she squirmed underneath him to rub herself against him harder. She could feel her orgasm approaching and when EJ told her if she wanted to scream, just scream. That took Sami over the edge as she cried out his name and she thought surely he would come too, but he continued onward, his breath hot on her neck as she rode out the contractions. She gasped out that she loved him, loved what he could do with her body it finally pushed EJ over the brink and when he came inside her, it triggered another orgasm for her.

A little while later on, after they had made love again, they lay in bed, Sami's head on EJ's chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat while he ran his fingers through her hair. She softly whispered, "I wish we could stay like this forever. I don't want to go back to Salem."

EJ leaned over to kiss the top of her head, "I wish we could too, but we have to go back. We're not old enough to be on our own yet, but I promise you one day we will be and then we will get to spend every night together."

Sami tried not to let her tears fall, but she couldn't help it. Within a few days, their time here on the island would only be a memory. She wanted to believe EJ's words of that faraway day when they wouldn't have to part. Since her father had died, she hadn't prayed for anything, but in that moment she closed her eyes and prayed for them to be together. Always.


	67. Chapter 67

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Sixty Seven ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"DiMeras vs. The Others." The sounds of the surf accompanied the pronouncement, the waves pounding the beach as Tony laid out the teams.

"I don't think I like this game." Chloe pouted, crossing her arms underneath her chest, amplifying the shadowy depth of her cleavage to maximum advantage. Chad, Philip and Tony all did a double, then triple take at the sheer magnificence on display.

"What's not to like Chloe, there's more of you, than there is of us?" Kristen cooed, deliberating using the double entendre as intended.

"But, you've played this game before." The buxom brunette whined.

"Awww," Kristen tsked. "There's a first time for everything. Don't worry, we'll break you in easy." Her eyes met Nicole's and a frisson of heat entered the conversation, she bit down on her lower lip, reluctantly breaking the visual contact and blinking back to where Chloe continued to pout prettily.

"I like the sounds of this game already." Philip chimed in, winking at Kristen.

"Dude - no." EJ elbowed him and Philip grunted with the impact. "Remember the Bro Code."

"Bro code?" Lexie angled her head around Philip's shoulder, eyebrows high. "What's the bro code?"

EJ dragged his hand down his face as Philip's shoulders began to rock back and forth as he tried to suppress his rumbles of laughter. "Fuck me."

"What?" Nikki squinted, dropping her bedazzled shades, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "What kind of reindeer games are we playing here anyway?"

"It's kind of like a cross between beach tag and capture the flag." Sami simplified, crossing her legs at the rush of heat EJ's offhand remark had caused to flood her core. She shifted in the deck chair and tapped out a rhythm on the wooden table.

"I want to know what the bro code is." Lexie persisted. She was feeling a thousand percent better since her talk with Knox, although she still wanted to be much more than his friend. For whatever reason, he was gun shy. She could be patient, she would much rather be his friend, than live without him. At least, while they were in such close quarters, here in the Bahamas. She would decide about any further dealings with him, once they'd returned to Salem.

"Sounds fun." Brandon shoved off from his chair, tension radiating from his body in angry waves. His words were clipped, his tone flat.

"So, it's really all of us, against just the six of you?" Nikki gestured at the extra people on hand. There was Tony, Lexie, Kristen, EJ, Sami and Chad. Then the self proclaimed extras: Nikki, Brandon, Philip, Lucas, Philip, Melanie, Chloe, Anna and Knox.

"Yep." Sami nodded, with a devious twist to her lips.

"And you are ok with this, Cupcake? Nine versus six? Doesn't seem very fair." Nikki smirked.

"Uh huh, no worries Nikki." Chad came to Sami's rescue. "Actually we thought about giving you Tony, but he's blood and all…"

"Well we're certainly not giving up Sami," Kristen huffed, shaking her head with a faux shiver. Sami and EJ's eyes met across the open air, a tingle dancing between them in the breeze.

"I'm practically a DiMera, can't I be on your team?" Philip begged.

"You're not endearing yourself to the cause here, pretty boy." Nikki shot daggers at him with her eyes across the table, "I thought we bonded."

"Bonded? What by going in the haunted house last night? Are you kidding?" Philip shook his head.

"I didn't let you get mugged."

"True."

"I taught you some new terminology." The tip of Nicole's tongue stuck at the corner of her mouth as if she were debating whether to go further or not, her pale blue eyes glittered with wickedness.

"That you did." Philip's own eyes lit up.

"Oh hell." EJ groaned.

"That settles it, I'm on 'The Others' team."

"So quickly to deflect, Kiriakis." Kristen waggled her forefinger at him.

"That will be remembered." Chad added.

"Shut up, Octopussy." Philip grumbled, he lunged, grabbing at him and tried to give him a nougie. The pair wrestled for a few seconds before Tony stuck two fingers in his mouth and blew a loud whistle.

"Ok, so is everyone clear on the rules of the game?" Tony asked after everyone had once again settled.

After a round of nods, Lexie again piped up. "I want to know what the Bro Code is!"

"Oh, that's easy. If it's like Cali, it means, that a friend can't tap a friend's sister." Nikki answered, a devilish smirk on her face.

Simultaneously, Kristen and Lexie both pulled a disgusted face turning to pin EJ and Philip in their sites. "Ew, you guys are gross!" Lexie cried out, deciphering the hidden meaning behind EJ's murmured warning to Philip.

"What?" Philip shrugged.

"You're disgusting!" Lexie huffed, shaking her hands out as she pivoted back around.

"Come on Lexie, you're hot. We made this pact when we were like ten years old and actually, it was because of him!" Philip jerked his thumb in EJ's direction.

Kristen snorted, covering her mouth with her fist, making a cognizant decision to be flattered rather than disgusted.

"Him?" Lexie's eyes rounded wide as she spun back.

EJ postured, looking suitably affronted before growling in Phil's direction. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Me? Why are you going to kill me? You're the one who was checking out Billie's boobs!" Philip strove for a put upon look of innocence.

Kristen could barely contain herself she was giggling so hard, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Lexie frowned, shaking her head. Knox piped up, "Tony, so where do we get these flags?"

"Oh no you don't." Lexie shot a dirty look in his direction. "You aren't saving him, he dug his own grave on this one."

"Tits have been the downfall of many a man." Chad tried jumping in from his position on a lounge chair, shooting up and gesturing with his hands.

"What? Shut up Chad." She waved a hand in his direction.

"I'm just saying. Billie's got a stellar rack."

Philip and Lucas both winced. "Ew dude, no. Too far, take it back."

"No, for real." Chad smiled dreamily, rolling his eyes back into his head. Then cupped his hands out in front of his chest like a more than ample handful and made an 'o' face. "Mmmm…"

"Isn't he like eleven?" Nikki stage whispered. "And who is Billie?"

Sami snorted at Nikki's attempt at levity, while Anna just looked aghast at the carryings on of the DiMera brood, her hands truly coming up to her neckline in a true clutching of the pearls movement.

Tony sighed, shaking his head, praying for divine intervention, before once more blowing a sharp whistle. "Focus, for Christ's sakes. You all are like monkeys in the zoo."

"I take offense at that remark." Nikki chirped. "I have never flung shit in cages just for the fun of it."

"Well actually, there was that one time," Sami smacked her arm, her eyes wide as she threw her head back and the pair began to laugh so hard that no sound came out and everyone silenced just to watch.

"Sami!" Nikki shrieked.

"For the love of God." Tony huffed.

"This ought to be good." Philip crossed his arms and shifted his weight to the side.

"I'm sorry," Sami snorted, cradling her head on the table. "Nevermind, sorry Tony!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kristen howled, "you can't do that! Spill it sister!"

"Not a word, Cupcake!" Nikki's eyes glittered as the pair continued to smother their laughter.

Brandon chuckled and mimed a key in a lock with his mouth as eyes flew in his direction.

"Oh Hollywood, I'll get your secrets yet!" Philip made a gun with his thumb and forefinger and aimed it in Nikki's direction, pulling the imaginary trigger. "Alright Tony, we're all yours. Command us at will."

~*~*~

"This is Stefano DiMera." His eyes hardened as he took in the devastation of the Preston residence. His Italian loafers made no sound as he picked his way over the threshold. The police tape barricaded the bedroom where they'd found Kylie's body. Her blood stained the sheets, the wall behind the bed. He could see her strawberry blonde hair matted with pieces of her scalp, demarcated with a police placard on a pillowcase. Cold fury rampaged in his soul, he hadn't felt this level of blood lust in so long, he could scarcely recall.

Stefano pulled breath in over his teeth, his vision blurring as crimson hazed everything in his path. Spinning on his heel, he continued his trek down the hallway.

Jeff had ransacked the house from top to bottom, no corner had been left untouched, not even Lennox's bedroom. Stefano pushed the doorway further open, stepping inside. The bastard had demolished his own son's prized possessions. Stefano felt his blood heat to a white hot boil, a fever he'd pushed down for the sake of his children, an urge that he'd forsaken for far too long now burned in his veins. It felt like a living, breathing entity. Eating away at him. Sucking away at his humanity. He worried that if he didn't hurry and get it under control that it would truly consume him. He barked into his phone as his eyes darted around Knox's room, unable to concentrate his attention on any one thing for too long because it would tear him apart.

"The price is one million dollars. Name, Jeffrey Preston. Alive. I want him brought to me. The condition of his body doesn't matter, but he is to be remain coherent, do you understand?"

Desperation edged his words, a picture caught Stefano's eye under a bunch of debris and he dropped to a crouch to pick it up. It was a picture of Knox and Lexie from the prom, obviously a candid shot. His daughter looked mad as hell and Knox was whispering something in her ear. Stefano hadn't seen this picture before. He flashed back to the conversation where Knox had professed his love for Lexie in the hospital. The paper felt delicate in his hand and he struggled not to crinkle it more than it already was in his rage.

"I will be the one to take him out. And by God, I will make it hurt."

*~*~*

They'd scattered like marbles, to their base of operations. The DiMera clan didn't need much prep time, having their game down to a science. The Others team chattered about strategy while Knox watched Brandon with barely leashed jealousy as he'd lasered in on Lexie.

The game started with the best of intentions. Everyone on their best behavior. EJ and Sami watching each other, even though they were on the same team. They plotted on how to best divert attention away from where Chloe and Melanie were supposedly watching the base. In actuality, EJ struggled not to watch the bounce of Sami's breasts as she jogged up along the shoreline and she played the role of decoy to the hilt. She managed to draw Philip and Lucas out from their hidden agendas into chasing them down further away from where the DiMeras had hidden their own flag.

But then the game took a morbid turn. In his own covert ops, Chad tripped over the end of a chair. In his efforts of deception, he caught the back of his head on the edge of the pool, his momentum hurtled him into the deep end of the pool and he immediately sank like a stone, blood tinging the water a pinkish color.

"No!" Lexie screamed, some hundred yards away. Knox sprinted past her, his long legged stride eating up the distance quicker. Without a thought to his cast or the infection risk to the pin in his wrist, he dove into the water, his powerful strokes cutting through the water. Almost before anyone else was aware of what had happened, Knox had linked his arm across Chad's body and hefted him to the surface.

Lexie's blood curdling scream, brought the game to a rapid end and everyone's heads came up, swinging in her direction, no matter how far away they were. They all heeded the call and began to first walk, then run, then sprint toward her, not knowing what they were running for, just that they needed to get there - and fast.

She, of course, flew toward the pool. Knox had somehow, one armed, managed to pull himself and Chad out of the pool. He'd checked for a pulse and had blown a breath into Chad's mouth and now was pushing against his sternum with both hands, trying to expel the water from his lungs, even though it was obvious that from the look on his face that it pained him. Bending to seal his mouth over Chad's, he pinched Chad's nose and blew another breath into his mouth, watching his chest when Lexie dropped down next to him, tears streaming from her eyes as she cried.

"Chad, wake up!" She took over and linked one hand on top of the other and pressed down after Knox had delivered a second breath.

"Come on buddy, work with me here." Knox grit through his teeth.

"Did he have a pulse?" Lexie grunted in between compressions.

"Barely." Knox kneeled over Chad, ready to breathe for him again after Lexie had given 5 chest thrusts.

"Oh my god!" Kristen gasped arriving next, "what happened? Chad? Chad!" She tried to elbow Knox out of the way, but was grabbed around the waist by Philip who pulled her backward against his chest.

Everyone else arrived in rapid succession, a pall cast over the joviality that had only moments before hung lively over the group. "Call 911."

"I'll call my Dad too." Melanie snapped to attention, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her, digging in the back pocket of her shorts for her cell phone.

Chad suddenly began to gurgle, then cough weakly, water spurting out of his mouth, before he turned and vomited a large amount all over Knox.

"Oh thank God." Knox sighed, falling back onto his haunches.

Philip let Kristen go and she and Lexie flew forward, hugging onto a still coughing Chad.

EJ finally took a breath, blinking away tears of his own, his fingers wound tightly around Sami's and Tony's.

"Geez Chad, if you wanted to win that bad, all you had to do was say so." Knox scolded.

"I know, I'll remember that next time." Chad grinned, "and if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was say so."

"I was so scared!" Melanie pushed her way into the mix, throwing herself into his chest. "Are you ok? I called my dad." She blinked up at him, her big eyes soft and luminous.

Chad smiled down at her, rubbing the back of his head. When he pulled his hand away, he had a hand full of blood and rethought his statement, "well, maybe not." His smile fell.

Knox's eyes met Lexie's as he stood up, the sick slime of Chad's watery vomit sliding off onto the concrete. His arm ached and the cast was a wet soggy mess. Something different passed in that moment between them and how it would affect their relationship from here on out would remain to be seen.


	68. Chapter 68

Fallout

Chapter 68

Written by: Grey & Karen

"This is going to hurt." Dr. Jonas made deliberate eye contact with Knox over the end of the dining room table.

Knox gave an abrupt nod, clenching the fingers of his right hand on the smooth surface before making a concerted effort to relax them.

"I really wish you'd let me give you a little something for the pain."

"No."

"Knox…"

"I don't need anything." Knox dropped his eyes down to where Daniel had begun the task of sawing through the damp and soggy plaster, parts of it practically disintegrating in his fingers.

"This is going to hurt." Daniel apologized.

Knox nodded, gritting his teeth and lifting his chin as he focused his eyes on a framed painting of the DiMera children when they were small. Of course, his eyes were drawn to a younger Lexie. Even then, she took his breath away. Thick ebony waves almost obscured her pixie like face. He remembered how she would wear it in two plaited braids so it wouldn't be in her way and he'd tug on it on the playground, just so that she'd turn around and chase him around the swings. A smile teased his lips until Dr Jonas released the last of the cast free and his wrist was suddenly free.

Knox grunted, sucking a breath in over his teeth.

"Oh Knox." Daniel said in a quiet voice. He flicked his eyes up, a cross between the cool professional medical mask he always wore and a compassionate and worried father assessing the blood stained mess he'd unearthed beneath the cotton and wool layers.

Knox refused to acknowledge Daniel's obvious concern, continuing to focus on little Lexie. He chose to embrace his earlier memories of their youth, slipping easily into a sort of subspace freedom where he imagined they'd been friends instead of on the fringes of each other's lives.

"Knox. Knox." Daniel tapped his other hand, startling him. "We need to go to the hospital."

Knox blinked at him, icy panic freezing his heart. "Chad?"

Daniel looked down at the unnatural bend in Knox's wrist, the jagged cut that oozed blood onto the table. "No, it's not that. Your wrist needs more than I can do here."

"Just stitch it back up."

"I'm pretty sure the pin in there needs to be reset. We need xrays at the very least." The furrow between Daniel's brows had deepened at Knox's apparent disregard for his own condition.

"No." Knox shook his head. "Just stitch it up."

"The infection risk alone…"

"I said no." Knox made eye contact with the doctor, tipping his head, he asked. "How's Chad? Have you heard anything more?"

Daniel sighed, dropping both forearms down onto the table. "They're at the hospital on the main island. Melanie texted me that he's fine. I had checked him out too, but I recommended a head CT just to be on the safe side. Speaking with Stefano on the phone, he agreed. It's a precaution. He's going to be fine. Is that why you don't want to do anything with your wrist, because you're worried about Chad? If that's the case, you're worrying for nothing. Listen, I understand why you did what you did, but you will be no good to anyone if you don't take care of yourself."

"It doesn't matter." Knox shrugged, calming slightly with the news of Chad's condition. "Just clean it up. Stitch it, put a bandaid on it, or don't. I don't care."

"Knox…"

"Doc." Knox teased.

Daniel sighed. "What is really going on here?"

"Nothing." Knox's eyes were flat as they connected with the good doctor's assessing gaze.

"Right. Nothing." Daniel nodded with a sage twist of his lips.

The man and the teenager on the cusp of manhood engaged in a long stare which ended when Knox abruptly stood up, cradling his wrist in his hand, whirling away to pace.

"I'm still here."

Knox exhaled pure agitation. Pissed that with every step, it sent a sharp pang straight up his wrist into his arm. He hated feeling so weak. And more than anything he positively despised that Daniel was here watching him be so weak.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Daniel asked.

"Why are you still here?" Angry, Knox spun, lashing out.

Daniel recognized the fire and waited, simply lifting his eyebrows as he waited for the inevitable explosion. When it wasn't immediately forthcoming, he added. "You're dripping on the floor."

"Fuck!" He stomped back to the table, cupping his right hand under his wrist.

As Knox resettled into his chair, Daniel opened sterile packs and squirted Betadine onto Knox's arm. Cleaning around the edges gouged into pasty skin that'd been cut by the cast jamming into Knox's skin from the outside in, Daniel began to speak. "I'm here because today, a young man was a hero. He had no thought for his own personal comfort or healing process, just did what came naturally to him because that's who he is on the inside. He's a hero. Knox you saved Chad's life today." When Knox started to interrupt, Daniel cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Sure, someone else may have gotten there in time. [i]May have.[/i] I talked to Melanie. She was pretty shook up, but she told me that you pulled Chad out of the water yourself. She told me that you gave him mouth to mouth and CPR on your own. You saved his life. Not someone else. You. In doing so, you may have set your own recovery back weeks. Months."

Daniel pulled out a pair of gloves and a packet of sutures along with a bottle of Xylocaine.

"No drugs."

"Come on." Daniel shook his head.

"No drugs." Adamant green eyes warred with green, and Knox retreated into his head once more as Daniel repaired the laceration with no pain relief before setting him in a soft splint.

"Promise me that you'll let me check you out once we get home to Salem." Daniel crumpled his gloves and tossed them into the trash can.

"We'll see." Knox tested his fingers, wincing with how acutely painful the movement was. He thought he heard movement out in the foyer and wanted to close himself up in his bedroom before anyone saw him, he couldn't stand anymore togetherness right now.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

The rest of the afternoon had been, by far, a more subdued one for the entire group. After the incident with Chad almost drowning and Knox saving him, they didn't much feel like playing games anymore. It had hit too close to home to each of them how quickly things could spiral out of control.

Most of them had gone to the island hospital with Chad after Knox had insisted he was just fine. EJ, especially, was deep in thought over this matter. His mind replayed the events over and over again. He felt guilty he had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Samantha that he hadn't even realized Chad was in danger until it was almost too late.

While EJ was still upset over Knox's treatment of Lexie this week and even more so with the implied knowledge over his and Samantha's true relationship, he had to give the guy credit for immediately forsaking his own well being to rescue Chad without a second thought. EJ surmised it had always been this way between the two of them though, either he was in awe of Knox or he wanted to kick his ass.

Right now, the gauge was leaning more heavily to the awe of Knox instead of the anger he sometimes felt toward him. Who knows maybe they could end up being friends? EJ guessed it largely depended upon if the guy left Samantha the hell alone with no more implied thinly veiled threats to her; didn't expose his suspicions about them to anyone else; and lastly but not least, that Knox treated Lexie decently.

Speaking of Lexie, EJ wanted some time to talk privately with his older sister about so many things. He had held back this week though, afraid he might reveal his true feelings about Samantha in the process of opening up and having a true heart to heart conversation with Lexie. After he had confessed to Philip about what was really going on with Samantha, his best friend had warned him to keep it cool, but it was so damn difficult to keep hiding his emotions almost all of the fucking time.

Thank goodness his father hadn't been present with them the remainder of this week, or it might have been more complicated than it had been to slip away with Samantha like they had managed to do several times. He cast a glance over in her direction, but didn't let his gaze linger when he heard Philip make a coughing noise to bring him back to the present. He knew he couldn't be making goo-goo eyes at the girl he was head over heels in love with or before long everyone would sense it and if that happened EJ wasn't sure what the outcome would be for either one of them.

Tony had spoken to their father while they had all been congregated in the waiting room while Chad was being checked out further to ensure there wasn't any more damage inflicted upon him. Luckily their youngest brother would be able to return with them to the beach house, but EJ had felt his stomach clench when Tony announced their father was in route back to the island.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his father, he did, but he also realized how dangerous it would be for Samantha and him to sneak away privately without arousing the suspicions of Stefano. His father wasn't an idiot and EJ would have to be on top of his game to keep his emotions under control.

EJ reminded himself that he had to play it cool or he was going to blow it all before Stefano even set foot upon the island. He could do it though because he loved Samantha enough not to cause her any more undue stress. She had been so quiet ever since Knox had drug Chad out of the pool earlier today and while EJ had wanted nothing more than to go wrap his arms around her to ensure her everything was going to be all right. He couldn't do so and it had killed him not being able to do what felt so naturally to him now, but hopefully sometime later he would get a chance to talk to Samantha alone.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

As soon as they entered the beach house, Lexie made a beeline to Dr. Jonas, immediately asking him about Knox. The man didn't answer her at first, but realized if he didn't give her some kind of answer he was pretty sure the girl was going to march straight up to Knox's bedroom and ask him herself.

"I've put a splint on his wrist since the cast was pretty much destroyed after Knox had dived into the pool to rescue Chad. He wouldn't allow for me to give him any pain medication so he is going to be feeling kind of rough at least for the next few hours…"

Daniel was going to say more but as soon as he had mentioned Knox wasn't feeling good Lexie had turned to go in the direction of Knox's bedroom. She stopped herself when she realized she was being rude to Daniel. She placed a hand on his forearm, "Thank you for taking care of Knox. I'm going to go check on him and see if I can coax him into at least taking some ibuprofen for the pain."

"Good luck young lady, he was pretty adamant about not taking anything for the pain, but maybe you can help change his mind."

Lexie rushed to Knox's bedroom, not caring if she was going into his room without his permission, but she had to see for herself that he was all right. She opened the door and shut it before anyone else could follow her into the room. She contemplated even locking the door, but she didn't go that far when her eyes were instantly drawn to him lying on his bed.

Knox stirred, but he had been close to falling asleep and it took him a moment to realize Lexie was in his bedroom with him. Immediately visions of her being in here with him the night they made love assailed him and he almost thought he was dreaming.

Lexie carefully sat on the side of his bed, "Hey Knox. How are you feeling?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Knox lied as he tried not to wince in pain.

"I don't think so," Lexie shook her head since she wasn't quite convinced Knox was telling her the truth. "Please let me get you some ibuprofen to take. Okay?"

"Lex, you don't have to baby me." Knox's voice was slightly gruff in hopes that he could get her out of his room without having to resort to being downright nasty to her after they had reached a friendly truce the other night at the dock.

Lexie took her hand and reached out to move his hair out of his eyes where she could look at him, plus it was a covert effort on her part to check to see if he was running a temperature too. "I'm here as your friend and as your friend you should listen to me. I'm going to go get some ibuprofen out of your bathroom, bring it in here to you and then I'm going to hang out with you until you fall asleep."

"Seeing as how I was almost asleep anyway when someone decided to wake me up…" Knox began as Lexie chuckled in response.

"I'll be right back," Lexie arose and went to the bathroom that was right off from Knox's bedroom to retrieve it for him. She filled up a glass with water and brought it back to him. "Please take this so that you can rest a bit easier."

Lexie was smiling so sweetly and being so nice to him it was hard to put up much of a fight, "Just this once, I'll listen to you."

"Thank you," Lexie said as she held out the medicine and the water for him while he sat up in his bed. "Also I owe you a huge thank you for saving Chad."

"Anyone would have done the same. I was just closest by him," Knox shrugged.

"You were so brave," Lexie leaned over to hug him and Knox felt the urge to kiss her, but he stifled it as best as he could.

Knox thought about how she didn't recall the night they were both so drunk she couldn't even remember being with him and he instantly felt like a coward for not saying anything to her about what had truly happened. "I'm not brave Lexie, far from it."

"You are Knox, the bravest guy I know," Lexie stated with such admiration in her tone as she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. The guilt that arose instantly made him want to hurl like Chad had done earlier this afternoon by the pool. _How was he going to be able to stand her being in his bedroom, this close to him and keep on lying to her about what had truly happened between the two of them?_

Luckily he didn't have to find out the answer to the question when he heard a knock on the door and the noise startled Lexie enough where she let him go and stood up beside his bed instead of sitting down on it with him which in his opinion was much too close for comfort.

"Ah, there you are!" Stefano's voice bellowed loudly as he entered Knox's bedroom.

"Sir?" Knox wondered if he was dreaming if Stefano was here.

Lexie ran up to hug him, "Father, you arrived safely."

"Just in time too since a storm is brewing. I was fortunate enough to have flown out ahead of the bad weather that is rapidly approaching." Stefano hugged Lexie to him tightly as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Now if you would be so kind as to leave us, I need to speak to Lennox for a few minutes alone."

"Okay Father, is everything all right?"

"It will be fine," Stefano assured her as he led her to the door. "I will catch up with you over dinner?"

"Yes sir," Lexie nodded her head, knowing she couldn't ask her father to let her stay when he appeared intent on speaking to Knox privately. She walked out the door as Stefano shut it behind her, but she wanted to know why he needed to speak to Knox without her being present.

So for the first time ever, she was going to defy her father just a little bit. She wasn't going to leave; she planned to stay by the door in hopes that she could hear their conversation.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my son's life. I am indebted to you."

"As I was telling Lexie earlier, anyone would have done the same thing for Chad as I did. It's really no big deal."

Stefano shook his head in negation over Knox's statement. "That is where you are wrong; you were the one who didn't think about his own welfare before jumping in to save my son. Chad can't swim. When he was a child, he almost drowned."

"Oh, I just thought he had bumped his head when he fell, I didn't realize he didn't know how to swim either."

"My son is very proud, as are all of my children. They do not like to admit to having any kind of weakness to people outside of our family. Unfortunately it is a trait I seemed to pass on to each of them."

Knox thought of how he didn't like to admit or show any kind of weakness either, maybe he was more like this family than he previously thought before he had taken this trip with them. "Chad is a good kid. I'm just glad I was able to help him."

"I will always be willing to help you as you have helped my son today. Now I have to tell you something that I wanted you to be the first to hear without anyone else present with us."

"Why? I'm just a guest here, not a member of your family."

"It's about your mother Knox. It appears someone broke into your house and ransacked the place. Your mother was there when it happened."

Knox sat up straighter in the bed, a sick feeling of dread starting to wash over his being, "Is my mom okay? She didn't get hurt, did she?"

Stefano nodded his head, his voice somber, "I'm afraid so. She is in the hospital."

Knox jumped out of the bed, uncaring of the pain that was radiating from his wrist. "I have to go to her. My mom has always been there for me. She can't be alone."

"We will head out first thing in the morning, a storm has blown in and there is no way possible we can leave tonight. I barely made it in before all the flights were cancelled."

"Mom is alone, I know Dad won't be there for her," Knox admitted quietly. "He's never there when we need him."

Stefano's ire increased even more hearing Knox acknowledge how his father didn't care about Kylie or himself. "Do not worry. Marco is there with her. No one can get into her room. He will not leave her side until you arrive to be with her. She is awake and we fully discussed everything before I left to come here."

"So she's conscious?"

"Yes, she is speaking and while it may take some time for her to completely heal, she is on the mend. I promise you I will have you to her as quickly as possible."

"Thank you sir," Knox's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Now, you need to rest. We will leave as soon as we can in the morning if the storm has passed over the region. I thank you again for saving my son."

Knox reluctantly sat back down on his bed, even with his mind racing, his body was so tired. "I'll just rest for a little while."

"You do that Lennox. I will be by later on to check on you."

Lexie moved away from the door when she heard her father speaking of checking on Knox later. She had to leave the area like she hadn't been there even though she had heard everything her father had said to Knox. She wanted to go to him, but knew she would have a wait a little while. Somehow she would find a way to sneak back into Knox's bedroom without anyone noticing.


	69. Chapter 69

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Sixty Nine ~**

 **Written by Grey**

EJ descended the stairs, his footsteps heavier than normal. It was Friday. Their time on the island was rapidly drawing to a close. Yesterday had been a nightmare of a day, with Chad's accident and his father's arrival, he hadn't been able to have any time at all with Samantha. It was insane how much he missed the closeness they'd enjoyed just a few days ago, even though it had been under the somewhat watchful eyes of his siblings.

They had two accomplices. Nicole and Philip. Who would've thought?

Now that his father was here. It was unreal how quickly the tide had turned. The boon had officially dropped. Everything seemed suspect. He'd looked at her this morning at breakfast and it was if he'd contacted the plague. She'd immediately thought her fruit and yogurt were the most interesting things on the planet and hadn't looked up again for the seven more minutes that she'd spent at the breakfast table.

Not that he'd been counting.

Of course, he'd been counting.

And now he was stomping down the stairs like a child who's favorite toy had been taken away. Because in essence, it had been. The rain was pouring down, the wind lashing at the windows and it felt mild in comparison to the uprising in his own emotions.

Dread curled around his stomach like vines, slithering up the back his neck threatening to choke him out. This was really it, he felt like it was all coming to an end. Why did he feel like this was their ending? It had just barely been their beginning really.

Not paying the least bit of attention, he almost swung when a small hand snaked around his wrist pulling him into a darkened closet door at the base of the staircase.

"What the f—"

"Shhh…" her voice reached his ears, pulling him toward the darkness. Immediately, he followed her into the dark, his body responding even though he knew this was all sorts of wrong. Risky. The family was everywhere. But he'd follow her anywhere. Everywhere.

"What are you…"

Her lips met his as he pulled the door closed behind him, snuffing out the brightest of light. Streams of muted light came in through the slats at their head and feet. Her hands fisted in the front of his tank, yanking him down, her lips hot on his, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth.

She licked along the inside of his upper lip, quick, needy swipes that she combined with a greedy moan that left little to the imagination. "I missed you yesterday and today." She mumbled against his mouth. It was quite possibly the best sentence ever uttered.

Without conscious thought EJ's hand came up to palm her breast, pinching her nipple and rolling it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. The minimal barrier of the cotton did little to disguise her body's reaction to his erotic stimuli. The spark that traveled from his fingers to the end of her breast, it was an almost visual connection. Certainly a visceral one.

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, trying to absorb her into his skin. The flouncy little sundresses that she wore here on the island were wreaking havoc with his sanity.

Kisses became hotter and more frenzied. He splayed his hand across the top of her back, his fingers dancing across her exposed skin. The temperature inside their tiny compartment increased by the minute. By the second it seemed. He couldn't breathe in here, but he didn't want to breathe out of here either, because they couldn't be _them_ out of here and if given the choice between cooler oxygenated air and Samantha, he'd choose hot Samantha saturated air every time.

"Samantha." EJ groaned as her hot little hands raced down the front of his chest.

"I just need to touch you. Feel you." She panted, nipping at his jawline.

"But my father…"

"I don't want to talk about Uncle Steffie right now." Sami whispered, as her hands slid over the noticeable bulge in the front of his shorts finding him long and thick - for her. Teasing him, she traced his length with her finger tips, the bumps, the ridges and curves, biting down on his lower lip, tugging it into her mouth. After a minute or maybe it was a decade of exquisite torture, she began to rub him through the material with a firm and slow stroke, watching as EJ's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Samantha," he repeated, a little louder against her lips.

"Shhh," she murmured, smiling against him. Intent on her task, she twisted her hand into the waistband and with a flick of her wrist had the hot, throbbing length of him in her bare hand.

"Fuck," he ground out, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Here?" his voice cracked, his pulse jack hammering along the length of his cock. She abruptly let him go and brought her hand up to her mouth, pulling her mouth away from his for a moment. When she brought her hand back to his cock, it was wet with her saliva and he groaned against her mouth, shoving her back against the wall of the closet with a bit more force than he usually used with her. Meanwhile she continued to try and jerk him off. Stumbling, she braced against the back wall of the closet, looping the fingers of one hand into the edge of her bikini panties and shimmied them down.

"Please." If she got any wetter, she wouldn't need hardly any help. Bunching her dress up around her waist, they made eye contact and the temperature inside the closet soared as he kicked his shorts behind him.

"God, you're amazing." EJ grabbed below her arms as she reached up for the bar, "are we really going to do this?"

"Shh, fuck yeah but we need to be quiet." She wrapped her thighs around his waist, swinging him into her body. The broad tip of his erection nestled against her dripping slit. He surged inside in one rapid movement, her body stretching with ease to accept him, so turned on that she coated them both in her wetness. "Oh!"

"Shhhh," he murmured against her lips. Snapping his hands onto her hips, he rocked easily. Small movements, trying to keep things understated and in control. Quiet. Desperate. "So hot. Wet. Tight. You feel fucking amazing like this."

Footsteps pounded down the stairway not far away as EJ began to flex his hips back and forth and Sami fought to contain the moans that rose in her throat. She held tight to the bar above her head, working to hold some of her body weight up so that EJ wasn't doing all of the work.

"Harder - EJ." She bit down on the side of his neck, needing a little more. Sami shifted the angle slightly, changing the depth of his penetration and instantly felt him reach the sweet little spot, that caused her vision to blur and her muscles to quiver.

It felt so good. Too good. Before long, they'd begun to get a little louder, the squeaks, the moans, the grunts. Sami'd let go with one hand wrapping it around EJ's neck, holding onto him instead.

He pushed harder into her, fucking her up against the wall, instead of easing up into her.

"So good. Too good. God Samantha." Sweat dripped down the middle of his back.

"Close." She grunted, her hair sliding out of the messy bun she'd had it secured in.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from far too close. "Where is everyone?"

They stilled, trapped in their clandestine tryst. Eyes locked onto each other's in the murky dimness.

 _Oh God! Oh fuck! We are so screwed! Dead, we're dead, we are going to die, painfully right now! Right after we cum!_

"Children!" Stefano called, drawing closer. His footsteps audible against the tile flooring.

Sami quivered around him, her inner walls tightening instinctively in fear, coating him with a fresh wash of her juices. EJ jerked in response, which caused a repeated reaction from her.

Unable to stop, he continued to rock his hips up into her and she tightened her thighs around his hips. EJ threaded his fingers into her hair yanking her head back and scraping his teeth down the side of her neck, hissing, "you have to stop riding me."

"I… can't, feels… too good." Sami circled her hips. EJ spiraled the loosened strands of her bun harder, and she stretched against the stinging sensation, squeezing around him in the most intimate of grips.

Shadows passed in front of the closet as they continued to bump, grind and pop against each other. What was wrong with them that they couldn't stop fucking each other, even as their greatest danger was only feet away right outside the doorway.

"Children! Hurry down to the dining room please, we have much to discuss! We have to go!"

EJ fastened his mouth over hers, slamming his cock deep. As if on cue, Sami started to cum, detonating around his shaft. It took everything in her not to scream in ecstasy, this climax hitting her harder than any other. What was it? The position? The fact that they were getting used to each other's bodies? The fear of being caught? Whatever it was, her orgasm seemed to last forever as the root of him stimulated the bud of her clit and she shifted, gyrating on him and clenching down harder.

Pulled in deeper, intoxicated by the feel of her coming undone around him, EJ followed her down. He had planned to pull out, figuring it'd be easier to clean up if he didn't cum inside her, but how the hell was he supposed to pull out when she was sucking him in?

Groaning into her neck, he pushed deeper, sending pulse after pulse of his seed deep into her.

"I love you." He murmured as he tried to catch his breath.

She smiled, her entire body shaking against him as she giggled. "I love you too."

"Are you laughing? There is so nothing funny about this!"

Her chest continued to jiggle against him as he pulled away to try and get a good look at her face as she burrowed into his neck. "Samantha!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, but your jizz is running down my leg!"

Stricken, EJ backed away, narrowing his eyes and looking around the mostly empty closet to try and locate something to soak up the mess. "Shit!"

"Shhh!" she admonished. "Grab my underwear!"

"Are you nuts?"

"Children!" Stefano walked closer and the pair froze again as he stopped directly in front of the door. "10 minutes or I come looking for you all."

Another set of footsteps came down the stairs and paused mere feet from the door.

"Good morning Knox, how are you feeling this morning?" Stefano asked.

'Shit.' Sami mouthed as EJ passed her her panties. She sopped at the river of love juice cascading down her thighs and pressed them together, praying that they were slightly more absorbent than they appeared.

EJ sighed.

'OMG, can they sense us? Smell us?' Sami mouthed.

"I'm fine Sir, how are you? Have you been able to reach the hospital about my mother?"

'His mother?' Sami swiveled her head back around, mouthing the words again and trying to make eye contact with EJ.

EJ shrugged, shaking his head, thoroughly confused.

"All communications on the island have been knocked out. I'm sorry Lennox. But the pilot assures me that we will be able to safely leave via a break in the storm systems in an hour and a half. That is what I am calling this meeting for. If we don't leave now, we risk being stuck here for days."

"Days? I need to get back to my mom! I can't be stuck here days!" Knox's voice edged toward panic, "we need to get out of here now, what are we waiting for?"

"Calm down, son. Trust me. I promise, it's going to be alright."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I trust you." Knox exhaled. "Is Chad safe to travel?"

EJ could almost hear Stefano's chest puff up and the smile in his voice. "Yes, he's ok. We are going to take Dr Jonas and those two girls home with us as well. Dr Jonas will monitor Chadwick along the way."

Their voices began to drift further away and when Sami and EJ though they were free to at least try and escape the closet before the rest of the siblings arrived. EJ opened the door and peered outside.

EJ went first, checking to be sure the coast was relatively clear, once he had made it to the stairway, he stomped three times to tell Sami that she was safe and he turned to flee up to his bedroom. She had the saturated panties wedged between her thighs and was trying to retain some semblance to her just fucked hairdo upon coming out of the closet when she peeked her head out of the door.

She didn't see him, but after having Dr Jonas take a quick look at his wrist at the table, Knox was sent to go pack. He caught a flash of blonde hair streaking up the stairs, and stopped to pick up a pair of panties that had been lost along the way, even though it was the very last thing he ever wanted to touch.


	70. Chapter 70

_**Fallout**_

 _ **Chapter 70**_

 _ **Written by: Karen**_

Knox was pretty sure whose panties he had found. While there were four blondes in their group, Kristen's was more of a frosted blonde, Nikki's was definitely bleached blonde, Anna's consisted of wheat hued tones and of course Sami's hair color was a subtle mixture between the three other girls. Yep, his suspicions had proven true without him ever having to intentionally seek out the truth.

He had to go pack, but there was something else he needed to take care of first. He knocked on the bedroom door that was a few down from his own bedroom and waited patiently for the door to open. The frown on the face of its occupant was to be expected, he'd felt the disapproval rolling off from him from the time they had set foot off the private plane they had flown down to the island.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment," EJ was ready to push the door shut in Knox's face until he saw what Knox was barely holding with the tip of one finger.

Knox waltzed into the room like he owned it while EJ muttered something inaudible under his breath which sounded suspiciously like several curse words rapidly strung together in succession. EJ promptly shut the door behind Knox and turned to face him.

"You have any idea whose these panties might belong to?" Knox asked as he carelessly flung them onto EJ's bed. He was surprised the bed was meticulously made up since he had thought Sami had just escaped EJ's bedroom, but as he well knew you didn't have to sleep in a bed to have sex. A flickering vision of Lexie crossed his mind and he tried his best to tamp down the memory, this one along the other ones that had been coming back to him in bits and pieces of vivid clarity these last few days.

"How would I know? I'm not in a habit of inspecting knickers." EJ lied hoping Knox would just leave him the hell alone. He and Samantha had enough to worry about without Knox holding this over their heads too.

"Well I thought you might know which blonde these belonged to especially since I caught sight of her scampering down the hallway so quickly that she dropped these on the stairs heading to what I guess is her own bedroom."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. No one has escaped from this bedroom and I'd really wish you would leave my room as well. Father was urging us to come downstairs for a meeting. Did you not hear him requesting our presence?"

"Yeah, speaking of your father do you think he might be curious about such things lying around where anyone might find them? They appeared to be rather sticky with some kind of substance. Why one might draw the conclusion they had been used to wipe up certain bodily fluids that get expelled when two people fu…"

"Shut the fuck up Knox." EJ interjected ready to knock him on his ass even if the guy had saved his younger brother yesterday.

"Since I'm sure there was fucking involved; now as to whom you were fucking, I would think it wouldn't involve any of your sisters. Are you boning Tony's girlfriend behind his back?"

"I would never betray my brother that way!" EJ's indignation immediately flared up. Never in a million years would he hurt one of his siblings in that manner.

"So you're doing one of your sister's instead or have you been sneaking around with Nikki? Somehow though she just doesn't seem to be your type of girl."

EJ almost breathed a sigh of relief. Let Knox think he was having sex with Nikki, anything would be better than him actually knowing the truth. He was about to admit it was Nikki even if the thought of him saying it out let felt like a betrayal to Samantha because he would never cheat on her because even though he was about to turn seventeen, he knew Samantha was going to be the love of his life. "Yes, I've been with Ni…"

"I know it's not Nikki, her hair is cut short and this mane of hair was definitely longer in length, why if I didn't know better I'd think you were fucking your new sister Sami."

EJ felt like he was going to throw up, he should have resisted Samantha's advances this morning even though he'd been desperate for her touch. "Samantha is not my sister and we're not…"

"Stop lying EJ. You are playing some kind of dangerous game with that girl."

"It's not a game," EJ reluctantly admitted. "We love each other. We just have to find the right time to let everyone know about us."

"Then you both need to be careful or you're going to get caught before you're ready for the truth to come out."

"I'm assuming you are going to tell on us," EJ crossed his arms in front of him in an effort not to knock the crap out of Knox.

Knox chuckled, "I don't tattle like some errant child. If you want to fuck your sist…"

"Samantha is not my sister!" EJ stated matter of fact as he readied to fight with Knox if need be to get him to shut up talking.

Knox held up his hands in mock surrender even if his left wrist felt like fire ants had swarmed down upon him. He tried not to wince in pain as he spoke, "Just heed my advice, you need to play it cool or it's all going to blow up in your face and I don't want to see either one of you having your lives torn apart."

"Because you're such a caring guy," EJ's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I'm usually a dick, but I know how it feels to be in love with someone and you can't show it."

EJ immediately knew Knox was talking about Lexie without him coming out and openly admitting it to him. EJ wouldn't tell Knox about Lexie's confession of her feelings for him though since what she had told him was private and he still wasn't completely convinced Knox deserved Lexie's love.

"So what do you want from me?" EJ asked with a feeling of dread wondering exactly what Knox would want for his silence.

"Not a damn thing. I was just trying to warn you to be more careful because next time it could be your father or one of your siblings. I'm guessing they probably won't understand how this kind of thing could happen between the two of you."

"Why were you threatening Samantha about it before you got off the plane?"

"That wasn't a threat. I just wanted her to back the hell off of me and she did after I mentioned how close she seemed to be with her new siblings, one in particular."

"Don't you ever talk to her in a tone that suggests you might be threatening her then," EJ demanded even though he knew he really wasn't in a position to be issuing any kind of demands from Knox for his silence.

Knox pointed over to the panties which were lying on EJ's bed, "Just get rid of these and let's call it even. I really do respect you for standing up to me. Maybe one day we can even be friends."

"Maybe," EJ replied grudgingly. He extended his hand to Knox's for him to shake. "Thanks for being cool about all of this and not saying anything to my father or siblings about what is going on between Samantha and me."

Knox took EJ's hand and shook it. "It's not my story to tell, but if you both need someone to help you try to get some time alone, maybe I can be of service."

"You'd do that for us?"

Knox admitted with a shrug, "If I was in the same position, I'd want someone to help me. Good friends are hard to find and to be quite honest I don't really have a lot of them I can trust."

EJ pondered Knox's words to him before stating honestly, "Then consider us friends."

"Will do," Knox went to the door to open it. "Sorry we are going to have to leave the island early, but my mom is hurt."

"If my mum was hurt I'd want to leave to go to her too. No worries. I'm sorry about your mum."

"Thanks," Knox left EJ's room and walked into his own bedroom. He had to pack his clothes. Hopefully they would be able to leave within a few hours. He needed to see him mom and try to figure out what to do next.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Sami felt out of breath by the time she reached her bedroom. She wasn't sure whether it was due to the quickness of her exit from the closet where she and EJ had their clandestine tryst or the fact they had come so close to being caught by none other than Stefano. While in the moment all she had been able to think of was how incredible it had felt to cum while riding EJ and then in turn to feel him be able to let loose and join her almost immediately afterwards.

She knew something bad had happened back in Salem, while Stefano hadn't mentioned specifics yet, they all realized their trip was going to be cut short by a few days. She didn't want to go back to Salem; she wanted to spend more time with EJ. They were becoming more comfortable with each other, today was the first time she hadn't felt any soreness when EJ entered her body.

They would have to be more careful going forward, but all she could think about this morning was having him inside of her again. She briefly wondered if sex was like that for everyone or did it only feel that way when you were in love with someone? The stories Nikki had told her about sex were far different from the experiences she had shared with EJ this week.

Thinking about her best friend Nikki as she walked into her bedroom, she needed to speak with her since their time was short as well. How she wished Nicole could live in Salem with her, but she would be heading back with Brandon to the west coast in a few hours. Sami walked into the adjoining bathroom she and Nikki shared wanting to freshen up before they had to be downstairs when she heard some noises emitting from her best friends bedroom.

Not wanted to startle Nikki Sami pressed her ear to the door wanting to hear exactly what was going on before she just barged into her best friend's bedroom.

"Put your fingers inside me," Nikki begged as her body bumped up against the other side of the door that Sami was standing by as she listened intently, trying to figure out who was in the room with her. Sami seriously doubted it was Lucas and wondered if the reason Nikki has been championing Knox was because they had or were possibly right now being intimate with one another.

"Like this?" Kristen asked excitedly.

"Yeah baby, that feels so good," Nikki gasped out as Sami stepped back from her side of the door in a state of shock.

 _Kristen and Nikki were having sex?_ No freaking way. Surely she was hearing things. Nikki was into guys, always had been. She'd never mentioned anything about having sex with a girl. Sami went back to the door just to make sure it was Kristen's voice she had heard.

"I want to make you feel as good as you've made me feel. I never thought sex could feel this way. I've never even cum with a guy before and just this morning being with you, I've already cummed three times."

 _Well that was Kristen's voice for sure_. Apparently there weren't any guys in the room with them either. Sami guessed Kristen wouldn't have admitted to never cumming with a guy before when she had sex if there had been guys in the room.

"If we hurry, we can make it four," Nikki's voice rose slightly as she continued to ride Kristen's fingers as her own orgasm washed over her.

"I'll hurry love, let's get in the bed together" Kristen suggested and then it sounded like they had moved away from the door.

Sami couldn't believe Nikki hadn't told her. She had revealed her deepest darkest secret about EJ and her best friend hadn't said a word about hooking up with Kristen. Right now she didn't know whether to be upset with Nikki or not, but before they left the island Sami wanted to know the truth about what was exactly going on between her best friend and her sister.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Sami chewed on the inside of her cheek as she tossed her clothes in her suitcase.

 _"Put your fingers inside me."_ Sami shook her head, trying to clear the fog from her head. How could Nikki not have told her about this? It certainly didn't sound like this was the first time the pair had gotten busy either.

"Shit!" She cursed as she slammed her finger in the dresser drawer. Shaking out her hand, she pulled her fingers to inspect the damage. One split fingernail and a little redness on the end of her pinky was the least of her troubles right now.

 _"I want to make you feel as good as you've made me feel."_ She sunk down on the edge of her bed, eyes locked on Nicole's bed until they went blurry and unfocused as she started to pick at the jagged edge of her fingernail. Sami wasn't sure what was bothering her more, that Nikki and Kristen were getting it on - or that they hadn't told her about it. Jealousy was such a miserable bitch.

She sat there, suitcase half packed until Nicole flew in a few minutes later, flustered and surprised to see Sami sitting there in a daze.

"Hey Sami cakes, what are you doing? Didn't you hear your uncle bellowing that we all needed to beat feet down to the dining room?"

Sami nodded, waiting. Watching.

Nicole stopped in her tracks, tipping her head to the side. "You alright? You having a stroke? Put your hands up in front of you and smile like a clown."

"Where've you been?" Sami avoided Nicole's attempt at humor, her voice flat and almost disinterested, although she was anything but.

"Did you hear me?" Nikki evaded, her thighs still quivering with the latest orgasm Kristen had wrung from her. _She knows something._ Quickly, she spun on her heel and wheeled back toward the door. "We've got to go, your beloved Uncle Steffie is going to come unglued if we don't get our asses downstairs on the double."

"Where have you been?" Softly delivered, Nikki felt each of Sami's words like a body blow. Halting at the door, her chin falling toward her chest she wavered, never had they kept something from each other. Not since Sami had moved to California and Nikki had taken her under her wing, proclaiming them best friends.

A harsh knock at the door interrupted the heavily weighted quiet, bringing her chin up sharp. Sami didn't even acknowledge the interruption, her eyes lasered in on Nikki's back, wanting to burn the truth through her with a blink.

"Girls, did you hear me?" Stefano peeked his head around the door frame. "I need you to come down to the dining room, right now."

"Of course." Nikki pasted on a fake smile, swallowing over the thick wave of bile that had risen in her throat as she glanced over her shoulder at where Sami still sat on the bed.

"Samantha?" Stefano waited when she didn't immediately rise.

"Can you give us a minute, Uncle Steffie?"

The indulgent smile that he usually bestowed upon her, not readily apparent, he gave a clipped shake of his head. "I'm afraid not, my darling. It's rather urgent that I speak with all of you."

Sami blinked, not used to him not giving in to her every whim. Nonetheless, she nodded, straightening and smoothing her hands down over the front of her dress as she followed Nikki out of the room and down the hall where she took the last seat at the table.

~*~*~

EJ adjusted his seat back and watched the back of Samantha's head in front of him in the jet. He wanted to text her, but didn't dare. Kristen sat next to her, but there was a distinctly odd vibe between the two of them ever since they'd boarded the jet home.

A veritable wall had sprung up. EJ didn't think he'd ever seen anything like it. Samantha's head was turned to watch Kristen, who seemed intent on keeping her attention anywhere but on the person seated next to her.

Had they had words? Kristen and Samantha usually got along quite well, he thought. It was puzzling, because from his vantage point, Samantha looked almost angry.

More importantly, he needed to talk to her about the Knox development and her dropped panties. How would she react to another person being privy to their secret? They'd suspected he already knew, but this was much more than a suspicion, he'd caught them red handed… more like white garmented, since her flight from their tryst had resulted in a dropped bit of saturated lace. They now had another accomplice to their fallout.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he startled, looking down.

 _Look away._ He gave a wry twist of his lips as he read the text from Knox.

Another arrived hot on it's heels.

 _You keep watching her that closely…_

EJ sighed, opening up his reply screen. _Right. I get it. Thanks._ He toggled the screen closed.

"Who was that?" Philip leaned over the armrest, gesturing toward the phone that EJ rolled back and forth between his hands.

EJ set his jaw and tipped his head in Knox's direction. He missed the almost imperceptible tightening of Philip's lips.

"What's that about?"

"Nothing." EJ turned toward his seatmate. "So have you talked with your parents at all?" A change of subject. Anything to get his mind occupied, would do him a world of good, EJ figured.

Philip gave a tight shake of his head.

"Nothing?" EJ's brows lifted.

"No communication at all, kind of surprised you were getting a text, to be honest." Philip's words were tinged with an edge of something harder. A deeper kind of hurt.

"Snapchat." EJ explained, misinterpreting Philip's suspicion. "Feeds off the jets wifi. Do you snap with your parents? You could try and hook up with them before we take off."

Philip snorted, the sound harsh, hanging between them in the air before Philip turned to look out the window. "Can you see my Dad snapping?" EJ lifted a shoulder in consternation. "No. We don't snap together."

"We should get him with the program, even my Dad has a Snapchat."

"Are you serious?" Phil turned back, his dimple winking, despite his agitation.

"Yep." EJ nodded, his face solemn, yet his eyes were alight with a devilish twinkle.

"What's his handle, I wanna add him!"

EJ smirked, then broke down into a boyish giggle.

"Oh, this I gotta hear." Philip pulled his phone out and opened up the app, busying his fingers with configuring the jets wifi info.

"BigPapaD."

"Fo' Sho'." Phil laughed, pressing the add button after sliding his fingers across the screen and flipping the screen to show EJ the correct spelling.

They listened as the pilot ran through the safety procedures and before they knew it, were in the air.

Dr. Jonas waited until they were at cruising altitude before taking Knox and Chad back to the bedroom at the back of the plane.

EJ stood too, watching Knox disappear through the door, his spidey senses tingling at the random medical evaluation taking place now immediately after takeoff, he made to follow the two young men as he watched Knox wince with the movement. Stefano barred his way. "This isn't a good time, Son."

"What's going on back there?"

"Why don't you just go on back to your seat and rest during the flight back to Salem, it's going to be a while and this will not be an easy flight." Stefano's eyes were hooded, like he held the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Lexie came up behind him, placing her small hand on his shoulder, peeking under where he had his arm braced against the steel frame of the galley. "What's going on?" She obviously shared EJ's concern.

Stefano sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and stared his children down. "It'd be best if you returned to your seats and took a siesta. It's going to be a long and difficult flight."

"Difficult? Why difficult?" Lexie looked past Stefano to where the door had been pulled tightly closed. "What's going on back there?"

Stefano maintained continuous eye contact, although he would rather have patted both of them on the head and pushed them back off. "The weather, remember? We're headed right back into the thick of things. I would feel much better if you both went back to your seats and buckled in."

"But Knox and Chad just went back into the bedroom with Dr Jonas." EJ tipped his head.

"Yes, he's just going to make sure that they are doing alright with the air pressure changes." Stefano explained.

"Maybe I will see if I can help." Lexie attempted to sidestep both her brother and her father, unsuccessful in her maneuver.

"No!"

"No?" They both repeated in unison.

"What's going on?" Tony asked from behind them.

"Father's acting weird." EJ answered, turning to let Tony into the mix, then swiveling back to eye his father with gut checking suspicion.

Stefano groaned, throwing up his hands. "I'm not acting weird! Now just go back and sit down!"

"See?!" Lexie agreed, waving her hand toward their dad.

"Go sit down." Tony shrugged. He reached around Lexie toward a refrigerator, pulling out two bottles of water.

"Excuse me?" Lexie gaped, pulling a face.

"Father told you nothing was going on, so nothing is going on. Now go sit down, I need to discuss something important with him." He gave a pointed look down toward his hand and then back up at them.

"Now?" EJ took a turn at disbelief, irritation rising fast at his brother's high handedness.

"Yes now. Could you take these to Lucas and Anna please?"

"You can't be serious." EJ huffed as Tony shoved the bottles into his chest.

"Thank you." Tony gave him a thin grin, without showing any teeth, patting his much taller brothers cheek, before he spun back on his heel and presented him with his back. "Now Father, if I could trouble you for a moment of your time?"

"Please excuse us children." Stefano peered around Tony's shoulder at where Lexie and EJ both stood, blinking at their rather abrupt and unceremonious dismissal.

"Here, these are from Tony." EJ calmly delivered the water, turning away without waiting for a reply. He slumped back to a row of previously empty seats and flopped down next to Lexie. "What do you think that was about?" EJ grumbled.

"Obviously something secret and important." Lexie peered back over her shoulder to where Stefano was watching her with an expectant expression. She snapped her head back around, when he caught her peeking.

"Tony, could you excuse me for just a moment?" Stefano cuffed his oldest son on the arm and turned toward the door into the bedroom.

"But Father?"

Stefano turned back with one bushy eyebrow elevated, quelling him with a sharp look. Tony immediately silenced and nodded his acquiesce.

Stefano opened the door and stepped forward into the bedroom compartment, closing the door with a decided click behind him.

Tony shook his head, huffing out his breath as he trod back toward his seat. EJ's hand shot out to grip his arm as he passed by. "What are you doing? I thought you were meeting with Father?"

"As did I. But he excused himself." Tony wrenched his arm away, his normally olive complexion ruddy.

*~*~*

"Is he alright?" Knox asked, watching as Dr Jonas listened, then looped his stethoscope back around his neck.

Stefano cleared his throat, alerting them all to his presence. "Why wouldn't he be alright?"

"Well, he fell asleep almost instantaneously? Doesn't that seem suspicious to anyone else here?" Knox narrowed his eyes.

"Medication. I had him take it before we boarded. I figured it would kick in about now." Daniel continued his assessment of Chad, not even bothering to look in Knox's direction.

"Medication for what?" Knox snapped, cradling his wrist, slight turbulence sending a shaft of pain straight up into his elbow.

"Ok, your turn." Daniel ignored his question, instead turning his whole body toward Knox, hitting the pump for hand sanitizer and rubbing his hands together as he waited with an expectant expression.

"For what?" Knox set his jaw, one eyebrow high on his forehead.

"Try not to jostle him too much as you climb up in the bed so I can get a better look at your wrist."

"Why do I need to be in the bed, for you to look at my wrist?" He sucked a breath in through his teeth as the plane hit another patch of rougher air and he pitched forward, banging his elbow against a dividing wall. Stefano hung back by the door watching the events unfold with his arms clasped behind his back.

"Knox, come on, I can see that you're in pain."

"Of course I'm in pain. This tin can is rattling around in the air, like a virgin in a room full of hookers. And besides, I thought you were going to look at my wrist once we got back to Salem? Mother fucker!" He swore as the plane dipped then corrected and he surged back and forth.

"That's it." Stefano lurched away from where he'd been standing sentry. "I'm not waiting." He stuck his hand inside the breast pocket of the suit coat he'd been wearing and pulled out a syringe full of a clear fluid as he drew next to Knox's side. Daniel had moved to his other side to steady him. "Hold him still."

"What are you doing?" Knox tried to jerk away as the plane jerked and jolted through a particularly rough patch and the men bounced.

"Helping you." Stefano decreed as he jabbed a needle into Knox's arm.

Knox swore as he depressed the syringe and he felt the potent rush hit his bloodstream. The chemical high immediately clouding his judgment and fuzzing his mind.

"Dammit, not like this!" Daniel bit out, holding Knox's arm when he tried to wrestle it free.


	72. Chapter 72

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 72**

 **Written by: Karen**

"I don't like this," Lexie complained to EJ in a hushed whisper.

"What? Tony acting like an ass or Father ordering us to stay put?"

"Both," Lexie crossed her arms over her chest as she shot a menacing glance in Tony's direction. Not that her eldest brother was paying anyone beyond Anna any attention, but if he had caught her stare, it would probably make him think twice before being so dismissive to his siblings.

"It's not like we can defy Father's orders. He told us to go back to our seats. Whatever was going on in the private sleeping quarters in the back **was not our concern**." EJ stressed the last part of his sentence as if Lexie hadn't caught on the first time when their father had issued the decree to them.

"What happens to Knox is my business," Lexie continued whispering to EJ before she turned her head back. She had hoped to see a glimpse of Knox, yet all her eyes found were a very disgruntled Dr. Jonas following their father, neither one of them speaking to each another.

EJ nudged her foot to make her look at him instead of side eyeing their father. "Lexie, I've told you before, I don't want you to get hurt. This infatuation you have for Knox…"

"I'm not infatuated with him. I care about Knox."

"Lexie, lately he hasn't been exactly welcoming of your advances," EJ hated to state the obvious to his sister because hurting Lexie's feelings was definitely not something he would intentionally do to her.

"We made a sort of peace with one another on the island," Lexie stated with a slight shrug of her shoulders, not offering up any more to him beyond the ominous statement she had just made to EJ.

"Do tell, dear sister," EJ leaned in closer to hear the details.

Lexie rolled her eyes, of course EJ would want to hear about every-single word of their conversation, but her pride was still hurt from Knox only wanting for them to be friends, nothing more. "EJ, it wasn't anything major."

"Don't give me the brush off; you were ready to defy Father to get to Knox before he told us to go back to our seats like we were errant children."

Lexie raised one of her eyebrows before she stated matter of fact, "While you may be an errant child, I am a grown woman."

EJ couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, " _Miss I Never Get into Trouble_ is a grown woman? Not believing it at all. Why you won't even sneak out of the house at night."

"I'm about to graduate high school and go off to college," was her reply to EJ's astute observations about her character. She knew she was a goody-two shoes for the most part, but someone in their family had to be the responsible child and she chose to fill that role even more so now that Tony was off at college.

The thought of his favorite sister going off and leaving their home made EJ sad. Ever since they were children he and Lexie had been close. He always chose to go to her before any of his other siblings. They told each other everything, well at least they had until he had developed feelings for Samantha and then he had avoided speaking to Lexie about anything personal if he could help it. EJ couldn't tell Lexie about what kind of relationship had evolved between him and Samantha in the past few _months_ since she had come to live with their family.

He hadn't spent as much time with Lexie as he normally had done before Samantha arrived in Salem. Most times Lexie could sense when things were weighing heavily on his mind and he hadn't wanted her to figure out what was going on in his life mainly because he was afraid of what she would think about him if she knew the truth. He couldn't stand it if Lexie was disappointed in him; her opinion had always mattered to him more than the rest of his family combined.

Since he didn't want her to start asking him questions about his own personal life, he decided a little smidgen of guilt from him would distract her from beginning to ask him any questions he didn't feel he could answer honestly. "Lexie, I don't want you to go away to college."

"If I don't get accepted to Duke or Princeton, I'm sure you will be seeing me plenty," Lexie sighed wishing she would hear something from either one of her dream schools. Both had excellent medical programs if she wanted a career in medicine which she most undoubtedly did no matter how long it would take her to complete her education to become a doctor.

"You'll get accepted," EJ replied morosely, thinking Lexie's grades, her community service and extracurricular activities she was involved in would make her a shoe in for any college. Plus with their father having an unlimited amount of money, whatever they didn't receive in scholarships, it wouldn't prove a hardship for their family for them to attend wherever they were accepted.

Lexie sighed, "I wish I had your faith in me."

"This coming from what I am sure will be your graduating class valedictorian. Lexie you are a shining star. You are so intelligent and you have something most people don't have much of at all."

"Which would be?"

"You have compassion for others, even when they don't treat you the way you deserve to be treated," EJ hoped she would realize he was speaking about Knox because even though they had reached a tentative truce with one another, he still worried about him hurting Lexie.

Lexie took EJ's hand within her own, "You are good for my ego. Some girl is going to be so lucky to have you in their life."

EJ had to bite his tongue to keep from blurting out that he was the lucky one because Samantha's love had already changed him in so many wonderful ways. It sucked they had to keep their feelings secret from almost everyone. What EJ wouldn't give to be able to tell Lexie how happy he was and how he wanted Lexie to find this kind of happiness too.

He had to divert this conversation away from Lexie trying to find someone to fix him up with since he was most definitely already taken. "Hey, it looks like Father has fallen asleep."

Lexie dropped EJ's hand to prop up a little to see for herself what her brother was talking about to her. It appeared EJ's observation was spot on, Stefano's eyes were closed. "EJ, will you do me a favor?"

"Maybe, what do you want me to do?"

"If anyone comes looking for me, tell them I'm in the loo."

"Where do you think you are going?" EJ asked as if he didn't know, but he knew his sister well enough to guess where she was headed.

"I'm going to check on Knox," Lexie smiled a little devious smile that on her bordered more on the angelic side than mischievous.

"If Father catches you…"

"He won't because you're my cover story."

EJ sighed, "Don't stay back there long."

Lexie pecked EJ on the cheek, "You're the best brother ever."

"You always say that," EJ said in mock complaint.

"Well it's true, I mean look at your competition. While Chad is adorably dorky, Tony is an arrogant ass, so that leaves you in the top spot in my heart."

"What if Father comes looking for you?"

"Send me a text telling me to get back where I can act like I've been terribly sick."

"You're such a bad liar Lexie. You won't be able to pull it off."

"Yes, I will. Now is the time I need you to have faith in me."

"To be a good liar?"

"Yes, I just want to see Knox to make sure he is okay and I'll be right back. I promise."

"Don't take too long," EJ warned her.

Lexie smiled, "I'll be back in a flash. You'll see."

Then his sister quietly scampered off in the direction of the restroom, but EJ knew the truth. Lexie was determined to see Knox and somehow he was going to be her alibi.

How did he get into these situations? God he hoped Lexie knew what she was doing. If their father woke up and realized she had went to see Knox despite him telling her not to there would be hell to pay.

 _Stefano DiMera was not a man to be defied. Ever._

*~*~* Fallout *~*~*

Lexie laid her palm up against the door where Knox and her youngest brother were located and wondered briefly what exactly she would be encountering since both her father and Dr. Jonas had not had a friendly vibe between them after they had left this room a short while earlier. She debated for a few seconds over whether this was a good idea since her father had plainly stated she was not to venture into this area. She knew EJ thought it wasn't one of her brightest decisions, but she trusted him to alert her if she needed to come back up front to sit with him.

With all that in mind she took a deep breath and decided to step over the threshold into the darkened room. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dimness and to assess where Chad and Knox were located. Chad was sleeping soundly in one of the beds, but when she cast her eyes in Knox's direction his slumber did not appear to be a peaceful one.

In fact, Knox looked like he was agitated as he tossed and turned on a separate bed in the other corner of the space that was designated as a rest area in the DiMera private jet. While Chad seemed serene, Knox was the exact opposite and seeing him that way tugged at Lexie's heartstrings.

She immediately went to his bedside and sat down to where she could brush the hair away from his forehead. She told herself it was only to check to see if he had a temperature, she was there is a purely innocent manner. It wasn't as if she wanted to purposely touch him.

While Knox was trying to rest his shirt had ridden up somewhat and Lexie couldn't help it if the sight of his abs drew her attention to the defined musculature of his torso. She tentatively touched his stomach to see if the ripples of muscle felt as good as they looked to her, which of course they did, as her fingers traced the indentations and the very light dusting of hair that grew in a pathway downward to disappear in his shorts that hung low on his hips .

Then she couldn't help herself as she looked further downward to view and she could definitely see a part of Knox wasn't asleep. She didn't dare venture to go any further even though seeing his body like this was almost giving her a weird sense of déjà vu. She shook her head to clear such thoughts from her head because she hadn't ever been this close to Knox beyond the day he had made breakfast for her at his house, yet somehow it felt that notion wasn't quite right either.

Of course she had dreamed about Knox lately, a lot of dreams, but this particular vision had a vivid clarity to it that almost frightened her. In it, her touches on his body weren't gentle, no it was like she couldn't get close enough to him, that she was trying to get his clothes off of him so that she could touch him, taste him. Lexie shook her head trying to dispel the mental picture of seeing Knox unclothed, especially from the waist down.

Her imagination apparently was on some strange kind of hyper-drive as she started to snatch her hand away from his body, yet before she could break free from this spell Knox's body seemed to have upon her, he grabbed her hand as he mumbled her name.

"Oh Lexie… don't go…stay… with me," the slurred words of his speech were very faint, but she could make out what Knox was saying to her.

Knox was dreaming of her as well? This was crazy, Lexie needed to get away before he woke up and called her a stalker. As she tried to pull her hand away, it only made Knox hold onto it tighter as if it were a lifeline for him.

"So sorry…didn't know… I would never…" Then his words drifted off as he released her hand and turned over on his side.

 _What was Knox sorry about and why did it concern her?_ She was so confused over his words. Then she felt her telephone vibrate and she shakily took it out of her shorts. It was a text message from EJ:

 _Get out here~Papa D is awake_

"Damn," Lexie murmured under her breath, the curse-word something she rarely said aloud, but she felt as if she were so close to figuring something out. She hastily beat a retreat to the restroom, splashed some water on her face and then she was walking back to sit beside EJ although she felt more confused than ever.

When they arrived back in Salem she and Knox needed to talk without anyone else around. She had a few questions that she knew only he could answer. She didn't know what was real and what was in her imagination. Maybe Knox could help her sort it all out.

At least she hoped he could answer her because right now her mind was a jumbled mess.


	73. Chapter 73

Fallout

Chapter 73

Written by: Grey

 _"_ _I remember what happened." Lexie stood in the doorway, her face inscrutable in the shadows. Beautiful ebony waves flowing down her back._

Knox felt his stomach knot and acid rise up to the back of his throat in less than a heartbeat.

"Lexie, I…"

"Stop, I don't want to hear your flimsy excuses."

"But…"

"What were you thinking?"

He blinked and was, in an instant, in front of her, trying to pull her into his arms. She resisted with a tight shake of her head, her eyes glittering pools of disdain. Knox settled for one of her hands, cool and detached, which he clutched tight with both of his, his splint, minimally invasive. Desperate to warm her, to win her back. As if he'd ever had her to begin with. But he had, had her, for one brief moment in time.

Practically tripping over his tongue, the words were jumbled as they tumbled from his lips. "I didn't remember either at first."

The look she leveled him with was withering. It emasculated him. It was over. Even before it had begun.

"At first, but you did remember?" Her words were clipped, seemingly chipped from blocks of ice.

Staring down into her eyes, he couldn't even maintain eye contact, he was so ashamed. "Yes."

She pulled her hand from his. "I don't ever want to see you again."

His heart skipped a beat, then began to pound in an erratic rhythm in his chest. He was sweating and clammy at the same time. This couldn't be happening. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." She met his beseeching gaze head on, not a tear in sight. He was dying. His heart was breaking at this very moment, he was certain of it.

"But Lexie, I love you." He didn't hesitate, he was willing to lay it all out for her.

"I hate you." The crack in his heart splintered and shattered into a million pieces, it seemed to be their routine. One of these times it would actually happen and there would be no going back. He fell to his knees at her feet, looking up at her.

"No you don't. Lexie, please…"

"If you ever come near me again. I will tell my father what you did and he will end you. Don't fuck with me Knox."

The touch of a hand on his abdomen made everything fuzzy and dream Lexie disappeared from his vision, making everything black.

"Oh Lexie… don't go…stay… with me." It was difficult for him to speak, but he tried his damnedest.

Oddly enough, he could still feel her, even if he couldn't see her. Because she had snuck into the airplane bedroom and sat next to him on the bed. He held tight with the fingers of his right hand, afraid if he let go, he'd never see or talk to her ever again. "So sorry…didn't know… I would never…" As the drugs pulled him under their thrall once more, he drifted back into unconsciousness and Lexie slipped back out the door, beckoned by EJ's text message.

Sami chewed on the inside of her lip, she had switched seats part way through the flight. As had Kristen. The tension too thick in the air without words even being spoken. In fact most of the siblings had played musical chairs during the flight at some point. She found herself next to Lexie, who for the most part had been absent too, so she'd been relatively alone with her own thoughts. She'd debated the wisdom of firing off a bunch of angry Snaps to Nikki. Ultimately, she'd decided against it. She needed to get her own head on straight first. Staring out the window she looked at the top of the white cumulus clouds and marveled at the beauty of nature.

She couldn't help but wonder how different everything was going to be for all of them, now that they were returning home. She and EJ were more in love than ever, and had finally consummated their relationship in the Bahamas. Even now, she could feel the twinges of her muscles protesting some of their more vigorous activities. Apparently Kristen was a lesbian, who had had sex with her best friend, and neither of them had even whispered a word about it to her. She never would have even had an inkling if she hadn't stumbled upon them accidentally. Tony had fallen in love and proposed to some girl from college. He'd claimed originally it was in some grand quest to get laid. She wasn't one hundred percent certain she believed that because he certainly seemed to be a doting fiance. Lexie was in love with Knox, who had been in love with her before they left. Yet now, who knows how he felt because he was behaving like a total dbag. Chad had almost died, and Knox had rescued him without even batting an eyelash at his own recovery. But then something really bad had happened to Knox's mom while they were gone, hence the reason that they were returning home ahead of schedule.

"Everything ok?" Lexie's soft voice interrupted her inner monologue bringing her back to the present with a jolt.

"Hmm?" Sami pasted on a fake smile as she turned her head.

"You looked a million miles away and like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. I'm a good listener, you know? 'A burden shared is a burden halved.'"

Sami fought against the tears that threatened, just from Lexie's innate kindness. Her sister, the healer. "No, I'm fine. Just anxious to get off this plane. I'm not one for turbulence, you know?"

The subtle lift of Lexie's eyebrow let Sami know that her little evasion hadn't fooled her for a moment. "Just know that I'm here."

"I know." Sami nodded, her smile wobbling a bit as she fought to keep her tone light and even.

"If it makes you feel better we should be getting back to Salem within the next twenty minutes or so."

"That soon?" Sami's stomach dropped with Lexie's pronouncement. Reality was rushing back with the speed of an oncoming train and she was helpless to stop it.

Both of Lexie's brows were high on her forehead, before she schooled her features. "Yep." Being in the last row of seats, they had the advantage of seeing Dr Jonas and Stefano stand up and walk past them into the bedroom again. Lexie stiffened and her head swiveled to watch them.

"What's going on?" Sami asked, in the dark about what had transpired earlier on when she'd been preoccupied with her thoughts of Kristen and Nikki.

Lexie darted her eyes back to Sami's and seeing she wasn't going to relent, reluctantly explained what had happened earlier with Stefano, her brothers and herself. Then how she had snuck back into the bedroom with EJ's help, and how out of it Knox had been and flat out Chad had been sleeping. Sami's eyes grew big and her jaw dropped. "You guys should have come to me, I would have helped distract Uncle Steffie or something."

"We had it covered. But thanks for the offer."

Sami nodded. She hesitated for a minute then decided to just go for it. "Lexie…"

"Yes?"

"What really happened between you and Knox on the island?"

Lexie's heart began to pound and she had a flash of something in her mind eye. _"Fine, if you wont leave - I will. I am sure I can find somewhere else to sleep tonight. Someone to share a bed with!"_

"Knox, you wai-wait j-just a f-fuggin' minute!"

She blinked, shaking her head. "We-We came to a truce."

"A truce?" Sami repeated, disbelief evident.

Lexie could feel the heat in her cheeks. "Yes, a friendly cease fire, if you will. Apparently, the night we got so drunk, at the bonfire," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I chased him up to his room and we got into an argument that lead to an understanding of sorts. After I beat him up." She whispered, wincing as she covered her face with her hand.

"You beat him up?" Sami squealed, then stifled her giggle.

"Shhh!" Lexie urged, smacking at her arm. She lifted her shoulder in a careless shrug.

"That wasn't really what I meant, you know that. That night of the fire, you were all set to rock his world, what happened?"

"We decided we'd be better off as friends." Lexie swallowed, her cheeks flaming now.

"Friends?" Skepticism was rife in the word. "When you were ready to…"

"Sami!" Lexie hissed.

"Sorry, I just know how you felt that night… how you still…"

"We're friends." Lexie interrupted.

"Friends." Sami nodded, obviously still not convinced. Another minute passed in silence. "Lexie, I overheard something that I think you should know. Being as though you and Knox are such good friends now."

Lexie swallowed, her stomach flip-flopping. She had a bad feeling she knew what was coming, the only question she had was how Sami knew about it.

"It's about Knox's mom."

"I already know."

Sami sucked in a breath, her blue eyes wide. "You do?"

Lexie nodded.

Sami sagged against the seat.

"How'd you find out about it?"

"I overheard Uncle Steffie talking to Knox."

"Yeah, me too." Lexie confessed.

"Do you know what happened?" Sami asked, pulling the corner of her lip in between her teeth.

"No, just that it was really bad. Bad enough that Father left Marco with Mrs. Preston and came back to get Knox."

"Wow. Poor Mrs. Preston."

 _Poor Knox._ Lexie thought as she nonetheless nodded her agreement.

Dr. Jonas brushed by their row of seats again. He crouched down at EJ's row and then turned back, EJ and Philip trailing behind him, their faces unreadable.

Without a second thought, Lexie jumped up, intent on following. Sami wasted no time, close on her heels. As had happened before, Stefano stood sentry and barricaded the door after the boys entered.

"Father, what is going on?" Lexie demanded when she was refused entrance into the sleeping compartment.

"Alexandra, it's almost time to land, you ought to go buckle in and get ready for descent and landing." He urged.

"Uncle Steffie, why did Dr Jonas just come out and get EJ and Philip?" Sami asked from behind Lexie.

"Girls, please." He huffed, stepping further out of the door, closing it behind him and ushering them backward. "Return to your seats."

"This is ridiculous!" Lexie grumbled, turning around and making a shooing motion with her hands at Sami to motion her back to their seats.

"We're just going back to our seats now?" Sami shook her head, perplexed at Lexie's rapid acquiesce to Stefano's request.

"Yes Samantha, you're going back to your seats now." Stefano nodded. As if on cue, the fasten seatbelts sign came on and the pilot came over the intercom.

"This is the pilot speaking, we have begun our descent into Salem. Please fasten your seatbelts. We do not anticipate a rough landing. I thank you all for your patience as that was a much rougher flight than we normally experience. I will have you safely on the ground momentarily."

Like chastised children, they returned to their seats. Not speaking. Just sulking.

Sami felt her stomach bottom out as the plane bumped once, twice, then three times before a rapid deceleration and short taxi brought them to a stop on the runway at the private airstrip.

"Finally!" Kristen exclaimed from her seat in the front. She had unclipped her belt and was on her feet and ready to deplane practically as soon as the plane had stopped moving.

"Sit down Kristen!" Stefano barked. "Everyone stay seated until we've all come through." He marched down the aisle, turning his head back to look behind him.

Sami and Lexie swiveled in their seats and both gasped at the sight of Dr Jonas, EJ and Philip doing a fireman's carry on a still unconscious Knox. Sami and EJ made brief eye contact before he hurried past.

Various exclamations reverberated around the inside of the cabin as they disembarked with Knox. Sami pressed her face to the window, watching as they hefted him onto an awaiting stretcher at the base of the stairs. There had been an ambulance already waiting. She turned to Lexie who had tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, somehow her sister's proclamation of 'just friends' didn't ring true. She reached over the armrest to grip her hand and silently offered her support and strength.


	74. Chapter 74

Fallout

Chapter 74

Written by: Karen

"I want to go with him," Lexie stated as she quickly arose from her seat.

"I doubt Uncle Steffie is going to let you," Sami said honestly, Stefano had seemed on edge the entire trip back home.

"Father has no right to keep me from him."

Sami cocked her head to the side not quite believeing Lexie was going to defy her father. Out of all the siblings, Lexie was the responsible one, the person who would follow whatever the rules were because that was her way.

Sami wasn't used to Stefano being so abrupt with her either, so maybe she was just imagaining he was uptight, then again he had snapped at Kristen too just seconds beforehand.

Ugh, just thinking of Kristen made Sami upset all over again. Then to top it off, her phone vibrated signaling someone was trying to call her. Sami knew it wasn't EJ since he was off the plane standing by the ambulance and he didn't have his phone in his hand.

As Lexie pushed past her to go out in the aisle Sami looked down at her phone. A pic of Nicole appeared on her screen, but Sami hit ignore, instantly sending her best friend to voicemail. Right now she couldn't talk to her, she still couldn't believe what she had heard Kristen and Nicole doing with each other, even worse was that her best friend hadn't said a damn word to her about it at all.

She had completely trusted Nicole with what was going on with her and EJ and yet she in turn wouldn't tell her the truth? Sami glanced up to where Lexie had hurriedly bypassed Kristen on her way out of the plane and narrowed her eyes at her. She was going to confront Kristen and Nicole about whatever the hell they had going on with one another.

First though, she wondered if she should talk to EJ about how upset she was with two of the people she loved most in this world. To say she felt betrayed by them both was an understatement. It was all she could do to suppress the desire to go smack the smirk off of Kristen's face. She reached up to retrieve her carryon bag and mindlessly fiddled with it for a few seconds until she calmed down enough to walk down the aisle and disembark the plane. She didn't even make eye contact with Kristen, she would bide her time, but she wasn't going to let this go, not by a long shot.

Sami's eyes met EJ's as soon as she got off the plane. She had to force herself not to drop her bag and run into his arms and hug him tightly to her body. She needed to talk to him about so many things, hell she wanted to kiss him, lay snuggled in his arms like they had during their time at the island.

Instead she pasted a smile on her face and walked past him like nothing had ever happened between them. It hurt so bad not to be able to show her true feelings for him. How was she ever going to make it through the days and nights without revealing her true heart?

EJ watched Sami walk past him and was about to go after her when he heard Lexie's voice rising in tone to none less than their father. He knew he needed to keep Lexie from saying something she shouldn't because he could sense she was angry. He hoped Samantha would understand, right now Lexie needed him to stand up for her against their father.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

EJ watched Sami walk past him and was about to go after her when he heard Lexie's voice rising in a belligerent tone to none less than their father. He knew he needed to keep Lexie from saying something she shouldn't because he could sense she was angry. He hoped Samantha would understand; right now Lexie needed him to stand up for her against their father.

EJ rounded the corner where Lexie was standing next to Stefano, her arms folded tightly under her chest as she glowered at him.

"Alexandra, this is not up for discussion. I have already told you that you are not going to accompany Knox to the hospital."

"You are being so unfair! Knox needs me with him!"

Stefano shook his head, the color of his face darkening with anger, "You are to go straight home, unpack your belongings and ready yourself to attend school tomorrow morning!"

"I will not!" Lexie retorted in defiance.

"Jesus," EJ muttered under his breath as he hoped to diffuse the tense situation between his father and eldest sister. He took another step toward Lexie managing to step in between them. "Father, I will take Lexie home with me."

"Like hell you will!" Lexie spun EJ around to face her. EJ implored her with his eyes to stop arguing with their father.

"I've had about enough of your defiant attitude young lady! You will leave this instance with your brother and your other siblings and I'll not hear another word about it!" Stefano bellowed as he dismissed her completely and stalked away from them both.

"Come on Lexie," EJ urged her to follow him, but she wouldn't budge.

"I'm going to the hospital," she calmly informed EJ as if she hadn't heard a word her father had spoken to her.

"No, you're not," EJ deftly steered her away with a hefty tug on her arm.

"EJ, you know how I feel about Knox," Lexie began to give him those puppy dog eyes she would use on him whenever she wanted him to do something.

"Don't give me that look," EJ warned her as he continued to lead Lexie in the direction of the limonene that was idling in wait for them. "Father means business. I can't believe you spoke to him in that manner."

"He wouldn't listen to reason," Lexie was on the verge of tears as she watched the ambulance drive away with Knox.

"He's not the only one apparently," EJ gently chided her. "I don't know what's gotten into you Lexie. You never talk back to Father."

"Well maybe it's time that I did," Lexie spoke as she was finally able to shrug EJ off from almost dragging her to the car.

"I'm always going to be on your side, no matter what. I've got your back, you've got mine," EJ said as he held out his hand for her to take.

Lexie posed a question to EJ unlike one she had ever uttered before, "Even if one day I decide that I have to go against Father's wishes?"

"Lexie…"

"Even if EJ?"

EJ nodded his head reluctantly, "Even if, but please don't try this theory out today."

"Okay, I'll go home with you, but when I need your help to see Knox or anything else I think is the right thing to do…"

"You'll have it," EJ promised her. "Now let's go before Kristen has a hissy fit about us taking too long to get to the car. You drive a hard bargain sis."

"Of course I do, I'm a DiMera," Lexie saucily replied which only caused EJ to worry all the more.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Knox awoke in a totally different place from the one he last remembered, he tried to get a bearing on how to adjust to the new surroundings without freaking out. _What the fuck had happened to him?_ The last thing he recalled was being summoned to the back of the DiMera private jet feeling like a truck had hit him as the plane began its ascension into the sky and then nothing.

Forgetting chunks of time had also happened to him on the island, but he was sure he wasn't responsible for his loss of memory this time around. He could only guess at what mishaps he might have caused and reverently prayed he hadn't tried to take advantage of Lexie again. The memories of that night had been coming back with more and more startling clarity for him, but as for Lexie, it was apparent from talking with her that her memories were a complete blank during that space and time.

Just thinking of her immediately brought her name to his lips, "Lexie?"

"No, it's just me," the voice who answered him was weak and thread almost as if they hadn't spoken much, but he would know the owner of that voice anywhere. It was his mother.

Knox raised his head up to see a vision he never thought he would see, one of his mother lying in a hospital bed, battered and bruised. Her features were almost unrecognizable to him. He'd never seen his mother look this way before and suddenly he felt a mixture of anguish and rage flow over him.

Instantly his worries of what the fuck had happened to him had vanished to be replaced with the same question about his mother. What had happened to his mother in the short space of less than a week that had rendered her from being one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen to the person he was looking at right now? He blinked his eyes; maybe he was having a nightmare.

Knox tried to stand up and almost fell.

"Whoa there," another not as familiar voice spoke from behind him as he felt hands reach out to steady him so that he wouldn't fall.

Knox turned his head slightly to see that Marco was the person who had kept him from busting his ass on what Knox realized now was a hospital floor. Damn he hated these places. He recalled only a few weeks earlier he'd been in a hospital room almost identical to this one and deduced he was back in Salem.

Not understanding why Marco would be in his mother's hospital room was another story altogether, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Marco shook his head, "That's no way to greet anyone. I believe a thank you would be more appropriate since I prevented you from falling on the floor."

"Thanks," Knox mumbled as he shook off Marco's grip from his shoulders.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up with one another," Marco said as he readied himself to exit Kylie's hospital room.

Knox looked down to see his left wrist had been reset into another cast, this one not as bulky as the one he had been fitted with before, but still as unwanted as the other one had been. He hated feeling weak and this was one pain in the ass or rather wrist he didn't want to deal with at the moment.

No, right now he had more pressing things to attend to as he turned his complete attention back to his mother. "Oh my god mom, what happened to you? Were you in a wreck too?"

Kylie seriously considered saying yes to him, but she had always tried not to lie to her son. Too many times before she had evaded certain details of her life to spare him the ugly truth of things, especially whenever it concerned his father, but Knox deserved to know what had happened. He was eighteen, almost a man, although she was sure he would argue he was already a grown man to her even if she still considered him to be a boy.

"Sit down sweetie," Kylie urged and Knox reluctantly returned to a sitting position. Apparently he had been asleep with his head on her bed if the indentations on the covers on her bed beside her were any indication.

"Mom, why didn't you call me? If I had known you were hurt, I would have been here with you not cavorting aimlessly on some island."

"I wanted you to enjoy your week; you needed a break from school…"

"I should have been here with you. If I had, maybe this wouldn't have happened to you."

Kylie shook her head slightly, "I'm glad you weren't here. You didn't need to be involved in this sordid mess."

As soon as she spoke those words Knox knew with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as to exactly who had caused this harm to befall his mother. "Please tell me he didn't do this to you."

Kylie was silent for a moment and as a tear slid down her face, "I think I crossed a line with him that he couldn't forgive. I took all of what was most precious to him away."

"His money," Knox stated in a monotone voice.

Kylie nodded even though the movement caused her to wince, "I'm so glad you aren't like him at all, my sweet beautiful boy."

Knox thought of the things he had done this past week and he didn't believe any of it could be considered sweet, he'd been a first rate bastard for the most part. Just like his father and the realization of it almost made him wretch.

"Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"

Kylie instantly reached out her hand to grab a hold of Knox's right wrist, despite how frail she looked her grip was quite surprisingly strong. "No! I will not allow you to ruin your life because of him and his selfish ways."

"You mean whore-mongering ways," Knox uttered with disgust, thinking once more he had taken on some of his father's least desirable traits without fully realizing it until now. How many times had he screwed with girls he didn't care about beyond feeling the physical rush of fucking them?

 _Too many to count that was with the exception of Lexie. He loved her, had told her so that night and then lied about it to her face._

The realization he wasn't even better than his father hit him hard.

"I don't want to be like him Mom," Knox said as tears filled his eyes. He had to change his ways or he was going to end up just like the bastard who had fathered him.

"You're not sweetheart," Kylie reached out to touch his face. "You have goodness in you that Jeff has never possessed in his entire life. You care about people."

Knox bowed his head as the tears started to fall. "Mom if you only knew the half the things I have done."

"There's not much I don't see. I remember what it felt like to be young and sometimes foolish. Bring up your head and look at me. I do not want you to avenge what Jeff tried to vanquish in me because he failed miserably. I may be down right now, but I'll get back up and I'll be stronger and wiser for it. I'll never willingly let Jeff Preston hurt me or you again."

"Oh Mom," Knox raised his head as he tried to quell his tears. To see his mother in such pain was tearing him apart.

"I'm going to be fine; you're going to be fine. We will get through this together. As long as I have you, nothing else matters."

"When do you think you can come home? I'll stay out of school to help you as you recover."

"Honey, Jeff pretty much destroyed the house when he realized I had all of our accounts diverted to an off shore bank account and then I wouldn't tell him where it was or where you were either and then he went berserk."

"And hurt you?"

Kylie nodded, "It will be the last time, I can assure you."

"Where are we going to go? Are we just going to leave the house in disarray?"

"You're both coming home with me." The authoritative answer came from Stefano as he walked into Kylie's hospital room.

Knox turned his head to face the man who had just spoken, but before he could speak out against him, Kylie squeezed his hand and he kept silent. He would be courteous and wait to see what his mother thought before voicing his own opinion in the matter.


	75. Chapter 75

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Seventy Five ~**

Written by Grey

"Son of a bitch!" Chloe yelped, hopping from one foot to another as her flip flop clad feet met the snow packed ground.

Melanie attempted to smother her giggle with her hand but didn't manage it quickly enough and Chloe elbowed her, almost shoving her off the shoveled path. "Hey!" She huffed.

"Be nice!" Chloe pouted, her breath clouding up into a giant white puff of air in front of her.

"You're the idiot who wore flip flops back home, when you knew we'd be walking into a snowy wonderland."

"Ugh." Chloe yiped when a gust of wind blew up and swirled some loose snowflakes onto her bare skinned foot. "`Snowy Wonderland?' No, this is more like Hell." She hopped, trying to shake the rapidly melting snow off her bare toes and spat a wad of her long chestnut colored tresses out of her mouth when they too, flew around, catching her in the face.

Melanie giggled again. "No, Hell would be warmer."

"No shit. Why is it snowing? It's April! Didn't Mother Nature get the memo?"

"Come on you two. My parents have sent Nico to take us home." Philip stepped between them, looping a careless arm over each of their shoulders.

"Shouldn't we thank Mr. DiMera?" Melanie said, turning to look at where Stefano, Lexie and EJ looked locked in an intense standoff.

"They look rather busy at the moment, Mel. We can do that later." Philip said, ushering her forward with a tightened arm around her middle. "Besides, if we don't get Chloe into the car, she's going to freeze and then what will we do."

"I know, right? Salem would be positively _boring_ without me." Chloe trilled. "Chad ok?" She came to an abrupt halt not even a second later, snow once more flying up over her feet.

"Yes, he was waking up and getting around when we got called in, to carry Knox out." Philip explained, with a sharp tug. "Come on Chloe, I'm freezing my nuts off out here."

"And of course, your nuts are more important than my friend." Chloe rolled her eyes, allowing Philip to propel her forward.

"Hey! I take offense to that. Octopussy is my friend too!" Philip's voice had just the barest hint of hurt laced into the words.

"My Dad wouldn't have let anything happen to them." Melanie inserted as they arrived at the Kiriakis limo and chanced a look back at the DiMera jet. "All the same, I'll feel better once I can talk to him myself."

"Me too actually, me too." Philip let his eyes drift between the two beauties as he helped them into the car.

Sami ran the end of her index fingernail along her thumb. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. She narrowed her eyes as Kristen shifted on the seat across from her. Chad, Tony and Anna had taken the back bench seat for themselves and to say the air in the passenger compartment of the limousine was tense, would be the understatement of the day and was putting it mildly.

Waiting for Lexie and EJ seemed to be taking forever.

"What!" Kristen snapped, smacking her palms down on the seat and flashing angry eyes on Sami's from across the small divide. The combination of her actions and word brought Anna's hand to her chest and she sucked in a gasping breath.

Sami simply continued to run the edge of one nail across the other, seemingly unaffected by Kristen's characteristic outburst. She lifted an eyebrow and tipped her head slightly, like she was studying an exotic exhibit on display.

"Kristen!" Tony interjected.

The air hummed softly through the vents, recycled through the heating system and the door beside Tony opened. Lexie clambered inside, with a none too gentle shove from EJ behind her. She noticed immediately the thickened atmosphere and the fact that there was an empty seat with each of her sisters. She flicked her eyes back and forth between the two, wondering what was going on and suddenly felt that the decision of where to sit was much more imperative than one would originally expect.

"Lexie, hurry up! It's freezing out here!" EJ urged from behind her.

She stepped fully into the car, crouched in the small space between the seats, still debating where to sit when EJ pushed his way inside.

EJ threw himself down beside Kristen, leaving Lexie no choice but to sit beside Sami.

"Christ, it's bloody freezing out there!" EJ brought his cupped hands up to his face, blowing into them as he tried to rub some life back into the cold digits.

The car began moving, but no one else spoke. The heavy, tense atmosphere thickening almost by the second. EJ swallowed, regarding each of the passengers with a loaded look before he began speaking again. "Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?"

Sami refused to look at him, but her focus had also redirected from Kristen down to her phone. A frown marred her features as the screen lit up briefly. EJ watched her slide her thumb across the screen before she flipped it back onto her lap. _What the devil was that about?_

"No one has anything to say then?" EJ cleared his throat after another lengthy pause, his irritation growing when no one spoke.

"I want to know what's going on with Knox." Lexie demanded.

"I'd like the answer to that myself." Chad agreed.

"Well I want to know what _her_ fucking problem is. So out with it Sister Sami, something is obvious stuck up your ass and I've had just about e-fucking-nough of it." Kristen flung her hands out.

"Whoa!" EJ put his hands out, ready to restrain her if push came to shove.

Sami lifted her chin, as if bored by the proceedings, "what are you are talking about?"

 _Oh Hell,_ EJ thought. _What have I done? I shouldn't have said anything! Whatever the problem is between Samantha and Kristen did not need to be brought to light in an enclosed vehicle with no escape._

"It's like that then?" Kristen snarled with a disgusted glare.

Anna shifted slightly in her seat, her dulcet tone soft and slightly breathless. "Well, I had a lovely time."

"A lovely time?" Kristen snorted, turning to pin the cool, calm and collected woman in her sights. She scrunched her face up with an exaggerated smile that would have made the Joker proud. "Well, bless your heart. I'll bet you've had a lovely time. I hear that you're going to be our sister-in-law, is that right?"

"Y-yes." Anna stuttered slightly, swallowing and then sat up straighter in her seat. "Yes, that's right."

"Oh, how nice for you." Kristen continued, turning to give Anna her full and undivided attention. She watched as Tony put his arm over Anna's shoulder, showing his support to her. It infuriated her. Yet another member of her family putting someone else above her. "So, when's the wedding?"

Anna blinked a few times, a delicate flutter of pale blonde lashes. "Well Tony and I are very busy with school. So it will be a few years until after we have graduated. Then we will be ready to settle down and take that step."

"I see," Kristen smirked. "So, you're not putting out until after you get married then?"

"Krissy!" Chad exclaimed as Lexie gasped and EJ leaned over to cover her mouth with one hand.

"Please forgive her, she's…"

To their surprise, a light airy laugh burst free from Anna's mouth and she leaned forward to pat Kristen's knee gently. "She's what? Spoiled? Used to saying whatever she wants and getting away with it? Don't worry I get it." She made deliberate eye contact with Kristen, before calmly smoothing her features and leaning back into the warm huddle of Tony's embrace. "To answer your highly personal, and frankly, none of your business question. No. I will not be, as you so crassly put it, putting out, before I get married. Because I respect myself and my body and I believe in the sanctity of marriage."

And after Anna had rather abruptly put Kristen in her place, not another word was spoken the entire ride back to the DiMera mansion.

 _RU comin over?_

Not sure thats a good idea

I cant take it Samantha, either u come here, or Im comin 2 u

Sami dropped the phone onto her belly and looked up at the ceiling. She'd been in her room since they'd gotten home from the airstrip. Her stomach was still in knots from Kristen's calling out in the car. She should have known that she'd been poking at the hive. And the Queen Bee was not one to take the needling without stirring up a hole swarm of drama.

Exhaling, she closed her eyes as the phone vibrated on her abdomen again.

She had no idea what she was going to tell EJ about his sister. She had zero plans of what to say to Kristen herself, irregardless of what she was going to tell EJ about the whole situation. That wasn't even taking in to account Nikki. Nikki. Just saying her name inside her own head made Sami's heart hurt.

Her phone buzzed again.

Sami sighed, picking it up to read the last couple messages.

 _I know you're home. We need to talk. Please call me._

Sami's hand shook as she read Nikki's message. Tears burned behind Sami's eyelids and the words began to blur. Frantic, Sami blinked rapidly and closed the message, opening up the next window instead.

 _So Im comin 2u then_

Sami sat up in her bed, throwing her feet to the floor. The urge was overpowering now. Desperation had grown in her bloodstream to bolt - to escape. She had to get out of this room. She paced in front of the bed before moving into the bathroom, looking at her reflection for a minute. Her fingers flew over the keys for a moment before she deleted the text entirely and hit the phone icon.

"Samantha?" his voice sounded almost panicked when he picked up. "Are you alright?"

"No. I want to go run on the treadmill for a bit. I need to run. You told me once not to run away from you. I'm trying really hard not to do that, but I need to run right now. Come run with me."

EJ didn't know whether to shout in victory or sag in sadness. He settled for what he hoped was gentle acceptance and a strong shoulder. "Let me grab my sneakers and I'll meet you in the gym."

Well over an hour later, dripping with sweat, EJ and Sami turned off the treadmills. He hopped off and went to the cooler along the wall, grabbing a towel to mop the sweat dripping down his chest. He'd taken off his shirt about half way through their run and sweat ran in thin rivulets down his chest and back into his shorts. Grabbing two bottles of Gatorade, he turned as Sami stepped off her treadmill. He handed one to her, stepping back as she smiled her thanks.

"Ready to talk yet?" He asked, a couple of minutes later. He'd drained his bottle, dried most of the sweat from his chest, but his heart rate just refused to come down. He wondered if it was partially because the girl in front of him was too hot to be real.

Sami looked up from where she stretching her hip flexors, her butt tantalizing propped in his direction. "Not really." She shook her head. The high ponytail and sweatband shouldn't have been sexy. Her bright red face and chest shouldn't be screaming for his touch. The pink sports bra peeking out from beneath her aqua tank top that had it's own sweat marks shouldn't be pleading to him for help in making them even wetter.

He struggled not to take the few steps across the space between them and stretch her out beneath him on a nearby weight bench. _Fuck!_ He inwardly cursed, feeling himself harden in his shorts. He growled, spinning away as he buffed his face with the towel again.

"Excuse me?" Sami pulled a face.

"What?" EJ looked at her over his shoulder, wisely keeping the lower front half of his body angled away as he tried to adjust himself.

"The growl, what the fuck was that about?" She straightened, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Nothing." EJ shook his head, sensing the powder keg about to ignite.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. Just like it was _nothing_ between you and Kristen in the car, right?"

Sami exhaled. _I don't want to do this._ "It was nothing." Their eyes met, emerald warring with sapphire. Sparks flying in each direction.

"Right, nothing." EJ shook his head and jerked his head back around, wiping his face again.

"I told you. I told you I didn't want to talk! I just wanted to run, ok?! You asked me to run to you - I asked you to run _with_ me!" Sami exploded, throwing the remnants of her Gatorade bottle across the gym away from her.

EJ spun, loosely holding the towel in front of his waist.

"This is between me and your sister. I have to figure out how to deal with it."

"So talk to me. Let me help." EJ implored.

Sami's phone rang and he looked on as Nikki's face lit up the screen.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked as Sami watched the phone ring. "Samantha?" he called after the phone stopped and the notification for a missed call rang out. "Why didn't you answer Nikki's call?"

Sami just shook her head, "I'm going to go take a shower." She turned away.

"Hey, stop!" EJ put his hand out to stop her, loosely gripping her wrist.

"EJ please. Don't. I'm gross." Sami tried to wrangle her arm out of his hold. Her phone began to ring again.

"Samantha, you better answer that. It might be important. What if something happened?" EJ led.

Sami's heart skipped a beat. _But something did happen EJ._ She wanted to scream, but at the same time, he'd planted a seed of worry in her mind. _What if something had happened? Was whatever had happened between Kristen and Nikki in the Bahamas enough to throw away their entire friendship over?_

She hit the green answer button and sank down on the weight bench as EJ settled down beside her. "Hey." She croaked into the phone.

"Sami, I'm so sorry. I should have told you right away that I had sex with Kristen. Nothing is worth our friendship."

EJ jumped off the bench, his eyes wide, obviously having heard every word that Nikki had just said.


	76. Chapter 76

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 76**

 **Written by: Karen**

Before EJ fully realized what he was doing, he grabbed Sami's phone from her hand, "Nicole, Samantha will call you back later, right now we are having a discussion."

Before Nicole could say anything else, EJ promptly disconnected the call and threw what he now considered the offensive device across the room.

"What the fuck?" Sami's eyes blazed with fury as the phone clattered against one wall of the fitness room of the DiMera mansion before it fell onto the floor. She started to go retrieve her phone but EJ stood in the way and he wouldn't let her get around him.

"I believe that phrase should be what I'm saying instead of you at the moment," EJ huffed with a combination of righteous indignation along with his body trying to recover from the very strenuous workout they had just completed.

"I told you I didn't want to talk," Sami stressed as she unsuccessfully attempted once more to move around EJ.

"You didn't think that tiny tidbit of information you knew about my sister and your supposed best friend was any of my business?"

Sami gave EJ an incredulous look, "Nikki is my best friend!"

"Some friend, she's fucking your sister and never uttered a word about it to you."

"You don't know that," Sami began only to have EJ ask her a question she didn't want to answer because right now she didn't know what the hell to think about it herself.

"Please, Nicole was loud enough on the phone with you that I'm wondering if Harold and Mary heard her, much less my hearing that torrid confession." EJ crossed his arms in front on him and continued to stand his ground with not allowing Sami to go past him. _Really what else could Nicole say that would shock the hell out of him more than what he'd just heard her blurt out?_

"This isn't any of your business," Sami stated haughtily as she tried to rise up on her tiptoes to have some kind of height advantage with EJ, but she was failing miserably and dropped her stance.

"It most definitely is my business! I can't believe I told you to tell Nicole our secret!"

"There you have it! You're not upset they are fucking; you are just worried Nikki is going to say something that might get you into trouble! So it's ok for us to fuck, but it's terribly wrong if anyone else does it. You hypocritical jack…"

Sami wasn't able to finish calling EJ a jackass because he interrupted her, "I can't believe you are calling me a hypocrite!"

Sami rolled her eyes, "Well if the shoe fits you might as well buy the entire outfit. You are not being fair!"

"If you were fine with it and you have this great friendship, then why was Nicole begging you to forgive her?"

Sami didn't answer his question; instead she took her hands and pushed them against his chest furious that it didn't even make EJ move an inch away from her. "You have no right to ever take my personal phone away from me, much less speak for me. I'm my own person EJ DiMera. Just because we've fucked a few times, it doesn't give you the right to think that you own me!"

"You know damn well it wasn't fucking, we made love Samantha!"

"Better lower your voice before someone hears you," Sami hissed as her eyes narrowed at him.

"You admit what we have is real, this isn't just physical. We love each other. Can you say the same for Kristen and Nicole?"

Sami went off on another tangent, "You know hearing Anna talk about respecting her body made me realize that what we did was a…"

EJ grabbed Sami, holding her tight as he looked her in the eyes, "Don't you dare say our making love was a mistake!"

"Wasn't it? Anna was talking about the sanctity of marriage and waiting before you have sex…"

"I want to marry you one day," EJ proclaimed sincerely.

"EJ, we are just kids, hell who knows what the future holds? We can't even tell anyone we are together because it's wrong."

"It's not wrong. We belong together!"

"If it's right, then why do we have to sneak around?"

"Father is going to have a meltdown," EJ countered weakly as Sami was finally able to shrug herself out of his embrace.

"Exactly, because he considers us siblings," Sami said sadly. "Everyone considers us to be brother and sister."

"But we're not. I love you Samantha and one day I want to marry you. I didn't take what we did together lightly. I do respect you."

"If you respect me so much, then let me by. I've got to get my phone that is probably shattered because you threw it so hard against the wall."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," EJ started to explain as he let her get pass him.

"Apparently neither one of us is thinking clearly," Sami stated as she picked up her phone. She sighed as she looked at the broken screen of her cell phone. She held it out for EJ to look at the damage that was done to her phone. The symbolism of the cracked screen wasn't lost on either one of them as she lowered her phone and walked out of the room leaving EJ to ponder how in the hell things had so quickly spiraled out of control.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

"Damn it, of course there aren't any here when I need one," Kristen muttered to herself as she searched her bathroom from top to bottom hoping to find at least one tampon, but there wasn't any to be found. She hated she had just started her period because no girl wants to have them, but she shrugged thinking the alternative would be a worst case scenario. She didn't think she ever wanted kids, too much trouble and responsibility for her when she barely could look after herself. She guessed she would just go to Lexie's room to ask to borrow some from her since she didn't want to go back out to town so quickly after arriving home from the island.

She barged into Lexie's room without knocking, "Do you have any tampons? I just got my freaking period and of course there aren't any to be found in my room."

"Sure, I'll go get some to tide you over until you can get some more for yourself." Lexie arose from the window seat in her bedroom where she had been reading her kindle and went to her bathroom. Within a few moments she presented Kristen with a handful of them.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Kristen said as she took them from Lexie.

"You owe me lots of things beyond this," Lexie stated in a teasing voice thinking maybe the reason Kristen had been so irritable on the ride home was due to the hormonal changes a period would bring on in a person. It had been tense to say the least, but Lexie was proud that Anna stood her ground with her younger sister because many people didn't fare well when they went up against her.

"Yeah, yeah," Kristen waved the handful of brightly colored packages around in the air. "Ugh, I so wish I hadn't started today. I guess I'll be off to a wonderful day tomorrow at school. We come home to be greeted by the frigid cold air and now this too. What a welcome home surprise for me."

"It could be worse, you could have started at school and had to ask for some tampons there instead," Lexie tried to make Kristen see it wasn't all bad, but most times Kristen was a glass half empty kind of person while Lexie considered herself to have a glass half full perspective on things.

"We are almost on the exact same schedule; guess you can experience the joy of cramps with me in a day or two."

Lexie shook her head, "I guess going to the island threw me off course. I woke up and had a light period, but then it went away fairly quickly."

"Lucky bitch," Kristen stated before sighing. "You always end up getting the best of everything."

"I do not," Lexie countered back easily not letting the moniker Kristen gave her bother her too much since she knew it was all in jest.

"Do too," Kristen stuck out her tongue at Lexie as she waved the tampons in the air one more time. "Thanks sis. I love ya."

"I love you more." Lexie called out as Kristen was exiting the room.

Now Lexie guessed she could get back to reading once more, she had to do something, anything to keep her mind off of what might be going on with Knox.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

"I'll take care of all of the arrangements," Stefano stated confidently without ever considering Kylie might tell him no, in fact the thought never even crossed his mind.

"Stefano, while your offer is a generous one," Kylie began only to have Stefano interrupt her before she could say anything else.

"Generosity has nothing to do with it, you are going to need help when you are dismissed from the hospital," Stefano approached this as he would anything that he thought should be common sense for anyone around him.

"Which I can provide for my mother," Knox couldn't hold back from speaking even if he would probably appear rude to the man standing before him and his mother.

"You are a mere child," Stefano scoffed. "You are not old enough to be making decisions for your mother."

Kylie could feel Knox begin to bristle up when he heard Stefano's comments and she squeezed his hand once more, this time a little more tightly than she had before.

"Stefano, I need to speak with Knox for a few moments, alone."

"Cara Mia, you know I only want the best for you and your son."

Kylie nodded her head slightly, "I know, but please give us some privacy while we talk this over amongst ourselves."

Stefano had a slight frown mar his face, "I will take my leave of you momentarily. I am confident you will make the right decision. I can have a team of physical therapists, doctors, nurses whatever you need for your full recovery at my disposal."

"Thank you, now if you don't mind…"

"Of course, I will return in a few minutes," Stefano stood up straight as he walked proudly out of Kylie's hospital room.

As soon as the door shut, Knox spoke, "Mom, I can take care of you. We don't need to be indebted to Stefano DiMera."

"You have school…"

"I've already said I will miss school to take care of you."

"No, you will not miss school. You only have a few weeks left before graduation and you have to keep your grades up."

"I know, but surely there is some other alternative we can take instead of being under the thumb of Stefano DiMera."

Kylie took a deep breath, hoping she could make her son realize she needed some help without making him worry about her physical well-being. "Stefano is a good man."

Knox snorted his disbelief, "Please mom, I'm sure you've heard the rumors around town that he is a mobster."

"Let me rephrase this for you. Stefano has been a life-long friend to me and no matter what kind of business decisions he may have had to take over the years; he has never purposely hurt me or you. In fact, Stefano has been nothing but kind to both of us. Is the reason you are resisting taking his help because of your feelings for Lexie?"

"Mom, Lexie and I are just friends, barely that most times," Knox used his right hand to run through his hair, something he did sometimes when he was frustrated.

"You don't have to lie to me Knox."

"I'm not lying," Knox began defensively only to have Kylie raise one of her eyebrows in disbelief over his objection.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for us to go stay there temporarily."

"Not too long though right?"

"Only until I can get back on my feet and maneuver around better."

"I could kill my father for what he did to you! I hate that cold hearted bastard!"

Kylie gently reached out to place a finger on Knox's lips for a brief moment before her hand fell back to her side. "Shhh, don't speak of such things Knox. I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again. I won't let Jeff come near us, but you have to promise me to stay away from him too. I couldn't stand it if he ruined your future. He's not worth it, he never has been, but you are my entire world. I love you my precious son."

Knox tried not to cry, he didn't want to appear to be weak in front of his mother and god forbid if Stefano walked back into the room to find his sniffling like the child the man proclaimed him to be only minutes earlier. "I love you Mom and if you want to go to the DiMera mansion to stay, I will go with you."

"At the moment, I think it is the best option for us since it may take a while for our house to be restored after your father…" Kylie let her voice trail off; she just couldn't go back to that terrible day when Jeff had beaten her within an inch of her life. She had to be strong for her son. She would do whatever it took to keep Knox safe from harm.

If she had her way, she'd never see Jeff Preston again.


	77. Chapter 77

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Seventy Seven ~**

 **Written by Grey**

"Closing ranks." Kristen announced as Sami stepped into the dining room the next morning.

Sami gulped down a hefty swallow of anxiety, she'd hoped to be the last to arrive for breakfast, not the second. Certainly not the second, with Kristen as the first. They needed to clear the air between them, but not like this. Not when anyone and everyone would be walking in at any moment. "Excuse me?" To her credit, her voice was strong and crystal clear.

"Daddy just left, you just missed him." Kristen returned her attention to her eggs, bacon and fruit.

Sami exhaled and continued to her seat next to her sister, seeing no way of avoiding the situation. She wasn't going to let anything push her out of her seat at the table. Besides, there seemed to be something waiting for her. Her jaw dropped when she moved closer. At her place setting was a new Galaxy 7.

"He left that for you, by the way. Didn't you notice you didn't have any new messages this morning? Your old phone has already been deactivated."

She'd never get used to the excess wealth and the fact that a cracked screen necessitated a new cell phone. Poof, just like that. However, a kernel of dread settled over her. _How did Uncle Steffie even know she cracked her screen?_

"I cracked my screen." Sami explained, pulling her old phone from her pocket, setting it down face up on the table between her and Kristen, her voice thin and thready. The shattered screen like a blinking red light of all of the things going wrong in her life. Truth be told, she hadn't even turned her phone on this morning. Since storming out of the gym and away from EJ last night. She'd turned off the phone and hadn't turned it back on.

"You shouldn't carry that in your pocket." Kristen tsked, shooting her a frown from the side of her mouth, catching the change in Sami's voice instantly.

"I know." Sami nodded, darting her eyes between the cracked screen and the searching gaze of her sister. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do. But not now." Kristen agreed, with a chin lift.

Sami swallowed as Kristen's eyes narrowed fractionally. "Incoming." Kristen whispered, turning her head back to her plate, twisting her fork. "So yeah, you're relegated to the back seat."

"The hell I am." Forcing indignation she didn't feel, she picked up the new phone, turning it over it in her hand before setting it to the side of her plate.

"Daddy's rule." Kristen tittered. "No worries, we all are."

"What?" Sami tipped her head as Chad, EJ and Lexie all filed in. She reached for a pastry, feeling the need for a sugar fueled breakfast.

"What's going on now?" Chad asked, wasting no time loading his plate from the platters heaped in the center of the table.

Sami blatantly refused to make eye contact with EJ, although she could feel the heat of his gaze burning into her.

"Oh, didn't you hear the commotion last night?" The scrape of metal against fine china screeched loud in the room. "We've got house guests…"

"House guests? Kristen, what are you going on about?" Lexie reached for yogurt and fruit. The same thing she had every morning.

"Well house guest, at the moment." Kristen corrected, spearing a piece of pineapple. She smiled brightly, blinking before taking her bite. "And Daddy decided we're closing ranks. Just like we did when Sami moved in. So we're riding to school together this morning."

"Ok." Chad mumbled, around a mouthful of food, "get to the point, Krissy."

"Well," she grinned, obviously enjoying being the center of attention. "There isn't enough room in Lexie's car, so we're taking the limo."

"Are you serious?" EJ grumbled, his first words of the morning. "I hate taking the limo to school."

"Enough with the baiting, who is riding with us?" Lexie sipped her juice, looking across Sami to where Kristen continued to chew her pineapple with glee.

"Shit, we've got to go." Kristen suddenly put down her fork and wiped at her mouth with the black cloth napkin from her lap.

"Kristen!" EJ called just as she reached the door. "Who's coming with us to school?"

"Marco's taking us to school silly!" She paused, turning back with her hand on the doorway. She winked at them, right before disappearing out the door. "Gotta go brush my teeth. Hurry up and eat, we've gotta leave in ten!"

"She's such a…" EJ began.

Lexie's chin came up sharply and she dropped her spoon onto her plate with a decided lack of grace.

"Hey!" Sami snapped. "Just because she's having a little fun with us, doesn't give you the right to call her names."

"That's right, God! Grow up!" Lexie tossed her napkin onto her unfinished breakfast and pushed away from the table, stomping out of the dining room.

Sami followed her cue, grabbing her pastry in one hand and her phones in the other and retreated back to her bedroom to finish her breakfast and get ready for school.

EJ and Chad looked at each other once the girls had left the dining room.

"What the hell just happened here?" EJ puzzled.

Chad shrugged. "Shark week?"

EJ grimaced, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Stop talking."

"It happens."

"For Christ's sake, stop talking."

"No seriously, I'm learning about this in health class. Females that live together or hang out a lot. They can like sync their cycles or whatever. Their hormones will fluctuate together and they will get their periods together. Three sisters ragging it together. Maybe we should move into the pool house." Chad shivered as he scooped another helping of eggs onto his plate.

"Fuck sakes Chad. Stop. Talking." EJ rubbed his forehead, before dragging his hand down his face. There was not much he wanted to talk about or think about less than his sisters and their menstrual cycles.

"It's human nature…"

"Morning." Knox greeted them as he dropped into the chair next to Chad.

"Morning." They both replied automatically, neither registering the fact that he was sitting in their dining room with them.

"I don't want to think about it." EJ continued.

"One would think you'd want them to be getting it, versus them not." Chad tapped the table with one outstretched finger

"Hi, what do we want, whom, to be getting?" Knox interjected, knocking on the table.

"Jesus, when did you get here?" EJ and Chad both swiveled their heads to look at where Knox waved his right hand at them, popping a hash brown in his mouth.

"Oh, didn't you hear the good news?" Knox finished chewing. "I live here now."

Chad almost choked on the sip of juice he'd taken, pounding himself on the chest as he forced it down.

Knox lifted a sardonic eyebrow as he watched Chad's reaction.

"You're the house guest?" EJ asked, exhaling heavily as his heart began to pound again. Good, bad or indifferent, he wasn't sure. Knox had said he'd help with Samantha and after this morning's debacle maybe having him here wouldn't be a complete disaster after all.

"That's right." Knox nodded.

"Oh boy." Chad swallowed again.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Knox asked.

"Nothing." EJ wiped his mouth.

"Hormones." Chad answered at the same time.

Knox quirked his brow.

"The ladies are irritated with us." EJ explained.

"But I overheard you saying you'd want them to be getting it?" Knox repeated. "You want the sisters to be getting hormones?" Knox made deliberate eye contact with EJ across Chad who drained rest of his juice.

Chad pushed away from the table as Knox picked up a glass. "No knob, their periods. We don't want knocked up sisters."

Knox sprayed the table with a fine orange juice mist as EJ chuckled. "Well, you asked."

*~*~*

Sami laid down on her bed, bone tired and exhausted. She needed a vacation to recover from her vacation. School had been crazy. Track practice ridiculous. A light tap echoed from her door and she was half tempted to ignore it. She had about 45 minutes to nap before a command performance at family dinner and she was considering it.

"Sami?" Kristen's voice came from the other side and Sami grit her teeth. She fought against the urge to flee. To hide in her own bedroom.

"Come in."

Kristen came in and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sami jumped up, crossing the distance and hugged her sister, burying her face in her neck. _Me on the other hand…_

"I should have told you." Kristen started.

"No, you shouldn't have." Sami pulled back, guilt bubbling in her stomach like a cauldron. "What you do in your private life is none of my business. I was being a spoiled brat and I was jealous and hurt and I behaved like a total bitch and I am so incredibly sorry." Tears burned behind her eyelids and she pulled Kristen back into a hug before she completely lost it and started bawling.

Kristen sniffled and shuddered a little, hugging her tighter. "But I'm still sorry. I had sex with your best friend."

"Please stop apologizing." _I'm in love with your brother. In love, in love. I'm having sex with him and am in a relationship with him and we've been hiding it for weeks._

"I feel like…"

Sami pulled away from the embrace and sat down on her bed, patting the space next to her. Kristen flopped down beside her.

"I feel like, I betrayed you. I feel like I put this big wedge between us, and I don't like it. I'm really sorry Sami, I never meant to hurt you." One tear rolled down Kristen's cheek followed by another, then a third.

"Please stop." Sami implored, feeling the guilt threatening to choke her. "You're killing me here."

"Are we okay?" Kristen reached out for the tissues that Sami was holding.

"Only if you stop crying and apologizing right now." Sami said with a watery smile.

Another knock sounded on the door seconds later. Kristen looked at her, "expecting company?"

"No." Sami chuckled, using the back of her hand to dash her tears.

"Should we ignore them?"

Sami giggled. Another knock rattled the door. "Samantha?" EJ's voice carried through the door.

"What, is this errant sibling visitation day? What is EJ coming to apologize for? Did he screw one of your friends too?" Kristen joked. Sami's heart pitched and lurched as Kristen's offhand comment struck a little too close to home.

Suddenly nauseated, Sami was sure she turned a sickly shade of green. Kristen covered her hand with one of her own. "Too soon? I'm sorry."

The door swung open and EJ poked his head around the door, "Samantha, you here? Oh Kristen… I'm sorry."

"Geez Eeej. What the hell? What if she'd been changing? You can't just go busting into people's bedrooms like that!" Kristen jumped up from Sami's bed as Sami sat there, frozen into immobility, the last few minutes churning through her mind like a vicious vile cocktail.

"Errr, umm." EJ swallowed, looking from Kristen to Sami and back. She'd ignored him all day and while it was obvious that the sisters were in the middle of an important conversation, he was desperate to reconnect with her himself. "Samantha changes in the bathroom." He lied smoothly.

"You do?" Kristen scrunched her face as she tipped her face back to peer at where Sami sat mute, staring down at the thickly piled carpet. "Sami, Sami!" She repeated.

"What?" Sami shook her head, blinking up at where the sibling watched her.

"You change in the bathroom?"

"Yes?" The end of the word tipped up in a question as she had no idea where Kristen's question had come from, her mind spinning in a million different directions.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. What matters is that it's rude Eeej." Kristen smacked him in the chest with the flat of her hand.

"Okay. Sorry." EJ rolled his eyes, confident that he wasn't going to get out of this without an apology to his sister.

"Don't apologize to me, you didn't bust into my bedroom." Kristen chirped, crossing her arms around her chest and tapping her foot.

"Samantha, I'm sorry." EJ imploring her to look at him.

She nodded, without eye contact.

"Could I speak with you for a moment? Privately?"

"No." Kristen answered.

EJ's jaw tightened in anger before he forced his features to relax as he turned to look at her.

"Sorry Eeej, Sami and I weren't done before you so rudely interrupted, so you're going to have to take a number. Isn't that right Sissy?"

"Uh yeah." Sami nods, staring at the space between Kristen and EJ.

"So we can talk after dinner then?" EJ paraphrased.

"Yeah, she just said that. Now get out. This is my time." Kristen ushered him back toward the door as Sami's stomach sank. _Shit. I don't want to talk to him after dinner either. I don't know what to say. I'm not ready to talk yet._

~*~*~

Thirty minutes later, the table was once more filled to maximum capacity as a leaf had been placed in the center and more chairs brought into the dining room. As Sami stepped into the room she fought against the urge to turn tail and run. This time, she was the last to arrive and all eyes were most definitely, on her.

"Oh Samantha, thank goodness! I was just about to send Harold up to see if you were quite well." Stefano remarked as she took her seat between Lexie and Kristen.

"No, I'm sorry to have made you all wait. I thought you said 7." She turned to look at the large grandfather clock in the corner that read ten minutes until the hour.

"It's no bother darling girl, think nothing of it." Stefano nodded to Marco in the doorway who disappeared and almost immediately two large tray carts laden with serving dishes arrived.

The next several minutes were filled with pleasantries as Mary and Harold served up a light garden salad and placed large serving platters on the far credenza with salmon, prime rib and a pasta primavera.

Sami tried to keep her eyes downcast, but couldn't quite quell her innate curiosity as she flicked a quick glance around the table. Opposite from her sat Chad, Tony, EJ and Knox. On her side of the table were the sisters and Anna. _Why hadn't Tony and Anna returned to Chicago yet?_ On a more serious inspection her eyes met EJ's and held for just a fraction of a second before Stefano cleared his throat and broke the line of silent communication.

"Samantha, have you given any thought to your final birthday present?" Stefano grinned at her over the top of his wine glass.

The elder DiMera siblings all smiled as well, aware of the trend.

"Another birthday present... Uncle Steffie, you've been far more than generous." Sami spluttered.

EJ's eyes flicked down to her wrist, mollified at least partially, by the fact that the bracelet he had bought for her was still visible.

"You're sixteen now Samantha, it's time to pick your car. What would you like?" Stefano set his glass down and folded his fingers beneath his chin.

"Y-you want to buy m-me a car?" Sami stuttered, dropping her fork. "You can't buy me a car." She shook her head slowly back and forth as if the idea was preposterous.

"I assure you that I can, and I will." Stefano chuckled, looking around the table at the older siblings who nodded in agreement.

"It's too much." She disagreed.

"Not in the slightest. But you don't have to decide right now, take a few days, think it over. Talk to your friends, the children, think about what you would like. We can go test drive some together if you'd like? But actually before that there's one more thing I'd like to discuss."

"There's more?" Sami looked completely stymied at this point.

"Samantha, you know that I loved your father like a brother."

Sami nodded and dropped her chin, focusing on her plate.

"Eyes up here." Stefano reminded gently.

Sami immediately snapped her eyes back up to him, the blue irises glistening with unshed tears.

"Roman was the best man I ever knew and the fact that he entrusted me with your care means more to me than I could ever tell you. I've been your Uncle Steffie since the moment you were born but I was wondering if maybe you'd consider doing me the honor of making it permanent. You know since we're going to be buying you a car and all." The teasing nature of his tone belied the intention of his words, Sami was sure of it. She felt the weight of her meal suddenly solidify in her stomach.

"Uncle Steffie..."

"Samantha, I love you. We all love you. I consider you to be one of my daughters. I don't want to disrespect your father and I would never try to replace him but God forbid something were to happen to me. I would want to make sure that you were properly taken care of. I guess what I am trying to say is, I want to legally adopt you. What do you say... Would you do us the honor of joining our family? Would you like to become Samantha DiMera?"


	78. Chapter 78

Fallout

Chapter 78

Written by: Karen

For a brief second after Stefano's offer to Sami there was an instant hush amongst the group and then suddenly there were outbursts of extremely differing opinions coming forth all at once.

"No!" Kristen cried out loudly as if she were in distress.

"It's about time," Chad said as a huge grin adorned his face.

"You can't be serious Father!" Tony stated heatedly.

"Oh my," Anna brought a hand to her chest after hearing Tony spout out the first thought that came to him from his father's pronouncement.

"That would be wonderful," Lexie's voice was full of enthusiasm for the idea.

"Damn this family is crazy," Knox muttered under his breath as he looked around the table seeing the various emotions playing out on everyone's faces.

It was chaotic to say the least trying to decipher who was exactly saying what in response to this new declaration from Stefano DiMera. Yet the one voice Sami needed to hear was completely silent. She hesitantly turned in her seat wanting to be able to hear clearly EJ's opinion above all others, but it was if he had suddenly gone mute.

 _Then again what had she expected from him after the fight they had last night?_ She had avoided him ever since then thinking it was for the best. They needed to cool down their anger, but for god's sake she didn't want this unexpected added drama in her life. She hung her head down trying to concentrate on something else beyond the sickening feeling she was experiencing.

She couldn't think this was so much worse than the first night she had come to Salem. She had hated all of them staring at her anticipating the words that would come out of her mouth in answer to Stefano. Her voice seemed to leave her as well because even if she could speak, she was afraid of what she would say. If she said yes, she couldn't ever be with EJ again the way they had been together these past few weeks. If she said no, what kind of plausible reasoning could she give in objection?

Plus, it had certainly been a mixed reaction from around the table. One thing for sure though, she had to get out of here before she blurted out an answer that could change her life in an irreversible way. She hadn't expected this offer from Stefano, much less witnessing firsthand the differing opinions from the people she had come to believe were her family.

"Please excuse me," Sami said in a small voice as she pushed back from the table, this time steadily keeping her eyes away from EJ.

Before Stefano could address her request Sami had rushed out of the room. She had to get away from all of them. If it wasn't so absurd she would laugh because suddenly she felt claustrophobic in this huge mansion.

Her escape caused another wave of discussion to which Stefano held up his hands to quiet them down. "Silence! I can't believe everyone is behaving in such a manner. What is wrong with you all?"

Kristen was the first to speak up, "Daddy, how could you do this without talking to us about how this might make us feel?"

"I do not have to ask anyone's permission to do what I think is the right thing to do. I'm the head of this household."

Knox was leaving his chair and almost out of the room before he announced, "I think I'll let you all have this little family powwow without me."

"Oh no, you don't…" Stefano began but Knox had already exited the same way Sami had left moments a few seconds earlier.

Stefano stated in a voice warned there would be no further escape for the remaining occupants of the room. "No one else leaves this room until we've had a discussion about what just happened."

"Which is something we should have done beforehand," Tony muttered under his breath which earned him a deathly stare from his father.

"Speak up son, let us all know how you feel," Stefano prompted hoping it would embarrass his eldest son, but Tony immediately rose to the occasion.

"Well if you want to know the truth…"

Thus the lively discussion began; one Stefano hadn't fully considered having with his children because one thing was for sure, most of their reactions he hadn't anticipated at all.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Sami knew there was one thing that might calm her just a little bit and it didn't take long before she had changed clothes from what at the moment she was aptly dubbing the dinner from hell. She had just laced up her running shoes and said a silent prayer that no one would be outside of her bedroom door before she could escape the oppressiveness of the house for a little while at least.

She opened the door thinking the coast was clear when all of the sudden there he was slouching by her doorway, already changed too. She immediately felt a wave of anger hit her and she was sorely tempted to physically manifest her emotions and shove him out of the way even if she doubted her efforts would be able to move him more than an inch or two from his stance.

"Knox, I don't know what you think you are doing here," Sami began what she was sure was going to be a tirade, but he stopped her from continuing on with what he was sure would be a lengthy list of his faults.

"Hell, if I know either, but I thought you might need to get out of here and since we're both on the track team that I could go run with you." He looked at her outfit and it was apparent what she was headed to do.

"I don't like to run with anyone," Sami hissed as she tried to move past him, but Knox immediately fell into step with her.

"Well I think you might need some company, just in case you're thinking you might run away."

"I'm not a coward," Sami claimed as they exited the mansion from one of the side doors that led off from the library since neither one wanted to go out the front door since they might run into some members of the dinner party they had just exited.

"Never called you one," Knox replied as they began to run.

"You were thinking it." Sami rolled her eyes at him as she tried to speed up to get away from his annoying presence. She didn't want or need babysitting especially from the guy who had been too keen with his observations of her and EJ's relationship.

"I thought you might need a perspective from someone outside of the **family** ," Knox stressed the word family as if Sami didn't know exactly what he meant.

"Well since we aren't good friends, hell I don't even like you as a person, I think you are being very presumptuous as to what you think I may or may not need at the moment."

"Presumption us is that a descriptive word for jackass?" Knox asked as he easily kept up with Sami due to his long legs. He was even taller than EJ by at least an inch or so it didn't present a problem to him to exert himself a tiny bit to not let her run away from him.

"You said it, not me," Sami tried once more to gain some speed and leave Knox behind, but she wasn't succeeding in her quest to surpass him.

"Yet you desperately want to call me one, don't you?"

"What I want is for you to leave me the hell alone," Sami stated as she tried not to gasp from pushing herself so hard to get away from him.

"Sorry, no can do," Knox veered with her when Sami decided to detour to a side road.

"Why? I don't like you."

"Oh come on, you like me as a friend. Don't you remember the night I saved you from when Rafe tried to give you a roofie?"

Sami slowed down immediately, "I was drinking that night at Philip's party."

"Even if you are small, I'm pretty sure you can hold your liquor better than what it appeared."

Sami decided to change the subject, "Looks who is talking, this is from the guy who was completely shit faced at the beach almost the entire time."

"I wasn't drunk the entire time, plus I had a lot on my mind." Knox defended his actions even if it was a weak defense on his part.

"If you are referring to Lexie…"

"I'm not!" Knox stated with a little bit too much vigor in his voice.

"Now who is trying to avoid reality," Sami smirked as she finally hit a nerve with him by the mention of Lexie.

"I was the one who found your rather soiled panties on the floor the morning before we had that meeting about needing to head back to Salem earlier than planned," Knox countered back in a haughty tone which immediately stopped Sami in her tracks.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sami leaned over to get a gulp of much needed air into her lungs, this fast pace was taking its toll on her along with all the revelations she had been living through these past few days.

"Yes, you do," Knox tried to act like their fast pace hadn't affected him, but he had to admit to himself this girl could run fast when she wanted to exert the effort. "I know about you and EJ."

"You don't know anything," Sami placed her hands on her thighs hoping to catch her breath enough to begin running again and this time she would get away from Knox even if she ran so fast it might make her throw up by the time she was finished running.

"I told EJ I would help you two," Knox tried another approach, but this one only infuriated Sami more.

"You're lying. EJ would have told me if it were true."

"Just like you tell him everything?" Knox inquired. "Come on Sami, I already had my suspicions about what was going on with you both and then that morning I had confirmation."

An image of the fight she and EJ had the previous evening flashed before her eyes, but she wouldn't admit to Knox he was right.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't keep your panties. I gave them to EJ."

"For the record, that doesn't make me feel better," Sami decided to take off without warning and for a few yards she was ahead of Knox before he caught back up with her.

"After tonight no matter what you decide I just wanted you to know that I'm in your corner. I'll help you have some time with EJ if you need it."

"What's the catch?" Sami asked guardedly.

"Maybe I believe in true love."

Sami immediately snorted, "Yeah and I believe in unicorns and fairies."

"You too?" Knox attempted to lighten the mood between them by joking.

"I don't see what Lexie sees in you."

"Me either," Knox immediately agreed with Sami which caused her to misstep and almost fall midstride. "I'm not good enough for her."

"Finally at least we agree on something," Sami regained her footing and continued running.

"I will help you if you need it, or at least be a sounding board for you."

"How can I be sure I can trust you?"

"I'll tell you something no one else knows about me, so you'll have leverage to use against me if you feel you need it."

Sami thought it over for a moment and of course her curiosity won out. She stopped running long enough to extend a hand out to Knox, "Deal, now spill."

"Okay, here it goes," and Knox took her hand to shake before they began running again while he proceeded to tell Sami the one thing one he apparently knew that no one else did about him.


	79. Chapter 79

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Seventy Nine ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Sami tried to pay attention to her Algebra teacher, she really did. But the fact of the matter was, her mind was replaying the conversation she'd had with Knox a few days before. It was all she'd thought about since he'd opened his big fat mouth. Even more than the giant anvil that Uncle Steffie had dropped on her about wanting to adopt her and make her a DiMera. It wasn't that she didn't want to be a DiMera, she did. But entertaining the thought of truly and legally being EJ's sister… she'd never be able to be his girlfriend or his lover again. Ever.

This had the potential to be worse than Kristen and Nikki. _Why does this shit keep happening to me?_ She exhaled heavily, drawing more than a few curious glances from nosy classmates. She cast her eyes around at the students that flicked their eyes in her direction. She mouthed a sorry to Abby who soundlessly asked if she was ok. Nodding, she returned a wan smile and redirected her attention back to the teacher who continued to try and explain a theorem that Sami was certain that she would never use again, outside of a classroom. She lasted thirteen seconds before floating back into the memory of the previous week.

 _"I lied to Lexie." Knox declared, turning his head to glance at her and gauge her reaction to that secret bombshell he'd just released._

 _"Whoa!" Sami held up her hand as her feet suddenly stopped their rhythmic pounding of the pavement, ceasing her forward momentum. "I don't want to hear this!"_

 _"You wanted my secrets." Knox reminded her as he stopped short as well, pivoting on his heel to face her. "No going back now."_

 _"Damn it Knox." Sami pinched her eyes shut, feeling sweat drip down the middle of her back and the small hairs on her arms stand on end. "I don't want to know secrets about my sister."_

 _"This is my secret Sami, and honestly, I'm not thrilled to be sharing this with you either." He sighed, dragging his hand through his hair. "But fair is fair."_

 _"Great. Perfect." Sami puffed out her cheeks. "You lied. Let's go." She took a side step to move around him and hissed when his hand shot out, halting her progress. "Let go of me." She stared down at where his hand wrapped around her wrist and then looked up at his eyes._

 _"Don't you want to know what my secret is?"_

 _"Hell no!" Sami wrenched her arm away when he didn't automatically release her, emphatic with her refusal._

 _"Really?" Knox tipped his head slightly, disbelief clouding his reply. "Come on Sami, aren't you the least little bit curious what I lied to Lexie about? Don't you want to have this leverage on me, something to hold over my head?"_

 _"Absolutely not." Sami denied, shaking her head back and forth, her high ponytail swishing across her back._

 _"Huh." Knox shrugged. "Why?" He pressed, a white puff of air rising from his mouth._

 _"Because she's my sister."_

 _"That's a weak argument. EJ's your brother and you're banging him."_

 _Sami rolled her eyes and smacked his arm as she again found her feet and began to jog around him. "This conversation is over."_

 _"No, I'm sorry Sami. Please wait."_

 _She turned back, using the break in running to fix her ponytail. "Pick something else. Anything else."_

 _Knox regarded her for a few seconds, his eyes veering more toward dark forest green in the rapidly darkening evening. "In for a penny, in for a pound. When we were in the Bahamas, Lexie came to my room the night of the bonfire, completely hammered, as was I. We had an argument, which I later lied about and told her that we'd come to a truce. That never happened."_

 _"Oh shit." Sami exhaled, remembering what Lexie had told her on the plane._

 _"There's more." Knox swallowed, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth._

 _"Please no." Sami closed her eyes._

 _"Yeah. I was so jealous when I saw Brandon sniffing around her the next day when we went to that nightclub, I wanted to shove my hand up his ass and use him for a puppet."_

 _Sami snorted back a laugh that she covered with a weak cough. "Brandon is a really nice guy."_

 _"I don't care if he's Santa fucking Claus himself. I wanted to drop kick his lanky ass back to California." Knox shrugged. "Anyway, I told her that we'd talked and worked out our shit the night before and that we'd agreed that we'd be better off as friends."_

 _"Wow. What really happened?" Sami couldn't help herself, she blurt out the question before she was even fully aware that she'd asked._

 _"I told her I love her."_

 _Sami's eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline as his declaration rang true. "Holy shit." She breathed. "But if you told her that you love her, why did you tell her that you should just be friends?"_

 _"Because Lexie is too good for me. And I would sooner cut off my own nuts with a rusty spoon than ruin her life by pulling her down to be with me."_

 _Sami's initial reaction had been to agree with Knox's cavalier off the cuff statement that Lexie was too good for him. Yet the hint of pain that thread itself into his words popped Sami's sarcasm bubble before she could even launch it in his direction._

 _"There's more." Knox took a fortifying breath, prepared to completely come clean._

 _"No." Sami put both of her hands up, prepared to cover her ears if necessary._

 _"What?"_

 _"This is between you and Lexie. I already know way more than I should. Please don't put me in this position."_

 _Knox sighed, but nodded his acceptance of her reasoning. "I need to tell her. I need to tell her everything."_

 _"I agree. Secrets have a way of coming out and ruining everything."_

 _"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about me and Lexie anymore?"_

 _By wordless agreement they'd begun running again. Matching their pace to each other, the pounding of their sneakers against the paved shoulder of the road and the huff of their breaths the only sounds in the air. Occasionally a car would pass, their headlights and taillights brightening the path in front of them._

 _"She's going to hate me." Knox murmured as they passed through the magnificent grandeur of the DiMera gates._

 _"She's not going to hate you." Sami huffed, dragging the back of her hand across her forehead, mopping at the sweat. "Lexie doesn't hate anyone. However, it is all the more reason for you to hurry up and tell her. The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be."_

 _"Good advice, young padawan. Maybe you should take a spoonful of your own medicine."_

 _"Ha-ha." Sami rolled her eyes as they slowed to walk, deliberately stretching out their return to the stately mansion. The gravel crunched and rolled beneath their feet._

"Miss Brady? Samantha?" The teacher had called on her and she had no idea what the question was.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Sami asked, her cheeks flaming as a scarlet flush scorched up her neck to blaze across her face.

"Please see me after class."

Sami nodded as she slumped down in her chair, her classmates giggling around her.

 _Fuck my life._ She thought with an aggravated huff.

*~*~*

"Elvis." Stefano waved him into the living room. "Did you bring Samantha home?"

"No." _Goddamn it. I thought I was going to, but no, she wasn't waiting for me. All I got was some bullshit text about getting a ride from a friend and that she'd talk to me later. I need to kiss her. Touch her. It's been forever._

"Hmmm." Stefano hummed in his throat as he closed the file and tucked it into his briefcase. "I wanted to chat with you for a moment.

"Yes Father?" EJ stepped into the living room.

"Have you talked with her about vehicles at all?"

"No, not really. I think I'm taking her to school tomorrow morning though, because we both have early practice."

"Good, good. I'd like to see her in something that she'd like, yet is safe. Yes?"

EJ nodded his agreement. Something with a bigger backseat than his own car would be preferable too. Maybe he could talk her into a Range Rover like Lexie, he worked to conceal a wicked grin.

"You didn't really comment the other night when we discussed me adopting Samantha." Stefano captured EJ's eyes and EJ felt his stomach bottom out, the grin draining from his face. The searing search of his father's scrutiny made him feel six years old and like he'd just pilfered an extra dessert from the kitchen.

"Not much for me to comment on." EJ prayed his expression didn't belie his intense hatred for the idea.

"Really? Your siblings were pretty vocal about the idea."

"They usually are."

Stefano chuckled and gestured for EJ to take a seat. "Come. Sit. Let's discuss it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"What do you think?"

"I think it's really up to Samantha."

"I agree, but what do you think about it?"

"I think… I." EJ paused as Stefano's phone began to ring in his pocket. _Saved by the bell. Thank you Jesus…_

"Pardon me, my son, I am so sorry." Stefano pulled the device from his pocked. "I must take this. Hello, bella, how are you?"

EJ sagged back against the couch as Stefano crossed to the door murmuring into the phone.

The front door opened and EJ caught sight of Sami and Lexie walking in the door together. He fought the urge to confront her in front of his sister, but it wasn't necessary as Stefano waved them in too.

"I have news!" Stefano smiled as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. "I'm going to pick up Kylie from the hospital!"

"Really, that's wonderful!" Lexie's face lit up and she spun, halfway to the door as she called behind her. "I have to go tell Knox!"

"Alexandra, he's with his mother at the hospital already." Stefano stopped her mid-flight.

"Oh, of course. Silly me." Lexie blushed in embarrassment at her exuberance.

"Would you like to ride along with me to pick her up?" Stefano offered.

"Yes!" Lexie barely let him get the question out before spitting out her response.

"EJ, you and Samantha should go and look at vehicles. Give me a short list when I get home."

"Ok." EJ agreed. _Thank you Father! Finally, an excuse to have Samantha alone, in my car with no one else hovering._

"That's not necessary." Sami shook her head.

"No arguments." Stefano chided. "Alexandra, let's go!"


	80. Chapter 80

**Fallout**

 **Chapter 80**

 **Written by: Karen**

Stefano and Alexandra were out the door before Sami could voice another objection to go car shopping with EJ. So far she had used several lame excuses as to why she had delayed the search to go find a vehicle. The old standby of homework was wearing thin and she'd had to be more creative, but she had been successful so far.

Apparently until today it seemed her luck had run out as she tried not to fidget while standing in the same room with EJ. Casting a glance in his general direction briefly only added more reasons to the ever-growing list. As soon as his father and sister had departed he had let his true visage appear and she could feel the waves of anger radiating off of him without him even saying a word aloud.

"Let's go," EJ ordered as he reached out to grasp her arm which somehow she had anticipated his move and thus skittered far enough out of his range which was a feat in itself considering how long his arms were in correlation to the space between them.

Sami kept what she was deeming a safe distance away from him so that he couldn't drag her out to door with him. "I don't want to go with you."

"Finally the first thing you've said in almost a week that borders close to being the truth."

That was a low blow even for EJ and Sami felt her ire began to rise against him. "Stop being such a judgmental ass."

"Only if you quit this ridiculous charade of acting like nothing has ever happened between us when you know damn well what we've done together…"

"Lower your voice EJ," Sami hissed in an angry whisper. "Someone will hear us."

EJ shrugged his shoulders, "Good, maybe someone needs to hear us."

Sami shook her head and grabbed EJ's arm instead this time around, instantly steering him to the front door so they could continue this conversation without the chance of them being overheard by one of the occupants of the household. She knew all too well what eavesdropping could do especially after the Kristen/Nikki fiasco. She still hadn't spoken with Nicole for more than a few short minutes each time her best friend called her citing other reasons as to why she was avoiding having a conversation she clearly wasn't ready to delve into yet.

EJ fought to keep the grin from surfacing on his face by her abrupt reactions much less the growing erection he was already sporting due to their impromptu argument was causing for him. He didn't know how Samantha did it, but she could get him worked up quicker than anyone even when she was being stubborn, which lately that was all she had been especially in regards to him.

Sami hated that her mind had been a jumbled mess ever since the day they left the island and coming home had been nothing short of hell considering the constant strain and drama that had been surrounding her. Something had to give and soon before she had a complete meltdown. Her grades were already suffering and they hadn't been back to school for an entire week yet.

Sami opened the passenger car door before EJ could open it for her and although she knew it was petty at least she had gotten under his skin just a tiny bit more because he sure as hell been under hers ever since they had returned home. She sighed thinking of regarding the DiMera mansion as home because that only reminded her she needed to make a decision. _Was she going to accept Stefano's offer or not?_

Looking over at EJ while he drove she was extremely conflicted. While a part of her would love nothing more to be viewed as a DiMera, she couldn't do it because she loved EJ and she was afraid she always was going to love him and not in a sisterly way either.

So lost in her thoughts about what she should or shouldn't do she didn't pay attention to where EJ was driving until he stopped the car.

"EJ, this isn't one of the car dealerships," Sami pointed out the obvious as she surveyed the landscape surrounding them. Apparently they were somewhere on the outskirts of town because she didn't recognize this area at all.

EJ pulled his keys out of the ignition and carelessly tossed them into the floorboard. "We need to talk in complete privacy because I'm sick and tired of you ignoring me and acting like I don't mean a damn thing to you."

Sami lowered her head; she didn't want to do this right now. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, hoping in the process she would find the right words to convey how she was feeling. She turned her eyes to face him and the look on his face almost broke her heart, EJ looked completely dejected and it was all because of her.

"EJ, things are so complicated," she began and then faltered when he reached across for her and took both of her hands within his own, his thumbs lightly brushing over them.

"Please don't accept Father's offer," EJ's voice was quavering slightly. "You know what happens if you do…"

"We can't ever be together again," Sami finished his sentence as anguish immediately filled her over the thought of never being with EJ again in an intimate way. It would be better if she pulled away from him, but even with this simple touch he was giving her, she could feel the strong connection brewing between them.

"Is that what you want? Do you want this to be over? I know you think all we did was fuck, but to me it was more than that; it was expressing how much I love you."

Sami felt the tears start to form and she willed them away, she couldn't break down and cry, not when she needed to be strong. "EJ, I was angry and upset when I said those words to you. I felt like the world was closing in on me, but I truly didn't know how much until the next day when your father suggested adopting me."

"Are you going to tell him yes?" EJ asked quietly.

"I don't know," Sami answered honestly and as soon as those words were out of her mouth EJ immediately withdrew his hands from her.

He looked away from her out into the fading light of the day, "I want you to be a DiMera one day, not as my sister, but as my wife."

"EJ, you're only sixteen…"

"I'll be seventeen within a week."

"How can you be sure you'll want me as your wife when we are so young? We haven't even graduated high school, went to college, and began our careers yet. You could meet someone else and forget about me completely."

EJ turned back to face her, "Is that what you think you'll do? That you'll just go off and find someone better? Was I just your starter kit for sex?"

"No! EJ, it wasn't like that for me!"

"I don't believe you," EJ stated hollowly. "The way you can shut things on and off with me, like we never shared anything beyond the physical release we found together. I guess I was just a fuck to you."

"I was angry when I said those words to you," Sami began to explain as EJ reached down to find his car keys.

"Anger just destroys everything, doesn't it?" EJ asked calmly as he started his car up and then he didn't say another word to her until they reached one of the car dealerships in Salem.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Lexie could barely contain her happiness while she rode in the car with her father. Hopefully she could finagle a way for Knox to drive her home without being too obvious about it. While sometimes Knox still seemed wary towards her, she had seen glimpses this past week that were encouraging.

They had even studied some together since they were taking the same AP classes, but if she ever veered into any kind of a more personal conversation with him, Knox abruptly changed the subject. She did know though he was excited about getting his cast off which would happen sometime this upcoming week.

She planned to help him with his physical therapy even if he didn't know it yet. She would find a way to ease herself into this position without his objection. Various scenarios of being able to be close to him filled her mind and she had to stop herself from giggling out loud because her father would surely question her about it and right now she didn't want her good mood to be destroyed by anyone.

Her father led the way into the hospital to the room Kylie had been a patient in for the past few weeks. If Lexie wasn't mistaken she thought her father was also in a very good mood too. It seemed Knox's mom had that kind of influence over him. Lexie wasn't sure how she felt about that yet though. It had been a very long time since her father had been involved with anyone and she didn't know how the rest of her siblings would view the possibility of Kylie being her father's new paramour.

Then again she might be misconstruing their relationship altogether. Maybe she shouldn't assume much of anything given the mixed responses from her siblings over the possibility of their father adopting Sami. She had never expected Tony and Kristen to be so opposed to the idea, and while she and Chad had been exuberant about it EJ had been oddly silent during their entire discussion after Sami and Knox had excused their presence from the dinner table.

So many things happening lately, she still hadn't received an acceptance letter from the colleges she had applied to beyond Salem University which was her safety school in case her other options didn't play out. But right now all she was concerned with was riding alone in a vehicle with Knox with no one else around them.

Who knew with any luck she might get him to go beyond that border of friendship he had firmly stood behind ever since they had been at the island. While she was glad they were at least friends now, she still wanted more from him.

She thought the possibilities were endless as she rounded the corner and saw him standing there. Tonight she was going to make a move on Know whether he knew it or not.

*~*~*Fallout*~*~*

Sami thought to herself EJ certainly knew how to turn on the charm when he wanted to as she watched him speak with the saleswoman of the car lot they had gone to after their very disconcerting conversation they had with one another less than thirty minutes ago. Right now he was all smiles and laughter at least he was as long as he wasn't looking at her, something he had barely done after putting his car into drive.

His words to her were replaying over and over in her mind. _Anger destroys everything, doesn't it?_

A simple question he had posed to her, five words that she hadn't anticipated his asking her at all. It was as if they moment he had spoken them aloud EJ closed himself off to her completely.

She honestly didn't give a damn about a car, the material things in life didn't matter to her and yet if she chose to be adopted by Stefano, she would be entitled to wealth beyond her wildest dreams.

Too many things to consider, it was all happening much too fast. To think at the beginning of the year she'd been living in California with her dad, enjoying spending time with her friends, she and Nikki were inseparable, now she was here in Salem with a whole new life ahead of her. In the space of a few short months she had fallen in love and giving her virginity to EJ and he in turn to her.

How was she to know if their love would last? How could EJ seem so sure of his feelings for her when she felt like she was on a roller coaster of emotions most of the time? The only other time in her life she had felt unconditional love was from her dad and now he was gone. His death had devastated her to the core of her being. How could she ever survive if EJ changed his mind about her?

"Did you see anything you'd like to test drive?" The saleswoman politely asked Sami bringing her out of her last reverie.

Sami nodded her head, "No, thank you. Maybe I can come by another day?"

The lady smiled, "Of course that would be fine, just think about what you might like and I'll see what I can come up with for you."

"Thank you," Sami said once more as she turned to walk back to EJ's car. She patiently waited for him to unlock the doors from the keypad of his car key. She heard the blip of the doors unlocking and quickly opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat. EJ entered from the driver side and once more they were alone in the car with one another.

The silence was deafening as EJ began to take the familiar route home, just as he was about to turn into the driveway of the mansion Sami finally spoke up, "EJ, take me somewhere else."

"Why? I thought you'd been dying to get away from me as fast as you possibly could? Don't you want to ignore me for a few more weeks? I mean that seems to be the method of choice for you when things get too difficult."

Sami shook her head, trying not to cry. She spoke up once more, "Please EJ. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

EJ changed the direction of his car although he wasn't sure this was going to solve anything between them. He sighed deeply before asking her a question. "What do you want then?"

"I just want to go someplace where we can be alone. Do you know of a place we can go without anyone else bothering us?"

EJ tapped his fingers on the steering wheel before making a decision. He started to drive in a direction away from the mansion hoping he was doing the right thing for both of them.


	81. Chapter 81

**Fallout**

 **~ Chapter Eighty One ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Loose gravel spun underneath the tires of the Audi and the high stone and wrought iron archway announced their arrival at the Salem Sanctuary Park. Meanwhile, Sami fought the urge to roll her eyes. _Of course he would bring me here. Some place secluded. Some place where we…_ Sami's inner thoughts trailed off as he steered his car toward the sports fields where numerous cars were still parked. The high pitched shrieks and giggles of children playing reached her ears.

"EJ?" her voice was small. "What are we doing here?"

"You wanted to go someplace where we could talk, right?" EJ gestured with his hand toward the playing fields. "Well, here we are." He pushed open his door, unfolding his body and pausing with one hand resting on the top of his car, inhaling deeply for a moment, seemingly lost in thought.

Sami dropped her chin to her chest. So many emotions actively engaged. Guilt and turmoil swirling, a tempest of teenaged angst, each ratcheting higher and higher with each second it seemed. _How did we get here?_ The atmosphere inside the car stifling, just when she was ready to bolt from the car - the door opened and EJ was there. His hand waiting to help her from the vehicle.

The ever present tingle whenever he touched her was still there too, she wanted to latch on and never let go, yet she wanted to snatch her hand back at the same time. _How did this get so colossally fucked up?_

EJ solved the dilemma for her, by pulling away as soon as she was upright. She felt his rejection like a slap to the face and immediately missed him, yet wanted to punish him in almost equal measures. _This is so hard!_

"But there's people here." Almost an accusation, but an unintentional one. Sami looked out at where a bunch of children were practicing on the closest baseball diamond. EJ was watching too, a ghost of a smile flickering over his face as he watched the kids practicing drills. He turned away first, walking away from her, his long legged stride carrying him toward the deserted soccer fields.

Sami felt like she had to take two steps to every one of his, while he moved farther and farther away from her. Not that jogging was a hardship for her. _It just feels wrong for him to be moving away from me. He should be with me, right? Together we can face anything that life throws at us - apart we are at our most vulnerable._ It was precisely then, that she had the revelation and almost tripped over her own feet, coming to an abrupt halt halfway across the soccer field. Even though EJ continued on unaware, steadfast in his quest to whatever spot he had been planning to lead them to.

She stood, practically rooted to the spot. Watching him as he put one foot in front of the other, until he reached a rickety set of metal bleachers. Once he was clear on the other side of the soccer field, well away from any well-meaning, however still prying eyes of spectators, he turned back. The sunlight obscured his face, but her heart did a little flip and jig in her chest. She felt the flutter in her belly and the quickening of her pulse. The way the corners of her lips lifted into a sappy smile even as her eyelids burned with the effort to contain the tears that threatened. _How could I have been so stupid? I may have ruined everything!_

Realization zinged hot into her bloodstream and she tore across the field, uncaring that she was wearing a long skirt and ballet flats. Disregarding the fact that her feet were sinking into the spring mush of the cold muddy ground that had been snow covered the week before and that her shoes were now probably ruined. She pushed herself, running faster, skidding to a stop mere inches from him. He warily watched her approach, afraid to blink, hesitant to take a deep breath even.

"You didn't need to hurry."

"Yes I did." Sami blinked back her tears, trying to modulate her breathing.

"Whatever." He exhaled, prepared for her to argue with every word he said. Turning away, he climbed up the bleachers, sitting down on the top row. The brown rust flaking away as he chipped at it with the edge of one fingernail.

"You once told me to run to you, not away." She clambered up next to him, leaving hardly an inch between them.

"An entirely different set of circumstances." He countered.

"Not really." She disagreed, scooting closer, as he scooted away. "What's this about?" She gestured to his evasionary tactics.

"Don't." He curled his fingers into the edge of the bleacher, feeling the jagged metal dig into his skin.

"I'm sorry." She linked her fingers together and hugged her knees, feeling his withdrawal sharper than anything she'd felt in a long while.

"Me too."

"EJ please, you have to..."

"Samantha, I don't know what you want me to do. First, you want me to basically ignore you. Then you want me to let you sit on top of me? Is there a rule book I was supposed to have read? Because pardon me, but I'm feeling a bit like I have missed a couple of pertinent chapters along the way, at the moment."

"I know and I'm…"

"Sorry. I know, you've already said that." EJ interrupted, with a dark inflection that she hadn't heard from him before. Sami's stomach clenched but she didn't dare look at him.

"I know, but I think it bears repeating. I'm sorry! I probably owe you about ten more." She flung her hands out, the tips of her fingers grazing his thigh.

"At least." EJ snorted. He pushed off from the bleacher, anger at their situation fueling his need to move. Just the unintentional brush of her softer skin against his, forcing him to vacate his position.

"EJ? What the hell?"

He stopped at the bottom bleacher and sat back down, spinning around to look up at her. "We need to talk."

"I agree, but why…" she shook her head in confusion.

"I think it's better if I sit down here." EJ rested his upper body on the bleacher above where he sat. Sami blinked back another hot wash of tears. "Knox knows about us, I'm sorry I haven't told you before now. But we haven't really had time to ourselves for me to tell you."

"I know." Sami nodded, trying to appeal to him with her eyes to come back up, beckoning him to be closer to her. She felt him slipping away, each second they weren't touching felt razor sharp against the fragile balloon of their love.

"You do?" EJ sat up abruptly, his eyes finally finding hers.

"The night Uncle Steffie asked to adopt me, Knox and I went for a run and he told me he knew about us. He told me that he'd found my panties and that he'd given them back to you and offered you his help in giving us time away."

"I see." EJ blinked.

"He also told me a secret of his own. He said it was so I would have leverage over him and feel more secure in him knowing something so important about us."

EJ nodded. "He's not a bad guy."

"He has his moments, I suppose," Sami shrugged. A long moment passed between the two of them. "Don't you want to know what his secret was?"

"No." EJ didn't hesitate. "That's between you and Knox. If he wanted me to know about it, he would have told me."

"But I don't want there to be any secrets between us." Sami got up, bunching her skirt up over her knees and picked her way down the bleachers to him. "EJ, please…"

He watched her approach, fighting a war within himself he didn't want to wage. Bending down, she hovered her lips above his, feathering whisper light kisses over his lips. "I'm so sorry. I love you." Back and forth, her lips slid across his. Rigid beneath her, EJ fought against every impulse in his body that screamed to reach out and pull her into him. Not even to kiss her, although that certainly was high on his priority list. Just to hold her. The innocent practicality of holding her hand or the platonic reassurance of a hug.

"I don't think…" he murmured. But the tiny hungry sounds she made in the back of her mouth made him physically ache to pin her beneath him, or pull her down on top of him.

Sami ran her tongue along the unyielding line of his lips. "Please." She whimpered, kneeling on the lower bleacher that people normally walked on, she looped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. "I need you," she all but keened.

 _Just like I've needed you the past few days and you haven't been there._ EJ thought morosely. It was increasingly difficult but he kept himself distant. He snaked his arm up under hers and pulled her off. "Samantha, stop."

She pulled back, her expression a mixture of hurt and longing. "What?"

"You don't need to throw yourself at me like…"

"Like what? Like a whore?" Crestfallen, she pulled herself up onto the bleacher behind her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Do I?"

"You should."

"I want to go home." Standing, Sami wiped her hands across the back of her skirt.

"So that's how this is going to be?" EJ sat, watching as she started to walk along the beam. She turned back, lifting an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "You're just going to run the moment things don't go your way." He watched her entire body stiffen, like a charge from a battery cable had been applied.

"That's not what I'm doing!"

"Really? That's how it looks from where I'm sitting."

"Then maybe you need to change your seat."

"Of course. _I_ should move." EJ shook his head with an ironic chuckle. "We should definitely assume that it's me that is in the wrong here."

"I didn't say that!" Sami defended herself, flinging her hands out in front of her. "Who said anything about being wrong? You're the one that said I was going to run when things didn't go my way? Did you or did you not say that?"

"I did and you are."

Sami huffed and fisted her hands on her hips. "I want to go home. That's not running. I told you that I wanted to go home and you drove us here. So now I am walking back to your car. Ergo, not running, just returning to our mode of transportation." She snapped out her explanation as if she were explaining it to a simpleton.

"I don't think so sweetheart," EJ turned on the bench to fully face her, straddling the beam. "Not when we're finally getting somewhere."

"Getting somewhere? The only place I'm getting is pissed off!" Sami's eyes flashed as she took a couple of angry steps back toward him, banding her arms beneath her breasts.

"Well, that's an improvement over the silent treatment you've been giving me for the past few days."

"Is that what this is about? Poor wittle EJ get his feelers hurt?" Sami mocked as she tipped her head to the side, sticking her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout.

EJ blew out an agitated breath, but he couldn't get a word in edgewise, Sami was on a roll.

"Well, pardon me, Prince DiMera, I didn't realize that my life was such a problem for you."

EJ stood, advancing on her. He couldn't help himself, she was glorious all the time; but when she was in a fit of temper, Samantha was truly a stunning, magnetic beauty that he was powerless to withstand. "Are you done?"

"What?" Succinct, he could hear every single letter enunciated. Could feel the molecules between them vibrating with energy.

"I don't want to interrupt you. So if you're not done, I'll wait." He stopped a foot away from her, stepping up onto the same row so that she had to tip her chin up to maintain eye contact. Her eyes sparkled, akin to brilliant blue fire and he felt singed by the burn. She gave him a subtle chin lift and waited.

EJ smoothed her hair away from the side of her face and considered himself lucky that she didn't bite his hand. "Sit with me."

"I'm fine here." She grit between clenched teeth.

He shrugged as he sat back down. "I scored my first goal here. I was six. Father was so excited, he took the entire team out for ice cream after the game." He chuckled a bit, lost in the memory. "We were playing with kids that were so much better than us. I have no idea how I even managed to get a shot on goal, much less make it in. It was such a lame goal, I kicked the ball and it kind of half-assed rolled over the goal line. If it had been moving any slower, the ball would have been going backwards."

Sami smiled too, thankful that he wasn't looking at her. She was still mad at him.

"I learned so many lessons here. To never give up and always keep fighting even when the odds are stacked against me."

Her smile wavered and her knees felt a little weak, so she sat down next to him. He reached over and threaded his fingers with hers. "EJ…"

"I love you. I certainly wasn't suggesting earlier that you were a whore. I would never say that about you. What I was going to say was, you don't need to throw yourself at me like it's the only way to get me to listen to you."

"Oh." Sami felt her cheeks pinken where she could totally see how her behavior must have looked from his perspective.

"You were right. My feelings were hurt. They are hurt. You not talking to me, avoiding me. The lack of us time, it's killing me. I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I should have told you about Knox before now. I shouldn't have been so pushy about wanting you to decide about the whole adoption thing."

"Stop it! You have a right to be concerned about the adoption. I'm just really torn about it."

"I understand." _Sort of._

"Knox lied to Lexie."

"What?" EJ slumped over, resting his elbows on his knees, dragging her hand with his as he curled his upper body down on his thighs.

"No secrets." Sami apologized.

EJ exhaled but nodded his understanding. "What'd he lie to her about?"

"I don't really know." Sami shook her head. "I cut him off before he could tell me. I told him I didn't want that kind of knowledge. That was between him and his conscience. All I do know is that it was in the Bahamas that night she was planning to seduce him."

"She was _what_?" EJ brought his head up quickly to look at her, wide-eyed and a little shocked.

"Nevermind all that. Anyway, he told her that when they were drunk, they'd called a truce. Which apparently they didn't. But that was all I allowed him to tell me."

"Fuck sakes." EJ felt his stomach flip. A short silence stretched between them as they processed the events of the past few days.

"We should probably get going, it's going to be dark soon." Sami tugged their hands, the sun had dipped behind the trees and it was cooling off quickly now. Chill bumps raced across her skin.

Rising to his feet, he stepped down, helping Sami off the bleachers. Hand in hand, they started back across the soccer field. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She agreed, looking up at him with a sad twist to her lips.

"We survived our first fight."

She giggled. "We did!"

"Any ideas on vehicles? Father wanted you to have a short list when we got home."

"Honestly?"

EJ narrowed his eyes at her, squeezing her fingers, but didn't say a word.

"My dad used to have this old pick up truck. When I was little, he'd let me sit on his lap to steer and he'd push the gas and brake for me." She swallowed over the lump in her throat that came every time she thought about her dad.

"You want a pick up truck?" EJ repeated with a laugh as the mental imagery of his perfect little pixie behind the wheel of a big old truck came to mind.

"It's stupid, right?" She lowered her eyes as they reached the edge of the soccer field, pulling her hand free from his as they spotted some people in the distance.

"No, I think it's a great idea." The images of Sami driving a truck were quickly replaced by more lurid ones of them entangled in each other in the bed of the truck instead and he forced himself to calm down.

"What? What are you thinking?" Sami asked as they reached his car.

EJ's eyes twinkled as he opened her door for her. "I was just thinking about christening your truck." Sparks danced between them as she bit down on her lower lip.

"I like the way you think."


	82. Chapter 82

Fallout

 **~ Chapter Eighty Two ~**

 **Written by Grey**

Knox slouched his long length down in the vinyl covered chair, casting a discerning eye his mother's way. Kylie Preston had her back to him, seated on the side of her bed, going over discharge instructions and nodding in response to everything her overly cheerful nurse was saying. He was fairly certain she'd agree to pretty much anything at this point to be released from this god forsaken place. At least, that was the way he'd felt when he'd been a patient in much the same bed.

 _What if she's not ready to be released yet?_ The thought tickled the back of his mind and before he could think twice the words came pouring out of his mouth. The nurse, not the same one who so succinctly had put him in his place when he'd been a patient here, swung calm and practiced eyes to his.

"What's that, honey?"

"What if she's not ready to be released?" Knox jerked forward in his seat, blinking back furious burning in his eyes as he watched her try, and fail, to turn herself toward him while seated on the bed. "See, she can't even turn herself in the bed!" he gestured with one hand before tearing his fingers through his hair.

"Knox! Stop this." Kylie begged.

"See, she can't even turn around on the bed to yell at me properly!" He'd gone from pale and withdrawn to almost blotchy in his emotional upheaval.

"I'll come back."

"No." Kylie shook her head, using the smallest movement possible. Every bit of her body still ached, her skin the brightest array of colors from the beating she'd sustained at her husband's hand. "Knox stop. Please continue, where do I need to sign?" Battered, but not broken, she gave a smile over the split lip that most of the swelling had receded from, at the innocent bystander to the current mother/son argument.

"No, I'm not going to stop. Look at you, perched on the side of your bed, you can't even take a goddamned deep breath!" He exploded from the chair, all of his fears reaching the flash point.

"Knock, knock." Stefano tapped on the door frame, his eyes glued to Knox's rigid posture as he filled the doorway. "Is everything ok in here?"

Kylie gave a half hearted chuckle and lifted her hand. "My son doesn't think I'm ready to be released yet."

Stefano's eyebrows lifted with alarm and he flicked his eyes quickly between Knox, Kylie and the nurse who continued to be the picture of professionalism. Although, if one could see inside that poor nurse's head, she truly wanted to get out of the powder keg she sensed was going to blow inside this room any second. "Is there any validity to his thoughts? Should she not be released yet? Are you not feeling well, cara mia? Should we call her doctor?" Stefano fired off the questions with rapid fire speed as he crossed the small span of space between the door and the side of Kylie's bedside. Gathering her hand in both of his, he crouched down onto his haunches to look in his eyes.

Nurse Gretchen shook her head. "No, Mrs Preston has been cleared for release. All of her doctors agree. She's been seen by them all this evening. Unless you'd rather stay the night?"

"No!" Kylie hastily denied. "I most definitely am ready for discharge."

"I don't think so! She can't even…" Knox tried again.

"Lennox! That's enough!" Kylie turned, sucking in a strangled breath and bringing a hand to her ribs.

His eyes widened and his stomach clamped down, forcing all the food he'd consumed today to lodge somewhere in the vicinity of his Adam's apple. "See! That's what I mean! Look at her!"

"I said, that's enough!" He felt her pain and anger and it pissed him off. "I'm leaving this hospital tonight, whether you like it or not."

"Right, of course, whatever." Knox stormed out of the hospital room with one final blow. "You do what you think is best. That's what you always do."

"Knox, wait!" Kylie called after him, rising to her feet, wincing as the medication she'd been given in preparation for the ride home had yet to take effect.

"Let him go." Stefano cautioned.

"Let him go? I can't just let him go, he's my son!" Kylie sucked in another breath and edged around where Stefano tried to prevent her from following.

Nurse Gretchen shifted from one Croc clad foot to the other, "I'm just going to leave these here." She tried to set her clipboard down on the overbed table. "Call me when you're ready."

"No, give it to me." Kylie scrawled her name where it noted patient signature at the bottom of the sheet.

"Um," Gretchen swallowed. "I have to be sure you'll be accompanied home by an adult over eighteen that will assume responsibility in case of a medical emergency or if you have any questions."

"That would be me." Stefano puffed up his chest.

"That would be my son." Kylie interjected. "Whom I need to go after."

"He'll be fine." Stefano stepped with her, careful not to touch her at all.

"I know, but I need to talk to him."

"And your full name, sir?" Nurse Gretchen had taken back the paperwork and was writing on one of the other papers. She knew who he was. Everyone knew who he was. But this was hospital policy and she would follow it to the letter.

"Stefano DiMera."

"Alright then, very well. I will just go get a wheelchair, if you'd like to bring your car around to the front. I will wheel her out." She ripped off carbon copies of Kylie's forms and handed them to her before striding toward the door Knox had disappeared through a minute before.

"Stefano, you need to get out of my way!" Kylie hurt, but she was bound and determined that she was going after her son.

"Wait patiently, all is well. Your nurse went to get a wheelchair, she'll be back in just a moment. Then we'll get you home and tucked in."

"Did you not see what happened? I need to talk to him." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper at times. Her larynx was bruised and underneath her voice box had been damaged from Jeff trying to choke her and at times, the raspiness was more prevalent.

"He'll be fine."

"Yes, he will be. _After_ I talk with him. But I can't let him just run out of here. He could…" terror began to bloom in her eyes as the thought of something happening to baby took root.

"Kylie, sweetheart, take a breath. Nothing is going to happen to Lennox. I promise." His hand was light on her arm, but she pulled away, her breath a sharp staccato pattern.

"You can't tell me that. You don't know!" She slapped at him, pushing him back.

"I do know!" he soothed, he backed away but stooped slightly to gain eye contact. "Marco and Alexandra are in the waiting area at the end of the hall."

*~*~*

"What?"

"What, what?" Marco asked, resting against the wall as she tapped her foot anxiously against the carpeted floor.

"You're staring at me. Do I have something on my face, or is my hair a mess or something?" She ran her hand over her mouth before smoothing both over the top of her head, tucking the loose strands behind her ears.

Marco continued to watch her, but shook his head. "No."

"You're acting weird." Lexie pulled one side of her lip up as she continued to assess him. Her nervous foot tapping stopped and her hands folded into her lap as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"You already asked me that. Why are you here?" Marco braced one foot against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Father asked me to come with him to pick Mrs. Preston up from the hospital. Why are _you_ here?" she countered, leaning over her knees toward him.

"Because I'm always here."

Lexie sat back, she blinked. Then blinked again. "What does that mean, you're always here? You live at the hospital now?"

"No. I don't live at the hospital." Marco's dark eyes had yet to leave hers.

 _What the hell does that mean?_ Lexie let that thought marinate for a second before the sound of hard and fast steps were flying toward them and she caught a flash of Knox stalking past the waiting room door. She bolted to her feet and trailed after him without another backward glance or second thought about Marco or their cryptic conversation.

"Knox! Knox, wait!" Lexie called as he pushed open the fire doors with both hands. They flew back from the force of impact, banging against the walls.

He'd gotten out of the hospital and was pounding some serious pavement by the time Lexie cleared the turnabout in the hospital lobby.

"Knox wait!" she repeated, calling out loudly as she started to run to catch up to him. She'd be damned if she was going to ride with their parents. Especially seeing as though he was obviously upset about something. He'd gotten to the car her father was letting him borrow and she heard the thrum and grumble of the horses beneath the hood. A classic GTO, her father loved that car and she heard him pump the gas, revving the engine with forced deliberation. _Is he going to leave me here, he had to have heard me?!_

Running was Sami's thing, but she gave it her all. Luckily, she had on a pair of sneakers and made quick work across the parking lot. However, Knox didn't try and shift the car into gear and drive off either. Although that thought didn't occur to Lexie at that second.

She wrenched open the passenger door and threw herself into the seat, "didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I did." The fingers of his right hand were clenched white around the leather bound steering wheel and a muscle in his jaw ticked wildly from how tight he was holding it.

She paused, waiting for him to continue, but when he didn't say anything else, she spoke. "You heard me, but didn't wait or say anything?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" He turned his face to hers, his eyes blazing in the dwindling light. The orangish light of the setting sun didn't filter much through the heavily tinted window, but what it did was cast the one side of his face heavily in shadow. A tremor ran through Lexie that she was helpless to disguise.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Searching, her eyes softened even as he seemed to tense further.

He swallowed, but just continued to stare at her, like he was memorizing each detail of her face. Yet, God knew, he had every single nuance imprinted in the forefront of his mind.

"Knox, my father is going to kill you!" Lexie chastised after a full minute of no conversation.

His mouth moved, but no sound came out as the blood drained from his face. _She knows._ Recoiling, his back was almost firmly pressed against the drivers side door before her hand came out to stop him.

"Hey! I meant, he'd kill you if you blew up his car. Take your foot off the accelerator, okay?" Soft, the tips of her fingers stroked his forearm, sending zips of current shooting up his skin. He glanced down at his arm, marveling at the sensation and trying to calm the riotous pounding of his heart in his chest after removing his foot from the gas pedal.

 _I have to tell her._

"Have you eaten?"

He shook his head, thrown by her question as he dragged his eyes from his arm up to her lips. Her lips. His eyes got trapped by the sight of her lips.

"Knox?" She squeezed his arm slightly.

"No." Gruffer than he'd intended. "I haven't eaten." He swallowed.

"Me neither and I'm starved. Let's go." She gave him a reassuring pat, buckling her seatbelt.

Knox froze. Unable to move, trapped in the fog of the memory. The glint of running lights in his lane. The screeching of rubber and sickening crunch of the metal on bending metal. Glass shattering. Lexie's screams echoing in his ears. It reverberated in his head on a terrifying loop until Lexie pinched his arm to bring him back to the present. He tore the keys from the ignition of the car and pitched them to her feet, vaulting from the car and flung himself towards the trunk where he stood bracing his hands and dragging deep lungfuls of air into his chest.

She came up on him after giving him a moment to contain himself, placing her hand on his back, she felt him tremble again beneath her touch.

"Lexie, I'm so fucking sorry." His chin was tucked into his chest and he shook as he tried so hard to hold himself together.

"Hey… hey… it's ok, it's ok. Whatever it is, it's ok!" A lump had lodged itself in her throat as she watched him struggling. "We don't have to eat." Confusion didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling.

He almost laughed, she felt it vibrate through him. "No, it's not that." He turned, knowing that he owed her this much at the very least. Facing her, they stood at the back end of the GTO in the hospital parking lot. "I… I, c-c," he swallowed. "I c-can't dr-drive…" he broke off, his lip quivering just the tiniest bit.

Realization dawned and Lexie began to shake her head. "No. You are not respons…"

"Lexie, I could have killed you in that accident."

"Stop." Faster now, her head continued to swivel back and forth.

"I don't know what I would have done if…" his voice broke.

"It wasn't your fault."

"But it was my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault." She repeated, stepping into his chest, winding her arms around his waist and hugging him tight.

Knox tried to keep himself together, holding him separate as she hugged him, but he felt his head dip and he pressed his face into the top of her head. Her silken tresses tickled his nose as he inhaled the sweet fragrance that was all Lexie. "I could have lost you." He murmured into her hair.

"It wasn't your fault and you didn't lose me. I'm right here." Lexie curled her hands into his shirt, pressing her body even closer, flattening herself to him. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and her heart broke worrying that he was reliving his fear for her life in the accident. "I'm right here."

"I'm just… I'm so sorry."

"Stop. Stop saying that."

"I can't help it." He rubbed his face back and forth against the top of her head, puckering his lips and pressing them into her hair.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Do you think that you get to have the market cornered on guilt? I thought you were dying. I held you in my arms in that car when you were bleeding and unconscious, you could have died." She blinked back the hot rush of tears the flooded her eyes, her voice was much softer when she continued. "You could have died. If anyone was at fault, it's me."

He'd started to relax into her but with her apologies, he reared back and gripped her arms then abruptly dropped them too, taking a hasty step back. "What?!"

Blinking back tears, Lexie lifted her chin and met his blazing eyes head on. "All of this is my fault, if I wouldn't have had a hissy fit at your house, we never would have gotten in the car and crashed."

"No." Knox shook his head, much like she had a few moments before.

"It was my fault. If I would have kissed you a little bit longer. We wouldn't have been in that spot when the accident happened. Hell, if I would have…"

"NO!" Knox almost shouted, knowing deep in his gut where she was going with her line of thought. "Don't do this."

"Then _you_ don't do this. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault. It was an accident Knox. We survived and that's the _only_ thing that matters."

They stood and stared at each other for another long moment before he finally nodded.

She smiled and then walked around him toward the driver's seat. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat and you can tell me about what happened in your mom's room."

He smiled a little and made his way to the passenger seat, "sounds like a plan."


End file.
